Trinity
by Lady-Ravenhawk
Summary: Affection. Play. Joy. Love. Romance. All the things Goku had been searching for, he finally found after one night with his two best friends changed everything. But lurking in the shadows of his past is a long forgotten enemy looking for revenge. Now Goku and Tien must work together to rescue the woman they love, facing horrors that will challenge everything that they are.
1. A Beautiful Distraction

**A Note from the Authors: **This is the ninth story in our series. This story contains a bisexual threesome. Warning: Chichi is exceptionally bitchy in our stories. This is not intended as Chichi-bashing, however, some readers seem to interpret it that way. If you are a fan of her or are not a fan of yaoi, you will probably not enjoy our stories. For the rest of you, please enjoy!

* * *

Goku was pacing his living room floor, the silence in his house deafening. He never thought it would come to this. Sure, Chichi had complained for years about the amount of time he spent training, but he never thought she'd actually leave. But she had. Months ago, she'd packed her bags, and Goten's and left. He couldn't believe that she was that serious, that mad at him. He dealt with it the best way he knew how – training, sparring with his friends, and spending a lot of time with his best friends Tien and Sabriena, and oldest son and daughter-in-law.

But today was different. Today he'd gone to the courthouse and the divorce was finalized. Son Goku, a loyal husband who'd been married for twenty-two years to the same woman, was now a bachelor. He wasn't sure how it had all happened. The night after the war had gone by in the blink of an eye, but slow enough he could feel every agonizing moment. He had come home after the war, freshly healed from an injury, his childhood friend killed in battle, but a victory overall. The only thing that had been on his mind was seeing his son. His precious little Goten. If he was honest with himself, he would agree that Chichi had been an afterthought. However, it was not to be. He came home to the horror of an empty house; no food, no son, no Chichi. She had left, just packed up and left without a word. The thing that hurt him the most was that she had taken his son. She knew. She KNEW how much that would hurt him and he had spent the entire night crying himself to sleep in Gohan's guestroom, unable to face the emptiness of his own home.

He had gone to the courthouse for something he didn't entirely understand that day. His mate, his love, his wife, divorced him. It should have hurt more, but the only thing he found that hurt him was that his visitations with Goten had been limited. No longer could he see his youngest son whenever he wanted, but only on certain weekends and holidays.

He ran a hand through his hair; it was finalized that day. He shook his head and continued to pace. He didn't understand how she could do this to him, to their family. It wasn't so hard on Gohan since he was already moved out, but poor Goten didn't understand at all.

He needed to get out of that house. It was too quiet, too full of memories. It was early evening and surely all of his friends were still awake. But where to go? He didn't much feel like spending the evening under Vegeta's disapproving eye, nor did he want to be dragged out to a bar with Yamcha. Krillin was dead and Tora was still keeping to himself at this point, trying to find his own way in this new, strange land. However, Tien had offered for Goku to visit, specifically on that day. Tien said he knew Goku might be upset and if he was, he was more than welcome to come out and visit with him and his wife.

Goku's heart ached to be near Goten, to spend another night on the couch with his son asleep on his chest. He pinched the bridge of his nose, but it did nothing to stop the tears that ran down his face. Where could he go? He didn't want to be alone. He thought over his options again. Vegeta would give him that harsh look and say to go take his son by force. Piccolo would say that it would work itself out while Jenny would help Goku go and kidnap Goten. Gohan and Lindsey would look at him with pity. In truth, his mind only went to one place. He looked over to the dream catcher and took it in his hand, holding it close, its power, magick and warmth helping to soothe his aching soul just a little bit, gaining his focus back so he could press to fingers to his forehead, thinking of that little cabin in the woods.

Sabriena was busy at the fireplace fixing supper for Tien, who was sitting in his chair at the end of the table, admiring his wife. He'd been feeling a bit off today - he kept worrying about Goku and how things would go for him at the courthouse. In truth, he was glad to see Chichi go. She was no good for Goku. But at the same time, Tien felt bad for Goku because he'd been so heartbroken over the whole mess.

"Do you think we'll see him tonight?" Sabriena asked without turning to look at her husband.

"You're reading my mind again," Tien snickered.

"That's cause I is psychic," she laughed. "But seriously?"

Tien shrugged, "I dunno."

As if in answer to his question, a soft knock came from the door and Tien went to answer it. "Goku! Hey, buddy, you doin' okay?"

Goku looked up at Tien, clutching his dream catcher like a lifeline. He tried to smile at his friend, his best friends, but it wouldn't come out. He just shook his head and looked down at the ground, "Is it alright if I come in?" At Tien's nod, he entered, already feeling a sort of comfort and warmth curling around him. There was little there, save for a bed, a table, some shelves and a wardrobe. The fireplace was going, he could smell something delicious cooking, but his stomach didn't growl in hunger. He sighed before moving over to a cabinet, setting the dream catcher down on it before he turned and saw the table. A third place setting had been added, with a big, upturned log as the third chair, the one Goku always sat at when he was invited to a meal at their table. "You were really expecting me?" He moved to sit down, feeling himself slump. He felt that he could be himself here. He had been himself there before, crying in front of his friends. At Tien's nod, he covered his eyes. "Thank you. I just didn't want to be alone."

His mind flashed over the court scene, after it was all over and finalized, he had seen Goten for all about ten seconds, he had knelt down and his son had run into his arms. Goku and held him tightly and said he would come see him as often as he could before Chichi was there, ripping him from his arms, saying, "Not a chance."

Sabriena noisily clanged her wooden spoon on the side of the soup pot and turned to walk over to Goku. She leaned over his back and hugged his neck. "We knew you wouldn't want to be alone today," she said softly. "You are always welcome here." She pulled back a little, looking at him. "You want some coffee?" He nodded and she grabbed the pot from the fireplace and set it on the table with three cups. She poured some for each of them before went back to the soup she was preparing. Goku was looking really down. Not completely distraught like they'd seen him in the recent past, but still down.

"Thanks," Goku said, reaching for the cup of coffee. "You didn't have to do that."

"Look at you, being all thoughtful," Tien teased his wife, grabbing his own cup of coffee.

"I'm always thoughtful," she answered.

"Not sure when that happened," he muttered into his cup.

"Oh!" she smacked his forearm with the wooden spoon she'd been stirring the pot with.

He laughed and licked his forearm clean. "Mmm. Another masterpiece."

She drew herself up haughtily. "You expect anything less?"

He popped the back of his hand lightly against her stomach, but it was strong enough to make her deflate a bit. "Knock it off."

"Neverrrr," she snickered. She straightened up. "You hungry, Goku?"

Goku rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I can always eat, but I don't wanna impose on you guys."

"We were planning for you to join us," Tien reminded him.

"I even cooked extra!" Sabriena chimed in. "You know you can't say no to my cooking."

"I know I can't," Tien said. "I'm gonna have to up my training. I'm getting fat."

Sabriena snorted. "You've gained a whole five pounds, if that. Besides, ya'll's metabolisms are through the roof."

"Ya'll," Tien teased.

"Shut up!" she hissed, whapping him playfully with the spoon again as he tried to fend her off. She gave him one more big smack and went back to the fireplace.

Goku leaned his cheek against his fist, his elbow resting on the table. He stared at the floor, seemingly lost in thought.

"Tien studied his friend for a minute before clapping him on the shoulder and giving him a good shake. "You okay? What can we do to help you, Goku?" he asked. "Is there something we can do to cheer you up?"

Goku took a deep breath of his coffee, letting the heavy aromatic scent of the the drink calm him as he looked into it, like it contained the answers to all of his questions. He shook his head, "I just want to stop thinking for a moment. I need something to get my mind off of everything. Just for a little while. I keep thinking about poor Goten and where I went wrong with Chichi." He looked back up at Sabriena, his eyes red. "I want to stop thinking, but I can't." He shrugged. "Maybe I just need a distraction."

Tien raised an eyebrow and looked at Sabriena. "What kind of distraction?"

"I dunno," Goku answered. "Something fun. Just to cut loose, ya know? Stop worrying and go somewhere else in my mind for a bit."

Tien looked at Sabriena, she returned his gaze. It was as if they could read each other's thoughts. The talk they'd had that night, the discussion about fantasies. Tien cleared his throat and got to his feet, his eyes on his wife. "Goku, would you excuse us for a moment?" Tien asked as clapped his friend on the shoulder. "I gotta talk to my wife for just a second." He crooked his finger at Sabriena to follow him outside.

She looked puzzled, but dropped her spoon in the pot and followed him out the door, closing it behind her. "What's up?" she asked, staring up at her husband. "Are you thinking what I'm...?"

"Yeah," he cut across her. "I'm sick of him being so mistreated. You know he slept on that couch for months. You know there's no way they've been together in a long time. This is what you wanted, isn't it?" Tien was staring into her eyes, his look questioning. "You remember what we talked about? That fantasy that you had?"

Sabriena's eyes went wide. "Oh, honey, that was just a fantasy! You don't have to do that. I mean, you think he'd really go for that?"

Tien shrugged. "He's single now. And he said he needs a distraction. Can you think of a better one?"

She swallowed hard. "Are...Are you sure about this? I mean, it's Goku," she said, looking over her shoulder at the cabin. She chewed her lip for a moment. "I don't want to seem like we're taking advantage of him."

"It's your call, babe," Tien said, stepping closer and wrapping his arms around her. "If you don't feel right about it, we won't do it. But if you want a chance to live out your fantasy, here it is. I trust Goku with my life. He wouldn't hurt you. He needs this - to take his mind off that god-awful woman for a few hours. And you said you wanted to try it."

Sabriena continued to bite at her lip, thinking it over. The thought of Tien watching her with another man, of possibly having two different men at once, absolutely thrilled her. Pleasuring them and receiving the same in return, knowing that she satisfied two men made an excited chill run up her spine. And for one of those men to be Goku, the most powerful warrior the Universe had ever seen, well… And not to mention, he was gorgeous to look at. Memories of him spinning fire at a Pagan celebration swam in her vision. But at the same time, he was the father-in-law to one of her best friends. Wouldn't that be weird? Of course, what Sabriena's friends didn't know wouldn't hurt them…

"Okay," she said finally. "How do we do this?"

Tien blinked at her. "I dunno. It's your fantasy."

Sabriena huffed and smacked at her husband again. "I thought you had a plan!" she hissed.

Tien shied away and snickered. He loved getting under her skin like that. If he could get her to play-slap him at least once a day, his job was done. That was part of what he loved about having a wife who was so much younger than he was – she reminded him to be playful and happy. And he reminded her that you can't brush everything off all the time – there were times when you had to be serious, too. They were a good balance for each other.

"Stop, stop," Tien laughed and she backed off. "Look, I don't know anything about this sort of thing. I just know it's something you said you'd like to try. And I want to give you every pleasure a woman can know or want. You're in charge here tonight. I'll follow your lead."

She narrowed her eyes in concern. "Tien, are you sure you want to do this?"

He nodded and pulled her into his arms. "I trust you. And I trust him. This could be a lot of fun. Let's be honest, we could all use a little stress relief after that war."

Sabriena shuddered and nodded. "Okay. Just promise this won't take away from us? From what we are and what we have?"

"I promise," Tien answered. "My love for you will never change."

She smiled and kissed him. "I love you and no other," she whispered in his ear. She pulled back and grinned, "but that doesn't mean we can't have some fun!" She reached over and squeezed his hand for just a second.

Sabriena went back in the house and found Goku still sitting in the same spot, looking positively bored out of his mind. "Hey you," she said cheerily.

"Hey," he muttered.

"What's up your butt?" she asked.

He fixed her with a stare that asked, 'really?'

"Oh, come on, I thought you said you were over her," Sabriena said, stirring the soup again.

"I am. Sorta," Goku answered, "But now that it's final… I dunno. Maybe I'm just lonely? Bored? I dunno."

"Well then maybe you need to do something fun," Sabriena said.

"Like what?" Goku asked.

Sabriena shrugged and turned to face him, holding the big wooden spoon in her hand. "I'm sure you can think of something," she said, fixing her eyes on him and slowly licking the spoon.

Something in Goku jumped. Was. Was she flirting with him?

Sabriena closed her eyes and moaned, smacking her lips. "Oh my god, this is sooooo good." She dipped the spoon back in the pot and carried it over to the table. She leaned far over the table in her low-cut tank, one hand gripping the edge of the table, the other extending the spoon to Goku. "Taste it."

He leaned forward and captured the spoon in his mouth, sucking the soup from it and retracted. He swallowed and smiled. "That is really good," he complimented her.

She winked and returned to the fireplace as Tien entered, carrying a fresh load of firewood for cooking, and set it next to the fireplace. "We might have to hang out outside after dinner, guys. It's a nice night out."

"That sounds good," Goku said, "I mean… if you guys don't mind me hanging out."

"We'd love for you to stay," Sabriena reassured him. She looked to Tien, "Grab the bowls for me, would you?"

Tien nodded and retrieved the bowls from the shelf and handed them to her, leaning against the mantle with one arm. "Wait til you taste this, Goku. It's amazing."

Goku laughed nervously. "I kind'a already stole a taste," he admitted. "But you're right. She knows her way around a kitchen… er… fireplace."

Sabriena giggled and placed a bowl of soup in front of Goku. "Always serve your guests first."

"Thanks," he said, picking up a spoon and stirring the soup around half-heartedly.

"Don't you want to eat?" Sabriena asked, tipping her head as she looked at him.

Goku was still staring into his uneaten soup and he shook his head, "No." He looked over at her and Tien, feeling the connection between them. He had felt it that night at the Christmas party. He half smiled, remembering he and his son had curled up on the couch together. All in all it hadn't turned out bad. What he wouldn't give now do just have his son in his arms. He shook his head and sighed heavily. No, it would do no good to think about Goten right now. He was at Tien and Sabriena's cabin in the woods and he wanted one of their usual visits that he normally found so much comfort and peace in. "You guys want to train?" he asked unconvincingly.

Sabriena frowned when he turned down her food. He NEVER turned down her cooking. She sighed and went to the table, casting a glance at Tien as she stood behind Goku once more. "Goku," she said softly and threaded her fingers through his hair, "Why don't you want to eat? You're always hungry." She rubbed at the back of his neck, working her fingers in slow circles, feeling the knots and the tension there, trying to work them out of the hard muscles. "Come on, sweetheart. You might feel better if you eat just a little bit." She licked her lips, looking over at Tien again. How to approach this with Goku? The longer she thought about it, the more she wanted him. Wanted to make him happy - give him a distraction for just one night.

Tien filled two more bowls with the stew Sabriena had made and placed them on the table with the freshly baked bread. "Come on and have a bite," Tien encouraged, tearing off a hunk of bread as he sat down and dunked it in his stew.

"Please," Sabriena said softly, running her fingers through his hair again. "I don't wanna eat in front of you."

Goku nearly let his head roll forward into the bowl of stew in front of him. Sabriena's fingers slipping into his hair, massaging the base of his skull. He couldn't stop the sudden purr that came from his throat as she worked into the tense muscles. Having the food in front of him, he inhaled deeply. It reminded him of the stew Arthusia had cooked for him that night he had gone over for his nightmares. She made it every time he came to visit since. He would sit and talk to her for hours while she made it, talking about anything and everything that came to mind. He could smell the fresh baked bread, the crust crackling under Tien's fingers. His stomach finally growled and he found he couldn't stop the smile that worked its way across his face. "Alright. Alright," He said, leaning back, his head resting on Sabriena's chest as he looked up at her with big eyes, the tears drying up. "Thank you for cooking. It smells wonderful."

She giggled and kissed his forehead. "There's the Goku we know," she smiled. She cupped his chin in her hand, running her thumb along the line of his jaw, staring into his dark eyes. His head on her chest, the way he looked up at her made her heart flutter. She leaned slightly over, remembering the way he'd playfully kissed her at the Christmas party. What would it feel like now, with no pressure, no one cat calling them? She lost her nerve and smiled at him before she went to her chair and tucked into her stew.

Goku's eyes went wide. She acted like she was going to kiss him. The Christmas party had sprung to the front of his mind immediately, but she had gone to sit down before he could find the courage to do anything. It confused him terribly and he looked back down to his own soup, finally taking a bite.

They ate in silence for a few minutes, Sabriena trying to catch Goku's eye by slowly eating her soup, sucking on the spoon, dipping her fingers into it and licking them. Nothing seemed to catch his attention. She sighed.

Tien tried not to snicker as he watched her, wondering if she needed to take a more direct approach. Goku could be pretty clueless at times. Of all damn times for her to be shy.

She looked up at him and he gave his head the slightest shake. She drew a long breath through her nose, trying to think of how to catch Goku's attention in that way. They ate in silence for several more minutes before Sabriena sat up, waving her hands to fan herself. "Man, it's hot. Is it hot to you guys? I just... OOPS!" she cried as she knocked her half-eaten bowl of stew into her own lap. She jumped up, the soup staining her jeans. "Aw shit."

"Language," Tien warned.

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Wow! And I thought I was clumsy!" Goku laughed.

Tien laughed at her. "Good one, grace," he teased.

She playfully stuck her tongue out at him as she huffed, feigning irritation, and walked over to the wardrobe to stand slightly behind her husband's large frame. She made a show of unbuttoning her jeans and peeling them off to cast them into the large wicker basket sitting there, revealing the light pink underwear she wore. "Oh, it's on my shirt, too," she pouted and pulled that off as well, revealing the matching bra. "Hmmm. Now where did I put that other pair of jeans?" she wondered aloud as she bent far over, digging in the dresser drawer.

Goku's face went entirely red, seeing his best friend's wife in nothing but her pink bra and panties. He quickly stared down at his soup, but couldn't resist the urge to peek at her once more out of the corner of his eye. The pink silk was covered in black lace, accentuating her rounded curves. There was a tattoo in the small of her back and a piece of silver jewelry hung from her navel. Goku swallowed hard and looked back to his soup again, feeling the hot blush grow on his cheeks. He swallowed harshly and focused back on his soup, though he couldn't help but steal another glance at her round ample curves, her honey-colored skin. He closed his eyes. It was what probably got him in trouble with Chichi in the first place, her voice echoing in his mind to stop looking at another woman. Especially when that woman was his best friend's wife. He felt his hand shake at that - he couldn't ruin his friendship with them by showing an interest in her like that. Just because Sabriena was flaunting didn't mean that she wanted to be touched. To be pleasured.

Tien covered his eyes with his hand and squeezed at his temples. Women. Why couldn't they ever just come out and say what they wanted? He didn't understand her. Normally when his wife wanted something, she was direct about it, to the point of being rudely blunt. Why was she playing this game now? He dropped his hand back to the table and saw the hot blush spreading across Goku's cheeks. He'd been looking, that much was obvious.

Tien chuckled to himself. Well, if those two were going to beat around the bush all night, they were never going to get anywhere. "She's pretty, isn't she?" Tien smirked.

Goku choked on his soup and had to press the back of his wrist to his mouth to keep from spitting all over the table. He swallowed harshly. "Y-Yeah," he answered nervously. "Sorry. I didn't mean to stare."

"It's okay. You can look," Tien said, studying his friend's reaction. He felt a bit of pride swell in his chest as he looked over at his wife in the pale pink bra and panties.

Goku blinked at him wide-eyed. "What?" He swallowed harshly, looking back up at Tien with a bewildered expression on his face. He didn't know what a his friend was doing. It was wrong, wasn't it? He didn't know what to do with himself in that moment. "Tien… what are you doing?"

"Providing that distraction you said you wanted." Tien turned in his chair to look at Sabriena, who was still bent over, digging in the wardrobe. "C'mere girl,"he rumbled, smiling as Sabriena turned to him.

Sabriena stood and smiled at him, slicking her long blonde hair out of her face before she sauntered over to him. Tien wrapped a strong arm around her tiny waist. "Have I told you today how gorgeous you are?" he asked as he wrapped one arm around her waist.

"Oh, only a couple hundred times," she giggled.

He pulled her into a crushing kiss, both of them closing their eyes, allowing Goku to get a good, long look at Sabriena's scantily clad figure.

His breath caught in his throat. Goku had never looked, really looked, at Sabriena before. But now that he was, he was wondering why he had never before noticed just how beautiful she was. She was tiny, only about five-foot-two, with long blonde hair and an exaggerated hourglass figure. He could see plenty of her rounded ass, the fabric covered so little, and even from the angle he was at her side, could see more than enough of her ample cleavage. A knot was forming in Goku's throat. "M-Maybe I should go…" he said as prepared to leave, abandoning his supper.

Tien broke the kiss with his wife, both of them looking over at Goku. Tien kissed at Sabriena's jaw before discreetly slid his hand from his wife's waist and he gave her a tiny push towards Goku.

"Goku, you don't have to go." Sabriena turned to Goku, blinking at him. Shit. She'd scared him off already. That hadn't been her intention at all. She was only trying to flirt, to catch his attention, to ease into this without seeming like she was being overbearing or trying to take advantage of him. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," she said, stepping a little closer still wearing nothing but her matching lingerie - both pieces pale pink with black lace overlay that displayed her curves beautifully. "We didn't exactly plan this," Sabriena said, biting at her lip as she stepped closer to the Saiyan who was looking both lustful and nervous. "But…" she stopped and tipped her head slightly to the side, laying her fingers on his forearm to push him gently back into his seat, "we'd really like for you to stay."

Goku swallowed the hard knot in his throat. "R-Really? Y-You want me to stay?"

She seductively ran her hands up his warm biceps to rest on his shoulders and she dropped her voice to where it sounded soft, vulnerable, "Please stay."

He blinked at the beautiful young woman before him, staring at her, wide-eyed, his breathing ragged. He looked over her shoulder. "Tien?"

Tien nods. "You should stay."

Sabriena's heart was fluttering in her chest, looking at the Saiyan who looked completely dumbfounded, a blush burning on his cheeks. She tipped her head to the side as she looked at him. "What's wrong, Goku?" she asked softly.

Goku didn't understand it. "You two… you are married... it's not right. I can't do this to you. I don't want to ruin your marriage... I don't want to ruin another marriage," he stammered sadly. "I don't want to ruin yours by doing this." He surprised himself with the clarity he spoke. It made him feel sick. He reached out and put his hands on her warm shoulders. "I don't want to ruin another. I don't want to do this."

Sabriena froze, blinking at him. "You... you don't?" she asked. She felt her heart sink a little bit at his words. She paused to think it over for a minute. "You don't want to because you just don't, or because you're afraid of ruining our marriage?"

"Goku, you're not going to ruin anything," Tien assured him, "Nothing anyone else does will change how much I love her. You said you wanted to not think about that tonight. Well, I think Sabriena can take your mind off it. I trust you. It's okay if you want to. Really. What she and I have - no one could ruin that."

Sabriena stepped closer to Goku, letting her knee rub against his thigh. "It's your choice," she said genuinely. "If you don't want to, just tell me and I'll stop," she said as she placed her hand on his shoulder, leaning in a bit closer to him.

Goku wasn't sure what he wanted and he looked up at Sabriena, noticing the curves, the pretty lace she wore that hugged her curves perfectly. He didn't know what he was supposed to expect would happen. That someone would come in, yelling at him. All he could hear were the calm, comforting sounds of them telling him it was alright. He reached out, his hand trembling as he touched her hand, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He could spar with her all day long, but touching her like this, the promise of what they offered him was incredible. A small distraction would be nice.

He looked into Sabriena's eyes, "Uh...you guys are really okay with this? I mean… its just… a little weird, isn't it?"

"What's so weird about it?" she asks innocently, her big hazel eyes watching him curiously.

He managed a nervous laugh and raised an arm behind his head, rubbing at the back of his neck, trying to make sense of it all. "I mean, well, you and Tien are married. Doesn't it feel odd to have another person here?" Goku blinked at her, wearing nothing but the most beautiful pieces of lace he had ever seen. He swallowed hard. Chichi never wore anything provocative like this. The tiny scraps of fabric were barely enough to cover Sabriena's ample curves. He looked at her as she stepped closer, her body warm, her gaze unjudging. He looked back at Tien, who only smiled warmly back at him. Looking back at the blonde with the beautiful honey colored eyes, he nearly lost his breath. He remembered that night of the Christmas party, when they had kissed under the mistletoe. It had been just for fun. This. This was something more serious they were proposing.

Sabriena stepped a little closer, looking at Goku, her heart fluttering. Gods, he was so handsome. She'd always thought that, but had never pictured herself actually being with him, pleasuring him. But now the very thought made her hands shake and turned her on more than she could explain, taking care of him and Tien at once.

Sabriena smiled in an understanding sort of way and ran her fingers through his hair. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. I've just always wondered what it'd be like... satisfying two big, strong men at the same time..." She leaned closer, her lips tantalizingly close to his, staring into his eyes.

"I dunno," he said softly. He wanted to. Oh god, he wanted to. She was so beautiful and obviously willing. "If any of our friends found out..."

"I won't tell a soul," she whispered, her lips barely brushing against his. Sabriena let her slender fingers curl around his hand, a smile pulling at her lips. "It's just me," she said, daring to straddle his lap, tilting her head down towards him as she stood. She brought her other hand up to cup his cheek, staring into his warm, dark eyes. He looked so nervous. She leaned closer, her lips very nearly touching his, and whispered, "Can I kiss you?"

He slowly lowered his arm from behind his head and tangled his fingers in her hair. He'd never really kissed anyone but Chichi. He'd never been with anyone but her. Goku wasn't sure how he felt, the small spark in his chest at being asked such a careful question, the way she sat in his lap. His eyes darted past her to Tien, but saw no malice there. He looked back to Sabriena and nodded, "Yeah." He leaned forward, jumping slightly when his lips met Sabriena's. He sighed against them, the warmth, the gesture. It felt like he hadn't kissed in ages.

Sabriena's eyes fell closed as Goku's lips met her own. A thrill of excitement shot down her spine and she tipped her head, letting their lips meld together, her fingers twisting into his as she continued to hold his hand. She opened her mouth slightly, letting her tongue slide into his mouth as he did the same. She sighed through her nose at the taste of him, so sweet and warm, and she tangled the fingers of her other hand into his hair, a tiny moan escaping her throat as she kissed him.

Goku moaned against her, humming pleasantly; she tasted of honeysuckle and spice. She was so warm and willing, not trying to pull back from him. Tien wasn't scolding him for kissing his wife. He opened his eyes, watching as he kissed her. He was expecting black hair and sharp eyes, but instead, blonde hair, closed eyes as she kissed him met his sight.

Tien wasn't sure what to expect up to this point. He had thought that perhaps he might feel just a twinge of jealousy, but he was surprised to find that wasn't the case at all. There was something erotic to him, watching his wife in his best friend's lap, the two of them kissing the way they were. He didn't know what to do at that point, he wanted to join them; it was Sabriena's fantasy to be with both of them at once. But he decided to sit back and let Goku warm up to her a bit more before he did anything. He didn't want to scare his friend off.

Goku grew bolder when he wasn't pushed away, letting his arms wrap around her tiny frame, encircling her and drawing her close. She ran her hands down his arms, her nails tracing the lines of his carved muscles making goosebumps erupt on his skin. His tongue danced against hers and he cautiously slid his free hand up her thigh, her skin soft and warm in his hand. Goku couldn't stop the groan that worked its way out of his throat. He didn't know what he expected, but the longer they stayed together, the warmth of her lips seeped into his own and he sighed into the kiss, relaxed.

Her moans were encouraging and only when he was gasping for breath did he pull back, looking at her, her soft lips red from the pressure of their kiss. It had been a long long time since anyone had invited him to share a bed like this. He honestly didn't know what else to do. He wanted to make it count, make it last. He reached up with his hand, cupping her cheek, his face blushing as he felt her soft skin and her eyes opened to gaze at him. "Is this really okay?" he whispered.

Sabriena nodded, her breath shaking slightly. "Yeah," she answered quietly. His strong arms felt amazing around her and she let her mind wander to all sorts of deliciously naughty places, imagining being held in those arms as he slid into her, letting him absolutely ravish her body. Sabriena leaned the side of her face against his chest, her arms around his shoulders, holding him tightly. She smiled warmly at Tien, who was calmly drinking his coffee as he watched them. Nothing rattled that man, it seemed.

Goku was suddenly aware of Tien's eyes on them and he felt very nervous again. "Tien... I..." He nervously swallowed, looking at his friend.

Tien merely laughed. "Goku, relax. You're fine."

She dared to wiggle in Goku's lap just a bit before she glanced over her shoulder at Tien. "Well? Come here, handsome," she said, reaching out for his hand.

Tien finally got up and walked up behind her, leaning down to kiss at the side of her neck. "You still want me too, right?" he asked teasingly in a soft voice.

She nodded and gave a soft giggle.

Tien let her pull him a bit closer, leaning over to kiss and suck at the side of her neck for a moment, a soft moan escaping his throat. He moved back and sat down on the table, pushing away their forgotten dinners, and pulled Sabriena to sit on the table with him, her back against his chest. He grabbed the cups of her bra and pulled them down, revealing her breasts to the warm night air of the cabin.

She bit her lip and smiled, then threw her legs over Tien's knees, spreading her legs wide. She looked at Goku with hooded eyes and crooked her finger at him, beckoning him forward.

Goku's breath caught in his throat. Oh by the gods. Tien was going to be participating in this. Goku felt a jolt of electricity running down his spine at the thought. He shakily got to his feet and stepped closer to her, marveling at the beauty of her breasts. Gods, he wanted to touch her, to taste her skin, but he was still unsure of himself. He watched as Tien ran his hands over Sabriena's chest, teasing at her nipples until they firmed beneath his fingers.

She gave a soft cry of pleasure and squirmed against him, feeling him harden against her. She loved that - how they could turn each other on so easily with a simple touch. She reached back and grabbed the back of his neck as he continued to suck at her neck and shoulder. She smiled at Goku.

"You're wearing too many clothes, girl," Tien rumbled as he unhooked her bra, letting the straps slip from her shoulders and he tossed the garment away. He grabbed her breasts again, squeezing them in his big, strong hands as she closed her eyes and moaned. He slid his hands down her sides and over her thighs.

"C'mere, baby," she said, grabbing Goku's belt and tugging his body closer to hers. She captured his lips again in a passionate kiss before she whispered, "Touch me."

Goku couldn't stop the moan that escaped his lips as Sabriena became more aggressive, her lips and tongue dancing against his own. He didn't know what to do, he felt so lost. He was hurting, aching, but they were right. He did say he needed a distraction, but he didn't know if he could be that removed from an act. It would make him too much like Chichi. No, he wanted the passion and emotions, he just didn't want to have another broken heart again. He heard her words and they sent a chill racing down his spine. He spoke softly as he tentatively reached out and touched her skin, running his hands up her arms carefully, "I don't want to hurt you," he said quietly.

Tien looked up, pulling his lips from Sabriena's shoulder to eye his best friend. Goku looked nervous, unsure of himself. "Hey," he said softly, "She knows you're not going to hurt her. And I trust you, Goku."

Sabriena grabbed Goku's wrist, trying to gently guide his hand to her breast, but paused when she felt his hand tremble. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to do," she said, letting her hand slip into his, squeezing his fingers comfortingly. "It's okay. You don't have to be so nervous. It's just me. It's just Tien. We're your friends, Goku. It's okay. I promise."

Goku felt so stupid. Here he was, an opportunity of a lifetime and he was almost too frightened to take it. She was so small, he was so frightened of hurting her. They were his best friends; he didn't ever want to lose that with them. A whole chorus of what ifs echoed around in his head and he found himself squeezing back at Sabriena's hand. But he wanted this. Gods, he wanted this so bad. He looked at her, really looked at her in the fire light of the cabin, her rosy nipples hard, her breasts full. He let her drag his hand to her breast after a moments hesitation, cupping the soft, firm flesh, whimpering at the fullness he held there. He let out a shaky sigh, "It's been a while for me."

She let out a soft moan as his hand touched her and she smiled at him. "That's okay," she said, "I'll refresh your memory."

"Can I?" he asked, leaning down and nuzzling at her warm flesh.

"Yesss," Sabriena purred, cupping the back of his head and pulling him closer to her breast. She leaned her face into his hair, breathing in his scent, loving the feel of his warm, slightly calloused hand against her sensitive flesh.

Tien had to bite back a moan, seeing Sabriena like that made his cock start to harden. He cupped her other breast, lightly rolling her nipple in his fingers. Gods, he wanted her. He was ready to get right to it, but he knew Goku needed more time. He could see the hesitation in the other man, the uncertainty. That was okay. They had all night long to explore this new level of friendship.

Goku leaned up, letting his tongue dart out, tasting her nipple, before he moaned and sealed his lips around her flesh, suckling and nipping at her. His cock gave a jump as she moaned; he could see Tien's hand twisting her other nipple and eliciting more moans from her. He wanted more. He forgot himself, and gently rocked up against her, his hard cock brushing up against the apex of her legs; her heat driving him crazy.

Sabriena gasped out as Goku's hot mouth closed around her. "Oh gods, yes," she moaned, squirming back against Tien, letting Goku rub against her. The friction was just enough to drive her nuts; she could feel him growing hard against her.

Tien's hands were roaming over her, teasing her other breast, trailing up the inside of her thighs. He slid a hand into her panties, smiling at the slick, warm sensation on his fingers.

"Oh gods," Sabriena gasped as Tien's fingers teased her clit, making her squirm. He slid his middle finger into her, wiggling it against her g-spot, making her gasp and cry out again. She arched her back, "Oh baby... ahhhh... yessss... mmmmm... so good..."

She reached out for Goku and found his hand, pulling him to her, before she placed his hand on her hip, at the tie holding her dainty panties on her hips. His hands trembled as he pulled at the silky ribbon. He leaned his head on her shoulder, fumbling with that tiny silk tie. He didn't know how this happened, what he was doing. But to hell with it all. He wanted this. The ribbon fell free and he moved to untie the other one, hardly believing this was happening to him.

He licked at her breast and moaned again, the firm flesh tantalizing on his tongue as the other ribbon came undone and her panties slipped to the floor, exposing her completely. He shuddered and looked to Tien, "she's beautiful..." he whispered and captured her nipple in his mouth once more.

Sabriena moaned deeply into Tien's mouth, tracing her tongue tantalizingly around his own. She wanted these two men. She arched her chest up into Goku's mouth, hot around her, wanting more. She ached for them, her mind going wild with fantasies about what she could do to them, what they might do to her. Her eyes rolled in her head at the thought and she gave a little strangled scream as Tien plunged his fingers deeper into her core.

Goku's hands rested lightly on Sabriena's thighs, still to nervous to touch her. He sucked at her breast, his eyes closed, relishing the moment, his mind wondering just how far Tien would let him go with her.

Tien spread Sabriena's legs a bit wider, breaking the heated kiss to trail his lips down her neck, feeling her pulse in her neck. "God, she's loving this Goku." He took a breath and nipped at her ear, lightly biting at her neck, muttering in his low voice against her skin, "don't you?" He didn't know where this was coming from, but her desire fueled his own and he wanted her completely satisfied. The talking a little dirty was new, but he surprised himself at how much he liked it. "You want Goku to touch you, don't you?"

She nodded enthusiastically, bucking her hips up against Tien's touch, feeling Goku's strong hands on the fronts of her thighs. "Please," she begged in a high-pitched gasp.

Goku's heart hammered in his chest as his fingertips brushed the warmth of her body. She was slick and hot as he lightly touched her, sending a violent shiver down his spine. She moaned louder, squirming between them as they teased her body. "Oh gods…"

Tien smirked and pulled back from her breast, slipping two fingers into her velvety soft heat. She tensed over his hand, crying out in pleasure. Tien slid his fingers in and out of her, feeling her essence drip down his knuckles. He withdrew his hand and sucked on his fingers, moaning at the decadent taste of her. A sudden thought struck him and he plunged his fingers into her again, making her cry out. It might entice Goku or it could backfire. He withdrew again and offered his hand towards Goku. "You wanna taste her?" he asked cautiously.

Goku pulled back from her breast suddenly at Tiens offer. He looked to him, at the dripping fingers he offered, and back up at his friends face. He couldn't believe he was offering such a thing but he found himself nodding. His eyes darkened with lust at the idea, he could already smell Sabriena's spicy musk, and she smelled delicious, like sweets and spices. And always that honeysuckle. He could see Tien's finger glistening in the firelight and his mouth watered. He gave in with a groan, leaning down and licking at Tien's finger. His eyes widened as he tasted Sabriena and Tien together and he greedily sucked the digit into his mouth, closing his eyes as he swirled his tongue around it, sucking down the sweet nectar, moaning his appreciation.

His actions grew a bit bolder as he listened to Sabriena's breathy gasps and moans, he drew his thumb over a hardened nipple and shuddered at the soft skin. Desires locked away for so long were starting to wake up, shaking off the dust and making themselves known. He wanted to taste her flesh, drag his tongue over her, slowly, as long as he could stand it. He wanted to drink from her very core, plunging his tongue into her hot depths. He swallowed around Tien's finger, tasting smoke and a deeper earthy scent that was all Tien. He looked up at the other man, lips still wrapped around him and wondered, just briefly, what would it be like to taste his essence.

Something caught in Tien's chest at the feel of his friend's mouth around his finger. His toes curled as Goku's hot mouth sucked his fingers. He hadn't expected that and he felt his member twitch. He tried to will away his erection, thinking to himself he shouldn't have been getting pleasure from Goku like that. That wasn't how he meant for it to happen, but Tien felt himself hardening anyway, pressing up against Sabriena's firm body. He couldn't suppress the shudder as Goku's tongue twirled around his finger. He was going to have to commend Sabriena later for this fantasy of hers. A moan that escaped his throat as Goku sucked his finger. It was strangely erotic to him and he couldn't help it as he rocked his hips forward against Sabriena, his eyes falling closed and a soft moan escaped his throat

Sabriena whined as she watched Goku sucking on her husband's fingers. Now that was hot. She imagined him sucking on other parts of her husband's body and the thought alone could've made her come.

Goku cocked an eyebrow and sucked harder at Tien's finger, still lightly touching Sabriena. He carefully slid a second finger into her, unsure of how much she could handle. Sabriena ground herself against Goku's hand, her movements teasing Tien even more as she sat between his legs.

Tien smirked down at her. "You want more?"

Sabriena nodded and dropped to her feet, Goku's hand still on her chest, and she tugged at Tien to stand behind her. She gripped his hard length through the fabric of his pants, making him groan as she stroked him. She smiled at the bulge in Goku's pants. He looked every bit as big as she had imagined and she lightly ran her hand up it, making him shudder. She cupped his hard flesh, sliding the orange fabric over him slowly, her fingers curling around him as best as she could through his pants. "Is it okay if I touch you like this?" she asked, even though she was pretty sure she knew the answer.

Goku's throat went dry as he nodded. Oh by the gods… He let Tien's finger slip from his mouth as he had to bite his lip against the immense pleasure that simple touch brought him. He couldn't remember a point in the past twenty years where Chichi had ever touched him like this. It was strange to him; it made him excited and nervous at the same time. He was just used to, well, jumping in and getting it over. He swallowed hard again.

She smiled at his nod before she turned to Tien, but Goku grabbed one of her hands and placed it back on his hard shaft. "Please don't stop."

She gripped him through the material, sliding her hand up and down slowly as her free hand reached over to pull at Tien's clothing.

Oh Goku. She wondered how long its been for this man. Feeling him through his untied Goku's belt, letting it fall to the floor... It wasn't enough and she hooked her thumb into the waistband of his pants and tugged them down until his hardened length sprang free.

He groaned as the chilled air hit his bare flesh. Her warm hand was on him again, stroking the impressive flesh once more. He looked at her warm amber eyes smiling at him as she kept rubbing at him. There was no hate, no frantic rush to get the deed over with and kick him out. He leaned down, kissing at her breast gently, cupping it once more, moving his other hand to cup her other breast over Tien's hand. He nuzzled into her skin, the softness was amazing and she was so warm against him. He licked at the flesh, dragging his tongue over her pert nipple, shivering at the sensation and taste.

Sabriena moaned as Goku's warm mouth closed over her sensitive flesh. She gripped him harder, stroking him a bit faster. She wanted to taste him, to pleasure him.

Tien was rocking his hips into her stroke, Goku's hand closed over his own as they teased her breasts. The sight of his friend licking and sucking at his wife turned him on in ways he hadn't thought possible. He wanted to watch them, he wanted Goku to watch himself and Sabriena. Sabriena tugged his shirt free and pulled it over his head, breaking his contact with her skin for only a moment.

Tien quickly undressed and Sabriena's other hand moved to stroke him as she stood between the two gorgeous men, all muscle and pure sex as they both leaned into her stoke. She leaned over to Tien and licked the bead that's formed at the head of his shaft. He groaned low in his throat at the warm brush of her tongue.

She glanced at Goku's length in her hand; it was dripping slightly from her gentle strokes and she gripped him a little firmer, using his precum to slick her hand.

His knees nearly buckled at the sensation of her wrapping that warm hand around him. A fleeting thought that it had been too long since he had done this crossed his mind, but was gone the next second as her hand twisted around him. He reached out for her, for balance, one hand on her shoulder, the other catching Tien's forearm.

Tien gripped Goku's arm back, steadying him. "Easy... Been awhile, huh?"

All Goku could do was gasp and nod as Sabriena smiled, gripping him just a little harder as she stroked him. "We can fix that," Tien says. He kissed Sabriena and grabbed her hand that was pleasuring him murmuring in a low voice, "Take care of him for a minute, baby. I'm gonna turn the bed back for us." And he crossed the cabin to the bed, leaving Sabriena alone with Goku for a moment.

Sabriena nipped lightly at Goku's ear before she lowered herself to her knees before him. She wrapped her fingers around him once more, stroking the hot flesh. She looked up at him seductively, watching his reaction, still stroking him. His face had gone red.

Goku gasped out as he looked at her, puzzled. "Wait! What...what are you doing? You don't have to do that," he stammered, looking down at her, his face going even redder than before. "Really. It's okay. If you want we can just… you know. Do it?"

"Slow down, baby," she scolded lightly, gripping him a little firmer, sliding her hand over the hot steel of his cock. "We can get to that point. Let's not rush anything." She leaned forward and nuzzled against the hard length, breathing in the intoxicating scent of his body.

He whimpered, first her stern voice and then her nose pushing against his flesh. This wasn't how it worked, how it was supposed to go. "I don't want you to do anything you don't want to." He glanced up at Tien, who was turning down the bed, fluffing pillows. He couldn't understand. He looked down at her, he didn't want just this to be it for the night... One distraction he could have.

"But I do want to," She answered, feeling him trembling ever so slightly. Sabriena looked up at him, searching his eyes for any sign that he was going to tell her to stop - really stop - but he gave no indication that he didn't want this. Her mouth watered as she leaned forward, lightly trailing her tongue up the length of his shaft.

"Oh god," he breathed in anticipation, her warm tongue sliding over his fevered flesh. He didn't know if he'd be able to stay standing. Her hot mouth wraps around him and a strangled noise escapes his throat. He placed a hand on the top of her head lightly, not pushing her or guiding her, just wanting to feel her silky hair in his hand again and keep his balance.

Sabriena slowly drew her tongue over the head of his cock, lapping up the bead of precum that had formed there, swirling her tongue over the hard flesh.

Goku gave a shout of surprise that quickly turned into a moan and had him fumbling to grab tighter onto her to keep himself from falling over. Oh by the gods, how could one simple gesture have him trembling already? He hoped Tien wouldn't hate him later for having Sabriena do this to him. He moaned again as her tongue swiped over his hot flesh. He squeezed his eyes shut, a moment before he looked back down, watching Sabriena happily lick him, no expression of disgust on her face at all.

Tien pulled the covers back on the bed and turned around. Goku's eyes were clenched shut as Sabriena serviced him. Tien's hand moved to his own hard length, watching his wife and thinking about the pull of Goku's mouth on his finger. Why had that turned him on so? He didn't feel that way about men, but something about it had gotten to him. Tien sat back on the bed, leaning slightly on his side, watching the two of them in the glow from the fireplace. His breath catching in his chest at the sight of Sabriena licking Goku's bare and hard cock. Tien felt his own length throb and he lightly stroked his cock, hoping Sabriena would take care of him next.

Sabriena swirled her tongue over the head of Goku's cock, lapping up another bead of precum that had formed there. She grasped the base of him in her hand as she wrapped her lips around the tip, slightly wiggling the tip of her tongue into the warm slit.

Goku couldn't stop the shout that escaped him as that hot, wet mouth closed over him. His knees nearly buckled under him but he managed to right himself, holding on to Sabriena's shoulders for balance. He felt himself growing harder, the most blissful sensations washing over him. She definitely knew what she was doing, swirling her tongue around, her cheeks hollowing as she tried to suck him dry. His voice was shaking as he spoke, "Sabriena..." He moaned, "you... Oh gods...you don't have to do that..." He tried his best to control himself. He couldn't thrust into her mouth; he would hurt her for sure. His back ached as he resisted the urge to just plunge himself into her hot, eager mouth.

"Sabriena, I'm not going... to..." He stopped and moaned as she tongued at the tip of his cock, shuddering violently as she teased the slit, trying to slide the tip of her tongue into it. He was crying, it was so good, the pleasure, the way she enthusiastically bobbed her head, trying to take in more, but he wouldn't let her. He was frustrated, it had been so long since he had an orgasm at the hands of another, he didn't know if he would reach that plateau. Someone other than his mate bringing him such pleasure…

He shivered as she tongued him, the exquisite pleasure from her sending pleasant chills up and down his spine. "Oh gods." He moaned out, resisting the urge to pound into her hot mouth. How quickly he forgot himself. He reached out, threading his fingers through her hair, controlling her, making sure she didn't go too far onto his cock and hurt herself. Chichi could never take all of him, in any way, and he was still hung up about that, afraid of hurting Sabriena or her stopping and denying him for a slip as had happened so many times in his past.

Sabriena tried to take more of him into her mouth, but he was resisting her, his hips completely still, his hands preventing her head from moving much at all. She was only able to get the first few inches of his cock in her mouth. She frowned, not understanding, but tried to make up for it by stroking the rest as she sucked at the head. Maybe this was his thing, controlling her, him deciding how much she took.

Another shiver ran down Tien's spine as he watched Sabriena sucking Goku. Gods, Sabriena was gorgeous as she licked and sucked at Goku's cock. But Goku... he almost seemed to lean away from her, his hand on her shoulder, the other in her hair, restricting her movement, despite her best efforts to take more of him into her mouth. What was he doing? Tien was panting slightly, wondering if he'd be able to keep his composure when Sabriena swallowed Goku down. But it wasn't happening. He knew she should've been able to do it easily. He sat up and studied them for a minute. Goku was restraining Sabriena, keeping her from taking any more of him.

Tien got to his feet and went to stand behind the Saiyan, speaking carefully, "Goku, why are you holding her hair like that? You're stopping her..."

Goku nearly jumped when he heard Tien's deep voice behind him. He felt a flush of embarrassment on his cheeks. "I don't… ngh… want to hurt her," he gasped out, closing his eyes, drinking in all the sensations he could. It wasn't as satisfactory as he would like it, but as long as he didn't hurt her, that's all that mattered. He would never forgive himself if he hurt her and he would never be able to come back and train with them.

"Goku," Tien said gently, reaching around his friend to grab the other man's wrists. "Let go of her." He paused as Goku seemed to hesitate. "Let go," he repeated softly. "Don't hold her back."

Goku was panting, his shoulders shaking.

Tien pulled Goku's arms behind him once he finally released his hold, and held them there."Now look at her. Watch what she can do. You're not going to hurt her," he said in a low voice. He nodded to Sabriena and said, "Go on, baby."

Sabriena drew a long inhale through her nose before she descended on Goku, staring up at him with big doe-eyes as she slowly slid her mouth down the length of his cock until her nose was nestled in the thick patch of black hair at the base.

Goku's knees shook as Sabriena took all of him into her mouth. He had never experienced this level of enthusiasm before. He could feel her throat around him, her face pressed against his body, his entire length down her throat. His legs were weak and his knees tried to buckle, but Tien's grip on his arms steadied him, holding him up. A wave of pleasure shot through his spine at Tien's presence behind him, holding his hands restrained. He looked down at Sabriena again, gasping out as he saw her take him entirely. He shuddered, leaning back heavily against Tien as his knees shook once more. "Oh gods," he moaned out. Was this really okay? It had to be; it felt so good.

"You're all right, Goku," Tien assures him, speaking softly into his friend's ear.

The sounds from Goku's throat were half growl, half whimper as he tried to hold back. He didn't know what her reaction would be if he came in her mouth. He didn't know this is what he wanted but now that he was in it, he didn't want to screw up. Tien's voice was calm, assuring. He couldn't hold back much longer with the way Sabriena's tongue was pressing against him, sucking at him, so hungry for him. After a few more sucks from Sabriena's mouth, he could feel his balls tightening, pulling up against his body. "Sabriena," he moaned, "I thinkI'm going to come!"

She sucked harder at him, only encouraged by his warning.

Tien's speaking low, his voice laced with want for his wife. "I've got you, Goku. Let go. We have all night. "

Goku shook his head violently, his face screwed up, his eyes closed.

Tien could see the struggle in Goku's expression. "It's okay," Tien said in a low voice. Goku was resisting the urge to come, his arms shaking in Tien's grasp. He just needed a little push to go over that edge. Tien thought back to his suspicions about the massage Sabriena had given Goku. He shifted Goku's wrists to one hand, lifting them up a little before he carefully slid his free hand to feel around the small of Goku's back, smiling a little when his fingers brushed up against the scar there. "Come for her, Goku," he said softly as he leaned forward as he pressed his fingers firmly into that spot, stroking it in time from what he could see Sabriena's pace was, "Come in her mouth."

Goku choked out as Tien purposely touched his tail scar, the pleasure mixing with the feel of her hot mouth on his cock. Goku clenched his teeth, his whole body tense. "Tien... are... are you sure?" he manage to pant.

"Goku, trust us. Do you know how long she's been wanting to do this? You don't have to hold back any longer. She wants it. Give her what she wants," Tien answered patiently.

"Tien!" He cried out, trying to pull back from Sabriena's mouth but shuddered as Tien's impressive length brushed his backside. "Gods… I'm going to come… please… Sabriena... can I come?"

Sabriena gave a nod and sucked him harder, bobbing her head faster, her hands on his thighs, determined to draw out every last drop.

"Come for her," Tien repeated softly, still holding his friend. Goku was leaning hard against him, panting. Gods, this was amazing to watch. Tien suddenly found he couldn't wait for his turn.

Goku finally giving in, and he screamed as he released trying to pull back, not wanting to come in her mouth, still thinking it was too much. But Tien's solid form behind him stopped him from pulling away in time as his cock pulsed, his seed spilling from his rock hard shaft. His vision went white as he came, his hips bucking on their own accord, leaning hard back against Tien as the orgasm rips through his system.

"There ya go, buddy," Tien soothed, holding his friend.

Sabriena tried to capture the white liquid that poured from his body. She managed to catch some on her tongue, but the rest splattered over her face and breasts, the warm liquid running down her skin. She swallowed down the delicious salty-sweet fluid with a slight moan. "Oh gods, you taste good," she giggled.

Goku knees completely gave out, but Tien caught him, holding him back against his chest. "Shit," Tien growled as Goku nearly slipped from his grip as he came. It wasn't that he was heavy, but Tien just hadn't expected it. Oh wow, that was hot, watching as the other man's cock pumped a big load of cum all over Sabriena's face. He waited for the other man to still before practically dragged Goku across the cabin to sit on the edge of the bed, placing a hand on his back. "Are you okay?"

Goku nodded as he leaned over, his elbows on his knees, struggling to catch his breath. Goku gasped out, feeling weak as his tremors stopped, still trying to catch his breath. He looked at Sabriena and was horrified at the sight of his cum all over her. "Oh gods… I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I was trying to pull away." He tried to stand on his own, his legs shaking and he sat back down, looking around. "Let me clean you up. I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Sabriena said in an unconcerned voice, wiping her face with her finger. She considered the cum on her finger for a moment before she sucked the digit clean. She giggled again as she looked down at her chest and swiped the cum with her fingers and licked them clean, moaning at the flavor.

"It's okay, Goku," Tien said. "Why don't you just sit on the bed for a minute and relax?"

Goku nodded numbly, still astounded at Sabriena happily licking up his cum from her face, her chest, "Oh wow..." he breathed and sat back a bit on the incredibly soft bed.

Tien chuckled and squeezed his shoulder before he went over to Sabriena who smiled up at him. "My turn?" he asked politely.

"Of course," she grinned.

He watched, dumbfounded as he watched Tien go back to Sabriena.

Tien smiled down at Sabriena, his length throbbing and aching, a drip of precum sliding down the side. She sat up a little more and quickly captured him in her mouth, taking him deep into her throat as he gasped out, his own knees shaking.

Sabriena cast a glance at Goku and shot him a wink before she really went after Tien, moaning around him as she bobbed on his cock.

Goku watched, bewildered that she was so enthusiastic about pleasing Tien when she just finished pleasing him. He frowned, sad that he wasn't going to make it to the main event. He watched, his cock twitching again as he watched them both. Tien's cock disappearing down Sabriena's throat; he could even see the bulge from the flesh pressing outwards on her throat. She was running her hands all over Tien, moaning in her throat, closing her eyes as if she was thoroughly enjoying this. Goku had never seen anything like it.

Goku blinked at them, he was confused. "What are you doing?" he asked sleepily, looking at them. He just couldn't believe that Sabriena was going at Tien so enthusiastically after having just helped him out.

Tien laughed, "I'm not about to let you have all the fun."

Sabriena snickered and had to let Tien's length slip from her mouth for a second. She shot a look over at Goku. "You better wake up. I'm nowhere near finished with you."

She captured Tien again, sucking him harder, swirling her tongue over him.

Tien was groaning, thrusting a little harder into her mouth. "Make me come, baby," he begged. He was in heaven, Sabriena's hot mouth pulling at his aching cock, her tongue working against it, sucking him exactly the way he liked it. He smirked as he saw Goku watching them; they were only a couple feet away from him. It added to the experience that they were being watched and he found his orgasm creeping up on him even quicker. "Oh gods, girl," he purred, sweeping her long blonde hair into one hand to hold it out of her face as he thrust his hips, pulling her mouth onto him over and over again.

Sabriena cupped his balls, rolling them in her hand, feeling them draw up. Within moments, Tien's body tensed and he was gasping, crying out as he felt his cock swell and shoot that hot liquid deep into her mouth, his face screwing up as he came, groaning loudly as his essence poured down her throat. He pulled her face against him, holding her there as he shuddered, emptying himself.

Sabriena eagerly swallowed, moaning her own pleasure at the taste of her husband.

"Oh, gods, baby..."Tien gasped as he carefully withdrew from her mouth, both of them panting. "Gods, you're amazing," he grinned at her and moved to sit on the bed next to Goku.

Sabriena beamed proudly as she got to her feet, her knees red from kneeling on the cabin floor for so long. "So," she smirked, her hands on her hips. "Now, that you boys have me all hot and bothered, who's going to take care of me?"


	2. Just Getting Started

Sabriena moved to the bed, laying back and smiling at the two handsome men before her. "Goku," she said softly, holding out a hand to him, "Come lay down with me."

Goku blinked at her, still not sure of what was going on, what was expected of him. He was half thinking that it was over already before it had even gotten started. "You mean, you still want us to help you out?" He was confused, he certainly wasn't used to this. It had always been sex with the lights out, hold back, don't hurt me, don't kiss. And once you were done you were done, no seconds, no cuddling, no nothing.

"Well yeah," she laughed lightly. She sat up and looked at him, realizing how confused he looked. Was Chichi really that prude in bed?

Tien licked his lips and leaned forward, catching her nipple in his mouth, sucking harshly at it as he trailed one hand up the inside of her thighs, letting his fingers skim over her soft, slick folds.

Sabriena dug her nails into his shoulder, hissing through her teeth at the touch. "Don't tease me," she begged and nipped at his ear before she turned her attention to Goku and nuzzled into his neck, kissing him.

Goku blinked at her, worrying his lip between his teeth a moment before he leaned into her touch, enjoying the feeling her her lips on his neck before he inclined his head next to Tien and caught her other breast in his lips, mimicking what he saw Tien doing. Following Tien's lead, he slid his hand up between her legs and brushed at her slick folds. He gave a shudder at the heat, at the sensation of the other man there with him. He didn't know what to think about that, so he just focused on bringing Sabriena as much pleasure as she had brought him.

"Mmmmm," Sabriena moaned rocking her hips against their hands, trying to get the friction she so desperately sought. "More... please!" Sabriena whimpered, reaching for Goku's cock, her fingers wrapping around it again. She wanted so badly to feel him slide into her, to lay over her and have his way with her right there in front of Tien, making him watch them together. She leaned into his hair, breathing sultrily in his ear, "I want you."

He swallowed hard as he looked at her. He moved to lay down on his side, his hand trailing up her thigh, as she laid next to him. "I've never experienced that before. What you just did for me, I mean. I… I didn't hurt you?" he questioned as he placed his hand on her belly before he gave in to himself and let his fingers tease at her wet curls. He shuddered at the heat her body was putting off. He carefully lowered his fingers to her, feeling that heat, the slickness there.

Sabriena cupped his cheek in her hand, staring into his eyes. "What do you mean, you've never..." she let her voice trail off. She shook her head, "You didn't hurt me." She gasped as she felt his fingers touching her carefully, teasing her lightly. "OH YESSSSSS," she purred, bucking her hips up against his hand.

Tien frowned. Chichi had never done that for Goku? NEVER? What the hell kind of relationship did they have?

Sabriena curled her fingers around Goku's neck, crying out softly as he touched her. "More," she begged, her voice a whisper. "Please... more..."

Goku felt tears in his eyes again and he closed them against the sudden onslaught. The way that Sabriena cried for more more more was strange to him. New to him. Usually once, the one and only time he came, Chichi would shove him out the door, saying he had done enough. And here his best friend's wife, a friend, a close friend, someone who had come to understand him better than most, was crying out for his touch. He wiped his eyes with the back of his free hand. He took his hand away from her and sat up. It was too confusing. He couldn't understand it.

Sabriena blinked at him. "Why'd you stop?" she asked and sat up next to him. She saw the tears in his eyes and looked questioningly at Tien.

Tien didn't understand what was wrong. "Goku, are you okay?"

Sabriena placed her hand on Goku's back, rubbing him between his shoulder blades. "Did I do something wrong? I... I'm sorry if I'm asking too much from you," she said softly, her features creased with concern and worry.

Goku shook his head, looking up at her, at Tien. "I just..." He swallowed hard. "I didn't know it could be like this. I..." He blushed and looked down at the floor. "I sometimes felt like I could make love to Chichi all night, but, after I came for the first time, she'd always shove me away, saying she was too tired to continue on." He looked up at Sabriena. "I don't understand it. How you can handle both of us and still want more?"

Tien was furious. How could Chichi just shove him away like that? He didn't understand that at all. He was used to the all-night marathons with Sabriena nearly every night of the week.

Sabriena leaned closer to Goku. "I enjoy it, too, you know. I actually LIKE pleasing Tien. Even if it's just for his pleasure. I feel good knowing I can make him feel good. I just wanted to do the same for you." She kissed softly at his shoulder, still rubbing his back. "And I can go all night, if that's what you want. You're one of the best friends I've ever had. And you are Tien's best friend. I just want to make you happy."

Tien gave a soft snort of laughter, "She's not exaggerating. She really can go all night. Sometimes I have a hard time keeping up with her."

Goku looked at them, seriously looking at them, before he turned to Sabriena. His own look was one of disbelief. "Really?" He took a deep breath at her nod. He didnt want to scare her away; he didn't want to do anything to ruin this. "I'll be gentle with you," he promised, reaching out for her, holding her close. He let his hand drift back down to the place where it was; he couldn't believe that she wanted this. It was incredible. He swallowed hard as he let his hand cover her again, feeling the heat radiating off of her core. He pushed a finger into her wet heat, groaning at the sensation, moaning with her.

Sabriena gasped and clutched at his shoulders, lightly digging her nails into his skin. "Oh, Goku," she breathed, "That feels soooo good." She rocked her hips against his hand, feeling him sliding his finger into her. She kissed at his chest, nipping lightly at his hard muscles. She raked her nails up the inside of his thigh, wrapping her fingers around his length. She stroked him again, moaning lightly in his ear, "Make love to me."

Goku froze for a moment, withdrawing his finger from her and looking at her again. He looked over at Tien and then back. "You really want me too?" He swallowed hard, biting his lip. Oh gods, he wanted her. He looked over her entire body, a faint sheen on her skin made her seem to glow. Her breasts were smooth cream with the dusty rose of her nipples. His eyes went further down to her core. She was dripping with her essence, her lips swollen and red, the insides of her thighs glistening with wetness. He could only imagine what that would feel like pushing into her body, feeling her around his aching member.

He shuddered, remembering the yelling Chichi had given him after the Christmas Party a year ago, how married men and women should never ever kiss another man or woman, regardless if it seemed harmless. But he wanted this. Chichi denied him everything. He slept on a cold, lumpy couch every time he got affectionate or tried to seduce his wife. Here, this had been warm and pleasant. The bed they were on now was soft, squishy and it smelled amazing. They had all night, didn't they?

He scooted down until he was laying on his stomach, his face inches from her center. He spared her a look, getting a nod of encouragement before he lowered his head tentatively. She smelled amazing, her scent alone made him harden again. He carefully reached out with his tongue and tasted her. Oh gods. If he had thought she tasted good on Tien's finger, from the source she was delicious. More. He had to have more. He didn't waste any more time, lowering his face to her, suckling her, his nose buried into her soft curls as he drank from her swollen sex.

Sabriena gasped out at the warm feel of his tongue against her. "Oh, gods..." She reached down and rested her hand on the back of his head, lifting her hips against his face. She glanced at Tien, who licked his lips, his own length beginning to harden again. He crawled up the bed and laid beside her, kissing her lips. She moaned against the kiss and had to pull back, gasping for air as Goku twirled his tongue around her clit again.

Tien angled his body away from hers, thinking Goku might not appreciate his naked body being so close. This was about them - about Sabriena living out her fantasy and about helping Goku take his mind off of his divorce.

Sabriena slid one leg over Goku's shoulder, grinding her body against his hot mouth. "Oh yeah, baby," she whispered. "You're so good at this."

Goku opened his eyes, looking up at them. He felt a jolt of excitement run through him, seeing both of them watching him. Even though Tien was angled away from him, what Goku could see was impressive. He shuddered to imagine that length sliding into Sabriena; there was so much, the flesh was red and engorged, a drop of precome resting at the tip. The cock throbbed and the drop slid down the side. Goku felt a heat pooling in his gut as curiosity struck him hard. He tentatively reached out, while sliding his tongue deeper into Sabriena, purring against her as her fingers brushed his scalp. He locked eyes with Tien and touched the tip of his length, smearing the drop. It was different, feeling what he was used to on another mans body. He grasped it carefully, running his thumb around the top, marveling at the texture, the heat of it. He fixed his mouth around the swollen nub of Sabriena's clit and sucked hard.

Tien gasped in shock as Goku touched him. He hadn't been expecting that at all. Yet he couldn't stop the shiver of pleasure that worked its way through his body. He reached for Sabriena, kissing her mouth again, his hand groping for her breast. This... oh, this was wrong, another man touching him like that. He felt he was doing well just sharing his wife, but to share himself? Yet he couldn't deny that he was enjoying it. He felt very confused in that moment. His heart was racing, his mind swimming. He slowly thrust into Goku's hand, moaning at the sensation. No. No, it was wrong, wasn't it? He carefully pulled back from Goku's grip and grabbed the Saiyan's wrist, guiding his hand to Sabriena's breast. "Tell him how you want it," Tien whispered in her ear.

Sabriena was still moaning, panting. "Goku, please... I can't stand it anymore... I have to have you... Please? Please make love to me."

Tien slid down the bed next to Goku, draping an arm across his back, wanting Goku to know that he wasn't upset by the attention Goku had given him. He just needed a minute to work it all out in his head. "She wants you," Tien said softly in Goku's ear. "You don't have to be shy. Give her what she wants."

Goku pulled back from Sabriena's body, his lips glistening with her essence. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, looking down at Sabriena writhing on the bed. He wasn't sure about this. His breathing was harsh; he wanted to have her as well. She was looking up at him with warm, pleading eyes, gentle and kind. She truly had made a great transformation from the spoiled girl he had first met. And now, here she and Tien were, trying to help him through what had been one of the most difficult days of his life. He carefully moved up, grasping himself as he guided himself to her opening, gasping out as his head brushed that slickness, that heat. He had to hold himself back from thrusting in completely. It was agony as he finally pushed in, the silken heat gripping at his cock, squeezing him so perfectly. "Oh god," he sobbed. He held himself in check, making sure he didn't go too far in. He would not hurt her, he refused to.

Sabriena moaned out as he slid into her. "Yesss," she encouraged, lifting her hips towards him. Gods, that felt good. His cock was hard and thick as he slid it into her body, making her ache with need for him. But something wasn't quite right. She smirked and tried to thrust her hips up against him again. He was teasing her. That was okay, Tien would sometimes play like that too, but she knew a bit of begging would get her what she wanted. "Oh... Goku... don't tease me... I want you... I want more... nnnnn... I want all of you... inside me..." She wrapped her hands around the back of his neck, trying to pull his body down on top of hers and hooked one leg around his waist. "Please..."

Goku couldn't believe his ears. He cried out as her leg hooked around his waist and allowed him to slip in further. He tried to pull out, it was too much. He gasped out, "I don't want to hurt you." He looked at her seriously, his expression grim. Oh by the gods, his control was slipping. There was an ache deep within him and he wanted to just slide in all the way, to be hip to hip with this incredible woman. But once again, all he could remember was that when he tried to push all of himself into Chichi she made the most horrible pain filled face, tears in her eyes and she would cry at him to stop, slow down, pull out. He did not want to hurt Sabriena the same way; he didn't want to hurt her and then get thrown out because he couldn't control himself. He shook his head, sweat beading on his temple. He couldn't do it to her.

Sabriena froze. He wasn't playing around with her. He was serious. "What?" she asked softly. "Goku, you're not going to hurt me."

Tien sat up, confusion on his face. Oh that bitch, Chichi. What had she done to him over all these years? This was getting ridiculous. He should be enjoying himself, not worrying about hurting Sabriena just by making love to her. He didn't want to force Goku into anything, but he wanted to see him relax, to give in to his urges. He cautiously moved behind the Saiyan, leaning over him. "Give in, Goku," he said softly, his lips brushing Goku's ear. "She'll let you know if it's too much."

Sabriena nodded up at Goku, trying again to pull him to her. "Please, Goku," she purred. "I want all of you."

Goku nodded at their encouragement, Tien's chest pressing against his back, his hot breath caressing his ear. He carefully watched Sabriena's eyes and he finally allowed himself to push forward. She was so hot and slick, it was easy to slide into her. He gasped as he looked away from her face, down to where their bodies were joined and his eyes widened as he watched her body swallow him up all the way to the hilt. He groaned and fell over her, bracing himself above her, kissing her face, shuddering at that feeling of being held safe and securely. He swallowed and said shakily, "I'm not going to last very long..." He carefully pulled out and slid back in, biting his lip as stars burst before his eyes.

Sabriena cried out as he finally filled her body, his rock hard length pressing deeply into her. She kissed back at him, one leg still locked around his waist as he thrust into her. He was so gentle, so cautious. She bucked her hips against him, crying out his name. "Oh gods, Goku! Harder... Faster..." her voice was high, gasping cries. Her need for release was building. She wanted him to just pound into her, to show her what sex with a Saiyan was really like. She'd heard stories from her friends. She ground herself against him, arching her back up off the bed, trying to quicken their pace.

Tien sat back a bit, not wanting to invade Goku's space too much. And the view he had of their bodies meeting was spectacular. He leaned slightly back, watching Goku's hard length slide in and out of Sabriena and wrapped his hand around his own aching cock and began to stroke. Gods, that looked amazing. He thumbed over the bead of precum that formed at the tip, spreading the slickness around, stroking himself harder as he listened to Sabriena begging for Goku to give her more.

It had really been way too long. Something in Goku just broke and he finally sat back, taking one of her legs and lifting it so it rested on his shoulder. He carefully angled his body and slid deeply into her body, seeing her reaction was nothing but pure bliss, lust and she still called for more

Goku bit his lip hard, he was so close, his ex-wife's haunting voice still echoing in his head that he forgot to put a condom on. He quickly pulled out, panting hard, his face flushed with the tell tale signs that he was on the edge.

Tien said a curse under his breath and let go of his own aching member and gently grasped Goku's length after a moment's hesitation and carefully guided him back inside of Sabriena's body, "Don't tease her, Goku. Look how greedy her body is for you."

Goku couldn't bite back the sob of relief, of acceptance, when Tien's hand wrapped around him, another hand on his back, pushing him forward, sinking him back into that tight heat.

Sabriena is reached up for him, pulling him into her body, plundering his mouth with her own, encouraging him. "Please… just.. a bit more… don't stop… Don't you dare stop," she panted.

Tien moved to lay his body over Goku's back, his weight comforting yet not letting Goku pull all the way out again.

Goku groaned at all the sensations bombarding him. The tight warm bliss that was Sabriena, Tien's strong muscled chest at his back, his hardness pressing up against him in a way that gave him the most delicious shivers running up his spine. But it frightened him at the same time, made him question himself. Yet he couldn't deny that he was curious. But he could never, never ask that. What if Tien denied him? Would it ruin their friendship?

With a growl he finally thrust in hard. He bit his lip, tasting blood at how spectacular that felt and he pulled back out and did it again, harder and faster, setting a brutal pace as he lost himself to the pleasures of her body. Panting filled the air with the underlying chorus of skin slapping skin. He could feel that tingling deep inside of him, gathering. He leaned over Sabriena and drove himself into her body. "Come with me!" He cried feeling his cock swelling within her as he pressed inside of her so deeply and he roared as he tumbled over that edge, thrusting into her again, faster and faster as he came, her body caressing him, milking him dry as he spilled himself within her.

Sabriena screamed in pleasure, her body clenching down on his, her vision going white as the orgasm washed over her every nerve. "G-GOKU!" she screamed as his body poured into hers. She squeezed her muscles harder around him, wanting nothing more than to give him the most pleasure she possibly could. She was panting, shivering, as his pace finally slowed, her whole body covered in a sheet of sweat. "Holy shit... You're amazing... That was so good..."

Goku smiled at her before he pulled out and collapsed on her body, "Wow," he breathed, his vision slowly coming back into focus. He couldn't remember a time where he had ever come so hard in his life. That was including the nights on the full moon. He gave a small oof as he rolled over to the side, laying next to her in the bed, curling around her before he looked over at Tien, debating if he wanted to give his best friend his wife back. "Thank you," he said sincerely.

Sabriena giggled lightly and playfully kissed Goku's lips. "Thank YOU," she said softly. She ruffled his hair and wiggled away from him to go to Tien. He was sitting cross-legged at the end of the bed, his hard member standing proud. She crawled into his lap, hovering over him for just a moment before she impaled herself on his impressive length, screaming out her pleasure.

Tien groaned low in his throat, and his hands went to grab her ass as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Tien lifted her and pulled her down on his cock over and over.

Sabriena cried out in pleasure, feeling him pressing outwards on her lower stomach, his length embedded so deeply inside her. "More, Tien," she panted, "Oh gods, give me more."

Goku swallowed thickly as he watched, his limp member already giving a twitch at the sight before him. The way Sabriena just plunged down on Tien's cock; he thought for sure she would be in some kind of pain, but the look of lust and passion on her face, the screams for more… The way Tien brutally slammed up into her, his grip on her ass...Goku didn't understand it; everything that he had been lead to believe about making love was being turned upside down. He wondered how Sabriena could find taking in that length to be so pleasurable. He wondered, and he scared himself again, .two men together like that… It was wrong, wasnt it? Chichi had never been quiet whenever they had gone out and passed a male couple walking by holding hands. Saying that they should be ashamed of themselves, that there was a special circle of hell just for them. But if two or three people cared for each other, what did it matter? He couldn't suppress the shudder that worked its way through his body at the thought of taking in that length himself. He shook his head. Tien had shied away from his touch, so Goku just leaned back and watched.

Tien was groaning loudly, slamming his wife down over his cock. Her wet heat clenching around him, Goku's essence leaking out around him. He shivered at how much that turned him on. His mind began to wander. Sabriena had said her fantasy was to satisfy two men at the same time. Did she mean like this? Or as in both of them sharing her body together? Goku had willingly touched him. Perhaps, they could try both of them inside Sabriena at the same time. Tien's eyes rolled back in his head and he roared with pleasure as he came deeply within Sabriena's body.

She cried out at the same time, clenching around him, clawing at his back with her nails, leaving long red welts that only made him come harder. They shuddered against each other, trying to catch their breath. "Oh wow," Tien breathed. "Baby, you're awesome."

Sabriena grinned at him. "You are." She turned her face and leaned it against his chest, looking over at Goku. "He's pretty awesome too, you know," she giggled to Tien.

Goku blinked over at her with big innocent eyes, "You think so?" He scratched at the back of his head, smiling at them. It was nice to finally have been able to experience the act with two of the kindest people he knew who didn't shy away from him or tell him no, or tell him that he was doing it wrong, hurting them. He could probably get off just by watching them, he randomly thought. He wondered if this was a one time thing or if he would be invited back sometime. Not around on the full moon, he would certainly be too much for them then. He looked around, starting to feel out of place.

Sabriena looked over at Goku, reaching a hand out to him as she rested her head on Tien's chest. "So what next, handsome?" she asked the Saiyan, who looked like he was feeling a bit out of place.

Goku smiled sadly at her, moving to get off the bed, not wanting to wear out his welcome. "I'm good, thank you. Really." It pained him to get up, moving to pull on his pants, looking over at his lovers? Giving them a small smile. "Really, this was beyond amazing."

Tien and Sabriena both sat up suddenly, looking at him with wide eyes. "You're leaving?" Tien asked in surprise, worry filling him. Dammit, he'd taken things too far. He must've made Goku uncomfortable by being so close to him.

Sabriena was disappointed. They were only warming up as far as she was concerned. She scrambled to get out of bed, hurrying over to him, a knot in her throat. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked in a tiny voice.

Goku blinked down at her, pausing in his getting dressed, seeing the worry on her face and the sad look she gave him. He was so confused. "You, you guys, aren't you finished? I mean, we did.. You know, we did it. What else is there to do? Aren't you exhausted?" he stammered.

"There's lots we can still do," Sabriena answered. "And, no, we're not exhausted. We're just getting started."

"Goku, you don't have to leave," Tien added, moving to sit cross-legged in the middle of the bed. A blush touched his cheeks as he looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I was just, you know, trying to help you relax. Let yourself be in the moment. I didn't mean to make you leave."

Goku shook his head. "It's not that I'm uncomfortable. It's just, you know... That's usually it, isn't it?"

Sabriena lightly touched Goku's wrist, stopping him from pulling his pants on the rest of the way. "Please stay," she said softly. "I... I wanted... well, more."

He looked over them again and let his pants drop back to the ground, "I would like more. But I don't... I don't know what else to do." He moved back over to the bed, sitting down next to Tien.

Sabriena crawled on the bed beside him and smiled warmly at him, tugging him to lay next to her. She felt she could just stare at him for days. She'd always thought he was handsome. She sighed contentedly and reached over to touch his face again. "Anything you want," she answered.

Tien moved to flop on the bed behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist. "This was all her idea," Tien said, "She's the boss."

Sabriena jabbed him in the stomach with her elbow and he laughed. "We can have a bite to eat or we can just talk... or... other things," she said with a giggle. Her expression turned soft, "I don't want to run you off, Goku. I don't want to push you too far. But we're game for whatever you want."

Goku laughed, "You're not going to run me off." He sighed and leaned into her touch, turning his head to press a kiss to her palm before he looked up at her and to Tien. "I honestly don't know what to do. I want to stay. I'm curious. I've never before had an opportunity like this. Everything I thought about sex; I'm confused. It was never like this. Not even close." He sighed again and moved to lay back, looking up at the ceiling. "I'm up for whatever you guys have in mind. I want it all. I just hope you guys can be patient with me."

Sabriena scooted closer and laid her head on his chest, grabbing his arm and moving it around her shoulders. She lightly traced her nails over the lines of his chest, admiring the chiseled muscles.

"I don't know what that ex of yours drilled into your head, Goku, but this is what it's supposed to be like," Tien said, scooting closer to Sabriena, propping his head up on his elbow to look at his friend. "Well, maybe not the whole, you know, threesome thing, but I don't understand why you're so nervous. Sabriena and I trust you not to hurt her. For crying out loud, you've sparred with her! You know how tough she is. It's not any different in bed."

Sabriena looked up at him out of the corner of her eye. "We turning this into a sparring match?" she asked with a laugh.

Tien shook his head. "I just meant he doesn't have to worry about breaking you."

Sabriena kissed at Goku's chest, staring up at him, wanting him all over again, wanting Tien at the same time. Her lips trailed across his muscles to his nipple, her tongue flicking lightly over it, her hand skimming the hard muscles of his abs. "You are gorgeous," she breathed, pressing her curves against his side.

Goku blinked, feeling his body awaken again as she pressed her soft curves up against his hard body. "Again? You're insatiable," he chuckled. He looked up at Tien, chuckling still, "Is she always like this?" He laughed at the nod and reached down and tangled his hands into her hair, smelling the spices and honeysuckle drifting up and curling around him mixed with Tien's heady scent of the campfire, pine and earth. He could get drunk off of their scent. He smiled down at Sabriena, leaning down and brushing his lips over the crown of her head. "How do you want me?"

"Let me suck your dick again," she breathed boldly in his ear. She smiled at the shiver that shook his body before she turned to Tien and whispered, "And I want you to take me from behind at the same time."

Tien shivered as well, but nodded, "Okay."

She grinned and moved to sit between Goku's legs. "You just lay back," she instructed, running a hand up his stomach before she brought it back down to curl around his shaft. She teased at the tip of him, licking and sucking his head, feeling him harden in her hand and lips.

Tien sat up with a groan and moved behind her, grasping his length and stroking it to firmness again. "You're gonna be the death of me, girl." He leaned over her as he slid into her once again, moaning low in his throat. "Gods, that never gets old."

Sabriena moaned around Goku's hard flesh in her mouth and looked up at him again. She lightly nibbled the tip of his cock before wiggling the tip of her tongue in the slit there. She could taste him again already. She wrapped her lips around him and quickly swallowed him down, taking his cock all the way to the hilt, moaning obscenely as Tien began to thrust into her.

'Oh gods,' Goku thought as he tangled his hands in Sabriena's hair. The things she was doing to him. From his position laying down on the bed, he had an unobstructed view of Tien, his hands on his wife's hips, thrusting into her. He should have felt embarrassed, but he didn't. He could feel the thrusts; Sabriena's mouth moved over him and every thrust sent a shockwave through her body into her mouth and down his cock. Good lord Tien was relentless. With Goku's legs spread like they were for Sabriena, he felt almost as if they were intimate with each other in a way Goku never thought possible. He couldn't stop himself, feeling his cock harden even further at the idea, precum leaking out only to be immediately slurped down by the marvelous woman between his legs. He cautiously thrust up into Sabriena's mouth, his eyes rolling back in his head as he hit the back of her throat.

Tien was grunting, pounding his cock into Sabriena's dripping wet slit, their bodies slapping against one another. His hands gripped her hips tightly, digging into her flesh, making her moan even more around Goku. Tien leaned over her back, his pace quickening. He watched in fascination as her throat swelled over and over again with Goku's length penetrating it. He wondered... he had to touch it... He gently wrapped his fingers around her neck, feeling it expand. "Suck it," he said in a low voice. His hand guided her until her face was pressed against Goku's body, holding her there and he massaged her throat, feeling Goku's cock through her skin. "Don't move, just suck." He rubbed his hand up and down her throat as he pounded harder into her.

Sabriena was going wild at the feel of Tien's hand stroking Goku in her throat, his own cock slamming into her with brutal force. Tien was starting to take control, to tell her what to do. She loved that. She swallowed around Goku, her throat pulling at him, her cheeks hollowing as she suckled again.

Goku's eyes went wide as he listened to Tien's command, the controlling voice making his cock twitch in Sabriena's mouth, but when he felt Tien's hand close in on Sabriena's throat, he could actually feel the heat radiating from the other man, the hand moving over him through Sabriena's throat. He lost it, his eyes rolling back in his head as he felt his cock swelling as he came. "TIEN!" he shouted, his essence exploding down Sabriena's throat, "SABRIENA!" He moaned out as he bucked his hips up, oh gods, he could still feel Tien's hand, rubbing him, working him through his orgasm. It was such a powerful feeling, he felt himself swell again, spilling a smaller burst of his cum as a second orgasm took him as his vision turned white and he fell back, blacking out.

Sabriena choked and pulled back, hacking. "Go..." she choked again and had to force herself to swallow the hot cum in her throat before she could speak. "GOKU?!"

Tien froze, not sure whether he should worry or laugh. "Wow, I didn't mean to do that to him," he murmured.

"Is he okay?" she asked.

Tien eyed his friend for a moment, "Yeah I think so. Can... can I finish?" Sabriena bucked back against him in answer and he slammed into her again, making her scream. It didn't take long for them to both go over that edge, crying out each other's names, breathing heavily as they came down from their orgasms. Tien shuddered as he withdrew from her body and laid down next to Goku.

Goku awoke a moment later, feeling sleepy and disoriented. "Wh-what happened?" he asked, blinking widely.

"You passed out on us, buddy," Tien chuckled. "You alright?"

Goku exhaled a long breath and nodded, laying back against the pillows.

"How about I make us a late-night snack?" Sabriena asked.

"Sounds good," Goku answered weakly, leaning far back into the pillow. He was so tired, but he didn't want to sleep. He didn't want to miss a moment with them, afraid he would miss something.

Goku watched Sabriena get off the bed, grabbing up Tien's shirt and pulling it on as she went to the fireplace. He swallowed hard as she turned and winked at him before busying herself with the soup that was still simmering there.

Tien laughed warmly as Goku's eyes drooped a little. "We wearing you out?"

"No, I'm okay," Goku answered, trying to stifle a yawn as he moved to sit up.

"Why don't you lay down and rest while she cooks?" Tien suggested as he laid a warm hand in the center of Goku's chest, accidentally brushing his nipple as he moved to firmly push the Saiyan down, laying with him.

"Don't wanna sleep," Goku yawned. "I might miss something."

"You're not gonna miss anything, buddy," he promised, pulling the quilt up over Goku. "I promise."

Goku nodded sleepily and drifted quickly off to sleep. Tien smiled at him but couldn't help wondering what on earth that ex-wife of his did to him. He really wasn't expecting his. "What did she do to him?" he wondered aloud.

Sabriena glanced over at the bed and saw that Goku was fast asleep. "Who did what? You mean that crazy ex of his?" Sabriena rolled her eyes, she never could stand Chichi, even from the very first moment they'd met. "You'd think she'd beat him in bed the way he acts. I've never seen anyone so attention starved before."

Tien turned to look at his friend again, looking at him in a totally new way. He... gods... what was he thinking? He was starting to feel an attraction to Goku and the thought frightened him. He had never, ever found another man attractive in all his life. He wondered what it would be like, being with another man like that. He shook his head, trying to clear the thoughts away. But Goku was right here, lying beside him, a peaceful look on his face as he slept. He carefully ran his fingers through Goku's silky black hair, just staring at him. He stayed that way a long time, just watching his friend sleep while all these arousing, frightening thoughts swam in his mind.

"I managed to salvage the soup if you're hungry," Sabriena said, making him jump.

He hadn't realized she was behind him. Tien nodded and got up, suddenly feeling very hungry. He snatched his pants off the floor and hastily pulled them on. Perhaps a hot meal and a moment to think would clear his mind.

Sabriena sat on the bed and shook Goku's shoulder. "Wake up, honey. You hungry?"

Goku opened his eyes sleepily and smiled, "I was afraid it was only a dream."

"No baby," she said softly, her voice warm. "We're here." She kissed his cheekbone and he closed his eyes at the affection radiating from her. "Now come get something to eat or you're not going to last the night."

Goku blinked as he came back to himself. He had a small smile on his face as "Wow." He rolled over, looking around; he felt absolutely drained, but in the best way possible. "Did you say something about food?" He looked over to the table to see Tien eating a bowl of soup and his stomach grumbled loudly. He sat up, smiling at Sabriena and pulled her into his lap, burying his face into her hair, wrapping his arms around her. He sighed happily. "Thank you guys. I didn't know how much I needed this."

"Well come on and eat," Sabriena said, snuggling into his neck for a moment. "You're gonna need the energy. Cause I'm not done with you yet."


	3. Dinner Conversation

Tien looked over at them, Sabriena in the white shirt, sitting in Goku's lap. The tiniest surge of jealousy sprang in his chest. "Not in the shirt," he said.

"Oops!" Sabriena giggled. She looked over her shoulder at Goku, "It's special," she said softly, "Don't worry. You didn't do anything wrong." She hopped out of his lap and took his hand, pulling him to stand up.

Goku stood up and stretched, but realized he was the only one completely naked and he blushed, looking around for his pants.

"Here Goku," Tien said, reaching over and picking up Goku's orange pants from the floor. He tossed them across the cabin and Goku gratefully pulled them on before he made his way to the table.

Tien felt bad for snipping at her, but that shirt meant a lot to them. He felt a blush creeping across his cheeks as Goku sat next to him. "I... uh... hope that wasn't too much," he said nervously. "You know... m-my hand on her throat while you..." he trailed off, staring into his soup again, his face burning hot.

Goku looked over at Tien. He saw the blush on the other man's cheeks, the way he was lost in thought. He wasn't sure what to think about it. "It felt good," he said honestly. He swallowed, "What… whatever happens between us tonight… I think I could be willing to find out where that goes...but," he paused, thinking about what if the others knew; his sons… Lindsey… heaven forbid his ex-wife find out about it. "Could we keep it just between us.?"

"YES," Tien agreed strongly. He winced at how harshly he'd said it. "I mean, I don't think it's anyone else's business."

"Awwww," Sabriena pouted, "I was wanting to brag to the other girls."

"DON'T. YOU. DARE." Tien growled.

Sabriena threw her head back and laughed, "I won't tell anyone. Promise. Although, I don't care what anyone else thinks," she stated. "We're adults and what we do behind closed doors is no one else's business, as long as we're all in agreement." She tucked into her soup, eating faster than she should have. "Hurry up, boys. I want more."

Tien shook his head. "Goku, I might have to keep you. She's getting more and more demanding. I can't get anything done around here anymore," he chuckled.

Goku paused in his eating long enough to tilt his head back and laugh, "So! That's how its going to be, huh? I am to be a sex slave for your insatiable wife?" He chuckled and ate more of the soup, rolling it around on his tongue before he swallowed. "If I get to eat hot meals every day that are as amazing as this, I think you'll have a hard time getting rid of me." He looked at them, still smiling, "Do I get to sleep in a bed?

"Ooooo my own personal sex slave?" Sabriena laughed, "You sure you want to agree to that? Cause I can think of alllll sorts of naughty things to do to your body."

Goku shivered, but chuckled at her, watching her for a moment before he reached out and tucked a stray strand of hair behind his ear. He froze suddenly, thinking back over their activities and felt his face drain, "Oh gods…" He dropped his hand away and clenched his fists into his own hair, pulling at the roots, daring to look at them both, "I forgot. I didn't…" He swallowed hard, "I wasn't wearing a condom." He squeezed his eyes shut, remembering how adamant Chichi had been that he wore one because she didn't want to get pregnant again. Gods, the thought that he could have just gotten his best friend's wife pregnant made his stomach churn, "What do we do? Tien, I'm so sorry, I didnt mean…"

Sabriena and Tien blinked at each other for a moment. "We never use condoms," Tien said, feeling a bit bewildered. Good lord, Chichi hardly ever gave him any and she made him use those blasted things when she finally did give him some? Tien shook his head.

"Goku, honey, it's okay," Sabriena said, reaching over and gently grabbing his wrist, trying to get him to let go of his hair. "I took care of that a long time ago. You don't have to worry about getting me pregnant and I promise, Tien and I are clean. And we know you are. It's alright."

Tien cocked an eyebrow at her as he thought about it. He'd never seen her take a pill before, but he'd never thought to question her about it since she'd reassured him that she had that part under control.

Goku blinked up at her, slowly letting go of his hair, letting out a slow breath when he realized they both were still smiling at him. He was having the hardest time relaxing and he wished that he could just let go, enjoy the moment, the night with them, "That...that's good. I was thinking you were going to kick me out and I would be back to the bed on the couch at my place."

Tien snickered, but frowned when Goku mentioned the couch. He remembered Goku mentioning that Chichi made him sleep on the couch most nights.

Sabriena caught Tien's eye and frowned, too. "You're spending the night here tonight," Sabriena stated firmly. "In our bed. And I'm not taking no for an answer."

Tien smiled softly at Sabriena. "You never cease to amaze me," he murmured to her. A year ago, she wouldn't have cared about Goku's feelings, nor Tien's for that matter. And here she was, taking care of both of them while living out her most secretive fantasy. He couldn't help but wonder, though, now that the subject had been brought up. "So, ah, I've never seen you take a pill or anything," he said, poking around his soup with his spoon.

Sabriena has just taken a bite of her soup and she shook her head as she swallowed. "I don't have to," she answered. "As soon as I was eighteen, I found a doctor to do a tubal litigation." She nearly laughed at the way they blinked at her, clearly not understanding what she'd just said. "I had surgery to make sure I could never, ever get pregnant. So, you know, no worries," she said with a shrug. "Took me forever to convince someone to do it, though. They don't want women that young to have it done. They think she'll change her mind or something stupid like that."

Goku exchanged a look with Tien before he looked back at her, his expression a touch sad. "You don't ever want to have children? What if you and Tien decide you want to? What if you do change your mind? I mean, I know its tough and all, women are amazing like that, but I know my kids are worth it." He bit his lip, thinking of his youngest son, gods how he missed him. He couldnt think that someone would want to pass up an experience like that.

Sabriena leveled her eyes on him. "I don't ever want kids of my own. Ever." She looked to Tien, hoping he agreed with her. Surely he wouldn't change his mind, would he?

"Huh," Tien said, not quite sure what to think. "You were serious, weren't you?" he chuckled, a smile splitting his face. "Good deal. I don't blame you; I wouldn't want to have to take medicine every day, either." He was relieved, really. He was too old to even think about having children at this point in his life. And, honestly, where would they even put a baby if they had one? He saw the sad expression on Goku's face. "I don't want kids, either. Honest."

Goku huffed, giving them both a look as if they had sprouted extra heads before he shrugged. He really had no place to say what they did and didn't want. He relaxed and gave a smile to them, "As long as you both are happy, that's what matters, right?" Chichi had often told him he had an unrealistic want for more children. He just loved them, they were so small and squishy. They smelled good and were so adorable with their big eyes. He wondered briefly if he could go over to Gohan's and steal Phoenix away for a few days.

Tien gave a nod, relieved that Goku wasn't pressing the issue. "We are happy," he said. "I wouldn't change a thing about us."

Sabriena smiled at her husband, thinking how incredibly lucky she was to have found him. "Now eat up before your soup gets cold," she encouraged, nudging Goku's elbow.

Goku couldn't seem to eat fast enough. The flavors, textures of the food - he just couldn't get over it. He paused eating just long enough to say, "Tien, you eat like a king."

Tien laughed and nodded. "Yeah, she spoils me." He winked at his wife and she smiled, watching the two of them eat.

She could see the appreciation and enjoyment on both of their faces and she beamed inside. 'I could do this,' she thought to herself. 'I could take care of both of these men.' The thought that warmed her from the inside out; two men in her heart at once. It wasn't something that was really approved by many people, but if it was just the three of them, who was to say what was or wasn't acceptable? If Tien was okay with it and if Goku was okay with it, who was anyone else to tell her she was wrong?

She just hurt for Goku. This man who always seemed so happy and carefree, who was one of the fiercest warriors she'd ever seen, so loyal and protective; for him to be treated this way for so long behind closed doors and none of them knew it, not a one of them had ever seen it. He always seemed so happy with Chichi before. Smiling at her, speaking so softly to her, the way his eyes warmed when she entered a room, but the more Sabriena thought about it, she couldn't remember Chichi ever acting the same way towards him. The only things Sabriena had ever heard from that woman's mouth had been harsh - towards her husband or her children.

Sabriena took another bite of her food, eyeing Goku thoughtfully. She swallowed. "So you gonna tell us what she did to you?"

Tien choked on his bite of food, thumping his chest and giving her a look. He shouldn't have been surprised. His wife was rather blunt, save for asking Goku into their bed, but even he was startled by her question.

Goku looked up from his soup at that, seeing their firm, worried looks. It was like they were having a conversation without having to speak to each other. He looked over at the bed, the rumpled and stained sheets...looked like a heaven to him.

Goku had just taken the last bite of his food and slowly set his spoon back down in the bowl, chewing slowly. He swallowed and reached for his coffee without looking at her. "What do you wanna know?" he asked quietly and took a long swig.

Sabriena crossed her arms and threw one leg over the other, sitting back in her chair, staring hard at him. "Why are you so timid? I'm not going to sugar coat it, Goku, that's not my style. My friends talk. A lot. I've heard how the other Saiyans are in bed. But you... You're so... unsure of yourself."

Tien sighed and sat down his spoon as he rubbed at his face before looking over at Goku. "Seriously, Goku, we are worried. It was like you were afraid to let yourself enjoy the moment."

Goku shrugged. "I've never really been able to before. Ch-" he paused and frowned. He didn't even want to speak her name right now. "She never... never really wanted to do it. She was really uptight about it. It was like she did it because she thought she had to. I mean, when we were first married, she was really into it. But then, after we had Gohan, she acted like it didn't matter anymore. She didn't want me to touch her or hold her. She was cold. Really, REALLY cold towards me when it came to that. If it hadn't been for the full moon, I probably wouldn't have had any for several years now."

They sat silently for a few minutes. "You still haven't answered my question," Sabriena stated. "So she didn't give it to you very often. That doesn't explain why you're so damn scared to touch me or... you know..."

Tien sighed. "LANGUAGE."

"Not now," Sabriena snipped, her eyes still on Goku.

Goku frowned again, his voice barely above a whisper, "I never did anything right."

Tien snorted, "What do you mean? That was one heck of a performance you just gave us. I didn't notice you doing anything wrong, save for not letting yourself enjoy the moment."

Goku shrugged, staring at the coffee cup in his hands. "If I grabbed her hair too hard, if I..." he licked his lips. It was embarrassing to admit, "If I went too... far... she complained that it hurt. She never, EVER, did for me what you just did," he said, looking at Sabriena. "She NEVER did that. If I did something she didn't like, she just stopped. Cut me off. I usually ended up sleeping on the couch those nights..." He leaned back from the table and looks around the cabin, not meeting Sabriena's or Tien's eyes. "I tried to make her happy."

Tien was seething, outwardly calm, but inwardly, the more Goku talked, the angrier he became towards the woman that was supposed to have loved Goku. The mother of his children, the woman he fought to protect and love, kicked him to the couch for just trying to make love to her!? It wasn't right. Tien understood why Goku was the way he was now. He just didn't understand why he'd put up with it for so many years. Unless it was for his kids. Or if Goku really did love Chichi that much. But that made it all the worse. Tien couldn't imagine being in love with someone who didn't love him back, who wouldn't let him express that love. He looked at Sabriena and suddenly saw her in an entirely new light. How lucky was he to have such a beautiful, affectionate wife who gave him every part of her willingly, eagerly, any time he wanted it?

Sabriena licked her lips, thinking. "Why are you so scared of hurting me? You're so... nervous! I don't understand. I've heard how the other Saiyans are in bed..."

Tien cocked an eyebrow at her.

"What?" she asked. "The girls talk a lot! And, yes, that includes Bulma. It was my understanding that Saiyans are really aggressive in bed. What on earth did she do to you, baby? And more to the point, WHY did you put up with her for so many years?!"

Goku looked down and tilted his head to the side, bringing his mating mark into a better light for them to see. He spoke, his voice bordered on broken, "Mates don't leave each other." He looked up at Sabriena, glanced over at Tien and then back down at his hands on the table. "I put up with her because, she was my mate." He sighed, "When we first met she said she wanted a wedding. I thought it was a type of cake. I was just a little kid. When she asked me if I wanted it too, I said yes. She said that it was a promise I needed to keep, so we got married as soon as we were old enough. The cake wasn't that good," he said bitterly. He swallowed, "As for the scared thing… well… Chichi didn't like it when I got overly affectionate or aggressive in bed. Anything like blow jobs or that," he nodded over to the bed, indicating what they had just done, "was never an option. If I got too rough or went in too deep, she would cry and push me away. She'd usually lock herself in the bedroom until I 'came to my senses.' She would often tell me to take care of it myself, or go out and have a fist fight with Vegeta..."

Tien felt sick to his stomach. He knew Chichi was a bitter, mean, manipulative person. But he never expected for her to be this bad to Goku. Truth be told, he assumed she must've been great in bed because that was the only reason he could see Goku staying with her. To learn that she pushed him away or denied him completely infuriated him. His hand shook as he tried to finish his late dinner. "Ridiculous," he growled.

Sabriena frowned and pushed away her dinner. She reached over and took his hand, "I would NEVER do that to you," she said softly. "And we're sorry you had to put up with that. Let us make it up to you. We care about you, Goku."

Goku finished off his coffee and Tien poured him a fresh cup. "Thanks," he said roughly as though something were caught in his throat. He drank deeply from his cup again. "It wasn't just that, though. She hated the fighting, that I was always training."

Sabriena scowled. "Maybe you'd have been home instead of training if you had something worth being home for."

Goku blinked and looked at her. "Huh?"

Sabriena leaned forward, gripping the edge of the table, her eyes blazing. "Goku, think about what we just did. If you had THAT waiting for you at home, anytime you wanted it, would you be out training as much as you do?"

Tien had to smirk at that. Though he wasn't sure if it was something to boast about. They tried to keep training, but it was rather easy to just fall into bed with her every night, even if they didn't do anything. Just being near her was a comfort. Chichi should have been that for Goku.

He shook his head, "You're not the one who is in the wrong here Goku. I just can't believe she would do something like that to you. Excuse me for saying so, but she has to be out of her mind. After everything you've done to protect her? Protect this planet?!"

"She always thought someone else should do it. She wanted me home. For what, I don't know." Goku shook his head and shrugged. "That's why she filed for divorce. Said I was never home."

Tien sighed heavily; he felt like cursing that woman for doing that to Goku. It made him seethe. "She kind of forced your hand on that one; made it so you didn't want to be home and then pulled that crap on you? " He shook his head again and drained his coffee cup, "I hate to say it Goku, but I think you are better off. Something like that is poison. It'd eat away at you otherwise. It already has."

"Hmm! Gee!" Sabriena snapped sarcastically. "Maybe if she'd given you a REASON to be home, you would have been!"

Goku considered their words for a minute. "You know, I think you guys are right..."

"Goku, she tried to blame you for the end of your marriage. It wasn't your fault. It was hers," Tien states. "Don't you blame yourself for one second."

"It's just easier to do. I mean… she… she's a good..." He stopped himself, the lump in his throat was back and he didn't know how to finish that sentence. He didn't like to speak ill of anyone, certainly not the mother of his children.

Tien exhaled through his nose, letting the air out slowly, trying to calm himself. This night wasn't just about Sabriena's secret fantasy anymore. It had to be some work of fate that Goku had come there that night. He needed their help. He needed them. "We're here for you, Goku."

Goku smiled at Sabriena, running his thumb over the soft skin of the top of her hand. He didn't want to think of Chichi any more. He wanted to forget all about her. He didn't realize how much it hurt, how much the mark meant to him. Everything that it represented, to have her throw it in his face; it meant nothing to her. He turned his head away and covered his face with his free hand, feeling tears welling up.

"Don't," Tien said softly and pulled Goku's hand away from his face. "I've seen you cry enough tears for her. Things are going to get better for you now, Goku. I know it." He squeezed Goku's hand, offering a sympathetic smile.

Sabriena got up from her chair and, still holding his hand, walked over to Goku and sat on his knee, straddling his leg. She brushed the tears from his eyes before she leaned in, kissing him softly, slowly, taking her time, trying to will away those tears, to show Goku how much she and Tien cared about him. She hated that her friend had been treated like that. Abused like that. She wanted to ease that pain, make it go away, help him forget.

The tender gesture only brought more tears to his eyes; no one had ever kissed him like that, so carefully as if he was made of glass. He carefully rested his hands on her thighs, wanting to wrap her in his arms and hold her tightly, but he remembered Tien's reaction when they had embraced on the bed. No more tears for Chichi. He pulled back from Sabriena, smiling at her, reaching up and cupping her face. "Thank you. You and Tien both. These few hours together; it's more love that I've had in twenty-two years in a marriage with her."

Sabriena took his face in her hands. "She wasn't good to you, baby. You know that. You don't have to say it out loud, but you know it." She could see the sadness in his eyes, the longing for something more - to be loved, to be allowed to be himself, to let loose, to give in to his true nature without being scolded or judged. Sabriena leaned closer to him and he could see how passionate her warm, honey-colored eyes were. "Let me be good to you," she whispered.

Tien stood and went to them, leaning over Goku's shoulders and giving him a quick squeeze. "We just want you to be happy, buddy," Tien said.

Sabriena leaned into Goku's hand, smiling at him. She hated Chichi and the things that woman had done. Sabriena started to imagine Goku being there with her and Tien on a regular basis. The affection she could show this man, the kindness, the attention. She could see that he craved it, yet was too emotionally beat up to dare ask for it. She could see herself with both of these men, caring for them, loving them. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Goku's neck, holding him tightly, trying not to let her own tears fall. He deserved so much better than what he'd had for all these years.

"I'm sorry she treated you that way," Sabriena whispered.

He gave in and hugged her tightly, burying his face in her neck. The sheer amount of feeling radiating from her and Tien warmed him in a way he didn't think was possible. He wanted them. He wanted to spend the rest of the night in their arms, even if this was a one night only. He hoped not, but he wanted to have as much of it as he could stand until it was burned into his being and he would never forget.

Goku swallowed hard, his voice low, quiet, "I don't want to hurt you. Either of you."

There was understanding look in Sabriena's eyes as she placed both hands on either side of his face, smiling down at him. "You're not going to hurt us. And we won't hurt you." She rubbed her leg in between his, a gleam in her eyes. "I think we need to explore some more. There's so much the three of us could do together."

Tien offered a hand to each Sabriena and Goku. "Come on," he said, taking their hands, "Let's go back to bed." He led them across the cabin and stopped at the edge of the bed to pull his pants back off. He laid back on the bed, looking up at Sabriena, "Your call, girl. Whatever you want."

She cocked an eyebrow at him. "_Anything_ I want?" she giggled.

He narrowed his eyes. "Within reason." He didn't like the ornery tone in her voice. He still wasn't sure how he felt about being too intimate with Goku or how the Saiyan would feel about being intimate with him.

She smiled and looked at Goku, "This is about you, now. I want you to be satisfied. What's your favorite position?"


	4. Experimenting

Goku took off his pants before climbing back onto the bed with them, sitting on his knees. He blinked at her innocently. "Ah...I don't know. There's more than the two?" He chuckled at the expressions on their faces. He moved, scooting back on the bed, making room for her to climb on before he laid down on his side next to her, moving to kiss her lips again, moaning against them.

Sabriena felt a thrill of excitement shoot up her spine as she slid her arms around Goku, kissing him deeply. Her core throbbed with need for him and she began to stroke his cock, loving the way it firmed in her hand, the heat from it. She hooked her leg over his hip, moaning into the kiss as she pulled her hand away and rubbed herself against him. She shivered in his embrace and pulled at his shoulder, trying to roll him on top of her.

Goku almost didn't know what to do. After all of his failed attempts at romancing his wife, here Sabriena was practically throwing herself at him. He moved over top of her, leaning down and kissing her, shivering at the way her core rubbed up against his hard cock. He had to get this right.

Tien moved back to lean against the headboard, watching the two of them together. Gods, that was so hot. He wanted to watch them, to see Goku just absolutely give in and fuck Sabriena into the mattress, to hear his wife panting and crying out in pleasure. His cock stood at attention again and he couldn't stop himself from wrapping his hand around it, stroking it slowly as he watched.

Sabriena bucked her hips up against Goku a little harder, panting, whining for him. "Take me," she begged. "I want you... I want to feel you inside me... please..."

Goku bit his lip as he pushed inside of her, careful once more to not go in too far. He looked at Sabriena carefully, looking for any signs of discomfort before he pulled back and pushed back in, moaning softly as he did.

Sabriena gasped out as he slid into her, clenching her muscles around him. Oh gods, that felt good. She nipped at his chest, sucking on a nipple as she raised her hips, trying to take more of him into her. He was so slow, so gentle. It amazed her how much control he had, how he could be so soft and sweet when she knew deep down he was so powerful and strong. "More," she whispered, "I want more."

Goku groaned and nodded, pushing just a little bit further in, biting his lip. But by the goddess, it was hard to restrain himself. He looked at her, watching her pleasure, still nervous. He couldn't forgive himself if he brought her pain.

Tien sighed again, seeing Goku's hesitation. "Goku, it's okay, you don't have to hold back," he said in what he hoped was a reassuring tone. "She can handle it. I promise."

Sabriena nodded, trying to buck up against him more, but stopped when he pulled back again.

Tien didn't know what to do. Goku had given in and let Sabriena go earlier when Tien held his arms and again when Tien had laid over his back. He wondered if the other man would feel more comfortable if he held him again. "Why don't you guys try a different position?" he asked. "C'mere, Goku. You can lean back against me." His heart was pounding in his chest; he hoped he wasn't coming across as being too pushy or demanding or, god forbid, like he was trying to come onto Goku in any way.

Goku whimpered and pulled back, sitting on his knees, looking over at Tien and down at Sabriena, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean… I just thought..." He shook his head, closing his eyes; too many times he said that, too many times he had been yelled at that it was a sign he wasn't really thinking. He looked over at Tien, his eyes looking over the erect member in his friends lap, the way it twitched. He wanted him to go over there. He moved carefully, looking at Tien a moment before he turned his back to his friend and leaned back against him.

Tien leaned back against the headboard, letting Goku rest his back against his chest. His heart pounded against his ribs again, wondering if this was wrong for the two of them to be so close together in a situation like this. But this was about Sabriena and her wants, her desires, and Tien was determined to give it to her. He tried to will away his erection again, but didn't completely succeed. "You okay?" he asked softly.

Goku nodded.

Sabriena's eyes smoldered as she looked at the two men and she crawled up Goku's body, straddling his hips once more. She slid her fingers into his hair, smiling softly at him. "You don't have to be sorry," she said and kissed his lips. "You didn't do anything wrong. I just want more of you."

Sabriena's mouth went dry at the sight...nothing but warmth and a need to make things right for this man...both of these men…

She carefully reached out and rested her hand on Goku's leg, skimming her hand upwards, but completely ignoring him in favor to kiss at his chest, trailing her tongue over the muscles that were practically chiseled into him. swirling her tongue around his nipples, catching a bud between her teeth and giving a light tug. She was determined to see the Saiyan in him. She wanted to see this carefree man become what he was supposed to be in bed, not some timid creature born from years of abuse

Goku hissed and arched his back at her hot mouth on him. He could feel the curve of her breasts lightly brushing the hard muscles of his stomach. Her hand slid up his side to his shoulder and she ran her fingertips down his arm, her nails lightly scraping over his bicep. Her hot mouth pulled at his chest and he thought once again of how her mouth had enveloped his hard length. She laid against his chest, still teasing his nipple in her mouth, one arm sliding under his to grip his shoulder blade, the other hand finding Tien's hand and squeezing it.

Sabriena smiled against Goku's chest, listening to the raspy gasps of air issuing from his throat. She trailed her tongue across his chest to the other side, slowly tracing the edge of his nipple which hardened instantly. She flicked it lightly with the tip of her tongue, her eyes staring up at him to see his reaction. His eyes were clenched shut, he was panting through his teeth. She kissed his taut flesh softly before capturing it in her mouth, pulling at it with her lips, her tongue swirling over it. She could feel him growing hard against her thigh and she drew her leg up slightly, teasing it.

Tien felt himself hardening as well from watching his wife pleasing Goku so enthusiastically, trying to make up for all the wrong that had befallen him. He raised a hand, sliding it up over Goku's throat, feeling his adam's apple bob as Goku swallowed hard at the sensations of Sabriena's tongue. He bent his head, his lips brushing at Goku's ear, speaking loud enough that Sabriena could hear as well, "Goku...you tell us what you want and we will do our best to make it happen." He squeezed at Sabriena's hand, "You said you don't know what your favorite position is? Let's see if we can't help you find one."

Goku was speechless . He couldn't think of what to ask. Sabriena slides up Goku's chest and kisses his lips again as Tien whispered, "Just tell us what you want," his breath hot on Goku's ear.

Sabriena kissed her way across Goku's cheekbone and met Tien's lips briefly. "We won't judge," she whispered in Goku's ear.

Goku turned his face to kiss Sabriena's lips again. "I want you," he said softly. "Please. I want to feel you around me again."

Sabriena smiled against his lips, brushing her hand into his hair. "That can be arranged." She pushed herself up, leaning over to catch Tien's lips in a passionate kiss before she slid back down Goku's body, a mischievous look in her eyes. "Goku,"she purred, moving down in front of his stiffening length, ghosting her hand over it, but not touching, "you didn't say what part of me you wanted wrapped around you. You want my hands?" She carefully grasped him with both of her hands, one on top of the other, moving them together over the hot, hard flesh, watching Goku's reactions carefully.

Goku shivered violently against Tien. "Oh god," he rasped, his back arching again. The way her warm hands slid over him, tugged at him, made him ache to feel her hot body over him again. She squeezed the head of his erection and little stars popped in his vision. He could feel a trickle of hot liquid seep from him, it met her hands and turned her touch slick as she continued to stroke him.

When he bucked up into her hands, she grinned and lowered her lips to the head, licking at the slick shaft. "Did you want my lips… my throat?" Without waiting for a response she swallowed him whole, using her hands to push his hips to the bed, feasting upon his flesh, moaning around him as if she could not get enough even though her nose was buried against his body.

Goku cried out in surprise and pleasure as she devoured him. His hand flew to the back of her neck, sweeping her hair into his hand the way he'd seen Tien do. "Ah, ah, ah," Goku cried loudly as Sabriena bobbed on his hard flesh. He'd sat up, propping himself up with his free hand.

Tien calmly grabbed Goku by his shoulders and pulled him back against his chest. "Relax," he said in his low, gravelly voice.

Sabriena moaned her pleasure, opening her eyes and looking up at the both of them. The sight made her ache, deep down to her core. Goku's head thrown back, against Tien's shoulder, the way her husband held him so carefully. She didn't stifle herself as another moan worked its way out of her mouth, the vibrations sinking into Goku's length. Slowly, she licked her way back up to the tip, fastening her lips around the red flesh, enjoying the feel of it beneath her, suckling from it, trying to draw more of him out onto her tongue. She let him slip from her mouth, her hand stroking him easily with the wetness coating him and she licked her lips, snapping her fingers at Goku to get him to open his eyes and look at her. She smiled at him and moved up, straddling his hips, holding his hardness just so, teasing him against her core. It took everything she had to hold back and not just impale herself on him… not yet, "Or did you want this?"

Goku's jaw hung open as he tucked his chin to his chest to see her better. He was breathing heavy, wanting her so bad.

"Baby, quit teasing him," Tien softly scolded. "You know he wants you."

A smirk touched her lips. "But I like watching him," she said, barely allowing the tip of him to slide into her. She was amazed at the way he didn't drive his hips up. He could have easily taken her if he wanted to. She was going to make him. "Goku," she said softly, drawing his eyes to hers. "If you want me, you have to take me."

He was shaking as he swallowed again. "I... don't want to... hurt you."

Tien leaned down to Goku's ear, nibbling at it, moving his hands down to smooth over his chest, accidentally brushing the hardened nubs there. "She's not made of glass, Goku. You can be yourself; we want you to be yourself."

Goku carefully placed his hands on Sabriena's hips, staring at her beautiful face, his eyes questioning. "Can I?" he asked, his voice shaking.

She nodded.

He slowly pulled her down over his throbbing shaft, groaning loudly as her hot body clenched around him once again. He'd never been on the bottom before and he quickly discovered how much he enjoyed it. It made him feel like she really did want this.

Tien frowned. He could still see inches of Goku outside of his wife's body. "All of it, Goku. She's okay. You're okay. You have to let go of your inhibitions."

Goku's hands were still on Sabriena's hips, gripping her tightly, sliding her up and down on the first few inches of him. He was still worried about hurting her even after all she had done for him, the way she had so lovingly kissed him, pleasured him...

Sabriena suddenly grabbed Goku's wrists. "QUIT BEING A TEASE," she snarled.

He blinked widely at her, jumping at the sharp tone of her voice.

"Sabriena," Tien said in a warning tone. "Easy."

"No," she snapped and grabbed Goku's thumbs, peeling his hands away from her hips and slid forcefully down his shaft, taking him completely into her body. Goku's breath caught in his throat, he couldn't breathe as Sabriena threw her head back and growled loudly in her throat. "OH GODS, YESSS."

Tien could feel his cock throbbing against Goku's back as he watched his wife in such ecstasy. This was delicious torment, watching her slide her body over his best friend's shaft, knowing what pleasure it brought to both of them. His bond to his wife was so strong, he could feel waves of pleasure rippling lightly through his own body. There had to be more that the three of them could do. He'd told Goku to let go of his inhibitions. Could he, Tien, let go of his own? He licked his lips and leaned down to lightly bite at Goku's ear, letting his tongue skim the rim of it.

Goku leaned his head back into the crook of Tien's neck, moaning in pleasure as Sabriena continued to ride him.

Tien pressed his lips to the side of Goku's throat, feeling his racing pulse there. "Feels amazing, doesn't it?" he whispered loudly.

Goku nodded. "She's incredible, Tien."

Tien tensed at the sound of his name on his friend's lips, his voice laced with such pleasure. What was happening? Why did he feel such an excitement, a draw, to his friend? He'd known Goku for years and had never, not once, thought about this man like that. Or any man for that matter. He shook his head to clear his mind. Not yet. He wanted Goku to be comfortable with Sabriena before he suggested trying anything else. If he even did decide to suggest anything else. He still wasn't sure at this point, but he couldn't help thinking about what it might be like, his body sliding into Goku's as Goku claimed Sabriena. Or taking Goku into himself as he made love to his wife. So many unanswered questions filtered through his mind. Was he brave enough to voice his own secret, unexpected desires?

Goku was writhing under Sabriena as she rode him hard, leaning far back and resting her hands on his shins. Tien was breathing heavy as he watched her - he could see Goku's length pressing up on her stomach from the inside, not as pronounced as Tien's, but still visible enough to make his breath catch in his throat. Goku's movements between his legs teased him. God, he shouldn't have felt like this, but he was too into the moment. He slid a hand around Goku's side to his chest, pinching at his nipple, making the Saiyan's back arch. Tien's voice was low and slightly shaking, "You like that?"

"Yesss," Goku hissed in the lightest whisper Tien had ever heard.

Tien trailed his hand up Goku's other side, his fingers finding the hardened flesh there and began to pinch and twist at them as Goku jerked and wriggled against him.

Goku grabbed at his own hair, pulling it. Oh gods, what they did to his body was nothing short of amazing. Sabriena was moaning lightly, her body so hot and slick on his cock, her juices running down him as she bounced harder on him, taking him deep inside her. Tien was twisting and pulling at his nipples, teasing them furiously, making him grow even harder inside Sabriena. He could feel Tien's hard length pressing against the inside of his thigh from behind and had a sudden terrifying, yet thrilling, thought of what it would be like to have both of them make love to his body.

Sabriena's body was grasping at him, her fiery hot sheath pulling at his cock, her cries higher and shorter as she neared her climax. The feel of her, the thought of Tien, was sending Goku over the edge.

"Come for her, Goku," Tien whispered.

Goku needed no more encouragement as he let himself go, the white-hot liquid from his body flooding hers as she screamed in pleasure, tightening over him, jerking with sheer bliss as the orgasm racked her body.

Goku relaxed against Tien, reaching his hands up to wrap around her small frame. "You are amazing," he murmured, not wanting to let her go, not wanting to let this end, "That was better than I could have dreamed." He breathed and gasped out as he felt Tiens cock twitching against him. It occurred to him that he now was probably intruding on them and he smiled at her moving and sitting up." Thanks you guys."

She fell forward, her hands on Goku's chest, panting heavily. Sweat rolled down her back as she smiled at him, trying to catch her breath and lifted her hips, shivers as his cock slipped from her body. She kissed him quickly again, wondering what else she could do with him that night. Her lust was nowhere near being slaked.

"Sorry, Goku," Tien said, his voice strained as he rolled his friend to the side a little too harshly. "My turn."

Sabriena smiled at him, her body still quivering from the last orgasm.

"C'mere, girl. Give your ol' man some attention." Sabriena eagerly crawled up Tien's body and slid over his throbbing shaft, making him roar in pleasure. Sabriena's normally tight, wet body seemed even wetter than usual and Tien realized it was because Goku's essence was dripping out of her, sliding over his own sensitive flesh. God, that turned him on. He pulled her down by her hips and rocked her over his rock-hard shaft, growling in his throat. He was so close… He grabbed Sabriena and flipped her over onto her back as she gave a shriek of laughter and he rolled on top of her, determined to show Goku just exactly how much his wife could take.

The Saiyan watched in fascination because it was so strange to him that Sabriena was still so eager to please them both, even after she already had her pleasure. Goku froze in his thinking, a giddy smile growing across his lips at the realization. He had given her an orgasm. Something inside of him swelled with pride as he thought back, never once seeing a reaction like that from Chichi. He had done it, he could do it. Now he wanted to do it more, knowing that he wasn't a screw up, that he could bring pleasure to these amazing people, maybe even Tien.

He was so tempted at that moment to touch Tien's chest, to lick his skin, suck on his hardened nipples, but Tien was so into the moment with Sabriena. Goku was afraid he would distract them or that maybe Tien would not welcome his advances. He propped himself up on one elbow to watch them better. He could see Tien's erection pressing out on Sabriena's stomach and he shivered. How could such a tiny woman handle that? She was certainly smaller than Chichi was, yet she easily took all of Tien into her body. What was more, she thoroughly enjoyed it. She was crying out again, her face contorting in sheer pleasure.

Goku licked his lips, watching as Tien plunged all the way into Sabriena's body, her abdomen bulging from the sheer girth of him. His cock gave a weak jump as he watched them and it was hotter than he thought it would be watching a married couple or even more his best friends. He pulled his legs up against him, watching, puzzled that Sabriena still wanted to please Tien. Maybe she felt obligated? Goku couldn't tell at this point, but it certainly looked like she was enjoying herself.

Tien was showing off and he knew it, but damn, it turned him on to be watched like this. He didn't know why, he hadn't been expecting it to excite him this much, but there you had it. He forcefully slammed his cock deeper and deeper into Sabriena, making her cry out in sheer pleasure. "Mmmmm," he groaned, moving her ankles to rest on his shoulders. "Take it, girl. Take it all for me."

"Oh... gods... YES!" Sabriena cried, her every word punctuated by his thrusts. She was going crazy, the way he pounded into her making her scream out with delight. "Harder, Tien, harder!"

Goku licked his lips, his eyes widening as he bent her in half and pounded into her, slick sounds filled the air and he watched, frozen in his spot, half wanting to go over and tease their flesh as they had to him, but he didn't want to overstep his boundaries. He had probably overstayed his welcome. Tien was growling through clenched teeth, his own features drawing close together as he cried out from the orgasm that ripped through both of them. They were so in tune with one another, their expressions and vocalizations mimicked each other, their bodies climaxing perfectly in sync.

"I'm gonna come! I'm gonna come!" Sabriena cried out a split second before she screamed in pleasure; Tien's face screwed up as he roared out his own orgasm, his cock pumping another load of thick white ropes of hot cum deep into her body. He collapsed over her as their orgasms subsided, both of them sweaty and panting.

Sabriena lightly slapped at Tien's shoulder, muttering, "Show off."

A weak smile split his face and he laughed, "Heh."

Sabriena collapsed over Tien's chest, a satisfied smile pulling at her lips as she panted heavily, her entire body covered in sweat. "I'm such a whore," she breathed.

Tien chuckled and kissed the top of her head, "No you're not baby. You're amazing."

"Mmmm," she moaned as she looked at her husband, wrapping her arms around his neck. "But I like being a whore for you," she smiled, rubbing her nose against his.

He kissed her softly, grabbing the back of her head and pulling her into his kiss. "Does that count as language? Cause if it does, you're up to about eighty so far."

"Ha ha ha ha ha," she laughed slowly, forcefully placing her hands on his chest as she sat up, pushing him to sit up as well, their bodies still connected. "You wish."

"Seriously, though, don't call yourself that," Tien said. "I don't like it, even if you are just joking around."

"I can joke if I want to," Sabriena said, bouncing on Tien again, making him hiss uncomfortably.

"Dang it, stop! You know that's too much. I need a minute," he scolded.

"Awwww. I'm sorry, baby. I was just playing," she apologized.

He smiled, although he suspected she wasn't very sorry. "You're okay. I love you."

"Well while you recover," Sabriena said, sliding off her husband and crawling across the bed to Goku, "I'll spend some time with Goku."

Goku laughed nervously. "Again? Already?"

She grinned devilishly. "I can't get enough of you two."

"Women," Tien groaned and fell back deeply into his pillow before he reached across the bed and snatched Sabriena, pulling her against him, snickering at the way she shrieked and laughed. Gods, she made him feel so young again.

A tiny smile pulled at Tien's lips before he ducked into Sabriena's hair, thinking to himself. Why was it such a turn on to him to see Goku like that? To watch as his wife pleasured his best friend? To help bring his friend pleasure? He shifted as he felt his cock twitch again. What they had done wasn't disgusting, but was it wrong? Was it wrong of him to want his friend to know as much physical pleasure as possible? Tien didn't know what to think, afraid of where his thoughts might wander if he thought about it too much.

Sabriena gave a mischievous grin and stretched her leg across the bed to Goku, sliding her leg between his thighs, teasing him again.

Goku bit back a moan as her pale leg, smooth slipped between his legs, rubbing him in just the right way. He thought back, remembering when he had egged Tien to to tell her how he felt, when he had started to get to know Sabriena himself. He never dreamed this is where it would have led. "I don't know what's going on, but if you are willing, so am I. I want to try anything… everything… even if it's just for one night."

Sabriena's heart leapt at his words. Anything and everything? She bit her lip, all sorts of delicious images swirling through her mind. "Oh, I can think of some things," she grinned.

Tien gave Sabriena a tight squeeze before he propped himself up on his elbow, looking curiously down at her. "What exactly did you have in mind, babe?" he asked.

She licked her lips, "I want you two to do something."

Tien nearly felt his heart stop. She was going to ask something of him and Goku? JUST him and Goku? "What?" he asked nervously.

"I want to see you two kiss," she said.

Goku blinked at her, moving and sitting up, looking down at her before he looked over at Tien, then back at her, thinking he misheard, "You… you want us to kiss?" He looked over at Tien again, feeling that forbidden taboo stepping up again. Kissing Sabriena was one thing, Tien on the other hand... He shivered as he remembered his dream kiss with Vegeta, it had been so real, so forceful. He closed his eyes as a wave of pleasure washed through him, but it was wrong wasn't it?

Tien sat up as well, blinking down at his wife who was grinning at Goku.

"Mmhmmm," she purred. "Please? It would turn me on soooo much." She sat up, scooting back against the headboard so she wouldn't be in their way.

Tien continued to blink at her; he couldn't believe she would put them on the spot like that. He drew a long breath through his nose, thinking it over. Goku was his friend, they were close - extremely close friends. Would it change that much between them if they did this? No, he didn't suppose so. But did he want to kiss another man? He looked Goku over, thinking to himself if it was any other man he would refuse. But... Goku... He didn't feel repulsed by the idea of kissing him at all. He swallowed nervously, looking questioningly at the other man. "If... I mean... if you want to do this..." he stammered.

Goku looked over Tien, trying to follow the other man's thoughts based on his facial expressions, but gave up. He looked the same as always, the same stoic person he knew. He remembered when they met, how they had become friends, the person he had changed into. He was handsome, ruggedly so. He admired the scars on his body, the one that got him the most was the scar across his chest. He licked his lips, looking up at Tien and then back at Sabriena, then back to Tien, "O...okay," he said. He was uncertain; Chichi's shrill voice in his head that it was wrong, against nature. But Tien had showed him more affection in the short time that night than Chichi had managed over the past twenty years. Both of them had. He swallowed and reached out, placing a hand on Tien's shoulder, feeling the muscles, the skin warm and inviting.

Tien resisted the urge to shiver as Goku's hand rested on his shoulder. He swallowed and looked at Goku again. Did he want to kiss him? Deep down, the answer was yes. He didn't know where this urge came from, but it was growing stronger by the moment and for some reason, he didn't want to fight it. He shifted closer to the other man, leaning forward, reaching out to grip the back of Goku's neck, gently pulling him closer.

She leaned back and sank into the pillow propped up against the wall, looking at them both with hooded eyes as she trailed her hand down her body. She was still sensitive from that amazing orgasm. Sabriena smiled at her husband as she trailed her hand down to her core, slick with their essences and hers; she gasped out as she slid a finger in, "Please?"

Goku was nervous to admit it. He rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't mind… if you don't." His face turned red and he stared down at his bent knees on the bed, his heart racing. Oh god, what had he just revealed about himself? To himself?

Sabriena couldn't stop the grin on her face and she withdrew her finger and pushed herself into a kneeling position on the bed, looking back and forth between their red faces. She scooted closer to Goku and reached down between his legs, grasping at the firming flesh there. 'Saiyan stamina,' she thought to herself. She pulled away only to reach up and grasp Goku's face in her hands, pressing his lips to hers so tenderly it brought tears to his eyes. Sabriena kissed Goku as she reached for Tien, wrapping her fingers around the back of his neck, pulling him so close. She barely broke the kiss with Goku to kiss Tien passionately. She pulled back from Tien, his face so close to Goku's. She gently pressed Tien's face towards Goku.

Tien had known what she was going to do the moment she kissed Goku. He leaned into her, gasping in surprise at the level of passion in her kiss, and then she pulled away and he and his best friend were suddenly only inches apart. Tien, for the first time in a long time, was at a loss. He didn't think of men in this way, but this wasn't just some other man. This was Goku. One of the few in this world he considered to be his best friend. He couldn't deny it; the man was a feat to behold, not unattractive in the least and if Goku wanted this, then Tien didn't want to deny him. He brought his hand up to cup Goku's cheek, finding himself staring into incredibly dark eyes. He brushed his thumb over the cheekbone of Goku's face, making up his mind and leaning in, muttering in a low voice, the words rumbling in his chest, "Nothing changes between us."

His heart hammered against his ribs, his breath shaking slightly as his hand trembled. He tilted his head slightly, their lips a hair's width apart. He could feel the warmth of the other man's lips already...

Goku took the extra step, moving forward, their lips finally brushing together. His eyes slid closed as he felt the other man against him. It was so different than kissing Sabriena. Her lips were like soft, plump pillows. Tiens lips were thinner, firmer, and he could feel a power behind them, a muscled part of him, like the rest of his body. He let out a muffled moan as he licked at the lips, begging entrance. He tasted of smoke and pine, fresh water. His hand slid down to grasp at Tien's arm a moment before he slid his arms around his waist.

Tien's eyes went wide for a moment as he felt Goku's tongue brush against his lips, but the next second he let his eyes fall closed and his mouth opened, letting Goku slide his tongue into his mouth. Tien wasn't sure what he was expecting to happen when he captured Goku's lips with his own. He could sense the power that lay just beneath the surface; Goku's lips were firmer, he could faintly taste Sabriena on him, but beneath her sweetness was the musk that was Goku. With his hand on Goku's face he angled them better and deepened the kiss, their lips opening, a whimper escaping Goku's mouth which Tien greedily drank up before nipping at Goku's lip, trying to get him to relax and finally slipped his tongue inside that impossibly hot mouth. He tangled his fingers into Goku's hair, tilting his head a bit more as he kissed him back fiercely, sucking on his tongue, sliding his own against it. He tasted sweeter than Tien had been expecting and a soft moan escaped his lips. The only sound he could hear in that moment was his own pulse thundering in his ears. His other arm slid around Goku until they were chest-to-chest, both of them completely lost in the kiss.

Goku shivered and moaned against the kiss, his mind a million different places. What would the others say? Was Tien enjoying this as much as he was? Was Sabriena still watching? He kissed Tien back, more forceful than he'd ever kissed anyone before He wasn't worried about hurting Tien. Something started to break free… Tien was different. He could handle it if Goku kissed him aggressively. A low growl rumbled in Goku's throat as he roughly grabbed the back of Tien's neck, pulling him tighter against the kiss. He could be rough with Tien. He could give in completely to that Saiyan drive with him. Goku couldn't believe how much he wanted this, the way Tien crushed him against his own chest, the moaning against his lips, drinking him down. Goku nibbled on his lip, sighing against him, loving the sharp pain from his hair being pulled back, feeling his cock throb against his abdomen, trapped between them. Gods, it was better than he could have imagined, having the control taken from him, to know that Tien was strong enough to handle him. He moved, shifting his position, daring to lightly drag his nails over the other man's back.

Sabriena squirmed where she was sitting, feeling herself getting wetter by the second, staring at the two gorgeous men in front of her. This was even hotter than she'd expected it to be. She thought she could get off just by watching them kiss.

Tien drew a sharp breath through his nose as Goku scratched at his back. He slid his hand down Goku's back and traced his fingers around the scar there before he rubbed at it, swirling his fingers over it. His own cock began to throb with need, startling him. Oh gods, what had he gotten himself into? He moaned again, pressing his fingers into that scar, pulling at Goku's hair, their tongues dancing together before he suddenly pulled away, his breathing ragged, his nerves on end. "I need a minute," he breathed huskily. "Just... just give me a second..."

Goku was panting hard, suddenly finding himself broken from the kiss, sitting on his knees in front of Tien. His cock was hard and red, twitching against his abs, a bead of precum at the tip. His face was flushed a deep red. Good gods, what had happened? He looked at Tien, they were friends... It wasn't just about feeling good; they were friends and that's all that mattered. That he shared this with him was something amazing.

Sabriena held her breath, waiting to see what would happen. Would Tien suddenly proclaim that the night was over? Had she pushed him too far? He wasn't looking at either her or Goku, his breathing still heavy. She licked her lips, wondering what to do.

A small smirk pulled at Tien's lips and he looked at his wife. "Was that what you wanted?" he asked.

She nodded enthusiastically and got to her knees. "Oh hell yeah," she grinned. "Do it again." She waited for them to kiss once again before she edged closer, unnoticed by the men for the moment, and wrapped her hands around their hard lengths to stroke them. Both of them drew sharp breaths through their noses and kissed each other more furiously. Sabriena wiggled between them, her back to Tien and slowly slid her body over his hard shaft, taking him deep within her, making him groan against Goku's lips. Sabriena leaned over and captured Goku's hard length in her mouth and smiled this time as he ever so gently rocked his hips forward.

Goku tangled his fingers in her hair, daring to thrust just slightly into her hungry mouth.

Tien had one hand on her hip, sliding into her wet heat. He could feel it running down his body as he pulled her onto him over and over again, impaling himself in her fiery slit. He took one of Goku's hands, moving it around carefully, wanting Goku to appreciate all that this woman could do. He pressed Goku's hand the best that he could to the bulge in Sabriena's belly, moaning into Goku's mouth, feeling himself being touched from the outside in.

Goku's breath caught in his throat as he felt Tien thrust against his palm through her soft flesh. His free hand trailed down to lightly grasp her throat, feeling himself there. She moaned deeply against him. She truly enjoyed this, enjoyed pleasuring him. He kissed Tien harder; he was getting close again. He tried to fight the urge to pull away from her mouth.

Tien grabbed Goku's hips, breaking the kiss. "Don't do this again. You're okay."

Goku nodded and leaned his forehead into the crook of Tien's shoulder, his face screwed up, sweat rolling over his body. He suddenly hugged himself to Tien as his body tensed, his cock swelling in Sabriena's mouth as he thrust against her face just a little bit faster.

Sabriena felt both of them shudder, both erections seeming to swell within her before spilling forth their hot seed. The sensation of both of them at the same time, Tien's gruff voice telling Goku to come with him, made her cry out as she climaxed again, Goku slipping from her mouth as she squeezed tightly around Tien's shaft, milking him dry. She shivered in sheer delight as more of Goku's cum shot from the still pulsing shaft, landing on her nose, cheek, and neck. She quickly closed her mouth back over him moaning at the taste, swallowing around him until he was spent before carefully lapping up what she had missed.

Goku shuddered and fell back against the bed, his face screwed up, sweat covering his body. His mind was fuzzy; he didn't know what to think about any of this now. He felt Tien collapse against the bed, too.

Sabriena sat back on her heels, admiring her handiwork. Both men were still breathing heavy as they lay flat on their backs as she sat between them. She placed one hand on each of their thighs, rubbing at the tight muscles.

Tien sighed contentedly and closed his eyes.

She smiled, a sudden thought striking her. "Roll over. Both of you," she said.

"Huh?" Goku asked, a sudden nervousness washing over him, but Tien complied without question as Sabriena climbed off the bed for a moment. "What's she doing?" Goku whispered to his friend.

Tien shrugged. "I dunno. I guess we'll find out."

Goku swallowed and rolled to lay on his stomach, tucking his arms under the pillow like Tien had.

Sabriena was messing with a bottle, rubbing her hands together. She climbed back onto the bed and knelt between them. "Goku, honey, scoot closer. I can't reach you."

Goku did as she said, still unsure of what she was planning.

"You boys have been so good to me," she purred as she placed a hand on each of their backs. "You deserve a treat."

Tien shivered and sighed as his wife's heavily lotioned hand ran up his back, rubbing his muscles. "Oh, baby, that feels good," he sighed.

Goku relaxed a little as he felt Sabriena's other hand massaging his own back. "Aww," Goku said softly, "Sabriena, you're sweet." He closed his eyes, loving the comforting feel of her pressing at his muscles, her fingers working into his neck, his shoulders. Tien was right; this was nice, this... wow. So much affection in such a simple gesture.

Sabriena smiled as she worked at their muscles, giving them the time they needed to recoup. She leaned over them, humming softly - a pretty, light tune, celtic-sounding and restful.

Tien smiled without opening his eyes. "You know I love that," he said softly.

She nodded, still humming, rubbing at their backs.

Goku was looking up at Sabriena out of the corner of his eye. She was so pretty, so young and full of fire, but this softness... this... compassion that reached into his heart... He didn't understand it. He'd been around Sabriena a lot over the years. This was not the young woman he remembered from so long ago. And he had never, in a million years, ever expected to be with her like this. His mind couldn't sort it out. How could he separate the loud, spoiled girl she used to be from this affectionate, loving woman she was now? She squeezed at the back of his neck, the light song still humming in her throat.

"You tryin' to put me to sleep, girl?" Tien asked groggily.

She shook her head.

Tien loved to listen to her voice. It wasn't big and bold or sassy like Leelee's singing voice; in fact, he could never get her to actually sing. But sometimes, when she was feeling particularly affectionate or lost in contented thought, she would hum in that light, pretty tone that made him think of the forest, the river, of times long since past. It was easy to picture her in a long renaissance gown, her hair in braids, walking the edge of a green forest in a place where magick was real to everyone and treated with respect...

Goku relaxed deep into the bed, breathing in the warm scents of the cabin. The fireplace, the herbs that flavored their dinner, the scent of leather and fresh cut wood, clean water, soil, the musk of Tien and the honeysuckle scent from Sabriena. If what he was doing was wrong, he didn't want to be right ever again in his life. This was too amazing to him. And that was saying something, considering all the things he'd experienced in his life.

Sabriena spent a long time rubbing their backs, carefully massaging every muscle, rubbing just hard enough to keep them awake. She smiled every time Tien groaned or Goku sighed in contentment. She'd had plenty of time to think about her next move, about if she really wanted to take her fantasy from the realm of her dreams and bring it to life. It was something she'd thought about for a very long time, but never thought she'd ever actually experience. She sat back on her heels again and let her nails trail down their backs to the inside of their thighs, smiling as both men flinched, suddenly very much awake to her touch. "Boys?" she asked softly.

They turned to their sides to look at her. Tien reached out and took her hand, surprised at the timid look on her face. "What is it, Sabriena?"

She bit her lip. "I was just thinking..."


	5. Caught In Between

Tien propped himself up on his elbow, watching her with concern. Was she being coy? Or was she actually hesitant to voice what she wanted? "Thinking what, babe?"

Sabriena bit her lip and grabbed the bottle of lotion. She poured a large amount into her palm and rubbed her hands together before she grabbed their cocks and stroked them, smiling at the way both men hissed at her.

"Jeez, that's cold," Tien growled, his hips lifting off the mattress.

"Shush," she scolded. "It'll warm up." She continued to stroke them, pull at them, feeling them harden in her hands. She squeezed at the heads of their cocks, running her thumbs over them. "So... my call?" she asked, a bit nervously.

Tien gave a nod, so caught up in the moment he could barely register her words.

"Can... Can I have both of you? At the same time?" she asked, not meeting their eyes. She didn't know why she was embarrassed to admit it. "Please?" she asked, her voice soft and vulnerable.

Goku had been slowly starting to rock into her touch, but he slowed, tilting his head in question. "What… what do you mean? At the same time?" He looked at her, a little confused. "How would that even work?" Tien wasn't sure about that. He knew what she could handle, but this... this was an entirely different ballgame. For the first time that night, he was afraid of her getting hurt. He knew she could handle his own size in her throat, in her body, but not that. And Goku's size was no joke, either. He knew Goku would feel terrible if she was hurt; he was already so timid about it as it was. Tien pulled her between him and Goku. "Baby, are you sure you can handle that? You could get hurt."

Goku blinked at her, his good feelings disappearing in a moment, the word 'hurt' moving around in his head. "Wait, what? What do you mean she can get hurt?" He looked worried, not understanding what they were asking of him. "I don't want to hurt you! You won't… you won't want me here any more and I don't think I could forgive myself."

Sabriena scowled at Tien. "Now look what you did." She turned and looked at Goku. "If you go slow, I know you won't hurt me. Just... just promise to go slow, okay?" She reached up and pulled him in for a kiss, almost giggling at his confused look. She pulled back, studying his expression. "You... you do know what I want, right?" she asked cautiously.

"I trust you," she answered, then looked over her shoulder at Goku, giving him a smile. "And I trust you, too."

Goku spared a glance at Tien, before he looked back at Sabriena, his eyes wide and innocent. She had said she wanted them both at the same time, which she had already done with her mouth on his cock, Tien pounding into her from behind, but he had the nagging feeling she was thinking of something different now. "What… what is it that you want?"

Sabriena licked her lips, a sultry look crossing her face as she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing her way up his jaw to his ear. "I want Tien inside me from the front... mmmm," she nibbled on his ear and dropped her voice to a whisper, "and I want you inside me from behind." She sucked on his ear, pressing her chest against him, letting her words sink in.

Goku shivered at her hot breath before he understood what she was saying. "You… you want me..." His eyes went wide, "You want me to do what?! How can that feel good? Won't that hurt you?" He looked over at Tien, seeing the proud member jutting up from his friend's lap. He shivered and looked to Tien and then back at Sabriena, "But what if I hurt you?" He looked at her; she was too small, and Tien in her nearly split her apart on his own. Both of them in her would surely be too much for her small frame to handle.

Tien nodded. "That's what I'm afraid of."

"But you said yourself, I'm not made of glass!" Sabriena protested.

Tien hesitated. He knew his wife too well. Once she set her mind to something, she was going to do it come hell or high water. Even if she was hurting or uncomfortable, she would go through with it, just to save them from the guilt of knowing they'd hurt her. But he also knew she wasn't going to give up on this idea either. He drew a long breath and sighed.

Tien met Goku's eyes, "It makes me nervous, too," he admitted. He and Sabriena had never done anything like this; his fear was the same as Goku's in that aspect. He was afraid of really hurting her if they had sex like that. Tien pushed himself up on his hands, blinking at her. "Sabriena," he said slowly, "Are you sure you want to do that? You could really, really get hurt."

She looked at her husband, determination in her eyes. "I want to try it! I can tell you guys to stop if it hurts..." She turned, a slight pout on her lips, "Please, Goku? It's something I've always wanted to try." She twisted her wrist, gripping his hard length a little tighter as she slid her hand over him again.

He found himself shaking his head, a fear rising up in him, years of abuse rising up and telling him that it was wrong, it wasn't natural, he would rip her apart for sure. "Sabriena, no, I don't want that. I don't want to hurt you. If I hurt you, you both won't want me around again. I won't be able to have this ever again. I don't think I could bear that."

"Please?" she asked, moving closer to him. She crawled into his lap, straddling him again. "For me?" She kissed his lips softly and stared into his ebony eyes. "I want you."

He met her eyes, nervousness showing in them. "I can't." Goku swallowed hard, placing his hands on her hips. "Sabriena," he said, his voice barely above a whisper, "I don't want to hurt you." He reached up to cup her cheek in his hand. "You have done so much for me tonight. I hate to deny you..."

"Then don't," she said forcefully, some of her old sass and impatience showing through.

He reached out, remembering Tien's words, that she wasn't made of glass, she wouldn't break. He closed his eyes, and opened them looking serious, "You have to SWEAR to tell us to stop if we hurt you."

"I promise," she said and leaned in to kiss him. She looked at the Saiyan who seemed rather pale. She grabbed his chin and forced him to face her. "I am NOT that breakable," she growled. As if to prove her point, she crushed her lips to his, driving her tongue into his mouth, ravishing his tongue with hers as she grabbed the hair at the base of his skull and pulled.

Goku's eyes went wide as she kissed him. Her kiss was even fiercer than Tien's had been. She... She really did want this. He pulled back from her. "Okay," he agreed, laughing. "Okay, okay!"

Tien couldn't help but smile. He found himself wanting it, too; all three of them to share this together, for he and his best friend to pleasure his wife like that. He picked up the lotion and offered it to Goku. "We both trust you."

Goku felt his heart thudding at that, the trust they gave him, it was more trust than he had ever received in any intimate situation before. "If you trust me that much," he swallowed hard, but nodded, "Okay," he said, hearing the twinge of fear in his own voice. This had to be the most taboo thing he had ever heard of doing in the bedroom, but if this is what she wanted, he couldn't deny her.

"I've never tried it before. I've... I've heard that it hurts a little, but if I can get past that, it's supposed to feel really good," she admitted, her face growing hot. "Plus, I just... I really, REALLY want to have both of you inside me at once. You have no idea how much that turns me on."

Tien pressed his lips to a thin line and sat up straight to look deep into her eyes. "You have to promise me that you'll tell us to stop if you're hurting. You don't have to prove anything to anyone tonight, Sabriena."

"I promise."

Sabriena walked her knees up the bed to straddle her husband as she stroked them, biting her lip. She met his eyes and slowly lowered her body over him, pulling him into her wet heat. Her heart was pounding in her chest. This was what she had wanted, to satisfy both of them at the same time, to feel both of them inside her body, knowing it was her that pushed them over that edge and pleasured them like no other woman ever had. She climbed over Tien and lowered herself onto his hard, lotion-slicked cock. She moaned and shivered as she rocked her hips against him.

Tien kissed her deeply, running his hands over her sides. "You sure about this?" he breathed, his hands coming to rest on her ass.

She nodded and laid her chest against his, angling her ass up in the air a bit more as he thrust into her.

Tien closed his eyes and leaned his head back, hissing in pleasure.

She smiled as she rode him gently, still stroking Goku's hard length. She looked at him. "I want you, too," she said seductively. Goku swallowed hard and moved behind her as she leaned over her husband, spreading her knees wider.

Goku swallowed hard at the sight before him, his face red, not knowing exactly what to do, but he opened the lotion bottle, before moving closer to Sabriena. He could see Tien holding her open for him and he focused too much on squeezing some of the cool cream into his hand. "W-what," he stopped and cleared his throat, "I've never done this before… what do I do?" He looked up at Tien, moving his hand up to lovingly brush at Sabriena's back.

Tien had to force himself not to roll his eyes. "Put the lotion on her," he answered, his strong hands sliding down to grasp Sabriena's ass, giving Goku better access. He fixed Goku's eyes with a fierce, warning stare. "And. Go. Slow."

Sabriena looked over her shoulder at Goku. "This is new to me, too," she admitted in a soft voice. A small smile pulled at her lips. "I trust you."

Goku felt something in his chest lift at that, the way her eyes softened at him, the honesty she showed him. He nodded at her and rubbed his hands together, coating his fingers before leaning over, kissing her shoulder and moving his hand down.

Goku had never been more turned on by a sight. Tien and Sabriena, joined so intimately, wanted him to be part of something new and trusted him enough to not screw it up. Sabriena spread open, Tien's strong fingers holding her, made his length throb. He slicked his cock up, moaning slightly at his own touch. "So...I just...massage this in?" He put a generous dollop on his fingers, reaching out to her, touching her most intimate of places, carefully spreading the cool lotion against her, watching as the puckered flesh twitched.

Sabriena gasped and shivered as she felt Goku's strong fingers touch her there. She wasn't sure what to expect, but the sudden jolt of pleasure that shot through her only made her want it even more. She gave a soft moan, grinding herself on Tien's thick cock, panting already. "Oh gods, I want it," she whined, dipping her head to bite at Tien's chest, making him arch up off the bed.

"Easy," he soothed, thrusting shallowly into her, his fingers digging into her flesh, separating her as far as he could.

She shivered again at the vulnerable position. She was about to be claimed by the two most amazing men she had ever known; both of them powerful, strong, intimidating when they wanted to be, yet so gentle, kind, and loving towards her. Good gods, she was going to come before Goku ever even got inside of her from the mere thought of it alone.

Goku felt her under his touch as he caressed her. He fought against everything in him that screamed that what he was doing, what he was about to do was wrong, but no, deep down he wanted this as well. It was a door that had been opened for him and beyond that were things he had never even dreamed of with these two incredible people. All he had to do was take the first step. He buried his face in her hair, listening to her as he forced his middle finger forward, brushing over her most secretive of places. Almost jumping when she jumped as he soothed the lotion over the puckered flesh there.

Sabriena gasped and shivered. No one had ever touched her there before. She wasn't sure what to expect now that she was in the moment, but the sensation sent a pleasant chill through her body and she rocked back against his hand. Tien was still thrusting up into her, groaning in pleasure, and he gripped her ass, spreading her for Goku. "More," Sabriena gasped, "Please... I want you, Goku..."

Goku's hand trembled as he touched Sabriena's body, rubbing the lotion on her. He let the tip of his middle finger press into her and she gasped loudly. He blinked at the tightness of that band of muscles, hard and tight on his fingertip. He withdrew his finger and carefully, slowly, pressed it in a bit deeper, watching her reaction.

Wow... that was such a new sensation. Pleasure mixed with a bit of pain. She was panting, whimpering against Tien.

"You okay?" he asked softly.

She nodded, "Yeah... I'm fine."

She was grinding against him, whining as Goku spread her body. Her every sense seemed heightened as he worked the lotion into her. She could feel a sweat breaking out over her body, goosebumps erupting over her skin. She couldn't wait to feel his cock inside her, to spread her and take her as Tien thrust into her. She moaned low in her throat, closing her eyes at his touch. "Yes," she whispered.

Goku swallowed, taking encouragement from her gasps of pleasure, but he knew that this couldn't be rushed. He coated his fingers with more lotion and watched with rapt attention as he started to really work in the lotion in and finally pressed in, watching as the muscle parted for him and he slid his fingers inside to an incredible heat and tightness. He shuddered. Goku was growing harder at the feel of her around his finger. If she was this tight on his finger, what would it feel like to be inside her? He couldn't imagine it. He pressed further into her, her hard warm muscles pressing against his finger. And he felt something else; a rigid rubbing against his finger and it took him a second to realize it was Tien, gently thrusting into her as he whispered soothingly into her ear. Goku realized what he was about to experience, what he was about to feel and felt his heart slam harder against his ribs.

Tien thrust up into her again, a new sensation against his length, like a hard ridge there within her. He suddenly realized it was Goku's fingers. Oh gods. He was going to feel Goku against himself if they got that far. A nervous excitement coiled in his stomach and he was forced to control his breathing and his thrusts. He had to take it slow or he was going to come way too early.

"Please, Goku," Sabriena whined. "I want you."

Goku bit his lip from the pleasure of hearing her cry out that she wanted it. He withdrew and added a second finger watching as her body accepted him once again and he started stretching her wider, feeling her clamping down on him. "Relax...easy..." he murmured. He moved his hand back to his cock, stroking it before he moved up behind her. He had certainly never taken anyone in this position before, and in his dream, he had been claimed before he knew what was going on. He wondered how it would compare in real life. The sudden desire to be filled again hit him fast and made him dizzy. Goku swallowed, gently rubbing the tip of his erection against her. "Are you ready?" He got a sharp nod and he swallowed, leaning back and sitting on his heels as he pressed forward, his breath catching as he pressed his head against that tight opening into her body, "Oh gods..." He pressed forward, sweat running down the side of his face as he tried to control himself. The tight ring of muscle was not giving in. "Please, relax baby." Her body felt hard against him; he didn't know if he'd be able to even get inside her. He pressed his hips forward, straining against her flesh. He shook his head as he pressed his broad head against her entrance, pushing forward carefully, frowning when he couldn't breach her body. Sabriena whimpered and he withdrew.

Sabriena let out a sharp gasp of pain as she felt the head of Goku's cock pressing against her like that. She was breathing hard, feeling the blunt head pressing against her. Oh gods, he already felt huge and he wasn't even inside her yet. Her whole body was tense, wanting it, yet too nervous to be able to relax. She tensed up, fearing how much it may hurt when he was inside her.

Tien rubbed at her back, slowing his pace even more. "Shhhhh," he soothed. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"I... I do want to," she answered, her voice a bit higher than normal.

Tien stopped moving, frowning at her as she clung to him, her face screwed up. "Baby," he said slowly, carefully, "is it too much for you?"

"It..." she hesitated. She didn't want to scare Goku off by saying he hurt her. "It's just..."

Tien kissed her cheek, speaking softly, "You need to relax. It's going to hurt if you're all tense like this." She took a few deep breaths, nodding her head, trying to will her body to cooperate. Tien looked at Goku, "Try again."

Goku nodded, worry evident across his face and he pulled back, reaching for more lotion and slicked himself up before he pressed back to sabriena, feeling the head of his cock finally starting to slip past the tight ring of muscle there. The vice like heat on his cock took his breath away, "Oh by the goddess… Sabriena," he moaned, "You're tight... So tight." He whimpered, but kept carefully pushing forward, feeling more and more of him going inside of her. Oh holy hell... that tightness was too much. She was breathing heavy, her face screwed up, leaned against Tien's chest and Goku carefully, slowly pressed deeper into her, choking back a cry as her body squeezed him harder than anything he'd ever felt in his life.

Sabriena screwed up her face and hid against Tien's chest. She wanted this. She wanted it so bad. But by the gods, that hurt. It felt like her body was ripping. Goku's question about how in the world that could feel good began to echo in her mind and she suddenly thought he had to be right. "Tien," she gasped, feeling like her very lungs had tensed up. "Tien... I... I need you to move... fuck me baby, please..."

Tien jumped at her request. She'd never said that to him before, but he let the curse word slide and began to slowly thrust up into her again, not wanting to jar her or Goku too much. He could feel something different about her body, a hardness beneath the soft wetness of her flesh and he realized that his cock was rubbing against the head of Goku's cock. "Oh gods," he gasped, loving that feeling way too much.

Sabriena felt like her body was ripping. If it hadn't been for Tien's pleasuring of her, she couldn't have done it. Her body was spreading around Goku's shaft as he slowly delved into her, filling her... He withdrew slightly and pressed in again. "NO," she barked.

Both men froze. "What?" Tien asked her, a bit of panic in his voice.

"Don't..." she gasped, "Don't pull back, Goku. Just... keep going." Something about him pulling back like that, then pressing in again, it just... didn't feel right.

"Do you want him to stop?" Tien asked.

"No," she panted, her body relaxing a bit again. "Just keep going until you're... all the way in." Tien carefully began to thrust into her again and Goku slid further inside her. Holy shit, that HURT. She felt her flesh rip slightly as he slid into her and she whimpered again. God, this was torture, and not a good kind. Just as she was about to tell Goku to stop, that she couldn't take it, something changed. There was a pleasure sinking into her now, a lust at the feeling of both these men impaling her body, the three of them joined so intimately together. She rocked her hips experimentally, a low, guttural groan issuing from her throat. It felt good. It felt damn good. "Oh fuck..." she breathed as her vision swam. It was perfect. Somehow the pain amplified the pleasure, waking her every nerve.

Tien could barely breathe. Sabriena felt so tight on him with Goku's cock buried in her ass like that. He paused for just a moment, letting the sensation sink in. He'd felt Goku slide into her, running his hard length against his own through that wall of muscle separating them.

Sabriena was trembling, tears in the corners of her eyes.

"You okay?" Tien asked in a shaking voice.

She nodded again. "You both... feel amazing..." she gasped.

Goku gasped and cried out as Tien began thrusting into her. He could FEEL him, through that thin little wall of muscle and flesh. "By the gods," he breathed as he pushed in further and further, his body nearly seated fully inside of his lover. "Oh gods!" He squeezed his eyes shut as his body came flush with her back and he draped himself over her, shaking from the effort of it all.

Sabriena gasped in relief; the pain was still there, but not nearly as strong as it had been before, and the pleasure... oh gods... the pleasure was exquisite already.

Tien continued to pump slowly into her, her body feeling tighter than it ever had been before now that Goku was completely inside her. He could feel the hardness of the other man, could feel the other's cock twitching against his. Tien groaned loudly at the sensation. He loved it. It was beyond amazing and he thrust up a little harder, a little faster. "Are... are you okay?" he asked Sabriena in a shaking voice, feeling his control starting to slip.

She nodded and moved her hips, meeting his thrusts. "Oh, SHIT!" she cried. No matter which way she moved, she impaled herself on one of their hot, hard cocks. "Give it to me," she begged, her voice high-pitched and needful. "I want you. I want you both. Fuck me hard!"

Tien didn't question her, his own need growing even more and he drove himself into her, moaning loudly at the sensations on his aching cock.

Goku was gasping, moaning in pleasure. Oh there was no way that something that felt this amazing could be wrong. And they were both right. This was between himself and them. If they wanted him here, if they wanted him to join them, then it was their say; no one else needed to know. No one else should care. He moaned and finally gave in to something he had been missing his entire life.

"Please... Goku please... give it to me," Sabriena begged.

Goku grasped her arms, sucking in air. He wanted to bite something, but dared not even dream about leaving a mark on Sabriena. He wasn't sure he could even move; Sabriena's body was like a vice on him, a hot, tight, amazing vice that stole his breath. He leaned his head on her shoulder. Tien. He could feel Tien's throbbing shaft against his own with in her body, barely separated, unable to get over that sensation. He shuddered. This...This was what was so taboo? He was going to have to rethink everything after this. Experimentally, he rocked his hips, paying careful attention to Sabriena's reaction.

Sabriena screamed out as both men thrust into her willing body. "Oh gods! Oh, fuck, YES!" she screamed out, letting them have their way with her, both of them driving their hard cocks deep into her. Oh, she'd never felt such pleasure before. It was incredible. "More! More!" she begged.

Goku could barely breathe, a thrill going through him. He could feel every tiny sensation - Tien's thrusting into her, her body contracting around both of them. He could feel her pulse against his cock. He withdrew and pushed back in, a little faster this time. It was like trying to hold back, it wasn't going to happen. "Sorry… so sorry..." He had to hold himself in check, he could almost feel the air around him picking up, his hair trying to lift… No… No! Not now…

Sabriena moaned and tensed, her body locked up nearly as tight as Goku's was. "Don't... be sorry... more... please, more... harder!" she cried.

Goku rocked his hips again, using just a little more motion, his mouth hanging open from the feel of how tight she was around him. This was mind-blowing. He was shivering all over, beginning a gentle rhythm in and out of her body, careful not to pull out too much as she had instructed. His eyes widened,why did that feel so amazingly good? "Oh gods...I can feel you... both of you... Tien...you... you feel so good." He looked up, his eyes glazed with lust, he leaned down, kissing at Sabriena's shoulders, pushing forward, he shuddered as he felt his hips come to rest against her ass again.

Tien thrust up slowly, running his cock against Goku's. "I... I can feel you, too," he said, looking up at Goku. "Oh gods... I... I like it," he admitted, his face burning hot as he thrust in again, a bit faster, wanting to feel that sensation again.

Sabriena was in heaven. This... This is what she had dreamed about for months. How had she been so lucky? To go from the girl who was used and never, not once, satisfied in her life, to being loved and pleasured by two gorgeous, attentive men who granted her every carnal pleasure she could possibly dream of? Tien felt huge and hard within her, hitting that sweet spot that made her shiver and convulse around him as she rode his cock. And Goku... sweet Goku was buried so far in her ass, her body filled completely by the two of them. She couldn't have dreamed of anything better. She could feel them rubbing against each other inside her, the very thought making her wild with lust. She bucked and writhed against them, it didn't matter, there was no relief, whichever way she went, she impaled herself deeper on one of them. Oh, such sweet torture...

Goku was starting to lose himself again with the way Sabriena started writhing against the two of them, unable to move from either of them, inescapable. She was theirs as much as they were hers. Her velvety grip on him was slowly starting to drive him mad with pleasure and he swallowed hard, still keeping his thrusts shallow, letting her and Tien command his every move.

Tien groaned loudly, greedily driving himself into her as she kissed and bit lightly at his chest, breathing, "yes, Tien, yes." He still had his hands on her ass, Goku's hips bumping against his knuckles as he lifted his hips to hers over and over. He could see the look of lust in Goku's eyes, he could see that Goku wanted to let go, to... be himself... Oh, of all times. He couldn't do that now. But there was a control there and Tien had to marvel at his friend. He didn't know if he could exercise the same restraint.

Sabriena was gasping harder against his chest, her nails digging into his chest muscles like claws, her body tensing.

Tien started thrusting into her with no restraint... He couldn't stop himself. It felt too incredible. Her tight heat, Goku's hard cock pressing against his own. His mind was swimming, losing all reason. All nervousness and caution was gone from his mind. He didn't care if this was right or not, he wanted it. He had to have it. Wild fantasies swam in his head of him between Sabriena and Goku, of Goku between himself and Sabriena. He wondered what Goku was feeling, if the sensations were that much different for him. He felt himself slipping as Sabriena clenched down harder on him.

"You ready to come, baby?" Tien asked softly.

"Can I? Can I please?" she whimpered.

Tien looked to Goku. "Come with us," he said, his teeth clenching as he felt himself getting close to that edge and he drove faster, harder into her.

Goku nodded, quickening his pace slightly, moving in and out just a bit more; it wouldn't take much for her body to milk every drop out of his rock-hard shaft.

Sabriena felt them swell slightly within her as they pounded their cocks into her. She was going to pieces, she couldn't handle this. Oh gods, what had she gotten herself into? It was too intense. Her entire body contracted painfully as pleasure slammed into her. She screamed at the top of her lungs, a sob wrenched from the depth of her soul at the pure bliss that racked her entire being. Sabriena was screaming against Tien's chest, the orgasm tearing her nerves apart before she could even tell these men what they were doing to her. She barely had a chance to draw a breath before another one hit her. And another. And another. She could feel her own juices flowing out of her body with the rapid orgasms, her mind on fire... her entire being on fire... She began to shake and seize against Tien, so much pleasure... pure bliss.. her mind couldn't register it, tears starting to pour down her cheeks as she came over and over again. Her toes curled, her eyes rolled back, her nails dug into Tien's chest, breaking the skin.

Tien was so wrapped up in the sensations of Sabriena clenching around him, the sound of her screaming their names, her cries of pleasure. "I'm... I'm gonna come..." His face screwed up as he felt his cock explode inside her, shooting thick strands of his essence deep into her core, making him cry out, his body trembling.

Goku's eyes were rolling back into his head as he pounded into Sabriena, feeling Tien's cock forcefully hitting him with each stroke. It was driving him insane with the pleasure. He leaned forward, latching onto Sabriena's neck, sucking for all he was worth, bracing his arms on either side of Tien's head. He was going insane from the pleasure and all he wanted was more, more, more. After so long being denied, this was like heaven to him. He roared his release, thrusting into Sabriena one last time as her body milked his cum from him. He fell against her back, panting. oh by the gods...that was good.

But it was Sabriena who was absolutely screaming as her orgasm hit her, big tears of pleasure spilling down her cheeks. It felt so good, it almost hurt. Oh by the gods... She came again and again until her body couldn't handle it any more and her vision went black as she collapsed over Tien's chest.

Goku finally pulled back, weak and spent but sated for the moment. He pulled from Sabriena's body and noticed her tears, his eyes going wide. "Oh no! Sabriena! Sabriena! Are you alright?! Why didnt you say anything?!" He was panicking. He really screwed up if she was crying and the screams he had interpreted as pleasure were actually screams of pain, "What have I done!?"

Tien jumped at Goku's words, sitting up slightly, shaking Sabriena's shoulders. "Sabriena?!" he cried, a panic curling around his heart. Oh gods, they'd done it now.

She blinked awake, looking around for a second as if she didn't know where she was.

"Oh, baby," Tien breathed, wrapping her in his arms. "You scared me."

"What happened?" she asked, her eyes wide. "How did I scare you?"

"You passed out on us!" Tien cried. He wiped the tears from her cheeks. "And you're crying. Honey, why didn't you tell us we were hurting you?!"

"You didn't hurt me," she said. She sat back, running a hand through her hair, exhaling a long breath. She didn't remember passing out. All she remembered was... "That was the most mind-blowing orgasm EVER." She looked over at Goku, seeing the terrified look on his face. "What's the matter? Are you okay?" she asked in a soft, concerned tone.

Goku felt the heat on his face from the fear, wiping the tears from his eyes. "You passed out... I thought I... I thought I hurt you so bad." He pulled back from her and let his back rest against the wall under the window. "You scared me," he said sadly, looking over at Tien, and then Sabriena, "You promise you are alright?"

"You didn't hurt me," she insisted. "I promise. Calm down, honey, please."

Goku sighed deeply, a relief rushing through him. "But you... you were..." He gave up. He didn't understand how it worked. Maybe Chichi had been right all along; he didn't know anything. He didnt even know if he was causing pain or if he was causing pleasure, "I'm sorry. I thought you were hurt."

"I'm not hurt," she promised. "As a matter of fact, you and Tien just gave me the best orgasm I've ever had. I have NEVER felt so good in my whole life," she panted, leaning her face against Tien's chest again. "Wow."

Goku couldn't believe his ears, the fear still curling around in his chest, all of that amazing pleasure, gone, washed away with the sharp twinge that he could have hurt her after this incredible night.

"Baby, why are you crying?" Tien asked, still frowning at her.

"It was just... that intense," she answered in a shaking voice, trying to catch her breath. She couldn't explain it to him. "It was like ten orgasms at once. Like rapid fire, no stopping... it was still hitting me after you guys were done... Pure bliss. Absolute... Pure... Raw... Bliss." She scrubbed at her eyes with the heel of her hand and sat up a bit, wavering slightly. "Oooooo. Dizzy," she giggled. She reached for Goku, taking his hand in hers.

She giggled again, looking between them as Tien seemed to relax. She grinned up at her husband, a light dancing in her eyes. "You gotta try it."


	6. Nothing Changes

Tien blinked down at Sabriena. "I... What do you mean, I should try it?" he stammered, his face flushing. He didn't want to admit what he'd thought about earlier, about the things he'd been considering all night long. If he agreed, if he consented to that, would it make him less of a man? Would Sabriena, his wife, the love of his life, view him differently after the allure of the evening wore off? Would he risk the way he saw himself, the way others saw him, the way she saw him, just for one night of pleasure? He had to admit, though, that must have been one hell of an experience to completely tear her senses down like that.

She rested her chin against his chest and batted her eyes up at him. "You should try being in the middle," she grinned. "It feels sooooooo good."

Tien felt his heart skip a beat. She was surely going to scare Goku away now. "Sabriena... I'm not sure how I feel about that... or how Goku feels about it... You can't just say things like that."

She sat up a little straighter. "And why not?" she demanded.

"Do you have any idea what you're suggesting?!" he cried.

She continued to stare defiantly at him.

"I... Goku, help me out here," Tien said desperately.

Goku blinked over at her before looking at Tien. In spite of himself, he felt a hot blush working its way across his face. What would it mean if Tien let Goku close like that? That kind of intimacy between men wasn't exactly encouraged by most. It was taboo, but there was something in him, he couldn't say what it was, that wasn't turned off by the idea. Tien was far from unattractive, he was a strong warrior, he could handle himself against Goku in training and maybe, just maybe, Goku could be more of himself if Tien would let him. He felt stupid, though. He didn't know what to think. "I would be willing to try it… if you are, Tien. You… you could handle it if I lost myself." He swallowed; that idea appealed to him. "But I understand if not. I mean, honestly, I've never really thought about any man that way before."

Tien blinked at Goku. He was really okay with this? Of course, Goku had reached out and touched him earlier when they were in bed together. He didn't know what to think. Would it change who he was if he agreed to this? Part of him wanted to try it, just to see what it was like, to see what it was Sabriena had experienced. But there was a part of his mind that was screaming at him that it was wrong. He wasn't gay. He didn't think of men like that. But here was Goku, his best friend, whom he trusted with his life. "I... I don't know..." he said hesitantly.

"Don't know what?" Sabriena asked, her voice softer, kinder.

"What does that make us? I'm with Goku on this one; I've never thought about another man like that."

"What do you mean, what does that make you?" Sabriena asked. "It doesn't make you anything. You're still Tien. And he's still Goku." She sat there for a moment, letting them process their thoughts. She laughed lightly, "It doesn't mean you're suddenly going to turn gay. Look, we're all adults. It's just... a new experience. It feels good. Who gives a damn about what society says is or isn't acceptable? It's none of their business what we do in bed."

Goku blinked at Sabriena. "Can it really be that simple?" he asked. He sat up straighter, looking at Tien, studying his face, the worry in his eyes. He thought about it for a second. "She's right. We are still us; it's not going to make us any less of who we are. Won't change the way we are in battle, the way our friends see us because they never have to know." It was starting to come together in his mind, making more sense. It was a new experience, that was all. He looked to Tien, wanting to explore this. However, it looked like Tien was struggling with himself. What was it that his best friend had said to him earlier that night? He found himself reaching out to touch Tien's shoulder, meeting the dark eyes. "Nothing changes."

Tien jumped at Goku's touch and his words. "Goku... I..." His face was burning hot and he looked down at the bed. Gods, he wanted to. His heart slammed against his ribs. "This changes nothing between us, right?" he asked, looking for reassurance. "Between any of us?" he asked, looking at his beautiful wife. He didn't want her to change her mind later, to judge him.

"Nothing," Goku and Sabriena said together.

Tien took a deep, shuddering breath. "Okay." He paused for a moment. "How do we do this?"

Goku laughed. "I thought you were the boss here!"

Tien snickered, "I think it's been made abundantly clear, SHE'S the one in charge." Tien was trying to control his breathing; it felt like his throat was tightening up. He couldn't remember a time when he'd ever been this nervous. He looked down at Sabriena, "I just... I don't want to lose what we have. If I... If I try this, I don't want you to see me differently." He looked over at Goku again, "I don't want you to see me differently either."

Sabriena gave him a soft smile, "Nothing could ever change the way I look at you," she promised, pressing a kiss to his throat. "I love you, Tien. I always will."

He shivered and hugged her, whispering in her ear, "I love you too. Are you sure you're okay with this?"

She nodded.

He looked up at Goku, still nervous, and asked, "Are... are you sure?"

Goku nodded. "As long as you're comfortable with it. I want it all, both ways, all three of us. I promise I won't look at you any differently, Tien. I could never." He swallowed as he reached out, putting a hand on Tien's shoulder, then his neck, cupping the corded muscles, feeling the frantic pulse and the heat there.

Sabriena bit her lip, watching the two men, feeling that lust burning deep in her belly, her breath catching. This was hot. She sat back, keeping silent, not wanting to ruin a moment.

Tien stared into Goku's dark eyes, questioning. The feel of Goku's hand on his neck made his heart race and sent a chill down his back. He leaned closer, their lips a fraction of an inch apart... Goku didn't retreat, didn't tell him to stop... Ever so lightly, Tien brushed his lips against the other man's, feeling their warmth... He suddenly pressed his lips to Goku's, kissing him fiercely before he lost his nerve.

Goku barely had time to gasp, his eyes widening as Tien suddenly pressed his lips to his own, so passionate, so brutal; it had been ages since he had been kissed like that. Sabriena was soft and warm, passionate… Tien aggressive, firm, hot. He answered in kind, pressing his lips hard against his, gripping his head, angling him just right as he opened his mouth, nipping at Tien's lips, sucking, being as forceful as he wanted because he could, because he knew Tien could take it. He carefully moved down, running his hands over those chiseled muscles, the hot skin pulsing against his hand, oh gods… this… he could do this.

Tien lost himself in the moment, the feel of Goku's firm lips against his own, the sweet taste of his tongue as it danced against his own. Tien groaned into the kiss, sliding his arms around the other man, pulling him against his chest. He suddenly wanted this. Tien let one hand trail down Goku's back, feeling the hard muscles under his palm. He hesitated just a moment before he grabbed the Saiyan's ass, digging his fingertips into the hard flesh. He wanted to touch Goku, to be touched, to take and give as much pleasure as he could, all caution thrown to the wind, just lose himself in the moment. He felt his cock twitch and he groaned against the kiss again.

Goku breathed, his breath hitching as Tien grabbed him so close to his tail scar. He wanted him. The doubts in his mind thrown to the wayside as he gently pushed Tien back until they were laying down. He broke their kiss in favor to press a hot kiss to his neck, pressing his lips against the skin, nipping at the cords, reaching down his free hand to once again grasp at Tien with purpose, shuddering at the hardness. "Touch my scar… please," he gasped.

Tien arched his back as Goku wrapped his hand around his hard length. He bucked up into his hand, moaning, feeling Goku's hot mouth on his neck. He shivered, Goku's hard, fevered flesh poking him, thinking of taking all of that hard length into his body. Tien trailed his hand over the small of Goku's back until he felt the slightly rough, taut skin and swirled his fingertips against it. He felt Goku tense against him. "Like that?" he asked. "Do you like that?"

Goku shuddered and bucked up against Tien as stars popped before his eyes. "Yessss," he panted. His hot flesh twitched against Tien's firm body. "Oh gods..." He wanted this man, he wanted to know what it was like. He nibbled along Tien's jaw line, brutally capturing his lips once again, thrusting against Tien's leg. A whimper came from his throat, "I want you."

Tien felt his length twitch, starting to harden again, thinking of Goku's cock sliding into him, spreading him. He nipped lightly at Goku's shoulder, breathing heavily in his ear, "I want you to take me, show me what it feels like." He slid his hand down to grasp Goku's cock, stroking it, willing it to harden even more in his hand. "I want to feel this inside me," he continued, his voice still a throaty whisper as he stroked Goku, "I want to feel you as hard and fast as you want..." Tien didn't know where this was coming from, but he loved it, whispering his desires into his new lover's ear, telling him what he wanted, how to do it. He slid his free arm under Goku's side, his hand on his chest, pinching a nipple, twisting the hard nub between his fingers. "Take me, Goku. Take me now."

Goku couldn't stop the shudder that ran through him. His heart was pounding and he turned in their grasp, letting go of Sabriena as he grasped Tien's wrists, moving them above his head and he leaned down, capturing those lips in a hard passionate kiss. "Okay." He swallowed, pulling back from him, looking down at him with hooded eyes, his cock already hard and flushed again. "Take your wife. However you want." He ran a hand down Tien's chest, skimming over his bobbing cock and went further down, cupping his balls and even further went back, slipping a finger between his cheeks and caressing that tight hidden ring of muscle. "Then I will." He wanted this. He wanted them… all night long… in the middle of the night. Waking up in the middle of the night and slip into Sabriena's body before going back to sleep. Being taken himself… waking up to someone's mouth on his cock… oh gods, he wanted it all.

"Come here," Sabriena said, moving to lay back on the bed, her legs spread wide. She gently touched herself for him. She was certainly too worn out from her last orgasm, but she wanted him to experience what she had.

Tien rolled to his knees, bending over before Goku, and grabbed Sabriena around the waist, growling, "C'mere, girl." She shrieked and giggled as he dragged her across the bed and laid over her. "You want more, don't you?" he breathed in her ear.

She nodded and pressed back against him, feeling his hard cock brushing against her wet sex.

Tien slid easily into her, making her cry out again. "You're so wet, baby," he purred, cupping her breasts and teasing at her nipples as he thrust into her. He could feel Goku's essence mixed with his own dripping back out of his wife. Gods, she was so hot, so soft, so tight on him. He slowed, trying to hold himself steady for Goku, letting Sabriena rock herself over his cock. He spread his legs slightly, trying to give Goku better access. He shivered, that nervousness coursing through him again. "Does... does it hurt?" he whispered in Sabriena's ear.

"Just a little," she whispered back, "but you won't even notice. It feels too good."

Tien swallowed, trying not to let his nerves make him tense up. "Come on, Goku, before I lose my nerve."

Goku felt himself stiffening; his heart pounded in his chest. This was really going to happen. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves, the promise between them all echoing in his head_. 'Nothing changes... Nothing changes...' _He reached for the bottle of lotion again, pouring more into his hand and wrapping his hand around his stiffening shaft. He watched as Tien rhythmically thrust into Sabriena, growing harder at the sight and the thought of what he was about to do. If Sabriena had been able to handle what he'd done to her, surely big, strong Tien could take more? Maybe... Maybe he could finally relax, let himself go, like they'd been encouraging him to do all night.

He placed a hand on Tien's back, feeling the slight twitch of his muscles, he muttered softly, "Just me," before reaching down, like he had with Sabriena, except now he had an inkling of what to do this time around, sliding his finger down, between the tight cheeks of Tien's ass, feeling the hard ring of muscle beneath his fingers.

Tien was tense, much more so than Sabriena had been. He bit his lower lip and raised his eyes to the ceiling, feeling Goku touch him like that. What the hell was he doing? He closed his eyes for a minute then looked down at his wife who was watching him through hooded eyes, her expression blissful and content as he thrust into her body. _'Think about Sabriena, think about Sabriena,'_ he thought to himself. Goku was pressing a finger against him, his body tensed more.

"Baby," Sabriena crooned softly, reaching up to touch his cheek. "You have to relax."

He shook his head and leaned into her shoulder. "I'm nervous," he whispered to her, his stomach churning. He wanted it, he wanted to experience, on some level, what she had. But he was just so jittery all of a sudden. For a moment, Tien understood how Goku had been feeling all night. Afraid to relax, to let go, to give in to his desires.

Goku could sense Tien's hesitation. He pondered for a moment as he watched, pressing a finger in, hearing Tien's sharp gasp only made his cock harden further. Tien was soooo tight… Tighter than Sabriena; he didn't know how he was going to make it with that clamping down on him. How lucky was he, though? He rubbed at Tien's lower back as he added in a second finger, feeling around the tight heat. He got another measure of the lotion and coated himself with it, positioning himself behind Tien, taking his own cock in hand and rubbing the blunt head against the ring of muscle, groaning as it slipped around. He pressed forward slightly, asking once again, "Are you ready?" At Tien's nod, he smiled and placed a kiss to his shoulder. "Breathe," he said before he tried to push in, stars popping before his eyes as he did. "Oh gods,Tien," he groaned, "You're so tight."

Tien's body wasn't giving up a single inch to him. As much as Goku wanted this, wanted to share this moment with him, he felt his nervousness came back. Being with a woman in that way was still… okay… not as taboo as what he was about to do with his best friend, another male. But gods, what did it matter? He bit his lip. He wanted so much to give in, to be himself, but he wasn't going to force himself onto Tien if he wasn't ready for this.

Goku sat back on his heels. "Tien, it's okay. I'll stop."

Tien paused and looked over his shoulder. "Huh?"

Goku gave a small smile, "You're not ready for that. I understand. Trust me, I understand."

Tien shook his head. "Goku, I want you to. I..." he paused and growled, "I'm just nervous."

Goku pushed himself up and leaned over Tien's back, hugging him. "You're my best friend, Tien. I wouldn't hurt you."

Sabriena smiled and reached up to touch Goku's face. He smiled back at her and leaned farther over Tien's shoulder to kiss her deeply.

Tien could feel Goku's hard length pressing lightly against him and he shivered, wanting it. He slightly rocked his hips back, feeling it slide against the opening to his body, making him shudder again. Sabriena and Goku were kissing over his shoulder and he leaned his face in to them, joining their kiss, all three of their tongues dancing against each other as Tien reached back to touch himself, cautiously sliding a finger in, his fingertips brushing against Goku's hard length as he did so. He moaned into their kiss.

That... that felt good, actually. Tien suddenly felt braver and wrapped his fingers around Goku's shaft, sliding his hand lightly over it, feeling Goku shiver across his back. Breathing hard, Tien gripped Goku and pressed the tip of him against his body. It was Tien's turn to shiver. Goku felt hard and warm against him and, forcing himself to relax as much as he could, he leaned back against Goku.

Goku followed Tien's lead and pressed himself inside his friend's body, a strangled groan escaping his throat. If he thought Sabriena had been tight... holy shit. Just the head of his erection was in and he could already tell how deliciously tight Tien's body was. He remembered Sabriena's instructions to go slow and not pull out and began to carefully press himself further into Tien, breaking the kiss to look up at the ceiling and hiss.

"Oh-h-h-h gods," Tien moaned, his voice shaking, barely above a whisper. "More, Goku. Please, give me more."

Tien let out a long, low groan as he felt Goku sliding into his ass. He didn't know how to describe it. His breath caught in his throat. It did hurt, but it felt sooooo good at the same time. He didn't understand that. How could pain and pleasure mix so deliciously together? "More... more..." he breathed, feeling Goku still sliding into him. Oh GODS, how long was Goku's cock? It seemed to take forever for Goku's hip to bump against him. Tien shuddered, feeling that hot, thick length piercing him so deeply. So this was what it was like. This was, to a degree, what Sabriena got to experience. "So good," he whimpered, "So, so good." He thrust forward into Sabriena and pulled back, feeling Goku's cock rub harshly against his prostate. "OH god..." He licked his lips, his mouth gone dry, "Do it. Don't... don't hold back on me..."

Goku was panting. _'Oh my god. He wants it. He wants me.'_ Goku began to thrust into Tien as Tien leaned harder into Sabriena, holding himself over her tiny frame with his elbows. Goku licked his lips, concentrating, pushing back into Tien, Oh gods... that felt amazingly fantastic. He pushed back into Tien when he felt him pulling back out of Sabriena.

Tien was speeding up his pace, driving harshly into Sabriena, while simultaneously impaling himself on Goku's shaft. "MORE, GOKU, PLEASE," Tien shouted, leaning his head down over his wife, his eyes clenched shut.

Goku decided that if he was ever going to have an opportunity to let himself go, to see just what his Saiyan nature was truly about, this was it. He grabbed Tien's hips and began to thrust into him, withdrawing nearly all the way out of his body before driving himself back into that impossibly tight heat that swallowed his cock in a way he could never have dreamed of. They set a brutal pace, Tien's hot body around his length, taking him so deeply.

Sabriena was in awe, her lust renewed, watching them both. The way Tien begged for it set her nerves on fire. She could accept that she could never be that forceful with Tien no matter how much she tried; she was not physically built for that in more ways than one. There was a wild, unrestrained look in both of their faces and it turned her on knowing that Goku was hip deep inside of her husband and he was loving every single inch of that strong powerful man. "Yessss," she hissed up at them, as Tien repeatedly hit her sweet spot over and over and over.

Tien was panting and moaning, begging for more as he ravished his wife's body. "Harder," he begged, a sheen of sweat breaking out over his body. He wanted it, all of it, as hard and fast as Goku could give it to him. He didn't know where this was coming from, why he was so desperate to feel this, but the why didn't matter. All he knew was he had to have it. He reached back with one hand to grab at Goku's hip, trying to pull him harder into his body.

Goku paused for a minute, his breathing ragged. "Tien, do you... really... want me... to be rougher with you?" His voice was raspy, a sound Tien had only heard after Goku had been in a major fight.

"Harder, Goku. I can handle it."

Goku slapped a hand to Tien's hip and pulled him back roughly over his shaft, listening to Tien moan again as Sabriena writhed beneath him. Goku lifted one leg to rest his foot on the bed, allowing him to get just a little deeper. He started to pound into his friend, his hips slamming against Tien's ass, driving his cock forcefully into that tight heat. Tien didn't flinch, didn't whimper, didn't scold... This was what he'd been missing. Someone who could handle him, who wanted him, who gave him control. He quickened his pace, determined to give Tien an orgasm that would rival the one they'd given Sabriena. And there she was, a goddess incarnate, writhing beneath Tien, her hazel eyes burning into Goku's with encouragement as her husband roared in bliss.

Sabriena reached a hand out for Goku and he grasped her fingers, both of them staring intensely at each other as they pleasured Tien. A smile touched Goku's lips and he mouthed, "Thank you."

She nodded and squeezed his hand before releasing it to scratch at Tien's back.

Goku watched her nails leave raised red marks along Tien's back and he leaned forward to kiss them, feeling the heat against his lips. He rested his forehead between Tien's shoulder blades, driving harder and deeper into him. Something was snapping; he could feel it and he couldn't stop it as his power level raised and a flash of gold washed briefly over his black hair.

"OH GOD," Tien huffed, gasping for air, a rough, ragged sound issuing from his throat. He was buried so deep in Sabriena's hot, wet sheath, her body clenching tightly around his rock-hard shaft, pulling at him. And Goku was driving into him from behind with a bone-crushing force, shattering his nerves from the inside out. He'd felt the energy spike and the brief swelling of Goku's shaft as it happened. Oh, the delicious pain...

Sabriena's eyes widened at the flash of gold. It was intoxicating. Everything was starting to build up; even she could feel that delicious ache in her body winding up to something grand. The look on Tien's face, his eyes screwed shut, focusing on driving into her, his cock hot and unbelievably hard within her. She leaned up to kiss his cheek, his nose, swiftly catching his lips with her own, before leaning back, looking between Tien and the Saiyan behind his shoulder. Both of these men together were an intense and intoxicating mix.

Goku was getting close, he could feel it, but no, he wanted to make this last, wanted to make sure his friends were taken care of first. It was happening again and this time, there was no fighting it. His hair stood on end and turned a glowing blonde, his eyes sea-foam green. With a scream, Goku transformed, his golden hair lighting up the room. He gasped out loud as he felt himself swell within Tien, his cock squeezed even tighter with in him. He leaned over him, his chest pressed up against Tien's back as he thrust harshly into the man, letting himself go, letting himself finally be as rough as he wanted because Tien could take it. He locked eyes with Sabriena as he kissed at Tien's neck. Gods, he could feel a tug in his heart. This… this was perfection. This was a slice of heaven. He didn't want to give this up. Ever.

Sabriena stared up in awe. He was gorgeous, still Goku, but not. The intensity in his eyes, the pure raw power emanating from him seemed to fill the cabin. He slammed into Tien again and Sabriena could feel the force of it through Tien's hips as her husband moaned deeply in his throat.

Tien wanted to scream; the pleasure was too much. He was shaking, pounding himself feverishly into Sabriena, impaling himself on Goku's rock hard cock at the same time. And then he saw the brilliant light from Goku's transformation and felt him swell. Tien struggled to hold on to his consciousness. He didn't want to black out like Goku and Sabriena had, although it was a definite possibility at this point. Tien shuddered; Goku's swollen cock was hitting something deep within him, rubbing against a sensitive spot, milking Tien from the inside out. "G-Goku," Tien growled, "I'm gonna come... Can't... stop..." His eyes screwed shut as he shouted his orgasm, his cock swelling and shooting his hot seed deep into Sabriena's body, Goku's cock rubbing him from the inside, milking him into his wife. He clenched his muscles around the swollen cock, wanting to feel that hot liquid inside him. His entire body went rigid and stars popped in his eyes as hot rivers of his essence exploded from his throbbing cock, pouring into his wife's body.

Goku lost it when Tien came and clamped down even harder on his cock and the Saiyan pumped harshly into Tien, leaning forward and wrapping his arms around the man, roaring as he came, thrusting into Tien as he rode out his orgasm, shooting his seed deep into Tien's body.

Sabriena was screaming, the powerful thrusts from both men jarring her to the core. She couldn't handle it. "I'm coming!" she cried as her body clenched down on Tien, unable to stop her orgasm. She clenched around him at that exact moment, crying out in pleasure, bucking her hips up to meet his at the same time. And a moment later, she saw Goku, his face intense, his body quivering, he couldn't hold it back anymore. He threw his head back and screamed his pleasure to the night as his body drained completely into Tien's. The sound from his throat was primal, feral, and for a moment Sabriena swore she could see the ghost of the great ape in his features... the true Saiyan within. And in an instant, it was gone.

Goku finally fell forward, his hair falling back to the ebony spikes. He felt absolutely boneless, spent, happy to be had. He could feel the cooling sweat on Tien's body and he kissed at the back of his neck affectionately, tasting the salt, mixed with firewood and pine... yeah... he was hooked. His member softened inside Tien's body and he carefully slipped out, feeling a burst of pleasure when he saw his cum leaking out of his best friend. Something about it made him feel possessive.

Tien laid over Sabriena, lightly kissing her temple, struggling to catch his breath.

"Honey," Sabriena said in a strained voice, "You're smooshing me."

Tien jumped and sat back on his heels as he scrubbed his eye with the heel of his hand. "My god, you guys, what the hell did we just do?"


	7. Stay

"So, have I worn you boys out yet? Or should we continue with our, ahem, distraction?" Sabriena asked.

Goku nuzzled into the bed, looking curiously at her and Tien. "You want to go again?" he asked softly, astounded at her, marveling at the gift they had offered him. He curled up on her other side, thinking over the night so far. It was wonderful. Everything was new, the arousal, the kindness, the pleasure.

"Hell yeah," Sabriena giggled and kissed him again. She looked up at the ceiling for a minute, thinking it over. She turned at the Saiyan who was affectionately kissing and licking at her neck, a smile pulling at her lips. "I think we should let Goku choose this time," she said. "What would you like to do, you sexy Saiyan?"

Goku paused mid lick and looked up at her, the idea of himself being in the middle appealing to him. He looked over at Tien. He didn't blush as much as he would have that the beginning of the night. "I… I think I'd like to have a turn. You know, being in the middle?"

Tien dropped his hands, looking over at the two of them with wide eyes. "You would?" he asked.

Goku thought for a moment, laying his head down on Sabriena's abdomen for a moment. Again, they asked him what he wanted and he thought, yes. He wanted this, "I do. Does that...does that make me a weird person?" He thought it was a stupid question, but he had to ask, "If… if I do this, what changes? I'm still me."

Tien couldn't stop the small smile that pulled at his lips. "Nothing changes," he repeated sincerely, reaching out to tuck a stray piece of hair behind Goku's ear. He chuckled and added with a wink, "And you've always been weird."

"C'mere, baby," Sabriena said softly, tugging at Goku's arms to get him to crawl up over her body. She smiled at him, "This doesn't change any of us. Not you, not me, not Tien. We're all the same as we always were, okay?" It had already been said several times that night, but she felt he needed to hear it one more time just to settle his nerves.

Goku liked that and he nodded, settling over her, breathing heavily as he moved his hips, his cock sliding easily into her hot folds, pure silk on his flesh. He forced himself to keep going until he was buried in her, watching her expression carefully, just in case, sighing as he seated himself deep inside her.

Sabriena gasped out as she was filled, his hot cock delving deep into her. "Oh, Goku," she breathed, kissing him deeply. Oh, that was intoxicating. She clicked her fingers at Tien and pointed at the bottle of massage lotion that was laying forgotten on the bed.

Tien grabbed it, holding it tightly in his hand as he watched the other two for a moment, his spent cock already hardening again. He uncorked the jar and scooped out a good amount before he stroked himself, moaning lightly at the feel of his own hand slicking his cock. He got on his knees and moved behind Goku, tapping the inside of the Saiyan's leg to get him to spread his legs further apart.

Goku felt his cock harden in Sabriena as he spread his legs. He moaned, shallowly thrusting into her. "How did it feel?" he asked her, "did it hurt?"

Sabriena didn't want to make him feel bad, but above that, she would not lie to him. She let him kiss her for a good, long while as she thought over her response. "It hurts a little," she answered, pausing to moan as he hit a particularly sensitive spot, "but if you relax, it helps. It... it doesn't feel good at first. At least, to me, not until you were all the way in. And then... mmmmmm... it feels so good."

Goku looked back at Tien, "I trust you." He gasped, turning hand leaning down, catching Sabriena's lips with his own because he could.

Tien dipped his fingers in the jar again and reached out with one hand, touching Goku's ass, pulling back for a second when Goku gave a slight twitch. "Easy," he said soothingly, gently separating Goku's cheeks to reveal the puckered flesh there. His hand shook as he touched the other man, slicking his entrance with lotion. He couldn't help but wonder how hot and tight Goku's body was and he pressed the tip of his finger into the center of that ring of muscle, ever so carefully working it into the other man's body.

Goku hissed, his ass clenching around the other man's finger out of instinct, but he listened to Sabriena, willing his body to relax and lowered his head to her shoulder before he kissed her neck, suckling at her. He felt sad, a moment, only a brief moment, his will to mate wasn't there. It probably would never be again and he was painfully aware of the dead mark on his neck. He closed his eyes, moaning softly as Tien worked his fingers into him, managing to push the thoughts of the mark from his mind and focus on being in the moment.

Tien worked his finger in and out of Goku's tight, hot body, moaning at how the muscles clenched at him. He shivered and pressed a second finger into him, opening him up, preparing his body. Tien's cock was throbbing again already and he stroked himself a few times, his shaft and Goku's body both slicked with lotion. He placed the head of his cock against the entrance to Goku's body, trying to slide into him. "Relax for me, Goku," he said in a low voice.

Goku shuddered at Tien's words and nodded against Sabriena, trying to relax his body. The feel of Tien's head against his entrance, the anticipation was amazing, making his cock harder

Tien felt Goku's body give slightly and he pressed in, gasping out as the head of his cock slipped into the hot, tight channel. He grabbed Goku's hips, holding him steady as he pushed farther and farther in. Sabriena gave a little shiver, feeling how impossibly hard Goku's cock was inside of her; she sucked at his neck, carefully avoiding the ugly bite scar there. She lifted her hips, fucking his cock, trying to distract him from the discomfort and make him focus on the pleasure instead. She'd figured that out with Tien when Goku had taken her from behind. She had to have the distraction of Tien so she could ignore the discomfort until it faded into pleasure. "Fuck me, baby," she whispered in Goku's ear. "It'll only hurt for a minute, I promise."

Goku bit back his words, that he liked the pain, the pain fading into pleasure sent his hips into her, and he went faster and faster. Each thrust pushing him back against Tien, forcing that hard, large cock deep in his ass. It was so big, he had never felt anything like this before. Was this what Sabriena felt right now? What Chichi had felt? His ass felt like it was being split in half.

Tien leaned into Goku's thrusts, letting him take his cock deeper and deeper until his hips met the Saiyan's ass. "Oh, gods, Goku!" he cried, pulling back, then snapping his hips forward to meet Goku's body with a jarring force. That was absolutely incredible, the force behind it, the tightness, the heat. Sabriena shrieked in delight as Goku's forward thrusts impaled her, finally fucking her the way she'd wanted him to all night long. She threw her arms around his shoulders, crying out in pleasure before she leaned up and murmured in his ear, "Tien's so big, isn't he? Doesn't it feel amazing to have his cock inside your body?"

Goku shuddered, Sabriena's words hot on his ear. He felt like he was being split in half, but by the gods, it did feel amazing. He nodded against her, not trusting his voice. His moans were already a pitch higher than normal as that delicious cock in his ass lit up his nerves, rubbing against his prostate with every thrust sending jolts of pleasure through his body. And every thrust pushed him back into Sabriena's velvet heat, soothing his aching cock. "So good!" he cried, holding onto her.

Tien leaned over Goku's back, hearing his moans, driving his cock into the other man harder and faster. He looked down at his wife's expression - she looked like she was in absolute bliss as well. He couldn't wrap his mind around it, about how even though they'd said nothing changed between them, something most definitely had. He felt a stronger connection to his friend, a whole new level of trust and respect and acceptance springing up between them. Tien suddenly wondered if they could do this again. And again. If Goku could spend more nights with them, exploring and experimenting, all three of them discovering new pleasures they'd never thought of before. Tien hissed between clenched teeth, feeling his cock starting to swell and his balls beginning to draw up against his body. "Goku," he breathed against the back of the other man's neck, burying his face into the black spikes of hair. "I'm so close... can I... can I come inside you?"

Goku felt a shiver work its way up his spine, raising the hairs on his arms. He could feel his own cock twitching deeply inside of Sabriena, knowing he was close as well. Gods, to feel that hot liquid splashing on his insides, over his prostate. He couldn't wait. "Please," he begged, "please do it!" He thrust into Sabriena, harder feeling himself starting to slip over that edge, his cock swelling. He bit his lip, crying out his pleasure, his vision going white at the edges.

Sabriena whimpered as she felt the slight change in Goku's pace and she clenched down on his cock as tight as she could, trying to milk his cock for all she was worth. Oh gods, that only made him feel bigger and she cried out in ecstasy the next moment.

Tien felt the goosebumps erupt down his spine as Goku begged for his cum and he thrust his hips forcefully once, twice before his whole body went rigid, holding Goku's ass tight against his hips and he screamed out as his cock unleashed a torrent of hot cum deep inside his friend's body.

Goku's nerves were on fire when he felt Tien come inside of him, the hot liquid setting his pleasure anew and he came again, more forcefully than the entire night put together. With Sabriena clamping down hard on his length, he was screaming out, roaring his pleasure as he came, leaning over, his arms wrapped around her tightly as he let Tien do with him as he willed. Oh by the gods… was it supposed to feel that amazing?

Tien choked on a sob as he came down from the high of his orgasm, laying his weight over Goku's back, shuddering over and over again. "I... wow... I just... yeah..." he rambled, not knowing what to do or think, what to say. What could he say? There was nothing that crossed his mind in that moment. He sat up on his knees and ever so carefully withdrew from Goku's body, wincing at the blood on his cock. He hadn't meant to get that rough. "Are you okay?" he asked weakly as he moved to get out of bed.

Goku nodded, moving to pull out of Sabriena, rolling to his side, exhausted, pleasure still coursing through him. Good gods, it had been a long time since he felt this spent, this worn out in a good way. Well, if he was honest with himself, he had never felt this perfectly content before. His body ached so good and he was so warm. He sighed happily, a smile faint on his lips before he opened his eyes, smiling at them half lidded, "Thank you."

"Mmmm, thank YOU," Sabriena purred, rolling on her side to face him. She leaned over and kissed him softly, running her fingers through his hair. "I'm so happy you came here tonight." Tien nodded his agreement and went over to the wardrobe, pouring some water into the basin and washing up quickly. "You're sleeping here with us tonight, right?" he asked, tossing the rag into the laundry basket as he went back to the bed.

Goku could feel his eyes starting to droop and he leaned into Sabriena's touch, a light purr working its way out of his throat and he hummed happily. Blinking again, he looked over at Tien as he crawled into the bed. "You guys… want me to stay?" He smiled softly, "I would like to, but I don't want to do anything you don't want me to. If you want me to go home, just say so." He secretly didn't want them to send him away. No, he wanted to curl up in this warm bed, the first warm bed he had slept on in ages and lay with them, the feelings, and the acceptance he felt. It was like a gentle, soothing water over an aching wound.

"Stay," Sabriena said softly, snuggling into the pillow as Tien curled up behind her, once again pulling the heavy quilts and blankets over all three of them. She sighed happily as she cupped Goku's cheek, stroking her thumb over his cheekbone, just looking at him. "You're amazing," she whispered to him.

Goku kissed at her palm, laying his head back down, feeling the warmth of his lovers seeping into him, warming him and making his eyes grow heavy. Please let this not be a dream when he woke up. He murmured softly, "You both are amazing too. You know?" He looked at Tien, studying him as he was studied as well. There was something different there now. Something changed, but for the better. He hoped.

He sighed happily and crawled over to the empty space on the bed under the window, turning and scooting closer to them. Goku felt absolutely boneless. To go from zero sex to THAT, anything and everything he wanted, anything they wanted and then that finale… He couldn't wrap his mind around it. Being able to let go and be himself for the first time felt more than amazing.

He felt a little cheated, too, though. Twenty-two years, a good part of his prime, wasted on that woman who had messed with his head so bad. Who had tricked and guilted him into marriage in the first place. The only good thing that came from her were his sons, the one solace he could find in all those wasted years. Goten and Gohan were all that mattered to him. And the grandbaby, of course. and his daughter-in-law. A sudden realization hit Goku as he thought about them; his daughter-in-law was one of Sabriena's best friends...

Sabriena nudged Goku, "Earth to Goku. Come in! Are you okay?"

Tien reached out to grasp his friend's shoulder, "Are you alright Goku? You look like you've seen a ghost." He was almost too relaxed. Goku should be too, but there was that look on his face, close to the same one he had been wearing when he had first shown up that evening.

"Guys, promise me you won't tell Lindsey or Gohan what we did," Goku breathed, his eyes wide. Chichi had left him already and taken Goten. If Gohan or Lindsey found out and turned away from him, if they kept the grandbaby away from him, it would break his heart on a whole new level.

"OKAY," Sabriena said loudly, sitting up. "No one's going to tell anyone. What happened between the three of us stays between the three of us, got it?"

They looked at her wide-eyed for a second. "That's the Sabriena I remember," Goku said, a small smirk pulling at his lips, thinking of the old her, the girl who was bossy and loud.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Now, come on, promise me, guys."

"I promise," Tien said.

Goku sighed with relief. "I promise."

"I told you earlier, I won't tell a soul," Sabriena answered. "I never break a promise, Goku. Ever." She sat up and grabbed the blankets, pulling them up over the three of them. "There you go, baby," she said softly, tucking the blankets behind Goku's back before she snuggled back against Tien's chest.

Tien smiled at Sabriena. "Was that what you wanted, baby?"

She tipped her head back and groaned. "That was soooo much better than I imagined," she purred and kissed him.

He managed a weak smile for them. "Should… should I go home now?"

Tien shook his head. "Nah. You stay here with us tonight."

Goku licked his lips nervously. "So, was this a onetime thing?" he asked. "Or can I come back sometime?"

Sabriena looked up to Tien and he smiled at her. "Goku, you can come here any time you want."

Goku tipped his head back to look at Tien. "Yeah?"

"C'mere," she said to Goku, pulling him closer to her until his chest was up against her too. She tilted her face back and kissed Tien. "I love you," she said.

"I love you, too," he answered sleepily and nuzzled his face into her hair, falling asleep almost immediately.

She smiled at Goku and ran her fingers through his hair. "I'm so happy you came here tonight," she said softly to him and kissed him tenderly. "I want you to come here as much as you want, okay?"

Goku leaned into her touch. He loved it when his hair was played with. He kissed her back, the most tender kiss he'd ever had. It nearly brought tears to his eyes. "I would like that... a lot." He reached out, cupping her cheek. "I wish I had met you sooner. You and Tien..." He glanced up at the sleeping man behind her. He was handsome. Goku had never ever thought he would say it, but it was true. He reached up and cupped Tien's cheek as well, tears coming to his eyes, "Why didn't I meet you both ages ago?"

Sabriena snickered, "Because I would've been underage and that, my friend, is a crime." She giggled as he smiled and closed his eyes, shaking his head. Her expression turned serious again, "I don't know. Tien and I have said the same thing before. Would've saved me a lot of heartache." She sighed and snuggled down into the bed a bit more, just looking at his handsome face. "I wish I was older and had come to you all sooner. But you've known Tien for years - you could've had this a long time ago. What's your excuse?" she teased, wagging her eyebrows at him.

Goku snuggled down, looking at her. "I met Chichi when I was young. I didn't know any better and made a promise I didn't know anything about." He smiled at her. "But then again, I wouldn't have my two boys and I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world." He pulled the covers up over his shoulders, sliding a leg in between her own, kissing her forehead. "Gods, you two are amazing."

"You're pretty amazing yourself," she said. "I think I'm gonna keep you." She yawned and blinked sleepily at him. "Go to sleep, love," she whispered and ran her fingers through his hair once more. "And I'll make you a big breakfast in the morning." Her eyes grew heavy and she drifted off to sleep, her fingers still tangled in his hair.


	8. Playing for Keeps

Sore. Goku was sore. He couldn't stop the groan that made it past his lips as he laid there, sprawled out on the couch. The dream from last night about Tien and Sabriena had been beyond amazing. He sighed, pulling the covers tighter around him. He felt a sadness growing in him; he wanted it to be real. He wanted that companionship, the closeness he had felt, the love and passion. He ached for it.

Speaking of aching, he was as sore as hell, especially in his backside. He thought for a moment, something didn't feel quite right, the couch wasn't lumpy and the covers were warm. He was surrounded by the scent of pine and honeysuckle; he turned his head, his nose burying into the pillow where the scent was greatest before he blinked his eyes, freezing when he saw the other two people in bed with him. Sabriena was staring right at him and she was quite naked. Tien was wrapped around her, his face buried in her hair, her back pressed up against his chest. Goku couldn't believe it and his mouth fell open, his lips moving but nothing came out.

Sabriena smiled warmly at him. She'd been watching him sleep for a while, just admiring him, trying to sort out everything in her head. "Hi, handsome," she whispered to him.

"Hi," he whispered back. He could feel a heated blush on his face as he realized he was naked, too. He was shocked. "I… I was sure it was a dream. Did it really happen?"

She gave a quiet giggle at his question. "Yes," she answered softly. She reached over and tucked a bit of hair behind his ear, letting her fingertips trail down the side of his neck. He looked so cute when he was confused. "What's the matter, honey?"

Goku leaned into her touch, nearly sobbing in relief and he leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her lips, moaning softly against her. The firmness, the weight of her lips against his own solidified the reality of his situation. He didn't know what to think, what to do. He knew what he wanted to do and that was to just hide away out here in this cabin with these two for a good long while, until he had erased those twenty some years from his memories and made new ones. "What…" He licked his lips, his voice hoarse, "What happens now?"

"Oh, I dunno," she yawned, rubbing her eyes. She was surprised to see how bright it was in the cabin. They must've overslept. No surprise, really, considering the night they'd had. "I guess I need to get up and make you and Tien some breakfast."

Goku looked at Tien and realized he was still sleeping. What if Tien regretted what he did? Goku quietly sat up. "I'm just gonna go," he whispered to Sabriena, pointing at the door.

She blinked in confusion at him. "Why?" she whispered back.

He nodded at Tien and smiled sadly at her, "I don't want to ruin the memory."

"Ruin the memory?" she asked softly. "What on earth are you talking about?"

Goku scrubbed at his face with his hands, his mind was trying to fight through the last traces of sleep. "Last night was beyond amazing. I don't... don't want any regrets. I don't regret it, but I mean, Tien might think differently now that the moment is past. If he's upset, I don't want to be here to see it."

Sabriena stared wide-eyed at Goku. "You're afraid of Tien?" she asked. Sure, her husband was a big guy, but he was no match for Goku.

"Not of him," Goku answered. "Of his reaction. I don't want him to be mad at me for last night."

"He won't be," she insisted. She looked over her shoulder, blinking at Tien as he gave a rather loud snore, still sound asleep. She shook her head and looked at Goku again. "Goku, I'm not gonna hold you hostage here, but I promise Tien won't be mad." She tugged at him to lay back down beside her.

Goku cast one more uncertain glance at Tien before he laid back down on his side, smiling at Sabriena. He hoped she was right. He didn't think he could take it if he wasn't welcome at their cabin anymore.

"You hungry?" She stretched, yawning again. "Man, I don't feel like doing my chores this morning."

Goku's stomach growled loudly in response to her question. Food, a hot breakfast, sounded like heaven. He couldn't remember the last time he had a fresh, hot meal first thing in the morning. He had been doing his best to not wolf down the pre-prepared meals that Sabriena had made him, but they certainly didn't last more than a few weeks. "I would love some breakfast." He looked sheepish. "Eggs, maybe pancakes and sausage?" he asked, "I'll do your chores for you, I mean. I can try!"

Sabriena shook her head. "You don't have to do my chores for me, baby. You just lay here with Tien and relax." She kissed him again, then carefully slid out from under Tien's arm and got out of bed, going over to the wardrobe to pull on some clothes. She shook her head at Tien again. "Lazy bum," she muttered affectionately. Usually it was Tien who woke up first and had to drag her out of bed. She walked back over to the bed, poking at Tien's shoulder, hissing, "Wake up!"

Tien groaned and rolled to his stomach, burying his face in the pillow. He was exhausted and not ready to get up and face the day yet. He knew they needed to start the garden soon. "I don't wanna," he muttered.

Sabriena blinked at him. "Well no more all-night marathons for you if you're gonna act like this the next morning."

Goku chuckled, his heart pounding a little bit more as he looked Tien over. The tanned skin, the muscles moving just beneath the surface. The memories of what they had done last night flooding his mind. He still felt that strong connection to him, but did Tien feel the same? He scooted forward a little bit, reaching out and spreading his hand across the smooth expanse of his back, admiring the contrast in their skin. He carefully rubbed at his back, his fingers finding a knot and worked it loose, "So… are we okay?"

Tien blinked, lifting his head from the pillow and slowly turned to look at Goku. It took him a moment to remember what had happened the night before. "Oh! Uh, yeah, I guess so," he stammered, suddenly feeling much more awake. He scrubbed at his eye with the heel of his hand, a sleepy smile splitting his face. "I mean, if you're okay, that is." He hoped Goku wasn't wanting to get into some big talk about what had happened last night. Tien thought that might be incredibly awkward and as far as he was concerned, there was nothing to talk about. What had happened was already done and he didn't regret it in the slightest. He hoped Goku didn't regret it either.

"You two get up and get your butts to the table," Sabriena said, slapping a hand to Tien's ass, making him jump. "I'm gonna go get the eggs."

Tien turned and smiled at her as she went, admiring the way her hair shone in the morning sunlight, the swing of her hips, the smell of honeysuckle she left behind. He looked back at Goku again. "We are okay, right? I don't want it to be awkward between us."

Goku smiled at him, relief washing over him and he nodded. "Yeah, of course. Last night was incredible." He felt a blush creeping across his cheeks as he pulled his hand back, lingering on a scar. "Would it be bad to say that I wouldn't mind if we, uh, you know… did it again?" It had been the first time in his life that he felt he could be himself in bed, to let go and not worry about the other person because Tien was strong, strong enough to handle his Saiyan nature.

Tien swallowed nervously, not sure of what to say. He had enjoyed himself, he knew that much, but did he really want this to become some sort of relationship? He wasn't sure. When he and Sabriena had originally talked about this fantasy of hers, he'd told her she couldn't keep whoever joined them in bed. But then again, he hadn't anticipated that that person would be Goku. He knew he couldn't turn his friend away and he gave a small smile, "Yeah, that'd be alright."

Sabriena came back inside, lightly swinging her basket of eggs as Dog bounded through the door behind her and ran to the bed, jumping up to rest his front paws on Tien's back.

"Get off!" Tien groaned but was too tired to push the huge dog away.

"That's what you get for being a bum," Sabriena teased, stoking the fire for a moment to get it really going. "It's pretty hot outside already, guys. We might actually get to go swimming today," she grinned at them.

Goku perked up at that, moving to stretch and sit up, grinning goofily over at her, "Really? Can we really go swimming? That would be great!" Just what his sore muscles needed, a cool refreshing swim in that river. He felt happy. The happiest he had felt in a long time and he rubbed at his eyes, feeling tears forming, "Please, you have to let me pay you back. I'll help with your chores."

Sabriena shook her head as she banged around the fireplace, quickly fixing the breakfast Goku had asked for. "I'm not going to make you do my chores," she answered. "In fact, I don't think I'm going to do my chores today either."

Tien sat up, finally pushing Dog away. "What do you mean you're not doing your chores?" he asked, his voice sounding a little harsh.

"Taking one day off won't kill us!" Sabriena snipped, turning to look at him. "Besides, it's too hot out. Now come eat your breakfast before I give it to Dog."

Goku's stomach growled anew and it was all the motivation he needed to crawl out of bed, snatching his pants off the floor and pulling them on before he walked over to the table, sitting down on his stump, looking back and patting his leg, chuckling as Dog bounded over. "There's a good boy." He scratched the back of the Great Dane's ears before he looked over to Sabriena, "Thank you… you know, for breakfast and everything."

Sabriena kissed his forehead as she set his plate in front of him. "You're welcome." She set Tien's plate down as well, watching as he got dressed and joined them at the table.

Tien narrowed his eyes at Dog who was wagging his tail, sitting and staring expectantly up at Goku. "Don't beg," he scolded, digging into his breakfast. "And don't you feed him from the table," Tien added, shooting a look at Goku who looked as though he was getting ready to give Dog a bite of his breakfast.

Goku had already palmed the bit of sausage he was going to give to Dog, tossing it under the table when Tien looked back down at his breakfast and dug back into his own, moaning at the delicious food, "I think I'm just going to steal your wife, Tien. Just for the food." He winked at Sabriena as she sat down before he cut into his pancakes, sighing at the fluffy texture.

Tien chuckled and shook his head. Goku had threatened to steal Sabriena before and make her his personal cook. Tien thought about it for a moment. Should he feel threatened by Goku saying he was going to steal her after all they did last night? He supposed maybe he should, but he found that he didn't. He trusted Goku and he trusted Sabriena. "You'd bring her right back," he snickered. "I'm the only one who can put up with that attitude and that mouth."

Sabriena gasped and flicked a piece of egg at him. "You take that back!" she demanded, ignoring Dog as he happily retrieved the piece of egg that bounced off of Tien.

Goku laughed, "I don't know about that! Now that I know what she can do with that mouth, I might just put up with her!" His eyes widened as he realized he might have overstepped his bounds, but saw Sabriena laugh and Tien's blush on his cheeks. He shook his head and finished his plate, his eyes scanning the fireplace for more.

Sabriena noticed the way Goku was looking at the food still sitting over the fire. "Help yourself if you're still hungry," she said, "I made plenty for you." She shook her head. He shouldn't have to ask or worry about getting more to eat after all the time he'd spent with them over the past several months, training with them for that god-awful war. "Eat up and then we'll go swimming," she said. "Maybe we can go fishing this afternoon, too. Fish sounds good for supper tonight."

Goku nodded eagerly, though there was little he loved more than fish, he had almost tired himself out on it, but it would be good with Sabriena's cooking skills. He was looking forward to the day of relaxation, swimming and being carefree. It was just what he needed after the awful day at court yesterday.

* * *

After Goku had eaten his fill of breakfast and Tien had washed the dishes, Sabriena lazily got to her feet and stretched, walking over to the wardrobe and fished out her skimpy hot-pink bikini. Shooting a wink at Tien, she unabashedly stripped her clothes off and pulled on the bright-colored swimming suit. She gave Tien a quick peck on the lips and ran her fingers through Goku's hair on her way out the door. "Meet you at the river, boys."

Goku shivered at her touch and looked over at Tien, wagging his eyebrows. "Race ya," he challenged.

Both men looked at each other for just a moment before they bolted for the door at the same time. They ran for the river, stripping their clothes off as they went, whooping and hollering like a couple of kids.

Sabriena shrieked as they ran past her, splashing the icy cool water all over her. "You two!" she scolded, trying to fix them with a fierce stare, but didn't quite pull it off. She laughed and shook her head, wading in the water as Goku and Tien dove head-first into the river.

Goku surfaced, slicking his wet hair out of his face, and watched as Sabriena slowly eased herself into the water. "Oh, you're one of THOSE people, huh?" he teased, walking back towards her. "You gotta just jump in!"

Sabriena froze, seeing the two men advancing on her. "Oh no! No, no, no, no, no!" she cried, preparing to run, but Tien rushed her and grabbed her up.

"Nope, that's not working today," Tien laughed as he grabbed her, hauling her over his shoulder as she shrieked and wiggled to get out of his grasp. He marched right back out into the deeper part of the river and without warning, threw himself backwards under the water, dragging her down with him.

Goku's eyes went wide and he gasped, falling to laughter the next second. Sabriena was going to kill them both, he was sure of it. He snickered as they both surfaced for air, Sabriena looking murderous.

"TIEN SHINHAN! I ought to murder you!" she cried, slapping at his arm.

"Aw, c'mon, I was just playing," Tien laughed, shying away from her. He loved playing around with her like that. She brought out his playful side and made him feel young again, even if they didn't always see exactly eye-to-eye.

"I got water up my nose," she whined, pressing on the side of her nose.

"You want me to kiss it and make it better?" he offered.

"Nope. No more kisses for you today," she joked. "I'm gonna give all my kisses to Goku." And just to prove a point, swam over to Goku and pressed a big kiss to his cheek. She moved behind him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, staring at Tien. "My Goku. You can't have him."

Goku laughed lightly, his cheek burning from her kiss as a pleasant fluttering settled into his stomach. Feeling playful, he looked at her out of the corner of his eye with a suspicious glance. "You were the kid on the playground who wouldn't share toys, weren't you?" he accused, cocking an eyebrow.

Sabriena snorted. "Of course not! They were my toys."

"You're gonna share this one," Tien said in a low voice. The look in his eye was predatory, but he backed off, leaving the idea hanging in the air.

Goku could feel his face blushing. He'd never had anyone fight over him before, even if it was all in play. He loved it. It made him feel wanted, something he hadn't felt in a very long time.

"Tease," Sabriena growled in a low voice at Tien as he turned and waded towards the waterfall. She drifted around to Goku's front, letting the current press her back against his chest. She let her eyes fall closed for a moment, smiling to herself, enjoying the feel of his strong muscles against her. She opened her eyes, staring at Tien's back. "Throw me," she whispered over her shoulder to Goku.

He jumped at her request. "What?" he whispered back, following her line of vision.

"Throw me at Tien. If I fly, he'll notice my energy. I'm gonna get him back for dunking me," she snickered quietly.

Goku chuckled again and let his fingers curl around her slender waist. "On three," he said quietly, daring to press a quick kiss to her jaw. "One… Two…"

Tien heard the splash a split second before his wife fell onto his shoulders, knocking him off balance and pushing him under the water. It took him a moment to realize what had happened. He quickly came up, sputtering for air just in time to hear Goku's war cry. He couldn't even get the water wiped from his eyes before Goku collided with him and dragged him back under the water.

The wrestling match that ensued was epic. Goku and Tien raged against each other, each trying to dunk the other, creating huge waves in the water as Sabriena alternated between cheering each of them on. "Yeah, get 'im, Tien! Ohhh! Goku, are you gonna take that?!"

Tien finally decided that Sabriena had sat on the sidelines long enough and grabbed her once again, pulling her back into the deeper part of the river and held her as Goku winked mischievously at him and began to tickle her ribs.

Sabriena screamed and kicked, trying to get away, laughing until she was red in the face. "Guys! Guys! Stop! P-Please!" she cried.

Goku was laughing so hard, he had to stop. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself," he chuckled, wiping at his eye. "Gosh, I have so much fun with you guys."

"Yeah, as long as it involves torturing me," Sabriena spat, although she didn't sound too mad.

Tien wrapped his strong arms around her, nuzzling against her cheek as he stood behind her. "Calm down."

"You men are going to be the death of me."

Goku was still laughing.

Tien turned slowly side to side, swaying Sabriena in the water, both of them looking peaceful and content. They all fell silent for a moment, listening to the sound of the little waterfall and the birds chirping in the trees.

Something twinged at Goku's heart as he watched them. Everything about that moment was beautiful, including the couple before him. He wanted so bad to be a part of that. He never wanted to leave this place. He thought he could spend every moment of his days with them and never get tired of their company.

Sabriena slowly opened her eyes to look at him and let her right hand drift in the water towards Goku. He reached out and grasped her hand in his and she gently pulled him toward her. Goku rested his forehead against both Sabriena's and Tien's, sighing happily. She lifted her face to press her lips to Goku's and he felt that swooping, swelling sensation in his chest again. It was a simple, sweet kiss, but it made Goku's longing for affection burn even more.

Tien's face shifted slightly and his lips met the corners of their mouths.

The kiss barely broke and Goku whispered to Tien, "Nothing changes?"

"Nonsense," Tien whispered back. "Everything's changed now."

* * *

Sabriena stretched in her chair and got to her feet, going to the wardrobe to grab her T-shirt. She stripped her clothes off and pulled Tien's shirt over her head. "Bedtime," she yawned. They'd swam for most of the morning and sparred for most of the afternoon and she was tired and sore. She studied the little bookshelf Tien had built for her before she grabbed a book and crawled into the bed.

Tien clapped Goku on the shoulder, "Come on, let's get laid down."

Goku swallowed and blinked at Tien and then Sabriena, "Are... are you sure? I don't want to, ah, you know, wear out my welcome." He knew it was only the second day; their first night together was the most amazing he'd had in beyond twenty years, bar none. But he didn't want them to get tired of him.

"Yeah, come on," Tien insisted..

Goku walked over, peeling off his shirt at Tien's insistent hand on his shoulder, "What are we, ah, doing tonight?" he asked, stripping down to his boxers before climbing onto the bed, not sure how naked he could get. He didn't know what was going on. He'd never seen anyone read in bed, save for when he read to Goten and Gohan when they were little.

Tien stripped his clothes off and tossed them across the cabin to land in the basket before he climbed into bed. He wasn't concerned about Goku seeing him naked, not after the night they had last night, and pulled the blankets up to his waist and leaned against the headboard. "Sabriena likes to read before bed," Tien answered. He looked at Sabriena as she leaned back against the pillows. "What're you reading tonight, girl?"

She grinned, "One of my favorites. I'mma make you listen to me read Harry Potter." She looked at Goku, "Have you ever read it?"

Goku shook his head, feeling silly, but stripped his boxers off as well and climbed in on the other side of Sabriena. Pulling the covers up and over him, scooting closer to her warmth, sliding one of his legs under hers, he rested his head on her shoulder, looking down at the book. "Harry what?" He shook his head. Sounded something like Goten might have been getting into but he couldn't remember. "Is it a good story?"

"The best," she answered, pulling Tien a little closer so she could lean her side against his. The paper crackled slightly as she opened the book and held it with one hand, her free arm wrapping around Goku's shoulders, her fingertips lightly tracing the lines of his rounded muscles as she began to read. "Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much..."

Tien relaxed against the headboard, listening as she told them about this 'perfectly normal' family, about owls starting to show up on the street and a cat that sat on the wall who ended up transforming into a woman when a wizard appeared.

Goku sank down in the bed as she spoke, her voice soothing and calm, letting his mind wander as she told the story, purring lightly when she threaded her hands into his hair. He kept pausing her story often to ask questions. "Wait, so... how exactly can't regular people see this place?" He turned his head, sniffing at the shirt she wore absentmindedly, smiling goofily into the soft fabric, peering up at her.

"Shhh," Tien hushed Goku.

Sabriena laughed. "There's protective spells on the castle. They make Muggles see a ruined castle instead or make them think they have an important errand to run so they turn around and leave," she answered. She was so happy and content in that moment, both of these men snuggled up at her sides, their warmth surrounding her, both of them hanging on her every word as she read to them. She looked curiously at Goku - was that a real purr that she'd heard when she touched his hair? She lightly tangled her fingers into his dark spikes and massaged at his scalp as she continued to read, wanting to see if she could hear him make that sound again.

Goku found he couldn't argue with Tien, he was just so curious about the story with so many new and different things to be learned and… oh… ohhh Sabriena's fingers in his hair scratching at just the right spot, massaging away his aches from the day. He let his eyes close as he listened to her, getting lost in the story, the soft purr rising up again as he felt himself being pulled deeper into the comfort of that bed.

Tien looked over at Goku. Purring? He gave a soft chuckle. That was different. It was a strangely comforting sound; it was going to lull him to sleep. He sank down a bit more on the bed, leaning heavily against Sabriena as she read the story, her voice sweet and soft, making his eyes grow heavy. "You're gonna put us to sleep, girl," he murmured, his voice thick and heavy.

She smiled as she read, her heart fluttering at the sound of Goku's purring and Tien's slow, steady breathing. Her stomach was twisting in pleasant knots, wanting nothing more than to do this every single night for the rest of her life. "Go on to sleep if you want," she said quietly and resumed reading again.

Goku blinked up at her, his eyes wide and innocent, but heavy with sleep. "But I dun… wanna…" He paused as a yawn split his mouth wide and he nuzzled deeper against her shirt, letting his eyes close. "Don't wanna miss the story," he murmured. He hadn't felt this content in ages. It felt like he belonged there, in that bed, in that moment. It was a solid knowledge knowing that he was accepted and wanted. It was a safe feeling, a good feeling. He wanted to protect these two, his lovers, for as long as he could. He would protect this new life he found for himself.

Sabriena stopped reading when Goku's purrs turned into soft snoring. She smiled and put the paperback down, still threading her fingers through his thick, silky black hair. She moved to lean back against Tien a little more. Gods, Goku was so handsome. "Can we keep him?" she whispered softly to her husband.

Tien smirked and nuzzled into her hair. "You can have anything you want, baby," he whispered back. "You know I trust Goku. He can come out and stay as much as he wants."

That wasn't exactly what Sabriena had been asking, but she gave a soft smile and kissed her husband's lips. "I love you," she whispered to him.

"Love you too," he yawned and buried his face in her hair, drifting swiftly off to sleep.

Sabriena felt her own eyes getting heavy and she kissed Tien's cheekbone before she kissed the top of Goku's head, nuzzling into his hair. "You're okay now, baby," she whispered to him. "I'm not letting you go now. I promise."

Goku blinked himself awake, unconsciously pulling the covers up over his shoulders more against the cool morning air of the cabin. He blinked as he tried to mush his pillow into a more comfortable spot until he realized his pillow was actually Sabriena. Sometime through the night, he had managed to sprawl across half of her and even his legs were twined with Tien's. Gosh, he still wasn't sure if he was used to that, but he liked it.

Sabriena yawned, her eyes fluttering open when she felt Goku shoving on her. She giggled, "What are you doing? That tickles!" She kissed his forehead. He looked so cute when he was half-awake. She wiggled into a more comfortable position and wrapped an arm around him. "What are you doing awake?" she asked softly.

He snuggled into her arms, moving to curl around her more securely. "My pillow moved." He winked at her before pressing his lips to her clothed chest, mindlessly nibbling on the bit of fabric that caught in his mouth; he tried not to think too much on the fact her breast was inches from him. He was still too tired from the night before. He let the shirt go from his mouth and instead nuzzled into her, sighing at the softness. He never got to cuddle before. He was finding he liked it a lot.

Sabriena smiled at him as he snuggled into her. He was so affectionate - she loved it. Goku had always been a sweetheart, but she hadn't expected him to be quite this cuddly. She slid her hand up into his hair again, listening to that purr. "So is that a Saiyan thing?" she asked quietly. "I've never heard anyone purr before."

He had to pause when she threaded those fingers back into his hair, his tensions melting away and everything was just pure bliss. He gave a halfhearted shrug as his eyes drooped again. "Dunno. Have to ask Vegeta about that one." He didn't know how or why he did it. He suspected he did it because it felt good, but why? No idea. But Sabriena seemed to like it so he didn't try to stop. It should have been weird, laying naked in bed with his daughter's best friend and her husband, but it wasn't. He didn't even want to think about what the others would think. He was happy and discovering new things, new possibilities. "Does it bother you?"

"No," she answered with a light laugh. "I like it." Sabriena didn't know what was happening, why she felt this strong pull to Goku. How could she feel so strongly for a man who had always been her friend and at the same time, she lost none of her love for her husband? She wanted him to stay, she wanted to curl up in bed with both of them every night. But she wasn't sure how either of them felt about it. They'd only been together for a little over twenty-four hours and the subject hadn't been discussed much. "I told Tien I'm gonna keep you," Sabriena said in a teasing tone, even if deep down she was testing the waters... seeing how he reacted without really risking either of them being hurt.

Goku peered up at her, moving and sliding his arms around her. "Keep me?" he smiled. What did she mean, keep him? Keep him as a friend, as an occasional distraction? Or something more? He hoped it was something more; he didn't want to be something to just be used and then tossed away. He wanted to stay close to them, he didn't want to go home alone, he didn't want to go home to an empty house, a cold bed, cold food. "As long as I can keep you both, too."

Sabriena laughed, "If you think you can put up with us!" She put a hand up by her mouth and loudly whispered, "Tien's kind'a hard to deal with, you know. Him being a grumpy old man and all... OW!" she hissed and turned, rubbing the back of her head.

Tien smirked without opening his eyes. "That's what you get for calling me old," he stated, sounding half awake.

"Old and MEAN," Sabriena said to Goku.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who has followed, favorite, or commented! I hope you're enjoying the story and reviews are always appreciated! (They inspire us to post faster, too, hint, hint. *wink*)


	9. Everything's Better with Bacon

Sabriena poked at the deer sausage on her plate and sat back, setting her fork down. She was tired of the same old thing. The deer was good, but she wanted something different. Of course, neither Goku or Tien seemed to complain. They were happy to eat anything she fixed. She sighed again.

"What's the matter?" Tien asked, hungrily woofing down the food in front of him. He was nearly keeping pace with Goku these days and he suspected it was because of all the extra time spent in bed in the evenings.

"I'm sick of deer," Sabriena stated. "Ohhhh honey! Can't we get something different?" she asked, batting her eyes at him. "I'm dying for some bacon. Or some ham…" Her mouth was watering at the mere thought of it.

Goku's own stomach was grumbling loudly at the thought of having some bacon, or a nice big pork chop. "Well, if you are in a hurry, I can run to the village nearby and see what they... have?" He frowned at their shaking heads and it took him a moment. "Oh! You guys hunt for that stuff out here? What kind of pigs? Are they very big?"

He looked over the door where their bows hung, pristine and still glowing faintly with the protections and blessings Jenny had put on them before the war started. "Do you guys think I could come with you?" he asked, suddenly hopeful. He thought it sounded like fun to watch them hunt, to see how they did it. "I'll do my best to keep quiet. Though I mostly just catch fish by scaring the living daylights out of them."

Tien chuckled at Goku's admission. "I doubt you'll scare these things. They're mean." He finished off his breakfast, sitting back and thinking about it for a minute. "Wild boars are no joke. Most average out to about two hundred pounds, so they're pretty good size. I've seen a few twice as big, though."

"Mmmmm," Sabriena grinned. "Two hundred pounds of BACON."

Tien laughed again and shook his head at her. "Not exactly, you know that." He cast a glance at the spare bow near his and Sabriena's bows. "Can you shoot? You're welcome to come with us, but I don't know if you should be practicing on a live animal. I try not to let them suffer."

Goku frowned and looked at the bow and raised a finger, concentrating a small amount of energy at the tip. "This is about the closest I've gotten to shooting anything. Maybe a quick lesson before we go hunting? If not, I can just hang back and watch you guys work. I mean, if that's okay."

He watched as Tien fetched the bows, setting them on the table before handing the spare bow to the Saiyan. He looked at it more a moment, the string and the bow not connected in the way he thought they would be. "Uh…. I think it's broken."

Sabriena laughed and took it from him. "No, you just have to string it," she said, holding it between her knees and slipping the end of the string up to the proper place. "See? Now it's ready to go," she said, handing it back to him. "Do NOT dry-fire it. You can ruin it if you loose the string without an arrow on it." She grabbed up the bow Tien had made for her and ran her hand over the smooth wood, smiling at the warmth she felt from it. She strung her own bow and slung her quiver over her back. "Come outside. We can practice shooting for a bit before we head out. We've got plenty of time."

She led the way outside as Tien followed her, Dog bounding behind them, looking excitedly at the bows in their hands. He huffed and threw himself on the ground, grumbling low in his throat as he realized they were just target-shooting at the old tree.

"We'll go hunting in a minute, boy," Tien assured the big dog. "Don't be so impatient." He turned to Goku, who had followed them outside. "Here, I've got plenty of arrows. Take a shot at that tree over there."

Goku felt nervous, but took an arrow from Tien, notching it on the string like he had seen them do so many times, but it felt awkward as he drew it back. He thought for sure that the whole bow was going to snap in half with the force he was putting onto the piece of wood. He looked down at the target Sabriena had pointed out and tried to aim, putting the center of the arrow into the far away bull's-eye and let go.

There was a resounding _TWANG_ and a whistling through the air as suddenly Goku felt like his arm was on fire, the arrow nowhere near its mark. He dropped the bow and clutched his arm, seeing the angry red welt there as if he had been whipped. He looked back at the bow, the string had snapped in half and his eyes widened in worry, "Oh gods, what did I do?"

Sabriena pressed her lips together, trying not to laugh, and ended up snorting painfully through her nose. "Oh goodness," she said and set her bow down as she went to him. She gently took his hand in hers, turning his arm so that she could see the red mark left behind by the string. "You snapped yourself good," she frowned. She concentrated hard for a moment, a yellowish light forming around her hand and she soothed it over his forearm, healing the stinging welt.

"I'll get another string," Tien said after looking the bow over, making sure the wood hadn't snapped. He restrung the bow, then handed it to Goku once his arm was healed up. "Here," he said, "that string was old. Let's see if this one is better." He moved to stand behind Goku, trying to help adjust his form, grabbing his ankle to move it, positioning his arm better. "Try again."

Goku raised the bow again, holding his form while Tien went around him, pushing on him in various places, raising his arm, pushing in his stomach, adjusting the angle of his bow to the target. It was no longer facing at the target. The Saiyan thought about it for a moment, imagining it was just like firing an energy blast which had to be compensated for wind and the opponent's movements.

He easily drew the bow back, listening to Tien and Sabriena, calming himself, trying to work him through the steps and on this next exhale, he let the arrow fly. Missing the target, but sinking into the wood just above it. He grinned, "Hey! I hit it! Sabriena, did you see that?"

"Yeah!" Sabriena cheered. "Good shot, baby!" She jumped and kissed his cheek, grinning at him. "Try it again."

* * *

They let Goku practice for a while, his aim improving to Tien's liking. "Alright, let's go. I think you've got the hang of it." He slapped his hip, commanding, "Come on, Dog." He scratched at Dog's ears as they headed into the forest, Tien falling silent when they reached the cool shade of the trees. Even Dog seemed quieter as they moved through the forest, his nose on the ground, pausing here and there as Tien searched for signs of fresh tracks. There weren't a lot of hogs out in this part of the woods, but they needed to be kept in check. Feral hogs were a nuisance and even though he respected life, he was not about to let them get into his garden or tear up the forest.

Goku didn't think he could ever remember Sabriena being that quiet before. Even Tien seemed quieter than usual and Goku was amazed at how silently the big man could move through the forest. He, himself, seemed to find every loud twig to step on as he moved. "Wow, you guys are intense about this," he chuckled, accidentally snapping another stick.

"Shh," Tien hushed him, pausing to frown at the base of a tree, the earth around it disturbed as if something had been digging there.

"Tien's very serious about his bacon," Sabriena whispered to Goku and shot him a wink.

Goku tried to be quieter and winced every time he stepped on a dry stick, the loud noise seeming to resound in the around them, giving their location away for what seemed like miles. Between that and his growling stomach, he was fairly sure that he had scared away any kind of game for miles. He sighed and wiped his brow, whispering, "Guys, I don't think I'm helping. I feel like I'm waving a flag saying, intruders over here! Save yourselves!" He thought for a moment. "Can they sense energy?" he asked before exerting the smallest amount of his power; it was enough to get his feet off the ground, no more twigs snapping.

Tien let his chin fall to his chest, shaking his head. "No, Goku, I'm pretty certain hogs can't sense energy." He turned to look at his friend, hovering above the ground. "Cheater," he muttered. He was just about to tell Goku to get back on the ground when Dog took off through the trees, barking loudly and Tien chased after him.

Sabriena was hot on his heels, darting through the trees after them. She saw the hog Dog was after and she drew her bow, preparing to shoot, but paused. It was a sow with a litter and she knew Tien would have a fit if she shot it.

"NO!" Tien commanded as Dog rushed towards the hog who was preparing to charge them. "Dog, back off! Come!"

Dog growled at the pig, but edged closer to Tien, obeying him as the hog turned, snorting as if she was ready to charge.

"Back up, guys, she's pissed." Tien held an arm out protectively, guiding Sabriena back. He was not about to kill an animal that had young to protect. It wasn't right. "Come on, we'll find another one."

Goku watched the little piglets following their mother; they were adorable with little white stripes running down their backs, their eyes still big and innocent. He felt his heart swelling at the thought that Sabriena had spotted that first instead of shooting and asking questions later. He floated over to them, reaching out and fluffing the blonde's hair. "Good work," he whispered. The male couldn't be too much farther to look. And with the size of those hogs, the male was going to be one hefty meal. His stomach growled and he clapped a hand to it, trying to cover it up. "Sorry," he muttered.

They gave the female a wide berth as they walked farther into the woods. Tien frowned at the ground; there were a lot of tracks here. Maybe there were more of these things in the woods than he'd realized. Which, considering Goku was staying with them so much, that might actually be a good thing. It wasn't long before Dog took out through the trees once more and Tien could hear the squealing of an irritated hog long before he even saw it.

Dog had the hog by its nose as the infuriated beast tried to escape, the pig screaming in rage as Dog snarled, his jaws locked. The hog was huge, much bigger than they'd anticipated, solid black with long ugly tusks jutting out from its mouth.

"Shit!" Sabriena hissed as Dog narrowly missed being gored by the hog's tusks. She drew her arrow and loosed it in one fluid motion, the arrow embedding itself in the hog's side. The animal fell, dragging Dog with it, but struggled back to its feet, still making one last attempt to get away.

"Dog! Down!" Tien commanded, loosing his arrow a split second after Dog released the hog. He smiled in satisfaction as the arrow sank into the hog's head right between its eyes. It tensed and fell to its side once more and didn't move.

Sabriena was panting, the adrenaline rushing through her system as she walked over to Tien, quickly wrapping one arm around his waist in a hug. "Quick kill, baby," she grinned and went to Dog, checking him over.

Goku couldn't help but wonder if he could ever learn to be as good at this as they were. They were so in tune with nature and with each other, it was unreal to him. Everything they did seemed to be perfectly in balance as though they were in some kind of constant dance. Whether it was sparring or cleaning or hunting or making love, they worked together flawlessly. He thought he'd never seen a better definition of partnership. He wanted to bad to be a part of that, of the beautiful life they shared. But he couldn't help wondering if he would add to their balance or throw them off.

"Did ya freeze up?" Tien asked, snapping Goku out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" Goku asked, shaking his head, "Sorry. I kind'a zoned out there for a second." He considered the hog again as he lowered himself to the forest floor. "Man, you guys work fast."

"I don't like to let the animals suffer," Tien reminded him. "There's no need for that. The quicker the job gets done, the better." There was a time in Tien's life, a time he was not proud of, where he would've enjoyed watching the suffering of another, whether it be animal or man. It still disgusted him that he had ever been that sort of person. He never wanted to be like that again. He'd promised himself that when he came to live out here, that he would never again take delight in hurting others. And he'd kept his promise.

Sabriena smiled to herself; Goku was reminding her of herself when she first started working with Tien. Experiencing this new way of life was almost like culture shock. Tien had a unique way of doing things, a simpler way of life, and it took some getting used to. She knew how Goku felt, sort of. His story was a tad different than hers. He'd come to this place willingly while she had to be coaxed into it. But none of that mattered now. She was in love with this place, this forest, and these men. _This _was the stuff fairytales were made of. Not that fluffy knight in shining armor bullshit. Give her a rugged warrior who loves to play in the dirt any day.

"Wow! You guys, that was amazing!" Goku reached out for Dog, seeing the blood on his nose, "Now is that his or yours?"

Dog happily licked away the blood and turned back to watch what his master was doing.

The Saiyan watched, the smell of the blood from the kill was invigorating to say the least. "What's that thing they say about eating the hearts of your fallen foes? Makes you stronger?"

"Ew, Goku, no," Sabriena said, wrinkling her nose at the idea.

"Aw, come on," Tien teased as he checked to make sure the animal was dead. He slung it over his shoulders as Sabriena dramatically gagged at the idea. "I dare you."

Sabriena rolled her eyes and fell into step beside Tien, linking her elbow with Goku's. "Sorry you didn't get a chance to take a shot," she said, feeling guilty. "I should've let you have a go. It's just such a habit for me now." All that practice that morning and she hadn't even given him an opportunity to try. "I feel bad now."

Goku threw his head back and laughed, "And we would still be without that bacon you wanted. Don't worry about it. It was really something to watch you and Tien work together. It's like you are so in tune with each other and you don't need to think. You just act. Maybe if I keep practicing with Tien then I'll be able to help contribute some food to your stores this weekend." He nearly froze, realizing that he'd just invited himself to stay the weekend with them. "I mean, ah, you know. If you haven't gotten tired of me by then." He was going to have to go back to his own house at some point, he knew that, even if it was just to check in on the place, but he just couldn't seem to tear himself away from the cabin. He was enjoying their company too much.

"We'll never get tired of you," Sabriena smiled and leaned against his arm as they made their way back to the cabin. She laughed at Dog as he pranced around the yard, looking extremely pleased with himself. He wagged his tail and barked at the chickens, causing them to scatter and fluff their feathers irritatedly. "Goofy mutt," Sabriena muttered and released Goku's arm, going into the cabin to get the knives to process their kill.

Tien set the hog down near the base of a tree and rubbed at Dog's face. "Good boy," he praised. His stomach gave a growl and he looked up at Goku, "you're rubbing off on me. I think your appetite is contagious."

Goku chuckled and knelt down next to Tien. "Don't blame me, I think it's that new nightly regimen Sabriena has us on." He gave the older man a playful shove before settling at Tien's side. "Okay, so what do we do now?"

Tien showed Goku how to dress the hog, showing him what parts were usable and which ones had to be thrown out. Goku was surprised at how much of the animal was edible. Tien really didn't let anything go to waste if he could help it.

Goku was a bit unsure of himself when they started butchering, but with Tien's guidance, he found it was a pretty simple process, really; not too different from butchering fish when it was broke down into easy steps.

Sabriena was there with them, taking the cuts of meat into the house to be put up so they wouldn't spoil. Goku wondered how they did it, but he was too busy helping Tien to have time to ask. Maybe later he could learn that, too. He loved how much they trusted him and how patient they were with his inexperience. Chichi never took the time to show him the right way to do things. She would just throw a fit and tell him to get out of her way and let her do it for him. It always made him feel stupid and useless, which was part of the reason he spent his days training. At least that was something he was good at.

"We should make pepperoni," Sabriena said thoughtfully. "Then I could make homemade pizza."

Goku's stomach growled again. "Yeah?" he said hopefully. "I bet your pizza would be awesome!"

"Oh, no, wait," Sabriena said crossly, planting her hands firmly on her hips. "I can't do that because we don't have any cheese."

Tien rolled his eyes, bracing himself. _'Not this again.' _ He kept his back to her, carefully working his knife through another cut of meat. "We don't need any more animals out here, Sabriena," he muttered. "I know I hardly ever say this, but if you want cheese, go to town and buy some."

She scowled at him. "You're no fun, you know that?" She huffed and took the big chunk of meat from him and turned on her heel, marching into the cabin.

Goku blinked, wondering if she was really that mad. He didn't like seeing her that way. It bothered him. "Uh… so should I ask what that was all about?"

"It's about a goat," Tien grumbled, but said no more on the subject, so Goku let it go.

* * *

Sabriena didn't stay huffy for very long, pleased with the fresh addition to their stores of food and made them a huge ham dinner that night. "So good," she moaned around a mouthful of ham. It had been a while since she and Tien had had any pork.

Goku nodded his agreement, eating as quickly as he possibly could, devouring everything they put in front of him. This was heaven, he was sure of it. He felt a little guilty, though, at eating so much. He finally paused, chewing and swallowing before he spoke. "I feel like I'm going to eat through all the meat you guys got today," he said sheepishly.

Tien chuckled at him. "Don't worry about it. We can always get another one. There's more of those things out there than I thought there were. Eat up. I like hunting anyway."

"I wish I'd been more help," Goku said, poking the green beans around his plate with his fork. "I've been here most of the week and I feel like I haven't contributed anything."

Tien studied his friend carefully for a minute. "Goku, if you want to help out, you're more than welcome to," he said. "You don't have to, you're our guest, but if you really want to, we're not going to tell you no."

"I dunno," Goku shrugged. "I'm afraid I'm going to mess stuff up. I don't know how to do, you know, all this," he admitted, gesturing around the cabin. "I always messed stuff up with Chichi. I don't want to make you guys mad or something just because I don't know what I'm doing."

"Then let us teach you," Sabriena offered. "I didn't know this stuff when I first came out here. Tien had to teach me. You can't expect to know how to do these things if you've never been taught."

"Really?" he asked, perking up a bit. "You guys would really take the time to show me? I'd like to help out!" He felt excited at the prospect. It would be fun to learn something new for once. And he didn't suppose it would feel like chores because it was something he wanted to do.

"Sure, I'll teach you," Tien said. "Anything you want. Just ask. Hunting, trapping, gardening… You can practice with that bow any time you want." He sat back in his chair, stretching his legs out a bit. "I can show you how to make your own bow, too, if you like. That one's kinda crappy, I'm not real happy with it. If you really like bow hunting, I'll show you how to make a better one like mine and Sabriena's."

Goku grinned widely at that. "Oh, man, that would be awesome!" One thing he and Tien had in common was that neither of them cared a whole lot for material things, but the thought of owning a bow like Tien's, one that he made himself under Tien's instruction, excited him. Then he'd be able to hunt and help out a bit more and he wouldn't feel so guilty when he gorged himself on Sabriena's cooking.

They finished their meal, all three of them sitting back, feeling like they'd eaten too much.

"Man, that was a big meal," Tien groaned.

Sabriena wagged her eyebrows at him. "I guess we'll just have to work it off then, won't we?" she asked suggestively.

A long exhale escaped Tien's lips. "Baby, I don't know if I can. I'm so full."

Goku looked back and forth between them, feeling his length twitch at Sabriena's proposition, hoping that Tien would agree. He grabbed his drink, swallowing down the cool water, waiting to see what they would say.

"Alright then," she sighed, getting to her feet. "I'll just have my way with Goku and make you watch." She slid her arm around Goku's shoulders, leaning down to nibble on his ear, grinning at Tien as the Saiyan shivered.

"Now I see why your nickname is Trouble," Tien muttered, getting to his feet. He walked to her, gently pulling her into his arms as if he was going to kiss her, then suddenly threw her over his shoulder, making her squeak in surprise. He clapped a hand to her butt as he walked towards the bed, calling over his shoulder, "Come on, Goku. She's being demanding again. And what Sabriena wants, Sabriena gets."


	10. In the Darkness

Nearly two weeks had passed since Goku spent that first night with Sabriena and Tien. He couldn't believe how easy it was to just be with them, how strongly and quickly his feelings grew for them. He kept spending more and more nights at the cabin, hungry for their attention which they willingly gave.

Goku sat outside of the little shower, he had to say, it was pretty smart what Tien had put together. He listened to Sabriena's humming that little Celtic tune again and it seemed to take away all his sorrows. The fresh scent of honeysuckle filled the air and he breathed out. Heaven. He was in heaven. He wondered when he had died and ended up here, "Do you think you will finish that one story tonight?" he asked, rubbing his fingers between the softness of the towel in his hands.

Sabriena paused her humming, scrubbing at her scalp as the hot water washed over her. "Yeah, we can try to, if you can stay awake," she teased. The shower felt amazing after working outside all day long in the heat. She was surprised at how quickly the hot weather had come that year, but she was glad for it. She rinsed the last of the soap away, slicking the water out of her face. She reached for her towel and realized it wasn't there. Damn. She opened the door, wiping more water from her eyes. "Hey, could one of you guys grab me a-" she stopped when she saw Goku sitting there, holding a fresh towel for her. "Aww, thank you, baby," she grinned.

Goku turned, moving to kneel before her holding her towel. "I got it... if you'll let me." At her nod, he smiled and carefully took one of her legs, smooth as silk and began wiping her dry, all the way up to the apex of her thighs, but he ignored her and went back down the other leg, drying front and back before he reached her dainty feet. He leaned over and kissed at them both, smelling the fresh earth, honeysuckle. He stood up then, working his way up her body, drying her chest, carefully cupping each breast, over her throat, down her arms, her back. He carefully worked the fluffy material over her back, watching the muscles, chasing away the drops of water. He took the towel and gathered her hair back, gently working it in the towel, softly drying it.

Sabriena's heart fluttered pleasantly at his warm, gentle touch. She let her eyes fall closed, a light hum issuing from her throat as he worked the towel into her hair. That felt amazing. She smiled softly as he wrapped the towel around her and pulled her back against his chest. She leaned into him, letting him hold her. She loved how affectionate he was. There was a swooping sensation in her stomach that made her hands shake and her pulse race. She was starting to feel it every time she saw him now. There was something bigger happening here; he was becoming more than just her friend or a boyfriend... What was happening, she wasn't sure, but she liked it. She turned her face, speaking softly over her shoulder to him, "You are so sweet, Goku." She slid her hand up the side of his neck, threading her fingers into his hair, just enjoying being held for a moment.

Goku couldn't stop the purr that came from his throat at her touch. He didn't know what this was. He didn't feel a sexual drive at the moment, trying to guide his actions, but rather, he just did it because he wanted to. He wanted to be nearer to this woman, to Tien, to everything this land represented. He leaned down and picked her up, cuddling her shower warmed flesh. "Would you like a cold drink of water? Or something else? Tea?"

Sabriena nodded. "Water sounds good," she said, giggling as he carried her across the yard.

Tien looked up from the fire pit, smiling and shaking his head at them. It amazed him how easily Goku fit in to their lives, how it was hard to picture this place without him now. It happened so quickly and none of them had expected it, but it just felt right. It was right for Goku to be there with them. Tien didn't care what anyone else thought about it. The three of them were happy together and as far as he was concerned, that was all that mattered. He chuckled, listening to Sabriena laugh as Goku spun her in a circle once as he walked back to the cabin.

Sabriena wrapped her arms around Goku's neck, kissing his cheek. "I love it when you're here with us," she murmured, nuzzling against his jaw.

Goku chuckled and buried his face into her neck, breathing in that wonderful scent; he could die happy smelling that. "I love being here with you guys." He looked over at Tien, smiling warmly at him as he stepped into the cabin. He pulled back the freshly washed sheets and settled Sabriena down into the covers. "Alright, I'll be right back," he said, going over to the picture from the cold spring water. He poured her a healthy glass and brought it back to her, winking at her before he stole a sip.

"Ornery," she teased, sitting up and taking the cup from him, getting a long, cool drink. She smacked her lips. "Oh, I never knew water could taste so good." Setting the cup aside, she reached for him, pulling him to lay down beside her for a moment, smelling the delicious scent of the food Tien was cooking outside. She cupped his face, soothing her thumb over his cheekbone. "You make me happy," she said softly, smiling at him, a warmth for him glowing in her eyes. She kissed him tenderly before she pulled back and smiled again. It seemed she just couldn't stop smiling these days.

Goku felt so giddy, her kiss cool and delicious from the spring water. It made him thirsty for more. She was so tender with him, so understanding. She was strong, he wished... he wished... but no. "You make me want things no man should ever want from a married woman. But I can't help myself, Sabriena Shinhan."

She tipped her head curiously to the side, wondering what he meant. They had everything they could possibly want there at their little cabin as far as she was concerned. She gave a light little laugh, "But I already give you those things, don't I?" she grinned. She paused and considered him for a minute. Maybe sex wasn't what he was talking about. In fact, she had a very distinct feeling that sex wasn't even on his mind at the moment. "What is it, honey?" she asked, stroking his cheek again. "You can tell me."

Goku smiled at her, taking the glass from her and taking a long pull from the water to clear his throat. "I mean. I..."He stopped and ran a hand through his hair, moving to sit under the window , his normal area on the bed. "I know it might sound wrong... it might be wrong, but Sabriena," he cupped her face, looking into the deep amber eyes, "I didn't think it was possible again, but... I love you. I really love you. The butterflies won't go away when I'm around you. You drive me nuts. In a good way, I mean."

Sabriena's heart jumped at his words. Was that what she was really feeling for him, too? She knew she cared deeply for him and she knew all too well about that butterfly feeling he was talking about. She still got butterflies for Tien, they never went away, and now she felt them around Goku as well. She smiled warmly at him. "There's nothing wrong with that," she said and grasped his hand, sliding her fingers between his. Did she say it back to him? She didn't want him to think she was rejecting his love if she didn't return the words, but was she ready to voice that to him yet? "Goku, I-"

"Hey guys," Tien said, sticking his head in the cabin and interrupting them. "The food's ready. Are you hungry?"

She turned and smiled at her husband, the most amazing man she'd ever known in her life who was so patient and understanding, so accepting and loving. "Yeah, we'll be right there!" she said. "Come on, Goku. Let's get something to eat." She kissed him sweetly, then hurried over to the wardrobe to pull on some clothes. "Let's eat outside," she suggested. "It's so nice out tonight."

Goku felt all giddy. His mind was jumping all over the place with his thoughts, his words. He may have said the wrong thing, he may have said some confusing things, but the look on her face and the warmth in her eyes, maybe his jumbled words and thoughts did get across. He knew sometimes he had a hard time saying the right things when it came to this. He felt like it was the right thing to say and he wanted to say it, so what was wrong about that? He got out of bed, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and led her outside, sniffing at the air. "Smells great Tien," he said smiling at the other man, moving to place a warm hand on the other's shoulder.

Tien gave a small smile as he filled their plates and handed them to Goku and Sabriena.

"Oh my god, pork chops," Sabriena moaned, eagerly cutting into one of the pieces of meat, her mouth watering as she took the first bite. She moaned several times, rolling her eyes as if she was in bliss and fell over to lean heavily on Goku's arm. "Heaven. I've died and gone to heaven," she cried.

Tien snickered at her dramatic antics. "It's not that great," he muttered.

Goku chuckled and took a bite of his own food, mimicking Sabriena's reactions and moaned loudly around the food before he fell back in the grass, holding his plate up. "So good! Tien makes the pork chops from now on!" he declared before he pushed himself up and took another bite, leaning back against Sabriena's shoulders, winking at the other man. "So If I'm the sex slave, you get to be the food slave."

Tien nearly choked on the food in his mouth as he laughed. "You're a mess," he chuckled at Goku.

"Now we just need a wood-chopping slave and we're set," Sabriena sighed happily as though she'd like nothing more than to have just that.

Their dinner was quickly devoured as the first stars began to appear overhead. Sabriena set her plate aside and laid back, crossing her arms behind her head. It was beautiful outside tonight. She could hear the crickets and the frogs chirping down by the river, the calming sound of the waterfall, and the crackling of the little fire. "I think I could spend eternity out here with you two," she said dreamily.

Goku felt his breath catch at her words and he exchanged a look with Tien before he looked down at her, setting his empty plate aside and leaned over, settling down on one side and looked down at her. He could see the stars in her eyes with the light of the fire making them look spectacular. No, he had certainly never felt like this before. Did he feel the same way about both of them? He looked over at Tien, seeing the rustic man, his muscles glowing in the fire light. He was reminded of his dream, with Vegeta, what the other man had been trying to tell him, trying to remind him of what he was, what he shouldn't hide from. He moved and leaned back onto his back, looking up at the stars. "Me too. With both of you."

Sabriena smiled at him and pulled him to lay his head on her chest, kissing the top of his head. She reached out an arm to Tien and he laid down on her other side, sliding his arm under her head and wrapping slightly around Goku's shoulders, holding them both as he stared up at the sky.

He was glad that Goku seemed happy out there with them. "Ah, I guess I'll keep you two," he teased. "I need the help chopping firewood."

Sabriena frowned and elbowed him in his side, making him laugh again. She looked at Goku, "Remind me why I married this grumpy old man? Cause I can't seem to remember right now."

Goku burst out laughing, reaching his arm over across Sabriena's chest and rested it on Tien's arm, stroking at the soft skin there, sighing happily, "Because he is one hell of a guy in bed and we can make him cook for us when we don't feel like getting up." His eyes lit up at that. "Let's just hide in the bed, see if he brings us food." He winked at Tien, "oh alright, because if you weren't married to him, we would be so far gone, no one would be able to hold us down, keep us down to earth. I mean, keep you down to earth," he corrected himself.

"Somebody has to," Tien smiled. He turned his head to look at them, feeling happy and content in that moment. "I'm really happy you're both here with me. I didn't realize what I was missing all those years out here by myself." He paused for a moment, thinking about where he might be now, though, if he had been lonely before Sabriena came to live with him. "I wouldn't change a thing, though."

Sabriena kissed him, feeling the butterflies in her stomach again. She looked back at Goku, nuzzling into his hair for a moment. "Did I ever tell you how we got married?"

Goku smiled up at her, pausing to nibble at her bare skin beneath his lips before he looked down at their rings. "I think I forgot if you did tell me. Wasn't it late at night?"

Sabriena smiled and nodded, but before she could open her mouth, Tien cut across her. "Yeah, I woke up in the middle of the night and decided I couldn't wait any longer. I had to marry her," he smiled at Sabriena. "I had to make her mine, right then and there."

She whacked his arm, "I wanna tell it!" she scolded. "And you said you wanted to marry me. _I_ was the one who said to do it that night."

Tien snickered, but laid back and went quiet.

She turned her attention back to Goku. "He said he wanted to do it right away, but didn't know where to go in the middle of the night. So we decided we didn't need someone else to do it to make it official. So we just said 'I marry you' three times to each other and, well, that was it," she smiled.

Tien nodded, smiling as he looked up at the stars. "Simple. Just the two of us."

"I had my white dress, well, shirt," Sabriena added. She smiled at Tien. "It was perfect."

Goku frowned, tilting his head back to look at them both, a confused look washing over his features, "But, that can't be right. I mean. A marriage needs paperwork doesn't it?" He remembered what Chichi had said, but then snorted and shook his head, what did it matter? She and he had been married the "right" way and it hadn't gone very far. "So, didn't you guys exchange vows or go to a priest or something?" he asked.

"Nope," Sabriena smiled, "we just said 'I marry you' three times over. You should've seen him, Goku. Such passion..."

"All right," Tien interrupted, his cheeks flushing, "you don't have to make me sound so sappy."

"And the next morning, we woke up and there were wedding rings on our hands. Appeared out of nowhere," Sabriena continued.

"Lemme see," Goku said, reaching for her hand. He took her hand in his, staring at the simple band. "It's pretty," he said softly, admiring the ring. "That's really cool to know that the Fates blessed your marriage," Goku said.

Sabriena withdrew her hand and smiled at her ring for a moment. "Yeah." She looked to Tien. "Show him yours."

Tien's ring was the same as Sabriena's, smooth, simple pure gold, but his was a bit wider than hers.

"So all you guys said is 'I marry you'?" Goku asks, releasing Tien's hand.

Tien nodded.

"I think I like that better, you don't have to wear any stiff suits or ties," Goku said, "much better than having the big fancy wedding like Gohan and Lindsey." Goku shuddered. "That was a nightmare."

"I thought their wedding was nice," Sabriena said.

"I don't like getting dressed up like that," Goku muttered.

"Neither do I," Tien agreed. He smiled at Sabriena, "What'd we wear again?"

A slight blush touched Sabriena's nose. "I believe you were naked. And I wore your white shirt." She looked at Goku again, "That's why the shirt is special to us. It's my wedding dress." She sighed happily. "I'm glad I didn't do the big, fancy wedding. What we did was perfect for us. Simple, just me and him."

Goku chuckled, turning his face into her skin, breathing in the sweet scent of her. "I have to admit, you would look beautiful in one of those elaborate dresses, but then, I think you could make anything look good. And if only I could have gone to my wedding naked, man it would have been more comfortable!" He chuckled and looked at Tien, "And I just couldn't imagine you having a big wedding at all. Well you know, maybe something like those Disney movies with all the animals and stuff."

"Oh good lord," Tien laughed, clapping a hand to his face. He could easily picture his wife in one of those fancy wedding gowns, but nothing stole his breath away like the memory of that night and her in that simple white shirt.

"I can't imagine Tien in a suit," Sabriena snickered. She tried and tried, but she just couldn't picture it. "There's no need for all that junk," Tien sighed, shifting to make himself more comfortable and to wrap his arm a little more securely around their shoulders. They fell silent for a minute, staring up at the clear sky full of stars. "I think I could sleep out here with you two, just like this," he yawned, turning his face to rest his cheek against Sabriena's hair.

Goku nodded, he had never felt more content in his life. He hoped it wasn't too bold to say or to ask. He didn't want to ruin the moment, so he kept quiet and just enjoyed holding and being held. He shivered at the thought of being alone again. He would be, the full moon wasn't too far away and he wasn't about to risk this new relationship for his angered Saiyan self when that time came. Goku sighed happily and before he could think, the words slipped out before he could stop them, "Can I stay here?"

Sabriena smiled and threaded her fingers through his hair again. She loved hearing the purr from him when she did that. "Of course you can," she said softly, something pulling at her heart as she held him. She was still thinking about what he'd told her earlier, that he loved her. It made her heart skip and she touched his chin, lifting his face to hers to kiss his lips softly. "You know we want you here." Tien squeezed at Goku's shoulder, running a thumb over the rounded muscles. "You're always welcome here, Goku," he added.

Goku kissed Sabriena back softly, leaning into Tien's touch as well. It was tender, passionate and yet not sexual at all. He sighed again, laying his head back down on her chest, closing his eyes, "I think I just might stay." His mind drifted over the Death card again, wondering if this was the love that Gramma Arthusia had spoken of.

His eyes snapped open a moment later and he sat up, his hair raising up on the back of his neck, his arms. His eyes narrowed and he scanned the edge of the woods, "Did you guys hear that?"

Tien sat bolt upright, his eyes scanning the treeline.

"What? What is it?" Sabriena asked in alarm. "I didn't hear anything!"

"Shh!" Tien hushed her, quickly smothering the little fire with dirt so that he could see better into the darkened forest. There was an eerie feeling emanating from the woods and he didn't like it at all. He pushed himself up to a crouching position, his eyes scanning the trees again. "I don't see anything," he said in a hushed voice. Something wasn't right and it made goosebumps erupt over his skin, despite the hot night air.

Goku didn't breathe, his eyes the only thing that was moving over the darkened woods, scanning for anything, everything that moved. The snap of a twig and the flash of white caught his eyes and his head snapped towards the movement only to let out a breath of relief when he saw Dog's familiar coat. He felt the danger leave him and he flopped back. He pointed at the dog from his point on the ground, "Bad dog. Make more noise."

Dog ducked his head and went to Tien, a whine issuing from his throat as he laid down. "You alright, boy?" Tien asked, running a hand over Dog's sleek fur. "Something out there?"

"Did Timmy fall in the well again, Lassie?" Sabriena teased and cringed into Goku at the look Tien shot her.

His eyes roamed over the trees again, but he didn't see anything and there wasn't a power level out there that was high enough to cause any alarm. He breathed a sigh of relief and laid back again, giving Dog a little shove. "Useless."

Goku just blinked at Sabriena, a clueless look on his face, "Tammy? Who's Tammy?"

"TIMMY, not Tammy, you silly," Sabriena laughed, bumping Goku's ribs with her elbow. "Haven't you ever seen Lassie?"

He frowned again, shifting up to lean on one elbow, looking back out into the woods, working his lip between his teeth. He looked at Dog and then back again in the direction he had come from. "Guess it was just him," he said quietly. He let a smile grow on his face and he laid back down, looking at Tien, winking. "What, three eyes and you can't see better in the dark?" he teased.

Tien ran a hand over his face. "Yeah, I can see better than most, but I still don't see anything out there." He looked around once again, but the deep shadows seemed to be playing tricks on his eyes. He pressed his lips thin and shook his head. "It was more like I just had a feeling like we were being watched," he said quietly. "I swear, if there's someone out there in my woods..."

"I don't think there's anyone out there, honey," Sabriena said in a soothing tone. "Even if there was, we're not in any danger. You and Goku could take them out easily."

"Yeah, I guess," Tien muttered. Threat or not, he didn't appreciate anyone being on his property without his permission. Most people meant no harm, but he'd had problems before with others.

Sabriena sat up and kissed him. "Get that fire going again, Goku asked me to finish our book tonight," she said and got up to retrieve the book from the cabin, calling over her shoulder, "Let's see if Goku can stay awake long enough to hear it."


	11. Keep Your Secrets

The house seemed rather empty and quiet to Goku after having spent so much time at Tien's house. He didn't like the way everything seemed to echo inside. But it would be different this weekend. For the first time since Chichi left, Goku was getting to see his son. He'd spent the whole day yesterday at the house, trying to make it feel homey again, seeing as how Chichi had practically stripped it. She'd even taken the blankets and pillows from Goten's bed, leaving a bare mattress behind on the little wooden bedframe.

Goku didn't have a lot of money to spend, but with Lindsey's help, he managed to find a nice new bedding set for Goten's bed (some smiling race car and a tow-truck cartoon characters he hadn't heard of before, but Lindsey assured him the kiddo would love it) and a few toys to put in the room so it didn't seem so empty. They'd gone through some pictures and framed a few of them to put on the walls in the living room, which helped, but it still just didn't feel quite right in there to him. Oh well. He got to spend the whole weekend with Goten, just the two of them, and that was all that mattered.

He awoke bright and early that morning, feeling a bit stiff from sleeping on the couch after sleeping in Tien's big, soft bed several nights that week. He just couldn't bring himself to sleep in the old bed he'd shared with Chichi. He was half-tempted to throw the stupid thing away and buy a new one, maybe set himself up in Gohan's old bedroom, but he still wasn't sure he wanted to do that. So he just slept on the couch like he was used to.

The nights he slept over at the cabin, though, were bliss. He loved listening to Sabriena read to him, but the comfort of that bed always put him to sleep too quickly and he missed pieces of the story. Well, on the nights they actually slept, that is. He was exhausted; he'd never had so much sex in his life. Not that he was complaining. He still didn't know what to do about the night of the full moon. It was fast approaching and while he wanted to spend that night with them, he didn't trust himself.

With Chichi, it was different. He'd trained himself for so many years to control himself in bed on those nights. But with Sabriena and Tien, they didn't put restrictions on him. They let him be forceful and passionate, giving him as much satisfaction as his body could handle until he collapsed in their bed, completely and totally sated. He was scared of what he might do to them on the full moon. He might take things too far and he didn't want to risk that. He was going to have to hide away here, in his old house, and just try to sleep it off until the morning. Maybe Tien could make that tea for him once again to help him sleep.

He wandered outside, blinking at the bright sunlight. He loved the warmer weather. He chewed the inside corner of his mouth, checking the watch he wore tucked under one of his wristbands. The seconds seemed to just drag. He finally decided to fill up the hot tub with the idea of soaking in it later that evening. At least getting it ready would give him something to do while he waited for Chichi to show up.

* * *

Eight weeks. Eight weeks was all it had taken to settle the divorce, Goku not protesting anything Chichi wanted, except for custody of Goten. She'd agreed to give him the house; she didn't want the damn thing. There were too many memories in that place that she'd rather forget. She scowled as they approached the house now. She was furious when the judge granted Goku visitation every other weekend. She didn't want Goten out of her sight. Couldn't that idiot judge see what a bad influence Goku was?! She'd pled her case, telling the judge about how Goku didn't work, he trained constantly, that he was a violent and aggressive fighter, and that his every waking moment was spent with his karate-bum friends, but the judge decided that without evidence of Goku being violent, there was no reason he couldn't have visitation rights to his son. Chichi had stormed out of the courthouse that day absolutely furious.

Goten was bouncing in the backseat, not having seen his father for nearly two months. He didn't understand what had happened between his momma and daddy, but all he knew was that he missed his dad something fierce.

They'd stayed with his Grandpa Ox for a few weeks when they first left home. He didn't mind spending time with Grandpa, but after a while, he got homesick. Grandpa kept buying him new toys and playing board games with him when he wasn't doing his homework. He kept asking his mother when they were going to go home. He missed his room. He missed his house. But most of all, he missed his dad. He'd been absolutely devastated when Momma told him that they weren't going back. Ever. He'd screamed and thrown a fit, crying so hard he made himself sick and ended up crying himself to sleep that night. He'd demanded to know why, but the reasons Momma gave him didn't make sense. He suspected Momma was lying about Daddy, but as the days passed and he didn't see his father, he had begun to worry that maybe what she'd said was true.

They moved to a nice house in a suburb of East City, far away from his old home. He didn't like the new house. It was unfamiliar and smelled different; all he wanted was his old room in the house he'd lived in his whole life. At least Grandpa's house was something familiar, but Momma said they couldn't stay there forever. The reality of it all had really sank in that first night he spent in his new bedroom. Everything had changed. Everything was different now. And it would never go back to the way it was before.

Chichi slammed on the breaks, throwing the car into park in front of the house, turning to speak to Goten, but he threw open the car door, crying, "DADDY! I'M HERE!"

Goku was outside, practically bouncing on his feet, tending the fire under the hot tub he just started. It would be nice and hot by that evening. He heard the car, felt Goten's energy, and he could barely stop himself from crying, remembering the day after the war when he was prevented from seeing his son. Thank the gods for the lawyer Bulma had hired for him. He was still able to see his son. Vegeta was quite adamant, though, that he should just take his boy and to hell with what Chichi said.

He fell to his knees, catching Goten, and was knocked back a few feet, skidding as his son jumped on him. He held him tightly, crying hard, "Goten!" He kissed him over and over on his face, forehead, burying his face into his hair, "Gods, I missed you. I missed you so much!" He could hardly believe that he finally had his son in his arms after not seeing him for so long. He didn't want to let go, afraid Goten might somehow slip away.

"I missed you too, Daddy!" Goten sobbed. He couldn't believe how much better he felt in his father's arms. Safe, protected, warm. Nothing and no one could harm him when he was with his father. "I wanna stay with you, Daddy. I missed you. I missed you."

Chichi huffed and got out of the car, grabbing Goten's bags from the backseat. "Here," she said coldly, walking over and setting the bags on the ground near them. "I'll be back at six on Sunday to pick him up." She frowned at the way Goten clung to his father. It was silly, like he'd never seen the man before in his life.

Goku frowned at Chichi, slightly narrowing his eyes at her as he clutched Goten to his chest. "Why can't you let him stay longer? I haven't seen him in over two months! These two days are nothing."

"Because that's what the court-order said!" Chichi snapped back at him. "If you don't like it, maybe you should've had Bulma get you a better lawyer."

He hugged his son tightly as he stood up, picking up Goten's bags. He shook his head. "Never mind, Chichi. Come on kiddo, I have some lunch in the oven for us! And then we can go fishing!" he grinned, turning away from Chichi. He could hear her huffing as he opened the door to the house and set Goten inside, firmly closing the door behind him. That felt good. He picked up his son again, cuddling him. "Gods, I missed you. Think we can just hide you away when she comes back?" he asked as he carried Goten to the kitchen. One of the meals Sabriena prepared him was sitting in the oven hot and ready to go. She'd killed another rooster again and made him some fried chicken with fresh bread and gravy, "I sure hope you are hungry!"

"I'm starving!" Goten exclaimed. He sat at the table as his daddy placed the plate before him. Goten eagerly dug in, devouring everything he could get his little hands on. It was so good. "I don't wanna go back," he said sullenly. "I want to stay out here at OUR house." He looked up at Goku all of a sudden, "Daddy, why can't Momma and I live here anymore? I want us to be a family again. I don't like our new house. I miss it here!" He felt little tears starting to brim in his eyes. "I want both of you here with me!"

Goku smiled sadly at his son, "I want you to stay here all the time too, kiddo." He refilled his son's plate when he had quickly polished off the first plate. Good heavens, wasn't Chichi feeding him? "But your mother..." he sighed, "I'm not going to lie to you Goten." He pointed to the mark on his neck, "Momma and I exchanged marks when we got married. For a Saiyan, it's a very important mark that shows that you love each other, that you will never be with anyone else. But your mother and I didn't make them because... well... because we wanted to, but because we thought it was expected of us. I wasn't smart back when I married your mother. I loved her or at least I thought I did. I married her because of a promise I made when I was your age. I mated with her because I didn't... I didn't know much about Saiyans. She decided she doesn't want to be with me anymore. She doesn't want to live here with me."

Goten frowned. "But why?" he whined. "Did I do something wrong, Daddy?" He eagerly started shoveling more food into his mouth when it was offered. He tried to speak around the food in his mouth, but couldn't quite manage it and had to pause to chew some more. "Momma said you didn't want us here anymore. She said it's because everyone else is more important than we are." He blinked at Goku, his big dark eyes going watery, "That's not true, is it, Daddy? You said you loved me best!"

Goku reached over, cupping his son's cheek. "That's not true. Don't you believe that for a moment, son. I love you more than life itself, you hear? I would have died for you in that war. I was heartbroken... heartbroken when I couldn't see you after that battle was over. I was hurt. She hurt me very badly. I was sick after she did what she did." He was furious with Chichi for telling Goten such a lie.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," Goten whimpered and moved to sit in his dad's lap, pulling his plate over with him. "Are you still sick? I'll take care of you!"

Goku laughed and hugged his son close, leaning down, kissing the top of his head. "I know you would take care of me. You already are, kiddo. Being close to you is making me feel better. Makes my heart feel all better."

Somehow he knew, deep down, that the things his mother had told him weren't true. But he had to hear it from his dad, just to make sure. He leaned back against his dad's chest, turning to inhale the familiar scent. He purred lightly, feeling safe and secure. "Daddy, do you think we could go fishing today? I miss going fishing with you. I promise I'll be good!"

"Of course we can go fishing, and we will catch all the fish we can and then have a real feast tonight! I even have the hot tub warming up for later."

Goten nodded eagerly as he finished off his meal. He loved playing in the hot tub with his dad. He carefully climbed out of his daddy's lap and carried his plate over to the sink, setting it down as gingerly as possible. He breathed a sigh of relief when it didn't break. He turned and grinned brightly. "What have you been doing, Daddy? I never got to hear about the war! I wanna know what happened!"

Goku chuckled and picked up the plate Goten had sat down. "Sabriena bought these for me, see?" He bent one in and and let it go back into its original shape. "It's paper! Nothing breaks anymore!" He stood up and stretched, moving to pick up his son in his arms, ignoring the rather large book of homework sticking out of Goten's bag and went outside. He headed over to the shaded tree that was by the small creek that ran across the property, wincing as he moved to set his son on the grass as he pulled a particularly tender muscle in his backside, most-likely from his last night at the cabin when Tien… Goku froze as he realized what Goten had asked and his mind went over the exact detail of what he had, in fact, been doing. The late nights filled with taboo lovemaking. He felt his face flush and he rubbed at his hair and avoided the first question as he flopped himself into the shade of the tree where he pulled Goten onto him, sprawling his son out over his chest, "Well gosh! There was a lot to remember I hope I can remember the best parts. Where do you want me to start?"

Goten frowned at the look on his father's face; he had scrunched up his features as if he were in pain. "Daddy, are you okay?" he asked in concern. "You looked like you were hurting." That worried him. He wasn't used to seeing his dad act like he was hurt. "What hurts, Daddy?"

Goku felt himself blushing furiously and waved his son off the matter, "Nothing kiddo, just had a really intense sparring session with Tien the other day. Nothing to worry about, a good soak in the hot tub should be just what I need. Now, you wanted to know about the war? What about it?"

Goten thought about it for a minute. He remembered how cool his daddy looked in his armor and his war paint. "Did your armor work right?" he asked eagerly. He still wanted some of his own, just even if it was for pretend. "Did you beat the bad guys? I bet they were surprised to see you in your armor! Did you scare them?" He knew he was talking too fast and that he was asking too many questions at once, but he just couldn't seem to stop, he was so excited to finally be with his dad again.

Goku chuckled; someone else might have been annoyed at all the questions, but he couldn't get enough of hearing his son talk, to know what he was still with him and that not even Chichi could take him away. It made his heart soar.

The elder Saiyan move to prop himself up on one elbow and he looked down at his tiny son's face. He carefully took the tiny hands in his own before he looked at Goten with all seriousness. "The Armor worked better than it could have ever possibly imagined. It's probably what saved my life. But… something was wrong with the way my face was painted. I took a direct hit to the face. I got hurt really bad. If Jenny hadn't been there, I would have bled out right there and then."

"You got hurt?" Goten gasped, sitting up straight and grabbing his dad's face in his little hands, looking him over with wide eyes. He tilted Goku's face this way and that, trying to see any marks or signs of injury, but there were none. He breathed a sigh of relief and let his hands drop back to his lap. "But why didn't your paint work?" he asked. He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. "Jenny should've made the paint instead. If the armor she made worked, then the paint would have too, if she'd made it." His bottom lip stuck out and he looked rather cross as he suddenly demanded, "Who made that stupid stuff anyway? It didn't work."

Goku chuckled. "Tien mixed the batches together, one big batch so that they would be all be the same. Everyone else's worked just fine. They said Vegeta got hit with the same blast and it didn't even leave a scratch. I don't know what happened with mine."

"What's that?" Goten asked, suddenly pointing to a dark reddish colored mark on the side of Goku's neck. It looked almost like a bruise. He frowned at it, thinking it looked painful and ugly. "Why didn't Jenny heal that? Was that from the war, too?"

The Saiyan was confused for a moment, reaching up and wincing as he touched the tender area of his neck. A vibrant memory of Sabriena's hot mouth latching onto him there and kissing him hotly flashed through his mind. He mentally cursed himself for not having her heal him up before he spent the weekend with his son. If he made some comments to Chichi about his "wounds" she might put two and two together and the fear of being found out made his blood turn to ice. He stumbled through his words, "Oh! That, haha! Where did I get that from? I can barely remember! It wasn't during the war, that's why Jenny didn't heal it. Probably an injury from sparring with Tien and Sabriena. Or was it that fish I caught for dinner the other night…? He was sure a big one!" He laughed nervously, peering at his son's face, wondering if it was believable. He hated lying to his son, but the alternative was unthinkable.

"But you're okay now, right?" Goten asked, looking his dad over one more time. He smiled at his daddy's nod. He thought that maybe he didn't want to hear about the war anymore; it sounded scary. He was expecting the story to be exciting, that his dad had single-handedly taken out all the bad guys by himself. Hearing that his daddy could get hurt frightened him. "Was Gohan hurt, too? Momma hasn't taken me to see him, either." He pouted again, missing his brother and his little nephew. He liked playing with Phoenix and helping take care of him; he always felt very grown up when he got to hold the baby.

Goku smiled and ruffled his little son's hair. "They are alright, of course. You should have seen the way everyone was fighting; your brother did well." He looked around biting his lip. "How would you like a quick visit over there? And I bet Paige and Alice have been missing you. Unless you've managed to find a way to sneak out at night with your mother not noticing."

Goten shook his head, feeling terrified. "No! I would never sneak out, Daddy! Momma would get really mad if she caught me." He gave a little shiver, thinking of the reaction his mother would have if she found out he'd snuck out of the house. He brightened at the idea of seeing Paige, though. "Can we go see everyone? I haven't seen anybody except for little Trunks. Momma didn't want me to go over there, but Bulma came and got me anyway. I think she's the only one Momma won't argue with."

Goku threw his head back and laughed, "Why am I not surprised? No one wants to argue with Bulma!" He snuggled his son in his lap, loving the weight of him in his arms. "Let's go see Paige first, then we can swing by and visit your older brother."

* * *

Jenny should have realized something was up when Paige scrambled away from her sparring lesson with her father, scurrying off towards the new visitors, ones they hadn't seen in a while. "Better pause training, we have company."

Piccolo frowned for a moment, but then smiled when he saw Goku and Goten. It was about time Goku got to visit his little boy. Piccolo was still having a hard time wrapping his mind around that. He couldn't imagine what it would be like if he suddenly was unable to see his daughters any time he wanted.

Goten roared with joy and caught Paige up in a big hug when she ran to him, both of them toppling over and laughing together. "I missed playing with you!" he cried, hugging his friend as tight as he could. He sat up and waved, "Hi, miss Jenny! Hi, Mr. Piccolo!"

Jenny smiled widely at the littlest Saiyan, holding out her arms. "We'll you better get over here and give me a big hug! " she laughed at the little bullet he was, "Good heavens, It's like I haven't see you in ages, kiddo. She laughed as he squirmed down and went to go chase after Paige. Her demeanor fell and she looked at Goku carefully, "So. How long are these visits?"

Goku frowned sadly and move to sit on the edge of the Lookout, looking down at his shoes. He leaned back on the tile, soaking in the nice warm sunrays. "A weekend. Once every other weekend. It makes me feel as though I am some kind of criminal. She was even late today. Didn't show up until this afternoon. I only have until Sunday at six."

Piccolo frowned at that. "Every other weekend, that's it? That's only four days a month and she gets him the rest of the time?" he asked, his voice perhaps a little louder than it should have been, but he was outraged. He didn't know much about how this sort of thing worked, but he'd thought the time would have been divided equally between both parents. "This is absurd. I will never understand the way these earthling systems work. They don't make sense to me at all."

Goku shrugged, "I think they made it especially hard for me to find a loophole I could use, but no such luck. I know he needs his mother, but I just can't lose my son…." He called the little one back to him and tucked him into his arms and sighed happily into his son's hair.

Goten snuggled into his dad's shirt, grinning widely. "Let's just hide up here, Daddy. I wanna stay with you."

Something stabbed at Piccolo's heart when he heard Goten say that. He picked up Alice and held her tightly for a moment, thinking about how miserable he would be if he was separated from his daughters or his mate. "I would have thought Bulma's lawyer would have been able to do better than that for you," Piccolo growled. "Let me guess, these sorts of things favor the mother, huh? Never mind what sort of person she is." He could feel his anger growing in his chest, the muscles in his neck going tense. He couldn't stand that woman.

Goku shook his head. "Bulma hired me one of the better ones out there, but let's face it. The courts were ready to rule over custody to the more down to the 'healthy' relationship. As good as the lawyer was, it's hard to make a father who spends his days doing violent things for a living, to support himself, seem like the better home."

"Ridiculous," Piccolo growled again. He looked down at the children and set Alice back down on the tile. "You kids run along and play for a minute," he said.

Goten hugged his dad once more before he got up and grabbed Paige's hand, both of them running across the Lookout and laughing; Alice frowned at them and toddled over to follow Dende instead.

"Goku, just take him," Piccolo said. "To hell with the law. Goten would be better off with you anyway. What are they going to do? They couldn't hold you, couldn't arrest you. That woman is poison and your son deserves better."

Goku half smiled, "I've wanted to. I have been thinking about it of every hour of every day. But what kind of life would that leave Goten with? To always be looking over his shoulder for people who might come to take him away him and send me to jail?" He shook his head, "No, I can't do that, I won't. He is too precious me to kidnap him. Although," he said thoughtfully, "You could have Paige kidnap for me."

"Don't give them ideas," Piccolo said. He looked over at his oldest daughter, who had paused and turned with a mischievous grin on her face. "Paige," Piccolo said slowly, "don't even think about it young lady." He nearly laughed at the disappointed frown on her face as she turned to Goten and challenged him to a sparring match. He shook his head; she had far too much of her mother's spirit in her. And Vegeta wasn't helping matters by encouraging her and training her every chance he got.

Piccolo turned his attention back to Goku. "So, besides all this, how are you holding up? We haven't seen much of you lately."

Goku chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, thinking about Sabriena. His heart fluttered and his stomach did flips as the butterflies started up anew. He knew she and Piccolo didn't get along, but he didn't know the new Sabriena all that well and nowhere near as intimately as Goku now did. The smell of her hair, her soft curves, her honeyed voice reading to him at night while her fingers threaded through his hair. He almost let out a happy sigh before he caught himself, "Oh, she's not all that bad. Her cooking is amazing! I know you don't usually eat, but you'd probably change your mind if you had a bite!"

"I doubt that," Piccolo said dryly. "So what about-"

"Jenny!" Goten cried suddenly, interrupting Piccolo and he ran back over to them. "Jenny! Jenny!" He skidded to a stop right in front of her and blinked his big eyes up at her. "Could you heal my daddy? He got hurt! There's a big nasty bruise on his neck from training with Sabriena and Tien! I think it looks like it hurts. Could you heal him, please? Pretty please?" he begged, clasping his hands together like he was praying.

Jenny had to stop herself from laughing; good heavens, this boy was his father's son, his mind jumping from one thing to another like lightning. "I sure can, kiddo." She looked up to Goku just as the older Saiyan slapped a hand to the side of his neck. "That's an odd place to get injured, I thought it was like, common courtesy to not go for the vulnerable areas during training."

Goku felt his face heat up and he must have turned ten shades of red, "Oh it's nothing really! Just a small bruise, Goten's just over reacting!"

She laughed and shook her head, walking over to him and tugging his hand away. "Honestly, Goku, it's no trouble at all." Jenny paused when she saw the mark, her eyes widening as she instantly recognized it, certainly no mark from any sparring, "Um… How did you get this again?" She glanced down at Goten and grinned wickedly before she took the Saiyan by the hand and dragged him away from Piccolo and the little one. "Be right back boys! Piccolo, cover your ears." She realized he probably wouldn't, but decided it didn't matter as she closed the door behind them as she led them into the laundry room.

Goku winced and held up his hands, "Look I can explain everything! It's from a sparring match, Tien got a little carried away and… uh you know." He gestured to the mark.

Jenny just blinked at him a moment before she threw her head back and laughed, "You must think I am as dumb as a bag of rocks." She looked slyly at him and pointed a finger at his nose, "I know a hickey when I see one. So! Who exactly is the lucky woman?"

The Saiyan shook his head, "No one! It's from sparring! I swear it!"

Jenny chuckled. "Hey, hey! It's okay, I'm just glad you are finally getting some attention and believe me when I say I understand about keeping the kiddo on the down-low. Piccolo and I have had to do it from time to time, though his marks don't show up as good as mine do. Damned greened skin alien," she muttered.

"I heard that," Piccolo said loudly from the other side of the door. A hickey? He was curious as to who Goku must be seeing, but if the Saiyan wasn't ready to share, then it was none of their business. Goku would tell them when he felt comfortable with it. "Quit prying, Jenny, and fix that mark if you can."

Goku sighed in relief, hearing Piccolo's words, and Jenny sighed in annoyance.

"Spoil sport. You know I thrive on gossip." She held up her hand, glowing softly with the blue energy of her magick and closed her hand over the hickey, healing the small bruise. "Your secret is safe with us. I won't tell anyone you are seeing someone, but I hope you introduce us soon! Unless it was like a one time, scratching that itch kind of thing, you know what I mean. I imagine that was one hell of an itch."

Goku was still blushing as she pulled her hand away and he rubbed the back of his head with his hand, "Uh... yeah." He smiled at her, "And thanks, I would appreciate it if you didn't tell Goten or anyone else. Please?"

She nodded and opened the door, "Of course Goku." She glared at Piccolo who was looking at them with interest. "With you, the saying walls have ears comes to mind. No secret is safe!" she declared.

Piccolo smirked. "Someone has to keep you in line," he answered simply. He was surprised to find out that Goku was with someone already. It had been, what? Two weeks since his divorce had been finalized? That seemed rather quick to Piccolo, but then again, it had been years since Goku and Chichi had really gotten along. Maybe it shouldn't have been such a surprise after all.

"Are you all healed, Daddy?" Goten asked, running over and looking up at his dad's neck. "Yay! Jenny fixed it! Thank you, Jenny!" He turned and wrapped his arms around her leg, hugging her tightly, nearly knocking her off balance. "I was worried about Daddy hurting too much. He said you healed him after he got hurt in the war, too."

Jenny's good humor left her as she hugged the little Saiyan, picking him up and looking into those dark eyes, remembering the horrible injury Goku had sustained in battle. She and Piccolo, hell, even her Dad and Mom had a long conversation about what had happened, about why his face paint hadn't worked, but they couldn't seem to figure it out. "That I did. I wouldn't want your dad to be in any pain." She looked to Goku, closing her eyes as she could see the eyeball dangling, remembering the feeling of it when she had to pick it up and push it back into the socket before it would heal properly. His screams burned into her mind. She set Goten down and watched as Goku picked him back up.

He smiled at them; he was grateful that she had healed the mark, not wanting to even think about what Gohan and Lindsey would have said about it. He was even more grateful that they were playing it off for Goten, "Thanks very much Jenny, really. I owe you one."

She chuckled, "Babysit the girls for me one night and we will call it even!"

Goku laughed, "That all? Sure! You just name the date!"

Piccolo couldn't help but chuckle. "We'll never get our girls back, you know that, right?"

"Paige can come stay with us forever if she wants!" Goten exclaimed happily. "And Alice, too!" His eyes lit up even more as he looked at his dad, "Can we get little Trunks and Phoenix and Marron, too? We could have a party!"

"Now look what you did," Piccolo muttered to Jenny, amusement showing on his face. He wasn't sure who would have more fun - the kids or Goku. "I don't even want to think what that house would look like after a weekend of that."

Jenny laughed, "I think Goku will still be as happy as a clam." She lowered her voice and muttered so only Piccolo would hear, "And he wouldn't have that bitch to complain about the mess."

Goku grinned at Goten, "I think we should see if we can do that! Have a lot of food, some games, we could make an entire weekend out of it!"

"Daddy, can we take Paige with us to go see Gohan?" Goten asked eagerly, wanting to spend more time with his friend, but wanting to see his brother as well. "Pretty please?" He turned towards Jenny and Piccolo, putting on a puppy-dog look that rivaled his father's. "Can Paige come with us to Gohan's for a little bit?"

Piccolo cringed inside. Oh gods, that face. Even he didn't think he could say no to that, and he was pretty well immune to the pleading looks Paige would give him when she was trying to get her way. "It's up to her mother," Piccolo said and turned away, going over to his favorite meditation spot, desperate to get away from that look.

Jenny rolled her eyes, "Sure, try to make me look like the bad guy." She smiled back at Goten, leaning down on her knees, "Well, you can take her for the night if you want, but what did your Daddy want to do this weekend? Just you and him?"

Goku laughed, "Well, Chichi hasn't let Goten spend any time with anyone except for Trunks. But I think she could spend the night if that's okay with you?" He looked down at his son, the way his eyes lit up and he knew he missed Paige.

Jenny smiled and nodded, "Just let me get a little pack for her and you'll be good to go."

"YAY!" Goten cried in excitement. He wrapped his arms around his dad's neck, hugging him tightly. "You're the best daddy in the entire world!"


	12. I Love You

Sabriena was bribing Dog to sit for her, holding a little piece of bread in the air as he looked at her with interest, tipping his head to the side.

Tien sighed and rolled his eyes as he filled the basin with hot water to wash the dishes. "And I wonder why he begs at the table. Between you and Goku," he grumbled, grabbing up a dishrag. "And I thought it was your turn to wash the dishes."

"I cooked," she answered without looking at him, holding out her hand, trying to get Dog to shake. "Besides, there's nothing sexier than a man washing the dishes." She paused and ran her eyes over him, obscenely licking her lips. "Mmmm. Yeah, baby, scrub those plates," she purred, the corners of her mouth twitching as she tried to hide her laughter.

Tien threw his head back and laughed. "You are so _weird_."

Goku chuckled, looking over at the dishes nervously. "Well, I would gladly wash dishes, but I don't think you'd be left with any plates by the time I finished!" he said in a cheerful voice, but he was sad. He remembered all the times he offered to help Chichi with dishes, laundry, being told over and over that he did it wrong and he broke the plates more times than he could count. He sighed, muttering to himself more than anyone, "I wish I could do things right."

Sabriena and Tien exchanged a look before Tien looked to Goku. "You wanna do the dishes?" he asked. He chuckled. "That's fine by me!" He dried his hands on a hand towel before he stepped away. "Have at it," he said, gesturing towards the basin.

Sabriena cocked an eyebrow. "You just want to get out of doing a chore," she teased. She paused and winked at Goku, "Or maybe you just wanna seem sexier by doing the dishes for me."

Goku stood up, nervously looking at the dishes and then back at his lovers, "You... you guys really trust me to do the dishes? I wasn't kidding. I'm going to break them." He walked over to Tien, taking the dishtowel from him and looked down at the dirty plates and cups. How many times had he tried to do the dishes before and all the precious china Chichi had shattered beneath his grasp because she was standing over his shoulder, waiting for him to make a mistake. He picked up a cup and began washing it. He could feel their eyes on him, watching him, wondering. He couldn't screw up, he just couldn't. What would he do if he blew his chances here? He felt like he would be broken, like he would never be able to be in a relationship again. There was a resounding creak and he looked down, horrified at the mangled tin cup in his hands.

Tien lifted an eyebrow and went over to Goku again, looking at the crunched cup in his hand. "Oh jeez, Goku," he laughed, taking the cup from him. He focused on bending it back to its original shape as best as he could, chuckling to himself. "Good thing we don't have much glass around here, huh?" he said, looking over at Sabriena for a minute. At her questioning look, he held up the bent cup for a minute before he resumed fixing it.

"Oh goodness," she giggled. "That's okay. It gives the cup character," she said, winking at Goku.

Goku blinked at the mangled cup, Tien bending it back, mostly, to its original shape. "That… That's new." He took the cup back from Tien, looking at it a moment before he dipped it back into the soapy dishwater and lifted it, looking amazed as it held the water. He put it back down, frowning, "That's never happened before." He started washing again, wincing once more as another cup bent under his touch. Following Tien's example, he bent it back into the proper shape. He winced as he looked over at them, but they were laughing, all in good humor.

"See?" Tien chuckled, clapping Goku on the shoulder. "No harm done." He shook his head and watched as Goku continued to wash the dishes, occasionally bending another cup or plate, but they went back to their original shape once he bent them back.

"Note to self, no glass for Goku," Sabriena teased.

"I suppose we could always just throw the dirty dishes away and buy new ones," Tien muttered, shooting her an accusatory look.

Sabriena huffed and slammed her hand on the table. "I did that ONE TIME. I swear, I'm gonna kill Jenny and Lindsey for telling you that story." She hid behind her hand, her face going red. "One effing time…"

Goku laughed, looking over at Sabriena as he started to get the hang of washing dishes without bending the cups or plates, "You really did that? I have to say, these are much easier to wash than the expensive china Chichi always insisted on buying." He put another plate aside and reaching for another one. Truth be told, he rather liked doing dishes, having never been allowed to do so at length before. The first sign of a broken plate, which wasn't long, Chichi would ban him from the kitchen and just finish the task herself, griping at him the whole time.

He set the last plate aside to the drying rack and smiled at his lovers, "All done! Anything else need to be done?"

"Yeah, I better start on the laundry," Sabriena said, finally pushing herself out of her chair. "Those sheets need to be washed. BAD." She wrinkled her nose as she went to the bed and began to strip it, wadding up the sheets and carrying them over to the hamper, stuffing them inside with their dirty clothes. She hauled the big wicker hamper up on her hip and carried it outside as Tien followed her.

"I'll get the water," Tien offered, grabbing up the big metal washtub and heading down to the river. "Hey, Goku, grab that washboard and the bar of soap by the wardrobe, would you?" he called over his shoulder.

Goku looked over by the wardrobe and spotted the washboard and soap. It was odd to him. He couldn't even wash clothes right with the washer and dryer, there was no way he was going to be able to get this right. He followed them out into the sun, sighing as the heat lapped at his skin, warming him up. Gods, he would nap in that all day long if he wanted to.

Tien returned, carrying the full tub of clear water and set it down near the steps as Sabriena sat down on them. "You want me to hang the stuff up as you wash?" he offered.

Sabriena nodded and took the washboard from Goku, setting it in the tub, then dunked one of the sheets into the cold water. She took the soap and began to scrub at the sheet, working it over the washboard. "I feel like I'm living in the past," she joked. "We just need a covered wagon sitting over there."

Tien snorted and shook his head. "You're a mess. Next thing I know, you'll finally get rid of that car and actually try to talk me into getting you a wagon."

"Nah," she said, scrubbing harder at a stain on the sheet. "But you know, we do have room for a couple more animals out here," she said, batting her eyes at him. "I still say we should get a-"

"You don't need a goat," Tien answered, rolling his eyes at her. "I let you have the chickens, that's enough." He took the clean sheet from her and hung it over the clothes line. "I swear, Goku, she's trying to turn this place into a zoo."

Goku blinked at her, handing her sheets and pillowcases as she asked for them. "What do you need a goat for?" he asked curiously. He in turn handed Tien the washed linens to be hung up on the clothes line. He tried to think of what a goat could be useful for, but drew a blank.

"For milk and butter and cheese," Sabriena answered. "Plus I like animals. It would be fun to have more pets." She focused on the next sheet for a moment, muttering under her breath, "Besides, I like animals better than I like most people anyway." She laughed as Dog nuzzled her cheek as if he understood what she'd said.

"And it means more work," Tien countered, crossing his arms over his chest. "We'd have to put up hay for the winter and build it a pen and a shelter. Plus, we don't know how Dog would react to it."

"He leaves the chickens alone," Sabriena muttered. "He's even scared of the rooster."

"Yeah? So are you," Tien snickered.

She narrowed her eyes at him, lifting her arm to show the scars left there from the last rooster that had attacked her. "And he's gonna end up in the frying pan like the last one if he doesn't straighten up!"

Goku's stomach grumbled at the prospect of eating more fried chicken. "Mmm. I think he scratched you just now when you weren't looking," he said innocently before laughing, "And Tien, I'm not going anywhere soon, why can't she have a goat? I'll help take care of it, plus, think of all the tasty things she could make with fresh milk, cheese, and butter!" His stomach growled at the prospect of having butter grilled fish. He looked at Sabriena and winked, turning to pout at Tien.

"No!" Tien cried, turning away from Goku. "No, no, no. That's not working this time." Good god, Goku was worse at begging for stuff than Sabriena was and he was three times as effective about it. It was those eyes. Those big, puppy-dog eyes that just killed him. Goku had been using that trick on him ever since they were kids and it drove him nuts. "I'm done," he said, refusing to look at Goku again. "You two finish the laundry. I need to make a run to town anyway. We're low on coffee_ again._ "

"Alright, honey," Sabriena said and kissed him quickly.

"I'll be back soon. It shouldn't take me long," he said, giving a wave to Goku, and took to the sky.

"We'll wear him down," Sabriena grinned with a wink. She considered Goku's expression for just a moment. "You gotta teach me to do that."

Goku chuckled and stood up taking the finished laundry from her, hanging the bedsheets on the line to dry. He didn't feel like it was work. It felt more like a special activity he was sharing with his mates. He paused suddenly, as the thought crossed his mind. His mates. Tien and Sabriena. They didn't carry his mark, but… what were they? He spent almost every waking minute with them now. He felt accepted, allowed to be part of their family, being able to do chores, make love to them. They didn't shout, didn't scold, but accepted him for who he was. Tears came to his eyes and he hastily wiped them away. Maybe he would never again be able to have a proper mate, but he felt so loved here that it more than made up for it.

Sabriena was still smiling, but it faded as she saw the tears in Goku's eyes. She sighed sadly through her nose and got to her feet, abandoning the laundry for a moment. She'd seen him cry so much lately and she was sick of him hurting. "What is it, honey?" she asked, stepping closer to him. She reached up and wiped away his tears, cradling his face in her cold, wet hands as she studied his face, trying to figure out what about the laundry could've brought this on. "Shhhh, don't cry," she whispered. "Please don't cry. I hate seeing you sad." She stuck out her bottom lip, looking sympathetically at him. He didn't deserve to be so heartbroken.

Goku smiled at her, leaning into her hands. He kissed her cheek, her forehead, sighing happily, "They aren't tears of sadness. I've just never been so happy in my life. You accept me. You and Tien both. You accept me for who I am, even though I break things, even though I don't know how to do laundry."

"We always have accepted you," she said, nuzzling into his neck.

"Thanks for letting me help out around here. Chichi never let me help out."

Sabriena shook her head, gathering up the empty basket and standing back, inhaling the scent of the clean laundry blowing in the breeze. "How come?" she asked. "You're not so bad. I mean, you just need to learn a few things. It's like you've never been taught how to do any of this. Laundry, dishes, cooking..."

Goku hung the last of the clothes on the line, sticking the last pin onto the wire. He smiled over at her and rubbed the back of his head. "Ah well, I'm sure you've noticed, I'm not exactly good at controlling my power. I break glass just by holding it, I snap the wire or rip clothes, break dishes. I don't mean to. I just can't help it. I asked Chichi to buy plastic, but she wouldn't hear it, saying it would make us look poor."

Sabriena rolled her eyes. "You know what really makes her look poor? The amount of money spent replacing all those broken dishes." Sabriena huffed and shook her head again, staring down at the river. "Come on," she said, offering Goku her hand. "Let's go sit in the shade by the river. It's hot out here."

Goku smiled at her and took her hand, letting his fingers curl around hers. His heart was going a mile a minute, he loved it. The butterflies he got around Sabriena and Tien. Even if he broke a plate or dented it, they didn't care. He felt giddy, pulling Sabriena to him and picking her up and carrying her down to the shade. He loved it there. He felt loved and it was amazing to be smothered by it. He set her down in the shade and flopped down next to her, letting his feet rest out in the sunshine. He didn't want to cool off to much, he didn't like being cold. He looked up at the tree, past the canopy. "Thank you," he said again. He felt like he'd been saying it a lot. He closed his eyes; he felt so at peace there.

Sabriena smiled at him, trailing her fingers through his hair. "Don't mention it," she said. "You could've learned all these things if she'd taken the time to show you. She just never bothered. She was so damned wrapped up in herself that she couldn't see your potential. Okay, so you break stuff sometimes. It's not because you're too strong - it's because no one has worked with you to help you control it. I don't see Tien breaking things. Or even Vegeta - and he's a close second to you in strength." She paused and exhaled a sharp sigh. "I'm sorry nobody ever taught you any of this stuff, Goku. But if you want, I can try. I'll help you learn anything you want to learn... IF you want to. And if you don't, well, that's fine too."

Goku felt a purr coming up out of his throat. "I love it when you do that," he said, feeling a blush crossing his cheeks, "And I want to learn everything, whatever you need help with. I want to. I don't..." he closed his eyes, "I don't want to be a burden or make more work for you and Tien. I promise; just tell me what you need done."

"You could never be a burden to us," Sabriena smiled, staring into his dark eyes. Gods, she loved the way he gave her butterflies in her stomach. Just the way Tien did... "You're not making more work for me. I don't mind taking the time to show you. I'll teach you anything you want. You're worth it to me, Goku. I love you."

Goku froze. His heart skipped a beat and his vision lost focus. "Wh...what?" He had to have been mistaken. Surely she didn't just say that. He was just... he was just Goku... that was all. He loved being with her, with Tien, but all he was... what was he? The third wheel? The guy they occasionally, well, more than occasionally had amazing sex with? He swallowed his butterflies, sitting up, looking down at the grass, his heart was pounding in his chest. She had to be wrong. It had to be a slip of the tongue, "What did you just say?"

Sabriena tilted her head at him, studying him for a moment. He looked more confused than she'd ever seen him before. "I said I love you," she answered simply. She grabbed his face with both hands and met his eyes with an even stare. "Goku... I... Love... You," she repeated, emphasizing each word. She couldn't stop the smile that pulled at her lips. It had just sort of slipped out, but she meant it and she figured why not? She'd felt this way for awhile. It felt good to finally speak the words aloud.

Goku blinked at her, leaning his cheek into her hand. Her skin felt soft and warm. " How? How can you? You're married... you're in love with Tien!" He reached up to her, cupping her face in his hands, looking at her sadly, his heart was breaking, "I love... I love you, but I don't want to break up what you and Tien have. It's beautiful what you have and I'm glad you let me in, showed me what I was missing, what I was supposed to have." He sighed and let go of her, turning away, "I love you, but I can't have you. Not really..." He sighed and moved to stand up, "I should go."

Sabriena felt panicked in that moment. She hadn't meant to upset him or... well, whatever was happening, she hadn't expected this. She jumped to her feet and threw herself against his back, hugging his waist tightly. "Don't go," she whispered, her voice cracking. "Goku, please! I love you... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you off. Please... please stay here with me..." She couldn't bear the thought of losing him now, not after she'd shared so much of herself with him. And not just physically. She'd opened her heart to him, something she rarely did for anyone, and she wasn't sure she could take his rejection.

Goku turned, pulling her into his arms, picking her up and burying his face into her hair. "I love you so much, Sabriena, it hurts. But what about Tien?" He hugged her tightly, "Oh gods Sabriena," he cried into her hair. No. No, he couldn't let them go, but he couldn't stand the thought of what Tien might say or do if he found out. He felt like he was betraying his best friend. "I don't want to lose either of you."

Sabriena threw her arms around his neck, wrapping her legs around his waist, hugging him as tightly as she possibly could. "You're not gonna lose either of us, baby," she said softly into his ear. "We don't want to lose you either." She was so confused. Why was he so upset? He'd asked about Tien... Realization dawned on her and she pulled back, still letting him hold her up, and grabbed his face in her hands again. "You silly!" she laughed. "I still love Tien! Nothing would ever make me stop loving him. But I love you, too!" She planted the softest kiss on his lips and stared into his watery eyes again. "There's plenty of room in my heart for both of you. He knows I love you. We talked about it this weekend while you were gone seeing your son. You don't have to worry about him. You're not going to ruin anything. I love you so much, Goku. With all that I am. I love you."

Goku blinked at her, "Really? He... He's okay with this?" He felt an overwhelming excitement bubbling up in his chest. He kissed her face. "Really?" He felt the tears slipping down his face, "Gods, you really mean it, don't you?" He nuzzled her cheek, hugging her tightly, feeling his chest aching; if he let go he would surely lose this moment.

Sabriena felt tears of happiness prickling the corners of her eyes as he hugged her. "Of course I mean it," she answered. "You should know that." She buried her face in his shoulder, breathing him in deeply. Gods, he smelled amazing. She kissed at his jaw, speaking softly in his ear, "Of course Tien's okay with it. Do you think I do anything without telling him? There are no secrets between us. Please promise me you'll stay with us, Goku. I can't bear to lose you. Not now. Not after I've let you into my heart like this. Please?"

Goku felt his heart bursting. "Oh gods, yes. please. Please." He swallowed thickly as he hugged her to him and he sat back down on the ground, cradling her to his chest. "So Tien's really okay with this? That, you're in love with him and me?"

She smiled at him and nodded. "Of course he is. I wouldn't have said it to you if he wasn't okay with it." She threaded the fingers of both hands through his hair again. "I love you so much. I just want to undo all the hurt that's been done to you, baby. You deserve so much better. Let me try to be that for you. I mean, if you want me to."

Goku couldn't stop the purr that worked its way out of his throat at her touch, both hands threading through his hair, scratching gently at his scalp. He opened his eyes and looked at her, he was nervous, really nervous. "I just don't want to mess things up. I don't want to hurt you or Tien. I'm not perfect. I'm far from it, but I love you too, Sabriena. For the first time in a long, long time, I love... I love you. Just don't leave me out in the cold. I couldn't bear it."

"Never," she answered, her eyes burning with the intensity of her promise. She laughed again, "And you think Tien and I are perfect?" She threw her head back laughing. "I'm still a spoiled rotten brat who demands to have her way. Ask Tien. I'm just not as materialistic as I used to be. And Tien, well, he's just a grumpy old man who's set in his ways and shuns society." There was a playful look in her eyes as she spoke and she couldn't fight the smile on her face. Gods, it felt incredible to tell him the way she truly felt about him. And for him to return the same to her.

Goku smiled at her, "No, you're better than that. You're changing into something beautiful and amazing." He kissed her gently, "I wouldn't be able to love you if you weren't those things - amazing, compassionate, loving - I couldn't do it." He cupped her cheek, "Gods but you are beautiful, inside and out."

Sabriena beamed. It was nice to know that somebody noticed that she was trying. She shrugged nonchalantly. "Eh... I'm gettin' there." She smiled lovingly back at him. "You're the one who's beautiful, baby. Inside and out." She rubbed her nose against his, giggling and scrunching her nose. "God, I fucking adore you." Her eyes went wide and her mouth formed a small 'o'. "Don't tell Tien I dropped the f-bomb," she stage-whispered to him.

Goku threw his head back and laughed, smiling at her. She adored him? He loved it and rubbed his nose against hers, sighing happily, "Oh, don't worry, your secret's safe with me."

She smiled and pressed her lips to his, tilting her head slightly to the side. She leaned forward, guiding him to lay back in the soft, warm grass. She rolled to her side, never breaking contact with his lips, pulling him to lay on his side facing her. She hooked one leg around his, kissing him slowly, just holding each other. Oh, this was bliss. Nothing frantic or needful about it, just the safe, warm feeling of their bodies next to each other. She slid her tongue against his, drinking in the sweet flavor of him, a contented sigh issuing from her. She could lay like this forever in his arms. Her heart was fluttering in her chest, her stomach in pleasant butterflies. The most powerful man in the universe - and here she was wrapped up in his arms like she was the only thing in the world that mattered to him in that moment. She silently thanked the Gods for blessing her with these two incredible men. She gripped the back of his shirt, pulling herself closer to him, kissing him deeper.

Goku's heart was hammering away in his chest, a sweet ache settling into his body. It was incredible; he had never, ever felt this way about any one. He couldn't have enough of her, couldn't see his life without her or Tien. Was this how love was supposed to feel? Warm and fuzzy feelings, the butterflies in his chest, his stomach. To have someone yearning for him instead of pushing him away. He pressed his lips back against hers, tears coming to his eyes at her gentle touch. "Gods, Sabriena." His voice was shaky, he ran his hands over her, enjoying the feeling of her soft, warm skin, sliding up into her hair, letting the soft strands sift through his fingers. "I love you. I love you so much." It was insane; he was like a man thirsting for this, for touch, compassion, love. He had gone so long without proper love.

Sabriena kissed him slowly, deliberately taking her time to draw it out for as long as possible. She ran her hands over his strong shoulders, down the big muscles of his arms, loving the warm feel of his smooth skin in her hand. Gods, this man was amazing. How anyone could treat him so horribly for all those years, she didn't know. This man was kind and caring and loving - all he craved was a little bit of that in return. Was that so much to ask? He gave so much and asked for so little for himself. It wasn't fair the way he had been treated. She met his eyes again, a warmth for him glowing in her eyes, "I love you more."

Goku smiled at her, leaning his forehead against hers, just looking at her beautiful amber eyes, the warmth and love he could feel exuding from them. He thought he would melt. No one had looked at him like that before. No one. "Wow," he said; he couldn't think of anything else to say. He tugged her closer, tucking his head into the crook of her neck and letting out a sigh of contentment, "don't leave me. You or Tien, I couldn't stand it."

"Never," she repeated softly. "I promise." She kissed him again, tangling her fingers in his hair just right to draw that purr from his throat again. She loved that sound.

Tien landed in the yard, setting down the bags of coffee and sugar and other supplies he'd picked up. He snickered when he saw his wife and Goku tangled together like that, laying in the shade of the trees. He crossed his arms, staring down at them for a minute. They hadn't even looked up. "You know," he said, making Sabriena jump, "most men would be livid to come home and find their wife in the arms of their best friend."

Goku barely noticed, Sabriena's fingers in his hair, purring deeply. Hearing Tien's voice, he blinked an eye at him, blatantly tugging Sabriena closer, looking protective of her, but a grin on his face "He found us." He reached up and caught Tien's hand, tugging him down with them. "Guess we'd better have the husband in the arms of his best friend too. That makes it even, right?"

Tien chuckled and shook his head. "I don't know what I'm going to do with the two of you," he muttered, making himself comfortable on his side in the grass. "So what are we doing? Just having a lazy day today? I'm never going to get anything done around here with you two."

"Chores are done," Sabriena answered him, nuzzling against Goku's throat. She would be purring in that moment if she could. "Oh, and by the way, I told Goku I love him."

Tien raised his eyebrows. "Did you? Well, it's about time." He looked at Goku, "You okay with that?"

Goku blinked at Tien; this was really odd. "Am I okay with it?" he echoed, "I should be asking you that." He smiled at Tien and nodded, "More than okay." He turned back to Sabriena, reaching down and cupping her cheek, "I love her, too. I love being out here with you all, I don't want to be alone any more."

"See?" Tien said to Sabriena, "I told you he wouldn't be scared off." He let Goku pull him a little bit closer, still laying on his side, snickering at Sabriena who was curled up against Goku, her head resting on his shoulder as she absentmindedly played with his shirt. "We love having you out here," Tien said. "We don't want you to be alone in that house by yourself any more than you have to. You're always welcome to come out here any time you want."

Goku smiled, rubbing his hand up and down Sabriena's back, his fingers catching on the edge of her shirt, brushing against the warm, smooth skin of her back. He leaned down, his lips brushing against her face, "Thank you, really. I mean, I don't know how else to say it. I've never really been in love before. Not like this. It feels good."

"I bet I can make it feel really good," she answered seductively, grabbing the inside of his thigh and nipping at his jaw. She pressed her chest to his side, smirking as she nibbled her way up to his ear.

Tien chuckled and shook his head. "I think you have an addiction," he accused.

"Mmmmmmm," Sabriena moaned softly, "An addiction to my men."

Goku felt a hot blush running across his cheeks; he would never get used to the blatant way she expressed herself with no hesitation to show her love or affections. It was still very foreign to him that love didn't have to be behind closed doors and only before bed. Outside in the sunlight was unheard of. He certainly wasn't used to the extra set of eyes watching him, Tien's gaze unwavering as he watched, but Sabriena's hand was unrelenting as she teased him and he whimpered as she teased the inside of his legs, bucking up against the air, feeling himself starting to harden. "But… this... this is okay?"

"Sure it's okay," Tien reassured him. "It's just us out here." He gestured around at the large, open yard framed by the trees, the gently rolling river. He smiled, "We can do whatever we want, whenever we want."

"ANYthing we want," Sabriena repeated hotly in Goku's ear. She slipped her hand into his pants, wrapping her fingers around his quickly hardening shaft, studying his expression as she stroked him. She bit her lip, thinking of how gorgeous Goku would look out here in the sunlight, his body hard and sweaty and naked as he laid in the soft grass.

Goku couldn't stop the moan that came out of his throat, throwing his head back at the touch, raising his hips off the ground. "Please, I want... I want you, " he said in a husky voice, bunching his hands in Sabriena's clothes, tugging her closer, running his hands over her soft flesh, daring to cup her firm breasts, flicking at the nipples.

Sabriena hissed at his touch, tossing her head back. She slid her denim shorts off and tossed them at Tien, who snickered as he caught them. Sabriena crawled to straddle Goku's hips, giving him a playfully seductive look as she peeled her shirt off. She unhooked her bra and tossed it away where it landed in some brambles beneath a tree. She wiggled her hips over him, nothing but the thin lace of her panties covering her body. Tien licked his lips, drinking in the sight of his wife in the hot afternoon sun, the light dancing off her golden blonde hair that caught and lifted on the breeze, her warm tanned skin glimmered in the sunlight. He found himself starting to grow hard at just the sight of her. He wondered vaguely if he could spend himself just by watching her and Goku together.

Goku reached up, his hands resting on Sabriena's hips, his mouth went dry at the sight of her, those thin lace panties not leaving much to the imagination. He could feel her heat on him through his clothes, his retrained erection pulsing as she wiggled on him. "Oh gods... please" he begged again, reaching up and tugging off his shirts, unable to untie belt, due to Sabriena sitting on him so perfectly. He drew his thumbs around to the front, pushing aside the meager scrap of cloth, groaning as he thumbed her clit, feeling her slickness spreading around his digit.

Sabriena gave a sharp cry of pleasure as his thumb slid over her sensitive nub of flesh. She ground down on him, teasing his cock through his pants, feeling him twitch against her. His body looked incredible in the bright sunlight and she couldn't help but wonder what the rest of him would look like out here. They'd only been together late at night in the darkness of the cabin, lit only by firelight and candles or the oil lamp. She scooted down, untying the sash at his waist, and yanked his pants off, letting his hard length spring free. "Oh my god," Sabriena breathed at the sight of him. Her mouth watered and she leaned down, kissing her way up his thick length, letting her tongue flick over the tip of it.

Goku didn't have any warning, his cock springing free into the warm summer air only a second before Sabriena and that talented mouth of hers was on him, tender kisses up his length and the that hot tongue sweeping against his tip. "Oh gods," he moaned like a mantra that would save his life. He opened his eyes, Tien's dark ones staring intently at them. Goku couldn't help but moan a he thrust up against Sabriena, his cock poking her face.

Sabriena giggled and captured his cock in her mouth, swallowing him down in one. She moaned around the taste of his flesh in her mouth, her hands on his hips, her nails lightly digging into his skin.

Tien swallowed harshly as he watched them, his cock aching, and he ran a hand over the front of his pants, shivering at his own touch. This was excruciating. He was torn between his need for release and the embarrassment of masturbating in front of Goku. Tien shook his head. They'd done so many things together over the past few weeks, why should he be worried about this? He loosened his belt and pulled down the front of his pants just enough to let his cock spring free and he wrapped his hand around it, another moan working from his throat as he stroked himself.

Goku was in bliss, absolute bliss, as Sabriena's hot mouth swallowed him in one swift movement. He couldn't stop the moan that wrenched out of his throat. He couldn't believe this; the soft warm grass beneath him seemed to caress is body in a way he never thought possible, the sounds all around him calming and relaxing and two of the most wonderful people there with him. And he was in love. He swallowed harshly, his cock stiffening and swelling in Sabriena's mouth as he heard Tien moan. Did he dare? He looked over, turning his head and gasping at the wonderful sight. Tien was getting off on this, his hard cock, red and swollen. He remembered that cock buried deeply inside of him, pressing on all the right places that made him see stars and now to see Tien's own hand wrapped around it, squeezing out the precum at the tip, running it down his fingers. Goku swallowed hard, his eyes half lidded as he bucked up into Sabriena's mouth before reaching out with his own hand, touching that hard flesh, looking up at Tien.

Tien gasped at the feel of Goku's hand alongside his own. His breathing grew heavier as he placed his hand over Goku's, guiding his strokes. "Just like that," he said, his voice heavy. His eyes fell shut as he panted, rocking his hips into Goku's stroke. His grip was perfect, Tien's precum slicking Goku's grasp. Gods, how had he let himself become so intimate with another man? It didn't matter now. It was just the three of them and to hell with societal standards. This felt too good for it to be wrong. He groaned low in his throat at the touch.

Sabriena pulled slowly back from Goku's cock, tonguing the slit for just a moment before he slipped from her mouth. She pulled her panties off and crawled back up his body, grinding herself against his hard length once again, but with nothing between them, her wetness slicking him. "Can I ride you, baby? Please?"

Goku was going to lose it; he was certain these two would be the death of him. He had whimpered at the loss of heat as she had pulled away from his length, but moaned as she rubbed herself against him. His cock was already leaking, aching to be buried deep within her. He swallowed hard, never pausing his hand, stroking the hot, firm flesh. Tien was so hard, so big; it was like steel wrapped in velvet, the precum making his hand move over him easily. He loved the breathy moans from his mouth. He still couldn't believe it. His touch was bringing Tien pleasure and his body was about to bring Sabriena pleasure. He had never, never before meeting them had someone ask him that. "Please... Sabriena... Love... please, ride me hard," he gasped out, his eyes widening at his own request, so unlike him, but he couldn't help it. He wanted this.

Sabriena grasped the base of Goku's shaft and plunged herself onto it, crying out as he impaled her so deeply. She had to pause for a minute, waiting for her vision to clear before she placed her hands on his shoulders and began to ride him. Sharp little moans escaped her throat as his hard cock made her ache deliciously as he filled her. She leaned down, her lips brushing his ear, "Baby... you make me feel so good... Gods, you're so amazing at this..." She dropped her voice to the tiniest whisper so that Tien wouldn't hear her dirty words, "You fuck me soooo good."

Tien was panting harder, his cock growing even stiffer in Goku's grasp. "A little faster, please," he panted. "Oh, GODS, Goku." He reached over and grabbed Sabriena's breast, twisting her nipple between his fingers, making her gasp out again. He smirked and released her, moving his hand to Goku's chest, teasing the hardened nub he found there.

Goku bucked when he felt Tien's hand pinching and twisting his nipple, making him moan and cry for more as he writhed under Sabriena's body. His hand moved so fast over Tien's shaft, pausing now and then to squeeze him, milking his shaft, before he started again. He was going to come, "I'm so close... please... I want to come." Oh gods, he loved it when Sabriena talked dirty to him. He met her down thrusts on him, settling into a brutal pace, panting, feeling himself swelling and screaming out as he came, his eyes going dark as he did, bliss singing through every nerve in his body.

Sabriena clenched around Goku's shaft, her body going stiff as his white-hot liquid filled her. She screamed through gritted teeth, her body shaking. "Yes, yes, oh gods, Goku! YES!" She collapsed over his chest, both of them covered in sweat. Tien's cock swelled in Goku's fist, he was growling in pleasure at the same time they came. He cried out as his orgasm finally hit him, his hot essence shooting from the tip, splattering against Goku's hip and the ground. Tien finally relaxed, panting, trying to catch his breath.

Goku lay there panting, his hand still covering Tien's cock, gently rubbing him as he spent himself. Goku moaned, "Oh wow. You guys are going to be the death of me for sure. You'll never get rid of me now." He laughed, "Hot meals and amazing sex whenever I want it?" He let go of Tien's length, looking at his hand momentarily before he lowered it to his lips, licking at it, making obscene sounds as he devoured what he could of Tien's essence.

Tien shivered as he watched Goku licking his hand. He fell back to look up at the brilliant blue sky overhead. "Good," he stated. "We don't want you to go."

Sabriena latched her lips around Goku's little finger, sucking Tien's cum from it. "Mmmmm," she moaned and let the digit slip from her wrist. She narrowed her eyes at Goku, "You weren't going to share with me. Shame on you," she teased.

Goku laughed, "Found me out." He reached down, wiping up the cum that had landed on his hip and offered the finger to her, "How rude of me." He moaned softly as he watched her suck on his finger and finally hugged her to him, still buried inside of her. He nuzzled her neck, purring softly. "Yeah, I think I could get used to this."


	13. Discovered

Sabriena was in bliss, her head thrown back against Goku's shoulder as he thrust into her from behind, Tien at her front, all three of them tangled intimately together in the swirling, steaming water of the hot tub. What a brilliant idea on Goku's part.

"Oh gods," Tien panted, his voice slightly higher than normal and trembling, "I'm so close… nnnngh… so close…" He could feel his cock swelling, plunging deep into Sabriena's wet heat, Goku's cock rubbing against his own through the thin wall of her body, the hot water against his naked flesh only adding to the sensations. "Come with me," he begged. "S-Sabriena… Goku… Come with me…"

Gods, Goku would never get tired of this, the way they felt together. Sabriena's tight heat clenching at him so tightly. He reached around Sabriena, grasping Tien's hips as he pounded into Sabriena harder, his cock swelling. He leaned down, sealing his lips on Sabriena's neck, sucking at her flesh before he pulled back, roaring as he came, "Yes! Gods Yes! Sabriena! Tien!"

Tien came at the sound of his own name on Goku's lips, crying out in pleasure, Sabriena's voice joining theirs as well as her orgasm took her. He was sweating, unable to catch his breath, his arms wrapping around both of them, just enjoying being joined together like this. "Wow," he breathed.

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"

Tien's heart stopped as he immediately recognized the voice of Goku's ex. He jumped and turned, seeing her standing there, staring at them with a look of horror on her face. He felt like he'd swallowed a block of ice. Of all damn people to catch them in the act, it had to be Chichi.

Goku's eyes widened, his blood running cold as his eyes flickered up to see a furious woman, looking like she could spit nails if she tried too hard. He didn't know what to do, it was like his worst fear visualized. How could it be that the day before he had that special moment with Sabriena, in love for the second... no, truly the first time in his life and now this. His length rapidly diminished and he pulled back, shivering as he slipping out of her. "Chichi?" he asked in a tiny voice. Why would she be there? Had something happened to Goten? "Is everything alright? Is Goten okay?"

"Of course he's okay! I just came to get the book of homework he left behind when I picked him up the other day!" she snapped, her eyes still wide, an unpleasant squirming in her stomach. Oh, she felt like she could just get sick at the sight before her. "The question here is what the hell you think you're doing! I cannot believe what I just saw! I can't believe you... all of you! That is SICK!" She paused for a moment, looking simultaneously livid and repulsed. "Well?! Explain yourself!" Chichi demanded before she shook her head, taking a step back. "Nevermind. I don't want to know. I knew your sex drive was out of control, but this is just disgusting, Goku!"

"No, it's NOT," he said before he could think better, but when he did, he knew spoke the truth. "There's nothing wrong with what I'm doing. We all want it and it's none of your business what I do in my spare time." He looked to Tien and Sabriena, squeezing Tien's hand back before he looked at his best friend's wife. Her eyes softened when he met hers and he sighed happily, reaching up and brushing her cheek with the back of his knuckles. "This could never be wrong."

Sabriena let her forehead fall to Tien's chest, trying to keep her patience. She was half-tempted to get out of the hot tub, naked as the day she was born, and slap Chichi. She clenched her hands into fists, a muscle working in her jaw. "Whyyyyyy," she hissed. "I'mma beat a bitch…"

"Shh," Tien hushed her, not knowing what to do. There was no denying what they'd done; Chichi had caught them red-handed. He let his hands slip from Goku's shoulders, squeezing his hand quickly, trying to silently communicate that he and Sabriena were there for him. He kept a careful eye on Chichi; he had the sneaking suspicion that things were going to get real ugly, real quick.

Chichi glared daggers at Goku, a disgusted look etched on her face before she turned on Tien. "TIEN SHINHAN! What do you have to say for yourself, buddy?! Letting that man touch your teenage wife?!" She sneered, feeling rage bubbling up in side of her. She never much cared for that mountain man and even less so for that prissy bitch who claimed to be his wife. "That's practically rape!" she shrieked.

"I'll kill her," Sabriena breathed, starting across the hot tub. Tien had to grab her around the waist and hold her back as she kicked and screamed. "What we do is none of your business, bitch! You keep your goddamn mouth shut, or I swear I'll murder you in your sleep!"

"Oh, I think it is my business, seeing as how he still gets visitation with my son!" she spat. "Just you wait until everyone hears about this. Court-order or not, I'm not letting you see Goten again!"

Sabriena narrowed her eyes at Chichi. "Bitch," she growled. "You just love holding that over his head, don't you? You know how important is son is to him and you just use Goten to get your way and punish Goku!"

"You shut up," Chichi shot back. She crossed her arms, an almost satisfied smirk on her lips. "Gee, I wonder what Gohan will say when I tell him. You think he and Lindsey are still going to let you see Phoenix when they find out what you are? The things you're doing with their friend and another man?!"

Goku scrambled out of the hot tub, tripping over his own feet. "NO! Please, Chichi! You can't!" He fell to his knees before her, clasping his hands together. "You can't do that! You know my family is my whole world! My sons, my daughter, my grandson! If you take them away from me, I'll die!" He clenched his hands into his hair tugging at it. He didn't know what to do; he didn't know what he could do to make this right. Chichi had already taken everything of value from him. "Please! I'll do anything!"

"No way, mister! I'm not keeping a secret like this! They need to know so they can keep their son away from you! As a matter of fact, I think EVERYONE should know about this. Your friends should know that they've been hanging around a bunch of perverts." She backed up, wanting nothing more than to put as much space between herself and her ex-husband as possible. The very thought of what he was doing was making her sick. "I hope they're worth it to you, Goku. You just lost your whole family."

"Whole family?" he asked, his mind going foggy. "What do you mean by that?!" Goku desperately grabbed Chichi's wrist, pleading, "Chichi, please! Don't take Goten away! PLEASE!"

Chichi slapped his hand away from her, retracting as though he'd scorched her. "Get your filthy, disgusting hands off me!"

"Don't you touch him!" Sabriena shouted, getting ready to rise up out of the hot tub. She didn't care if she was naked or not, she was ready to beat Chichi's ass right then and there. Tien's hand on her arm stopped her and she sat back in the water, scowling at the other woman. "Don't you ever put your hands on him again," Sabriena warned, her eyes narrowing, her hair starting to glow.

Tien groaned. Sabriena shouting wasn't going to help the situation. "Chichi, be reasonable," he said in what he hoped was a calm tone. "There's no reason anyone else has to know about this. It's a private matter. All you're going to do is cause a bunch of drama if you go telling everyone. I know you're no fan of mine, but you've known me long enough to know I value my privacy. It's no one else's business what we do."

"Yeah, and I always wondered why you were so withdrawn. Now I understand!" Chichi shot back. "First you marry a girl that's half your age, now you share her with another man? Disgusting." She turned her attention back to Goku. "I'll give you a choice, Goku," she said in that fake-nice tone she used. "Either I can tell everyone or you can. But either way, don't count on seeing your friends or family again. Because they're not going to tolerate being around someone like you once they find out how you really are. What is Gohan going to think?! Just you wait. You'll never see either of your sons again! And you can forget about seeing that grandbaby you love so much! Gohan will never let you see Phoenix again either! He's going to be so disgusted with you! So disappointed! Oh, Goku, HOW COULD YOU?!"

Goku felt like his heart was crushed, his soul hurt. "Chichi," his voice was cracking, tears gathering in his eyes. Forced into a corner, tell his family or have Chichi tell her lies once again. Gods, what would she tell Goten? He felt ill, Chichi's words rolling around in his head. "Why, Chichi? This isn't hurting them. I would never hurt them. Why are you doing this?! I haven't done anything wrong; not to you, not to them."

"It won't hurt them?!" Chichi scoffed. "You think Lindsey won't be hurt that you're... you're... FORNICATING with her friend?! You don't think Gohan will be hurt knowing what you are now?! What you're doing with another man?!"

"Why don't you just shut up, you stupid bitch?" Sabriena spat. This whole thing was getting blown way out of proportion.

Chichi narrowed her eyes at Sabriena. "I knew you girls were trouble, but _you_ seem to be the ringleader, now, don't you? Honestly, Goku, how could you touch a filthy little slut like her?!"

Tien wasn't having that. "You'd better watch the way you speak to my wife, Chichi," he warned in a deadly tone.

Goku barely noticed the exchange between them, his mind still reeling with the prospect of his son being kept from him again. "Please… Please promise me you will still let me see Goten. You can't keep him from me. He's my son! He is so little and I don't… I don't see how this has anything to do with him. I'm still me! I'm still the same person!" he begged.

"It has everything to do with him!" Chichi shouted. "I don't want my son around you, getting ideas that it's okay to have… relations… with men! Or with a woman who's married! And damn near half your age, too, may I remind you. Who knows what sort of sick ideas you're going to put into his head?"

"I'm not putting any ideas in his head! I love her! I love being with them. That's not wrong!" He gasped and rocked back on his heels. "Chichi, please, don't do it, I'll tell everyone. I'll come clean, just please don't keep Goten from me." He sobbed. He felt lower than dirt, like he felt when he was still married to Chichi.

Chichi opened her mouth to retort, but Sabriena cut across her. "She can't," she said fiercely.

"What are you talking about?" Chichi snapped.

"You can't keep Goten away from him. Bulma will have your ass in court if you do," Sabriena threatened, moving closer to the side of the tub, grabbing the edge of it, her eyes starting to glow as her anger rose. "You keep his son from him and you will regret it." She didn't care for children and even though Goku had invited her to spend time with his son, she had no interest. But she knew how important his youngest son was to him and she was not about to see him end up heartbroken again.

"Well then I guess we're going back to court," Chichi snapped. "Let's see what the judge thinks about you spending those weekends with him once it's made public what a sick bastard you are."

Tien was seeing red; he never cared for Chichi before and this just took the cake. "That's enough!" he barked, getting to his feet. "You bitch. He's the father of your children, he protected you, he loved you. Why the hell are you doing this to him?!"

Chichi sneered. "He did this to himself. Or, rather, he let you do it to him."

"Go on, Chichi! Get out of here. We'll tell Gohan ourselves. I've had enough of your mouth and I've had enough of you making Goku feel like dirt. We'll handle this, now GO." Tien ordered, pointing at her car.

"I'll give you one hour," Chichi sneered at her ex-husband. "One hour, and then I'm going straight to Gohan myself." And with that, she turned and marched back to her car, forgetting all about the book of homework she had come to pick up. "And my version with not be nearly as sugar-coated as yours!"

"Fucking bitch," Sabriena hissed as Chichi drove away. She jumped out of the hot tub and quickly toweled off as Tien did the same. "Goku!" she cried, turning to the Saiyan who was still sitting on his knees, naked, looking completely distraught. "Honey, come on. We have to go to Gohan's before she gets there. You KNOW she's going to make it sound worse than what it is. You know it!"

Goku was lost, hearing Sabriena as if from a distance. He felt the world trying to collapse in on him. Was he just not meant to have this sort of happiness? Every time he got close, Chichi was always there in front of him. What was he going to do? He didn't think he could take it if he couldn't see Goten again... Phoenix... or Gohan... If his sons looked at him the way Chichi just did, he would surely die of a broken heart. His heart was pounding, his limbs were numb and heavy. He lifted a hand to his head, almost as if he were getting ready to teleport to Gohan's when he realized he was not wearing a thing. He supposed that he never figured he would have to tell anyone about his special relationship, that he was in love with a married woman. That he had a romantic involvement with another man. He never supposed he was going to have to tell his daughter that he was sleeping with her best friend.

He felt numb all over. How had it all boiled down to this? The training, the war, the cold shoulder from Chichi, all the yelling, sleeping on the couch, the sore muscles from not sleeping properly. And now this, his greatest fear of all. He didn't have much in the world; he didn't value any objects. All he had were his family and friends. To have them ripped away, just because for once in his life he was truly happy in a romantic way was simply unfair. He clenched his eyes shut, forcing back the tears. He didn't regret his children, never could he regret them, but a small part of him despised himself for being so simple minded. And he wished for a brief second that he could go back and tell his younger self to never make a promise without understanding what it meant.

He winced and looked up at Sabriena, taking the towel from her, "What do I say? What do I do? They… they are going to hate me for this. They won't understand."

"Yes, they will, baby," Sabriena reassured him, although there was a bit of panic in her voice. "They'll understand. They're not going to hate you. They love you too much." Her pulse was racing, her hands shaking. He seemed to be moving in slow motion, like he was stunned. She grabbed the towel back from him and rubbed at his body with it, drying him off as quickly as she could. "Gohan's a good person. He's not going to judge you for this; he loves you. And Lindsey's adores you, she's really open-minded about stuff like this. You should know that. They're not going to keep Phoenix from you. It's going to be okay."

Goku shook his head. "No, it won't. She's going to ruin everything." His stomach was churning as he ran through all of his friend's reactions. He knew his ex-wife too well. Everyone was going to know. And there was nothing he could do to stop her.

"Listen to me," she said firmly, moving around to face him, "No matter what happens, we love you. We're here for you. I don't care what anyone thinks about us. We know what we have is special and anyone who isn't happy for us can go to hell." She grabbed his face and stared fiercely into his eyes. "I. Love. You."

Tien watched as Goku only closed his eyes and leaned forward, his head brushing Sabriena's. He was so angry at that shrew of a woman; the utter lies and filth sputtering forth from her mouth was far more disgusting than any act between the three of them. He had been reserved about this. He didn't know if he could let another man love him. He had never thought about it really. And it wasn't like he thought about all men like that. No, it was just Goku. And now, to see him broken like this just made Tien want to rage. He seethed. He didn't know what was going to happen, but he knew they didn't have a choice now. His own stomach was in knots. What would his friends say? Would Piccolo quit talking to him? Would Yamcha avoid him? He cringed at what Vegeta would say to them when he found out. Jesus, this whole thing was like suddenly finding himself in a nightmare. He numbly picked up Goku's clothes and handed them to him. "No matter what happens, we're here with you. It'll be okay. Somehow."

Goku nodded slowly, pulling his clothes on and reaching out, drawing Sabriena into his arms and letting Tien take hold of her before he pressed his fingers to his head, looking up as they popped outside of Gohan's house. Gods, he could feel his legs shaking and if it wasn't for Tien's grasp on him, he was sure he would have fallen. He swallowed and walked up to the door, raising his hand and hesitating only a moment before he knocked.


	14. The Truth Comes Out

Lindsey opened the door, blinking in surprise to see Goku, Tien, and Sabriena standing there. "Hey, Dad! What are you doing here?" she asked. He looked horrible, pale, like he'd just seen a ghost. Sabriena and Tien didn't look much better, but there was something in Tien's eyes that showed an underlying anger. "Is everything okay?"

"Hey, kiddo. Is Gohan home? I... need to talk to you guys," Goku said, rubbing at his neck.

"Yeah, come on in. Hey Subbie. Hi Tien," she greeted them before stepping aside to let them in the house.

Gohan walked quietly down the stairs. "Baby's still asleep. I just checked on him," he said softly. "Hey Dad. What's up?"

Goku shifted from one foot to the other. He was terrified at what he had to do, what he had to tell them. He wasn't ready, not by a long shot. This certainly wasn't the circumstance he wanted to tell them under.

"Maybe we should all sit down," Tien suggested, placing a comforting hand on Goku's shoulders. It felt hard to breathe, he was so nervous. He hadn't even thought about what would happen if anyone found out about their relationship. He'd never planned on telling anyone. He silently cursed himself. He should've known that this would come out at some point and he should've thought ahead about how to handle it.

"What's wrong?" Gohan asked as he sat down on the loveseat, pulling Lindsey to sit down with him. He swallowed hard, prepared to hear the worst, that something had happened at the house or the cabin. Was someone hurt?

Goku sat down next to Tien and Sabriena, the only thought running through his mind was that time was running out, Chichi would be there soon to tell all kinds of horrors. His heart pounded in his chest and he quickly decided that he would rather face down another dragon than do this. What did he tell them? "I'm…," He swallowed harshly, a lump in his throat preventing him from speaking up. He looked over to Tien and Sabriena. What did he say?

"You're what?" Lindsey asked in a concerned tone. She wasn't used to seeing Goku this nervous and it was starting to make her nervous as well. Her hand found Gohan's and she twisted her fingers into his, preparing herself for whatever Goku had to tell them. Even Sabriena looked worried; Lindsey couldn't fathom what had them all so nervous.

Goku's hands were sweating and shaking. He couldn't remember a time in his life where he had been more nervous. Gohan's and Lindsey's curious stares weren't helping at all. "I'm dating Sabriena and Tien!" Goku cried before he could stop himself. He clapped his hands over his mouth. He couldn't believe he'd blurted it out like that.

"WHAT?!" Lindsey and Gohan exclaimed together. Lindsey looked like she was getting ready to crawl backwards over the loveseat.

"I didn't mean for this to happen, but... but it did. And I'm happy! I know this sounds strange... But, I didn't want you all to hear it from anyone else."

"Wait, wait, wait," Lindsey said, holding up a hand to stop him. "You're dating her while she's married to him," she said slowly, pointing first at Sabriena and then to Tien. She couldn't wrap her mind around what she'd just heard. She didn't understand it at all. The way he'd just blurted it out and didn't even try to ease into the conversation made her even more confused.

"Honey, I think Dad's saying he's dating both of them," Gohan said in a soft voice. He knew his dad hadn't been around the house as much lately and he suspected that Goku had found other things to occupy his time, but not this.

Lindsey's eyes widened and she looked at Sabriena. "But... you're MARRIED. How could you do that to Tien?" She looked at him. "And YOU! How could you... I don't..."

Tien felt an uncomfortable squirming in his stomach as she pointed at him. "Lindsey, none of us planned this..."

"Well I think that's pretty fucking obvious," she snapped. "At least you could've found a better way to announce yourselves!"

Sabriena shook her head, "Yeah, we would have but Chichi caught us all chilling in Goku's hot tub and shrieked like a banshee that she was going to start telling you guys for us and I knew that would be worse than this. So. Yeah."

"MOM SAW YOU?!" Gohan cried, looking terrified.

"We weren't doing anything at the time!" Goku answered.

Gohan twitched, the words 'at the time...' echoing in his mind. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, his glasses rising up on his fingertips. "Dad, you're so careless."

Goku seemed to shrink back into the couch. "I know," he said softly, like a kid caught doing wrong.

Lindsey drew her knees up to her chest, her knuckles pressed to her lips, refusing to look at them as angry tears began to burn her eyes.

Tien shook his head, "Chichi is on her way here right now to tell you about this herself. Would you have rather you heard the news from her, or the truth from us? This is new for all of us."

Tien looked desperately to Sabriena for help. "I thought you said she was cool with this sort of thing," he whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

"I thought she was!" Sabriena hissed quietly back at him.

Gohan looked as white as a sheet. Of all the people in the world to find out, it had to be his mother. He looked at the trio on the couch. None of this made sense. It had been hard enough to believe that Tien could have fallen in love with Sabriena, much less married her. And now... now Tien was sharing her with his father? How far did this go? He'd said he was dating Sabriena AND Tien. Did that make his dad...

Goku searched for words a moment before they began to fall out of his mouth like water, "I...I know its weird...but you have to understand...it just ...came together like it was supposed to happen and I know...its just...just that it doesn't change who I am, I'm still the same person...I'm just...:

"Don't try to act like nothing's gonna change," Lindsey snapped, still looking away from him.

That hurt llike a knife was stabbed into his heart and his stomach twisted in knots, "But...Lindsey...Gohan...I'm still me! Nothing changes about that!"

"Then you're not the person I thought you were," Lindsey said quietly. She blinked once slowly, tears rolling down her cheeks. She was seething. She couldn't believe Sabriena was doing this. She couldn't believe her father-in-law, her dad, was sleeping with one of her best friends - a girl she'd known since they were children. It just didn't seem right at all. Especially since she was married to the man sitting right next to her. Lindsey chewed the inside of her cheek so hard, she tasted blood.

Goku visibly flinched and sat back further into his seat, looking down at his hands, swallowing hard before he looked back up at them, his normally happy voice on the brink of breaking, "I...I still love you guys...no matter what's about to happen. Chichi threatened to take Goten away from me, that I'd never see him again. She wanted to tell you both to try and get you to keep Phoenix from me. I know. it's a bit much to take in now. Could I...could I at least see my grandson before we go?"

"No," she answered harshly. She was seeing red, her eyes watering and burning. She didn't even want to see any of them right then. It just didn't seem right for her friend to be in a relationship with the man she considered to be her father.

Gohan thought that was pretty harsh, but kept his mouth shut and looked at the floor. He didn't know what to think or how to feel. This was so unexpected and overwhelming. Really, his biggest fear was what was going to happen when his mother got there.

Goku felt destroyed. His heart fell and started aching like the day he came home from the war and Chichi denied Goten to him. The tears that formed in his eyes threatened to fall. Had it been a mistake to come here? Maybe Chichi would have been ignored, brushed off, or dismissed without a second thought, but it would have eaten away at him greatly. When he spoke, his words were barely a whisper, his voice trembling, "Please? Please, don't do this. Lindsey...please...please reconsider...Gohan? Please, son..."

Lindsey turned her head to look at him for the first time since he'd made his announcement. Her eyes burned fiercely. "I said no," she stated firmly and turned her head to stare at the wall again.

"The baby's sleeping, dad," Gohan said softly.

Lindsey drove her elbow into his arm. "I don't need you apologizing for me," she hissed.

Goku felt lower than dirt, nodding numbly before he stood up and walked out of the room and outside. He sat on the steps, looking down at the dirt a moment before he reached out and drew a line into the earth and another. This was what Chichi had wanted, but why he couldn't fathom.

Tien frowned; he could feel the tension in the room as if it was a tangible object. He didn't ever want to see Goku hurt like that. "Don't shut him out just yet. This isn't an easy situation for any of us. Your dad is still the same person he's always been. And he's happy now. Please, won't you reconsider?"

"No," Lindsey snipped before Gohan even had a chance to open his mouth.

Sabriena got to her feet. "You're a fucking bitch, Lindsey," she snarled. She could've beat her friend in that moment for being so close-minded. She never expected that from her friends, least of all Lindsey. Wasn't she the one who was always saying that what others did behind closed doors was none of her business? Love is love and all that? Now all Sabriena could think about was what a fucking hypocrite Lindsey was.

Lindsey sniffed harshly. "I think you're the bitch," she retorted. "Ya'll have fun fuckin' my dad now."

Gohan cringed. He had a hard enough time ever thinking of his parents being together like that, but to think that his dad was with Sabriena and Tien was just beyond what his mind could handle. He needed time to himself to think things over, to process it all. He wasn't mad at his father, he just hadn't expected this. It was like he was in shock, his mind just a complete blank.

Sabriena's shoulders were rising and falling in anger as she breathed. "I oughta..."

Tien grabbed her around the waist and pulled her towards the door. "Come on. She's just upset. Let's go," he said softly.

Sabriena let him pull her towards the front door, still glaring daggers at her friends. She couldn't believe they were reacting like this, that they would treat Goku this way. He didn't deserve that. After everything that he had been through, now they were going to turn away from him? How could they take Chichi's side?!

Lindsey stood suddenly and shouted, "Hey, since you're screwin' my dad, maybe I should go see yours. I mean, hey, he's been alone for, what, eleven years? How would you feel if I fucked your dad?!"

Sabriena's eyes looked like they could pop out of her skull. "You BITCH!" she spat. That was a low blow and Lindsey knew it.

"WHORE!" Lindsey shot back. She was shaking all over. "Tien, get your slut out of my house," she snarled.

Tien's eyes narrowed. "You watch your mouth. You're lucky you're a female or I'd slap the taste outta your mouth right now. No one speaks about my wife like that."

Gohan stood. "Lindsey, go check the baby." This needed to stop. Everyone just needed to calm down and get away from each other for a bit before things really escalated. Lindsey and Sabriena had never fought before, as far as he knew, but he didn't want to see it happen now. And especially not in his own home.

She whipped around to face him. "But you just-"

"I said go check the baby," he said sternly without looking at her. He knew Tien wouldn't do such a thing, his words were spoken in anger, but Gohan wasn't going to tolerate that in his own home.

She nodded and hurried up the stairs.

"Outside," Tien said firmly to Sabriena, pushing her towards the door. She looked like she wanted to kill something, but obeyed her husband and disappeared through the front door, slamming it behind her. Tien turned to face Gohan who was standing in the middle of the living room, his hands in his pockets, staring at the taller man before him.

Tien didnt' know what to say. He was a man of few words, but on this particular topic, he had none at all. What do you say to the son of the man you made love to? Gohan was staring at him like he had just grown a second head. "I know you guys need some time with this information. Just, you know, think everything over before you two make your decision."

Gohan nodded. He raised one hand to cover his mouth thoughtfully. The silence seemed to ring in the room and Tien turned towards the door. "Tien..." Gohan said hesitantly, trying to find the right words to say.

Tien turned back to look at him.

"My dad... he's been hurt a lot. Don't... don't let him get hurt again."

Tien's eyebrows lifted, "You take that same advice when you're thinking about how to deal with this."

Gohan nodded again and looked up the stairs. He was going to have to get his wife to calm down so they could talk this out like rational adults. He felt himself deflate a bit. Calm and rational was not something his wife did very well.

Tien took that as his cue to leave and headed out the front door to meet Goku and Sabriena on the porch. This whole thing had gone worse than he'd thought it would. In all honesty, he was expecting Gohan to be the one to freak out, not Lindsey. He scrubbed at his face with both hands, groaning. He hadn't meant to threaten her, but hearing her calling Sabriena names just set his blood on fire. He still felt like punching something.

Goku sat on the stairs, looking completely lost. There were unshed tears in his eyes, more gathering as he stared at the ground. His limbs felt like dead weight and he wasn't sure what he was going to do. Had he really just lost his two boys, his grandson, and his daughter? The thought made him sick and he wondered if he threw up if it would make him feel better.

Sabriena was raging at the foot of the steps, pacing back and forth, calling Lindsey every name she could possibly think of and making up more when she ran out. "I ought to go in that house right now and beat some sense into her! Calling me a slut? Saying that shit about my dad? Where the hell does she get off? Who the hell does she think she is?!" She turned and screamed at the front door, "STUPID BITCH! Way to be just like Chichi, you hypocritical twat!"

"Chichi will be here soon," Tien said, ignoring Sabriena's swearing for once. "We need to get home. I'm afraid of my own temper right now. If she shows up here, I don't know if I'll be able to control myself as well as I did before." What a fiasco. It was nobody else's business what they did together and now everyone was going to know. To hell with them all. If their friends didn't accept them for who they were, then maybe they weren't actually the greatest friends to begin with.

Goku nodded numbly, moving as if he was in a haze, he stood up and pulled Sabriena close, letting Tien grab his shoulder and hold on as he raised his fingers to his forehead and concentrated a moment. It was like blinking. One second they were at Gohan's, the next breath they were standing outside of Tien's cabin, the sound of the roaring waterfall in the background.

Goku lowered his hand and took a step forward only to have his knees buckle as the weight of every word over the past hour crashed into him. His tears that he had been holding back dripped forward now, trailing down his nose to drip onto the earth below. The first sob that past his lips, he didn't even recognize the voice it belonged to.

* * *

Chichi was in hysterics as she sat in the living room at Capsule Corp, sobbing and choking, big tears spilling down her face as Bulma sat next to her. The things she'd seen at that house were absolutely disgusting and she was determined to make Goku miserable for it. She'd never expected for him to replace her so quickly and for him to replace her with them was an even bigger slap in the face.

"Chichi! What on earth are you talking about?" Bulma asked in concern.

Mrs. Briefs hurried over and offered Chichi a tissue. "There, there, dear," she said in her cheery voice. "Would you like some coffee? Or some cake? It always makes Bulma feel better when she's down."

Catie and Jenny wandered into the living room, covered in sweat from their training session. "What's the matter with her?" Catie asked.

Jenny glanced over to the couch and had to turn to roll her eyes. She could not STAND that woman and to see her here on the couch, bawling like some baby, only strengthened her opinion of the woman "Who cares? Maybe Goku finally slapped her?" She muttered hopefully.

Catie covered her mouth and snickered. She didn't care for Chichi either, but Jenny's blatant hate for the woman always amused her. "If he didn't, we can," she whispered back. "Goku might thank us!"

Chichi looked up, seeing them standing there looking at her. "Oh, girls! You have to help me!" she exclaimed dramatically. "I don't know if Lindsey will listen to me! B-But she trusts you! You have to help me protect my grandson from those monsters!"

Jenny raised a skeptical eyebrow at her, "Monsters? I'm sure whatever monsters there are, Gohan and Lindsey can handle them..." She pictured very clearly in her mind actual monsters, more like the ones from the book 'Where the Wild Things Are" that she had just finished reading to Paige the other night. However, the way Chichi worded it made her question her own thinking, "What on earth happened?"

Chichi sobbed into the tissue in her hands. "Oh, its just horrible! I went over to the old house to pick up a book Goten left behind. When I got there, I saw..." She bit her lip and turned away for a moment, pausing for a dramatic effect. "Tien and Sabriena were over there. Tien was holding Sabriena down and Goku was… he was raping her!"

Jenny narrowed her eyes at Chichi hearing that word, that taboo word escaping her lips, "Rape?" She said coldly, "This is a new kind of low for you. How dare you accuse that man of rape." She thought of when Goku visited her with Goten, the hickey on his throat and she about rolled her eyes. This damned woman was too modest for her own good. She probably walked in on Goku with his mystery woman and decided to come up with some bullshit story, "After what happened to his daughter, you think Goku would even, for one second, contemplate that? You are out of your fucking mind."

"WHAT?!" Catie exclaimed, her vision going red. After what had happened to their friend, how dare Chichi tell such a lie? Goku would never do something like that. Surely not. Not after he had worked so hard to help Lindsey recover from what had happened.

"Chichi, are you sure that's what you saw?" Bulma asked, her own face betraying her look of disbelief, "Maybe there's been some kind of misunderstanding. I've known Goku since he was a little boy. He wouldn't do something like that! I swear, if this is some ploy you decided would be a prime idea to present to the judge so you get full custody of Goten, you've got another think coming."

Chichi held the tissue to her face with both hands, narrowing her eyes at Bulma. "Why do you think I divorced him? It wouldn't be the first time he tried to force his unwanted attention on someone." She couldn't believe they were questioning her on this. "You all have no idea what he was like on the full moon! And he wasn't much better any other night. He's violent and aggressive, the only things he thinks about are sex and fighting! You have no idea how rough he was. Sure, he seems all nice when he's around everyone else, but behind closed doors, he's a completely different person! I had to leave! I didn't want my son growing up around that. And now that I've seen first-hand what he's doing to that poor girl, I know I made the right decision. You girls have to get her away from him before she gets hurt!"

Jenny's eyes widened, "What?!" This didn't sound right at all. Goku, the man who was absolutely ecstatic about having a grandson, constantly helping out Lindsey and Gohan, babysitting so they could go out. The nicest guy in the world, raping one of her closest friends? It couldn't be, it just couldn't. The same man who got excited about babysitting three year olds, could not be the same one Chichi was describing. "Thats a pretty serious accusation. Maybe you had a bad dream and thought what you saw was real...I mean...you did just divorce Goku. Maybe it's just gotten into your head?"

Chichi was insistent. "I know what I saw! Oh, I just knew that Tien Shinhan was no good for her. I knew there had to be more to the story. Why would a pretty young girl like her end up secluded in the mountains with an older man like him? I'll tell you why! He's been hiding up there, doing who knows what to her and she's too afraid to try to get away! And... And now..."

"Chichi, I've never seen anything like that from Tien," Bulma says skeptically.

Catie scowled at Chichi. "I swear, if one word of this is a lie, you'll regret it. Something like this is nothing to joke about!" She clenched her hands into fists, half-tempted to attack Chichi.

Jenny frowned and crossed her arms, "So, how did you get away? I mean...if Goku and Tien are these...rapists and if they saw you, wouldn't they grab you to join in on the fun? Or at least to keep you silent?"

"I don't think they saw me," Chichi answered quickly. "I… I was looking through the window. They had that poor girl tied up on the living room floor! She was crying… oh, it was the most horrible thing I've ever seen! And… and the things they were doing with each other…"

"So why didn't you stop them?!" Catie demanded. "You just LEFT HER there? You saw her supposedly getting tortured and you just walked away? What kind of a person are you?!" She didn't believe it for a minute, but she didn't doubt that Chichi would've left Sabriena to such a fate. "I guess it makes sense. You always hated her anyway."

Jenny's eyes grew into tiny slits, "Now wait a moment. Just a second ago you said Tien was holding her down. Now she's tied down? Your story doesn't make sense."

"Well I didn't stay and watch!" Chichi exclaimed. "Held down, tied up, what difference does it make? You girls have to do something!" She was getting angry that they were questioning her. They should've been rushing out to save their friend, not sitting here splitting hairs over the details.

Jenny sneered at Chichi before she grabbed Catie's arm and hauled her into the hallway they had just come from. Her voice dropping low as she spoke, "What do you think about this? It sounds like a load of bullshit to me, but even so...Sabriena's our friend. It would be wrong of us if we brushed this off and Chichi was telling the truth. Though I can hardly fathom it."

Catie was seething. She wasn't as close to Sabriena as Lindsey and Jenny, but if something like that was going on, she was gonna start swinging vines in the shape of a hangman's noose. "I can't see Goku being involved in something like that," she said quietly. "But you're right. How well do you ever really know a person? I mean, he was kind of an ass on the full moon when we did that training at Tien's house. Can you imagine if it's true and we do nothing? Do you wanna go through Lindsey's situation all over again? Cause I sure as shit don't."

Jenny winced, "Gods, what will Lindsey say when she hears about this?"

Catie shook her head, "We gotta do something and we have to do it soon. Whether it's true or not, somebody's head's rollin'."

Jenny nodded, "Yeah. Let's..." She licked her lips thinking, "Be smart about this. I don't want to rush in on the cabin and look the fool if everything is fine. I want to get the facts straight so we don't end up looking like asses. No matter what happens..."

Bulma knew this situation had to be diffused quickly. Chichi's accusations were getting darker and darker. She frowned at her own mother as she bawled into a tissue, "That poor, poor girl." To the side, she spied her daughters plotting something. She sighed and went over to the dark haired woman on the couch, "Chichi, listen. You go on home and try to get some rest. I'll have Vegeta go out and take care of it, okay?"

Chichi held the tissue to her mouth to hide her smile. If anyone could deliver the ass-beating she wanted to give to Goku, it was Vegeta. She sniffles and nods. "If-If you say so, Bulma," she said, her voice sounding miserable.

No sooner than Chichi had left, Bulma rounded on the other women in the living room. "Okay, first of all, I don't buy that for a second. She's trying to hurt Goku, nothing more. Mom, stop crying. It was a lie."

Jenny and Catie gave her skeptical looks. "And you two, whatever you're planning, stop it. Think about this for a minute - do you REALLY think Tien and Goku would be... together... like that? Seriously? And even IF they were, do you really think Goku would hurt your friend?"

Jenny thought about Goku, that innocent smile, his goofy ways. She was shaking her head no without a second thought. Rape certainly did not seem his thing, plus it was rather hard to believe that they were together. Tien was married to Sabriena, happily married as she knew it. She certainly knew how strong the bond was between the two. She had seen it when she had healed Tien's wounds from when Hybris had paid him a visit. There was no way. Her phone rang, shaking her from her thoughts and she swallowed hard when she saw the caller, "Hey Lins," she answered.

"GOKU IS FUCKING SABRIENA!" Lindsey shouted into the phone without greeting. She was still in shock, still seething about the information her father-in-law had dropped in her lap. She was pacing the living room, gesturing wildly as she spoke. "I cannot believe this! I just cannot fucking believe this! GOKU. IS. FUCKING. SABRIENA," she repeated as if she wanted to make certain that Jenny understood exactly what she was saying.

Jenny could hear Gohan's voice in the background, "Would you stop saying it like that?!"

Jenny shut her mouth, listening as Lindsey frantically started shouting. She looked over at Bulma who was wide-eyed. She briefly wondered if Chichi stopped over there to see her first, "Did Chichi tell you that, hon?"

Catie waved her arms wildly. "DO NOT TELL HER," Catie mouthed silently. She didn't want Lindsey to freak out any more if it wasn't necessary. She wanted to make sure they had all the facts before anyone said anything to her. This was just a little too weird, though, that Lindsey would call right after Chichi had left the house.

"No, HE told me!" Lindsey shouted. "All three of them, here, in my house! Goku says he's dating Sabriena AND Tien! And then she had the nerve to call me a bitch and he threatened to slap me when I called her a whore."

"Oh shit," Catie breathed. It was too coincidental that Chichi would make that accusation and then Goku announce that he was dating both of them, wasn't it? Something was going on, that much was certain.

Jenny's mind reeling, flying through all possibilities...Shit...shit shit shit, "Okay baby, tell me what happened. Everything." She grabbed Catie and went off to her room to listen to the recount of the events.

Lindsey sniffled, trying to calm herself down enough to recount the story. "They just showed up out of nowhere. Said they had to tell us something and then Dad... Goku... announced that he's dating Sabriena... and Tien. Like it's no big fucking deal that he's fucking my friend. So I called Sabriena a whore and everyone left."

Jenny laughed softly, "Honey, you don't have to correct yourself. I know you call Goku dad."

"Not anymore," Lindsey growled.

Jenny exchanged a worried look with Catie. It had to be bad if Lindsey didn't want to call Goku her dad any more. She was so confused and didn't know what was going on. She wanted to get to the bottom of it. She wanted answers. Lindsey didn't say a word about rape. Of course if Goku told her it meant Chichi had just caught them doing it and Goku was telling them all as a way to hide the injustice or they were just dating. A married couple and a recently divorced Saiyan. It was all fishy, "It'll be alright. Don't you worry. I'm sure there's some kind of explanation."

"The whole thing makes me sick!" Lindsey cried. "Ugh! I'm so disgusted right now! Seriously? Seriously, Jenny, what the fuck? WHAT. THE. ACTUAL. FUCK." She paused and drew a shaking breath. "I'm half fucking tempted to pack up Gohan and the baby and go back to the states just to get away from both his parents!"

"HEY!" Gohan argued in the background. "We're not going anywhere. You need to calm down!"

"Hang on now," Jenny said, trying to reason with her friend, "I know it is a little weird, but it can't be that bad. I mean, yeah. Best friend, her husband and your dad in a serious relationship. Was it serious? It would have to be if he risked everything to tell you. What has gotten you so upset?"

"This whole thing!" Lindsey exclaimed. "How would you feel if Sabriena was fucking Vegeta? Think about it Jenny! This whole goddamn thing is just weird. It's just… It's just not right. And for them to just show up and blurt it out like that, how the hell was I supposed to react?!"

Jenny winced, Lindsey had her on that one, "Okay, I'll give you that one. It would be a shock, but Lindsey. Chichi was just here and trust me when I say you would have wanted to hear it from Goku and them first instead of her."

"I don't want to hear it from ANYONE," Lindsey shot back. "There shouldn't be anything to hear in the first place! Jesus, what is wrong with you all? Am I the only one who sees how screwed up this whole thing is? She's such a selfish, spoiled bitch. It's not enough for her to have Tien, but now she's gotta fuck Goku, too?"

"Now hold on just a moment, you can't say that. Do you even know the whole story?" Jenny asked, "You can't say things like that until you know what the truth is! What ever happened to keeping an open mind about things?"

Lindsey stammered for a minute. "I can't talk to you when you're like this," she snipped and hung up.

'Did she just hang up on you?" Catie gasped, her eyes going wide.

"Who hung up on you?" Vegeta asked curiously as he walked up the hallway, swigging a bottle of water. He'd heard some commotion going on, but he'd kept his distance as long as he'd felt Chichi's energy in the house. He had no interest in being around that woman and he didn't trust himself to hold his tongue in her presence. "What on earth was that woman doing here anyway?"

Jenny sighed, "That was Lindsey on the phone who hung up on me. Apparently there's a situation going on and so far the only thing I know for certain is that Goku is in some kind of sexual relationship with Tien and Sabriena. Chichi was here, that bitch, claiming that Goku and Tien were raping Sabriena." She worried her lip between her teeth, "Lindsey isn't calling Goku dad any more and she's thinking about moving back to the states, taking little Phoenix away from his grandparents. On top of that, Chichi is probably going to use this to keep Goten away from Goku permanently."

Vegeta covered his face with one hand, groaning. "Good gods," he muttered, dragging his hand down to cover his mouth as he took in everything she said, thinking it over for a moment. He could understand Goku being in such a relationship, and he could even see Sabriena doing it, but Tien's involvement confused him. He'd never pictured him as that sort of a man, but what did it matter? That wasn't his concern. He breathed hard through his nose, his hand still resting over his mouth, "Does your mother know about this?"

Catie nodded. "She sent Chichi home. She doesn't believe what Chichi said."

"Good. I can't believe that ignorant cow would spread such lies about Kakarot," Vegeta said, his voice surprisingly calm, although there was an anger in his eyes. "This needs to be sorted out now before it gets any worse. Both of those women are being irrational. Keeping his son and his grandson from him? I won't stand for it."

Jenny nodded, "Catie and I were thinking about going to Tien's cabin to see if we could sort this mess out." She sighed and rubbed at her eyes, "But then I need to go talk to Lindsey to see what is going on with her. Talk some sense into her. It's not fair that Goku has to go through this. Can't they leave his son and grandson out of this?"

"You let me go to Kakarot," Vegeta said in a stern voice, finally letting his hand drop back to his side. "If there's anything funny going on, which I'm sure there's not, I'll find out about it. You go to Lindsey. Slap the sense into her if you have to. She's no better than that hag Kakarot was married to if she's acting like this." He shook his head. He didn't want to get involved, but now he didn't have a choice. _'Looks like we're finally going to have that conversation about your Saiyan nature whether you like it or not, Kakarot.'_


	15. No Regrets

Tien frowned at the sky as he felt the familiar energy approaching. He'd been busying himself with chopping wood, trying to use up some of the angry energy that had built up inside him as he sorted out his thoughts. In his opinion, it didn't matter what everyone else thought. He'd always maintained a healthy distance from them before anyway, so what would be that different about it now? Not much for himself, but for Goku and Sabriena, it was very different. Aside from the occasional letters Sabriena wrote back and forth with her father, sent through the post office in the little village over the mountain ridge, her friends were all she had besides Tien. She had no other family; growing up with Lindsey and Jenny had made those girls like sisters. Even though she wasn't showing it, he knew the fight between her and Lindsey was bothering her. Goku wasn't even trying to hide his emotions, openly crying when they got back to the cabin, cursing Chichi for forcing him into telling everyone about their relationship before he'd had time to prepare himself for it. At least if he'd been the one to decide that he wanted to share that information, he could've taken his time to figure out the best way to go about it. But no, she'd forced his hand and now everything that man loved about his life was crumbling down around him. Tien was sick of seeing Goku so hurt all the time. He didn't deserve to be treated like that.

And now this. He could feel Vegeta's approach and he wasn't in the mood for it. He slung his axe over his shoulders, draping his wrists over it as the Saiyan dropped gracefully into the yard. "What do you want, Vegeta?" he asked in a dead tone. "If you're here about what happened earlier today…"

"Shut it, Triclops," Vegeta snapped, cutting across him. "I'm here to see Kakarot."

"Not if you're going to be a jerk to him, you're not."

Vegeta surveyed the taller man before him. There was a protective look in Tien's eyes and in that moment, Vegeta didn't doubt that he might take a swing at him with that axe if he was provoked enough. "This doesn't concern you."

"I think it does," Tien said firmly. "After the day I've had, I'm not in the mood for anyone else's bullshit." He mentally smacked himself. He was so stressed out and pissed off, even he was letting the curse words fly. That was Sabriena's influence, he was sure of it. They were both going to have to watch their mouths.

Vegeta snorted and looked down towards the river where he could sense Goku's energy. It felt exceptionally low, compared to what he was used to feeling from the other Saiyan. He scowled at that. This was completely unnecessary. Without another word, he turned and strode down the little dirt path to the river.

"I mean it, Vegeta!" Tien called after him. "I hear so much as one hateful word out of your mouth towards him and I'll have your head for it!"

He was ignored, of course, Vegeta eyeing Sabriena as he walked past her. She was doing laundry by hand, hanging it on the line. He still didn't know what to think of her. Never did he think he would see the day where she actually did something useful. He was still pissed that she had saved him during the last battle. He took it as a personal offense. Spoiled, prissy child had to protect him… He shook his head and pushed her from his thoughts, stopping on the river bank where he found Goku, lounging back, staring miserably out over the water. "Sounds like you've had an interesting day, Kakarot."

Goku didn't know what to feel when Vegeta's energy appeared at the cabin, why couldn't he have just sensed Chichi's energy approaching the house and he could have avoided this whole mess. He knew the answer as he had been distracted at the time. He was so tired of this day. His eyes were red, he'd been crying crying so much. He sighed heavily and muttered, "I don't want to hear it Vegeta. I've had enough today. Just leave me alone."

"Fine," Vegeta said with a shrug and turned away, preparing to leave. He didn't particularly fancy having this conversation, but he knew it needed to be done. But if Goku didn't want to hear it, then he wasn't going to press the issue. "I was just going to tell you that you're not as out there as you think you are."

Goku was shocked, that was not what he expected to hear at all. "Wait," he said before he leaned his head back to look at the older Saiyan, "What...what do you mean?"

Vegeta turned around and looks down at him. It infuriated him that Goku had refused to learn about his heritage for so many years, even after Vegeta had tried to get him to accept it. He could've saved himself a lot of heartache if he'd only listened. "Do you understand nothing about what you are?"

Goku snorted, "According to everyone else, a monster. A freak." He rubbed his forehead with his hand, wiping at the tears in his eyes. "That what I am is unnatural, my wants. I can't do anything right! Just when I think I've got it, it all comes crashing down!"

"Maybe if you'd listen to me before, you wouldn't be in this situation." Vegeta shook his head. "Stupid earthling stigmas. They just have to label everything, judge everything when they don't understand it in the slightest." He looked out over the water, crossing his arms.

"What are you talking about?" Goku asked, his voice full of frustration. His whole world just fell apart, he was not in the mood for this and Vegeta's cryptic nature was just making him more frustrated than he was before.

Vegeta sighed and sat down on the bank next to Goku, one knee bent, his elbow resting on it. He was still looking out over the water, not making eye contact with the other Saiyan. "Kakarot, you can't judge yourself by earthling standards. You are not one of them and you never will be, no matter how hard you try. I've told you that. And what you've done is not uncommon among our people."

Goku swallowed hard, hardly believing the other Saiyan. Vegeta didn't flinch away from him, didn't call him disgusting, didn't shun him. He couldn't believe his own ears at the moment. There was no embarrassment between them at all. A small trickle of hope that seeded in his chest at Vegeta's words. "You… you mean," he waved his hand back at the cabin, "That's..."

Vegeta looked at Goku out of the corner of his eye. "Acceptable? Normal?" He gave a soft snort of laughter. "Yes, believe it or not."

There was a knot that formed in Goku's throat and he leaned over, resting his chin on his knees as he stared out at the river, he was nearly speechless. "Never thought you'd be the one who was okay with this."

Vegeta groaned quietly and rubbed at his eye with the heel of his hand. "Kakarot, you're just not going to make this easy, are you?" He could almost feel the headache coming on.

"Probably not," he admitted.

"You have to understand our true nature," Vegeta said, dropping his hand. Why did he always end up in these situations, having to have these sort of conversations with people who were far too emotional for his taste? These people were making him soft. "I know it can be easy to forget. Sometimes... Sometimes I forget it myself...""

Goku waited quietly for Vegeta to continue.

"Our race was constantly at war, Kakarot. We would be gone on missions for months, sometimes years at a time. Mingling with the natives of a target planet was against protocol. But that didn't change the fact that there are certain... needs... that have to be taken care of. Saiyan appetites are not easily quenched. Food, drink, fighting, sex." Vegeta stared hard out over the water as he continued, "Our race didn't have the silly human notions of gender or age when it came to satisfying those urges. It's only natural that you would feel the same. It's part of who you are."

Goku frowned, "I thought it would have something more to do with culture than with blood. Or a choice. I mean…" He pressed his lips together. What did he mean? "I don't mind what I am doing, but maybe I just don't know any better. Maybe there is something wrong with me."

Vegeta fought the urge to roll his eyes. "There's nothing wrong with you, Kakarot. The only thing wrong with you is that you refuse to embrace who you truly are. Perhaps it does have something to do with culture, but that doesn't change who you are deep down. No matter what your mind tells you, your body has stronger needs than these humans. And it is ingrained into you whether you like it or not. It's better to not fight it. Good gods, did you learn nothing from your dreams?" He felt the blood drain from his face as the last sentence slipped from his lips, but he still wasn't looking at Goku and he quickly recovered himself.

It took a moment for the words to hit Goku fully, the vivid dream rushing back to him, but there was no way. He looked to the older Sayian as he looked off across the river and his brow furrowed together in confusion. "Wait… are you saying what I think you're saying?" he asked. That dream, the primal urges, the blood, the brutality of it. "Vegeta?" he questioned innocently, reaching out and grasping his wrist, trying to turn him to look him in the eyes, but he wouldn't budge.

Vegeta's jaw clenched. Dammit, he'd spoken without thinking first. Why did Goku have to grab his wrist like that? The younger Saiyan looked desperate for answers, but Vegeta's pride was getting in the way. Again. He finally turned a bit, seeing the pleading look in Goku's eyes, how he looked so hungry for comfort in that moment. He drew a deep breath before gently, but firmly, pulling his wrist out of Goku's grasp. "I can't be that for you, Kakarot," he said in a low voice.

Goku's eyes widened in understanding, remembering Vegeta speaking those exact words to him in his dream. His mind was reeling from the information and he let his hand drop to his side. He took in a deep breath, turning back towards the river as he thought about it. No, no Vegeta couldn't be that for him. He had been what he had needed back when he had needed the guidance, when he was going through the difficult preparation of a war not only fought on the battlefield.

Goku swallowed hard, this was not what he expected from Vegeta at all. To be so understanding. He looked at Vegeta again and looked back at the cabin. "And...what about..." he felt the blush this time, "more… more than one?"

Vegeta covered his eyes and looked up at the sky, groaning. He made a halting noise in his throat, "Oh for the love of… yes, that was acceptable as well. Many would have different mates at the same time, again because of the nature of our work, mostly not to leave a mate alone if their true mate died in battle."

"Huh," Goku said, "I thought we mated with just one for life. You know... Like you and Bulma..."

"You only mark one as your true mate," Vegeta answered. "But, no. Having more than one was not uncommon either. But yes, the one you mark was supposed to be for life."

"What about them, Vegeta? Just because it's right by us doesn't mean it's right for them," Goku pressed. "I just ruined everything for them. Our friends are questioning their marriage now."

Vegeta snorted, "They live all the way out here in the middle of a forest isolated from mostly everyone. Do you really think they care?"

A small smile pulled at Goku's lips. "I guess not." He sat quietly for a long time before he spoke again in a voice barely above a whisper, "She's not going to let me see Goten again."

Vegeta sighed heavily, "I really never cared for that woman anyway. I will speak with Bulma about this. She will understand. As for your boy, he is as headstrong as you are, it won't matter what she wants. And Gohan won't stand to see you treated like this."

"Lindsey's upset with me," Goku sighed. "Gohan's... kind'a in shock, I think..."

"They'll get over it, Kakarot. That girl loves you as if you were her own father. Give them time."

Goku tucked his chin to his chest, resting his forehead on his knees. He'd been denying who he was for so long. He'd been fighting it for nearly forty years. Only in battle was he allowed to be who he truly was, but now there were three people telling him it was okay for him to be himself. Sabriena, Tien... and now Vegeta? He turned his head, looking at the older man a moment before he closed his eyes. "I hope you're right about that. Though, now that I think about it, you really have never steered me wrong before."

Vegeta sighed, he didn't know how to handle this type of emotion. Goku was hurting, he cursed this planet for that, for the people on it who had the closed minds that did this to one of the fiercest warriors on this planet, in the universe. It didn't take a genius to see he had been denied. "How long, Kakarot?" he asked.

Goku raised his face to look at Vegeta, his eyes questioning. "How long what?"

"How long was that banshee denying you? You think me blind?" He shook his head and snorted. "Now that is unheard of," his voice was rough, a low growl behind his words, "for your mate to deny you the most basic and essential needs."

Goku shrugged and shook his head, pressing his lips into a thin line, looking out over the river again. "Twenty years, more or less. I mean, I suppose I could count the time that we've truly been, you know, intimate on one hand. The last time being maybe when we conceived Goten, I guess."

Vegeta visibly gawked at that, his mouth dropping open a second before he composed himself."Twenty years?!" His mind was flying through all the information that he knew; she divorced him because he hadn't been around, but if she had been ignoring him in such a way, no wonder he had no desire to be at home. And then she had the gall to deny him his child, not to mention what had taken place today with the disgusting rumors she was trying to spread around. Vegeta had to take a deep breath; he was seeing red. It was unheard of for mates to treat each other so.

How had he been able to live like that for so long? Vegeta couldn't fathom it. And especially for Kakarot to act the way he did - usually so carefree and happy. Vegeta shook his head. They all thought he was an asshole; let them see what he turned into if he'd been the one denied for twenty years. He was floored by it.

"I think that's why I love it here so much. To be with Sabriena and Tien. They make me feel alive, they haven't told me no yet," Goku said quietly. "I feel like I can be myself all of the time, not just some of the time. I just wish everyone could understand that."

Vegeta closed his eyes. He understood that. He had that for himself. Bulma put up with him, she made him armor, bettered his training equipment instead of taking it away, made love to him, let him be as rough as he wanted and gave him complete control. His eyes snapped open, "Then this is where you need to be." He rubbed at his face, "dont you dare think for one second, Kakarot, that I am going soft, but don't worry about the others. They will come around in time. And if they don't, then they are blind fools."

Goku nodded and looked at the ground. "Thanks, Vegeta. Really, it's good to know I still have at least one person who understands." He thought for a moment, another question coming to mind. "So, wait a sec. How'd you know anything about this? Did Lindsey call you?"

Vegeta sighed and looked at Goku. He was hoping to avoid this part of the conversation, but since it had been brought up, he wasn't going to lie about it. "About that. That annoying shrew showed up at Capsule Corp to tell Bulma that she saw." He huffed; this was not his thing. He usually left the gossip to the women, but Goku had a right to know what that ex-wife of his was doing. It made him sick to his stomach, " She said she saw you and Tien raping Sabriena. I knew it wasn't true. But then I overheard Jennifer talking to your brat."

"Chichi said what?" Goku asked in a dead voice, his stomach churning and his blood turning to ice. Rape? She said he had _raped_ Sabriena? "Did... Did she tell Gohan and Lindsey that?" he asked.

"I don't know," Vegeta answered quietly. "It wouldn't surprise me if she did. You know how much she enjoys stirring up drama. From the little bit of conversation I heard, I don't think she had told them at that point, but I imagine she's had plenty of time to do it since I left the house."

Goku was horrified. If Lindsey thought that about him, there was absolutely no way he would ever see any of them again. Not after the things she went through. How could any of them believe that about him? Even so, they were young and still impressionable. If Chichi had been convincing enough, they might really think that he was capable of that. He couldn't stop himself and the next second, Goku threw himself sideways and retched.

Vegeta scooted away from the other man. Gods, he couldn't stand that sound. Now he really didn't know what to do. He hated seeing others in such an emotional state; it was hard for him to deal with. Despite all his training, this was something he'd never been taught to handle. Most Saiyans were able to repress their feelings easily, if they had any at all.

Goku heaved several times until there was nothing left to come up. "Goddammit, Chichi," he muttered, his voice cracking.

Vegeta cursed that harpy, reducing Kakarot to this. It was people like her that made him want to destroy this world several times over. "She's a terrible liar, Kakarot. Bulma saw through her bullshit." He sighed and rubbed at the bridge of his nose. "They won't be fooled either. "

Goku shook his head. "You don't know Lindsey like I do. If it gets in her head for one second that I'm like that, she'll never trust me again, Vegeta. You were there. You saw how she struggled."

"You were also the one who helped her through that part of her life," Vegeta reminded him. He sighed, looking up at the sky overhead, "I sent Jennifer over there before I left. She's speaking to your daughter right now. Let's hope she talks some sense into her."

"I hope she listens to her," Goku whispered_. 'Please, dear Goddess, please let her listen to Jenny,'_ he silently prayed. Of all the lies Chichi could have told, why did she have to choose that? He knew why; because it was the one that would hurt him the most and guarantee that Lindsey and Gohan would take her side if she could get them to believe her.

"She'll listen, or I'll go over there myself." Vegeta got to his feet. "I'm going home. Bulma will have a fit if I don't get back soon."

"You don't wanna stay for supper?" Goku offered, thinking of the only way he knew how to thank Vegeta properly for taking the time to talk to him. He should've done this sooner.

Vegeta shook his head. "Not if you're cooking. And both of them would try to poison me," he answered, jerking his head at the cabin.

Goku laughed quietly. "Alright. Thanks. I mean it."

Vegeta gave a nod and took to the sky as Goku sat back on the heels of his hands, rolling Vegeta's words over in his head. A soft weight slammed against his back and Sabriena leaned over his shoulder to smile at him.

Sabriena looked up at the sky after Vegeta left before looking back down at Goku. "I thought for sure you were going to be in a fist fight with him as soon as he got here," she said quietly. She nuzzled into his neck, softly kissing him there.

The corner of Goku's mouth twitched. "Yeah, I thought so too."

"So what'd he say?" came Tien's voice as he walked to them on the river bank. He'd kept a close eye on the situation, but Vegeta hadn't seemed aggressive in the slightest, a fact which surprised Tien. He'd been prepared to attack if he needed to. Truth be told, part of him was almost hoping Vegeta said or did something wrong, just so he could punch someone. He knew it was wrong, he shouldn't have felt like that, but damn it all, he couldn't help it.

"He understands," Goku said, looking up at the sky, a slight smile pulling at his lips. "Of all people..."

Goku swallowed and looked back to Sabriena. "Are we okay? I mean, you guys aren't regretting this, are you?"

Sabriena lightly touched his cheek with her fingers. "Not for a second," she whispered before softly kissing his lips. "We will never regret being with you."


	16. Making Amends

Jenny waited for Vegeta to return before she left for Gohan's house. She wanted to hear Goku's side of the story before she approached Gohan and Lindsey about this; plus she figured her friend needed time to calm down before they spoke again.

Jenny made the flight to Gohan's house in record time, her anger was a slow burn when she touched down outside the house, all but dashing up to the porch and knocking on the door, "Lindsey! Open up, we need to talk!"

Gohan answered the door, looking tired and sad. "Hey Jen," he said dully. "Now's not a good time. We've... had a lot of family problems today."

"I know that, Gohan," Jenny answered. "Lindsey called me, remember? That's why I'm here."

Gohan sighed and rubbed at his forehead. He was stressed out enough as it was, he didn't want another fight to break out in his house. It was too much to handle in one day. "Yeah, I wish she hadn't done that. This is private."

"It wasn't private the moment your mother showed up at Capsule Corp," Jenny hissed quietly to him.

Gohan blinked like he wanted to be horrified, but it just came across as a numb stare. His emotions were in overdrive as it was and he just didn't have the strength to react.

Jenny looked around him into the house, "Go get her because she needs to hear this too. It's important and I'm only going to explain this once. Please hear me out on this."

Gohan nodded and stepped back, pulling the door wide. "Come in," he said in a defeated sort of way. He knew Jenny was too stubborn to take 'no' for an answer.

Lindsey was sitting on the couch, cuddling her son, quietly listening to Jenny and Gohan.

"Hey baby," Jenny said softly as she sat down next to her friend. "We need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about," Lindsey mumbled, staring down at the baby in her lap. "It's just so weird, him being with her and him. I don't even know what to think."

"Why is it so weird?" Jenny asked, making funny faces at the baby in Lindsey's lap. "You didn't seem weirded out by her being with Tien and he's older than Goku."

"This isn't about age!" Lindsey snapped.

"Is it about him being with Tien?" Jenny asked as she narrowed her eyes at her friend. "because that's really hypocritical of you. You've always been a supporter of gay rights."

Gohan visibly flinched again at the word "gay." It was something that hadn't even crossed his mind, but the word bothered him in reference to his father. It just didn't seem to fit.

Jenny noticed Gohan's look and sighed. "I'm not calling your dad gay, Gohan. I mean, he's obviously still interested in women, too. Even if he was, it doesn't change who he is."

"It's not that, either!" Lindsey said. "It's just the fact that my friend is sleeping with the man I consider my dad. It's just a little weird to me. Can't I be pissed off for a few minutes?"

"No, you can't!" Jenny insisted. "He's hurting right now, Lindsey! He thinks you're never going to let him see Phoenix again. Or Gohan. Or you. He feels like he's lost everything that matters to him right now. Can you imagine what that must feel like? How much that must hurt?!"

Jenny sighed and rubbed her face, "Chichi showed up at capsule corp a few hours ago in "tears" She motioned with her fingers, "Sobbing out that she saw Goku and Tien...raping Sabriena." The words felt like lead in her mouth and they were heavy in the air. The room went still save for the gurgling baby in Lindsey's arms, "Bulma sent her home, promising she'd have Vegeta go and take care of it..." Jenny was talking quickly, unable to read the expressions on their faces. Hopefully she wasn't about to be punched or something worse, "Vegeta got back and it looked as if he'd seen a ghost...he said...promised me that was not the case. Sabriena is fine, but told me that when Goku found out...he was horrified...terrified that Chichi had told you two the same story and that he would never again be able to see his grandson, or hold Goten again..." She swallowed, "He said goku threw up and it was the closest thing to crying vegeta had ever seen. You have it talk this out with Goku...it's killing him."

"Wait, whoa, just a second," Gohan said, pinching the bridge of his nose, holding a hand up for Jenny to stop. "My mother seriously, honest to god, accused my dad of forcing himself onto Sabriena?!" Rage was starting to course through his system; after everything that had happened before, how dare his mother make such an accusation?

Jenny flinched at the anger in Gohan's voice. "That's what she told us," She answered in a quiet voice.

"Mom never came by here," Gohan said, running one hand over his face. "We just heard it from Dad." He was pacing the room, a headache throbbing at his temple as even more drama was dumped in his lap. He kept blinking and shaking his head as if to try and wake himself up from this ridiculous dream he was having.

"Gohan, I know the situation between your dad and those two is... awkward. But he's still your dad," Jenny pleaded softly, hoping for him to understand.

"Yeah, I know," Gohan said. "I still love him. But they could've found a better way to tell us."

Jenny felt the relief wash over her. Gohan wasn't writing Goku off completely and that meant there was still hope of turning Lindsey around. Jenny looked to her friend, "Lindsey, please... I know you're upset. But Goku is hurting right now. If you love him at all, you have to go see him."

The look of pure disgust in Lindsey's eyes made Jenny recoil.

"I'll kill her," Lindsey whispered, handing baby Phoenix to Jenny and getting to her feet. Anyone who knew Goku knew that wouldn't be true. And anyone who knew Sabriena knew it wouldn't be true, too. She wouldn't go down like that without a fight and there hadn't been a mark on her when she'd been there that day. "I swear to God, I will murder that bitch Chichi for spreading such lies. He would never do such a thing. Does she really think we're all dumb enough to believe that?!"

"Chichi accused him of raping Sabriena! Goku! Of all people! After the things he saw you go through..." Jenny trailed off.

Lindsey froze in her tracks, memories of those days in that cellar washing over her; the abuse, the fear, the self-loathing she'd gone through, not to mention how she'd tried to self-medicate with drugs and alcohol afterwards. Did Chichi have any idea what she was implying? How could Chichi expect any of them to believe such a thing after Goku had been the one to help her through all of that? If it hadn't been for him, she most likely would've ended up dead from her addictions. She looked at Gohan. His face was ashy white, tears at the corners of his eyes.

"My dad would never do something like that," Gohan whispered, shaking his head in disbelief. "And for my mother to claim that he would..."

"Exactly," Jenny said. "Now imagine she was saying that about you - THAT is how your dad feels right now."

Gohan fell onto the couch, tossing his glasses onto the coffee table and covering his face with his hands. "Why would she do this?" he half-sobbed. "Of all the goddamn accusations in the world, why this?!" he yelled and angrily kicked the coffee table, sending it sliding across the room. His mother had done some really rotten things in the past, had pulled some sneaky shit and been downright manipulative, but this was far above and beyond any of that. "Evil bitch," he spat, venom dripping from his voice. Oh, he would have words for her the next time he saw her. He didn't know what he was going to say, but he was going to tell her exactly what he thought of her. She'd gone too far this time.

Guilt washed over Lindsey. This was no longer about her feeling weird about their relationship; this was now about the fact that her dad, a sweet, caring man who only ever thought of others, had been accused of the most horrific act possible. And what was worse, he thought she believed those accusations.

"I have to go to him," Lindsey said, a panic rising in her voice. "Oh my god, what have I done? Dad... Oh! I shouldn't have reacted the way I did!" She was crying again, looking frantically around the room. "Where are my... oh, fuck shoes. Gohan, watch Phoenix!"

Gohan got to his feet, "I'm coming too." He had to go see his father, to tell him he didn't believe the filth his mother was spreading around about him. How could his father actually think that they would believe that in the first place? He sighed; after everything else his mother had managed to pull, no wonder Goku was worried.

"No," Lindsey said. "Let me go to him. I don't want him to think you're forcing me to apologize. I'll get him to come back here to talk to you."

Gohan nodded and hugged her tightly.

"Oh god, Gohan," she sobbed. She felt absolutely wretched. She should've held her temper, should have been open to listening to them. It had just come as such a shock, she'd overreacted.

"Go," Gohan said, giving her a shove towards the door. "Hurry."

She nodded and ran barefoot from the house, taking off in the direction of Tien's cabin, flying as hard and fast as she possibly could. What would she say when she got there? What could she say? _'Oh, sorry, Dad, for being a complete and utter bitch?'_ Yeah, like that was going to make up for it. She wiped angrily at the tears in her eyes, furious with herself. She owed him so much and this was how she'd repaid him. Was she ever going to stop screwing up? It didn't seem like it and she wished she could learn to control her emotions.

* * *

Tien, Sabriena and Goku were sitting around the empty firepit in silence. Dog was nudging Goku with his nose. "Hey boy," Goku said miserably, scratched Dog's ears. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy, he couldn't breathe through his nose anymore and his throat was dry and scratchy.

He stretched his legs out and leaned back, propping himself up on his elbows as Dog laid his head in Goku's lap, whining and thumping his tail in the dirt.

Tien was staring hard at the river, what little of it he could see from his cabin, wanting nothing more than to rip Chichi apart limb from limb. Goku had told Tien and Sabriena what Vegeta had told him. Goku cried the whole time, worried only about how the rumor was going to affect his son and daughter-in-law, completely unconcerned with his own reputation. Tien had completely lost his temper, storming outside to scream his rage at the top of his lungs, throwing garden tools and splitting firewood by literally ripping the logs in two with his bare hands until his fingertips bled. He was still seething, still ready for a fight. He almost wished Vegeta had stayed, just so he had someone to punch. He shivered in disgust again as he sat next to Goku.

Sabriena had gone completely silent - a fact that terrified Tien more than anything. She did nothing but sit on the cabin steps and stare at the firepit, her eyes unfocused, chewing the corner of her mouth. She was thinking of ways to dispose of a body - Tien could see it in her eyes.

Tien sat up a little straighter. Someone was heading straight for them. He groaned. He really didn't want to see anyone else today. Hadn't they been through enough as it was? He didn't know who it was, nor did he care enough to even try to sense whose energy he felt. He wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed with Sabriena and Goku and sleep for a week.

Moments later, Lindsey dropped to the ground, taking a stumbling step forward from the force of her flying. She never was graceful when it came to landing. Her hands shook as she saw the three of them sitting there and a knot formed in her throat.

"What do you want?" Tien growled when he saw her. "I think you've cause enough heartache for one day. Go home."

Goku tipped his head far back and saw Lindsey standing there, her face streaked with tears, her shoulders shaking. "Lindsey?" he asked, rolling over and getting to his feet.

"Hi," she said meekly. She cast a nervous glance at Tien, who was slowly getting to his feet, looking fierce. She'd never given Tien a whole lot of consideration before - he was a huge man and his body language alone said that she was definitely not welcome here.

Goku didn't know if he could take whatever Lindsey was about to say. She was relentless in that aspect - if she thought she was in the right, she would push someone to the breaking point just to get her side across. His heart couldn't take any more. "What is it, Lindsey?" Goku asked, his voice sounding heartbroken.

She stared at him for a minute through the tears that swam in her eyes. She could see the numbness in his expression, the pain in his eyes. She wanted to kick herself. "Daddy?" she asked softly.

He blinked at her, not entirely sure he had heard correctly. The soft gentle word only brought more tears to his eyes.

"Dad, I'm so sorry," she whispered, taking a cautious step forward. "I didn't mean to... Please forgive me..."

"Forgive you?" he asked softly, before he took a step towards her. "You mean... You're not mad at me?"

Her bottom lip trembled as fresh tears spilled down her cheeks. She shook her head violently. "I'm so sorry!" she bawled, clapping her hands to her mouth, trying to strangle the scream that was working its way up her throat. Her knees were shaking as she walked towards him.

Goku rushed to her, pulling her against his chest, relief flooding through his system as he held his daughter close. "Baby, it's okay. You have a right to be mad at me. I understand. I do. Please don't cry."

"No, I don't," she sobbed. She hugged him as tight as she could, shaking like a leaf. "I'm so sorry, Dad! I was stupid, I was so stupid! I love you no matter what. Please forgive me again. I... I'll stop screwing up! I'm sorry for everything! Please, Daddy. Please forgive me. I'm so sorry!" She was a sobbing, blubbering mess as she hugged him, soaking the front of his shirt.

"Lindsey, calm down," he said softly in her ear, trying not to break down himself. He hugged her tighter, his face screwing up as more tears leaked from his eyes anyway. By the gods, he was so tired of crying.

"I'm sorry for the things I said," she sobbed. "I'm sorry for what Chichi said."

Sabriena had gotten up of of the steps of the cabin when Lindsey had landed, fully expecting another bout of words being hurtled at Goku for something he didn't do. This was not what she expected, but her heart lifted as she watched. She went over to Tien who was also ready for a fight, watching the tearful exchange carefully.

Goku's chest went cold. He broke away from her to hold her by the shoulders to look at her. He hastily wiped his eyes on his shoulder. "You spoke to Chichi?" he asked, the fear in his voice painfully clear.

She shook her head. "Jenny told me."

"Lins," he breathed, "You know I would never do that, right? You know I would never hurt anyone. Not Sabriena. Not you..."

She nodded as she rubbed at her eyes. "I didn't believe it for a second, Dad."

A rush of air spilled from his lungs, relief filling the space that fear had been. "Thank the gods," Goku whispered, his voice shaking.

"Gohan doesn't believe it either," Lindsey added.

Goku choked back another sob and nodded, looking down at the ground, his hands still holding onto her shoulders.

She touched his face, raising his eyes to hers. He looked as miserable as she felt. "Please forgive me," she whispered. "I love you, Dad. I love you sooo much."

Goku nodded and crushed her to his chest again. "I forgive you," he said softly, "Of course I forgive you. I love you so much."

She cried hard again as he held her, trying to fight his own tears of relief.

She finally pushed lightly away from him and looked over at Sabriena. "Subbie... I... I didn't mean it..."

Sabriena walked over to Lindsey, that haughty swing of her hips reminding Tien painfully of the old her, and she came to a stop mere inches from Lindsey's nose. "You ever... EVER... call me a whore again, and I will throw you a beatin' so hard, you'll never know what hit you."

Lindsey's lip trembled again and she nodded.

Sabriena smirked. "C'mere, bitchcakes," she said and threw her arms wide.

Lindsey choked on a sob and hugged Sabriena. "I'm sorry for what I said," she cried, "I don't know what the hell's wrong with me."

Sabriena shrugged, "You're a bitch. I have taught you well."

Lindsey gave a watery laugh before she looked over Sabriena's shoulder at her friend's husband. "Tien... I'm sorry," Lindsey said softly. "I shouldn't have been so hateful to you."

"You're all right," he said, hanging back.

She felt like she should hug him, too, but Tien didn't seem like a particularly affectionate person and she didn't know him that well. She turned to Goku. "You wanna come for supper? Gohan wants to see you. And Phoenix does, too. He misses his grandpa."

Goku's face broke in a wide grin. "YES!" he cried.

"You guys don't mind if I steal him for a couple hours, right? I'll send him back in one piece. I promise," Lindsey said.

Tien couldn't stop the small smile that pulled at his lips, "Go on, Goku. Go see that grandbaby."

* * *

Gohan sighed and leaned back against the couch. "Jen, what am I supposed to think? He's still my dad, I still love him, but... this is weird."

Jenny smiled tiredly at Gohan, carefully cradling the baby in her arms, thinking of her own children back at the Lookout while she did so, "Yeah, it's a little weird for me as well. It's just...three people in a relationship together. It's hard to understand, but they must see something in each other that the rest of us are blind to and when it involves love...well, we know that can get messy...I don't think your dad is the type to enter into this kind of relationship lightly though...it's got to be weird for him as well."

"I just... Tien? I don't see it. He's always been so hardcore about everything. I remember going to his cabin when I was a kid - the only things he's interested in is training and gardening. I couldn't believe that he was even in a relationship at all. I've never known him to date anyone! And how he's with two people? And one of those people is my DAD? It's just bizarre to me..."

Despite herself, Jenny laughed, "And one of those people is my childhood friend..." She shook her head, "Before the war, I got to see Sabriena and Tien together, he was injured and I was healing him. I saw something untouchable between them and I couldn't explain it. Though, I have to admit...those two men together..." She shook her head, " It doesn't matter what we think. What matters is that all parties involved are there of their own free will, that they are all consenting adults. If they love each other, if they make each other happy. What does it matter? I think, and I say this with the chance I might be speaking out of my ass, but I think Tien's personality is good for your dad right now. After all this crap he has been put through, the divorce, Chichi..it's good to have someone there for you who is grounded, down to earth...an anchor... I think the same was for Sabriena. Your dad needs them."

Gohan considered her words for a minute. "You know what? You're right, Jenny. I mean, if they're all happy, why should we worry, right? My dad hasn't been happy for years - at least, not with my mom. If he's happy now, then I'm not going to worry about it. When it all boils down, I mean, love is love, right?" Gohan was almost smiling by the time he finished talking, a light back in his eyes.

Jenny shared a smile with him, feeling a huge weight lifting off of her shoulders, nodding at him, "That's right. Love is love. It's more beautiful when we share it, be it between a man and woman, a woman and a woman, or a man and a man. And in this case, two men and one woman. We just...need to look out for each other."

He sat up straighter on the couch, beaming at her. "Gods, Jenny, what would we do without you?" He ruffled her short hair, "Even if I still say you look too much like Vegeta now."

"Oh, it's been a year! Get over it!" Jenny laughed as she sat up straighter and winked at him, "As for what you would do without me? Why, fall into chaos and the world would fall with you of course! But you are getting my bill in the mail. Counseling isn't cheap."

Gohan threw his head back and laughed. "You'll have to talk to Lindsey about that one. She's in charge of the money."

Jenny cocked her eyebrow. "Damn. I'll never see a dime."

Gohan reached over and hugged Jenny. "Thanks, Jen. You always know how to help me get my head straight."

Jenny grinned at him, "Thanks, what else is family for...wait. Family is supposed to make you lose your head..." She shook hers and made a face at the baby in her arms, cooing at him softly, making him smile. She paused and tilted her head to the side, hearing something in the distance. "Who's that?" she asked as she listened.

Gohan's back went rigid as he heard a car door slam. He knew that shrieking anywhere. He pulled his glasses off and rubbed at his eyes for a second before sliding them back onto his nose. Not now. He was still to angry with her. Gods, couldn't she just leave them all alone? "It's my mom," he groaned a split second before the door burst open.

Jenny had always considered herself a relatively level headed person. However, in that particular moment, red flashed before her eyes and a frown was firmly in place when she looked up at the banshee that was a whirlwind in the house.

Chichi burst through the door, tears already brimming in her eyes as she saw her son. "Oh! Gohan! I was so worried, you didn't answer your phone!"

"I've been a little busy, mom," he said darkly, scowling at her.

"Oh! Jenny!" Chichi gasped when she saw the young woman on the couch. "I didn't know you were here!"

Jenny stood with the baby, blatantly ignoring the woman as she went back to the nursery to put little Phoenix down in his crib. She quietly shushed him as she did before she came back out into the living room to stand next to Gohan, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes at the dark haired woman.

"Yeah, she's been filling us in on some things," Gohan said, tipping his head at Jenny. "Is there something you need to tell me, mom?"

"W-Well," Chichi stammered, "As a matter of fact, I do. Where's Lindsey?"

"She's out," Gohan answered shortly. "What were you saying?"

Jenny's voice was low and had a chill to it when she spoke, "I was a bit sketchy on the details. I do so hope you can fill in the gaps here."

Chichi swallowed nervously. "Now, son, what I have to tell you might be upsetting. I went to the house earlier to check on your father and I... well... I saw him with another man. And your friend, Sabriena." She was working up tears again, "Oh, honey, I'm so sorry your father turned out like this! I know that Tien Shinhan is behind it all. All those years alone up in the mountains, who knows what kind of depravity his mind has come up with?"

"What do you mean, 'with another man' mom? Like, just hanging out?" Gohan asked, giving his mother just enough rope to hang herself. He could feel his power level rising and he had to clench his hands into fists to control his temper.

"Oh, Gohan, don't make me say it!" she wailed dramatically.

"Hmm, that's funny," he said, one hand on his chin as he tipped his head to the side. "Jenny seemed to think you had no problem recalling what you saw. What was that again, Jen?"

She tilted her head back, as it trying extremely hard to recall it, "One second, let me see if I got this right. Sabriena was tied down to the bed while Goku had his wicked way with her, she was screaming as she was being raped. Oh, wait...was she just tied to the bed with Goku and Tien were doing stuff with each other? Or was Tien holding Sabriena down while Goku had a go at her." She waved her hand in the air, "Nevermind the details, I think the main point you were trying to get across was that Goku is a horrible monster who rapes little girls. " She spat out the last few words, "Bulma saw right through your bullshit, as did Vegeta. Dad flew out there and found Goku in TEARS because of you."

Chichi's face flushed, her tears disappearing immediately. "Well excuse me if I wanted to spare my son all those horrific details!" she spat viciously. "What they're doing is disgusting and I don't want my sons around those monsters!"

Gohan narrowed his eyes at his mother. "You think for one second that I'd believe any of that?! You know, you've pulled some pretty shady stuff over the years mom, but this one takes the cake. You're a real piece of work."

"You don't believe me?!" Chichi shrieked. "Why would I make up something like that? That's a horrible thing to accuse your mother of!"

"No," Jenny said as her eyes went dark, "Accusing Goku of rape is a horrible thing to do, especially when he has done nothing wrong but piss you off because he is happier with you gone."

"Are you even listening to yourself?" Gohan asked. "Dad... MY Dad... the man you called your husband for twenty-something years - doing something disgusting like that to our friend?! Especially after he helped Lindsey deal with that exact same thing happening to her?!" He could feel his face going hot, his shoulders shaking as he shouted at his mother.

Chichi froze. She hadn't even thought about that. She realized in that moment that her lie was too big, that no one would believe her. "Well... maybe I saw it wrong... maybe they were all willing... but that doesn't change the fact that your dad is sleeping with another man! That's disgusting, Gohan! I forbid you from seeing him again! I don't want that bad influence rubbing off on you or your brother or your son!"

"Since when do you care about Phoenix?" Gohan shot back. "The only time you spend with him is if I beg you to watch him for a couple hours! Don't pretend to act concerned for his wellbeing."

Jenny clenched and unclenched her hands into fists, "Oh fuck you, you narrow minded shrew. Clearly Tien has more to offer Goku than you ever could. I'll even be willing to bet Sabriena is more of a woman to him than you ever were. Go away. You aren't wanted here. I'd hate to see your bad influence rub off on anyone."

Chichi was livid. "I knew you girls were a bad influence from the start. All of you - seducing my son and now my ex-husband. I wonder what YOUR husband will say when I tell him I caught you alone with Gohan in this house?" And with that, she disappeared through the front door, slamming it so hard, pictures fell off the wall and shattered.

Jenny snorted before she went over to the pictures that had fallen, picking up what was supposed to be a happily framed memory, "She's in for a severe disappointment if she thinks she can lie to Piccolo. Paige is not going to be very amused with her either. Doesn't like it when the grown ups lie."

Chichi stormed across the yard, fuming, just as Goku and Lindsey appeared in the yard. She was so blinded by her rage, she slammed into them and fell backwards in the grass with a shout of surprise.

Goku barely felt it when Chichi walked into him, but his blood turned to ice and he felt a growl working up from his throat, "You!" He hissed. He wanted to hit her and his hands clenched into fists, shaking from the effort it took to not fly at her in a rage. His voice was cold, calculating and firm, "Aren't you done spreading your lies for today?"

Chichi scowled at him as she got to her feet, brushing herself off. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said airily. "The only thing I've done is tell everyone exactly what I saw, just like I told you I would. What's the matter? Are you ashamed of what you've done, what you've become? Let me guess, you're running around trying to smooth everything over. Well it's too late, mister. They all see what you are now!"

Energy crackled around Goku the longer Chichi kept talking, his eyes flashing to seafoam green as he leveled his gaze at her. He had his confidence back that no one believed a word she had spoken, "I nearly lost everything because of your lies. The only thing that you have managed to do is make yourself look the fool Chichi. I haven't become anything. I am still me, I just know what it's like to actually have love in my life. You won't be able to keep Goten from me because of this, so don't even try or you won't see him again."

"You call that love?!" she shrieked. "That's not love, that's a sick perversion! Sleeping with that whore and her mountain man husband! SICK!" She paused and narrowed her eyes at him, "You dare threaten to take Goten away from me?" Her shoulders shook and her eyes darkened as she took a step closer. "Try it. Go ahead. I dare you. You'll regret it."

Goku sneered down at her. He could no longer see the woman he had once loved so much. Now all he could see was this horrible, ugly and sad woman who wielded words as if they were a sword, "No I won't." He said darkly, "Everyone is behind me on this and if I asked them, they would help me do whatever it takes to get Goten into my arms again. Maybe I'll even visit Arthusia, I know you and her get along so well."

Chichi felt her blood run cold at that. She knew the power that witch held and she didn't particularly care to face her again. "Yes, hide behind your friends and that old witch. You coward." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Lucky for me, I don't have to answer to any of them. When it comes to Goten, it's the court that decides such things. I wonder what the judge might say when I tell him about what I saw today."

Goku narrowed his eyes, his voice still deadly cold, "Your threats are meaningless and full of lies. The judge will see what everyone else sees. Are you going to tell him I raped Sabriena? I will have her and Tien with me there to counter. Bulma and Vegeta might have a few things to say as well. You can't keep me from Goten, you can't keep me from my sons and you can't break my ties to this family. I just don't know what your game is. Trying to make me miserable for the rest of my life? Trying to make my daughter never want to talk to me again from those accusations? It. Won't. Work."

Chichi opened her mouth to snap back at him, but Lindsey cut across her. "Just shut the hell up, Chichi!" she shouted. She took a deep breath through her nose, staring hard at her mother-in-law. "After everything that happened to me, you DARE accuse him of the same thing?! You expect any of us to believe that this man... THIS MAN," she pointed at Goku, "Could EVER hurt a woman like that?! You have lost your goddamn mind! If there's anyone this family doesn't want to see anymore, it's YOU! You're a fucking idiot if you thought for one second that any of us would believe your bullshit." She could feel her temper slipping, her hair starting to raise and ignite. It took every bit of willpower she had to restrain herself from attacking Chichi on the spot.

Jenny burst out of the house a seconds later with Gohan hot on her heels. They heard the yelling and realized what must have happened. Relief at seeing Goku with Lindsey washed over Jenny. They must have patched things up, but that woman was still there. She growled low in her throat, sounding not unlike a wild animal. She marched off the deck, "Hey bitch, don't you have to go and try to spread lies about me now? Go on, get out of here! Go tell Piccolo you saw me giving Gohan the best fuck of his life and see what my husband says! Get out of here!"

Lindsey's hair fell back to its normal curls as she whipped her head around to stare at Jenny for a second. "Wha-at?" she half laughed. Oh surely Chichi hadn't threatened that on top of everything else she'd said that day. Piccolo would laugh in her face and tell her to go to hell. This woman just didn't know when to quit.

"Oh yeah, by the way, Lindsey, I'm screwing your husband," Jenny announced loudly, wrapping her arm around Gohan's waist.

Gohan's face turned a furious red as he rubbed the back of his neck. Well, that was an awkward announcement. He didn't know whether to play along or hide from embarrassment. What was she trying to do, make his mother's head explode? On second thought, that might be rather entertaining at this point. He dropped his arm to rest loosely on Jenny's shoulders.

"Well I guess we're just a goddamn Sodom and Gomorrah around here, huh?!" Lindsey cried, throwing her arms in the air. "It's okay. I knew you couldn't keep your hands off him much longer." She winked at Jenny as she said it.

Chichi was dumbfounded, frozen to her spot in the yard, forgetting the argument with her ex for the moment. Were they mocking her? Her mouth fell open, working like a fish out of water, wanting to scream at them, but no words seemed to come to her.

"I'mma have my way with you next," Jenny purred, winking at Lindsey.

Lindsey's eyes went wide with feigned excitement. "YES! Oh god, Jenny, I've waited so long!"

"YOU'RE ALL GOING TO HELL!" Chichi screamed at them.

Lindsey had trotted over to Jenny and ran her fingers through her short, dark hair. "We're driving the bus," Lindsey answered. As much as she wanted to rage, bitch, and beat the crap out of Chichi, this was far more amusing.

Chichi seemed to find her feet again and she marched the rest of the way over to her car. "You'll regret this," she hissed and slammed the car door; the car rose into the air and jetted off quickly.

"I think you girls might'a overdid it," Goku said nervously as he watched the car disappear into the distance. He felt his anger flare as he did. He had never felt so angry in his life at Chichi before, but enough was enough. He didn't feel the fear he had felt before, if she tried to keep Goten from him, he wouldn't have it.

"Damn, I was going in for a kiss, too," Lindsey snickered.

"Piccolo would kill you," Jenny warned.

"That's enough," Gohan said firmly and stepped between them. "Why don't you two go get supper going? I gotta talk to my dad."

Jenny only smiled and wrapped an arm around Lindsey's shoulders, happy to see her friend in better spirits, "Come on, lets go grill a couple of bloody steaks and have a beer. I think the day calls for it."

Lindsey grinned and fell into step with Jenny back towards the house. "No beer for you, Lindsey!" Gohan called over his shoulder.

"Yeah yeah yeah," she called back. She mock-pouted, "I never get to have any fun."

"Oops," Jenny blushed.

"You have a beer, I'll have a soda and pretend," Lindsey giggled. Although, she had to admit, after they day they'd all had, a drink was really tempting. She sighed as they went into the house. She couldn't do that. Damn it all.

Goku could feel that fear rising in his chest again as he looked at Gohan, uncertain still of what he thought about the situation. "Son?" he asked cautiously.

Gohan gave an awkward smile as he shifted his weight from foot to foot. "Hey Dad," he said softly. He didn't know what to say. He felt awful for what had happened earlier. He shouldn't have let his dad leave the house so upset, he should have made everyone sit down and talk it out right then. He could've kicked himself. "So, ah, I feel really bad about what happened earlier," he said, rubbing the back of his neck again.

Goku sighed and looked up at the sky, "I think we all were a bit upset at the time. When your mother caught us, I pretty much felt like a deer in the headlights. Then she threatened to tell you and Lindsey. Keep Goten away from me. I wasn't thinking straight, I panicked." He looked at his oldest son, "It's pretty weird, isn't it?"

"No," Gohan answered. "It's not weird. Just… unexpected." He walked across the yard to his dad and threw his arms around Goku's neck, hugging him tightly. "I love you, Dad. You're right - you're still you. And I support anything that makes you happy. I'm so sorry about everything that happened today."

Goku laughed softly as he hugged his son tightly, "You guys came around a lot faster than I thought you would, if you would at all." He closed his eyes a moment, enjoying holding his son close. His heart ached to hold Goten, but he knew he would see him again. No matter what, he would see him again.

Gohan stepped back, "Yeah, well, I got to thinking about everything. Jenny knows how to make me see things right. I was just in shock, Dad. You know, you're not the best at breaking news to people."

Goku gave a weak smile, "It's a work in progress." He frowned and looked after where he felt his youngest son's energy in the distance. "I will have to tell Goten somehow, but maybe I had better think that one through a little more. I don't know what Chichi is going to tell him."

"Don't worry about it," Gohan said. "I'll keep a closer eye on Mom and the next time I see Goten, I'll tell him not to believe a lot of the stuff she says. He's a smart kid. He won't believe her anyway."

Goku smiled and clapped a hand to his son's back and looked towards the house, "Thanks, really I mean it." He took a step towards the house, "So, can I see my grandson? I've been missing him something fierce today."

"Of course you can," Gohan answered. "Come on. I think he's missing you, too."

Goku sat happily on the couch for most of the night, cuddling his little grandson. He loved the way the tiny tail would curl about his wrist as he wiggled his fingers in front of the little one's face, laughing out loud as Phoenix grabbed onto his index finger and gurgled happily. After all the stress from the day, he knew he would sleep well that night, safe with the reassurance that his family still loved him, no matter what.


	17. An Entirely New Battle

Tien was nervous when they arrived at Gohan's house a few days later for Phoenix's first birthday party. He hadn't seen the rest of his friends, but he was certain they'd all heard about his new relationship by now. He, Sabriena, and Goku all decided to go to the party together, seeing as how there was no sense in hiding it from anyone anymore.

Goten was the first to notice their arrival in the back yard. "DADDY!" he cried happily and ran to his father, leaping into his arms. "Gohan got me from Momma's house so I could come to Phoenix's birthday!" He put a hand up by his mouth and leaned close to Goku's ear. "She told me to tell everyone she didn't come because she had a headache, but really Gohan told her she wasn't welcome," he stage-whispered.

There were no words for how happy Goku was to have Goten in his arms again, especially after everyone found out about his new relationship. "Well, we just will have to have extra fun since she's not here." He cuddled his son close, burying his face into his son's untidy hair.

Tien smiled at Goku and his youngest son, reaching over and ruffling the kid's hair. "You doing okay, kiddo?" he asked.

Goten smiled and nodded. "Come on, Daddy!" he said, wiggling out of his father's arms and grabbing his hand to pull him across the yard. "Lindsey's barbecuing and it smells so good! I'm starving!"

Sabriena rolled her eyes and followed them up on the porch, plopping herself down next to Leelee and Seventeen. "Soooo many kids," she said with wide eyes, looking around at all the little ones. "Jeezus."

Leelee frowned and crossed her arms. "So, I can't believe you didn't tell me about this sooner." She looked over at Tien, looking him up and down before she turned her head and watched as Goku eagerly followed his son onto the porch. "Gods, that is the hottest thing ever. Two men at once?"

Seventeen frowned. "Yeah, thanks for putting _that_ in her head, Sabriena," he grumbled.

Sabriena threw her head back and laughed. "Well, I didn't really plan on telling anyone!" She grabbed herself a can of soda and popped it open, taking a big swig. "Oh my god, I forgot how good these are." She looked back at them. "Anyway, doesn't matter now. I suppose everyone knows now." She hesitated for a moment, looking around at everyone. "So, uh, is everyone okay with it?" she asked in a quiet voice. "I really am not in the mood for drama today."

Leelee laughed, "Well, yeah! I mean, gods, I don't think I've stopped thinking about it since I heard about it."

"You haven't stopped talking about it, either," Seventeen muttered.

Jenny walked out of the house, grinning as she heard the conversation and plopped down on the ground next to the two women. "Hell, now that everyone has had time to get used to the idea, it's not like much has changed at all. Except you know, Goku is happier than I have ever seen him before." She leaned back, "I think it's pretty awesome."

"Good," Sabriena said and sat back, finally relaxing.

Yamcha leaned back against the railing near Tien. He bumped Tien's elbow with the back of his hand. "So, uh, why didn't you mention this before, man? No wonder you didn't wanna hang out with me. I was taking you to the wrong bars!"

Tien slapped a hand to his own face, groaning, before he popped the back of Yamcha's head. "It's not like that," he growled. "I didn't like going to those bars because I always ended up with some drunken bimbo either hanging all over me or spilling her drink in my lap."

Jenny laughed and elbowed Sabriena, "At least you got Tien to fall in love with you before you discovered you know, he can like Goku too. Not like my failed attempt with that love potion."

"Hey, you didn't know Blake was gay," Sabriena said. "Not your fault. That potion wouldn't have worked for ANY woman." She shook her head. "Shame, though. Lindsey's brother is a nice piece of eye-candy."

Goku let Goten drag him out to the backyard where Lindsey was grilling away. Tora was sitting at a table talking with Bulma and Vegeta. He laughed and waved at them, "Hey guys! Tora, how are you doing?"

"Oh, pretty good," Tora answered. "I'm starving, though." He eyed the plate of steaks waiting to go on the grill and reached over, picking up a juicy, bloody one and tore into it with his teeth. "Mmmm, now that's good," he moaned around the hunk of meat in his mouth. He blinked wide-eyed at Lindsey's and Bulma's disgusted looks. "WHAT?"

Eighteen frowned and watched from her own seat at another table, good lord that was disgusting, "You really are a wild animal. Can't even wait for it to be cooked."

Goku chuckled and looked over at Eighteen, "Well, it's a good steak! Shouldn't matter if it's cooked or not. Don't they call it like… tarter or something?"

Bulma laughed, "Steak tartar, and I guess it's something like that. Vegeta likes his steaks rare." She paused and turned to give her husband a critical look, "You do like them bloody, would you eat them raw?"

Vegeta nodded. "Sure. But the damn waiters always looked at me weird when I asked for them like that, so I stopped."

Tora threw his head back and laughed. He felt slightly guilty for grossing out Eighteen, but not guilty enough to put the steak down. He tore off another hunk and chewed it for a moment before he spied Goten watching him with interest. He reached over for another raw steak and offered it to the boy. "Here ya go, kid. Try it. It'll put hair on your chest," he teased.

"Ewww!" Goten cried, and tried to hide behind his father's leg. "No way!"

"You are so weird," Lindsey said, blinking at Tora and quickly placed the rest of the steaks on the grill before he could eat any more of them. She shuddered and tried not to gag, unable to imagine eating a steak like that.

"Give it here," Vegeta said and took the meat from Tora, sinking his teeth into it. Gods, it had been a while since he'd eaten it like that. He felt something feral rising up in him at the taste of the raw meat. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes as he chewed.

Bulma shook her head. "Gods give me strength," she said, but couldn't stop the smirk growing across her lips. She looked over to Eighteen, "Oh, they are just being men."

Eighteen rolled her eyes, but nodded. She let her eyes wander over to Paige and Marron playing out in the yard and she sighed. She missed Krillin, it just wasn't a party without him.

Goku ruffled Goten's hair, "That's my boy, you know how good a steak is once it's cooked! Especially when Lindsey is cooking."

Lindsey beamed at her dad, but it quickly turned to a frown when Tora reached over and tried to swipe another steak from the grill. She whapped the back of his hand with the spatula. "NO! No one's getting food poisoning on my watch."

Tora frowned and turned away from her, muttering, "Silly humans. Worried about something like that." He looked at Eighteen, seeing the look in her eyes and it made his heart sink. He still felt horrible that her husband had been killed in battle. He'd wanted to try to make it up to her somehow, but Vegeta told him to give her some space. Eighteen wasn't an emotional sort of person and she could be downright cold even to the people she cared about. It was a waste of time to try to make it up to her because she wasn't going to let anyone get that close.

It wasn't long before everyone was settled at the tables, enjoying the properly cooked steaks, little Phoenix sitting at the head of the table in his high chair. He kept reaching for pieces of his father's steak, forcing Gohan to scoot his plate farther and farther away.

"You don't have enough teeth yet, munchkin," he laughed as the little one pouted. "Don't worry. Mommy's got a cake for you after lunch." He reached over and nudged the little pieces of hotdog closer, feeling a bit guilty that he couldn't share.

Phoenix shoved the hotdog away and turned his big eyes on Goku. "Gampa! Eat!" he said, pointing to the steak on his grandfather's plate and then to himself.

Goku laughed and cut up his steak into a smaller pieces and reached over, handing one to Phoenix. "There you go you little carnivore," he grinned widely as his grandson began nomming on the meat.

Leelee laughed, "Saiyans." She shook her head.

"I tell you all what," Catie said, "Between Goku and Vegeta being suckers for their grandkids, all these munchkins are gonna end up being spoiled rotten."

"Okay, who's ready for cake?" Lindsey asked, getting up from her chair, frowning at Goku for a moment as the littlest Saiyan gnawed on the piece of steak, his face screwed up, trying to bite through it. She soon returned from the house, carrying an exceptionally large cake in one hand and a smaller one in the other with a single candle for Phoenix. She set them both on the table and lit the candle with the tip of her finger, winking at Gohan.

"Mmmm, chocolate," Gohan grinned and rubbed the baby's hair affectionately.

Phoenix set aside the piece of steak and scrunched up his little face to blow out the candle before he grabbed the cake with both hands, squishing it between his chubby little fingers, and proceeded to smear it all over his face.

"Oh! Phoenix! No! I…" Lindsey sighed and shook her head. "I guess you'll wash," she mumbled and cut up the big cake, handing pieces to everyone else at the table.

Goku threw his head back and laughed, "That's the only proper way to eat cake you know!" He chuckled as Phoenix's cake flew everywhere, some landing on Paige and Marron who were sitting nearby at the kiddy table.

Paige laughed and picked it up off of her and threw it back at the table.

Jenny howled with laughter as she saw it splatter on Vegeta and Tora. Tora who had just started to dig into his own piece of cake, "Paige! We don't throw food!"

Goku chuckled. "And why not?" he asked as he picked up a piece he cut off with his fork and chucked it at Jenny.

She gave a shout, her eyes going wide as the cake landed on her cheek, "You!"

Sabriena threw her head back and laughed. She gave a mischievous grin and pinched a piece of her own cake, turning her gaze on Tien.

"Sabriena, no," he said in a slow voice, leaning back from the table. "Sabriena! I mean it! Don't you-" His sentence was cut off as the cake smacked him square in the nose and he heaved a sigh. "Alright, that's it." He grabbed up a piece of his own cake and flung it back at her.

The reaction was immediate. The next second, it seemed everyone was throwing cake at each other, laughing and screaming like children, some of them getting up from the table to try to run away or get a better aim at their friends.

Tora was taking aim at Goku when a big hunk of icing splattered on his cheek and he turned, seeing Marron snickering behind her hand that was coated in icing. "You," he growled, the smile on his face giving him away as he turned towards her.

Marron squealed in delight as Tora picked up his piece of cake and took aim at her. She giggled like mad and ran for her mother's leg as he let loose on the confection at her. Eighteen had been amused, backing up a bit to try and avoid everyone else's cake fight to little avail, when a large piece landed square in her face.

She narrowed her eyes and turned her gaze towards Tora, slicking the icing and cake out of her vision.

Tora cringed and tried to look guilty, but his snickering gave him away again. He'd been aiming for Marron, but was totally off. "Sorry," he said, ducking his head slightly. He stood up straight, his arms outstretched. "Here. Free shot. Have at it."

Eighteen growled and reached to the table and grabbed her own piece up, "Oh you are so DEAD!" She cried as she let the cake fly at him, splattering all over his face. She smirked with satisfaction as everyone took advantage of Tora's vulnerable stance, flinging cake at the tall Saiyan, covering him in cake and icing.

Jenny was laughing so hard, it was starting to hurt. Everyone was pretty much covered in cake. Bulma grinning wickedly as she swiped some icing across Vegeta's cheek, her hair already had clumps of cake in it. Leelee was sharing a "sweet" kiss with Seventeen as she shoved cake in his face and then kissed him like it was going out of style.

Even Vegeta couldn't resist being playful and he grabbed Bulma up in one swift motion as he got to his feet, flipping her over and holding her, rubbing his cheek against hers, smearing the icing all over her face. "Watch it, woman, or I'll make you lick it off of me," he purred in her ear. He flinched the next moment as cake smacked the back of his head and he stood up, turning to see Goku giggling like a child caught red-handed. "Kakarot," he growled dangerously.

Goku couldn't help himself, "Come on Vegeta, it was a clean shot! I had to take it! It was just so perfect!" He held up his hands, standing and backing up as the older Saiyan advanced on him. He felt a thrill in his chest at the "battle" at hand.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes, looking over at Tora, who had paused to watch the other two Saiyans with interest.

"Get him?" Tora asked.

"Get him," Vegeta nodded and they both ran at Goku, tackling him to the ground.

"Oh good lord," Sabriena laughed, watching as the three men wrestled in the grass. She shot Jenny a look, then looked pointedly at the large amount of cake left on the table that hadn't been touched yet, a wicked grin splitting her face.

Jenny felt her own grin growing across her face and she looked over at Piccolo a moment before back at Sabriena and waggled her eyebrows. She got up hurriedly and went over to the untouched, almost pristine cake that would be ammunition soon.

Goku laughed harder as he wrestled with Vegeta and Tora. He felt like a little kid, his heart soaring and happier than he could remember. They were covered in cake and wrestling. What could be better? "Noo! Help! Goten! Paige, Marron! Help me!"

Paige squealed with laughter and ran over, jumping on top of her Papaw. One little arm wrapped around his neck and the other hand went for his hair, smearing cake through his dark locks and made her giggle like crazy."

"Oh, you think you're tough?" Vegeta growled, reaching over his back to tickle Paige. "Sneak attack by the monster." He rolled, pulling Paige onto his chest, smirking as she screamed and laughed. "You're supposed to be on my side!"

Piccolo eyed his wife warily. "Jenny… nooo," he warned. He had thus far managed to not be hit with the cake, having remained firmly in his seat, shooting warning glares at anyone who acted like they were considering throwing it at him. He slowly got up from his chair, backing up, not taking his eyes off of her. "Jenny, I mean it…"

Gohan snickered, watching his first teacher backing up from his own wife. "Aw, c'mon Piccolo, don't tell me you're scared of your wife!" he teased.

Jenny grinned, sharing a look with Sabriena as she grabbed up a piece of the cake. "Hmmm, all in or no?" she asked sweetly, before she turned and hefted the cake in her hands. "And look at you all clean. You aren't fitting in, Namek." She smiled widely at him, winking before she rushed him, dodging his attempts to grab her wrists and popped up behind him, dumping the take onto his head, "Aren't you happy you don't wear that cape and turban any more! Think of how messy they'd be!"

"AGH!" Piccolo roared as the cake spattered over his head and the back of his neck. He turned towards her, narrowing his eyes. "You try my patience." He closed his eyes, a smile pulling at his lips. Oh well. Might as well join the fun now. He picked up his own uneaten piece of cake from the table and advanced on Jenny. "Oh no, you're not getting away," he chuckled, grabbing her and spinning her so her back was to his chest. "Fair is fair," he smirked and smashed the cake onto her face.

Sabriena crossed her arms, standing next to Tien, clumps of cake dangling from her long blonde hair, icing smeared across his face. "Now see what you did?" she chastised.

"ME?!" he cried, looking down at her. "You started this!"

"Actually, I believe it was Goku who started it," she snickered, looking over at the Saiyan who was still rolling in the grass with laughter as Goten and little Trunks attacked him. It was good to see him laughing again, looking like he was having the time of his life, surrounded by friends and family who still loved and accepted him. She couldn't help herself, "Get 'im, Goten! Get 'im, Trunks!"

Goku laughed harder as the little half Saiyans redoubled their efforts and he grabbed them both, rolling around in the grass, mercilessly tickling them. Paige squealed with laughter as she tumbled around with her Papaw, cake still flying everywhere, but slowly starting to die down.

Bulma just laughed from her seat, looking over at Lindsey. "That cake was a bit hit! You'll have to give me your recipe!" she said, grinning ear to ear. Her mind was already in the gutter with Vegeta's suggestion. Yes, she would have to be the good little wife and make sure to clean him very thoroughly when they got home. She smirked as she looked around, the mess was glorious and wonderful. It was a good thing Chichi wasn't there. She would have ruined the fun for everyone. That'd be the day, she thought, Chichi participating in a food fight.

Lindsey laughed, looking a little guilty. "You'll have to get the recipe from the bakery," she whispered. "I cheated." She couldn't help but laugh at everyone as the fight died down, all of them completely covered in cake. "Best money I ever spent," she grinned.

* * *

"Man, that was wild," Tien chuckled as they appeared in the yard in front of his cabin. "Ugh, I feel sticky." All three of them were covered in cake and icing.

"Hey, at least we have Goku to just instant transmission us home. Think about flying or riding in a car all the way back here," Sabriena snickered. She screamed as Dog pounced on her, knocking her to the ground and began to lick the icing from her ears. "No! No! Bad dog! Tien! Goku! Help me!"

Tien doubled over with laughter so hard, he could barely breathe, much less scold Dog. "Y-You're on your own!" he cried, holding his stomach as he laughed.

Goku laughed hard too, still high on the good feelings from the afternoon. "I'll save you!" he declared, picking her up off the ground, holding her bridal style against his chest, kissing at her lips, licking at his own at the sweet taste of the cake mixing with her flesh. "Mmm, that's tasty. Dog had the right idea!" He looked around, "So! Shower or river?"

Tien calmed himself, wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes. "Let's go to the river," he suggested. "I don't think there's enough water in that tank to clean all of us if we're this sticky." He threw his arms around their shoulders as they walked down to the river. "Did anyone actually EAT any of that cake?" he asked, his voice still shaking with amusement.

"I don't think so," Sabriena answered, stripping her clothes off and wading out into the cool water. "Oh, this feels good. It's so hot out." She frowned at the way her hair hung in clumps, stuck together with brightly colored icing. "Oh, I hope the food dye doesn't turn my hair funny colors."

Goku chuckled as he stripped down out of his clothing and waded into the water after her. "I think you would still manage to be beautiful," he said as he went over to her, taking her hand and leading her over to the waterfall to help to try and wash her hair. A wicked grin spread across his face and he winked down at Sabriena before he looked back over at Tien. "I would wash your hair, but…. you know." He laughed hard as he gently let Sabriena lean her head back, the pounding water working quickly to wash out the chunks of cake.

"I don't know why I put up with you two," Tien chuckled, wading out to them, pausing to slip under the water and scrub at his face to rinse away the icing. He came back up, slicking the water from his face and smiled at them, watching as Goku washed Sabriena's hair.

"Because you love us," Sabriena said absentmindedly as she leaned far back under the waterfall, scrubbing at her scalp. "Oh gods, this feels good."

Tien blinked at her, something jumping in his chest, but he kept his face calm and let it slide. "Ah, I guess I'll keep ya," he chuckled.

Goku chuckled as he finished washing her hair and leaned back, letting the waterfall cascade over his own and he watched Tien a moment. "Aw! Come here, Tien. I can still wash you!" he chuckled and reached out tugging the other man closer and began to scrub at his back where he saw icing. "Today was fun guys… Thank you for coming with me. It really meant a lot." He was so happy. He got to see Goten, tomorrow he could go back over and see him again. It was just wonderful. Who would have thought that Chichi finding them would have been one of the best things to ever happen to him.

Tien let Goku scrub at his back, his eyes falling closed for a minute. It had been awhile since he'd had a massage and his mind drifted to thoughts of a nice, long massage before falling asleep in bed that night with his lovers. Oh, that would be amazing.

Sabriena smiled at Goku. "I'm glad you had fun. You deserve to be happy," she said. She tipped her head as she looked at him, debating for only a moment before she spoke again. "So, since everyone knows about us, I guess there's no reason to try to hide anything anymore. Why don't you just move in with us?"

Goku paused in his washing of Tien to turn to her, looking at her as if she had sprouted another head. He looked at Tien before he ducked into the water and swam a little bit away, to lessen the roar of the water. "I'm sorry, what did you say? I think I might have heard wrong. Move in with you two? Out here?" He felt his heart pound at that. He would never have to live in that old house again, this would be a, well, hopefully a permanent arrangement. He looked to Sabriena, the one piece holding them all together. Without her, without that fantasy of hers, this would never have been. He looked to them both, "Have you guys talked about this already?"

Tien looked curiously at Goku as he swam away from them, exchanging a look with Sabriena before they both moved closer to him. "Well, not exactly," Tien said. "But, I mean, I kind of assumed it would happen at some point." Really, it wouldn't be that much different. Goku spent most of his time with them anyway and the days and nights when he was gone just simply felt weird, like a piece of them was missing.

Sabriena moved even closer to Goku, reaching out in the water to take his hand. "We want you here with us," she said softly. "Everyone knows now, so it's not like you have to stay at your old house to put up a front. Wouldn't it be nicer to have your stuff here so you don't have to keep running back and forth all the time? I miss you when you're gone."

Goku smiled at her, drawing her close before he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips. "I miss you, too," he said softly. Goku thought over it a moment. It would be nice to have his things there, it was a milestone, wasn't it? Was it too fast? "Yes. Yes I'll move in. If that's both what you want, then I want it too. I can even bring the hot tub out here!" he said excitedly.

"Yes! Hot tub for the win!" Sabriena laughed before she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him fiercely. Oh, it would be so nice to know that he was staying for good. She cradled his face in both hands, resting her forehead against his, rubbing their noses together. "I love you."

Tien smiled at them both. "Of course we want you here," he said, reaching over and placing a hand on Goku's shoulder. He leaned in and stole a kiss of his own from Goku, smiling. The excitement he felt in his chest was building, making him grin like a fool. "Let's go get your stuff. Right now."

The Saiyan smiled widely at them and nodded, "Yeah! It shouldn't take us long! I don't have much stuff there to take anyway." He laughed and twirled Sabriena around in the water a moment before he stopped and grabbed both of their hands and teleported them to his house.

He paused a moment, noticing a breeze and looked down, scratching at his head, "Oh right. Clothes."

"Clothes are always an afterthought with you, aren't they?" Tien asked dryly, crossing his arms over his chest, giving Goku an unimpressed look.

"Ah, you two look better without clothes anyway," Sabriena commented, looking around the house. "So, what goes first, baby?" She spied the dreamcatcher hanging in the window and went to it, reaching for it. "Oh! Definitely don't want to forget this. Gramma would kill you if you left it behind." She paused and pulled her hand back just before her fingers reached it. "Eh, maybe you better get that. I don't feel like I should touch it."

Goku chuckled and walked over to the dreamcatcher and picked it up, smiling softly. "It drove Chichi nuts that she couldn't take this down and throw it away," he said happily, "And let's see." He stuck his tongue out at the couch, "Leave that old thing. I just need my clothes and um… should I bring any of Goten's things with me? Gosh, what about a bed for him? I suppose he could sleep in the bed with us when he comes to visit."

Sabriena went stiff at the mention of Goten. She hadn't even thought about that. Oh well, they'd cross that bridge when they got to it. "Uh, maybe just your stuff for right now?" she said uncertainly, looking at Tien.

"Let me look at his bed," Tien said. "If it's too big for the cabin, we can figure out something else for him." He walked down the hall to the little bedroom, frowning at the full-sized bed there. He returned to the living room, scratching at the back of his neck. "Eh, sorry, Goku, but I don't think it's going to fit. We can figure out something, though, for the weekends when you get him. Is… is that okay?"

Goku nodded, smiling. "Sure thing!" he said before he walked up the stairs, going over to the little dresser with his clothes in it. He mostly wore his gi, but he had a few jeans and regular shirts he tossed into a duffle bag. He went over to the closet and pulled out his one suit, still untouched since that day in court. He snorted and stared at it a moment.

Sabriena leaned against the doorframe to his bedroom, wrinkling her nose at the suit in his hands. It was a god-awful tan color and it didn't suit him at all. "Leave that thing behind, babe," she suggested. "If you ever need a suit again, I'll buy you a nice one that looks good on you. You'd look much better in navy blue than in that thing."

Goku snorted and put it back on the hook and closed the door. "If you can get me one that isn't so stiff and uncomfortable, I'd be happy. Suits just aren't my look," he said before he turned around, looking at the rest of the room a moment before he went into the bathroom and got his toothbrush and a few other things. "I think this is it," he said, coming back out and seeing her still leaning against the doorframe, in her naked glory. He smiled at her, setting his things on the bed and walked over to her, tugging her into his arms and rested his head on hers, "Thank you. For everything."

She smiled against his bare chest, listening to the comforting sound of his heartbeat. "I'm just so happy you're with us," she sighed, sliding her arms around his waist. "You and Tien are the best things that have ever happened to me. I've never been so happy." She kissed at his skin, nuzzling against him. "Gods, I love you."

Goku smiled down at her, lifting her chin and leaning down, kissing her long and slowly. "Come on," he said after a moment, "Let's go get the hot tub and go home."


	18. Piece by Piece

Tien woke up the next morning, smiling to himself as the memory of the previous day came back to him. The party at Gohan's and Goku moving in with them, all of their friends still treating them the same as they always had. It was perfect. He sighed happily and rolled over, reaching for Sabriena, blinking when he realized she wasn't in bed. He yawned and sat up, looking around for her. The fire wasn't going yet, but maybe she'd decided to get up and cook breakfast for them outside. She had promised Goku a huge breakfast that morning to celebrate him moving in with them. He nudged Goku with the back of his hand. "Hey. Wake up," he said sleepily. "I think Sabriena's already up and at it this morning." He yawned again as he got out of bed and went to the wardrobe, pulling on his clothes. "Come on, let's see what she's fixing for breakfast."

Goku whined and pulled the covers back up over his shoulders, turning around in the squishy bed to look at Tien. He sighed happily, recalling the day before and he looked around the cabin. His new home. All was right with the world. To be accepted by his friends was a huge weight off of his shoulders. He stretched and sat up, yawning before he looked around for Sabriena. "What time is it? Did she really get up this early? And here I was hoping we could just spend most of the morning in bed." He pouted, but moved to get up. He went over to the water basin and poured water into the bowl so he could splash his face. "Where is she? Outside?"

"I guess so," Tien said, heading out into the bright, early morning sunlight. He squinted and rubbed at his eyes for a moment before he realized that the fire pit was empty. He frowned at it and walked around the edge of the cabin, looking over at the chicken coop. The chickens were still inside and there was no sign of Sabriena anywhere. "Sabriena?" he called, walking farther around the cabin to the garden. He was waking up now, worry starting to build in his chest. "Sabriena!" he yelled louder, his voice echoing around the woods. "Where is she?" he wondered aloud.

Goku emerged from the cabin a few moments later, dressed in his usual clothes, stretching and feeling his back pop. He had been expecting to smell the campfire going, hear the sizzle of breakfast cooking, but there was nothing. He frowned, "Well, that isn't like her. Did she maybe go out to get some ingredients for breakfast in the woods?" He peered around, trying to decide where she went, but there were so many of their own footprints on the ground, it was impossible to tell what was what.

Tien narrowed his eyes as another realization dawned on him. "Dog?" he called, looking around for the big Great Dane. He'd slept inside last night, but now Tien didn't see him anywhere. He let out a loud, shrill whistle and slapped his thigh, "Dog! C'mere, boy!" He waited patiently, but there was no sign of Dog, either. He went quiet for a minute, concentrating, trying to sense Sabriena's energy. Fear curled around his heart then; he couldn't feel her anywhere. "Goku, something's wrong," he said, his throat going tight. "I can't… I can't sense her energy, can you?"

Goku felt the first tendrils of fear curling around his chest, squeezing his lungs and making it hard to breathe. What was going on? He focused hard, reaching out with his senses, trying to pick out Sabriena's energy, but there was nothing. He looked back up at Tien, horrified, "I can't… she's gone. There's nothing around for miles that even feels like her energy." He frowned and tried again, broadening his searching, reaching out until he felt Vegeta's energy at Capsule Corp, Piccolo's energy at the Lookout, but still nothing. "Tien, I can't find her!" He looked around, trying to see if he could feel out Dog, but there were too many animals in the woods.

Tien could feel a panic filling his chest, his mind. He tried to calm his breathing, his mind racing. If she was hurt, he should've been able to feel it. It was part of their bond they'd made the night they got married. But he felt nothing. He didn't understand it at all. "We're going to have to look for her the old fashioned way," he stated. "If you find her, instant transmission to me with her, okay? If I find her, I'll come straight back here. You'll be able to sense my energy and can come straight to us. I don't know what's going on, but we have to find her!"

Goku looked seriously over at Tien. "What could have happened to her? Did she wander off into the woods last night? How well does she know this place? Could she have gotten lost? But that doesn't make any sense at all, I should still be able to sense her!" He turned and hurried off into one section of the woods different than the path Tien had been facing. His eyes scanned the ground, the trees, anything that could point him to his love. Gods… his love. His first real love, finally found and admitted. Just moved in and now this. What was going on?!

Tien took to the sky, flying just above the trees, his eyes scanning the ground beneath him. He couldn't fathom why he couldn't sense her energy. It wasn't like her to wander off like this without telling him where she was going. And if Goku couldn't sense her energy, there was no way he could teleport to where she was. He harshly rubbed the heel of his hand against his eyes, refusing to let himself tear up. She was okay. She had to be okay. He was still alive and he couldn't feel any pain, so that meant she was still alive and unhurt somewhere, right? Perhaps she was suppressing her energy for some reason. But what that reason was, he had no idea.

Goku was getting frustrated by the second, every moment he didn't see Sabriena, the panic rose in his chest and he could almost feel his world starting to crumble. There was a flash of white in the distance that caught his eye and hope sprang up in his chest and he rushed off towards it, "Sabriena!?" He shouted, jumping over a rotting log and coming to a dead stop. "Dog!" he cried out, rushing forward and dropping to his knees next to the animal. Blood matted his flank, staining his brilliant fur. "Dog! Please. Please be okay!" He reached out, placing a gentle hand on the dog's side, feeling for a heartbeat, breath, anything. "Come on boy," he pleaded.

Dog weakly opened an eye, a pitiful whine issuing from his throat at the feel of Goku's comforting hand on him. He lifted his head, trying to lick at Goku, but whimpered and let his head fall back to the ground, his breathing labored.

Tien felt his heart sinking. It was getting late, he would lose the light soon, and there wasn't a sign of Sabriena anywhere. He didn't understand it at all. This was the worst feeling in the entire world, not knowing where his wife was. After all the happiness of yesterday, now he was back to feeling miserable. He didn't know what he would do if he had somehow lost her. That was the whole point of binding his life to hers was so that they would never be separated. "Sabriena?!" he called weakly, dropping next to a tree, leaning a hand hard against the trunk. He was exhausted from searching all day. "Where are you?" He paused to feel again for her energy, but found nothing. The next second, though, he felt Goku's energy jump from some place in the woods back to the cabin. His hope lifted, a huge sigh of relief escaping his lips. Goku must've found her somewhere. With the last bit of his energy, he flew back to the cabin as fast as he could. "Goku!" he cried as he dropped into the yard. "You found her?"

Goku winced as he heard Tien's excited voice, and he shook his head, stepping away to show him Dog, laying on the ground, still struggling to breathe. "Tien, he's injured, something hurt him. I think whatever hurt him may have taken Sabriena." He knelt back next to Dog, rubbing at his head, shushing him when he tried to get up. "No," he sobbed, "You lay still. It's going to be alright. Tien! Is there anything we can do?!"

Tien rushed forward, dropping to his knees next to Dog. "Oh, no," he choked, seeing the blood on Dog's side. He hastily wiped at his eyes, his hands shaking. "Easy, boy," he soothed, taking a deep breath, trying to clear his mind. He hadn't practiced as much as he should have, but he didn't have a choice now. He had to try. He remembered sitting with Sabriena by the riverside, drawing in the magickal energy from nature. He closed his eyes, concentrating, sweat running down the side of his face. Ever so slowly, a soft light began to glow around his hands and he gently laid them over the wound, willing the energy into it, trying to get it to heal. Dog whimpered again, looking over his shoulder at Tien, but let his head fall back to the ground a second later. "Come on, boy. Please," Tien begged quietly, concentrating even harder. He couldn't let Dog die; Sabriena would never forgive him. Dog was more than a pet, he was a member of their family and Tien thought his heart might break if they lost him.

Goku choked back a sob as he carefully patted Dog's head, watching, praying that Tien's healing powers would work. He hadn't realized that Tien knew magick, but quickly realized Sabriena must have taught him. Ever so slowly, he could see the tension in Dog starting to fade away and he let out a breath of relief. He could see Tien looking terrible, his energy was waning and he was starting to sway. He reached out and put a hand on the other man's shoulder to steady him. Gods, this day was so messed up. "You did it, Tien. He looks much better now." His voice was on the verge of crying, someone had taken Sabriena and hurt Dog. Maybe they had hurt Sabriena as well.

Tien fell back, pressing his hands to his eyes, fighting the sob that tore at his throat. Where was his wife? None of this made any sense. He was furious and scared; Goku had to be right. Someone had to have taken her. But who? Who would want to do that to them? He sat up again, realization dawning on him. "The Atlantians," he growled low in his throat. "Or those two Saiyans who escaped. I bet they're behind this!" His hands clenched into fists, his arms shaking with rage. "I swear to God, when I get my hands on them, they're dead!" He felt sick to his stomach, remembering the day Hybris had hacked his heels open with the axe. At least that witch was dead. But Enye had survived. So had Fasha and Durian, the Saiyans. But why them? They had bigger issues with Vegeta than himself or Sabriena. Unless they were angry with her for killing Kadar. A dark look crossed Tien's features. "Someone is going to suffer for this."

Goku felt like he swallowed a block of ice. "I can't feel her anywhere," Goku said hesitantly. "Do you... You don't think that she's been..." Gods he didn't want to say it. If he said it, it only made the idea more solid in his mind. He couldn't have lost her, he just found her! It wasn't fair, he thought bitterly, every time he had a shred of happiness, the world sought to sever it from him.

Tien pressed his lips thin, shaking his head. "There's no way," he answered quietly, not looking at Goku. "You know how Sabriena and I can feel what each other is feeling if the sensation is intense? Like when I take a really hard hit in training and she can feel it? Or she gets ridiculously happy and then I can't stop smiling? It's because of our bond." He paused and frowned down at his hands in his lap. "If Sabriena was dead, I would be, too. Our lives are bound together. She and I cannot live without the other. I know she's still alive somewhere."

Goku blinked at him, feeling his heart stopping at that admission. He never understood the true depth of their love until that moment. A horrible feeling rose up, twisting itself around his chest. If one of them died, he lost both of them? He could feel the blood draining from his face, his eyes stinging as they filled with tears once again. His voice was barely a whisper when he realized he said anything, "What?"

"I couldn't stand to live a moment without her, Goku. The night I married her, I bound my heart, my soul, my life to hers. And she to me. We will never be apart. I want to hold her hand when we walk into the otherworld."

Goku swallowed harshly, but nodded at his lover. He felt so numb as his mind turned over the new information. He could respect that wish, that want, but just not this soon. He just found this new life and if whoever had Sabriena decided she was better off dead… He clenched his eyes shut, fighting back the sob that got caught in his throat. They couldn't do that. Not yet. "We're going to find her. She's going to be just fine," he said, not sure who he was trying to convince; Tien or himself. The other horror dawned on him. Both Tien and Sabriena had died once before and had been revived by the dragon. "Neither of you can be revived," Goku whispered, the realization hitting him so hard it sent him reeling.

Tien looked over at Goku, seeing the pain on his face, realizing the fear he must've felt in that moment. "Goku, when we go, you'll still have plenty to live for. You'll be alright. You'll have Goten and Gohan, Lindsey, Phoenix… They all love you..." He reached over and squeezed the Saiyan's shoulder. "Besides, I'm not planning on going anywhere for a long time. And neither is she. We're going to find her. Somehow." He paused, getting quickly to his feet as he felt a familiar energy approaching. It took him a minute to realize who it was. "What's Bulma doing out here?" he asked, looking to the sky as he saw her car approaching.

Goku looked up and watched as the car landed in the yard and the blue haired woman got out. Her face as an ashen grey and she clutched at something tightly in her hand. It looked like a photograph.

Bulma pressed her lips thin, her heart pounding a mile a minute as she got out. Tien and Goku didn't look much better and she knew the horror of what it meant. "Fuck," she breathed and walked over to them. "I need to buy you all a satellite phone." She offered the photo out to Tien, "Vegeta found this in the mailbox this afternoon. No return address. Just this picture and the instructions on the back."

Tien's heart hammered against his ribs as he took the photo with a shaking hand, a choked sob escaping his lips the instant he saw it. It was Sabriena, lying on her side with her hands bound behind her back, silver duct tape across her mouth, her face bruised and bloody. But it was her eyes that absolutely killed him, the terror he could see in them. "Oh, gods!" Not his wife. Who could have done this? What did they want? He flipped the photo over, seeing the note on the back.

'_Be at Capsule Corp at 9 am sharp. Wait by the phone for further instructions. Do not involve the authorities or you will get her back piece by piece.'_

"The hell is this?!" Tien roared. He gripped the photo in his hand so hard, it started to crumple, his shoulders shaking with rage. This was beyond low, taking his wife to try to get at him. What sort of a sick bastard would do such a thing?

Goku reached up, taking the photo from Tien and he looked at it, his gut lurching as he saw Sabriena. The fear in her eyes, the blood and bruises on her skin. He was horrified as suddenly everything he knew was crashing down around him. He could really lose them. Both of them at the same time and then what would he do? He had given his heart to Sabriena and opened up to Tien in a way he never thought possible. After twenty years of being abused in a marriage, he only had the short time of the most satisfying relationship in his life and now it was being ripped away from him. "We have to find her, Tien," Goku insisted with every fiber of his being, "Where is she? Where was this taken?! Don't you have like, analyzers for this stuff?"

Bulma shook her head, looking sadly at the ground. "I'm sorry, Goku, but it's just a picture. I can't even begin to imagine how you both are feeling right now, but some coward has her. Vegeta doesn't think it's the Atlantians or the Saiyans that escaped. It's too much trouble he said and that their first targets wouldn't have been you both." She ran a hand through her hair, biting her lip, "I don't know who or what did this, but they are going to pay. We are going to get her back. We just have to play this smart, figure out what they want and get her back. It could be for money, it could be for revenge. I don't know. Whatever you need, I'll give it to you. No matter what the cost."

"If it's not them, then who the hell else would it be?" Tien demanded. "All of our other enemies have been destroyed. This doesn't make sense!" He turned away from her, clenching his hands into fists as he screamed in rage, dropping to his knees. His shoulders slumped and he bowed his head, breathing heavily. "None of this makes any sense," he said weakly. "Why her? Why would anyone want to hurt her?" He shook his head, rubbing at his eyes. "And why can't we sense her? I can't feel her energy anywhere! I can't feel her emotions like I used to! She's in pain and I can't feel that either! What is happening?!" Had their bond somehow been broken? There was no way. He knew that, deep down in the core of his being, he knew that was impossible, no matter what anyone else did to them. He just couldn't fathom who on earth could've been responsible for this.

Bulma shook her head, "I don't know. Vegeta is getting a hold of Jenny and the others. If you can't feel her through that bond you share with her, maybe she can explain why," she said, "I just do not know. You both can come back with me to Capsule Corp now or be there in the morning. Just don't be late. Gods I would hate to think of what would happen." She cut herself off, seeing Goku wilting on the ground. They both looked exhausted and worn out, they must have been searching for her all day long. "Come back with me, I'll get you guys a hot meal and you can prepare for the day ahead tomorrow."

Tien shook his head. "No. I'm not hungry anyway. We'll be there first thing in the morning," he said. He didn't think he could sleep anyway. He wanted to go back out and search for her, but now he didn't even have the slightest clue as to where to look. She could've been anywhere in the world. He forced himself back to his feet, wavering slightly but managing to stay upright. "Thank you, Bulma," he said quietly. "We'll be at Capsule Corp bright and early. Does…" he paused and swallowed, "does everyone else know about this?"

Bulma looked at her friend, thinking a moment before she spoke, "I don't know. Jenny is one of Sabriena's closest friends. I can't imagine that she wouldn't tell Lindsey about this. Piccolo will know as soon as Vegeta tells Jenny. I'm sorry to say, but everyone is soon going to know what's happened."

"That's okay," Tien said. He frowned, but continued, "I don't like asking favors, but we may need their help."

Goku felt like crying, he certainly didn't feel like eating and he pushed himself up. "Let me take you home," he said weakly.

Bulma pressed her lips together, laying a hand on her childhood friend's arm. "Don't worry, you two. I know you will find her and get her out of this. I don't know what is going on, but let's be prepared for the worst, hope for the best. Bring Dog with you tomorrow," she said; she had noticed the blood still in the dog's fur and could guess as to what had happened. "We will get the bastards who dared to harm you guys."

"I know we will," Tien said firmly. He didn't know how he was going to find Sabriena, but he was determined to get her back, no matter what the cost. "And whoever is behind this is going to be sorry they ever laid a hand on my wife. They will pay for this." He could feel a cold fury settling into his chest. He was ready for a fight, he was ready to do anything, anything at all, to save the woman he loved.

Dog whimpered and crawled to Tien, looking up at him with sad eyes. Tien knelt and rubbed at Dog's face. "Don't worry, boy. We'll get her back. I swear it."

Goku took Bulma home, giving her a hug before he went back to the cabin. He suddenly felt out of place. It was so odd to not have Sabriena there with the two of them. Laughing, cooking, reading. It was suddenly so very quiet and he didn't know what to do. He looked at Tien and felt an awkwardness settling over him; it had never been just the two of them before. Well, it had been, but then that had been before they had this relationship. "What do we do now?"

Tien shook his head numbly and shrugged. "I don't know," he muttered, turning and going into the cabin. He felt dead inside, like his arms and legs were made of lead. He frowned at Sabriena's empty chair at the table. Gods, he felt like he was going to be sick. He heard Goku enter the house behind him and close the door. "I don't understand it," Tien said, his voice quiet and heavy. "Who would do this? She hasn't hurt anyone. I haven't bothered anyone in years. I know you haven't. I don't understand why someone would do this to us." He scrubbed at his face with his hands before he spun around, anger blazing in his eyes. "We were happy! We were all finally happy! And now this?! Aren't we EVER going to get one day where no one bothers us?! I just want to be left alone!"

Goku winced at his outburst, but nodded, going to the table to sit down on his stump for a chair, leaning over and resting his head on the cool surface. He closed his eyes, seeking out Sabriena, not with energy, just his mind. Trying to reach out to her on some level to let her know they were coming for her, that it would be alright. He thought over who they could have made mad recently, but no one came to mind save for the Atlantians and Saiyans. "Maybe Vegeta is wrong, maybe it was someone from the war. I just don't know who would want to hurt Sabriena like this, hurt us like this." He snorted, "I would say Chichi, but she already insisted she answers to no one. She's licking her wounds."

"Chichi's not smart enough to pull something like this off anyway," Tien muttered, sitting down heavily in his chair. He scratched at Dog's ears as the big dog laid his head in Tien's lap. "God, I feel so damn helpless right now," he admitted. He rubbed at his eyes with his free hand, looking over to Goku, his best friend, his lover. "What are we going to do?" he asked weakly. "I can't stand this. It feels so empty without her here."

Goku nodded, knowing exactly what Tien met. He didn't know how to make this right, how to make this situation better. He reached across the table and took Tien's hand that was laying there, threading his fingers through the other man's. He sighed and looked at the connection. "It doesn't feel right without her here. Like a piece is missing," he said sadly, "I don't know if I can sleep like this, knowing she's out there somewhere, alone and afraid, hurting."

Tien gently pulled his hand away and got to his feet again. "We have to try. We'll be useless tomorrow if we don't get some sleep. We need to be at our best so we can figure out who took her and get her back." He stripped away his shirt and pants before crawling into the bed. "If you're hungry, go ahead and eat something. But I don't think I can eat right now," he called over his shoulder. He stared sadly at the empty space in the bed and grabbed Sabriena's pillow, hugging it tightly to his chest, smelling the honeysuckle left behind from her hair. He prayed that their bond wasn't somehow broken. If she died, he wanted to go with her. He couldn't stand to live without her now.

Goku felt his heart break a little when Tien pulled away and he pressed his lips together, closing his eyes and stood up. It wasn't right, without Sabriena, it was as if their relationship was on hold or something. He looked to the firepit, but he wasn't hungry. "I'll be outside. Sleep under the stars or something," he said quietly, moving towards the door.

Tien was hurt at that. He already felt incredibly alone without Sabriena and now Goku was going to sleep outside. He curled tighter around the pillow, feeling like he was losing everything that mattered to him. "Suit yourself," he muttered darkly, refusing to let his voice crack. Maybe Goku just needed some space, some time to be alone with his thoughts. He knew how much he loved Sabriena, too. He couldn't really blame the Saiyan; he had let his temper show again and he knew he was putting off cold vibes. Still, he hadn't meant to push Goku away. He just didn't know what to do. He was scared and lonely and dear gods, all he wanted was one single day of peace.

Goku paused, his hand on the door, looking back at Tien, hearing the way his voice had changed. Was Tien mad at him? Did he maybe somehow think that this was his fault? "Tien," he started and stopped, not sure how to do this. If Tien was mad at him, he couldn't tell. The other had never really been mad at him before. His heart ached and a loneliness settled around his heart, making him hurt again. His voice was merely a whisper when he spoke, "Can I sleep in here with you?"

"Yeah," Tien answered quietly, feeling a slight relief ease into his chest. He didn't want to be alone. He nearly snorted at that. After all those years of solitude, now he didn't want to be left by himself. He'd gotten so used to Sabriena being there with him, and then Goku after that, he didn't know what to do with himself if he was alone now. He let his eyes fall closed, trying to relax, trying to force himself to calm down enough so that maybe he could get some sleep. "You should know I'd never make you sleep outside," he said, still not turning to look at the other man. "I wouldn't treat you like that."

Goku could have kicked himself, hearing the sincerity and pain in the other man's voice. He nodded and stripped down, moving to the bed and crawled under the covers, turning towards his best friend as he settled down in the warmth. It felt odd, not having Sabriena there. The empty space between them felt like a gaping chasm. He swallowed hard and scooted closer, reaching under the covers and slipping his arm around Tien's waist. "I know… I just," He paused, thinking about what he had been trying to do, "I didn't think."

"'s okay," Tien said thickly. "I can't think straight either." He exhaled a slow breath, warring with himself between knowing he needed sleep and wanting to expend the nervous energy that was keeping him awake. This was his worst fears realized - Sabriena was gone and at the moment, there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. The next morning felt like it was years away. His entire world was falling apart and he was helpless to stop it. He shifted around in the bed, trying to find a more comfortable spot, but no matter what he did, he couldn't fall asleep. He let out a growl of frustration and rolled to his back, staring up at the rafters. "I can't do this. I have to get to sleep, but my mind just won't stop."

Goku couldn't do this either. He couldn't fall asleep, not while she was out there. He had to get up, he had to do something. Goku let out a long sigh as he sat up and pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes, scrubbing at his face. To sit idly by while Sabriena was in danger. He let his fingers slip up into his hair and he tugged at the strands, he didn't want to lose anyone, but if he lost Tien and Sabriena. He couldn't calm his breathing. He had to get up, exhaust himself until he passed out.

Tien turned over, looking at Goku. "What are you doing?" he asked, seeing the Saiyan stirring restlessly on the bed. He looked rough and Tien supposed that he himself didn't look any better. He sighed, rubbing at his eyes again as Goku moved to sit up.

"I can't sleep."

Tien frowned. "Goku, you have to." If they were too tired tomorrow, if they overslept somehow, he couldn't bear to think of what might happen to Sabriena. But this was killing him. He couldn't just lay there and let his thoughts keep him awake all night. Maybe it would be better to get up, try to wear himself out to the point where he was just absolutely exhausted.

Goku shook his head. "Can't make my brain shut up."

Tien sighed. He wasn't going to be able to sleep. He kicked off the covers and got out of bed. "C'mon," he said as he pulled his pants back on and headed out into the dark. He was still seething with anger and he knew Goku had to be, too. This was the only way they were ever going to get any sleep at all.

Goku followed, his bare feet cold on the hardwood floor, pausing to pull his own clothes back on. He didn't know what they were doing, but anything was better than facing the empty space on the bed.

Tien had walked out into the yard and turned to face Goku. He dropped his leg back and raised his arms defensively. "Don't hold back."

Goku nearly sobbed out in relief and roared as he let his power level soar, screaming out all of his frustrations as his hair flashed to gold, his eyes a seafoam green as he leveled his gaze at Tien. He screamed as he charged at him, his fists flying. He had too much energy, too much anger; there would be no sleep that night. There would be no sleep until Sabriena was back safe in their arms.


	19. The First Task

Goku woke up the next morning, the memories of yesterday hitting him hard and he felt horrible. He and Tien had spent most of the night sparring. If you could call it that, more like an all-out brawl punching and kicking until they couldn't move. Something wasn't right. The sun was shining birds singing. He sat bolt upright, looking around the yard, his lover nowhere in sight. He was alone. "TIEN?!" he shouted as he got to his feet. "TIEN?!"

Tien came running at the frightened sound of Goku's voice, nearly skidding as he rounded the edge of the cabin. "Goku?" he asked, looking quickly around, but seeing no sign of danger, he heaved a sigh. "Are you okay?"

Goku gasped in relief and his knees gave out he collapsed to the ground. "I thought you were gone..."

Tien crouched down next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down," he soothed. "I was just taking care of Sabriena's chickens. She'll kill us when she gets back if we don't take care of them."

There was something comforting about the way Tien said "when" instead of "if." Goku nodded, breathing heavily. "What time is it?"

"About six," Tien answered, sitting back and resting his arms on his knees, surveying the yard. He sighed at the big ruts cut into the ground, a couple of the trees that had snapped from the energy blasts they'd fired off last night. Ah, well. At least it would save him time cutting trees for firewood later.

Goku ran a hand through his hair, looking around at the damage. Nothing but sorrow plagued his mind as he looked it over. "We're going to get her back," he said, trying to convince himself. Maybe if they got the kidnappers whatever they wanted, they could even bring her home later that day. His spirit lifted at the thought, but then he knew how strong Sabriena was, someone knew what they were doing when they took her.

"I know we are," Tien answered. He sighed and got to his feet, brushing his pants off. "We should probably head over to Capsule Corp. I can't just sit around here and count the seconds. At least if we're there, you know, maybe it won't seem like we're just doing nothing." He whistled for Dog, a small smile pulling at his lips as Dog bounded over to him, looking perfectly healthy again. "Good boy."

Goku managed a smile for Dog and reached down, scratching him behind his ears. "You want to maul the people who did this?" He reached out and linked his arm with Tien's as his lover made sure to grasp their furry friend before he teleported them to Capsule Corp. He looked around as they stood in one of the living rooms, he recognized the room as the one he had transported to after the war, after Chichi had left him.

Speaking of Chichi… Tien scowled when he saw her standing in the living room, demanding to know what was going on. "What the hell is she doing here?" he growled.

Chichi whipped around at the sound of his voice, sneering at him and her ex-husband. "I'm here to pick up my son!" she snapped. "Gohan told me to meet him here to take Goten home. But it's obvious something is going on around here and I want to know what you all are up to!" She paused and looked at them again, "So, where's your wife?" she asked, putting an emphasis on the last word that made it sound like it was something dirty. "She finally have enough sense to run away from you two?"

Goku's face hardened and he narrowed his eyes at Chichi. "Someone's kidnapped her. They told us to be here at nine and around a phone. So don't talk about her like she's trash!" He looked around, wondering if he could get in a quick hug with Goten before Chichi dragged his son away again.

"HA!" Chichi laughed. "Good riddance! That's what she gets for hanging out with the likes of you two." She crossed her arms, a satisfied smirk playing across her lips. "I wouldn't worry about it too much. With that mouth of hers, they're bound to bring her back before too long. No kidnapper could stand to listen to that."

Tien was seeing red; no matter how much Chichi and Sabriena disliked each other, there was absolutely no reason for Chichi to say such things. He was just getting ready to tell her exactly what he thought about her when Jenny and Catie walked into the room, Jenny's shout interrupting him.

"You shut your fucking mouth you coldhearted bitch!" she growled as she stalked into the living room. She had been standing in the kitchen, talking with Catie about the situation when she felt Goku and Tien's energy appear. Hearing Chichi's shrill voice insulting her friend like that. It made her blood boil. "Wish they would have kidnapped you instead, no one would give a fuck."

Chichi whipped around to look at Jenny. "You watch your mouth when you're speaking to me! Your friend got what she deserves for being a whore. Wouldn't surprise me if it's only a matter of time before the rest of you go the same way as her."

Jenny's eyes flashed to blue, her short hair a swirling mass of water. "I will speak to you the way I think you deserve it. Don't you dare call Sabriena a whore!" she shouted and she drew her hand back into a fist, swinging hard at the other woman.

Vegeta stopped Jenny just in time, catching her fist in his hand, leaning in close to her. "Don't," he said, throwing Chichi a filthy look. "Trust me, I would love nothing more than to watch you destroy this insufferable cow. But we have bigger problems to deal with today than bailing you out of jail."

Jenny was seething mad, gritting her teeth as she glared daggers at the black haired woman. "Oh but it'll WORTH EVERY GODDAMN PENNY! YOU CALL HER THAT AGAIN YOU BITCH. I'LL RIP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF!" She snorted and backed off, letting Vegeta pull her back. Her hair dropped back to the short brown and she gave another glare at Chichi before she turned and stalked out of the room, her fists still shaking.

"Yeah, you're lucky he's protecting you!" Chichi shouted after Jenny, provoking her even more. She dared her to lay one hand on her. She'd remind them all just how good of a fighter she had been in her day.

Jenny's hair turned back to the watery blue in the blink of an eye, a deadly water magick forming in her hand. All she could see was red as she turned back, Chichi in her sights.

"CATHERINE, STOP HER!" Vegeta ordered, pulling at Jenny's waist. She had one arm on the doorframe, the other aiming the water blast at Chichi. "Goddammit, Jennifer!"

Tien crossed his arms, an appreciation for Jenny growing in his chest. "Let her go, Vegeta."

Vegeta scowled at the taller man and shook his head, still pulling on Jenny, trying to rip her from the doorframe but not injure her at the same time.

Catie peeled Jenny's fingers from the door and grabbed her other arm, lowering it. "Not worth it," Catie growled. All anyone could hear was Jenny's screaming growls of rage as Vegeta carried her back to the Gravity Room.

Catie turned and fixed Chichi with a scathing look. "Good thing the kidnapper didn't mistake you for still being his wife. No one would bother to rescue you." And she whipped through the door and down the hall.

Bulma walked into the room, watching her mate and daughters head back towards the gravity room before she looked at Tien and Goku, offering them an apologetic smile before her lips fell to a frown as she looked to Chichi. "You could show some more tact you know. You used to be a better person. Where did she go?"

"I'm still the same person!" Chichi cried. "It's the rest of you who have changed! Honestly, Bulma, I still think-"

"Sorry we got here a little late," Gohan interrupted as he and Lindsey walked in, Goten and Phoenix in tow.

"I have to go," Chichi said, sticking her nose in the air, and storming over to Goten, grabbing his hand. "Come on, let's go."

"I need you to take Phoenix, too," Gohan reminded her.

Chichi seemed to clench her jaw, narrowing her eyes at him, but huffed and hauled the baby up on her hip. "Fine. But you better come pick him up as soon as you're done here!"

"Wait a moment, Chichi," Goku said as he stepped forward, kneeling down, "Goten, come here kiddo." He smiled as Goten ran over to him, and enveloped him in a warm hug, snuggling his face into the wild hair and breathed him in, holding him close. He closed his eyes, it made things a little better, holding his boy so close after such a loss. "I love you, son. Don't ever forget that."

"I love you, too, Daddy," Goten said quietly. He really didn't want to leave with his mother being in such a mood. He squeezed his dad a little tighter and gave him a big kiss on the cheek before he reluctantly let go and followed his mother out the door.

* * *

Vegeta drug Jennifer back to the Gravity Room with him, fighting the overwhelming urge to release both his daughters upon that vile woman.

Jenny couldn't see straight as she sparred against her father and Catie, their energy had taken a huge blow when they had heard the news that Sabriena had been kidnapped. However, that blasted woman renewed what energy they had and they were all beating the hell out of each other instead of killing Chichi. Jenny slung water attacks this way and that. The mere attacks weren't enough and she spit out all the different ways she could think of that they could do to kill Chichi and dispose of the body without anyone being the wiser. "Or we could fucking vaporize the body and shrug our shoulders when they come looking for her. IF ANYONE BOTHERS." She ducked at the duel attack from both Catie and Vegeta at the same time, dropping to the ground as she tried and sweep one of them off their feet.

"I know where there's a hog farm," Catie growled. "You know those things will eat everything, including bone? She doesn't necessarily have to be dead when we feed her to them, either!" Bloody, gory images of Chichi being eaten alive by nasty, dirty hogs danced in her mind, making her smile.

"Amateurs," Vegeta hissed. "Don't you know the only way to dispose of a body is to slowly dissolve it in hydrochloric acid? Feet first while they're still breathing."

Catie paused and blinked at him. "That was dark, 'Geta,"

He punched her swiftly, knocking her across the room. "NEVER LET YOUR GUARD DOWN!" he shouted at her before he turned his attention to Jenny. He still didn't care for Sabriena, but that bitch of a woman had his blood boiling and he needed to blow off the steam. But even beyond that was Jenny's and Catie's need to use up their own worried energies.

Jenny backflipped out of the way as Vegeta took another jab at her, grinning as she panted from the effort, "I actually like acid. Can we suspend her over it with thumb screws or just let her dangle there enjoying the pain?!" She turned and hurled what was supposed to be a water attack at Vegeta. She startled herself as Vegeta dodged the water attack at the last second when her attack caught his foot, freezing it to the floor. Her eyes widened and a split second later she hit the emergency off button, signalling a halt in the spar before going over to her father, looking at the ice covering the man's foot. "What the hell now..."

"THE HELL DID YOU DO?" Vegeta shouted, looking down at his leg that was frozen to the floor. He tried to pull his leg free, but it felt more like cement than ice. He could already feel his toes going numb. "Seriously, what the hell is this?"

Jenny crouched down on the floor, a sour expression on her face as she poked at the ice encasing his limb. "The hell if I know. I'm so mad I can hardly think straight but this is new." She held a hand over it, focusing on calming herself and drawing the magick back into her body. The ice cracked and then finally melted away as it disappeared back into her. She held up her hand, forming a water ball attack in it, watching it as it hovered there, trying to turn it. Nothing happened for a moment and she huffed in frustration before she closed her eyes, thinking once again all that she'd like to do to that cold hearted bitch, tremors ran down her arm and there was a crackle in the air and when she opened her eyes again, she held an ice ball. "Interesting..." She looked back over at Vegeta. "You okay, Dad?

"Fine," he growled, crossing his arms over his chest, wiggling his toes inside his boot, trying to get the feeling back in them. He hated to think what would happen if she hit somebody with that full-force. They'd freeze to death within minutes.

Catie studied Jenny for a moment. "Why do you always come up with the weirdest shit?" she asked. "First that water-dragon-attack-thing and now you're trying to freeze off people's limbs?"

Jenny snorted and rolled her eyes. "Says the woman who puts razor sharp thorns all over her attacks." A wicked look over came her face. "Oh, we could string her up in barbed wire, rusted barb wire." Her face went sour and she stood up, turning in a rage and hurtling the ice ball at the opposite end of the gravity room where it exploded against the side of the wall, icing a portion of the room.

Vegeta couldn't stop the small smirk that pulled at his lips. His girls were deadly and unpredictable, passionate and intelligent, swift and calculating. A lethal combination on the battlefield. "Try that attack again," Vegeta challenged. "Let's see what it can do."

Jenny gritted her teeth, a frightening look crossed her face and she nodded before going back over to the gravity panel and punching in the code before she turned around, focusing under the strain of the weight pressing down on her. It was almost nothing to her at the moment, she was so PISSED OFF. She crossed her arms in front of her as she focused again, forming two ice balls in her hands this time. She stared hard at them as she wondered if she could shape them into some kind of projectile. Clearly in her mind, she imagined a spike she stared hard at them until they started to elongate, growing sharp. Her voice was deadly when she spoke, "Oh, this won't be fun if it hits you."

"IF being the operative word," Vegeta smirked. He let his hair flash to gold once more, curling his tail tighter around his waist as he watch Jenny with a wary eye, prepared to dodge her attack the second he saw her arm move. This was exciting; he was always interested to see what sort of new attacks they might come up with. This one certainly looked more deadly than anything Jenny had created before.

"Now you're in for it," Catie muttered, leaning back against the wall to watch.

Vegeta flicked his eye ever so slightly in Catie's direction and Jenny narrowed her eyes at him. Without warning, she spun and hurled one at Catie who ducked and the ice exploded behind her on the wall, precisely where her head had been. "Gotta be faster than that."

Jenny chuckled, it was a scary sound as she formed another one in her hands, this time seeing if she could break it up into several smaller little daggers of ice. She eyed both of them carefully. "I really do hope Bulma has some extra senzu beans on hand."

* * *

Lindsey sat down in a chair, looking miserable. She couldn't believe the way her mother-in-law was acting. And Goku looked so hurt when Chichi snatched Goten's hand and marched him out the door. "I should've told you to stay at home and keep Goten for a little longer," she muttered to Gohan. Poor little Goten was going to have to listen to his mother all day long now.

He sat down beside Lindsey, shaking his head. "No, I want to be here. I want to help if I can," he answered quietly.

Goku came over and crouched down in front of Lindsey, "Thanks for being here for us. For Sabriena." He wiped at his eyes, "I wish. I wish she was back with us. I can't imagine who would want to hurt her." He said sadly.

Lindsey shrugged and shook her head, playing with her bracelet. "I don't know, Dad," she answered. "We've been trying to figure out the same thing, but we can't think of anyone who would do this. Sabriena's never hurt anyone. I don't understand."

Goku looked at the dark beads. "That's pretty. Gohan, did you give that to her?"

Gohan shook his head.

"I borrowed it from Sabriena," Lindsey says quietly. "I forgot to give them back."

Goku's eyes widened and he took her wrist, looking more closely at the beads.

"Black pearls," Lindsey says. "Sabriena's favorite. All she ever wanted was black pearls... and everyone always gave her diamonds." Lindsey looked up, her eyes tearing. "She always wanted to be different, to have the rarest thing. That's what makes her happy. And... now that she's found it..." She couldn't continue. She bit back a sob and looked down at the floor and shrugged. "It just seemed appropriate to wear it today."

Goku pressed his lips into a thin line, staring at the strand of pearls. He'd give Sabriena black pearls, if that's what she wanted. He'd give her anything. He'd give anything just to have her back.

Bulma walked back into the room. "Who's going to answer the phone when it rings?"

"I am," Tien answered without hesitation.

"Okay," Bulma breathed, "Just... stay calm. You don't want to piss these people off and give them a reason to hurt her. Find out what they want, agree to whatever he says. We'll figure it out from there."

Tien nodded, casting a glance at the clock. Only five minutes until the phone would ring. His throat felt like it had gone dry, his hands felt sweaty and clammy. Gods, he was a nervous wreck on the inside. He licked his lips and glanced at the clock again. Three minutes. It felt like an eternity. Were these people really going to wait until the very last second to call? It certainly seemed so. He could feel the eyes of everyone else in the room on him as he stared at the house phone, wanting it to ring and at the same time, fearful of what he might hear once he answered it.

He nearly jumped as the shill ringing filled the room. It felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest and he looked at Bulma questioningly. She'd said something about trying to trace the call and he didn't want to answer until she gave the okay. At Bulma's nod, he pressed the speaker button, his voice a little rough as he spoke, "Hello?"

Goku held a hand to his mouth, moving to stand next to Tien as he spoke. His fear was in his throat, his ears straining to hear Sabriena's voice, to know that she was still safe. He reached up, squeezing Tien's shoulder.

The voice that came through the speaker was strange and mechanical sounding, an extremely deep tone, and it was easy for anyone to figure out that some sort of program was being used to distort it. "Hello, Tien Shinhan," the voice said. "I trust Son Goku is with you?"

"He is," Tien answered flatly. He stared hard at a spot on the wall, concentrating on nothing but that voice, trying to detect some trace of the real voice behind the mechanical distortion.

Goku swallowed the lump in his throat, speaking with what he hoped came across as a firm and serious voice. "I'm here. What about Sabriena? Do you have still have her?" he asked bitterly, "Is she safe?"

"Ahhh, Sa-brie-na," the voice mimicked, drawing out her name. "She refused to tell me who she was. She had plenty of other words for me, however. It's amazing the filthy language that came out of that… _pretty_… mouth of hers."

Tien felt sick inside at the way this person spoke about his wife. _ 'Dear gods, please protect her. Don't let her come to any more harm.'_ If this asshole put his hands on her like that, Tien was going to do more than just kill him. He would make that bastard suffer a slow and agonizing death and laugh the whole time he did it.

Goku frowned, he didn't like the way this person spoke. Something about it rang a bell deep in his head, like it was familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. "Can you put her on, can we talk to her? Just make sure you are telling the truth. I'm sure you understand that."

There was a scuffling sound on the other end of the phone, followed by the sound of ripping duct tape, and the most blood-curdling scream rang over the speaker, turning Tien's blood turns to ice. It was Sabriena's voice and in that moment he could feel her emotions. He didn't know how, but somehow hearing her voice had reopened the connection between them. It brought angry tears to his eyes, feeling the absolute terror from her.

"TIIIIIEEEEEEEN!" Sabriena's voice screamed. "GOOOKUUUUUU! Someone HELP MEEEE! Please! I don't know where I am! It's… it's like a -"

Tien heard a muffled _thump_ a split second before the right side of his head suddenly felt like it was splitting in half and Sabriena went silent. He grabbed his head, wincing in pain, growling, "You hurt her again and I will kill you."

Goku growled, "Sabriena, you listen! We are coming for you. You hear? We are going to get you out of there safely." He rubbed Tien's back and looked angrily down at the phone. "So, what is it you want? Money? Name your price."

There was a silence on the other end of the line for a moment before the voice spoke again. "No, no, I require no money from you."

"Well then what do you want?" Tien demanded, his patience wearing thin. He had the distinct impression that whoever this was, was enjoying this little game. "I just want my wife back! Tell us what you want from us and we'll get it for you."

"I'm afraid it's a bit more complicated than that," the slow, deep, mechanical voice replied. "Think of it as… more of a job. But first, I must ensure that you know how to follow directions. There was an unfortunate incident with our company recently. We've had certain items turn up… missing. The entire stock of extremely rare neodymium magnets was included amongst those items. As you are friends with Miss Briefs, I'm certain her company should have no issue finding some replacements for us."

Bulma's brow came together, rare neodymium magnets. It wouldn't be too hard to locate someone who had bought those if they were so rare. She made a note of it to do more extensive research later, if they could find Sabriena's location before the kidnapper got everything he wanted, the better.

Goku pressed his lips together. "Done. How many do you want and what's your address so we can hand deliver them to you?" he ground out.

"I require no less than one hundred of these magnets. There's an abandoned construction site on the north side of West City. Bring the items there and leave them. In exchange, there will be a box waiting for you. Return to Capsule Corp with the box and await further instructions. Do this, and then we can begin negotiations for the return of _Sabriena_."

Tien clenched his fists, trying to control his temper, but he felt his power level rising anyway. He had hoped this would be a quick exchange, that he could have his wife back by that night and they could just forget this entire thing even happened. "You," he snarled.

"Ah, ah, ah. Hold your temper, Tien. You never were very good at that. Bring the items I requested. Pick up the package. Wait for further instructions. Bring no one but yourself and Son Goku. I catch one whiff of that Namek or that pathetic excuse of a prince and the only package you'll be getting will be pieces of her. You have exactly five hours from now," the voice said and the line went dead.

Tien had to resist the urge to throw the phone across the room. He started pacing, rubbing at his face with his hands when he suddenly realized that the headache was gone. What the hell was going on?

Goku looked at Tien, a worried look on his face. "Are you alright? Are you still hurting from your bond?" he asked.

"I'm alright," Tien said quietly to Goku. "It stopped."

Bulma was already searching through her company's database, looking up the special magnets that the kidnapper requested, "It just doesn't make any sense, if all he wanted were these things, there are easier and faster ways to get them." She muttered angrily.

Everyone was dead quiet. Jenny closed her eyes remembering when Paige was kidnapped and she glanced over at Bulma who was typing furiously into her computer console.

"Did you get anything on that voice?"

Bulma shook her head. "I don't know what program he was using, but it's better than anything I have. I couldn't trace the call either. He had the smarts to have it rerouted through several sources, the bastard. The magnets though. I think he was making that up. He either didn't report the theft to the authorities, or he just wanted some bullshit to make you jump through hoops, see how far your loyalty goes." She banged her fist on the table with a resounding clang and drug her hand through her hair, "I'm sorry boys. You can have all the magnets we have in stock, I'll put a rush on the ones we don't have."

"Can we get them in time?" Tien asked. He heaved a sigh at Bulma's nod. He started pacing again, not knowing what to do. "So now what? We just sit here for the next four and a half hours until we have to go there? Gods…" And every minute that they had to wait was just that much longer that these people had his wife. He thought about it for a minute. "This person knows us. Whoever it is, he or she knows us, Goku."

Goku nodded. "The way they talked, there was something familiar about it, but I just can't put my finger on it, who it could be." He ran a hand through his hair, biting his lip.

Something was nagging at Jenny as well, but it was more to do with the sudden appearance and disappearance of Tien's pain, but she shook her head, it was probably nothing.

"I know, I know, I know," Tien agreed, racking his brain. "I can't figure it out, though. Just something about the way that voice spoke, but I can't place it." This was infuriating. He tried not to think about the way that voice had said his wife's name, but it just kept echoing in his head, making his stomach churn. He threw himself down on the couch, leaning his elbows on his knees, covering his face with his hands. "What are we gonna do?" he muttered miserably.

Goku frowned, ignoring the other people in the other room, who were talking quietly to themselves, or not at all. He sat down next to Tien, sliding his hand over the broad shoulders. He felt sick, he didn't want to hear Tien sound like that. That wasn't the Tien he knew. He leaned over, pressing his head against Tien's and spoke softly to him, "We will find her. We will do what he wants and get her back" His eyes went cold for a moment and his voice was just as icy, "And when we do, we make sure whoever he is that he can't hurt her or use us again. Or anyone else."

Jenny's hands balled into fists, hearing one of her closest friends tortured like that. This was one HELL of a day. Make that week. First Chichi, then Chichi again and now THIS. She took a deep shaky breath, exhaling loudly through her nose." I really would like to kill someone now..." she said, her voice deadly serious, no sarcasm, no humor.

"I offer my mother-in-law as sacrifice," Lindsey muttered, wiping at the tears in her eyes. She'd never heard Sabriena scream like that before and she never wanted to again. She felt helpless as she dragged her hands through her hair, letting out a long, slow exhale through pursed lips. "Fuck."

Her mouth twitched and she pressed her lips thin before muttering, "I'll go get the acid then..."

Bulma heard her phone ringing and reached for the little cell phone, opening it was a click, speaking to one of her managers of the storage compound, "Good, you have the parts? Bring them with what we have in storage to the house in an unmarked box. Good work." She sighed and clicked her phone shut, looking over at the couch the two men were sitting on. She spared a worried glance at Vegeta before she stood up and walked over. "Guys, I have all of what that creep asked for. I didn't know if you want to go over there now or what, but be careful. That's a rough side of town."

"Ah, don't worry, Bulma," Goku said, he was never so grateful before for her help. She really was one of the most amazing people he knew, "We can handle it."

She worried her lip a moment before she spoke up again, "I don't want to say it, but it has to be said. This guy, whoever he is. He isn't doing it because he needs this stuff. Whoever it is knows you and wants to hurt you in the worst way possible. It isn't about getting him what he wants and he gives you Sabriena back. You like this is what he wants." She paused, seeing Goku's horrified look. "All I am saying is that it might take us a hot second to find Sabriena and I have a feeling he is going to draw it out as long as he can. You both are more than welcome to stay here until Sabriena is back safe. That way I can at least keep an eye on you both, make sure you eat and sleep and everything you need."

Tien managed a nod for her. "Thank you, Bulma," he said quietly. He wasn't going to argue. In fact, he was grateful for the offer. He didn't want to go home without Sabriena there. He used to love the quiet, but now it was too much for him to handle. He couldn't face it without her.

He forced himself to his feet again, looking over at the door, wondering when this manager of Bulma's would show up with the magnets. "I wonder what they're for," he murmured. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out what was so special about these things or why anyone would be interested in stealing a bunch of magnets. He shook his head. The why didn't matter. All that mattered to him was getting these stupid things and getting one step closer to finding his wife.

Bulma looked at Tien. "Well come on silly, you see them all the time. I've used them to make the Capsule Cars for ages. Which is why I don't know why he wants them. Though, I have heard rumors of the more unsavory kind, people experimenting with the magnets. I'd be willing to place money he isn't doing anything of the legal sort with these magnets. He's not making flying cars though, I can assure you." She dug into her pocket, fishing out a capsule and handed it over "Here," she said, "You guys should drive. You might draw too much attention if you fly in."

Goku took it and nodded. He felt sick and wanted to do nothing more than to just seclude himself away from the world with Tien and Sabriena for an age or two. Maybe surfacing at some point in time to spend with Goten, Gohan, Lindsey and Phoenix.

Goku drove them, it felt so weird to drive a car, Tien in the passenger seat holding the box of magnets, both of them silent. The rundown warehouse was in a bad part of town, most of the buildings around were in disrepair. The Saiyan could hear gunfire through the windows as he drove along, looking for the location up ahead. He was exhausted, worry driving him insane. He wanted so badly to see Sabriena standing there waiting for them. He parked in front of the warehouse, the large sliding door to it wide open and he could see a small brown box sitting in the middle of it. "Think they lured us all the way out here to try to blow us up with a bomb?"

Tien frowned, thinking over Goku's words. "Maybe. I don't know, these people seem like they want to toy with us more than that. Just, be prepared for anything," he said hesitantly and got out of the car, carrying the box in his hands. It wasn't a very big box, but it was much heavier than he'd thought it would be. "Come on," he said and walked cautiously into the building, his senses on high alert, searching for any energy signal that might seem familiar to him. There was nothing. He set the box of magnets down and picked up the other box waiting for them, hearing something sliding around inside it. "We should wait until we get back to Capsule Corp before we open this just in case you're right. Maybe Bulma can scan it somehow and make sure it doesn't blow up in our faces. We don't need a repeat of that last battle."

Goku shuddered, holding a hand up to his eye. "Yeah, I'm ready to keep my eyeballs where they should be. Just, one second," he said, looking around the area, trying to find any clues that they could use, but the building was old, no one had been there in a few years, if not decades. Trash littered the floor with dust, footprints of all kinds. He looked at the box. "You think there are, you know, finger prints or something on that thing too?" He rubbed the back of his head. "Though, I suppose they'd be too smart to leave those behind." He sighed, knowing he was just making it worse, "Let's go. I'd rather get this over with as soon as we can."

Tien nodded and headed back to the car, slamming the door a little harder than was necessary. He sighed and rested the box in his lap, staring out the window as Goku started it up to drive back to Capsule Corp. This was stupid. They should've just flown there or instant transmissioned to it, but he supposed since Goku had never been there, that wasn't exactly a possibility.

He was still trying to figure out that voice. He knew it. Even though the tone was different, he knew that he recognized it. It felt like it was right there on the tip of his tongue, but he just couldn't grasp it. A sudden shrill screaming suddenly sounded from the box and Tien jumped, dropping it on the floor where it burst open, a simple black cell phone falling out. "The hell?!" he cried and grabbed it up, looking it over as the screaming started again. Those… those bastards! They had recorded Sabriena screaming and set it as the ringtone on the phone.

Tien hit the answer button, snarling, "WHAT?"

"Now that's no way to answer a phone," came the deep, mechanical voice again. "As a matter of fact, I think it's time you learned some respect, Tien. From now on, you shall address me as Sir."

Tien leaned closer, holding the phone slightly away from his ear so that Goku could listen in on the conversation. "Fine. What do you want, Sir?" he spat, his hand shaking in anger as he gripped the phone.

Goku was shaken; he hadn't been expecting to hear Sabriena's screaming again so soon. That horrific tone was going to give him nightmares, he was sure about it. He about slapped his face, his dreamcatcher was still at the cabin. He was going to have to go get it later. Right now, he turned his attention to the phone, the horrible voice that was there, telling them to address the monster as "Sir" as if he were a person who deserved respect. He swallowed harshly, wanting to scream that they had done as he asked, that he needed to give Sabriena back to them, but he held his tongue.

"Well, I suppose that's a little better," the voice said. "While the phone in your hand is virtually untraceable, the next step you must complete is of a sensitive nature. I'm sending you to see my business partner. He will explain the details of your new job."

Tien forced himself not to groan as he rubbed at his forehead with his free hand. "Fine, Sir. We can go to him now. Just tell us where."

"I'm afraid he is unavailable at the moment. A visit will be arranged for tomorrow. You will receive further instruction before then. But now I really must see to my new guest. She looks rather uncomfortable at the moment."

"Wait! Don't!" Tien cried, but the line went dead. "DAMMIT!"

Goku took his hands off the steering wheel before he clenched his hands into fists, his body shaking. "Tomorrow?!" They really were pulling the strings here and they were going to draw it out as long as they could. He bit his lip so hard he tasted blood. He thought to Sabriena, trying to find her, trying to send her the strength she needed to be strong. She knew that they were coming for her. Hopefully that would be enough. He knew it wouldn't be enough. It felt like his heart was ripping in half and it was almost as bad as his mark dying. He had to be strong.

He started the car up again and pulled out onto the road, making a beeline for Capsule Corp. He swallowed past the lump in his throat. "We'll get Bulma to look at the phone, see if she can trace anything from it. Or maybe figure out who this guy is. She'll be okay Tien. You'll be okay..." He didn't go further than that, because if they weren't going to be okay, neither was he, but there would be nothing he could do about it. He would just sit there, his hands tied and watch them both fade from his life with nothing he could do about it. He had briefly thought about the situation last night, if things went badly. He had toyed with the idea of ending it all just to be with them, but ultimately had decided that it was a coward's way out and he wasn't about to leave Goten in the hands of Chichi. Alone.

Tien was silent the whole drive home, the cellphone clenched in his fist, pressed to his lips, bouncing his knee irritatedly as he stared out the window. Tomorrow. He had to wait until tomorrow before there was anything he could do. This was maddening. He thought he might go insane just sitting around while Sabriena was god-knows-where, alone, in the hands of her captors. He had to remind himself that she was strong. She would be alright.

He handed the cellphone to Bulma the moment they walked into Capsule Corp and found her with everyone else in the kitchen. A huge meal sat on the table, but even though he hadn't eaten anything since the previous day, he wasn't hungry.

"Here," he said, handing the cellphone to her. "This was all that was at that stupid place."

Bulma took the phone from him, looking it over, but at a glance she could tell it was one of those generic, stupid pay-n-go trac phones, but she would still give it a good thorough look with her scanners in the lab. She looked at both of them with a critical eye. "What were the instructions? They going to call you with more?" She sighed at their nods and glanced at the table laden with food. "Sit and eat. You aren't going to help Sabriena more by not eating. Goku, I know for a fact she would scold you if she knew you were skipping meals. If you get the chance to bust this guy down tomorrow, you won't have any energy to do anything if you don't eat."

Goku rubbed the back of his neck. "It doesn't feel right without her. It's not fair to her, eating a meal without her here."

Bulma rubbed at her forehead still clutching the phone. "You eat or I will have Vegeta shove the food down your throats, one way or another, you are getting food in you."

"I'd like to see him try," he said dully and sat himself down in a chair, staring at the food in front of him. It didn't look appetizing in the least. It wasn't Sabriena's cooking. He felt numb inside. He had been a fool to think it would be so simple as exchanging some money or whatever the guy wanted and getting his wife back that quick. He barely noticed as Catie reached over and filled a plate for him, setting it in front of him. "Thanks," he managed to mumble and he picked up his fork, pushing the food around, his appetite completely gone.

Tora grabbed an empty chair next to him and pulled it out, slapping the seat of it with his hand. "C'mon, Kakarot. You gotta get something in your system. Eat up," he said encouragingly.

Goku managed a weak smile at Tora. "Almost forgot about you, going to work with Vegeta to make us eat, huh?" He sighed and moved to sit down in the chair. He had to remind himself, he was with friends now that were only looking out for their wellbeing, who were worried for Sabriena and wanted to see her back with them. He was aware someone set a plate piled with food in front of him. He almost laughed when he felt guilt flooding his system when his stomach growled.

He took a fork and tried a bite, but it might as well have been sawdust in his mouth. It wasn't that the food was bad, no, it was quite good, but his heart just wasn't in it. Each bite he took, it became harder and harder to swallow past the lump he had, thinking about Sabriena in some cold, dank place. Her captors leering at her, saying her name like that over and over.

Tien was still poking at the food on his plate. He didn't want to be there. He wanted to be out searching for his wife, slowly killing the bastards who had dared to take her from him. They thought he was ruthless when he was younger? Let's see what happened if Sabriena was kept from him much longer. He couldn't eat. His eyes felt heavy and they stung, his throat dry. He wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, he wanted to know how this could have happened. Sabriena was a well-trained fighter. Hell, she'd been the one to take out the leader of the Atlantians in the last battle. HOW had she been kidnapped?

Vegeta watched him with a critical eye. "So are you going to feed yourself or do I need to do it for you?" he threatened. He paused and snorted. "Ridiculous. You should've been able to find something there besides some shit cellphone. I should've gone instead of letting a couple of clowns like you to do a man's job."

Tien suddenly stood, slamming his hand on the table. "Why don't you just shut up, Vegeta?!"

"How about you stop feeling sorry for yourselves and take care of your bodies so you can do your damn job here?!" Vegeta shot back, getting to his feet as well. "This is what I get for hanging around you emotional fools. You're doing nothing but sitting around whining and moaning when you should be focusing on what you're going to do next, figuring out how to get the upper hand. But no, no you'd rather sit here and throw yourselves a goddamn pity party. Well I won't be a part of it."

Goku winced at the spat, everyone was on edge. Everyone was just as shaken as they were. Sabriena was strong, but someone had been able to get her away and keep her there. What was stopping this person from coming back and getting more if they wanted? He reached up and grasped Tien's wrist. "Eat, its just a little food. We need it," he said. He was so sick of being sad, so sick of feeling helpless.

Bulma rolled her eyes at the display, but had to remind herself if the situation were reversed and she was the one kidnapped, maybe Vegeta would be acting the exact same way. "I'm going to go to my lab and look this thing over. You boys are going to eat your dinner, get a shower and then some rest. If it rings, I will come and get you. If you don't want to do that, I'm going to knock you out with tranquilizers and have my mother baby you all. Sound good? Great, I'm glad we've come to an understanding." She waved over her shoulder as she left the room, heading to her lab.

Goku sighed and looked back down at his plate. He would get his dreamcatcher before he went to bed. He didn't know if he would be able to sleep. He was so exhausted though, but he didn't know if he could sleep with Sabriena missing.

Tien sat back down, remaining silent. Maybe staying at Capsule Corp wasn't the best idea after all. They were all going to drive him insane, trying to tell him what he should or should not be doing. He was still tempted not to eat out of sheer defiance of Bulma for threatening him like that. He saw the worried look on Goku's face, though, and decided to eat something. If nothing else, it would make the rest of them shut up. He ate as quickly as he could, forcing himself to chew and swallow, but it only made his stomach hurt more. When his plate was about half empty, he decided it was enough to appease them and he wordlessly got up and set his plate in the sink before he left the room.

Lindsey frowned at Jenny who was nursing a big split in her lip with a bag of ice. "Good job on that protection spell there, Jen. Really. Excellent work," she said sarcastically. She crossed her arms and huffed angrily. "Gramma's favorite… favorite my ass. That blessing REALLY helped protect our friend, didn't it?!" She knew Jenny had only been trying to help, but she was furious and looking for someone to blame this mess on.

Jenny growled, after Tien and Goku had left, she had been distraught, hearing Sabriena's voice, unable to help her friend. She had done something stupid and ended up in a fist fight with Vegeta in the gravity room. "You shut your mouth. There was nothing wrong with my protection spell. If you had HELPED, it would have been stronger, you bitch." She wiped at her eyes, thinking about how alone Sabriena must be feeling at that moment. If only she could hold her close and tell her it was going to be alright. That her boys were coming for her.

Lindsey's eyes went wide and her mouth fell open. "Excuse me?! The fuck did you just say to me?!" She stood up, knocking her chair over in the process. "I don't recall anyone ASKING me to come help! No one told me SHIT. So don't you EVEN try to put this off on me, Jennifer! Fuck you, bitch. No wonder Vegeta split your lip."

She sneered and threw down the ice pack, the cut and bruise on her lip stood out in stark contrast to the rest of her skin. "Yeah, it was a good outlet. I am fucking sick of having the people I love the most kidnapped from me."

"So you decided to call Vegeta a bitch just to provoke him? Because you needed an outlet? That doesn't mean you go looking to get hurt and disrespect the man you call your father like that!" Lindsey spat.

"Disrespect?" Jenny deadpanned. "You wanna talk about disrespect? How about the way you treated yours the other day when he came out to you?!"

"I was just in shock!" Lindsey screamed. "I didn't call him names!"

"Stop them," Leelee whispered, slinking down in her chair, her eyes wide as she watched her friends. "Stop them, stop them, stop them."

"Fuck that," Catie muttered, continuing to eat her lunch. "I ain't gettin' in the middle of that shit."

"You might as well have! He looked like a kicked puppy. Way to be supportive. I thought you had more of an open mind towards those things. Even if you consider him your dad, that's still no damn excuse!" Jenny yelled.

"IF?! IF?! You know what he means to me! You and I both had shitty childhoods, you know what they mean to us! YOU KNOW IT! How could you say IF?!"

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Then why didn't you Fucking ACT like he means that much to you when HE NEEDED YOU THE MOST?"

"I'M HERE NOW!"

"Girls, stop," Goku said, with everything that was going on it hurt to see the girls fighting at each other. It hurt to hear them yelling these hurtful things at each other. "Just stop. Please. It's not worth it!"

Lindsey ignored Goku's pleading. "Obviously Vegeta didn't slap you hard enough! Allow me!" she shouted and flung herself across the table at Jenny, knocking her and her chair over. The bag of ice split and scattered across the floor as the girls threw themselves at each other, their fists flying. No power ups, just a good old fashioned ass kicking. Their limbs were a blur of movement as they attacked, each out for blood. Both of them hurting and frustrated, useless to do anything else.

Jenny hissed at Lindsey and pulled her hair back as she threw a punch towards her stomach before she spun and landed a kick to Lindsey's back that sent her crashing to the floor.

Lindsey pushed herself up, wiping blood from her nose. "It's on now, you stupid bitch." Her hair rose to flames as she got back to her feet and swung at Jenny's face.

Jenny's head snapped back as Lindsey's fist connected with her face, she felt an almost satisfying crunch and a blossom of pain and heat spread across her face as her nose was hit. Most likely broken and jumped back as she saw a flash of bright red from Lindsey's hair. "What!? Am I so tough you have to power up to get me? Hurt me," Jenny challenged, her hair turning a swirling blue, "if you think you can." Blood streamed from her nose now as well, but she didn't bother wiping it away. She was going to get her emotional relief one way or another. If Vegeta wouldn't give it to her, Lindsey certainly would, as long as Jenny kept her pissed off enough.

"GIRLS! STOP!" Goku shouted, gripping the edge of the table in shock at the two of them. There was no time for this. The air was already tense from the situation and Goku was at the edge of his emotional limit. They needed to all be together, on the same page. They needed to support each other, not attack and fight!

Jenny was nearly lost in the sensations, trying to lose herself, she was so close. Goku's words barely registered in her head as she focused on her hand, the new attack of ice chilling her skin as she powered it up. She hurtled the ice at Lindsey, hearing a crack and sizzle as the heat practically melted her attack before it could get close, one large chunk of the frozen water whacked Lindsey in her arm pretty good though and Jenny smiled sadistically, licking at the blood that had dripped down to her lip.

"Oh, you bitch," Lindsey hissed in pain, one of her whips appearing in her hand. She swung it wide, cracking Jenny across the face with it. "Yeah, I think I can hurt you!" she shouted back. She twirled the whip through the air menacingly. She was starting to understand why Jenny had provoked Vegeta. It felt good to release some of her anger and her hurt. "Awwww, you're bleeding. Want me to cauterize that for you?!"

Jenny's busted lip reopened with a vengeance from Lindsey's hit on her and the force from the hit knocked her to the ground, blood dripping from her face freely now.

"LINDSEY, STOP!" Goku screamed, getting to his feet.

Vegeta was faster. His kick caught Lindsey in the back and sent her careening across the kitchen to hit the doorframe, hard. She shook her head, the whip disappearing from her hand, but she got back to her feet, glaring at Jenny.

"Dammit," Goku growled and ran across the kitchen to tackle Lindsey before she did anything else stupid, "I said STOP IT."

"GET OFF ME!" Lindsey screamed, shoving at him, trying to get up to attack Jenny again. "She wants to challenge me? She thinks I'm not strong enough? I'll show that bitch!"

"LET HER UP!" Jenny ordered, she was nowhere near being finished.

"Back off, Jennifer," Vegeta warned, turning towards his daughter. "This isn't solving anything! Now stop this this instant!"

"NO!" she shot back.

Lindsey was struggling to get out from under Goku's weight.

Jenny strode past Vegeta, towards Goku and grabbed him by his shoulder, pulling him off so she could drop down and punch Lindsey again.

Lindsey felt the pain blossom over her eye and slammed the heel of her hand up, catching Jenny's chin and snapping her head back.

Jenny felt her teeth snap together and a funny ringing sounded in her ears.

Vegeta tried to grab Jenny but she drove an elbow hard into his stomach and he doubled over, the air forced from his lungs. He growled at her with what little breath he had. Dammit, he should've blocked that, but everything was so chaotic, she'd caught him completely off guard.

"We've taught them too well," Goku gasped in horror.

Piccolo, who had been watching and listening to the insults and punches thrown, finally sighed irritatedly and calmly stood up, walking over to open the glass door to the backyard. He turned and headed over to the fighting women, quickly grabbing the back of Jenny's neck, pinching her pressure points and grabbed Lindsey by her ankle at the same time. Jenny was struggling against her husband as best she could, but he overpowered her and marched her outdoors, dragging Lindsey by her leg. He forcefully released them both in the middle of the yard. "Take it outside."

"Tell your husband to keep his filthy hands off me," Lindsey snarled.

Jenny her hair flared up like a rising wave in the ocean and she growled back at her, "Shut your stupid mouth!" She shouted before she flung herself back at Lindsey aiming a punch for her ribs, dropping down and feinting to the left, coming up right and driving her fist home. If anyone had forgotten what an all-out brawl between Goku and Vegeta could look like, all they had to do was watch Lindsey and Jenny.

Lindsey doubled over, all the air driven from her lungs. She sucked in a breath and dropped to the ground, sweeping Jenny's legs out from under her. "Why are you being such a bitch?!" Lindsey screamed as Jenny jumped back to her feet.

Lindsey dropped both hands to her right hip, scowling at Jenny who laughed. "That tired old trick? Try this one on for size."

"KAMEHAMEHAAAAA!" Lindsey screamed, throwing the energy wave at Jenny, who screamed "HYDRA ATTACK!" and the water dragon burst from her hands. It blew through the Kamehameha wave and hit Lindsey in the chest, throwing her across the yard where she landed and lay still.

Jenny powered down as soon as she saw Lindsey laying still on the ground, powered down as well. Briefly, she wondered if she had taken it too far. Her mind flashed over the scene where Catie had lost control in her fight with Gohan and killed him. She shook her head at the thought as she limped over to her friend and nearly collapsed in relief when she saw that she was still breathing. She dropped down to her knees, the adrenaline from the fight wearing off and her face. Her entire body was on fire, her face most of all. Gingerly, she touched a finger to her nose. Oh, yup. That was most definitely broken.

Lindsey leaned her head up, struggling with the effort. "Stupid... bitch..." she groaned, one eye still squeezed shut, already turning a nasty shade of purple.

Jenny choked out a strangled laugh. "Feel better?"

"I will once my body stops aching," Lindsey answered. Blood trickled down her own face as she looked up at Jenny. "You look like shit," she muttered and let her head fall back to the ground.

She couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled up from her mouth and she smiled at Lindsey. "You should look in a mirror. I think we make quite the pair." She sighed and looked down at her hands, the bruises were spreading out over her knuckles, "You were right of course..." She bit her lip. "I didn't mean to say you don't consider Goku your father. I know you do. I'm sorry.'

"Ah, we both said shit," Lindsey muttered, forcing herself to sit up. "We're good. Shut up about it." She didn't want to argue anymore and even though she knew she wouldn't be able to move the next day, it had felt good to get out some of her anger and clear her head.

The girls struggled to their feet and limped their way back into the kitchen, both of them bruised and bleeding.

"Proud of yourselves?" Vegeta sneered.

"Kind'a," Lindsey snipped at him. She ducked her head at the disapproving looks Gohan and Goku gave her.

Jenny wiped the back of her hand under her nose, wincing as she did so, but frowning at the amount of blood that had come away on the back of her hand. She shook her head and looked around for a kleenex.

Vegeta grabbed her chin harshly, looking at her face. "Well done," he muttered sarcastically. "It's broken."

Lindsey looked even more guilty at that announcement.

She huffed, "Felt fantastic at the time." She tried to wave him off, but he only let go of her chin to grab her upper arm and hauled her off down the hallway, "Hey hey, I get it. No more fighting in the house." She paused in what she was saying, cursing to herself as she felt a loose tooth in the back of her mouth.

When she realized they had stopped, she looked around to see that Vegeta had taken them to one of the bathrooms and he flipped on the light before picking her up by her arms and setting her on the sink, like she weighed no more than a feather. She looked at him, he had a deep scowl on his face and she winced and looked down a moment, hearing him mutter something under his breath.

"Look here," he said gruffly, reaching for her face. He felt like he could have slapped her again. "You're lucky your mother wasn't in there to see that. She would've had a damn fit." He paused to look in her eyes. "You proud of yourself?"

"No," she said before she met his eyes. That alone was quiet the feat when he was angry like this. She remembered that he was her father, he could be disappointed in her poor behavior. She steeled her nerves and held her chin high, feeling more blood trickle down and over her lips. "Lindsey was right and I wanted to tell you I am sorry." She sighed and licked her lips, tasting the metallic copper of blood as she did so, "You are my father and I shouldn't be disrespecting you just because I can't deal with something and I'm looking for a fight. It's childish and you taught me better. I am sorry. I won't do it again."

Vegeta grabbed Jenny's chin, turning her head side to side, studying her face for a moment. Damn, her nose was going to have to be set properly before she attempted to heal it or it was going to be permanently crooked. "You know," he said slowly, "you girls keep talking about this being a family. Calling me your father, or Kakarot her father, each other sisters..." He paused and tipped her chin down. "But you certainly don't treat each other that way."

She felt a deep sense of shame wash over her then and she couldn't meet his eyes. What he said was the truth and it hurt more than the petty wounds on her body. So far this family, this large dysfunctional family had done a piss poor job of living up to that name.

Not only was Sabriena in danger, but so was Tien and Goku was an emotional wreck. And what did she do to help? Pick a fight because she hadn't been strong enough to suck it up and help support them all through this emotional time. She really didn't act like a married mother of two. She acted like a spoiled child and now when this family needed them the most, she threw a tantrum for all the wrong reasons. She was quiet, humbled when she spoke again, "Yeah..." Her voice cracked and she looked up at him, "You're right. We've done a hell of a job so far. God, I've been so stupid. Stupid and selfish."

She looked away. "I... I'll understand if you dont want me as a daughter any more..." She snorted, "I'd disown me too after what I just did." She moved to get down off of the sink counter, "I should go see if Goku or Tien need anything."

Vegeta sat her firmly back on the sink. "You're not going anywhere until that nose is set," he stated. "And quit being so dramatic. Disown you?" He shook his head and pointed to the brand on her arm. "I told you, you're my daughter now. You know better than that. But what you, and all the rest of them for that matter, need to learn is some goddamn respect. Respect for each other and respect for yourself."

"Myself?" Jenny asked.

Vegeta turned her head harshly toward the bathroom mirror, making her look at her bruised and bloody face with her crooked nose. "Does that look like someone who commands respect?!"

Jenny lowered her eyes from the mirror. "No."

He released her chin roughly and put his hands on the sink, leaning close to her. "What in the world makes you think I would respect you for acting the way you just did?"

She pressed her lips together, shaking her head.

"You're still my daughter, Jennifer. But if you're going to expend that kind of energy, at least put it towards something useful."

She felt a fresh wave of shame for her actions and he was right. They needed, she needed to learn to control her anger. Her emotions, if she did that in battle, it could have been disastrous. "Yes, sir."

He nodded at her. "Now hold still, because this isn't going to feel good," he warned. He reached up, cupping her face in his calloused hands as he used his thumbs to assess the damage of the break and see how far he needed to push the bridge over. He muttered under his breath, "Count of three then. One… two… three."

It was over in a second, but she cried out as she heard the grating sound of cartilage rubbing against bone as it slid back into place. Stars popped before her eyes and she blinked after he was finished. "Fuck."

"Think twice next time. Now come on. We've got bigger problems to deal with."


	20. A Thing for Blondes

Sabriena groaned as she slowly blinked her eyes open, her vision still dark, her head throbbing in pain. She was cold and stiff, laying on what felt like concrete. She pushed herself up with her hands, blinking her eyes several times as shapes and colored began to form. She could see someone sitting in a chair, leaned over, watching her. She rubbed her eyes until she could see properly.

The woman before her was watching her with interest, a bottle of clear liquid in one hand and a big, silver revolver in the other. "Who are you?" Sabriena asked groggily. She didn't know how she'd got there. All she knew was that morning she'd gotten up to take care of her chickens when Dog had run into the woods and she followed him and the next thing she knew, she'd been knocked in the back of her skull and a bag thrown over her head. The only person she'd seen thus far was a figure in black clothes with a hood over their face. "Where am I? Did… did someone kidnap you, too?" She was confused, unable to think properly with the pain zinging through her brain.

"Hah, hell no. I'm helping the guy who runs the joint." She took a swig from the bottle and grinned as she lowered it, "How rude of me. Did you want some? Those bruises look like they could use some antiseptic!" She jerked the bottle and splashed some on Sabriena, laughing at the scream of pain, "Ah, music to my ears. You know, they told me you married good ol' Tien. I almost couldn't believe he married a tiny little thing like you. I knew he would always have a thing for blondes, you see. Can't believe that bastard thought I was too crazy to be around, it really hurt me deep. That fuckin' faggot." She took another deep pull from the bottle. "So, anyways, I'm here to babysit you while Mr. Sir fucks those two boys of yours over good."

Sabriena's face was still stinging where the alcohol hit her. It was all slowly coming together in her head as she looked at the woman before her. Blonde. Crazy. With a gun. "You… you're Launch?" she asked, scooting back across the cold floor. She looked around, realizing she was in some sort of a cell with no windows and a heavy metal door with a barred cut out. How crazy was this bitch, exactly? Tien had never really elaborated on the subject and Sabriena didn't want to hear it anyway. "What do you want from me?!" she screamed. She pressed her back against the wall, forcing herself to her feet. "You stay back! I… I'm not scared of you!" She tried to focus her energy, to will her power to form an energy blast, but the next second her knees gave out and she hit the floor. She was too weak, she couldn't fight back. "Leave me alone!"

Launch tilted her head back and laughed, "Oh you're not afraid of me huh? Guess that's why you're shivering over in that corner. Tien told ya about me then. Damn, and here I was hoping to make an impression on ya, but I guess we will get ta that later." She took another swig and set the bottle down before she stood up and walked over to Sabriena. "Hah, can't use your powers, can ya? They told me you'd be pretty pathetic in this place. And hon, you'd better get used to it, because you are going to be here for a while." She knelt down, grabbing Sabriena's hair and yanking it back. "And you an' me are going to become real close."

She stood up straighter. "Me? I don't want nothin' with ya, but the boss man, mmm," she purred, "He's got plans for you. Or rather, your boyfriends. I'm surprised they haven't torn you apart. You are so small."

Sabriena whimpered, clawing weakly at Launch's hand in her hair. "Fuck you," she spat. She tried to get to her feet, but they slipped out from under her again. Gods, she felt like she'd been drugged, the way her body didn't want to cooperate. "What have you done to me?!" Oh, yelling was a bad idea. Her own voice seemed amplified in the nearly empty space, making her head throb that much more.

She glared at Launch with all the hate she could muster. "Tear me apart? They would never. They love me!" she cried. "Let go of me, you psycho bitch! Let go!" She struggled harder, actually hearing the roots of her hair starting to tear away from her scalp. "Ow, ow, ow," she cried pitifully, unable to stop herself.

Launch rolled her eyes. "Are you fuckin' stupid in the head?" She let go of the hair between her fingers and knelt down in front of her, tilting her head to the side. "I'm talking about the size of their dicks. If I couldn't take every single inch of Tien, then how the fuck do you take two of them at once. Do you take two at once? How much sticks out?" She blatantly looked down between Sabriena's legs before she reached down and pushed a knee out to get a better look, "Oh, and we haven't done a thing to you. Where's the fun in that? Drug you up and have you miss out on all the pain life has to offer? Hell no. It's the location of this place, bitch. Really gets you, doesn't it?"

Sabriena snapped her legs back together, sneering at Launch. "I can take both of them. ALL of them," she said, a bit of pride welling up in her. "Something no woman has done for either of them." She wanted to try to figure out what Launch was talking about, the location of this place, where she was, but her head hurt too much to think about it at that moment. "I'm just more of a woman than you are, apparently, and he was too much of a man for you to handle."

Launch snorted and her hand snapped out grabbing Sabriena's jaw, holding her head against the wall. "Is that so?" She looked down at her gun and a wicked grin spread across her face. "I find that hard to believe. Let's see if you can prove me wrong here. I'm not unreasonable. My baby here is about as long as Tien's prick. Let's see you swallow him down." She lifted her gun, holding Sabriena's head, laughing as she tried to squirm away, "Open that sweet little mouth honey, my gun needs some loving." She laughed as the woman kept her mouth shut as she nudged her lips with the barrel, "I'd open up sweetie, this dick has a hair trigger and if you aren't careful, it might go off." She cocked the hammer with a satisfying click and grabbed Sabriena's jaw in a way that forced her to open her mouth.

She laughed as she slid the gun barrel into her mouth, moving it back, forcing more and more in, laughing when Sabriena gagged. "Easy now! What happened? I thought you said you could take ALL of them. Surely, my little gun here is nothing." She pulled the barrel out slowly before pushing it back in, "Well go on, don't be a bitch, close your lips around it and suck my gun off. You should know how to do this if you're so good at it. Breathe through your nose. That's a good girl. Breathe through your nose."

Sabriena gagged again as the hard, unforgiving metal slid down her throat. She could smell the gunpowder on it and her eyes flickered to Launch's finger resting carelessly on the trigger. Oh gods, she was going to die here. She whined and struggled, a gurgling noise issuing from her throat as she tried to wiggle away without jarring the gun too much. A tear slid from her eye as the body of the gun bumped against her teeth, the long barrel penetrating her throat. She cried out, moving her hands to grab at Launch's arm, but letting them fall back at the last second. That finger on the trigger scared her more than anything. She slapped her hands against the stone floor, gasping and choking around the barrel. She tried to beg Launch to stop, but she couldn't form a single cohesive word with that cold metal in her mouth. She saw Launch's finger tighten ever so slightly on the gun and she closed her lips around the smooth barrel, breathing heavily through her nose, muffled whimpers issuing from her throat.

Launch laughed as she slid the gun in, "Well I'll be damned. You can take all of him." She purred, "I wonder what he would say if he could see you sucking off my gun like this. Do you think it would turn him on? Probably not, I could never get him to do anything kinky in bed. Fuckin' prick." She moved the gun barrel faster in Sabriena's lips, "Fuck yeah, you know how to suck off don't you? Little slut. Maybe when Mr. Sir is done with your boys and about to kill them off, you can have one more go together and you can suck off Tien while I make him suck off my gun. That sound like fun? Now that I know that faggot likes cock. I should have known, he was always a little weird." She pulled the gun out of Sabriena's mouth, leveling it at the wall across from them and fired. The bang was loud and the bullet embedded itself into the concrete with little effort.

Launch laughed and got to her feet, tossing Sabriena's face away, "And I cannot wait to play with the boys." She hummed and cooed at her gun, "Did you like that baby? Did she suck you good? Should we fuck her in the pussy with you?" She acted like she was thinking for a moment, "Nah, you'd get too excited and go off without even getting inside her, wouldn't you?"

Sabriena thought her head might explode when the recoil of the gun echoed around the small space. She gasped in pain, grabbing her head, not daring to cry out as her ears rang. 'Fucking psychotic bitch!' her mind screamed. Her stomach churned from the combined pain, disgust, and fear she felt. "Oh gods," she choked out, leaning over and wrapping an arm around her stomach, fighting the urge to vomit. Where was Tien? Where was Goku? She prayed that they found her soon. She didn't think she was going to make it much longer in this tiny, confined space with the most twisted bitch she'd ever encountered. If she'd felt better, she supposed she could've swiped the gun from Launch by now, but with as weak as she felt, there was no way that was going to happen.

Launch's threat suddenly became clear in Sabriena's mind and she cringed away from the other blonde. "No, no, no, no," she sobbed, tears finally falling from her eyes. Not that. Anything but that. She felt disgusted just thinking about it. "Please! Please, don't," she cried.

Launch glared at Sabriena, "Oh would you shut up. As if I would let my beautiful baby touch that fuck hole of yours. It would make him rust, the poor dear." She huffed when Sabriena wouldn't stop crying. "Good GOD you are fuckin' noisy. No wonder Tien makes you suck his dick all the time." She turned around and went over to the little table in the room and set her gun down, going through the little kit on the table. "I know just the thing to shut you up." She picked up the items she needed and grinned, "Damn, but it's going to be a pain to feed you." She turned around, walking back over to Sabriena carrying the needle and thread.

She knelt in front of her again but this time when she grabbed Sabriena, she pushed her over onto her back and straddled her chest, moving her arms to be trapped beneath her knees. She leaned over and flashed the needle in front of her eyes. "Now, if you don't want to rip these pretty lips apart, you'd best keep your mouth shut while I do this."

Sabriena shook her head violently, trying to thrash and squirm away from Launch, but a fresh wave of nausea hit her and she had to stop. Her heart was hammering against her ribs, her hands shaking as more tears leaked from her eyes. "Please," she begged. "I'll stop. I'll shut up. I swear. Please… please, please, please don't. Please don't!" She was sobbing, aching and sore, scared out of her mind, wanting nothing more than for her men to bust that door down and rescue her. She felt the sharp sting of the needle as it pressed against the corner of her mouth and she realized she had no choice but to keep her lips closed.

Launch laughed, "Now there's a good bitch." She said in a singsong voice as she worked the needle in and out of Sabriena's skin, "Aren't you glad we didn't drug you up? Doesn't this feel amazing?" she said.

Sabriena was sobbing, but kept her lips closed as the needle pierced them, roughly dragging the thick black thread through her flesh. She could feel it tugging and pulling, stitching her lips together. She could feel the panic curling around her heart, the insides of her elbows screaming in pain as Launch's knees pressed them to the stone floor. Her nose was starting to stop up from crying, she was going to suffocate herself if she couldn't calm down, but that only made her panic even more.

Launch fished a knife out of her pocket and cut the string when she was finished and sat back to admire her work. "Now that is so much better. Though, now I won't be able to hear you scream if we have more fun. Damn, ah well, we can always do it again, I suppose."

Sabriena raised a trembling hand to her mouth, feeling the rough stitches as her eyes went wide. Oh gods, no. She felt her whole body trembling as she tried to move her lips, but pain shot through them and pulled the stitches, making her swallow the scream in her throat.

She replaced the knife and took out a phone from her pocket, opening it up and accessing the camera, "Smile, sweet thing."


	21. Chasing Clues

Another sleepless night left Tien exceptionally moody the next morning. He'd tried to sleep, he really had, but no matter what he did, he just couldn't get comfortable, couldn't make the sound of Sabriena's screaming stop echoing in his mind.

He kept pulling the cellphone out of his pocket, checking it every couple minutes, making sure he hadn't somehow missed a call or that the battery hadn't gone dead. He was grateful that Bulma's home was so big. It was comforting to know that their friends had decided to stick around to help out if they could, but he was also appreciative of the fact that everyone seemed to be doing their own thing while they were there and weren't just watching him. Yesterday had bothered him, everyone's eyes on him, the tension he could feel. He'd heard about the fight between Lindsey and Jenny and that just made him feel even worse.

He was in the living room again, nearly wearing a hole in the carpet from pacing so much. Goku was with him, sitting on the couch, watching him as he paced, and Trunks was sitting quietly beside Goku, just trying to be supportive.

Tien pulled the phone out of his pocket again and looked at it a split second before it rang, startling him. Thank the gods Bulma had changed the ringtone to the sound of a normal phone. He exchanged a dark look with Goku before he answered, turning on the speaker phone again so Goku wouldn't be left in the dark.

"Hello?" Tien asked, but nothing but silence met his ears. He winced and tried again, forcing himself not to sigh. "Hello, sir?"

"Now there's a good boy," came the distorted voice from the day before. "Much better, Tien."

Goku felt sick and angry, the thought of this man or woman making Tien call them "Sir" and then calling him "good boy" like he was some kind of dog to them. He grit his teeth and tried to calm his breathing as he stood up, looking at the phone. "Sir, you have the magnets, we will get you whatever you want next. Just let Sabriena go, this is clearly about us and you have our attention. She shouldn't have to suffer when it's us that you want. Let me take her place instead."

"How touching," the voice said, "You would take her place. You always did enjoy playing the hero, Goku. No, I'm afraid I cannot do that. Now that she's been subdued, she's behaving much better. But that's not what this phone call is about."

Tien narrowed his eyes at the phone, his grip tightening on it. "What do you mean, subdued? What did you do to her?" he demanded.

The person on the other end of the line ignored his question. "As I mentioned last night, I'm sending you to see my business partner. He is available to see you at noon today in his vacation home in South City."

Goku had to bite his lip to make sure he didn't growl at the phone. He didn't like that word, subdued.

"He will give you all the details on how to get your precious _Sabriena_ back," the voice continued. "Again, I advise you to come alone. Any funny business, anything at all, and I will start sending you pieces of the girl. The directions to your destination have been left in the mailbox at Capsule Corp."

Trunks raised his eyebrows and quickly, but silently, hurried over to the door, looking outside. Sure enough, there was a brown envelope sticking out of the mailbox. "Dammit, Mom, we have got to put cameras on that goddamn mailbox," he muttered under his breath as he closed the door behind him. The was the second time in two days that someone had walked right up to their house, someone who was connected with Sabriena's kidnapping, and not a single person had even noticed. He walked over and handed the envelope to Goku.

Goku took the envelope, ripping it open and pulling out the sheet of paper with an address scripted onto the top, with directions how to get there written out in numerical order. "What time do you want us there, Sir?" he grit out as he frowned at the paper. His hand was shaking, making the paper vibrate in the air and he passed the paper back to Trunks, "And can we speak with Sabriena before you hang up?"

"Be there at noon. I believe my associate is preparing lunch for you," the voice said in an almost polite tone. "Unfortunately, I'm afraid Miss Sabriena is unable to speak at the moment. Her caretakers got a little carried away yesterday. They are ruthlessly efficient at keeping her quiet."

"What did you do to her?" Tien shouted, unable to hold his tongue anymore. "I swear, if you hurt her again…"

"I would watch my mouth if I were you, Tien," the voice snapped. "Meet Parker at noon and do as he says. It's the only way you'll see her alive again."

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" Tien screamed in frustration as the phone went dead.

Goku grasped Tien's shoulder, squeezing hard as he leaned his head over. His body was shaking in anger, his eyesight going red at the thought of what they could have done to make someone as strong-willed as Sabriena keep her mouth shut. None of the ideas that he had were very pleasant. He was half tempted to shout out over the phone to Sabriena, to encourage her to not give up, to not give her captors that satisfaction, but he didn't want to be the reason if she suffered more at their hands.

Bulma bit her lip, walking into the room, sparing her son a glance and looking at the paper he held out to her, reading over the address. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night either. She spent most of her time in the lab, running search programs on anyone who had bought a large amount of those stupid magnets over the past five years. With no luck, she figured she would have to go further back, or their Mister Sir had just requested a random item that he knew she would have readily available. "Shit, this is over by the bay area. Rich beachfront property. Only the really stupid live over there though, they are constantly rebuilding due to tsunami activity, so you have to have a deep pocket s." She frowned, "It's almost like he wants us to find out who he is, but he's mocking me. Dangling information in front of me that's a red herring and I am taking the bait hook, line, and sinker." _'He's going to make a mistake and when he does, I'll be ready,'_ she thought ruefully.

Tien chewed his bottom lip, taking a small amount of comfort from Goku's hand on his shoulder. He was already tired of jumping through hoops and he knew deep down that this was just the beginning. "You'll figure it out, Bulma. I have faith in you," he said, trying to give her a smile.

"There has to be something more we can do," Trunks insisted. "I hate this! I want to help you guys, but there's nothing I can do. This is infuriating!"

"It's okay, Trunks," Tien muttered. "We know." He sighed, shaking his head. "I guess we have no choice but to wait until noon. And this time, we're flying. I'm not riding in a damn car all the way to South City."

* * *

"Aw jeez," Tien grumbled as he and Goku landed on the sidewalk in front of the big mansion. There was a high wall around the property and the house behind it was visible through the big, fancy gate. Tien couldn't help but roll his eyes at it. Some rich punk probably lived here who enjoyed flaunting his money. He reached for the little call pad on the pillar next to the gate, but it swung open before his hand touched it. He exchanged a look with Goku, trying to hold his temper in check, and walked up the pathway towards the house.

There was a pretty woman standing near the porch and she offered them a polite smile as they approached. "Parker is expecting you," she said. "Please, follow me." She led them around the side of the house to a large patio in the back that overlooked the beach. "Your lunch guests are here," she said to the man sitting at the table.

Tien had to give pause. This was not some sleazy used-car-salesman looking guy, nor was it some young punk who was having fun spending an inheritance. This man had to be close to Tien's own age, a sleek-looking businessman with a perfect smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Ah, yes," he said, getting to his feet, extending a hand towards them, "Please? Won't you have a seat?"

Goku didn't like this guy the moment he saw him, there was an air about him that seemed to scream that he knew he was better than them. He took the seat anyway and sat down stiffly, looking him over. He clenched his hand into a fist under the table, a small energy ball forming there. He didn't know if he would have to use it, but it made him feel better. "What do we have to do to get her back?" he asked in a chilled tone, looking to Tien who had a rather frightening look on his face. It was a look he hadn't seen in decades.

Parker didn't seem bothered by the fact that they refused to shake his hand and he ran a hand through his light brown hair before he sat back down at the table laden with food. "Please, help yourselves." He made himself comfortable in his chair, filling a plate before him as if this were nothing more than a casual lunch.

Tien was losing his patience as he sat down next to Goku. "My friend asked you a question," he said firmly. He was half-tempted to reach across the table and grab this guy by the front of his suit and beat him until he told them everything he knew.

Parker slightly tipped his head back, studying them for a minute. "All right, then," he said, forgetting his lunch for a minute. "I'm sure it's been explained to you by now that you've been hired to do a little job in exchange for the return of the girl. My… business partner… has informed me that there was an incident at our research facility and all of the work has been stolen. Important documents, blueprints, components for this new piece of… technology. This particular project was given top level security. I know we have a rat. The problem is determining who's stupid enough to cross me. The research could start over from scratch, but a significant amount of time and money has already been spent and, quite frankly, I don't feel like investing anymore into this than I already have. And wouldn't you know it, not a damn person in that facility has any idea where any of that research has gone." He sat back in his chair, a small smirk playing across his lips. "And that's where you gentlemen come in."

Goku growled, the smirk on the other man's face told him that he knew more than what he said. "Let me guess, you want it back," he said, breathing out, trying to remember the meditation techniques Piccolo and Tien had taught him, "But we need a place to start and I think you know the starting point, don't you?"

An amused smile played across Parker's lips. "You're smarter than they told me you were," he answered. "That's exactly it. I don't particularly feel like getting my hands dirty on this one. What I need from you is to find who took the technology and bring it back to me. Simple as that."

"Now hold on a minute," Tien said, surprised at the level tone of his own voice. "What exactly is this technology? I mean, we have to know what we're looking for, right?"

Parker seemed to consider his words for a moment before he spoke. "My company specializes in weapons development. The blueprints and components that were stolen are for a new type of weapon that world governments would pay out the ass to get. It was once thought that perpetual motion generators were impossible to create. However, though our research and the use of the neodymium magnets, that impossibility has become a reality." He paused and gave the first genuine smile since they'd arrived. "Quite genius, really. You see, they made these generators incredibly small. Small enough to fit inside the stock of any firearm. The generator creates energy that is converted into laser power that has devastating effects. And the beauty of it is, these weapons never have to be reloaded. Soldiers can fight more efficiently, money and time saved because no ammunition needs to be purchased. It's brilliant."

Goku's eyes snapped to the man, the smile on his face only made him more furious. "A weapon? Typical. You people are all the same, using fear and weapons to gain money and power. You think killing is a way forwards." Lasers. He grit his teeth, he had seen lasers do deadly things over the years. "You want it? Fine," he growled, "So, you didn't say. Where do we start?"

"Anyone could be interested in this technology. There's simply too many people who would love to get their hands on it and make a quick fortune. I don't have time to go running all over the place like a goddamn chicken with its head cut off. That's YOUR job. Of course, there's always Capsule Corp if you'd like to start there. I know that crazy Dr. Briefs would love to get his hands on those generators," Parker answered.

Tien narrowed his eyes. "Or we could just beat the hell out of you until you tell us where my wife is being kept," he threatened. "You know, cut out the middle man as you say. It'd sure make my day better."

Parker chuckled at him. "I don't think you want to do that." He reached over and picked up a large envelope, flipping it open and withdrawing a thick pack of photopaper. He admired the top photo with a wicked smile on his lips. "She sure is pretty," he said, tossing the photos one by one onto the table before Tien and Goku.

Tien's eyes went wide. They were pictures of his cabin! Sabriena and Goku washing laundry together outside, the three of them working in the garden, himself and Sabriena sharing a kiss, Sabriena cooking, Sabriena swimming in the river, himself and Goku sparring, Sabriena wrapped up in the towel with Goku holding her close…

Goku's eyes widened, horror washing over his body as he looked at the photos. His eyes narrowed after a moment. "We don't react well to being threatened you know and showing these photos to us will only make us fortify our weaknesses. You know so much about us, you must know of Bulma's husband. If he knew you were taking photos of his family, he might feel compelled to come by and pay you a personal visit. He's not as nice as we are; he wouldn't wait for a lunch date either. Might come and visit you later tonight if he feels threatened."

He pressed his lips together, he was furious that they would even suggest that Capsule Corp would have something to do with this. He hoped he and Tien would be able to recount this meeting, there just had to be clues that Bulma could sort out. "So, you don't have any guesses as to where we should start looking?"

Parker leaned his elbows on the table, fixing Goku with a look that clearly said he wasn't intimidated. "I don't react well to being threatened either. Now, I understand that you two muscle-heads could rip me apart without even breaking a sweat and I can respect that. But what you're forgetting here, _friend_, is that I have the upper hand. I own you. You so much as wrinkle the front of my fucking suit and the next thing you'll find in that mailbox is your girlfriend's pretty little fucking head. From now on, you work for me. Do your damn job and you'll get her back. Threaten me again or send one of your little buddies over here to rough me up, and she'll be dead before morning. Capiche?"

Tien laid a hand on Goku's wrist, he could feel the other man's power level raising. He wanted nothing more than to pulverize the asshole across the table from them, but Parker was right. They didn't have the upper hand in this situation and he wasn't going to risk Sabriena's life for some rich jerk who was practically begging to be beaten. "We'll find the technology for you," he said and got to his feet.

"Good," Parker said, sitting back in his chair once again. "I suggest you start wherever you feel like. Because your guess is as good as mine."

Goku snorted, "Well, perhaps you might tell us what your guess would be. Seeing as how you are the powerful businessman and we are just the thick headed, hired muscle."

"Then I suggest you start at Capsule Corp," Parker answered. "Maybe Dr. Briefs would have an idea of who might be interested. Now," he said, reaching for the grapes on his plate and popping one into his mouth, "we're done here. Go on." He made a dismissive gesture with his hand and turned his attention to the fancy looking cellphone he pulled out of his pocket.

"I oughta," Tien growled low under his breath, but grabbed Goku's arm and marched back around the side of the house. "This is ridiculous. He had pictures of us! At MY cabin." He paused, his eyes going wide. "That's what you heard that night. We thought it was Dog, but… it was someone taking pictures." His eyes narrowed, his chest rising and falling as he breathed heavily. "When this is all said and done, we're coming back and killing this guy, I swear it."

Goku pressed his lips thin and nodded, "Wish I could have reminded him that Sabriena isn't going to be kidnapped for very long."

"Let's get back to Capsule Corp," Tien said, rising into the air. "Every second we waste is just that much longer Sabriena has to be there." He was furious, realizing that someone had been watching them for weeks. Someone had been on his property without him even realizing it. It made him feel violated. Even though they were out in the middle of nowhere, far from civilization, he still couldn't escape.

* * *

It took them a moment to find Bulma. She was in a different part of Capsule Corp, standing in a room full of computers, surrounded by employees. It was almost strange to Tien to be in this part of the building; it was easy to forget that Bulma ran the company nearly singlehandedly. He was used to finding her in her private lab, working by herself. She was ordering the employees and interns to decode the voice she'd recorded from the phone call, to trace every single purchase of the neodymium magnets, to find out who owned the building they'd delivered the magnets to; each and every detail she could possibly think of was being analyzed. He felt a sudden surge of appreciation for his friend.

"Hey," he said as he and Goku entered the room, causing Bulma to spin around, looking hopeful. Tien shook his head and quickly relayed the conversation they'd had with Parker to her, hoping she would have a starting point for them.

She snorted and turned back to her computer monitors and typed in some information into the computer. "Yeah, I almost figured as much." She pulled up the picture of the man they had met for lunch, "One of my interns I put into finding out who owned the warehouse where you dropped the magnets off at, came up with this guy. Took a little digging but we were able to trace ownership back to him. You have to believe me that this guy doesn't want people to know he owns a slice of this. A wealthy investor who is more dick than a man. Martin?" She looked around and spotted the mousy looking intern and beckoned him over, clapping a hand on his shoulder, "I think I'm going to keep this guy, tell them what you found out."

Martin grinned and turned towards the computer, sitting down in the chair as his fingers danced over the keyboard, clacking almost musically as pages upon pages were pulled up over a dozen screens at once, "Parker is some serious shit, Swiss bank accounts, black market dealings, shady investments." He pulled up a bank account page and highlighted a section of it, "Here's where it gets interesting. See this withdrawal? He's in something serious. Something big is going on for that amount of money to disappear that quickly."

He pulled up the account transfer number and managed to pull up the picture of a fancy nightclub, or something. Goku couldn't tell and he had certainly never been to one before. "The money went through a shit ton of wiring and false accounts before it ended up here. Now word is, the head honcho who runs this club has his fingers in every honeypot that is worth having or knowing about. If anyone can give you a list of companies who would be interested in this technology, it's this guy. Hell, he might even be in on it himself, so be careful. They say guy's mean as a snake. He only comes to town every once in a while - he owns businesses all over the world. Getting to him won't be a walk in the park either. However, you are in luck, he just got in town last night." He closed down the information and turned back to them, "Give me a little while longer, I'll be able to tell you what his favorite toilet paper to wipe his ass is."

Bulma chuckled. "Okay, so he's not the most eloquent of speakers, but he gets the damn job done. Speaking of jobs, you have a full time opening here if you want it, we will talk about the details later."

Tien didn't like the look of the fancy club, nor did he like the sounds of its owner. He frowned at the now blank screen, wishing the kid had at least come up with a name, but he was certain with all the information that spewed from the kid's mouth that if he'd found the name, he would've said so. "Well, at least we have our starting point. How soon can we get there? I wanna know everything this guy knows." A disappointment settled in his chest as soon as the words came out; most places like that didn't open until late at night, did they? Damn it. More waiting around, feeling helpless, worrying over his wife and what she might be going through. He was sick of this.

Another intern spun around in her chair, listening to the conversation. "I know that place. It doesn't even open its doors until nine at night. And it's pretty exclusive. They don't just let anyone in. There's a dress code," she slightly rolled her eyes as if she'd been there before and had been turned away.

Tien lifted an eyebrow. "Dress code?" He looked down at his green gi, frowning even more. "Yeah, like that's going to stop me and Goku from getting through those doors." He'd rip the doors off the hinges and start tossing people out of his way if he had to.

Bulma raised her hands to Tien. "Hold on there," she said, resting a hand on his arm, "If this guy is involved somehow in Sabriena's kidnapping, showing up unannounced, guns blazing is only going to get her hurt."

Goku frowned at her, thinking of what kind of dress code they might have. "But what other choice do we have?"

The blue haired woman just smiled at them. "You guys leave that to me, I'll make sure you get into that club. I'm thinking suit and ties for both of you." At Goku's horrified look, she held up a hand, "And I don't mean that ugly tan and blue tie number you have. Something tailored specifically for you both and wouldn't you know it, I still have the measurements from the armor fitting." She grasped them both by the wrists and lead them towards the door, calling over her shoulder, "Keep it up, Martin!" She scowled and led the men out, towards their room in the secluded part of Capsule Corp. "So, I know you guys have to be tired of what people are telling you, what you can and can't do. I feel like a robot repeating it over and over any way. So I am going to make a suggestion that you can throw out the window if you want."

She stopped outside of the bedroom door and turned to face them both, looking at their dark eyes, "Take some time for yourselves. Whatever you want to do. Spend time with each other, ease your spirits." She threw up her hands, "Have sex! Cuddle, take a shower together. Something! You'll feel better and be more focused later."

"BULMA!" Tien snapped, a furious blush blooming on his face. He'd forgotten how forward she could be. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked away from both of them. He'd never been alone with Goku like that and truth be told, sex was the last thing on his mind at the moment. He wasn't even sure if he could perform without Sabriena there. "Fine, we'll… we'll just rest or something until it's time to go." He still couldn't look at her or Goku, his face burning hot.

Goku rubbed the back of his head, wondering how in the world he was going to think about sex at a time like this, but the cuddling... _'Maybe,'_ he thought and thanked Bulma before he followed Tien into the room, shutting the door behind him. He listened at the door until he heard Bulma walk away and he sighed; the anger and exhaustion was getting to him. He looked over to Tien. "What do you feel like doing? Feels like it's been forever since we've heard that."

Tien threw himself heavily onto the bed, the springs creaking beneath his weight and he stared up at the ceiling. "I don't know," he sighed. "I guess I'll take a shower at some point before we go." It had been a couple days and he was starting to feel gross. "I'm so sick of this whole thing," he said softly. He sighed again and propped himself up on his elbows, looking at the Saiyan. "Maybe we should try to get a little bit of sleep if we can. C'mon. Lay down for a bit. We need to be sharp tonight so we don't miss anything." He closed his eyes and laid his head back on the pillow as he felt Goku's weight on the bed next to him. "Listen, Goku, about what Bulma said," Tien began, turning to look at his friend, his lover, "What she said about sex… Don't… don't take it personally, but I'm not in the mood right now. I'm sorry."

Goku shook his head. "No, don't worry about it. I wasn't really in the mood for it either." He scooted forward though, slipping in close to Tien, curling around his frame, laying his shoulder on his chest, slipping an arm over his waist and a leg between his. The closeness, however, he wasn't going to deny himself. He wanted to hold something, to feel the warmth and comfort the past few days had been lacking. "It hurts, Tien. It hurts so bad right now."

"I know," Tien answered thickly, curling his arm around Goku's shoulders. He heaved a sigh and stared up at the ceiling. He shook his head, pressing his lips tightly together, blinking away the tears that tried to form in his eyes. He shifted slightly on the bed, trying to find a more comfortable position. "Come on," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. "We need to rest. Let's try to get some sleep."

* * *

It took a while, but the comfort of having Goku pressed against his side eventually lulled Tien into a deep sleep, his body exhausted from the stress and the worry. The light had changed in the room when he felt Bulma gently shaking his arm and he blinked awake. Long shadows fell over the room; it looked to be near sunset. He rubbed at his eyes with his free hand, the other arm still curled around Goku. "I'm up, I'm up," he said quickly, sitting up as Goku continued to doze. "Goku, come on," he said, shaking the Saiyan's shoulder. "We gotta get up. Come on." He sighed and shook his head as he looked at Bulma.

Bulma smiled warmly at Tien, looking down at Goku sleeping. She had expected them to be awake, but when she had come to help them get ready to go to the club, she had been met with a heartwarming scene of the two of them wrapped in each other's arms. She reached out and combed her fingers through Goku's hair, smiling at the purr that came from him. "It's been a while since I've seen him like this. You two have something amazing. Now, Goku. Wake up, hon."

Goku felt the lure of wakefulness pulling at him and he opened his eyes, the pain of reality sinking back into him and he looked around. He could see two suits hanging over the edge of one of the overstuffed couches by the window, the light to the bathroom on. They were crisp and black. "Do I have to? Suits really aren't my look."

Tien couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped his lips. "Yeah, come on, let's get ready. We've gotta be ready for whatever happens tonight."

* * *

"Would you quit?" Tien scolded as Goku pulled at his tie again. "If you mess that up, I don't know how to retie it for you. Bulma had to do mine, too, you know." He sighed as they got out of the car, frowning at the noisy club. Bulma had insisted that they drive again for fear of messing up their suits if they flew. "Gettin' real sick of cars," Tien growled. He led the way to stand in the line waiting to get inside. He had to roll his eyes at the women who turned to stare at Goku and flashed him big, flirty smiles. He was growing impatient, watching as more people got turned away than were let in to the club.

Goku resisted the urge to fix the tie at his neck again, it was bothering him and he sure didn't enjoy it around his neck. However the suits, unlike his tan, bargain suit at home, were well made and fit him and Tien like they were gloves. Goku couldn't help but admire Tien in the suit. Black was a good color for him and it seemed to only accent his features. He smiled faintly, wishing Sabriena could see them both like this. When they got her back, he would have to convince Tien to wear them again, but maybe without the ties.

Goku watched as they got closer and closer to the entrance of the door, "So, did Bulma say how we were going to get into this place?"

"Supposedly, there's an employee here who's expecting us. Said he could get us into the VIP room to see the owner," Tien muttered, shrugging. "Who knows with Bulma? She always manages to pull a rabbit out of the hat."

It didn't take long to figure out who Bulma had been talking about. One of the bouncers at the door took one look at Tien's third eye and motioned for him and Goku to follow him. Tien huffed at the loud music and brightly colored lights of the club as they made their way through the place, following the bouncer up the stairs to a private room. The bouncer knocked and opened the door, ushering them inside before he left, firmly closing the door behind him.

"Oh for god's sake," Tien groaned under his breath. The lavish room held a large, intricately carved table and chairs, plush couches, and a rather impressive entertainment set up. But it was the people sitting at the table that made Tien do a double take. He scowled as he recognized the dark-haired Russian sitting there. "Figures you had something to do with this."

Goku froze, memories flashing through his mind, remembering Lindsey's rehab, the men responsible for her addictions. "Yorgi? You are the one Bulma sent us to see?" His eyebrows knitted together and he looked at Tien, "You would think Bulma would have given us a heads up on this one." He looked around at everyone, familiar faces all around, but they were not friendly. Hands moved to rest on guns and he sighed. He and Yorgi had gotten along before, maybe they could do it again. "You have to help us, Sabriena's been kidnapped!"

Yorgi raised an uninterested eyebrow as he stared at them for a minute. His cold grey eyes were emotionless as he took the information in. "Is not my problem," he said in his thick accent. "Take yourselves outside."

"I think it is your problem," Tien growled, walking closer to the table, crossing his arms over his chest. "From what I hear, you might have information on the people who took her or at least have the information I need to get her back. So you and I are going to have a conversation whether you like it or not."

Yorgi didn't even give Tien the courtesy of looking at him as he spoke, choosing instead to look at a small black book in his hands. He remained firmly silent.

Tien slammed both hands on the table in anger, his eyes flicking to Kirill, who had moved like he was going to pull his pistol. "You put that thing away or I'll make you eat it," Tien warned in a deadly growl.

"Yorgi, please. We need your help," Goku repeated.

"And what motivation would I have to help you? All you did was take from me. I let you in my house, I help get that bitch through her rehab, and then everyone disappear. Left. Fuck you."

"They're going to kill her!" Goku cried desperately.

Yorgi didn't react, keeping the same expressionless face and he swallowed down a shot. "Good," he said, "Save me the trouble. I don't give shit anymore. She betray me, as far as we concerned."

Goku could feel the tension in the air, the way Tien's muscles bunched beneath the fabric of the suit. He could tell he was about to spring, but he wasn't sure the Russians knew it. He looked around, keeping an eye on who had hands on their guns, ready to disarm anyone who moved.

Tien reached across the table so fast, no one but Goku even saw him move. He grabbed Yorgi by the front of his shirt, pulling him closer. "You tell me what I want to know! Did you have something to do with this? Do you know where she is?!"

Kirill had the laser sight of his pistol on Tien's temple the next second, the red dot glowing brightly on his skin. He growled something in Russian, his finger tightening on the trigger, but the gun was ripped from his hand before he even had a chance to realize that Goku had moved. His eyes went wide as his head whipped towards the Saiyan.

Goku easily brought the gun down over his knee, breaking the expensive looking weapon before he tossed it away and rounded on Kolya and Viktor, putting himself between Tien and their line of fire. "Back. Off!" he said firmly, his body tensed as he was ready to move at a second's notice. He didn't want to hurt these people, he remembered Sabriena's horror story from the storms, when she had risked so much to save them, pulling their lifeless bodies from the rubble of the destroyed warehouse.

Kolya backed off, holding his hands up and slid the pistol back into the belt of his jeans. He'd spent way too much time hanging out with Trunks and Gohan; he knew better than to challenge Goku. His eyes flicked over to his brother worriedly. He didn't understand what was going on. After Sabriena had saved Yelena's life, Sabriena had become somewhat of a pet to Yorgi. He'd lavished her with gifts, attention, and authority in the warehouse. He knew she'd left and come to Japan, but he hadn't realized how deeply his brother felt betrayed.

Tien's hands shook as Yorgi simply laughed at him. "Let her die. Is what she deserves."

"Yorgi, tell us where she is!" Tien yelled, giving the Russian a good shake. His temper was reaching the boiling point, he could feel his control snapping. He was ready to kill every single one of them at the table.

"Never," Yorgi hissed. "And there's nothing you can do to make me. I not talk. I not afraid of you or death."

Tien's mind was working furiously. He didn't doubt the other man's words or he would've spoken by now. This sort of intimidation didn't work on men like him. He knew that if he killed Yorgi, the information they needed would die with him. He had to get Yorgi to talk some other way.

His eyes flicked to the dark haired woman at the end of the table who so far hadn't moved a muscle since he and Goku had entered the room. He vaguely remembered her from the wedding, how people had said she was Yorgi's woman. In the flash of an eye, he grabbed the pistol that hung from Yorgi's belt and shoved him back into his chair, grabbing Yelena by her arm, and slammed her chest-first onto the table instead. He forced her arm behind her back, twisting it hard enough to make her cry out and pressed the pistol against her cheek. "Tell me what I want to know or I'll take her face off!" he roared. He knew he didn't need the gun, but he figured Yorgi would take him much more seriously that way.

Yorgi got to his feet and froze, staring wide-eyed at Yelena as she blinked back at him in fear. He schooled his expression, his eyes almost daring Tien to do it.

Goku's eyes widened as he heard the commotion, turning back and watching in horror; this Tien reminded him of a younger man he had met decades ago. Someone who was ruthless and delighted in other's pain. However, there was no joy in this and he knew in his heart Tien wouldn't harm the woman. Would Yorgi believe the bluff?

He looked back at the men he was standing in front of, the way they shot each other glances as if they were confused. Maybe these guys really didn't know what was going on, but Yorgi definitely did. "Sabriena fought to save you all; doesn't that mean anything to you? Help us save her. Don't you owe her that much?"

"She save Yelena," Kolya said, pointing to the woman Tien had pinned down. "Not us. I do what he tell me," he added, nodding at his brother.

"They don't remember, Goku," Tien growled, his eyes still fixed on Yorgi, who was refusing to speak. He only fumbled slightly as he cocked the hammer back on the gun. He didn't like the way it felt in his hand. "TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW, NOW!" he shouted, pressing the gun harder against Yelena's face.

Yorgi could see Tien's finger tightening just the tiniest bit on the trigger. "I not know where she is!" he yelled. "All I know is who wants that weapon." His eyes were stormy as he spat a curse word in Russian under his breath, watching Tien.

"Then you'd better start talking," Tien said. "And call off your guard dogs."

Yorgi drew a long breath through his nose and nodded to Kolya and Viktor who sat back down, Kolya looking completely bewildered and Viktor looking murderous. Only Kirill turned and left the room, casting a furious glance at the broken weapon on the floor.

Yorgi sat down calmly in his chair, his business demeanor back. "Let her go. We talk."

Tien released Yelena, flinging her back into her own chair, and sat down across the table from Yorgi, setting the gun down but his finger still lightly on the trigger, the barrel pointed right at Yorgi. "I'm listening."

Goku listened carefully as Yorgi started explaining about different companies who would be interested in this weapon and why. He mentioned Capsule Corp as being one of them - something about Dr. Briefs being crazy enough to do anything in his power to get his hands on it. Goku shook his head. "Doctor Briefs would never have anything to do with something like that and neither would Bulma."

"I just saying, these are the options. If you can rule one out, so be it. You that much closer."

Goku ran a hand through his hair. "So long as we get Sabriena back to us." He worried his lip, closing his eyes and wanting nothing more than to have her back in their arms. He looked at Tien, a faint smile on his lips. They were getting somewhere. Finally. Every scrap of information they got would be one more piece to the puzzle that Bulma could use to figure out who took Sabriena. He thought to himself, the image in his mind of when they would finally have Sabriena back to them. Tien was there, permanently there. He couldn't have one without the other. Despite himself, he felt a lightness in his chest.

Tien was concentrating so hard on what Yorgi was saying, he barely even noticed when the door opened. He was determined to remember every detail so he could relay it back to Bulma. Perhaps she could help sort this whole mess out, maybe she would know something about these companies Yorgi mentioned.

"So it turns out the stupid bitch was cheating on me with the two of you, huh?" Tumbler growled as he entered the room, a haughty swagger to his step as he moved to stand near Yorgi's chair.

Tien glanced over at the punk kid and rolled his eyes. He'd heard enough and Yorgi seemed to be done talking. "We're done here," he said, getting to his feet. He looked over at Tumbler and shook his head. "You got some nerve, talking about her like that. After what you put her through, I'd be more than happy to teach you another lesson."

"Fuck you, old man," Tumbler spat as Tien turned to leave. "How d'ya like fuckin' my sloppy seconds, huh? I hope she ends up dead. Fuck that cunt!"

Tien nearly knocked the table over as he pinned Tumbler up against the wall, his eyes fierce as he stared at the kid, the filthy word echoing in his brain. "You know, I don't normally delight in hurting people, but for you I'll make an exception." There was a slight twitch at the corner of his mouth. Oh, how many times had he thought about this? He'd love to rip apart the stupid punk who had hurt his wife so many times. "Give me a reason. Please. PLEASE. Give me a reason."

Goku stood back, rubbing his neck, the odd word tumbling around in his head as he wondered what it was that Tumbler had said about Sabriena. He pressed his lips together, going over to Tien's side and put a hand on his arm, looking at him, catching his lover's eye. "No, Tien, he isn't worth it. We have what we came for. Let's go home."

"Oh yes he is," Tien growled.

Goku's eyebrows furrowed together and he spoke more firmly, "This isn't you, Tien. You are better than him. Now come on." He glared at Tumbler, "We're done here."

Tien reluctantly let go of the kid and walked backwards, still staring him down as Goku's hand on his arm pulled him towards the exit. Tien realized he still had Yorgi's pistol in his hand and he crushed it before dropping it on the floor. He gave Tumbler one last look of loathing before he turned around to walk away.

"Yeah, that's right!" Tumbler called after them. "Keep walking, you FAGGOTS!"

Tien nearly paused in his steps, but thought better of it and threw an arm around Goku's shoulders, ignoring the vicious word hurled at them. That hurt. He'd never before been called such a thing, but now that he had, he realized how much it stung. But he wasn't about to give Tumbler the satisfaction of knowing that. He paused in the doorway, looking over his shoulder at the younger man. "And she still chose me over you," Tien said and slammed the door behind him.

Goku blinked as Tien led him out of the club, the two words now banging around in his head. "What did that word mean? The one Tumbler called us? I've never heard it before," he said, feeling rather stupid for not knowing these bad names and terms. He remembered back when Leelee had shown up at Gohan's house in tears because of that horrible word some waitress had called her. Maybe she knew what it meant, seeing as how Tien didn't answer him. He swallowed and wrapped an arm around Tien's waist, "Don't let him get to you, Tien. You are better than him."

Tien hugged Goku a little closer to his side and nodded, walking them out of the club, ignoring the looks the other patrons gave them. "Don't worry about what they said, buddy. Doesn't matter anyway."


	22. Uncertain

Goku followed Tien inside of capsule corp, watching as the other man stalked off towards the room that Bulma had let them have while they were there. He sighed and let his head thunk against the door they had just entered before he looked up at the ceiling. He wished he understood more. He felt like such an idiot who was being taken advantage of all the time. He wished he had known what those words meant; the words that made Tien so angry to hear.

The Saiyan sighed and pushed away from the door, not knowing what to do, just letting his feet carry him. He heard the low sound of a TV on and followed it into the den, spying Seventeen and Leelee curled up together on the couch watching something. Something clicked in his mind, another word he hadn't known the meaning to. On Valentines day, Leelee had stopped by and they had talked, she had said a word, a bad word he now knew, and he hadn't known then. Maybe... He walked in and scratched his head, "Umm...I hate to interrupt...but Leelee, could you and I talk?"

Leelee sat up as Seventeen paused the TV. Poor Goku looked so lost and frustrated. She hated seeing him like that. It was rare for them to talk, they weren't exactly close, but he had helped her before. If there was something she could do to help him, to help Sabriena, she would do it. She got to her feet and walked around the couch to him. "Sure, Goku, what's up?" she asked.

Goku shifted on one foot to the other, not knowing what else to do, "Its ah...well, I dont know what it is. I heard words I didnt know..." he felt a hot blush of embarrassment spread across his cheeks, "I dont know who else to ask..." He sighed and went into the den, pausing as he sat down to flick on one of the small lamps, casting a warm glow around the room. He looked at Seventeen and then to Leelee, his voice small, "Tien and I were confronting Yorgi and his group tonight, you know? One of them...I cant remember who...I think it was Tumbler...or someone...called us something and Tien got really upset, but I didnt know what it meant."

Seventeen blinked. "You saw Yorgi?" he asked.

Leelee closed her eyes for a second. "Seventeen, go get me a soda."

"What? But I..."

She spun around to face him. "Please?"

Realizing he was being dismissed, he sighed as he got to his feet and left the room.

Leelee turned back to Goku, concern across her face. This was bad, if it offended Tien but he wouldn't explain it to Goku himself. "What is it, Goku? What did they call you?" she was fighting to keep the anger out of her voice. She'd dealt with being called horrible things herself before. If someone was giving him shit because of his race, she was going to kill them.

Goku watched as Seventeen left, the door falling closed behind him. He sighed and looked at Leelee, her eyes sparkling with concern and friendship...he felt better being around those who knew how much he and Tien were hurting...how much they were hurting as well. He pressed his lips together a moment before he sighed and quietly said the word...though with the silence in the room, he might as well have shouted it, "Faggots. They called us fags."

Leelee's hands flew to her mouth as she gasped. Her eyes blazed with fury. "They didn't," she whispered. She understood why Tien didn't want to tell him. That made HER hurt for them. She swallowed, trying to think of the easiest way to explain it to him. For all the things this man had seen and done, he sure was sheltered when it came to stuff like this. She sighed and brushed the thin, long braids from her face. She fixed him with an intent stare. "You remember when that girl at the restaurant called me the n-word?" she asked and he nodded. "Well, fag is kinda like that... Except, they're not talking about your skin color like that girl was to me. It's... it's a derogatory word for someone... someone who's gay. It's a horrible, nasty, hurtful word. I'm so sorry they said that to you."

Goku blinked at her, "Gay?" He said, he felt a slow anger seeping into him, he remembered the n-word she had told him about, how upset she had been...but this? He tried to remember, "Gay is...two men together?" He felt like he had been punched...He felt stupid, he should have known...and what good would that have done you? a voice nagged him from the back of his head, "Why did they do that? I'm just...I'm not..." He frowned, he didnt know what he was trying to say."

"They did it to hurt you," she answered. "Just like that waitress was trying to hurt me." She shook her head, anger ripping through her veins. Her hands were shaking and she folded them in her lap, trying to control her anger. "No one should ever call you that," she said in a low, dangerous voice, her eyes turning a swirling, stormy gray. She hadn't powered up due to a loss of temper in a very long time, but she felt she could snap in that moment. She looked up at him, "You don't have to justify what you are to me. You don't have to explain it to anyone. But they obviously know you're with Sabriena AND Tien and he was hoping to use that to hurt you. It's a fucking low blow from a worthless piece of trash. You should've punched him, Goku. You should have knocked him flat on his ass."

Goku shook his head and wiped at his eyes, "I didnt know...and I hope I never see him again, because I might. I might do something I will regret. I am so sick of this all...sick of things going over my head because I am too stupid to know otherwise." He swallowed harshly, balling his hands into fists so tightly, he felt the pain as his nails pierced flesh, blood start well in his palm, "How do you stand it, Leelee?"

Leelee drew a deep, calming breath, cooling her temper and her eyes faded back to their normal dark brown. She placed her hands over his clenched fists. "You are not stupid, Goku. You have a pure heart. There's a difference. You don't associate yourself with those types of people, how could you know these things? I wish I didn't know what those words meant." She paused and sighed, shaking her head slowly. "There are always going to be people who judge us. People will hate us for simply being what we are. People hate Seventeen because of his relationship with me, just because of the color of my skin. People make assumptions about me for the same reason. If Piccolo got out more often, he and Jenny would probably have to deal with the same things. And, unfortunately, if people know about your relationship with Tien, they're going to judge both of you, too. And Sabriena." She closed her eyes again, swallowing the hard lump in her throat. "Most people are mean. They don't care about others. They're so miserable with their own lives that they have nothing better to do than to try to make others feel like shit just so they can feel better about themselves. And, sadly, there's nothing you or I can do to change their minds. You just have to learn to ignore them, hon."

Goku nodded and worked his lip between his teeth, "There was another word. Something they called Sabriena. I didn't like the way they said it and it made Tien furious, you know, more than what the other one did. Though, both were upsetting in their own ways," He swallowed hard, "What does 'cunt' mean?"

Leelee gasped as if she had been personally offended. "They called her WHAT?!" she cried, anger flashing in her eyes once more. "That… it… I can't even…" she sputtered. She held her hands up and took a deep breath. "That is like the most offensive, disgusting way to refer to a woman ever. Don't… don't ever say that word again." She was furious that someone had used such words towards her friends. Gods, did people not understand the kind of hurt that mere words alone could inflict?

Goku winced, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I just really have never heard that word before. Either of those words." He smiled at her, seeing her stormy eyes, "Like I told you before, I've never been around the kind of people who talk like that." He sighed, "I wish it stayed that way." He closed his eyes, thinking of Sabriena, how scared she must be and then to have someone call her a filthy name like that in front of him. It made his blood boil in a dangerous way that made him want to punch something, "Thanks for, you know, clearing those up for me."

"You didn't upset me, it's people who would talk about you all like that that upset me," Leelee answered. She sighed and reached over, squeezing his hand comfortingly. "I'm sorry this happened. If… if there's anything I can do to help, let me know." She'd tried to see Sabriena, she'd tried to have another vision, but there was nothing. She couldn't see anything at all.

Goku smiled and pulled her into a quick hug before he stood up, undoing the tie at his neck, "I will Leelee, we will let you know if anything comes up, okay?" He smiled at her and sighed tiredly, "I think I'm going to go try to get some rest or something." He said and waved her goodbye and nodded to Seventeen as he exited the room. He ran a hand through his hair and tugged at it. Gods, now he really felt stupid and clueless. Those horrible words and he had just stood there like a deer in the headlights. He walked through the maze of hallways and back to the room he shared with Tien.

Tien was starting to feel hopeless. Even though they had a couple leads, he wasn't terribly excited about it. He still couldn't feel Sabriena. What if their bond had somehow broken? Perhaps she was already dead and he had no way of knowing. He swallowed harshly and squeezed his eyes shut, turning away from Goku as the Saiyan entered the room. He wanted to cry. He hadn't felt this sad... well, ever, if he was honest with himself. His heart was aching so terribly he thought he might collapse or get sick or both. He scrubbed at his eyes with the heels of his hands and drew a long breath through his nose, trying to calm himself. He swallowed again and coughed, feeling like he was on the edge of a breakdown. "I... think I'm gonna go take a shower," he said roughly and went into the bathroom to undress. He tossed his clothes into the hamper there and realized neither he or Goku had showered since the morning they realized Sabriena was gone. He went to the bathroom door to close it, his eyes meeting Goku's, but then decided to leave it open in case Goku wanted to come get cleaned up as well. The hot water helped relieve his tension only slightly as he stepped into the large steam shower, the clear glass doors fogging up almost instantly. At least the steam helped clear his nose. He sighed and placed his hand against the mosaic tiled wall, leaning his head into the hot stream of water, wondering miserably if his wife was okay.

Goku didn't know what to do. He felt as helpless as Tien, perhaps even more so since it felt like he was the outsider. He had come to Tien and Sabriena in the first place, the third wheel in their marriage, yet now they felt like family to him. A real family. He sat on the bed and watched as Tien went into the bathroom, but left the door open. He tilted his head, wondering a brief moment if it was an invitation or something. He hoped that Tien meant it as an invitiation because he wanted nothing more than to be close to his new companions.

Goku wondered if it was too taboo, Vegeta had told him it was part of his nature, part of being Saiyan, but he wonded if he could truly accept that. He sighed and rubbed at his eyes before he stood up and stripped off his shirts and pants, walking to the bathroom naked. He could sort of see Tien through the fogged glass, but it wasn't enough. He went to the shower and opened the door to let himself in and closed it behind him. It took his breath away. He had never been in a shower with someone else before and certainly not this man. His lover was lathering up the shower soap and had started washing himself off, almost as if he were in a daze. His eyes told Goku he was a million miles from there. Hesitantly, he reached out to take the scrub from him, watching carefully as he took over, scrubbing at Tien's muscled back.

Tien let Goku take the scrub and placed both of his hands on the wall, letting out a little defeated sort of sigh. His mind was ablaze with worry, trying to figure out what their next move should be. He had to find his wife. He had to. He was still running over all the information they'd learned that day. Everything Parker had said, the pictures, and the information he got out of Yorgi.

He swallowed hard as Goku scrubbed at his back; his muscles were tense and aching, but even with the pressure of the other man's hand, he couldn't seem to relax. Why was the link broken between himself and Sabriena? Why couldn't he feel her? Could she have somehow died and he survived? He didn't see how that was possible, but then again, why else would her energy be blocked from them? His shoulders heaved as a breathless sob escaped his lips. He was fighting tears, trying to hold it in, but Goku's kind gesture was just comforting enough that it was starting to break down that wall he was trying to hide behind.

Goku felt that sorrow that was exuding from the man. He was strong, proud, but with their love taken away from them, he was broken and wounded in a way Goku didn't know how to heal. He felt broken himself, so lost. He didn't know what to do, it was different with Sabriena there with them. Nothing changed. However, this was different. Everything had changed and Goku found himself wondering what was acceptable between two males in a situation like this. He paused scrubbing for a moment, thinking before he stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Tien, washing over his chest, "You know, it's just me. You can cry, I know it hurts. I've been a blubbering fool these past few weeks, months it seems."

Tien caught Goku's hand, twisting their fingers together over the scrub, and held it tightly to his chest over his heart. He felt the tears slip from his eyes and he was only slightly grateful that his back was to Goku. Tien felt he needed comfort, but he was afraid to seek it from Goku. The things they did together when Sabriena was around was one thing - it was for physical pleasure, something just between friends. But more and more, he was starting to care for Goku in a different way. This man was more than just his friend now and the things he felt for him scared him. He knew Sabriena loved Goku and he loved her in return, and Tien was okay with that. But what did that mean for himself and this man? He didn't know. Another quiet sob slipped past his lips and he squeezed Goku's hand a little tighter. "I don't want to lose her," he whispered. "What if our bond is broken? What if she's already dead?" The very thought made his heart feel as though it had been ripped from his chest. He clenched his teeth together, a choked, strangled sob escaping his throat.

Goku sobbed and leaned against Tien and he pressed his lips to Tiens neck, "Don't talk like that. She's still alive because you..." He choked back a sob, "You're still here." His tears slipped down his face, splashing onto Tien's back, vanishing in the shower seconds later, "And if... if... " He couldn't bring himself to say it. He had just found them, really found them and now Sabriena had been violently taken from him, them. They were incomplete, but there was something else there and he wrapped his arms tighter around Tien's waist. What if they had killed Sabriena and she was gone? What if it was just himself and Tien now? He blinked through the steady pulse of the shower head, barely even seeing the shower door through the mist. "I'm still here," he breathed, "I know I'm not her and that I could never take her place, but I'm still here Tien. Whatever you need me to be."

Tien nodded, squeezing his eyes fiercely shut, but the tears fell anyway. He lifted one of Goku's hands to his lips, pressing a strong kiss to his knuckles. He turned suddenly and crushed Goku to his chest, clinging to the shorter man, trying not to sob and failing miserably. "I'm still here, too," he managed to choke out. He sniffed harshly through his nose to keep it from running. "And that means she's still here, somewhere. She has to be," he finished in a whisper. He buried his face in Goku's wet hair, holding him tightly. "I miss her," he said, his voice cracking. "I miss her so much."

Goku could feel the sadness in the other man. They had known each other nearly all their lives, but they had only truly known each other with Sabriena guiding them both. He had never felt so lost before and he supposed that was his fault, for not being the Saiyan he was supposed to be, for letting others take charge when he was supposed to lead. He frowned and lifted Tien's head and he cupped the other man's cheek, "I miss her too... so much. Without her it feels like... like we're missing a piece of the puzzle." He leaned his head into the other man's neck, turning his head where his lips were grazing the soft flesh there, catching droplets of the clean water between them, "We are going to find her, no matter what. This can't be how it ends. I won't let it." His voice sounded with desperation, "I've been lost for so long and now that I know what a home is really supposed to feel like, be like, I'm going to fight for it."

"I will fight for it too, even if it kills me," Tien assured Goku. "It doesn't end here, not like this." He wasn't sure if he was saying it for Goku's benefit or his own. He rested his chin on Goku's head, letting the tears slip from his own eyes as they held onto each other. He finally felt himself calm slightly and he gently took the scrub from Goku's hand and began to wash him. "We're going to find her," he said in a soft but firm voice. "We're not going to let her down. She's counting on us. She's waiting for us to save her." He turned Goku towards the shower head and grabbed the shampoo, working it into the thick spikes of black hair, massaging his scalp. "We need to get some rest," he said, still rubbing at Goku's hair. "We'll be able to think clearer in the morning if we can get some sleep."

Goku swayed underneath the ministrations of Tien's hands and fingers. Despite everything that was going on, the simple gesture of fingers sliding through his hair elicited a purr from his throat. He thought about it then, the two of them. The three of them. Sabriena and Tien, Sabriena and himself. Tien and himself. He stopped, his breath catching, the pain was equal if he lost either of them and if he lost both? It was unimaginable. It would surely destroy himself. After everything they had been through. A lifetime of memories together. His first meeting with the other man, showing him a better path than the one he had been on. The months upon months spent training with him. Watching Sabriena fall in love with him. and now, had he fallen too? Because of the one night. One night he wouldn't change for anything in the world.

Tien could see the hurt in Goku's eyes and hugged him tightly to his chest, moving them both so that the hot water could run over them, and he lightly ran his fingers through the dark hair, rinsing the suds from it. He felt his heart give a little skip and a knot seemed to form in his throat as the feeling of butterflies filled his stomach. He thought about it for a minute; Did he love Goku? Well sure, in a friendship sort of way. He'd always loved this man like that. But was he in love with this man? He didn't know. He knew he cared deeply for him. He felt protective over him, especially after Chichi had discovered their relationship and everyone went batshit over it for a couple days. He loved spending time with Goku, sparring and fishing, watching Goku learn to live like he and Sabriena did, exploring new possibilities at every turn together. He couldn't say he was definitely in love and he swallowed harshly, that knot still in his throat. "Come on, let's get out before the water goes cold," he said, turning the faucet off and stepping out to grab the big, fluffy towels, offering one to Goku.

Goku took the towel and dried off with the soft cloth and scrubbed at his hair until it was somewhat dry. He walked out, going to the bed Bulma had provided them and crawled under the covers, still naked, loving the feeling of the silk and cotton on his bare skin. However, it wasn't the bed he wanted. No. The bed he wanted smelled of firewood smoke, honeysuckle, and was shared with two other people.

Tien followed Goku into the bedroom, starting for the couch, but paused. He didn't want to sleep on that thing. He didn't really want to sleep in the bed either. Hell, he didn't want to sleep at all, truth be told. He wanted to be out searching for Sabriena or more clues that would lead them to find the thing that "sir" had demanded they find. He sighed and went to the bed, crawling into the other side and looked over at Goku. He scooted a little closer, not knowing exactly what he was doing or what he was feeling, but craving comfort and closeness in that moment. "C'mere," he rumbled. "Please?"

Goku turned at Tien's request, often hearing him call for Sabriena that way. C'mere girl. He smiled softly and nodded, turning and moving to Tien's arms, his back pressed up against Tien's chest, his legs sliding in between the other pair, his arms wrapping around Tien's arms that wrapped around his waist. The warmth was amazing, still hot from the shower. He ran his hands up and down Tien's arms a moment before he laid his head down to Tien's shoulder, kissing at the warm skin under his lips.

Tien's heart melted at the affectionate gesture and he held onto Goku a little tighter, pulling the blankets securely around them. "We're going to be okay," he said softly. "We're going to get her back and all three of us will go home. And everything will be the way it was before, just the three of us. Always." He nuzzled into Goku's hair, rubbing at his back, kissing the top of his head. He longed for Sabriena to be there with them, to smell her scent and feel her warm, soft skin against theirs. "Just the three of us," he repeated quietly.

Goku hummed against Tien and he nodded. He wanted the three of them together, but for the moment, all he had was Tien. What if it would just be them for the rest of their lives? Or worse, what if this was it? What if he woke up and Tien was dead along with Sabriena? He shuddered at the thought, at what he would become he he lost them now. He didnt want to lose them. Tears prickled at his eyes painfully, and he lifted his head, turning in Tien's grasp and he let his lips graze Tien's, "I don't want to lose you. Either of you," He said, his voice cracking, "Please... Please don't leave me."

Tien's lips felt hot as Goku's brushed against him, a spark igniting between them. He ever so carefully pulled back to look Goku intently in the eye. "We'll never leave you," he promised. His heart was pounding as he held the Saiyan so close to him. He hadn't really been affectionate towards Goku when Sabriena wasn't around. Honestly, most of the time it was just they way it had been between them before, when they were just friends and not lovers. Would it change anything if they were affectionate now? He didn't like the sadness in Goku's voice. He feared that if they both got too depressed, they would lose focus, they'd give up or let that loss they both felt consume them. He carefully pressed his lips to Goku's for a moment, letting his eyes fall closed, another tear slipping down his own cheek. He pulled back again, his eyes still closed, and whispered, "You're not going to lose us."

Goku sighed into the tender kiss, feeling the sadness. He looked up at Tien a moment before he reached up. He placed his callused hand against Tien's cheek as he lifted his head further and pressed a more solid kiss to the other man's lips, "I won't let you be alone either, Tien. I was wondering. Everything we are. We could have been. If we had... you know.. I dunno." He said, his words fumbling, he didnt know where he was going with that. It had made sense when he tried to say it but now it vanished on him.

Tien thought he caught what Goku was trying to say. He settled himself a little more in the unfamiliar bed, trying to get comfortable and he pulled Goku to rest his head on his chest. "But then we wouldn't have her," he said, letting his fingers thread into Goku's hair. "And you wouldn't have your boys. I wouldn't change it, Goku. Not for anything." He sighed and pulled Goku tighter against his side, glad to have his best friend, his lover, there to comfort him and support him, to help him search for his wife. His mind drifted back to the cabin, to a certain little box hidden away in the chest at the foot of the bed. Perhaps that purchase was a good idea after all. "Let's try to get some sleep now," Tien said, reaching over and clicking off the light, throwing them into semi-darkness as a light across the street shone through the miniblinds. "We'll be useless if we're exhausted. And we have a lot of work to do."

Goku felt ashamed, but the purr worked itself out of his throat as Tien threaded his fingers through his head, massaging his scalp in a way that seemed to chase away all his worries. His friend spoke truth. He wouldnt know what to do without his boys. They were amazing and were sure to do great things in this world. He wouldnt change that for the world. Even if it meant living that life over again. He shuddered though, not wanting to live that loveless life again. He yawned and turned his face into Tien's chest, breathing in that scent of firewood, fresh linen and water as he closed his eyes and waited for sleep to claim him.


	23. At Their Mercy

Launch sauntered down the hallway, her fingers twirling her gun expertly as she approached the cell block. She pulled the door open with a gleeful smile and flicked on the lights. "Mornin', slut! I hope you slept well," she announced loudly, looking around the walls and seeing the large chunks missing out of them. "Hah! Tried to blast yourself out, did ya? Bet you were too weak to do it. I'd bet some food would help out with that." She grinned at the woman's sewn lips. "But I guess that's out of the option at the moment. Maybe if you behave, tonight you can have some food."

Launch whistled eerily and walked over, setting the other items she had been carrying down on the little table there. She took the tubing and the funnel she had and worked one end of the small tubing over the small funnel spout before she picked up the bottle of water and twisted the cap off as she walked over to Sabriena. "Sadly, Sir thinks ya need to be kept alive for the boys. So. How about a bottle of water?"

Sabriena gave a defeated sort of nod, her mouth dry and tasting of blood, her throat scratchy from screaming. She sat up and tried not to cry out as Launch roughly worked the other end of the tube between her lips and poured the bottle of water into the funnel. Oh sweet mother of God, that was good. It wasn't cold, but she was so thirsty, she didn't care. She eagerly drank the water down, gasping through her nose as she swallowed the last drop. She suddenly realized how hungry she was when she felt the water slosh in her empty stomach.

She still couldn't figure out why she could use her own energy, but she couldn't draw her magick like she was used to. She'd tried and tried for most of the night, but no matter what she did, nothing worked. Not even the meditations she'd learned from Tien or her bootcamp with Piccolo seemed to help. And Launch was right, she was too weak to blast her way out with energy blasts.

Launch pulled the tube out and laughed as she heard the woman's stomach growl and gurgle. "Yeah, you enjoyed that didn't you?" She went back over to the table and sat the funnel and tubing down, tossing the bottle over her shoulder. "Okay then, onto the real fun. Get your ass up, we're going for a little walk." She laughed and went over to Sabriena, yanking on her arm and roughly pulled her to her feet and marched her out of the cell and through the maze of hallways.

She paused outside of a room and pulled open the door, watching Sabriena's reaction as she pushed her inside, following after her. The light had a red tone to it, throwing the room into a blood red color. It was dim and the moans and crying within seemed to echo around the walls. "Sadly, Sir also said I can't have any more fun with you, lucky bitch. So I was thinking you'd like to watch me and my buddy here have some fun with these poor saps." She wrenched open a barred cell cage and pushed Sabriena inside, locking it. "So sit down and enjoy the show."

Sabriena looked wildly around, her mind unable to wrap around what she was seeing. There had to be at least half a dozen people in here, maybe more. It looked like a torture chamber. No, it _was_ a torture chamber. Most of the people had been stripped naked, some of them with their lips sewn shut like her own. One man's eyes had been sewn shut. Another man was suspended from the ceiling by meat hooks through his back. There was a woman chained in the corner, sobbing and begging as a man in a guard's uniform stood over her, laughing at her.

"Please! Please! Let me go!" the woman sobbed. "My kids… I just want to go home to my kids!"

The guard turned and a big grin split his face. "Ah, so is that a new toy? Or is that the lil' bitch you brought in for Sir?" he asked, walking over to get a good look at Sabriena in her cage.

Launch snorted, "The bitch, so hands off unless you want to join these whining pigs on the wall." She turned and smirked at the new additions. "Mmmm. You've been busy, Larry." She looked back at Sabriena and winked. "Unless you want to join in on the fun?" She moved, walking around the room, a sadistic smile on her face and she clapped her hands together. "Alright, people. Who wants to go first?" She cackled as she heard the woman begging for her children again. She spotted Sabriena's confused look and she strolled back over. "What's the matter, sugar? You look confused. Do you like our little collection here?"

She turned and surveyed the room, pointing out the man hanging from the meat hooks. "That guy was a jogger, running all by his little lone self. Now he's ours." Launch grinned at the woman who was begging for her children. "That pretty young thing there went into the woods to get a ball her children kicked over their fence. Oopsie, now they won't be getting their ball or their mommy back." She giggled and walked over to the mother, kneeling down in front of her. "You know, I would say you should just shut up and accept the inevitable. You are going to die in this room. Might be soon, might take days, but it is going to happen. Though, I love hearing you cry. Maybe we will go and get one of your precious babies to join you in here. Would they like to see mommy bleed like a stuck pig?"

The young mother shook her head violently. "No! No, not them! D-Do whatever you want with me, just PLEASE, don't hurt my babies!" She fell to her knees, bawling loudly, her arms twisting back behind her in the chains.

Larry scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Maybe I oughta go get them," he said. "It'd be entertaining to see this bitch cry for them." He stared at her for a few more minutes before he looked at Sabriena again, his gaze hungry as his eyes roamed over her body. "Although, I can think of all sorts of ways to make you scream and cry, sweetheart."

Sabriena cringed and tried to shrink back in the cage away from this man. She didn't like the way he looked at her, the implications of his words. It made her skin crawl just to be in his presence. She narrowed her eyes at him, giving him the filthiest look she could muster. Oh, she would love to see Tien's reaction if he could see this guy now. A sudden daydream filled Sabriena's mind as she envisioned Tien and Goku bursting through the door and manhandling Launch and Larry, making them suffer for everything they'd done. She looked longingly at the door, but no such luck.

Launch growled and stood up, marching over to Larry and shoved him away from the cage door. "You got shit for brains? Didn't you just hear me say this bitch is off limits? Fuck off or I'll chain you up, cut off your balls and shove them down your throat." She grinned, "On second thought, that sounds like fun, go on, touch her. I dare ya."

Larry glared back at Launch defiantly. "I'd like to see you try," he grumbled, but backed off. He looked hatefully at Sabriena as if she was some sort of a possession he could only ever dream of owning. He didn't like being told no. "Aw, come on, Launch," he whined. "It ain't like I'm gonna kill her. Just, you know, let me have a little fun. I won't get too rough with her, I promise."

Sabriena felt sick to her stomach, praying Launch didn't give in to the guard's begging. This was a nightmare, it had to be. This couldn't be happening to her. The way that man kept looking at her simultaneously repulsed and infuriated her. She suddenly threw herself at the bars of her cage, screaming in rage and rattling the bars. She tried to yell, "let me out!" without moving her lips and even though the sound was muffled, she knew what she'd tried to say had been clear.

Launch threw her head back and laughed, "Still so feisty even though her lips are sewn and she's been without food for a few days." She narrowed her eyes back at the guard, "Fuck off. Go see the little mother over there if you got a case of blue balls. You touch this one, you won't have any balls to be blue." She sneered at him before she walked over to a counter that had various objects on it, trying to decide what she wanted to do first.

She grinned wickedly as she picked up a clothes iron and plugged it in. It didn't take long before it was scalding hot and she unplugged it, looking around the room, watching for who shuddered the most when looking at her. She grinned and walked over to a man who was manacled to the wall and looked at his limp penis a moment before she reached down and pressed the iron to his crotch. She cackled at the man's high pitched scream, his lips ripping open from where they had been sewn shut. Launch smiled and jiggled the iron. "I think we are boiling your little soldiers down here! Think they are all dead yet?" she asked loudly over his screams.

Larry cringed and laughed. "Goddamn, you're a sick, twisted bitch, Launch!" He sauntered over to the counter, browsing over the tools Launch had laid out. A vicious smirk pulled at his lips as he picked up a cattle prod, pressing the button and grinning widely at the loud _ZAP_ that sounded through the room. He threw a wink at Sabriena before he crossed the chamber to the young mother who whined and tried to shrink away from him. "Aw, c'mon, bitch," he laughed. "This'll be fun. Have an open mind, would ya?"

Sabriena clenched her eyes shut and pressed herself into the corner, trying to block out the gut-wrenching screams from the man and woman as they were tortured. This was worse than any slasher flick she'd ever seen, worse than her most terrible nightmares. This was worse than the vision Leelee had of the Saiyans! She shook her head, trying to make the sounds stop, to block it all out, to go somewhere else in her head like she'd been taught, but she couldn't. She was glad she hadn't eaten. She surely would've been sick if she had any food in her system at all. And then what? Her lips were sewn shut. She'd either have to swallow it back down or drown in her own vomit. She helplessly banged her shoulder against the cage, over and over again, trying not to cry, but big, frightened tears spilled down her cheeks any way.

"Heh, I think she's good and ready," Larry said, stepping back and admiring his handiwork as the woman moaned pitifully. He tossed aside the prod and stepped up behind the woman's nude form, looking over at Sabriena. "Hey. HEY! You little bitch, you better look at me!" he shouted.

Sabriena shook her head, not wanting to see what he was going to do next. She couldn't stand it. She could smell the burning flesh from Launch's iron as it sizzled and popped. The man Launch had decided to torture had already passed out from pain and Sabriena could hear the other woman's heavy boots tromping on the cement floor as she walked around the room. Her body went stiff as she heard another set of boots marching right for her and she gasped, her eyes going wide as a hand suddenly grabbed her throat, forcing her to face Larry.

"You look at me," he snarled, "or it'll be even worse for her." A twisted smile split his face as he ran his thumb over her stitched lips. "You sure are pretty. No wonder those guys will do anything to get you back." His hand slid down to cup her breast, pinching her nipple through her shirt, making her jerk to the other side of the cage, trying to escape his reach.

With Larry so preoccupied, he missed the discarded cattle prod being picked up and switched back on. Launch moved swiftly, standing behind him a moment before she harshly swung the prod between his spread legs, watching with mild amusement as he gave a shout and convulsed. Her wicked grin only grew as she kicked his feet out from under him and pressed the prod to his crotch directly. "You seem to be having trouble thinking with this head between your legs."

Larry twitched and jerked away from Launch, managing to scramble back on his hands. "All right! All right! I get it! You're serious!" he yelled, managing to push himself back to his feet. "Jeezus," he griped, rubbing at his crotch. "You're fucked up in the head, you know that? You're a fucking psychotic bitch." He limped his way over to the mother, but frowned. "Dammit, you killed my hard-on." He reached into his pants, trying to get his erection back, but seemed unable to do so. "Goddammit," he growled through his teeth, wincing in pain before he stared over at Sabriena as he stroked himself.

Launch rolled her eyes. "Oh please." She turned the prod off and stuck it into her belt. "I catch you over here again, touching her and you're gonna end up like my friend over there, ya understand? I'm gonna fry up your balls like rocky mountain oysters and force them down your throat with a side of ranch," she snorted. "And it's not like you have a package to be proud of anyway; if that thing were any shorter, it'd be a vagina," she spat.

Larry scowled at Launch and finally gave up. "Fuck you," he growled and marched back over to the counter, snatching up a short whip. The ends of the leather straps rattled as the sharp nails in the ends banged together. "Fuck this bitch. She ain't worth fuckin' anyway."

Sabriena's eyes went wide and she grabbed the bars of her cage again, wanting to save the poor woman, but unable to stop the carnage before her. The mother's screams echoed through the room again as the nails bit into her flesh, her blood splattering over Larry as he whipped her mercilessly. Sabriena felt dizzy, she wasn't sure she could stand to be in this room much longer. She couldn't stand it. The smell of blood and burning flesh and urine filled the room, the sounds of screams and crying and moaning filling her ears. She slumped to the floor and pressed her forehead to her knees, sobbing, thinking to herself, _'Tien… Goku… where are you?'_

* * *

Sometime later, Launch finally walked back over to Sabriena, looking down at the woman who had curled up into a ball on the floor. She snorted. "Lightweight," she said, wiping her forehead, smearing blood across her skin. "Well now, I think it's time to take you to the kitchens. Sir wants you to prepare a big meal with those fancy cooking skills of yours." She leaned down. "And don't even think about poisoning it. Not only are you going to be eating with him, there is a special guest that is going to be with us tonight. Let's go freshen up a bit and then we will go," she said as she unlocked the door and reached down, hauling Sabriena to her feet. "You look like shit," Launch said, "Shower time."

Sabriena's eyes flicked to the gun on Launch's hip, her mind working furiously. She'd swiped Kirill's gun from his belt once, but Kirill wouldn't have killed her if she'd missed. And it was on Launch's outside hip, there was no way she could do it. She sighed, her breath shaking. It was hopeless.

"Here ya are," Launch said finally as they stepped into a small room and Launch reached up to pull a chain overhead. The light flickered on to reveal the dirty, cracked tile that looked slick and slimy as the showerhead dripped pitifully, leaving rust stains on the wall. The only light came from the bare bulb that swung sadly overhead. "Well, go on," Launch said, yanking Sabriena forward into the shower. She crossed her arms and leaned against the wall, staring at Sabriena. She laughed loudly at the look Sabriena gave her. "What's the matter, princess? Don't want an audience? Well, too bad," Launch drawled. "I ain't supposed to let you outta my sight if you ain't in your room. I could always go get Larry if you would rather shower in front of him." She sighed and rolled her eyes as Sabriena stood stock still. "I ain't got all night," Launch barked. "Get cleaned up. Sir is not going to wait much longer."

Sabriena choked back a sob and turned away from Launch. She was dirty, sore, and scared out of her mind. She undressed and turned on the water, cringing as the cold water hit her skin like needles. She grabbed the cracked bar of soap out of the dish and scrubbed at her skin, still keeping her back to Launch. This was humiliating. She felt so dirty as Launch watched her wash herself.

"Figures you'd have a tramp stamp," Launch remarked with amusement in her voice.

Sabriena felt her face go hot. That tattoo meant something to her, a pretty, swirling sun design inked in the small of her back. She'd designed it herself; it represented her powers. Powers she couldn't seem to use now. She suddenly regretted the ink. There was no shampoo; Sabriena was forced to scrub at her scalp using the bar of soap. She felt bile rise in her throat as she thought about it. Who else had used this soap? It was so degrading, having Launch's eyes on her. She'd never felt more humiliated in her life. She rinsed the soap from her hair, closing her eyes and scrubbing at her face, carefully avoiding the stitches around her mouth.

"Good enough," Launch said and turned the water off as her charge washed the last of the soap residue from her skin.

Sabriena jumped to see her standing so close. Launch ran her eyes over Sabriena's body as Sabriena folded her arms over her chest. Launch snorted. "Tien always did have good taste," she muttered and grabbed Sabriena by the arm to march her back to her room. "Got a nice slutty dress all picked out for ya. Wore it myself one of the few times I was able to get that stiff to take me out ta eat. Jeezus. That man, couldn't even afford me a decent dinner! Wanted to stay home and cook me fish. FISH."

Sabriena didn't even bother to struggle as Launch dragged her back to her cell. She stood shivering in the middle of her room, still dripping wet. A black dress had been laid out on the dirty mattress on the floor that Sabriena had been forced to sleep on.

"Put this on," Launch said, shoving the garment at her. "It oughta fit you. Course with the size of your cans, it might not."

Sabriena threw Launch a scathing look before she snatched the dress away and hurriedly pulled it on. It barely fit. The hemline barely covered her hips and the low cutout showed way too much of her cleavage, which felt smashed beneath the stiff fabric. Sabriena looked around for some underwear, but found none.

Before Sabriena had time to protest, Launch had grabbed her arm and hauled her down the hallway again. She tried to memorize the way through the maze of hallways, but it was impossible. Everything looked the same. Grayish white walls with industrial lighting, a few doors here and there, and nothing else. Not even a single window. They finally came to a stop in a small kitchen and Sabriena couldn't help but wrinkle her nose. Dirty dishes littered the countertop and she shivered as she watched a roach crawl behind the sink. They expected her to cook in this place? They'd all die of botulism! '_Good,'_ she thought hatefully, _'let them all die of food poisoning.'_

Launch laughed at the way Sabriena looked at the small kitchen. "Hey! Isn't it better than that filthy little cabin?" she snorted and went over to the refrigerator and pulled open the door to reveal the clean interior that was full of steak and vegetables. "Go wild, but I am watching ya, so you ain't gonna try anything funny. Like I said, you'll be eating this too as well as our special guest. You'd better trust me when I say ya don't want to poison him either."

Sabriena didn't know who the mystery guest was, but she decided it was probably in her best interest to not try to poison the food. She rummaged through the cabinets, relieved to find clean pots and pans and banged them noisily onto the stove. She went to the refrigerator and pulled out some of the steaks, slapping them into the pan before she grabbed the onions and a big knife from the drawer. Her hand trembled as she cut into the onions, a sudden idea forming in her mind. She cast a nervous glance out of the corner of her eye at Launch, thinking this may be her only chance for escape. Something was preventing Goku from coming to get her, something was preventing her from feeling his or Tien's energy. She was going to have to get herself out of this mess and now was her opportunity.

She carefully sliced the onions, shooting little looks at Launch while trying to seem inconspicuous. She drew a deep breath through her nose, steeling her nerve, cutting the onion once more before she turned in one swift movement and brought the knife up, trying to stab Launch in the neck.

Launch's eyes widened a fraction before she jumped backwards, reaching up and trying to catch Sabriena's wrist. She cursed out loud as the knife nicked her cheek and she grew frustrated when she couldn't immediately subdue her. "Damn, fucking bastards have been teaching you a few tricks, huh? But you're still weak from not eating!" She dropped down, sweeping Sabriena's feet and knocked her to the floor. She stood back up, walking over and putting a boot on her shoulder, keeping her down as she gingerly touched the cut on her face, "Fucking cunt, I'll give you that one, but it's the only one you'll get. Try that again and I'll fuck you with the knife, blade first."

Sabriena could've kicked herself. Her one chance and she blew it. She fucking blew it. She wouldn't be able to surprise Launch a second time, she knew that. Her head fell back against the floor, her eyes falling shut again. She felt so defeated. After what she'd witnessed in that room, she didn't doubt Launch's threat. She gave a weak nod, trying to tell Launch she understood and got back to her feet, tugging the hem of the dress back down, and went back to the stove to prepare their meal.

Launch watched more carefully as Sabriena worked to finish the dinner. In spite of herself, she found her stomach growling as she smelled the food cooking. "Damn, no wonder Tien keeps ya around," she muttered. When it was finished, she smirked and brought a serving cart over. "Load it up, the table's all set. Time for you to meet our dear guest. I guess this will be the first time you meet Sir, too. Aren't you lucky?"

Launch made Sabriena push the cart in front of her, a hand on her shoulder at all times as she navigated her through the halls until they came to the double swing doors. "This is the dining hall, pretty fancy, huh? Go on in before the food gets cold, bitch," she snarled and gave Sabriena a push.

Sabriena was surprised to see the lavish dining room. It was a stark contrast from the rest of the facility. There was a long, dark wood table with high-backed chairs and fancy place settings set in the middle of the room. The far end of the table was cast in shadow, but even through the darkness, she could see that there was someone sitting there. She swallowed nervously and pushed the cart forward and set the platters of food in the center of the table.

"Ah, Miss Sabriena, we meet at last," came a nasally voice. "So nice of you to join us for dinner. Please, have a seat."

Sabriena's knees shook as she moved to sit at the opposite end of the table, wanting to put as much space between herself and her kidnapper, the man who had masterminded this whole thing. She strained her eyes to see him, but the light was too low in the room and all she could make out was basic shapes, his silhouette. What a coward. He wouldn't even show her his face.

"Tell me, did you enjoy your shower? It's got to be a step up from that thing you call a shower in the woods, hm?" Sir asked before he paused. "Launch, really. How do you expect her to eat her dinner with her mouth sewn shut like that? Remove those stitches."

Launch sighed loudly, clearly annoyed, but took a knife from her pocket and leaned over Sabriena, grasping her chin. "Don't move, sweet cheeks, I would hate to cut that pretty face open," she said before she cut through the stitches, not caring if she pulled the skin. She finally pulled out the pieces of string one by one until, at last, Sabriena's mouth was open once again. "Can't you even manage a 'Thank you'?"

"Fuck you," Sabriena spat instead, feeling a bit of blood seeping from the punctures around her lips. They stung terribly; the blood had dried around the stitches and the wound had reopened when Launch roughly pulled the stitches out.

"Such a filthy mouth you have, Miss Sabriena. Should I have my friend here wash your mouth out next time?" Sir asked. He cut into his food and took a bite, chewing slowly. "My, my. This is superb. I can understand how you won over the Saiyan with that ridiculous appetite of his."

Sabriena scowled at Sir's words. It made her furious to hear Goku spoken about like that as if he was some mindless animal whose only thoughts were of food. She sighed and looked at the meal she'd prepared. She wanted to sit there and refuse to eat out of pure defiance, but she was so hungry she couldn't stop herself. She quickly filled her plate and dug in, biting back a moan of appreciation for her own cooking.

"So sorry about your abduction," Sir said. "But I'm sure you understand, there was no other way to get those two mindless brutes to do my dirty work. It's nothing personal against you, I assure you. It's business, pure and simple."

"So what sort of business is this?" she asked around a mouthful of food. "You kidnap me out of nowhere, hold me hostage, using me to get to Tien and Goku. Why?"

"My, aren't you full of questions? Good help is hard to come by these days, loyalty even less so. Suffice if to say, this is a cut throat business I run. Keeping you by my side ensures that I have the world's strongest fighters under my thumb. As I said, I need them to do my dirty work."

Launch settled herself in a chair to Sir's right and leaned closer to him, a look of pure adoration on her face.

Sabriena hungrily devoured her food for a minute, thinking as she chewed. Manners be damned. These people don't have any manners, why should she? Tien would die if he could see her. "They'll kill you, you know," she said boldly. "They'll come for me."

Sir snorted, "If they are stupid enough to come for you, I am prepared for them. Besides, giving them regular photos of you, they know what's at risk if they do come looking for a fight. They're like dogs really. Kick them a few times and they will behave. The question is though, once they do bring me what I want, why would I want to give up such a valuable bargaining chip such as yourself? They will do anything to get you back..." He took a moment to chuckle, reaching out to thumb at Launch's chin. "And to think I almost had you kidnap that harpy of an ex-wife of Goku's."

Sabriena snorted in return. "Yeahhhh. We'd gladly let you have her." She paused to take another bite. "I hate that stupid fucking bitch."

"Language, Miss Schuler. I was not joking about having my associate here wash out that filthy mouth with that bar of soap." He leaned back in his chair waving Launch away, she was practically sitting in his lap which annoyed him.

Sabriena banged her fist on the table. "I am so sick of people getting onto me for the way I talk!" She chewed the food in her mouth and swallowed. "My husband does the exact same thing!" She huffed for a minute. "Gods, I wish people would just leave me the hell alone about that."

Sir continued on, "I've been around the bend once or twice, Miss Sabriena. It's hard to eat food when you don't trust the person who cooked it now, hmm? I know that you would jump at the chance to poison us if the opportunity presented itself. So as a little incentive for you… Launch, be a dear and fetch our other guest will you?" he suggested before he turned his attention back to Sabriena. "And let me remind you, this guest will be eating everything you cook."

Launch returned a short moment later, a gun pressed to the side of the man's head as she led him into the dining room.

Sabriena was on her feet in a second as she recognized the man Launch held at gunpoint. "DADDY!" she shrieked and ran to him. The big man was bruised and bleeding, he looked half-conscious as she helped him sit in one of the chairs. Of all the low, rotten things to do, taking her father hostage had to be the worst.

"Hey, Briena," he smiled weakly at her.

"I'm so sorry, Daddy," she whispered, blinking away angry tears. She'd never seen him like this; he was obviously in pain, the normal dancing light in his eyes was gone. She narrowed her eyes at Sir. "Let him go. I'll do anything you want, just let him go."

"How touching..." Sir said as he set his fork down on his plate, lifting his napkin up to dab at his mouth before he turned more towards her. "Oh I know you will, but I'm sure you understand where I'm coming from if I refuse. He stays. You try to poison us, you poison him."

Tears brimmed in her eyes as she pressed her lips to a thin line. She had no bargaining chip, no room to negotiate. Her hands clenched into fists. _'Tien, what is taking you so long?'_ her mind screamed_. 'Goku! Where are you?' _

"Fine," she finally said in a defeated tone. "Fine, I'll cook for you." She fixed her father's plate for him before she sat back in her own chair, her hands in her lap, unable to look at her father. She hated herself in that moment because she couldn't protect him. She felt like she should've been able to do more, to somehow save them both, but now she was completely at their mercy. She picked at the food on her plate; it lost its luster and her appetite was gone. She had no choice. The only thing she could do now was to sit back and wait for her lovers to rescue her.


	24. An Obvious Realization

"So this is the place, huh?" Tien asked, his arms crossed over his chest as he and Goku hovered over the highly secured facility. The company Bulma sent them to was smaller than he thought it would be, but it looked impossible to break into for an average person. Security cameras covered every conceivable angle of the outside and there was no doubt the same was true for the interior. Two tall chain link fences surrounded the perimeter, each with guarded checkpoints for employees to enter and exit. The only people who were getting into this place were those with the authorization to do so.

"I think this was an inside job," Tien said after watching for several minutes. "There's no way someone got in this place unnoticed. Look," he said, pointing. "They've got cameras and guards, they have to scan their badges and their handprints to even get in there." He chewed his lip for a minute, watching carefully as another employee scanned in for work. Although the building itself was small, the company _Technical Ammunitions and Operations_ was no joke. "And I'd bet good money that's bulletproof glass on those windows. Nobody broke into this place."

Goku scratched his head, "I've never heard of them before. You would think if they had this good of surveillance, no one would even dream of stealing from the owner. Or whatever this is." He sighed and crossed his arms, tugging his orange jacket over him closely, "So how do we get in? I don't think they would be too happy with us if we just barged in there and pointed fingers."

"Well too bad," Tien said. "Cause that's exactly what we're gonna do." He suddenly lowered his energy, letting himself drop to the ground in the yard between the building and the fences. A dark look crossed his features as he strode right up to the front door and grabbed the handle, wrenching on it. A mechanical voice rang out from the speaker overhead, telling him no one entered without authorization. "That's what you think," he growled back at the computer as he managed to rip the door open, a satisfied smirk pulling at his lips at the sight of the mangled locks. He turned his head slightly as Goku landed behind him. "HA. See? Easy as that."

Goku winced at Tien's behavior, but followed him inside. "Well, yeah, we could destroy the building if we wanted, but then where would we be?" He looked around at the fancy, high tech interior. Marble flooring, glass staircases. The works. "Gosh, I wonder who the guy is who owns this place. What if he finds out we mangled the door and tells Sir what we did?" He pouted and saw a reception type desk. "Here we go, maybe she can point us to the right place to go. What can we say we are? Loss prevention or something like that?"

"I don't think that's gonna work," Tien answered, looking over at the lady sitting behind the desk. Her eyes were wide and she reached blindly for the phone on her desk, not looking away from the two men before her. Tien sighed and rolled his eyes as he walked towards her.

"Who are you?" she demanded. "How did you get in here? You don't work here!"

Tien slapped the phone out of her reach and it shattered on the marble floor. "You're right. I don't. But I'm looking for someone who does," he said in an eerie sort of voice. "Now you need to tell me where I can find the lab where they make the really high-security projects." He winced as she leaned back in her chair, screaming for security. He reached across the desk and grabbed her face, covering her mouth. "Don't. Just tell me where that lab is." His eyes followed the direction she pointed and he eyed the heavy door for a moment before he let go of her. "Come on, Goku."

Goku was horrified and shocked at Tien's sudden change in demeanor. He rubbed the back of his head and took off after Tien, shouting behind him, "Thank you!" He turned back to his lover and caught up with him, trying to match his longer stride. "Tien! I know we are under a lot of pressure and that Sabriena depends on us, but that's no excuse to manhandle these people! Half of them look like they don't even know what's going on!"

Tien paused and turned his head to look at Goku. "You think I care about that?" he asked, his eyes narrowing. "If they're working for these people, then they're just as guilty as far as I'm concerned. I'm getting my wife back and NO ONE is getting in my way."

He turned towards the door just as it flew open, revealing a rather overweight security guard. "Now you two stop right there!" he ordered.

Tien fixed the guard with an almost bored look. "You gotta be kidding me." He moved to walk past the guard, but took a step back when the guard drew a gun on him. "I am getting so sick of you cowards hiding behind your guns," he snarled and moved so quick, the guard didn't see him as he slapped the firearm out of his hand and pinned the guard to the wall by his neck. "You got anything else to say about it?"

The guard's face was turning purple as he shook his head from side to side. He grabbed at Tien's wrist and tried to pry his hand away, but Tien's grip was too strong. "No," the guard barely managed to choke out.

Goku was at Tien's side in an instant, his hand tightly gripping Tien's wrist and he pushed his thumb tightly up against the underside of it, just beneath the palm, weakening Tien's grip on the man and pulling him back. "STOP THIS, TIEN. You nearly killed him! This isn't you!" He pushed Tien up against the wall, holding him there with his forearm. "You are enjoying this, aren't you? You are imagining everyone here as the person who took Sabriena. You can't do that. What happened to the man who wouldn't even harm a pack of wolves because they were just trying to feed themselves? Now look at you. Some dime store hired thug trying to get information."

Anger blazed in Tien's eyes at Goku's words. "What'd you call me?" he growled and shoved the Saiyan away. "I'm trying to save Sabriena! Who cares about these people? She's the only thing that matters to me! Don't you care about her anymore?! These people manufacture weapons that get people killed. If it wasn't for them, Sabriena wouldn't be in this mess. And now you're going to DEFEND THEM?!"

Goku grit his teeth, "Don't you see? I'm not defending them. I'm defending you! What happens when we save Sabriena? Are you even going to be able to look yourself in the mirror after all of this is said and done? I'm trying to stop you from doing something you are going to regret Tien. I don't want to see you lose yourself! Sir isn't worth it. You wouldn't be the same person Sabriena fell in love with. That I…" He stopped himself, a lump forming in his throat.

"Well I won't be able to look myself in the mirror at all if they kill Sabriena and I fall down dead with her, will I?" Tien spat and marched through the door, calling over his shoulder, "And they were coyotes, not wolves!" The short hallway opened into a large, circular room filled with computers and technicians working on various projects. His eyes scanned the room, landing on a tech near the center of the room who seemed to be supervising the work of some of the others. He marched forward and grabbed the guy by the lapels of his lab coat. "Who stole the newest weapon you've been developing?" he demanded.

The tech's eyes went wide and he held up his hands, blinking widely at the unfamiliar man before him. "What? I don't know what you're talking about!" he cried.

"Don't lie to me!" Tien shouted. "The new weapon with the stupid magnets inside it. Whatever that was… It was stolen from here, right? I want to know who did it."

The tech shook his head violently. "No one knows!" he shouted back. "We came in one day and everything was gone! Months, years of research just vanished! Every schematic, every file, every single bit of research was just gone without a trace! And no one knows how or why!"

Goku was hurting on the inside, a pain that made his chest tighten and it became hard to breathe. He didn't know what to do. Tien was an unstoppable force in that moment. He could see him, flashbacks of when they had first met. The fights where he didn't care about the other person, beating them down and then breaking their legs just because he could. Because he liked the sound of the bone cracking beneath his heel. He walked over, trying again as he put a hand on Tien's shoulder and drew him back. "So who would have access to the security cameras? There has to be someone on there taking all of that work!"

The tech seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. "The cameras were wiped clean. There's no record of anyone taking any of it." He paused and looked around at the other employees who had frozen in their work to gawk at the altercation. "Go back to work!" he barked. He fixed Goku and Tien with a level gaze as he tried to regain his composure. "Look, I don't know who you are or why you're interested in that weapon, but believe me, no one is more upset about the loss of that information than I am."

Tien was struggling, trying to calm himself, but all he really wanted to do was to beat the man standing before him until he found the information they were looking for. "Fine. Then tell us the name of your employer. The man or woman who owns this place."

The tech shrugged. "No one knows that, either. There's higher managers and such, but I've never heard the name of this company's owner."

"You work for a man and you don't even know who he is?!" Tien cried. He rubbed at his face with his hands. What was wrong with people? There was no way this guy was telling the truth. Tien lowered his hands, narrowing his eyes again. "I think you're lying."

Goku frowned, wanting to believe this man, but gosh, it was a hard thing to believe. To be hired on at a company and not know who the main boss was? Though, he imagined he and Tien might be in the same boat, being "hired" by Sir to get a job done. He rubbed at his face. "Come on Tien, maybe there's someone else in here who would know who he is. Or maybe they can find the missing security footage?" He didn't know what to say or do, he was just throwing ideas out there in hopes to distract Tien from harming this man; or anyone else for that matter.

Tien looked around at the fancy computer equipment as he barely listened to the tech insist that he didn't know anything else. All he could see was that photo of Sabriena tied up and scared, the sound of her screaming for him and Goku rang in his ears. "There's no way everyone in this place saw nothing! Someone here knows what happened and I'm not leaving until someone comes forward and tells me what I want to know!" he shouted and aimed a kick at the computers, shattering them as he swiped them from the desks.

"Hey!" the tech shouted angrily. "Stop it! Do you know how important those are to our research?!"

"I don't give a damn about your research!" Tien shot back, an energy blast starting to glow in his hand. "I'll destroy this whole place if someone doesn't speak up NOW!"

Goku's hands clenched into fists and he felt his own power level rising and he shouted at the other man, "Would you just look at yourself!? You are acting just like a common thug. This isn't how we do things, Tien. This isn't how _you_ do things anymore!" He strode forward and grabbed the other man's arm in a vice like grip and looked to the angry tech. "Sorry about all this," he muttered before he transported them out of there. They appeared inside of their bedroom at Capsule Corp and Goku let go of Tien. He was shaking so badly, he felt sick to his stomach. "I can't watch you become something you aren't. I want to help you through this Tien, but I can't do that if you don't meet me halfway!"

"Meet you half way?!" Tien shot back. "I… The hell are you talking about?! I'm the only one doing anything here! I'm the one doing all the work, trying to find the information that Sir wants! And what are you doing? NOTHING." He absorbed the energy back into his hand and rubbed at his face, a mirthless chuckle issuing from his throat. "This is ridiculous. I'm doing everything I can to rescue Sabriena and you're just playing the hero, saving these poor innocent bystanders, right?" He licked his lips and shook his head, an eerie smile on his lips. "They are so lucky you were there to save them. I was just getting warmed up."

Goku couldn't stand to see Tien so angry and smiling like that about what he had done, the mirthless laugh that struck fear deep into Goku's soul. He didn't know what to think anymore. It seemed like everything had changed, but he was still the same person, right? And Tien was the same person, but take away a loved one and everything changed. Insult a loved one and everything changed. "Tien, it's okay. They talked, they told us SOMETHING."

"That's not good enough," Tien growled, slamming the bedroom door so hard the hinges rattled. "We're still no closer to finding her than we were before we went there." Tien started to pace. "One of these people knows where she is. SOMEBODY has to know where she is! And they didn't tell us anything helpful!" He pulled his shirt over his head and threw it across the room. "I'm going to kill someone," he growled.

Goku turned on him, grabbing him by the shoulders. "No, Tien! Don't think like that! You acting like this, it reminds me of the old you. The you that beat me in battle because you could only think of the victory no matter who got in your way. It's not safe to think like that. YOU ARE BECOMING JUST LIKE THE PEOPLE WHO TOOK SABRIENA!"

Tien blinked at Goku for a moment, the words shocking him. He narrowed his eyes and roughly shoved Goku away. "I HAVE TO BE THAT WAY!" he shouted. "This is a GAME to them, Goku. They think it's funny! They don't care who they hurt or who they kill!" He stepped closer to Goku, squaring his shoulders, speaking as if his jaw had locked in place. "They could kill her at any moment. Or if I get killed, she dies anyway. You KNOW that. I am NOT going to be pushed around by ANYONE!"

Goku didn't know why Tien's words hurt him so much. Already they were in fear of losing Sabriena, but he had never forgotten the other fear. That if Sabriena died, Tien would also be lost. Both of them had been revived before and they could not be revived again. He narrowed his eyes. "Then stay here, I'll go out and follow up on the clues. Don't put yourself in more danger than you have to! I couldn't handle it if... If..." he drifted off

"PUT MYSELF IN MORE DANGER?!" Tien roared. "You think I'm just going to just sit around here and let you go out and do all the work yourself?! You honestly think I could stand to just sit around here and do NOTHING while my wife is out there?! She's... she's my..." his voice cracked and he angrily wiped at his eyes. "I will do whatever it takes to get her back. I don't care who I have to go through or who I have to hurt. Who I have to kill. She is my WIFE and I will not stop until she is safe," Tien said in a dangerously low voice. "And if you can't handle that, then maybe _you_ should stay behind."

Goku blinked at him, feeling something inside of him, something he'd never felt before HURT at that admission, "Tien, I never would want you to do that. I don't want to lose you. I don't want to lose you or her. So it's only safer that I want to do all the work. It's not that you can't, I don't want you to. If you go down this path, it's going to be like you died anyway. If you change back into that person, will you still be the man Sabriena fell in love with?" His mind drifted over Chichi, the way she had changed over the course of their marriage. He didn't want to wish that fate on anyone.

Tien narrowed his eyes at Goku. "Sabriena will love me no matter what," he growled. His muscles flexed, resisting the urge to punch his friend. He could've beat Goku for asking such a question. "Fine! You wanna do it and leave me behind? Go ahead! Go play the hero!" Tien snapped, waving Goku towards the door. Didn't Goku see that there was no more playing nice? If they were going to get her back, the only way to do it was to be even meaner and more ruthless than the pieces of shit they were dealing with. "You think you can do this on your own? You just don't get it, do you?"

Goku winced, feeling more hurt than he had in a long time. "I'm not stupid, Tien. Think about this, about what you are to become. If we get her back now because of this monster you've become, would she even want you back? Would she even want me back for letting you fall so far?" He felt his mind echo his own question for the man, _'would I want you back?'_ He pressed his fingers to his forehead, vanishing.

Tien felt like he'd been punched in the face. Monster? Would she want him back? And then Goku disappeared before Tien even had a chance to respond. "Fucking coward," he snarled and headed for the bathroom to shower and figure out his next move.

* * *

Goku opened his eyes only when he smelled the salt air of the sea, clove cigarettes and lavender.

Gramma looked out the window of her kitchen, smiling when she saw Goku there. She rapped her knuckles on the glass and motioned for him to come inside. "I wondered when I'd see you again, dear," Gramma said. "I haven't heard from you since the end of that war. How have you been holding up?"

Gramma turned away from her sink to face him, narrowing her eyes. Good lord, his emotions were all over the place. Coming at her so fast she could barely discern what they were, much less sort them out. She stepped forward and took his hands in her own. "Goku, what's happened?"

Goku just walked forward, leaning his head against Gramma's shoulder, breathing in the amazing smell of cloves. He'd become addicted to that scent. How was he supposed to tell Gramma what was going on? "Hey... I, ah, I have a friend who's in trouble. Been kidnapped."

Gramma wrapped her arms around Goku's neck, hugging him tightly. "Oh dear..." It was easier for her to read his feelings with him this close to her. A friend, he said. His emotions said otherwise. Gramma felt she could leap for joy. He'd found his happiness with someone. But now whoever it was had been taken from him. Gramma pulled back, cupping his face in her hands, staring hard into his eyes. No, could it really be? She nearly laughed. "You know better than to lie to me. 'Friend' my ass..." she muttered. "So tell me, how'd Trouble get herself into this mess this time?"

Goku's eyes went wide, thinking of Sabriena and Tien. He sputtered, not expecting her calm response. "Trou...Sabriena...I don't know. She was kidnapped! KIDNAPPED! And now Tien is thinking about becoming his past again and I can't stop it. I need to stop it from happening! Can you tell me where to find Sabriena?!" he asked desperately.

Gramma thought for a moment. "We can try to find her," she answered. "Come on," she said and led him over to sit at the table. She went to the big china cabinet and pulled out a large bowl and filled it with water before she sat down at the table and lit a candle. "Oh damn," she muttered at the still-lit overhead light. She snapped her fingers and the light switch clicked off, throwing the kitchen into semi-darkness. She settled herself in the chair and stared into the water. "Scrying," she explained. "Trying to see images in the water. It might help us figure out where she is." Gramma stared at the candle's light as it danced across the surface of the water, hoping to see some glimpse of a clue that would help this man find his lover. He was so distraught, so heartbroken and confused. It hurt her to feel him like that.

Goku went over, sitting next to Gramma, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you... to bring you into harm's way. It's the last thing I would do and Sabriena. I know she is like family for you. I didn't... I mean, I didn't mean to offend you. I love her... she is amazing," he rambled, feeling completely lost.

Gramma reached over and sank her fingers into the hair at the base of his skull, squeezing his neck comfortingly, without taking her eyes from the bowl of water before her. "Shhh. You didn't offend me," Gramma assured him. "I know you love her. I can feel it," she said. "Now shhhh. Please." Gramma concentrated on the water for a long time and was more than disappointed when no images came to her at all. "I don't understand this," she said, dropping both hands to the table. "I can't see her. I can't see anything at all."

Goku frowned, trying to take comfort from Gramma's embrace, but found none. "So..." He didn't know what to say. Arthusia knew who he was with, "What don't you understand? We need to find her. I think Tien is going to lose himself," he said with a gasp, thinking of the terrible expression on his lovers face. He couldn't bare it.

"I don't understand why I can't see her," Gramma answered. "There's no reason I shouldn't be able to see her." It wasn't just Sabriena that Goku was worried about though. There was so much more here. So much he was going through, trying to understand, trying to work out in his head. It made her dizzy to feel how he felt. "He's not going to lose himself," she said softly and turned her chair to face Goku. "He has too much else to lose if he loses himself. He's handling things the best way he knows how. You have to consider the fact that he's had no one for over twenty years. And now, less than a year after he marries her, she's been taken from him. I know you're concerned, and you have every right to be. It wouldn't take much to push him to be that person again. Likewise, it wouldn't take much to keep him from it, either." She paused and looked Goku over for a moment before she asked, "So, have you told him?"

Goku blinked at her. He couldn't imagine what it was Gramma had seen to help him, "What? What do you mean?"

Gramma fixed him with an even stare. "Have you told Tien that you love him?" she asked simply. It needed to be said. She thought she knew the answer, but he needed to admit it out loud. That's where a big part of their problems were coming from in the first place.

Goku's eyes went wide; he didn't know if he wanted to face that part of himself. Did he love Tien? He loved Sabriena, he knew he loved Sabriena. Sweet, soft Sabriena. And Tien. Tien was different. Strong, meditative. He held them all together, but was that love? "No," he gasped, tears coming to his eyes, "I don't know."

Gramma cocked an eyebrow at him. How could he not know when she could feel it so strongly from him? "Don't know what, dear?" she asked softly. "And why the tears?"

Goku blinked away the tears, "But, it's so wrong. It's not right to be with them, to be with her, to be with him. It's wrong, isn't it? I want to be with both of them, but it is so wrong!"

Gramma pressed her lips together and reached for him, pulling him to lean over her lap. "Now where on earth did you get an idea like that?" she asked softly as she threaded the fingers of both hands into his hair, comforting him the best way she knew how. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with loving either of them. Or both of them. I know this is confusing for you. But love is love, dear. As long as it is between consenting adults, no one can tell you that it's wrong. I daresay, they care an awful lot about you as well."

Goku felt his body relaxing into Gramma's embrace. "It's really not wrong?" He found himself suddenly faced with his own reality. The truth of himself, "I... I love them, both of them, Gramma." He winced, "Is that wrong? She's so young, but she... she and him showed me that I was... am... missing so much... I don't know what I would do if I left them"

"Goku, darling, look at me," she said, cupping his face in her hands again. "Don't you remember the Charge of the Goddess? She who rules all things? 'All acts of love and pleasure are My rituals.' Straight... bisexual... homosexual... it doesn't matter. All forms and expressions of love or sexuality honor the Great Mother. As long as that relationship is healthy and consensual - which yours very much is - are perfectly acceptable." She could see the worry in his eyes, the doubt, the fear of being outcast or rejected. "Your family loves you no matter what. I love you no matter what. And don't get me started on the age thing. Trouble, no matter how much younger than you, is still an adult. And if she's chosen to share herself with you, to let you into her heart, you should hold onto that. She doesn't love easily."

Goku didn't know what to think. "Really?" He sighed, leaning back; he knew a few things of Sabriena's life, that which she shared with Tien, which she shared with him. It was too good to be true, to think that Sabriena really loved him like that. He leaned forward, hugging Gramma tightly. "This whole situation really scares me. I don't know what to do! How do we find her?"

Gramma frowned sadly. "I don't know, dear," she answered. "Whoever took her is hiding her exceptionally well. I don't understand it at all." There was only one thing Gramma could think of in that moment. She hated to voice it to him; she didn't want to frighten him any more than he already was. But she had to ask. "Goku," she said, her tone a bit stronger, firmer, "are you absolutely certain they haven't killed her?" The very thought broke Gramma's heart, but she had to know.

Goku nodded with tears in his eyes. "You...you don't know?" he sobbed, lowering his head to her shoulder. "They bound themselves to each other. If one dies, the other dies and Tien is still alive." He felt tears slipping out of his eyes. "Tien is so angry right now, Sabriena is lost. I don't know how to help her. Help them."

Gramma gave a huge sigh of relief before she wiped the tears from his eyes. "I didn't know that," she answered. "I haven't spoken to her in a long time. And she probably wouldn't have shared that with me anyway. That's incredibly powerful magick." Gramma sat in thought for a moment, feeling very useless for the first time in a long time. Perhaps she couldn't see the answer because she wasn't meant to. Maybe the Fates designed it this way to teach Goku something, to teach Tien and Sabriena. "If you want to help her, then you need to help him. All three of you are hurting right now because there's so much distance between you. Even though you and Tien are physically close, there's an emotional gap between you. You have to close that gap, Goku. You have to work with him, trust him. Tell him how you feel. Even if he doesn't return the same. If you aren't honest with him, the two of you could find yourselves growing even further apart before this is all said and done."

Goku bit back a choke as he thought on her words, "What if we can't find her? If I lose the both of them, I will die for sure."

"No, you won't," she answered, wrapping her arms around him. "I know it would hurt. Losing the one or ones you want to spend your life with is a miserable experience. I know. And it is possible that you may lose them. Or they could lose you. You know it's not my nature to sugarcoat things. There's a very real possibility that they intend to kill her. But I want you to ask yourself something. If you lose them, if you never had the opportunity again, would you regret not telling Tien how you feel about him?"

Goku blinked at her a moment as he thought over the statement. He had already taken that step with Sabriena, telling her that he loved her. He loved them both, each as equally as the next. As each other. But if Tien died without knowing what he now knew, he gasped, "I have to tell him, but is that alright? Is that really okay that I love Sabriena and him? That I love a man and his wife?"

"All acts of love," Gramma repeated, whispering into his ear. "If you love them, what does it matter what anyone else thinks? At the end of the day, it is only yourself and Trouble and Tien that you have to answer to. As long as you listen to your heart, that's all that matters. Tell your brain to shut up for a minute. What is your _heart_ telling you?" She placed a hand on his chest, right over his heart. "Right here," she whispered. "This is where you find the truth. Is it acceptable? Is it right? The only person who can answer that is you, dear."

Goku listened for a moment. Her hand was an anchor for him as he listened to the solid nature of the realm around him. It was real. Just as his love for Sabriena and Tien was real. He would die for them, he would do anything for them.

"Now you go to him," Gramma continued to whisper. "Even if he's still angry. Even if he's upset or sad, you tell him. Tell him and expect nothing in return. That is true love. Giving yourself, opening yourself up, without expecting anything back. You understand?"

Goku nodded at her and stood up quickly, but knew she would take no offense to it. He gave her a quick smile and words of thanks before he placed two fingers to his forehead and reappeared back inside of Capsule Corp.

* * *

Tien felt Goku's energy the moment he reappeared in the house. He was lying on the couch in their room; his eyes were stinging and bloodshot from crying. He couldn't bear to sleep in the bed without Goku there. He didn't understand. He'd spent years in solitude and it had never bothered him before. Now it was driving him insane. He had missed Goku the moment he left and Tien had had plenty of time to calm his anger since then. But it was quickly replaced by overwhelming loneliness and sadness. He didn't know where Goku had gone or if he would come back at all. He thought he'd lost Goku for sure. That frightened him almost as much as losing Sabriena. He couldn't picture his life without his best friend by his side.

Tien chewed his bottom lip, his arms hugged around his own chest, wondering if Goku was still upset with him. He knew Goku was disappointed in him. He didn't regret what he had done, he would do worse if he had to, but he couldn't bear the disappointment from Goku. He hastily wiped a tear from the side of his nose with his thumb and waited for Goku to make the first move.

Goku blinked, a stranger to the dark room before he realized where Tien was. The bed was untouched, but the covers were thrown over the couch, the energy coming from it was too easy to miss. He felt horrible for leaving Tien behind. So much was uncertain and he didn't know how to explain this. How he was able to love Sabriena and Tien at the same time and if they loved him back. He walked over to the couch, looking down over the back of the couch at the still form there before he pressed his lips together and crawled over the side of the furniture to settle behind Tien's back.

Tien scooted forward, making room for Goku on the couch. His heart was hammering in his chest. He was so relieved that Goku came back. He didn't know what to do or what to say. He couldn't remember ever being so hateful towards his friend. Sabriena would've slapped him and scolded him for being so harsh with Goku. He shouldn't have done that. He was just so lost without his wife. She consumed his every thought. That was, until Goku had left earlier that evening. He felt so torn up inside. What would he do if Goku hadn't come back? What if he was left to face this alone? He shuddered. "I didn't think you were going to come back," he admitted quietly, still laying with his back to Goku.

Goku let himself fall down between the couch at Tien, wrapping his arms around the other man, feeling something stronger there, something more amazing than ever before. He hugged his best friend, burying his face into Tien's neck, "Of course I came back. I lo..." He took a breath, his mind catching up to him, thinking about what this meant and if he said something that would chase his best friend away forever. "Tien, I love you," he said, letting it stand on its own. He never felt so vulnerable before, so exposed like an open nerve.

Tien was grateful that his back was to Goku because his eyes went wide as he heard the soft words from his friend's mouth. Oh gods. He hadn't meant for this to happen. What had started out as a silly sexual fantasy for his wife had now changed all of their lives. Goku loved him? Loved him how? As a friend? Or did he mean something more? His heart was hammering against his ribs. His mouth felt dry and it was like he had to force himself to speak, "You... you mean you're...?" he left the question hanging, he couldn't bring himself to voice it out loud.

Goku held Tien tighter, not able to stand the sound, the insecurity. If he was rejected right now, he wasn't sure his heart could take it. He didn't know what Tien meant by his question. "I still love Sabriena too. I love you and her the same, more than I thought possible. I just figured it out though, that I'm in love with you." He kissed the back of Tien's neck, breathing in deeply the scent of pine, wood smoke, fresh linen. Gods he could get drunk off that smell, "I'm not gay, I just love you and her. I've never felt this way about ANYONE. That is why I am so afraid, Tien. I can't let you fall down, to turn back into that person you were. I'm not in love with that person. Tien Shinhan, you are the one I want. Sabriena Shinhan, too."

Tien closed his eyes and swallowed. That's what he was afraid of. Goku loved him in the same way he loved Sabriena. Tien didn't know what to do. He had feelings for Goku, sure, but did he love him? Was he IN love with him, the way he loved his own wife? He didn't know. Until this point, he'd pushed aside all thoughts of his feelings for Goku. What they did, how they shared the same bed, how they shared Sabriena, shared each other. It was just something they did that Tien had been perfectly content to just accept for what it was without questioning it. Without analyzing it. But now that Goku had spoken the words aloud, he was going to have to face it. He couldn't stand the vulnerability in Goku's voice. Tien turned in Goku's arms to lay flat on his back. "C'mere," he said, his voice low and thick. He wrapped one arm around Goku's back and pulled him to lay his head down on his chest, hugging him tightly.

Goku felt his heart beat faster as he was pulled into Tien's embrace. He hadn't been pushed away or told that he was wrong, that it was just a thing, a fleeting want that was going to be over, that would expire as soon as the fun was exhausted. He draped his arm across Tien's chest, his fingers bunching in the fabric as he closed his eyes, breathing in deeply. He could smell that scent stronger now, that amazing scent of Tien, the cabin, the trees, the water, the fire. Even Sabriena. He ached so much, because now that he had them, he didn't want to let them go. He wanted to show, to share. "I want..." he swallowed harshly, "I wish I could mate with you, with her. I want to carry your marks instead of this dead thing. It hurts so much and it means nothing. Now that I know what it all is, this part of my Saiyan heritage. If I still had the choice, I would choose Sabriena and you. That way if things don't go according to plan, I would still have a small piece of you both with me that I could carry forever. So I would carry all of those feelings from that night, that first wonderful night and every night since then."

"Shhhh," Tien soothed, grabbing the blankets and rearranging them to cover himself and Goku. "There. I don't know about you, but I'm not used to this air conditioning." Tien sighed and laid his head back on the armrest of the couch. He squeezed at Goku's shoulder, rubbing his thumb over the tense muscle as he thought over Goku's words. "You have us," he said softly. "No matter what happens, we'll always be with you. If... WHEN we get Sabriena back, everything will go back to just the way it was. All three of us. Together. It's going to be alright, you'll see." Tien sighed and frowned at the mark on Goku's neck. "I know you hate that thing. I wish I knew a way to make it go away."

The Saiyan smiled faintly, letting himself be drawn in, the covers tucked over them both. He sighed into the heat they generated under the covers, turning his cold nose into Tien's warm skin. "That's okay. When I'm with you, with Sabriena, I can almost forget that it's even there." He looked up at Tien, peering at those eyes staring at the ceiling. "I know we will get her back. I just don't want to lose anything when we do. I never want to lose this, lose you both."

"We don't want to lose you, either," Tien answered. His heart broke at the thought. If he lost Sabriena, well, he wouldn't truly lose her. He would be with her again in death. But if they lost Goku, he didn't know how he would handle that. There was a lump in Tien's throat that he couldn't quite swallow. He reached under the blanket and grabbed the back of Goku's leg, pulling it to drape over his own, and hugged the Saiyan even tighter. He buried his face into Goku's spiky black hair, breathing in his scent. Gods, what if he could never hold him like this again? It would kill him. "Nobody's losing anyone," he said, his voice rough, on the verge of breaking. "I'm not losing either one of you. Ever." He pressed a firm kiss to the top of Goku's head as he continued to hold him.

Goku blinked only a moment before he closed his eyes and hugged Tien back tightly. He'd never been held like this before, never been the one comforted like this. Tien was larger than him and could hold him easily. It felt really nice. It was something different, to hold and be held in the search for emotional relief. He swallowed hard as he thought of what had he become. What had they become? He moved his leg up, more securely over Tien's legs before he nuzzled into Tien's neck. He liked this a lot. He hoped they made it through this because he wanted to be held like this again and again, for a long time to come. He wanted to explore this relationship, this love with them and see where it would take them next. He now knew his place was going to be with them, at the cabin in the woods. His time with them had been so short so far, he didn't want it to end before it really truly began.

"Rest now," Tien said in a soft voice, relaxing his hold on Goku, but not letting go. "We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." He shifted slightly on the couch, making himself more comfortable. Something about Goku's weight in his arms, the leg draped across his own, the warmth of his body made Tien relax in a way he hadn't felt in days. It was so comforting to hold him like this. "And I'm sorry for shouting at you earlier," he said softly. "I didn't mean it."

Goku nodded, feeling sleep starting to seep into his mind. His eyes felt heavy for the first time in days and he tried to imagine Sabriena with them, falling asleep on the other side of Tien. He closed his eyes in an attempt to send out some of the good, pure energy he felt in that moment, in Tien's warm embrace. Praying with all his might to the Goddess that Sabriena might find some peace and rest as well. Where ever she was.


	25. Salt

Bulma gasped at her computer screen as it went completely black on her while she was typing. She growled when she heard that voice again, the one that had been tormenting her friends, who kidnapped Sabriena. "Ah. Bulma Briefs. Would you be a dear and run along and fetch Mr. Shinhan and Mr. Son? I would like to remind them what is at stake."

She growled at the screen again, "Listen Mister, they are working to the bone to get your schematic and it is hard enough without you going and kidnapping our friend to get them to cooperate!"

"Such a mouth on you. You would think that Prince of a husband you have would teach you some manners. Now run along or Sabriena's next dose of pain will be your fault."

Vegeta scowled at the screen; he'd been sitting quietly in Bulma's lab, thinking over everything that was going on. Whoever it was had someone working on the inside and he wasn't about to leave his mate unattended for very long. "I'll get them," he offered as he got to his feet. "Don't talk to that creep until I get back."

He walked swiftly to the room where Tien and Goku were staying. They were supposed to be resting, but judging by their energy levels, both were wide awake. He opened the door without knocking. "That Sir person is calling again. He wishes to speak to you both. Bulma's lab."

Tien's stomach dropped and he shared a look with Goku before he moved to follow Vegeta back to the lab. He wasn't surprised to see most of their friends there; everyone had been hanging around, hoping to hear good news or help out in any way they could.

Goku felt sick to his stomach, not really wanting to hear from Sir again so soon. He couldn't take it, he about near lost it hearing Sabriena's shrill screaming. What could Sir want this time? More demands in addition to finding his stolen goods? Was he going to punish Sabriena for the lack of result? He followed after Tien, falling in step next to him. They had been trying to sleep, but sleep was a rare commodity to them these past few days. Any sleep they did get was restless, filled with tossing and turning, crying out in their sleep. He still hadn't gone to get his dreamcatcher. He just couldn't face the emptiness of the cabin.

Vegeta went back to the corner of the lab, leaning against the wall. He wasn't sure he wanted to witness any of this. These kind of mind games were sickening. He'd been the one who found the photo of Sabriena in the mailbox. He'd known instantly it wasn't some sort of a sick joke. Even through the photo, he could see the true fear in her eyes. While Tien and Goku were out running around following Sir's orders, Vegeta, Trunks, and Tora had discussed who they thought this Sir might be. Trunks had asked if it could've been the Saiyans, but Tora disagreed. It wasn't their style, he said. Sure, they might kidnap Sabriena, but they wouldn't play these games. If it was them, they would have used her to lure Goku and Tien into a trap and tried to kill them quickly. But despite all their talking, none of them could figure out who this person might be.

Tien stood behind Bulma, looking at the big black screen, and crossed his arms. "We're here, SIR," he said, a hint of loathing in his voice as he spoke. "Now what do you want? We're still looking for the information you want." His stomach was coiling with nerves, his palms starting to sweat. He didn't know what Sir was planning now. Why were they speaking over the computer this time instead of the phone like they always had before?

Goku watched on as he stood next to Tien. He reached up and squeezed his shoulder as the video flickered on. Goku visibly flinched as he heard and saw Sabriena in her bonds, thrashing this way and that trying to get free. "SABRIENA!" he cried out.

Bulma winced as well, her fingers flying furiously over a second keyboard, trying to trace the feed, and follow it back in an attempt to get a clue as to who was behind all of this.

Tien's whole body went stiff as he saw his wife, her wrists bound in handcuffs, chained to a pole in the center of the room. "No," he growled, his shoulders shaking as he stared at her. She was sobbing, yanking at the chain, her screams muffled. Tien tipped his head slightly, staring at her. Something was wrong, the flesh around his lips stung and ached, and there was something black over Sabriena's lips.

Goku swallowed hard, his chest growing tight as he saw two dark figures stalking towards Sabriena in her cage, the horrified look on her face brought him to tears. "NO! Please don't hurt her! Stop it! We're working hard! Please Stop! Let her go, we will do whatever you want!" he cried, hating how pathetic he sounded.

Tien rubbed at his mouth, trying to chase away that feeling, but he couldn't. He watched as one of the figures dragged a heavy chair into the room and the other grabbed Sabriena and pulled her over to sit in it, tying her arms and legs to it. He could feel the fear from her and the strange stinging around his lips. Now that they had moved her, he could see her mouth properly. Someone had stitched her lips shut. "YOU BASTARDS!" he shouted at the screen, a cold rage building in his chest.

Goku felt his heart drop and shuddered, taking a step backwards as he saw her lips. He could almost imagine the needle working its way, inside and out, sewing her lips together. His hand came up of its own accord, covering his mouth in horror. It made his skin crawl. "You've been starving her!?" he cried out, not even being able to fathom what hell she was in. How was she drinking water?

"It would appear that you gentlemen need some motivation to work a little faster," Sir said, his voice still disguised. "I am less than impressed with your progress thus far. Perhaps this will be the push you need to actually start showing me some results."

Sabriena struggled against her bonds, trying to free herself from her chair, her eyes full of fright as one of the figures started to stalk around her, the big silver revolver flashing in the light.

Tien's heart nearly stopped. Oh gods, surely they weren't going to kill her. Please, please dear gods, no. His hands clenched into fists as the figure slowly trailed the gun down the side of Sabriena's face, across the stitches over her lips, and pressed the tip of the barrel to her breast over her heart.

Goku's heart stopped then, watching in horror as the gun was pressed to Sabriena's chest. His legs were trembling as his eyes darted from Sabriena to Tien. Was he about to lose both of them forever? "Don't hurt her! We are working as fast as we can!"

The figure on the screen slowly shook its head, trailing the pistol lower, resting the tip of it on Sabriena's knee. She sobbed and screamed in her throat as the person holding the gun leaned heavily on it, cocking the hammer back. She shook her head violently and tried to wrench herself free again, but it was useless. Big tears spilled down her cheeks as she clawed at the wooden armrests of the chair.

Tien grabbed his head, his heart slamming against his ribs so fast he was surprised no one in the room could hear it. "Don't! Please! We'll do anything! We're trying, we'll work faster! PLEASE!"

It happened in an instant. The ear-shattering recoil of the pistol made everyone jump. Sabriena screamed out, her jaw opening as the stitches began to tear through her lips, blood pouring from them and she forced herself to clench her jaw again before she shredded her own lips.

Tien fell to the floor that same instant, gripping his own leg, screaming out at the unimaginable pain. It felt like the bone in his leg had shattered and been set on fire. He rolled to his side, choking and gasping, a pained groan escaping through his clenched teeth. He couldn't breathe, his mouth was on fire, feeling those stitches ripping Sabriena's face. "F-Fuck you," he spat.

Goku dropped to Tien and scrambled for him, in that instant he thought it was all over. That Tien had dropped dead, his heart had stopped, but he heard Sabriena's scream of pain and Tien was still moving, still alive. He jerked his head up towards the screen, feeling sick as he saw the blood pouring down her chin, "YOU BASTARD!" He screamed at the screen. The figure turned towards the camera and shook it head. It leaned over and studied the hole in Sabriena's leg. "Tell your boyfriends to behave himself," The voice of Sir said before the figure shoved a thumb into the gaping wound.

Sabriena gasped in horror and pain, screaming only for an instant before she shut her mouth again, the sound strangled in her throat.

Tien cried out and grabbed his leg harder, feeling the terrible pain of the digit twisting around in his leg, unable to stop the scream of pain from his own mouth. "Make it stop!" he begged. He felt like he might get sick from it.

Goku was on his feet the next second, furious and feeling helpless. Gods, if he could just stop his lovers from hurting, take them away from anyone who would dare do this to his family. "You'll get your blueprints, damn you! Stop hurting her! Just give us a little bit more time and you'll have them!"

Jenny froze, her heart pounded in her chest, but she forced herself to watch the horrifying scene as the figure pulled their thumb out of Sabriena's knee and sucked the blood off. She growled, about to say something unsavory when she stopped, noticing something odd. Sabriena should have been able to heal herself from that attack. Have the wound close up instantly and stop the pain, but she didn't. Why wouldn't she heal herself when she could. Unless, Jenny thought, she couldn't. Bit her lip, magickal barriers would prevent someone from using magick, but there was nothing in the room that looked to her like it was designed to prevent Sabriena from using her powers.

"Hurry up, gentlemen," Sir said, "or things will get much worse for Miss Sabriena. You have twenty four hours to produce results, or next time, it will be worse."

The screen went black again and immediately the pain in Tien's face and leg vanished. He was panting on the floor, his face going red as he got to his feet. He had never felt such fury in his life. "The fuck are they doing to her?! I'll kill 'em! I'll fucking kill every goddamn one of them!" Tien felt the angry, panicked tears streaming from his eyes as he paced the lab. "That's my WIFE! MY. WIFE," he emphasized, slapping a hand to his chest, "She's hurt and I can't protect her!" he raged. He grabbed a metal table and flipped it over, tossing it across the room. He was clenching and unclenching his fists, pacing, pacing, pacing. "I swear, I will murder every single bastard that gets between me and her. I'll rip 'em apart with my bare hands!" He could feel that old part of him creeping back into his mind, the part that used to delight in hurting others. Oh, he would kill them and he'd enjoy it for the pain and misery they'd inflicted upon his beautiful wife. They would all die at his hand. His fury was growing as the seconds ticked by. "Bulma, trace that!" he demanded, pointing at the screen.

Everybody seemed to cringe as Tien just let the curse words fly. They had never heard him speak like that. They exchanged nervous looks, some of them trying to look disinterested, others staring in horror at the now blank screen.

Bulma had been trying to trace the call, but once again, she had been foiled, "Tien, I'm sorry. The call has been disconnected. I can't trace it further without the sustained connection."

Tien screamed in frustration, throwing a chair against the wall so hard that the sheetrock shattered and pieces of it crumbled to the floor. "Oh, the things I'm going to do to those sick fucks when I get my hands on them," he growled. "They don't know. They don't know what they're doing, who they're messing with. Those bastards don't know the person I used to be. The person I could be again…" He paused and caught Goku's eye, his voice low and menacing, "They're all going to suffer. And I'm going to fucking enjoy it." He flexed his muscles and tipped his head to pop his neck.

Goku paled as he watched Tien, the look in his eyes told him the other man was serious. He remembered long ago the man he had first met. He had never seen Tien closer to becoming that person again than in that moment. He looked around the room at their friends, Vegeta was staring at the now blank screen on the wall, a furious expression on his face. Bulma looked like she was going to be sick, as did the other women. Goku looked back to Tien and shook his head, "No. No you won't. That's not who you are, Tien. Not any more. This is exactly what they want you to feel, to do. Acting on impulse is going to get you and Sabriena both killed." Goku felt on the verge of breaking down. Seeing Sabriena being abused like that was horrifying. On top of all the exhaustion they had been through recently, that beautiful woman who had opened the door for Goku's new relationship was bound, lips sewn shut, a bullet hole in her leg and who knew what else they were going to do to her. He felt a twinge, some anger deep inside of him and he swallowed harshly as he thought of everything he would like to force upon her captors once they found them. Maybe he would hold them down while Sabriena sewed their lips shut, rip off limbs and skewer them on pikes.

There would be no rest tonight. Tien wasn't going to stop until he had the information he was looking for.

Goku grabbed Tien's arm tightly, asking, "What are you planning?" He was afraid and he could hear it in his voice. He didn't like it at all and now was not the time for rash actions. If they did something wrong, then the kidnappers would kill Sabriena and both of his loves would be lost to him. Tien could get reckless and rush into something he couldn't get out of and he wasn't about to let them be lost to him. "Tien, please tell me what to do. I don't want to see her hurt again and I don't want to see you rush off and get killed. Whatever you are planning, you are not going alone."

Tien paused and stared hard at Goku. "I'm going back to that club. Those Russians know more than they told us and I'm not leaving until I get the information I want." His shoulders were shaking in anger. He hadn't liked any of them from the start and the more he learned about them, the harder it was for him to understand how Sabriena had gotten involved with any of them in the first place. "And I'm going alone, Goku. I don't want you to see me like that, but I promise you, they're going to pay for the role they've played in this."

Goku's eyes narrowed at that and he felt his throat constrict. He looked fiercely at the other man and shook his head. "No," he said in a hoarse whisper when he found his voice, speaking again stronger and more forcefully, "No, you aren't. I've already seen you like that, Tien. You are not that person any more. I'm not going to let you go back to the way you were. I won't let you fall that far. I'm not going to let you go knowing that this could be the last time I see either of you just because you were too blinded by your rage to see danger!"

"Dammit, Goku! I don't want to see you get hurt!" Tien shouted. He was nearly nose to nose with the shorter man, staring down at him, but Goku wasn't backing down. Tien could see this was an argument he wasn't going to win and he was so furious at the moment he was afraid he might take it out on Goku. "Stubborn," Tien spat, "I'm not messing with a suit this time. If they think they're not letting me in because of the way I'm dressed, they can think again."

Jenny growled and shouted, "Would you both shut up!? I'm trying to think!" She winced at her tone, about to yell at them why they weren't paying attention to the video, but that was a stupid question. "There was something odd about Sabriena's wound. Why didn't it heal, her magick should have been closing that wound up and stunting the pain the moment that gun was fired, but it didn't." She looked sharply at Tien, "And isn't it odd that you can only feel your connection to her when we have a direct visual link with her? You could all sense her when we had that window open to her, couldn't you? I think they are doing something to her to prevent her from using magick. Something that is blocking her and her powers. What can block magick as strong as hers?!"

Everyone went quiet for a minute, trying to figure it out. They'd all asked themselves why they couldn't sense her, why she hadn't used her magick to escape from wherever she was being held. Jenny was right; something had to be blocking her powers somehow.

"Salt..." Lindsey said quietly, raising her eyes to the room with a look on her face like a lightbulb had just gone on over her head. She remembered using salt to block the spirit from reentering her house the night Leelee brought over the Ouija board. It made sense. "They're using salt," Lindsey said a little louder. "Salt blocks magick! It's... It's grounding, protective, but if they're using it for their own means, it could be blocking her. Remember?" she asked, turning to look at Leelee. "We used it the night we banished that spirit from the house!"

Leelee nodded as Gohan asked, "Wait, you did WHAT?!"

"We'll talk about it later," Lindsey said dismissively, waving her hand at him. "It's the only thing that makes sense!"

"Salt?" Vegeta asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow. "You expect us to believe they're controlling her with something as simple as SALT?" Of all the crazy theories he'd heard over the past few days, this one took the cake.

Jenny snapped her fingers as Lindsey said it, her eyes lighting up. "Of course. Let me show you," she said as she formed a sharp ice knife in her hand and dragged the blade over her palm. She watched carefully as her blood welled up. "Like Lindsey said, salt is a natural barrier to magick." She flipped her hand over and cut again, this time into the top of her hand before she made the knife disappear.

She focused, causing her magick to glow around her other hand before she healed the cut on the top of her hand. "Uninhibited, magick does as it is willed. However," she flipped her palm over and reached over to the table to grab the shaker of table salt before she sprinkled it into her wound, wincing, "add salt to the mix," she waved her hand over the cut in her palm, attempting to heal it but nothing happened, "and it changes everything. So the question now is, how are they doing it?"

Catie still looked skeptical. "We can still sense you even though you have that salt on you. I can still feel your magick, but I can't feel Sabriena's at all. So, that tells us...?"

"She's surrounded by it," Trunks answered softly, his eyes distant as he chewed on his thumbnail.

"All right," Bulma said, trying to regain her composure. "Let me work on this. In the meantime, you two better get that nut job some information and do it quick. I don't want to think about what he's going to do next."

Tien shook his head. "No. I'm going back to that club," he said and fixed Goku with a look, "and we're not leaving until we get the information we're looking for."

Goku swallowed harshly and steeled himself as he nodded his agreement. This had gone on too long and they had taken it too far. He was going into battle to save Sabriena and quite possibly Tien at this point. He couldn't lose them, not now. He let his own anger come out, the slow seething boil that he had been trying to keep pushed out of the way since this ordeal started. They were going to get their answers and end this thing once and for all. They would find where she was, no matter what they had to do to get the information, no matter what it took to save her, he and Tien would get her back.


	26. Calling the Corners

"Come on, Goku, let's go," Tien growled, bumping his lover's elbow with his hand and nodding towards the door. He was beyond livid at this point, he was ready to murder anyone who stood between him and his wife. He was done with these games, tired of feeling like a puppet on a string. He intended to end this now.

"Hurry!" Leelee said in a loud whisper, giving Lindsey a little shove towards the two men who were making a beeline for the front door.

"Do it now before they have a chance to leave!" Catie added.

Lindsey swallowed nervously and hurried after them, calling, "Wait! Tien! Dad! Wait just a sec."

Tien heaved an angry sigh through his nose, his hand on the doorknob. He didn't want some silly advice or to be told to think things through. A cold rage was surging through his system and he wanted to use that, to stay in the murderous mindset he was in. "What?" he growled.

Lindsey flinched. "W-Well, me and the girls were talking and Jenny thought that maybe we should put up some protective spells around your cabin," she said, casting a nervous glance back at the girls. "Not just the cabin, but like, your whole property. We thought that maybe it would be stronger if the four of us did it. Would… would that be okay with you?"

"We just want to do something to help," Catie added without walking over. "It seems like people keep coming onto your land and causing you all harm. We don't want to see any of you hurt anymore."

Despite his anger, Tien felt a surge of appreciation for his wife's friends. He knew the spell Jenny had placed on the cabin had worked because no one had gotten inside and their bows had performed perfectly in the last battle. He gave a small nod. "Yeah," he said roughly. "I'd appreciate that. Thank you." He looked back to the Saiyan at his side. "Let's go."

Jenny smiled and looked over at the other girls. "I know just what we need for a good cleansing and protection spell. However, I think we will be extremely vulnerable while we are casting and it may take a while considering how big an area we need to cover. We will need protection in case someone else gets the bright idea to come after us."

Goku could almost feel a weight being lifted off of his shoulders at the girls offer. It would be wonderful, to be able to bring Sabriena back home and know without a doubt that nothing like this would ever happen again. He strode forward and wrapped his arms around Lindsey. "Thank you," he said fiercely, kissing the top of her head before he turned back to Tien, his eyes growing serious and his stance tense, "Back to the club, we need those answers. We are going to get Sabriena back tonight."

Vegeta waited until Tien and Goku left before he turned to look at the girls. "I agree with Jennifer. Trunks, go with them. Android, you too." He knew his daughters were more than capable of handling themselves, but if their focus was on the spell, it could leave them open to attack. "I'm staying here, just in case."

"I'll go, too," Tora offered. He hadn't been to Tien's home before and he hoped the other man wouldn't mind, but over the past couple months that he'd been staying at Capsule Corp, he had formed a strong friendship with Catie and Trunks and he didn't want to see anything happen to them.

Trunks nodded, "That's a good idea, if anyone is planning anything, they won't get away with it this time." He felt better about this and he was going to go anyway even if he hadn't been asked to do it. There was no way he was going to let Catie out of his sight after this entire mess.

Leelee smiled brightly, she could finally do some good to help Goku out and to help protect their dear friend. She clenched her hands into fists, thinking about what they had just seen on the monitor. They were going to pay dearly for what they had just done. Instead of making Goku and Tien more subdued, they had been pushed over an edge and she did not want to stand in the way of them and Sabriena. The kidnapper would be toast.

Piccolo reached for Jenny's hand, pulling her close to him for a minute. "You be careful," he said in a low voice. "Gohan and I will stay here and watch the children." He ran the fingers of his free hand through her short hair and kissed her quickly. "Be careful," he repeated. While he still didn't care much for Sabriena, what he had seen on that screen made him sick. He didn't blame Tien for his rage and he knew that he would do the same if he found Jenny taken and abused like that.

"Let's get going," Catie said. "It's a long flight out to Tien's cabin."

The girls quickly grabbed up their books and supplies that they'd brought to Capsule Corp. They'd been trying to cast spells to help find Sabriena, to send her comfort and strength, to let her know that everyone was doing everything they could, but they had no way of knowing if it helped. But this, they knew that putting up these protective spells was a sure thing.

As they left, Trunks could feel Goku and Tien's energies disappear and reappear across town, presumably at the club where Yorgi was to get the information they wanted. He was relieved that the tension he had felt growing between them seemed to have disappeared. He didn't want to think about what they could have been doing to accomplish that, but he was glad they were on the same page again.

Leelee hugged her portion of the supplies carefully. She was still trying to be alert, trying to feel out Sabriena or anything that might alert them to trouble, but nothing jumped out at her. It was going to be a long day and night of casting, that was the only thing she was absolutely sure of.

* * *

The cabin seemed different when they finally landed in the yard. There was an emptiness about the place, a sadness that permeated the air. It was as if the land itself missed Sabriena, Tien, and Goku.

"Man, it just doesn't feel right out here, does it?" Catie asked, looking around. She frowned at the way it felt. There wasn't that warmth that had been there before when they'd enjoyed the harvest feast that Sabriena had hosted for them right before their training with Vegeta. Even then, when they had been cold and hungry and miserable, this place hadn't felt the way it did now. She heaved a sigh and turned to Jenny. "Alright, so, where do we start?"

Jenny moved over to the porch and set her books down before she turned to them all and clapped her hands together, rubbing her palms. "Okay. First thing we need to do is get the energy in this place back up to what it was. Some special washes are just what we need to get that started. Now, how many wash bins do they have? Just one?" She frowned as she thought, ticking a list off in her mind. They needed to clean the cabin, the sheets, and anything else she could think of. She looked over to the side, spotting the wash bin. "Okay, everyone helps, everyone cleans and we will get this done in no time. Trunks, if you could get me that bin and Catie, we are going to need a few plants. Bay laurel, Camphor... Ah…" she turned back and flipped open one of the books and started reading off the list of ingredients for the wash. "Lavender, Lemon Grass, Rosemary, Spruce Needles, and Vervain. And later, I'm going to have you grow some plants around the house. Lavender for luck, honeysuckle over the door, that type thing."

Trunk's nodded and hurried over to fetch the bin bringing it back over and setting it in front of her. "What else do we need to do?"

Leelee chuckled, "It's a full cleaning, we've gotta wash the whole house top to bottom. Even the bedsheets." Her eyes grew sad. "Hopefully none of them will have nightmares here ever again," she said.

Jenny nodded, swirling her hands in the air, producing crystal clear water, imbued with her magick and carefully made it flow into the wash bin. "Okay guys, le'ts pick the plants Catie's growing and start placing them into the pot. Focus on all the good feelings you can, protection, love, peace, warmth, inviting."

Tora hadn't realized he was going to be participating in this, but he did as Jenny asked, curious as to what sort of magick this was. This wasn't what the Atlantians had taught him. He'd only learned to use magick as a weapon and nothing more. This was strange to him, but he found himself intrigued by it. He watched as Lindsey heated the water with her fire until the smell of the herbs in the pot filled the air. It was a comforting scent; something about it just seemed to settle in his chest and warm him from the inside out.

"Here, let's carry this inside and get to work," Catie said as she and Lindsey grabbed either side of the pot and carried it into the house, setting it in the middle of the floor.

Lindsey grabbed some of the rags she saw sitting over near the basin used for washing dishes. "We should start at the back of the cabin and work our way towards the door. I remember Gramma always said to clean like that so you push any negativity out the door."

Jenny nodded and looked at Trunks, "Help me strip the bed, we should get that out and ready to be washed after we are done in here." She moved with her brother and grabbed the bedding, sheets and carried everything outside, setting it into the sun before they both went back inside. She grabbed a rag and dipped it into the water and went to the side. "On your mark, get set, scrub!" she joked and they all started cleaning.

Seventeen wasn't sure if he signed up for this, but the water smelled surprisingly good and he found he didn't mind being forced to do manual labor as much as he thought he would. They all worked together and it was like Jenny had said, it didn't take any time at all before they found themselves meeting back at the door.

Trunks could feel the good vibes radiating from the cabin now and it nearly made him dizzy. He grinned and clapped his sister on the back. "Good work." He peered at the basin of water. "Should we start fresh for the sheets?"

Leelee gave him a skeptical look, "Oh? Do you wash your clothes in dirty wash water?"

Jenny laughed, "Yeah, we start fresh. Think of all the dirty water as the negative emotions and energy we pulled out of the cabin."

"So if that water's full of negativity, then what do you do with it?" Tora asked curiously. He couldn't imagine that leaving that lying around would be good, especially if they were trying to bless the place.

"You pour it on the ground," Lindsey answered and helped Leelee tip the big basin out onto the dirt. "The earth will neutralize any negative vibes in it." She set it up straight and grinned at Jenny, "Fill 'er up!"

Jenny laughed and repeated the process, turning her head and looking at Catie as she did so, "Can you grow me a small little tree of sandalwood? I'm going to light it in the fireplace so it can clean the air." She finished filling the basin and went back over to her books and gingerly took out the small little figurine carved in stone.

"Now you're just being demanding," Catie teased, but concentrated and did as Jenny asked.

She grinned at Catie and gave her a playful smack on the arm and took a sprig and went into the house. She set the little statuette of Vesta on the hearth and placed the sandalwood into the fireplace. She used a match from her pocket to light it and waited until the fragrant scent filled the house before she went back outside, "Okay. Sheets go into the wash and then we will see about that protection spell."

Catie grinned and clapped Tora on the back, nodding at the sheet. "Have at it."

He blinked widely at her. "Me? I don't know how to do that."

Catie rolled her eyes. "I think it's pretty self-explanatory. Just wash them and I'll help you hang them up." She watched with amusement as the big Saiyan grabbed up the sheets and plunged them into the blessed water, scrubbing them together. She stepped back and crossed her arms over her chest, grinning at Jenny. "I love watching men do housework. It's good for 'em," she laughed.

Jenny grinned, "You just like an excuse to look at their asses." She shook her head, "Well, while we are admiring the view, how about some honeysuckle over the door here. And I was thinking some hyacinths and chrysanthemums here by the porch steps."

Catie nodded and got to work, conjuring the biggest, most fragrant flowers she could, watching in satisfaction as they blossomed before her very eyes. Vines of honeysuckle crawled up the cabin wall, arching over the doorway, tiny flowers of pink and white and yellow bloomed on the vines and filled the air with the sweet smell. Catie paused, "Man, that smell is familiar."

"Smells like Sabriena," Lindsey muttered sadly. She frowned and looked away from her friends for a moment, thinking about her friend, hoping that she would be okay. She shook her head to clear her mind. They couldn't be sad now. They had to focus on the positive and channel that energy into their spells. She turned back to Jenny. "So now what? What's next?"

Jenny smiled, "Well, for those who can, we need to tie up our hair and I'll get the things we need for a summoning circle and Catie, I hate to ask, but I'm going to need three more things. Sage, cedar and sweetgrass. Enough of it so we can bless the cabin inside and out, all the way over the mountain. That is going to take all four of us to reach that far."

"Demanding, I tell you," Catie fake-huffed, but she winked at her sister and summoned the herbs to grow from the ground. She picked large bunches of them and turned to the other girls. "Could Leelee use her powers to just spread this over the whole place? If Lindsey made a fire and we burned them in it, Leelee could blow the smoke over all of Tien's land, right?"

Jenny's eyes grew wide, "Oh my Goddess, that is BRILLIANT. But first we need to bless the inside of the cabin. That will go very quickly, I have the spell open here. I can go first with the sage and then two others follow behind me and say their parts. Lindsey and Leelee. Then we will come outside and spread this spell far."

"Of course I'm brilliant," Catie beamed. "You expected anything less?" She cringed and giggled at the looks Jenny and Trunks shot her. "Okay, okay," she muttered and went to Tora to help him hang up the sheets on the line.

Lindsey lit a small flame on the tip of her finger and held it out to Jenny so she could burn the end of the bundle of white sage in her hand. "Who needs a lighter, right?" she grinned and lit the cedar Leelee held before she did the same for the sweetgrass she had in her other hand. "Okay, lead the way," she said and followed Jenny into the cabin.

Jenny walked into the house, going clockwise around the house, wafting the smoke from the sage into every nook and cranny she could find. At every window, she stopped and drew a circle that spiraled down to the middle. When she was finished she moved to the center of the cabin and drew on the floor the same circle she had drawn into the windows, all the while she was chanting over and over in a soft, clear voice, "Cleanse this house and make it clear, only good may enter here!" She finished the circle on the floor and used her power to lift her up off the ground and she drew another circle above the one on the floor. She finished and nodded to the other girl as she walked outside and began the same thing, smudging the sage on the door and all the windows.

Lindsey stood by the door and watched as Leelee followed Jenny's example with the cedar. Already she could feel how powerful the magick was. She couldn't wait to see how this place felt when it was all said and done. She closed her eyes as she listened to Leelee chanting her own verse of the spell, "Blessings grace this cozy place, all joy and peace may it embrace."

Once Leelee was done and out of the cabin, Lindsey did the same with the sweetgrass. "Infinite Power of the Divine, protect and bless this house through time!" She grinned as she stepped out of the house. "So, let's smudge the rest of the property and then we can cast a circle, right?"

Trunks watched on as Jenny nodded and the girls went around, smudging the property. He would have laughed, but the change in the energy, the vibe. It was as if this place had woken up, it felt warm and welcoming again. He felt pride welling up in his chest as he watched Catie and the other women work. He looked at the chickens and the garden that needed weeding and looked back at Tora and Seventeen, "Come on, looks like there's some work over here to be done. Tora, if you can get some water and splash it on those plants, Seventeen, do you want to weed or feed the chickens? I hear that rooster is a piece of work."

"Yeah, I can do that," Tora said and grabbed up a bucket that was nearby. He swung it casually at his side as he walked through the thick, sweet-smelling smoke that wafted over the land. Why hadn't he learned about this sort of magick when he was staying with the Atlantians? They kept talking about returning the earth to the way it was long ago, about restoring it, bringing the people back to the Old Ways. But all he had seen from them was destruction and chaos, pain and suffering. The magick these girls were working seemed much more peaceful and restorative than anything he'd seen from the Atlantians. He was curious about it, wondering if he could learn to do the same.

He paused at the river and looked around, drinking in the quiet peace of the place. No wonder Goku wanted to be out here. Tora didn't think he'd ever been to a place like this before. The quiet was calming, the only sounds were of the waterfall and birds in the trees. He smirked and shook his head. Only a couple months of living here on earth at Capsule Corp and already he was going soft.

He scooped up the water and carried it back up to the garden, chuckling to himself as he heard Trunks and Seventeen quietly arguing about who had to deal with the rooster. It was just a damn bird, what could be so horrible?

Trunks finally huffed and stalked over to the birds, "Fine, I'll deal with this damn chicken." He looked down at the birds who looked up at him expectantly, "So what do you guys eat?"

Jenny overheard and paused in her spellcasting. "Sabriena keeps the chicken feed in the root cellar, or did you forget trying to eat that when we were all huddled in there?"

Trunks rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I was trying to forget about that," he muttered and went to get the heavy sack of food and walked back over, his feet lifting off the ground as he hovered up and over into the fenced off area. He spotted the rooster easily, strutting around, "Okay, play nice, I know you guys haven't had anything to eat." He opened up the sack and started scattering food around, watching as the hens jumped like piranhas on it. His eyes widened and he made sure to scatter plenty on the ground before he set the sack aside and went over to lift the side of the chicken coop to see the bounty of eggs. He sighed and got started picking them all up so he could put them in the cellar, "You guys are worse than rabbits."

Tora chuckled as he poured the water on the plants and Seventeen knelt down nearby to start pulling weeds. "See? That wasn't so bad," he commented. "You two were so worried about that rooster and it didn't even bother him." But the next second he heard Trunks give a shout and heard the flapping of wings and angry noises from the chicken and he spun around, nearly doubling over with laughter as the big rooster jumped at Trunks, trying to spur the half-Saiyan. "You better run, boy!" Tora called out, trying not to choke as he laughed.

Trunks jumped up holding onto the eggs as carefully as he could as he cursed at the chicken, landing outside. He grumbled and shot a dirty look at Tora, "Okay, next time you get to wrangle the psychotic rooster." He took the eggs to the cellar and looked around for the girls, watching as they had moved outside, still smudging the rest of the property. He went back to help Seventeen pull the rest of the weeds, leaving the girls to do what they needed.

It took a long time for Leelee to spread the smoke through the air, covering every inch of land that Tien owned. The sun was setting by the time she finished and already the peaceful protection it offered was tangible in the air.

Lindsey lit a fire in the firepit and the girls moved to stand around it, each of them going to the direction that represented their elements. Catie stood to the north for earth, Leelee to the east for air, Lindsey to the south for fire, and Jenny to the west for water. Lindsey chewed her bottom lip for a moment before she asked, "Do you think we should transform for this? Would that help?"

Tora set down the bucket as he, Trunks, and Seventeen walked back around to the front of the cabin. He moved to sit on the steps and watched eagerly as the girls quickly discussed the ritual they needed to recite to summon the elements and cast their circle. "I don't know why I'm so intrigued by this," he said quietly to Trunks.

Jenny nodded, "I think so. If we are doing this, best to go all out, right?" She let her energy flow through her, her eyes turning blue, her hair like water as she powered up. She watched as the other girls did so as well.

Trunks watched as the brilliant rainbow light emitted from them and his eyes widened as they started casting their spell. "I know. Their magick is something different than anything I've ever seen. It's like they are in tune with everything around them."

Tora went silent as he looked at the girls. He'd seen Catie transform during her sparring sessions with Vegeta. He was used to the way her hair turned green and the irises of her eyes bloomed like purple flowers. He studied each of the other girls in turn; Jenny with her brilliant blue eyes and the way her hair had turned to blue water, the waves cresting with white as they swirled around her face, the bright flame of Lindsey's hair that danced about her shoulders and her piercing orange eyes, Leelee's steely gaze as her eyes turned silvery grey and the ropes of smoke curled in the air around her head. He watched in fascination as the girls turned their backs to the fire in the center and raised their hands to the sky.

"Oh Winds of the East, element of wisdom and intuition, in the name of the Goddess, I do summon thee forth! Join us in our circle and bring inspiration and intelligence to the magick which shall be worked here tonight! Hail and welcome!" Leelee said in a clear, loud voice, her face tipped slightly towards the sky.

"Oh Fire of the South, element of strength and creativity, in the name of the Goddess, I do summon thee forth! Join us in our circle and bring passion and willpower to the magick which shall be worked here tonight! Hail and welcome!" Lindsey called to the night.

"Oh Water of the West, element of tranquility and mystery, in the name of the Goddess, I do summon thee forth! Join us in our circle and bring depth and transformation to the magick which shall be worked here tonight! Hail and welcome!" Jenny's voice rang out.

"Oh Earth of the North, element of endurance and stability, in the name of the Goddess, I do summon thee forth! Join us in our circle and bring reality and manifestation to the magick which shall be worked here tonight! Hail and welcome!" Catie cried out.

The girls turned towards the center of their circle again and Jenny spoke once more, "Great and Magickal Goddess, She who rides through thunder and tempest, beautiful and awesome one, who even those most ancient must obey. Aid us in this rite, fill us with your power and magick and strength. Hail and welcome!"

Tora shivered as the last words rang through the air. On top of everything he could already feel around them, there was now something much more powerful that permeated that space. It felt ancient, strong, yet there was a safety in it and he was not afraid. He barely dared to blink, wanting to drink in this experience, to commit every detail to memory so that he would never forget it.

Catie drew a deep breath, calming herself and strengthening her power, willing the energy to flow from her body and spread across the land. "By the power of Earth, I bless this land with security, abundance, and strength. I ask that the land provide for Tien, Sabriena, and Goku and that the land will protect them against any and all entities that wish to cause them harm. So mote it be!"

A shimmer of green light seemed to ripple over the yard, spreading into the forest, covering the trees, the plants, the rocks. Catie could feel the energy flowing through her, blessing everything that it touched. She smiled and nodded to Leelee.

"By the power of Air, I bless the wind that blows upon this place with knowledge, freedom, and communication. I ask that the wind bring clarity and truth to this place, to whisk away all ill words spoken towards Tien, Sabriena, and Goku. Let no one who would spread lies or harmful words about them enter this place. So mote it be!" Leelee added to the spell, her own energy flowing out around her, the wind sparkling with a silvery light.

Lindsey spoke next, choosing her words carefully, "By the powers of Fire, I bless this home with energy, love, and strength. I ask that fire bring warmth and passion to this home for Tien, Sabriena, and Goku and that the destructive force of this element bring wrath upon anyone who would dare to trespass upon this now sacred ground. So mote it be!" Brilliantly red sparks rose up from the fire before them and fell over the cabin and the ground, but did not ignite and seemed to seep into the area, adding to the glow of Catie's and Leelee's magick.

"By the powers of Water, I bless this land with happiness, friendship, and intuition. I ask that water bring purification and healing to this land for Tien, Sabriena, and Goku. Let those who would bring heartache and strife be washed away with the tide. So mote it be!"

Trunks was captivated by the sight, the energy that was now gathering in the area was so strong it gave him goosebumps. It was incredible, he could feel something there that was a protective force and he just knew that he was going to be safe there. It didn't matter if anyone came looking to harm them, they were not going to find them.

Again, Tora watched as shimmering drops of magickal energy started to rain down on the land, mixing with the energies of the other girls. He rubbed at his arms, the hair there standing on end. Everywhere he looked seemed to be rippling with colors of energy. "Wow," he breathed, not knowing what to think, but making up his mind that he definitely wanted to learn more about this form of magick.

Deciding that the spell was complete, the girls once again turned to face their directions, bidding the elements farewell and opening the circle.

Trunks barely wanted to breathe as he looked around, he was shivering as the ancient force seemed to lift and left behind an incredible feeling. There was a strength, a protection and it was amazing. He looked at the girls, his eyes widening as he saw them swaying on their feet. He hurried over to Catie, looking them over before he reached out to her, "Hey babe. You girls okay?"

Jenny's hair dropped back to normal, her magick drained from her and she fell to her knees, a peaceful look on her face, "Yeah. I think that did just fine. Like to see anyone with bad intentions put one toe on this land."

Catie leaned heavily against Trunks, her eyes blinking slowly. "Oh man, I feel like I could pass out right now." She couldn't remember being that tired in a very long time.

"I go sleepy now," Lindsey laughed lightly and crawled to Jenny, laying her head in her lap. "Night-night."

Catie rolled her eyes at them and moved to sit on the ground. She scrubbed at her eyes with the heels of her hands and yawned deeply. "I don't know if I can stay awake, either," she muttered, tugging on Trunks' hand to sit next to her so she could lean her head on his shoulder.

Tora carefully got up and walked to them, not wanting to disturb the magick they'd cast. "You girls go on and rest. We'll keep watch. That's what we're here for," he said, looking around. He seriously doubted that he needed to watch out for anything at that point. There was no way anything or anyone was coming on that land without permission now.

Seventeen went over to Leelee, wrapping his arms around her as he watched Trunks sat down on the ground next to Catie, leaning back against a log that was there as a "bench". He leaned down, kissing her softly, "You did good, my girl." He picked her up and walked over to the other girls, settling her down on the ground as he cradled her carefully, "Sleep well. You gals earned it."

Catie smiled sleepily at Trunks and let her eyes fall closed. "Love you," she murmured before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Note from the Authors: I would list all the books and websites I referenced here, but I lost track because I went through so many. Feel free to use the spells written here – no harm can come from them! (unlike others I've mentioned in the past…)

Thanks again to all the wonderful reviewers**: Amkula, GreenSaiyan, nancy103, rinpup, Britt519, dbzfangirl1**, and the guest reviewers! (Nancy, I know that last chapter was gruesome. You can blame JC 87 and her love of horrible slasher movies for that! Seriously, she talks me into watching these things with her online and then I sit and cringe and scream and my kids look at me like mommy's gone nuts. LOL!) Please keep the reviews coming, guys! We love to hear from you all! We're review whores and we're not ashamed to admit it.


	27. This Time

**Meanwhile, as the girls were blessing the cabin: **

Tien landed quietly in the alley behind the club. He figured it was best to try and sneak in the back as quietly as possible and not draw any unnecessary attention to themselves. He and Goku were both fast enough to snatch a bullet out of the air if they saw it coming, but if one came from behind, they wouldn't stand a chance. They were flesh and blood after all. The door was locked when he tried to turn the handle. He simply continued to turn it until he heard a metallic crunch and pulled the door open.

"Stick close to me," Tien said quietly to Goku and slipped into the storeroom full of crates. He and Goku made their way quickly through the room and out into the club that was full of smoke, colored lights and dancing bodies. Tien lead the way up the stairs towards the VIP room where they'd met Yorgi. If he wasn't there, he was going to have Goku instant transmission them to wherever that worthless piece of shit was hiding. Tien looked around the corner, seeing Kirill standing outside the door, his head wreathed in cigarette smoke. Tien steeled himself and strode forward. If Kirill was here, then surely Yorgi was too. "Out of the way," Tien barked.

Kirill stared at him with disinterest. "No visitors tonight," he answered, dragging lazily on his cigarette before he blew the smoke at Tien's face.

"That wasn't a request," Tien growled, "You all know where they're keeping my wife and I'm not leaving until I get some answers."

Kirill's hand was on his pistol in a flash, bringing it up to Tien's face, but Tien was faster. He grabbed the sniper's pistol and wrenched it from his hand, dropping it to the floor, before he swiftly grabbed Kirill's head and twisted it with a sickening crunch, snapping his neck. "Only cowards use a gun," he snarled as he let the man fall to the floor.

Goku looked down at the body on the ground. The man had pulled a gun on Tien and wouldn't have hesitated to kill him, so he didn't feel as torn up about the death as he thought he should have. It was either Tien or them and he would pick Tien every time. Sabriena every time. He stepped over the body, keeping his mouth shut about how they shouldn't use lethal force against them. No more games with these people. Not when Sabriena and Tien's lives were at stake and both of them were worth more than the lives of all these men put together a million times over. He followed Tien, watching him carefully. He didn't see a smirk or some sort of sign that would be a giveaway that the taller man was enjoying this. That was good. Goku shuddered as he remembered a man who delighted in breaking bones and causing pain, perhaps even worse. He wanted to get in, get the information they needed and get out.

Tien opened the door to the room, a sneer pulling at his lips as he saw Yorgi and Yelena sitting at the table with Tumbler, Viktor and Kolya were lounging on a couch.

Yorgi stared at them with a blank expression. "Back again. What do you want now? I busy tonight. I not have time for your bullshit."

"Then that makes two of us," Tien growled and stepped forward. He reached across the table and grabbed the Russian by his long dark hair and slammed his face to the heavy wooden table. "Tell me where Sabriena is! NOW!"

Yelena fell out of her seat at the sudden outburst and scrambled backwards away from the men.

Kolya and Viktor jumped up, reaching into the backs of their belts.

"Goku! Take them out!" Tien ordered.

Goku was already moving the moment he saw them going for the guns on their belts. He was not losing any more time on this. These Russians were still thinking they were playing games. The game was over.

He reached Viktor first and grabbed the gun so hard the barrel crushed in on itself and he swung a right hook hard at the man's jaw, a sickening crunch and something akin to an overripe melon splitting open resounded in the room before Goku let go of him and reached for Kolya next, kneeling down and using the other man's momentum against him as he flipped him over his shoulder. He stood up straighter, his eyes had a colder look to them. He could feel it in his body, the chill working its way through his bones as he leveled a look at Yorgi, "Got any more lackies you want us to paint the floor with?"

Yorgi was seeing stars, blood running from his nose onto the highly polished table. He spat curse words in Russian as Tien still held him by his hair. Tien shoved him harshly into the chair and grabbed Yorgi's wrist, pinning it to the table. "Now, you're going to tell me where they're keeping Sabriena. I know you know where she is."

Yorgi tipped his head back, throwing Tien a disgusted look. "I know nothing. Take your hand off me," he snarled through gritted teeth

Tien grabbed Yorgi's index finger and bent it backwards, never taking his eyes off of Yorgi's as he felt the digit snap. Yorgi was breathing hard through clenched teeth, fighting the urge to cry out. Viktor and Kolya lay on the floor, unmoving; he didn't know if they were unconscious or dead. "Now, let's try this again," Tien snarled, "Where. Is. My. WIFE?!"

Goku stalked over to the table, keeping his eyes on Tumbler and Yelena. Tumbler had gotten to his feet and had been on his way to interfere with Tien. He stepped between them, "I don't think so." He glanced behind him at the scene and tried hard to not look at the way Tien calmly started breaking Yorgi's fingers one by one. He swallowed thickly, if he said something about it, that would be admitting a weakness. They didn't have the luxury of giving these creeps anything they could use against them. He gave Tumbler and Yelena a cold and harsh look. "I don't suppose either of you would be willing to talk."

Yelena stared up at him, wide-eyed and shook her head. She'd never before allowed herself to show fear to men, but she wasn't about to mess with either of these two. She'd read the files from Capsule Corp about them. Yorgi was a fool to think he had any kind of influence or control over them. She didn't dare reach for her gun and pressed herself back further into the corner.

Tumbler looked furious, but too scared to try to fight the man before him. He'd made short work of both Viktor and Kolya. "Where the hell is Kirill?" Tumbler spat.

"Dead," Tien growled, his eyes still fixed on Yorgi. He grabbed his middle finger, bending it backwards slowly. "Still not going to talk? I will break every bone in your body, one... by... one..." The finger cracked and Yorgi's face screwed up in pain.

Goku pressed his lips thin, his anger growing as he remembered the kind of man Yorgi was, always so stoic. Even now as his fingers were being mangled, he had this air about him like he could take it all and then were would they be? "Ease up Tien. He's no good to us if he passes out. We need him to talk." He scowled and looked at Tumbler. "You can go join him if you like. Unless you are feeling a little bit talkative right now."

Tumbler fixed his face in a cold stare and crossed his arms over his chest. It was killing him not to take a swing at Goku.

Tien ignored Goku, grabbing another of Yorgi's fingers, staring deeply into the man's eyes for a sign of weakness, of pain, something that told him this man was on the verge of cracking. There was nothing. Yorgi's gray eyes were flat, emotionless, even if his expression was one of pain. There was something unnerving about it. "Tell us who took her and I'll leave the rest of your hand intact."

Yorgi was still breathing heavily through his nose and he spat in Tien's face. "Sooka," he hissed, the Russian word for 'bitch.'

Tien wiped his face on his sleeve and smirked as he bent the next finger back, twisting it a bit as Yorgi finally let out a growl of pain. Yorgi's fingers were already swelling, bent at odd angles.

Yelena's mind was working furiously. She didn't see how she was going to get out of this situation alive. If they didn't break Yorgi and get him to talk, which she knew they wouldn't, they would move on to her. She'd always pegged Goku as a softie after the time she'd been around him at the warehouse. But the way he stared at her now, so cold and menacing, she was starting to doubt that. There was something feral about him now, something beneath the surface that she hadn't seen before. And even if he would show her mercy, Tien would not. She was certain of that. He almost looked as though he was enjoying himself as he broke Yorgi's fingers. A thrill of fear ran up her spine. On the other hand, if she gave up the information she knew, Yorgi would have her killed on simple disobedience. He would see it as a betrayal. She stared at him now. Did she care for this man? She supposed she did, they had been together for so long now. But was it worth risking her life? She'd already lost a limb, she didn't want to lose any more. But he had been there for her throughout that entire ordeal, making sure she was waited on hand and foot until she recovered. She looked down at the gleaming metal prosthetic, hating it all the more. She had to get out of this. She was tired of looking over her shoulder all the time, of dealing with lawyers and paying off cops, sleeping with a pistol under her pillow. Well, she supposed that would never change, no matter what she did. She tried not to cringe as another of Yorgi's fingers snapped with that sickening crunch. She had a bargaining chip, something they wanted, and they could provide her with something in return; she was sure of it.

Tien had moved on to Yorgi's other hand, pinning it to the table like he had the other, bending back another finger, demanding information that would lead them to his wife.

"I can give you information!" she cried, getting to her feet.

Tien let go of Yorgi's broken finger, still keeping his wrist pinned to the table. "Oh really?" he asked, that malicious gleam still in his eyes.

She nodded, still pressing herself into the corner as she stood. "But I want something in return."

"YOU TELL THEM NOTHING!" Yorgi barked, sweat rolling down his reddened face, his panting heavier than ever, but Yelena ignored him.

"Name your price," Tien said calmly before he snapped another one of Yorgi's fingers, "and you shut up. You had your chance."

"I want new passport. New identity. And safe passage to country of my choosing. I know Capsule Corp owner can do this. You give me these things, I tell you everything I know."

"Yelena!" Tumbler shouted, turning on her. "Are you fucking crazy? You're actually going to negotiate with these faggots?!"

Goku had Tumbler shoved up against the wall before he finished shouting. He hadn't known what it meant last time, but this time he wasn't going to stand for it. He had the man by his neck, he could feel his frantic pulse beneath his fingers. A sick pleasure ran through him as he tightened his grip, his free hand stopping the swing that the man tried to take at him and held the hand in a crushing grip. His voice was low and deadly as he pushed the man up the wall, glaring at him from behind his dark strands of hair, "Say it again."

Yelena's heart was hammering in her chest as she stared at Goku. He'd moved so fast, sweeping Tumbler completely off his feet. She was terrified. Perhaps they were more dangerous than she'd suspected.

"Give us the information and we'll get you those things," Tien promised.

"No, you get me out of here first," Yelena argued. If she gave them the information and they left her behind, she was as good as dead. She could tell by the way Yorgi stared at her, betrayal and shock all over his pained face.

Tien looked like he was debating, releasing Yorgi's wrist as he stepped closer to Yelena.

Tumbler grabbed onto Goku's wrist with both of his hands, his face going red with frustration and a burning hatred for both Goku and Tien. A hateful grin split his face and he spat a single word, "Faggots!"

Goku immediately grabbed one of Tumbler's arms, prying the hand off of his own and bent Tumbler's arm in half at the elbow, the opposite of the way it was normally supposed to bend. A sickening crack sound of the elbow bending in a way it was never meant to. He let go of it and watched as it fell uselessly to the side. Horrible thoughts drifted through Goku's head at the anger in his mind. It frightened him. He wasn't this person, but he wasn't going to tolerate scum like this bastard to laugh at him and Tien when they were trying to save someone worth every second of their time. He swallowed harshly and slammed Tumbler back against the hard wall. "You'd better hope she's still alive or I'm coming back and breaking all your limbs off and shoving them in places you won't like."

Tien felt like his heart stopped when Tumbler's arm snapped the wrong way. His stomach churned; this was not the Goku he knew and that frightened him. This whole ordeal was changing his friend into something he didn't like, something like the person he himself used to be. Tien made up his mind quickly. "Give me your gun, come with us and you have a deal," he told Yelena.

She took a step back from him, shaking her head.

"GIVE ME THE GUN OR GOKU WILL SNAP YOUR ARM, TOO!" Tien roared.

Goku turned, letting Tumbler fall uselessly to the ground and took a step towards the woman.

Yelena held up her hands and slowly pulled her pistol from where it rested at the small of her back and handed it to Tien. She didn't even look at Yorgi or Tumbler, but she wondered briefly if she should kill them just to make sure they didn't come after her.

"Bitch," Yorgi spat. "After everything I do for you? You betray me like this? You're dead."

Tien swung the pistol and cracked Yorgi over the head with it, knocking him unconscious. "You're coming with us," Tien growled in a low voice. "Betray us or lie to us, and I'll kill you myself." He looked over at his friend, ignoring Tumbler's moans of pain. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

Goku nodded, feeling rather numb on the inside. He reached out and grabbed Yelena by the wrist, stepping closer to Tien and taking the taller man's arm and putting it on to his shoulder before he pressed two fingers firmly to his forehead. The next moment they were standing outside of Capsule Corp in the backyard. He let go of them immediately and went for the nearest shrub next to the house and threw up. He was sickened by himself, what had he done, the man's arm snapping in his mind. He rocked back on his heels, threading his hands through his hair. He could hardly stand it, he wanted Sabriena back, he wanted to go home with them and he didn't want to lose them or himself.

Tien hated for Goku to be sick, but at the same time a huge amount of relief washed over him as he listened to Goku retch into the bush. That had bothered him greatly, enough to make his stomach this upset and to Tien, that meant Goku hadn't enjoyed it at all. "Don't you move," Tien growled to Yelena and walked over to Goku's side. He placed a firm hand on Goku's shoulder, squeezing it. "Come on," he said softly, "You're gonna be alright. Just try not to think about it. This girl's going to help us and we're going to find Sabriena. Just put what happened back there out of your mind. It's over and you don't need to think about it anymore." He rubbed at Goku's back, trying to comfort him. "We have to keep it together. Think about Sabriena."

Goku nodded and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before he stood up straighter and looked around, he still felt sick, but Tien's words were comforting. It was good that he was like that, concerned for him. It meant he hadn't lost himself either. He closed his eyes and gathered his composure before he stood up and turned around, fixing Yelena with a glare, "Tell us where she is right now."

"You promised me passport first," she snipped, struggling to pull that cold, confident look she usually had. "You let me speak to owner's daughter first. Then I tell you what I know."

Tien scowled, "Fine. But you try anything, ANYTHING at all, and I promise you a slow and painful death."

She nodded.

"Come on, then, let's go find Bulma," Tien said and lead the way into Capsule Corp as Yelena and Goku fell into step behind him.

"He deserve it," Yelena said quietly to Goku without looking at him.

Goku's eyes snapped over to Yelena's, confusion in his own. He briefly wondered if she could read his mind or if it was just that obvious what was bothering him, "What? What do you mean? Did he hurt you as well?"

Yelena pressed her lips together, debating on whether or not she should tell him what she knew. She decided that telling him this wouldn't jeopardize what she'd asked for. And they deserved to know what Tumbler had done. "Tumbler take those photos. Of Sabriena. Of you. At the cabin. He was hired and paid good money to take pictures of all of you," she answered slowly. "He say Sabriena deserve it for leaving him. That you deserve it for stealing her."

Goku halted dead in his tracks, feeling the blood draining from his face. His heart beat faster and his hands shook in anger. "He did WHAT?!" He growled low in his chest, a feral, animalistic sound. He realized the man whose arm he had broken had been spying on them, spying on Sabriena, invading the privacy and safety of their home! His home! He should have killed him. He should have made him beg for his life, beg for their forgiveness. An intense need to protect his loves rose up in him and he seriously debated going back to the club to finish that sorry excuse for a human off.

Tien stopped and turned around as well. His eyes narrowed at her and he snarled, "You knew this and you didn't tell anyone? I thought Sabriena was supposed to be your friend! She saved your life!"

"I not know until after she kidnapped!" Yelena shouted back. It didn't matter what Tien said; the guilt was already eating her up from the inside, knowing that she had surrounded herself with these men who would do such a thing. Of course most of the work they did was illegal, but they had never turned on their friends like that before. "I hear Tumbler laughing about it just last night with Viktor. I not know he was part of it!"

"What else do you know?" Tien demanded and stepped closer to her, glowering down at her.

She fixed him with an equally intimidating stare. "Passport first," she answered firmly. She wasn't giving them anything more until she was secure in the fact that she was getting out of this alive.

Tien snorted and turned on his heel, leading the way back to Bulma's lab. She was still there, working on her computer as Vegeta, Gohan, and Piccolo sat nearby. Paige and Alice sat on the floor, playing with a couple of dolls as Phoenix slept in Gohan's arms.

"Yelena!" Gohan gasped in surprise as he recognized the dark haired woman. "What are you-"

"OUT," Tien barked. "Everyone out but Bulma." Gohan exchanged looks with Piccolo and Vegeta, but they got to their feet and did as they were asked and took the children with them. "She knows more about where they're keeping Sabriena," Tien said to Bulma. "She wants a new identity in exchange. Can you help us, Bulma?"

Bulma crossed her arms and looked at the woman standing behind Tien. She pressed her lips thin, "A new ID is easy enough, if the information she has is worth something." She walked over in front of Yelena looking fierce, she hated seeing her two friends like this. They both looked so broken, so lost, "You give us good information and tell us where Sabriena is, you'll get what you want."

Goku swallowed, Bulma was scary at times, she knew what she wanted and went for it, and now she wasn't in a mood to be messed with. She reminded him of Vegeta. Goku looked to Yelena, "Please, where is she."

"Papers first," Yelena spat. She was tired of being intimidated. She'd put up with it for years from Yorgi and she was not about to tolerate it from someone she didn't know. If nothing else, she had to give Yorgi that. He'd taught her in his round about way how to deal with such people. They were usually nothing but talk and threatening scowls as they tried to intimidate others. The best way to handle them was to act even colder than the other person.

"I've had enough," Tien snarled and grabbed Yelena's arm much the way Goku had grabbed Tumbler's. He twisted it back, putting pressure on the back of her elbow. "I warned you. Now tell us what you know or you'll get an arm to match that leg of yours!"

Yelena screamed in pain as she leaned over, trying to relieve the pressure. It was no use; his grip was too firm and no amount of begging or screaming was going to help her. "A salt mine!" she screamed. "Parker hire a man to create a powerful new type of gun that not need to be reloaded. It run on some type of internal generator! I not know how! But then the plans were stolen and they need someone expendable to do their dirty work! That why they want you. They hire Tumbler to spy on you, he knew where you live. Took pictures of Sabriena, said if they took her, they could use you!" She sobbed; her arm ached terribly and she swore she felt the tendons start to rip.

"Who is it? Give us a name!" Tien ordered and pressed harder on her elbow.

"TAO! HIS NAME IS TAO!" she bawled.

Goku felt his blood run cold and he exchanged a look with Tien and Bulma. It all made sense, he felt sick and angry. "Tao..." he growled out and turned to punch the wall behind him. "A salt mine. There can't be many around here and nearby. Lindsey was right." He looked over at Bulma, who had dashed over to her computer, typing furiously into it.

"He's not very subtle guys. I'll be able to have a pinpointed location in no time." She saw Yelena and nodded at Tien, "Let her go. You'll have your papers that you want." She winced and smacked her forehead, "Oh my god, the company you guys went to. I think he was being a bit vain when he named it. Technical Ammunion and Operations? T. A. O."

"Oh good grief," Tien muttered and rolled his eyes as he slackened his grip on Yelena's arm. They should've noticed that when they went there. It seemed so obvious to him now.

She snatched her arm away, her expression hurt and furious. "Pig," she spat at him. "You men all the same." She rubbed at her elbow and crossed the lab to sit quietly in the corner and wait.

Tien didn't react to her words - he'd been called far worse than that today. "You find that mine, Bulma. We'll be back and we'll be ready to go." He turned to Goku and gripped his shoulder. "Come with me. We have to get ready."

Tien led the way to their room before he turned and closed the door firmly behind him and locked it. He wanted to concentrate; he didn't need anyone barging in. He grabbed the bag he and Goku had hastily thrown clothes into when they had decided to stay at Capsule Corp through this whole ordeal. He'd thought about what he would do when it came to the point where they were going to be fighting; he knew it would come to that sooner or later. He didn't want to take any chances. He pulled out a black gi for himself and one for Goku. "Put that on," he instructed as he changed into the black uniform. He grabbed two earthen jars from the bottom of the bag and sat them on the floor. "Remember this?" Tien asked, opening them to reveal the Beltane-ash-infused paint. "We're going to get her back, Goku. But I don't know what we may be up against. You know Tao isn't right in the head. I'm not taking any chances."

Goku looked over at the jar as he was tying the belt around his waist, reaching for the shirt when he saw what Tien held. His heart sank and he shook his head and moved to sit down in one of the chairs in the room. "You know that doesn't work for me. It seemed to do more harm than good. Jenny had one heck of a time putting me back together after that battle," he said sadly and reached out to take the jar from him, "Let me paint some on you though." He hadn't liked it when Chichi had painted his on. The brush she had used had hurt him, the bristles stiff and rough, dug into his skin harshly. He shuddered at the memory, "I'd rather go without."

Tien moved to kneel in front of Goku. "You know, Sabriena and I talked about that. We talked about it quite a bit, actually. We couldn't figure out why everyone's warpaint seemed to work except for yours. The paint was all mixed the exact same way. So it had to be in the way it was put on." He stared deep into Goku's black eyes. "Everyone else had their paint put on by someone who truly loves them. But Chichi left you that day. It's the only variable we could figure out. Do you understand what I'm saying Goku? It didn't work because there was no love in it to protect you."

Goku felt a pang in his chest and he nodded, "I knew. I didn't want to admit it. I still loved her. I thought that maybe...things would change eventually or get better." He shook his head and looked down at the floor. He still felt her in the mark on his neck. He didn't want to feel her any more, his heart had been taken over by Sabriena and Tien. He loved them with something more fierce than anything he had ever felt before. He'd never felt that way about anyone before. It put butterflies in his stomach and lightened his heart whenever he thought about them. He had fallen hard for them and he bit back the involuntary shudder at the thought that he would never be able to mark them because of what he had been tricked into doing with Chichi. He ached to be mated with them, but his hands were tied. He felt the tears slipping down his cheeks but did nothing to stop them. "Yours will work Tien. Let me put yours on. One of us will be safe tonight."

Tien took Goku's face in both of his hands, brushing the tears away with his thumbs. "That's enough of that," he said softly. "Warriors don't cry." He brought Goku's face up to look at him. His heart was pounding against his ribs, his stomach full of butterflies. He had to fight the shaking he felt in his hands as he held the Saiyan's face. He fixed Goku with a level gaze. "Yours will work, too," he promised in a low, sincere voice. His voice dropped to a whisper, "I love you." He leaned in quickly and crushed his lips against Goku's before he had a chance to respond. Tien tilted his head slightly, pulling Goku's mouth open and let his tongue slide slightly into Goku's mouth, brushing the tips of their tongues together experimentally. A wave of comfort and relief washed over Tien in that moment. He'd had been uncertain of his feelings for Goku, but now that they were preparing to face the unknown, he realized just how much he loved the other man. He had to make Goku see, to understand that he loved him as much as Sabriena did. He didn't know if he'd have another chance to say it.

Goku's heart soared when Tien took his face into his hands, his heart melted at his touch. The intense passion behind the kiss, a pain, a love in his heart just bursting to get out and envelope the other man. He couldn't see a life without either of them in it. It had to be both of them, he wouldn't feel complete.

He tilted his head, letting his mouth meld with Tien's as he reached up and gripped his shoulders, cupping the side of his neck as their tongues danced together, breathing each other's breath. It was so deeply intimate. Goku was the first to pull back, his burning aching lungs demanding it and he leaned his forehead carefully against Tien's, feeling the third eye closed beneath his own. Their lips scant centimeters apart. He looked into those dark eyes, losing himself in them, "Why..." Goku gasped, "Why didn't we all meet sooner in life." He kissed frantically at Tien's lips again, nibbling and biting at him, his words slipping out, " I love you. I love Sabriena. I love you both... so much... no one else has ever come close."

Tien kissed and bit back at Goku's lips, breathing his answer, "I don't know. I think about that a lot." He slid his hands down Goku's neck, over his chest to wrap his arms around his back. He pulled Goku's chest against his own and kissed him passionately, sliding his tongue against Goku's once more, drinking in the sweet taste of his mouth, the feel of the other man in his arms. He didn't want to break the kiss, but they were losing time. He reluctantly pulled back and picked up the jar of white paint. "I'm so in love with you, I just know it's going to work this time, Goku. I promise. And we're wearing Sabriena's design - the skulls." He dipped his fingers into the paint and met Goku's eyes once more, an uncharacteristic expression of desperation on his own features. "Please let me. I don't want anything to happen to you. I don't want to lose you. Please?"

Goku swallowed, his lips still tingling from Tien's touch. He believed him, so much. "Please," he said simply, not quite begging, not quite a statement, "I don't want to lose you or Sabriena either." He reached out and squeezed Tien's knee. "Let's not waste any more time. This ends tonight."

Tien nodded and for the first time in days, a genuine smile pulled at his lips. He drug the cool paint across Goku's face, concentrating on the design. Sabriena would give him hell if it didn't look right. He swept it across Goku's forehead, the bridge of his nose, his cheekbones, his jaw. He stared hard at Goku as he worked, memorizing his face and the feel of it beneath his fingertips. He finally traced the white paint across Goku's lips before he reached for the black paint. "Close your eyes," he said softly. He painted the cool black liquid over Goku's eyelids. He could really see the design taking shape now. "Man, you look scary," he chuckled.

Goku chuckled with his eyes closed, trying hard to not lean into Tien's touch. This was so much better than the hard brush that had been used on him before. "I remember the design you all wore for the battle. It was fierce, perfect for you both. I hope I can get it right on you." He felt Tien taking his time, soothing the ashes over his eyes, it felt good. When it was done, he took the jar of white paint from Tien and repeated his actions, finding that he didn't have any hesitation as he swept the paint over his face, across his high cheekbones, his forehead. It was surprisingly intimate, Goku thought, the two of them sharing air, sitting so close, just caressing each other. They needed Sabriena back. She needed to be there with them, experiencing this. She would need healing when they got her out, but then it would be back home. Just the three of them.

Tien gave a small smile when Goku finished and stood to look in the mirror above the dresser. "Good job, Goku. Come on, Bulma is waiting for us." He waited for Goku to get a glimpse of his own war paint before they headed back downstairs, straight to the lab.

Bulma was handing Yelena something and the Russian looked appreciative. She turned to look at the two men as they entered, a startled look crossing her features. "Thank you," she whispered to Bulma. She held the papers close to her chest and turned to leave. She paused when she reached the men before the door. "Please find her. I owe her my life. If she had not found me in that storm, I would be dead."

Goku nodded, "We are going to get her back. Thank you for telling us where to find her." He was tired of being run around, tired of being ordered and to find that people had been standing in their way this whole time. It made his blood boil. It ended tonight and he never wanted to see these people ever again.

Bulma looked over at them and nodded her approval at their outfits and punched in a few numbers on her keyboard, bringing up a map on the screen. "This is it. Edge of town. I was able to hack into sales records once I knew what I was looking for. Tao bought this salt mine a while ago through our favorite big business guy, Parker. They bought it about the time Yelena said that they had started spying on Sabriena. He purchased it under another name, but it matches up. This is him." She looked at Goku, her closest friend. "Keep each other safe, boys. Don't get yourselves killed or I'll drag you back and kill you again myself."

Goku frowned as he closed his eyes, trying to feel out Tao's energy. It had been a while since he had looked for it, but he couldn't sense it now. "He must be doing something to suppress his energy from me. We'll have to knock on the door the old fashioned way."

"Fine by me," Tien stated as he and stared hard at the screen, trying to commit the map to memory, "Who else has he got working for him?" Tien demanded suddenly, turning to see Yelena who had tried to slip through the door.

"I not know. I know he does have others working for him, but I not know who or how many. Now, if you excuse me, I going far away from all this bullshit." And with that, she disappeared through the door.

Tien shook his head. "All right, Goku. Let's get going. Thanks, Bulma, for everything."

"Don't mention it fellas," Bulma said and watched as they walked out the door, "Make sure that bastard never messes with us again."

Goku's face was grim as he heard Bulma call after them. She wouldn't have to worry about that. When they were finished with Tao, there wouldn't be anything left of him.


	28. Reunited

Outside in the evening air, Goku powered up and took to the air, hovering only to wait for Tien. He looked at him in a new light. Love, it was so powerful, to love and be loved in return. He could not even feel the chill of the air around him. "Which way?"

"Follow me," Tien said, taking to the air and leading the way. His mind was working furiously, going over every possible scenario they could encounter in the mine. He didn't like it. There wouldn't be much room for fighting and energy blasts could prove dangerous underground. It wasn't long before they found the entrance to the mine, set in the side of a little hill, two armed guards standing watch. Tien smirked from their position overhead and dropped silently to the ground, landing a swift chop to the backs of their necks, knocking them unconscious. "That was a little too easy," he smirked as Goku landed next to him. "Come on. Keep an eye out. Tao's bound to have more of these goons prowling around."

Goku looked around, his familiar battle ready look on his face. "Tao was always a bit over sure of himself, Tien. It's possible he doesn't think you and especially not me would find this place. He took extra precautions to make sure that I wouldn't be able to sense him. I'd be willing to bet he's eating dinner thinking everything is still going his way. It's the person who's been torturing Sabriena that I'm not sure about. Tao is sick, but he's not that sick in the head, at least I didn't think he was." He shook his head and went for the door, pulling the lock and chain combination off in a swift movement. He frowned, he didn't like this either and he wasn't going to risk powering up before he knew he could without alerting the whole area that they were there.

* * *

Goku was right. Tao was in fact enjoying his dinner deep within the mine. Sabriena sat at the end of the table, miserably picking at the food she'd been forced to prepare for them. Her lips were stinging from where they'd been sewn crudely shut again, but Tao had ordered Launch to remove the stitches to allow Sabriena to eat dinner that night. She prayed Launch didn't decide to put them back in. That was the most horrifying feeling in the world, being unable to speak or move her mouth.

Tao suddenly sat up straight as information flashed through his robotic eyes. Something had tripped the silent alarm. "Launch, it would seem the alarm has gone off again. Be a good girl and go make sure it isn't just some stray cat."

Launch nodded and got up from the table, pulling the big revolver from its holster as she went to the control panel to check the crappy surveillance set up. The picture was fuzzy, black and white set in a small screen. She narrowed her eyes at it, prepared to run down the passageway and shoot whatever poor creature that had been dumb enough to wander into the mine, whether it be animal or human. It took a moment for the figures to come into view on the screen. Despite the fact that they were blurry, she would recognize that hair anywhere. Launch shivered with fear and excitement. That meant the other tall figure could only be one person. "Oh, it's no cat, Sir. It looks like we have company."

* * *

Goku kept to the shadows as much as he could, grateful for the new outfit. He felt at one with the dark, Tien and himself in perfect sync. The deeper they went into the mine, the more energies started to become available to his detection, they were weak and in pain. The anxiety within them kept growing. He kept expecting guards at every turn, but when they didn't find them it only added to their fears. Goku stopped suddenly at a junction where one part of the hall split off into a different direction that ended in a door. He could sense several people there, but nothing that would be too much of a threat. Not Sabriena, he thought as he went to the door, looking over at Tien to make sure he was ready and he twisted the knob off the door and pushed it open.

Inside the room, the only light came from the multitude of candles strewn about. They threw disturbing shadows all over the walls and at first, Goku didn't realize what he was looking at until one of the misshapen forms groaned in agony and he felt the blood run out of his face as he realized he was looking at people. Tortured people that hung from hooks embedded in their skin and n... n... "NEEDLES!" He backed up, trying to get away from them as fast as he could, turning and running smack into Tien's broad chest.

"Oh my god," Tien breathed in horror. He felt as though he had swallowed a block of ice. "Goku... Goku, stop. Stop!" He grabbed Goku by the upper arms and held him steady. He forced himself to look away from the barely conscious people. "Goku, we can't leave them. We have to at least get them out of the mine. Come on. You can do this." Tien gave Goku's shoulders a squeeze and walked farther into the dimly lit room to kneel in front of a woman who was chained to the floor by her neck. She whimpered and withdrew from him, her bare back covered in bleeding lash marks. "It's okay, I'm here to help," he said quietly. "Who did this to you?" She simply shook her head, tears sliding down her face, too frightened to speak a word.

Goku shuddered but turned back and looked at the room. He couldn't explain it, but it was the one thing in this world he feared. Though now, there was now something more he feared, losing Sabriena and Tien to this. He could do this for her. He looked over at Tien helping the woman out of her shackles. He could do it for him. Swallowing thickly, he walked over to the nearest person. She had needles piercing her skin and there was fear in her eyes, tears running down her face. "Are you afraid of needles too?" he asked softly, reaching for one and hesitating, "I am. I can't stand them. I can't imagine how you must feel. I'll get you out of here." He bit his lip, drawing blood and he reached out and took the needle, slipping it out of her flesh as quickly as he could and then another and another. It got easier as he kept imagining that it was him in her situation, quickly moving to get rid of them.

Tien let his hands hover over the woman's back, trying to draw healing energy into them to ease her pain. He'd managed to do it for Dog, surely he could help this woman. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't do it. He moved onto the next person, a man suspended from the ceiling by big hooks through his back. The man looked terrified. "I know I look frightening," Tien said, suddenly aware of the way these people must have viewed him and Goku in their warpaint. "But I'm going to get you out of here." He tucked a shoulder under the man's chest and lifted him slightly, easing the tension of the ropes that held him and started to slide the hooks from the man's flesh. "Who did this?" Tien tried again. He managed to work the last hook from the man's back and lowered him to the floor.

"The woman," the man gasped, "she did this."

Tien felt his blood run cold for a second time. "A woman did this?" He had a hard time believing that. He'd never thought women could be capable of such brutality. "Is she still here? Can you describe her?"

"B-Blonde," stammered the woman whose skin had been pierced with needles that Goku was still working to remove. "Pretty... but... sadistic..."

"We don't know her name," the man admitted as he struggled to stand upright.

"Goku," Tien breathed, "You... you don't think..." It made him sick to his stomach to even think it. "You don't think he forced Sabriena to do this, do you?"

Goku shook his head as he helped the woman up from her as he looked over to Tien. "No, not Sabriena. She's too strong..." He looked over at his lover. He looked back around the room. Moving to the next person, speaking over his shoulder, "What else can you tell us about this blonde? Do you remember the color of her eyes? Did she have any special powers?" He swallowed his nerves and took out the needles in this person, wincing at the way that they pierced the skin.

He shook his head, relief hitting his system as the needles were removed. "Too dark to see her eyes," he answered, swallowing nervously. He didn't know who these men were or why they were here, but he was grateful that they came. "I don't know anything about any powers," the young man said. "Unless you count being evil. I've been here so long, I don't even know how long it's been. There were others, but she tortured them to death. She brings in new people from time to time. I've been here the longest."

Tien's skin was crawling, his stomach coiling at the thought that a person could do this to another human being. He moved on to the last person in the room, a young woman who had been nailed to the wall by her hands and feet. She appeared to be unconscious. Tien's nostrils burned as he neared her; she smelled of death. A quick look at her drooping head confirmed it. This girl must've been dead for a couple days at least. He looked to Goku and shook his head. "We have to get them out of here."

The young man gave Goku a grateful look as the last of the needles were removed from his skin. "Thank you. I don't know why you're here or who sent you, but thank you. I can get everyone out, but there's another girl here somewhere. I only saw her once."

Goku's eyes widened. "Another girl? Around early twenties?" He looked over at Tien, relief coming over him, hopeful that Sabriena wasn't responsible for all of this. "Go. Get everyone out of here, the way is clear. We will draw them away from you guys. They will be after us." He got to his feet and looked at Tien and nodded, looking at the rest of them. "Help each other, get out of here." He turned to the door and peered out, moving a little too quickly, the needles behind him and he couldn't get away fast enough. When they were out of earshot, he turned to Tien, "There's no way it could be Sabriena who did that."

"I know," Tien sighed, glancing over his shoulder and seeing the injured victims helping each other up the passage. They would be safe. "I just heard 'blonde' and I panicked. And I know she wouldn't do it on her own. But if they were forcing her somehow. She's been through enough, Goku. I don't want to think she'd have to have that on her conscience. I don't know what sort of sick things Tao may have forced her to do." His voice cracked as he spoke and he had to stop talking. He continued down the hall as quickly as he felt was safe, his eyes drinking in every detail, making sure they didn't miss anything.

* * *

Launch dragged Sabriena back to her room and threw her upon the dirty mattress. "They won't be able to sense ya in here," she grinned evilly. "And I'm gonna make damn sure they don't hear ya either." She pulled the curved needle from her pocket and the thick black thread.

"No! No! Please, not again!" Sabriena cried, scrambling to her feet, but her wounded leg caused her to fall flat on her face against the hard floor.

Launch rolled her over and sat on her, straddling her stomach. "Run from me, will ya?" she snarled and slapped Sabriena across the face. "Now shut up, or this'll hurt even worse." She placed her knees on the inside crooks of Sabriena's elbows and leaned over her, grabbing her chin with one hand and pressing the curved needle to her lips. Launch's hands were shaking with adrenaline. Tien could come through that door at any minute. The possibilities were endless of the kind of mental and physical torment she could inflict on her ex-lover.

Tears streamed from Sabriena's eyes as she felt the cold needle and the thick string threading through her lips. She prayed that whoever was in this place was coming to save her. Launch hadn't said any names, but she silently begged for it to be Tien and Goku. _'HELP ME!'_ her mind screamed over and over. _'TIEN. GOKU. PLEASE HELP ME.'_

* * *

It was almost too quiet as they moved through the mine, the hallways vacated and so quiet you could hear a pin drop. There was background static in the air. "I don't like this, Tien. I don't like it at all. It's too quiet. Way too quiet." They rounded another corner, still feeling for more energy signatures, listening for sounds, but there was nothing and the Saiyan was about to give up hope. Goku suddenly stumbled and turned around, looking this way and that down the darkened hall. "Sabriena?!" he asked in a hushed whisper. He looked over at Tien, wondering if he had heard it too.

Tien paused. He'd heard it. Like a haunting echo, her voice screaming out his name, but it was faint, quiet. "They're messing with us," he concluded. He didn't like this quiet and these never ending passageways. It was unnerving. He'd expected to come in swinging, fighting his way through obstacle after obstacle and so far, all they'd come across was a torture chamber filled with half-dead people. He didn't want to think of the condition they were going to find Sabriena in. The picture had been dark and grainy when Tao sent the video link. He couldn't sense Sabriena anywhere. "Let's keep moving," he said. They wound their way through more tunnels, stopping occasionally to check behind a rare door, always to find nothing. Tien began to wonder if they were going in circles. "This is maddening," he hissed. "It's like a maze in here."

Calm, steady and clearly unimpressed clapping echoed around the hallway. Boot steps clacking away at the ground, "Oh, so very good Tien. You are soooo smart. It is quite maddening in here." Launch stepped into the hallway with them, watching them take a step back.

Goku narrowed his eyes at her, "YOU!"

She grinned at them, hoisting her gun up into the air and caressing it. "Hello, Tien. My, my, aren't you looking sooo ravishing right now? I wouldn't mind another go with you. You would not believe the lies that pathetic little wife of yours has been saying."

Goku's eyes widened and he gritted his teeth, "WHERE IS SHE? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER! WERE YOU THE ONE WHO TORTURED THAT ROOM FULL OF PEOPLE?!"

She smirked at him, a finger to her lips, "Oopsie. Did you let them go? Tsk tsk. Took me forever to get them like that. Naughty."

Tien didn't know what to think. Of all the people in the world, Launch was the one he least expected to see. "Launch, what have you done?" he asked in a disbelieving voice. She looked proud of herself, standing there with the big, silver revolver in her hand. The suggestive way she spoke to him made his skin crawl. "Give her back," Tien growled. "Don't make me hurt you!"

"Hurt me?" she asked, a fake pout pulling at her lips, "Now, Tien, you wouldn't do something like that, would you? After everything we've been through together?" She caressed her own cheek with the barrel of the gun, bringing it down to her lips and traced her tongue around the end of it. "Oh, that's right. YOU ALREADY HURT ME WHEN YOU KICKED ME OUT AND DUMPED ME!"

Tien was fighting to keep his composure. "Launch, that was a long time ago. And hurting someone else just to get at me isn't right." He took a few steps towards her, but she leveled the gun at him and backed up.

"Back off!" she shouted. She reached into the shadows and yanked Sabriena out into view. Her eyes were wide with tears, a bit of blood trickling down her chin from the punctures in her lips.

"Sabriena," Tien breathed and move towards her, but Launch pressed the gun under Sabriena's chin.

"Ah...ah...ah..." she said softly, shaking her head.

Goku gasped out as he saw Sabriena, tears in her eyes, fresh blood running down her lips. He narrowed his eyes. Now that he could see Sabriena, it was only a matter of doing his little trick without Launch pulling the trigger. He wanted to kill her. She shot Sabriena, sewed her mouth shut, tortured, killed innocents. She deserved nothing less. He narrowed his eyes at her before he glanced over at Tien, wondering how he could convey that he could do his instant transmission, but what good would that do? Maybe if he could get behind Launch and get that pistol away from Sabriena. Gods, it was bringing tears to his eyes just thinking about it. If that trigger went off he would lose both of them and then this whole compound would be up in flames and nothing but a pile of rubble would be left. He was sure of it.

Launch laughed at them, "You pigs are all so SIMPLE." She moved the gun up, caressing Sabriena's sewn lips with the barrel. "You wouldn't believe how intimate she got with my baby."

Sabriena turned her face away from the pistol, a sob wrenching from her throat at the horrible memory. She was grateful she hadn't eaten anything at dinner. The urge to vomit was overwhelming and with her lips sewn shut, that would've been horrible.

Tien's whole body tensed at the word "intimate." He clearly remembered the arguments he used to have with Launch when she begged him to fuck her with a gun. It felt like all the wind had been knocked from his lungs. "What did you do to her?!" he shouted, unable to control the anger in his voice.

"Oh, we did all sorts of things, didn't we?" Launch crooned, pressing a kiss to Sabriena's cheekbone, her eyes on Tien.

Tien took another step forward, but froze as Launch cocked the hammer on the pistol.

"Careful," she purred, "my baby has a hair trigger. I'd hate for it to go off." She pressed the gun harshly to Sabriena's jaw again, stepping closely behind the shorter blonde and slid her arm around Sabriena's waist. She loved the looks of horror and disgust on their faces. "How about a round of Russian Roulette?" Launch asked in Sabriena's ear. Sabriena shook her head violently. "No? Well, perhaps we could show the boys here just HOW intimate you can be with my gun." She trailed her fingers suggestively over the waistband of Sabriena's jeans, licking her lips as she watched Tien's and Goku's reactions.

Goku felt absolutely sick. "Tien," he said, he couldn't keep the disgust out of his voice. Launch would know Tien's move for the flare, but if she were distracted, they might have a chance. He spoke in a quiet and hushed voice, "It's dark in here." He looked over at Launch who was gazing at them with narrowed eyes.

"Hey! You boys speak up now. I don't think you are paying attention to me." She reached down, unbuttoning Sabriena's jeans and hooking her fingers in them, tugging as if she wanted to drag them down. "What do you think Tien? My gun about as big as you, isn't it? Sabriena here has been saying she can take... every... single inch of you. I beg to differ. You are a lot of man to take in."

Goku swallowed, feeling sick. He spoke to Launch in a deadly quiet voice, "Did I ever show you my new technique Launch?" He pressed his two fingers to his forehead, sparing a look over at Tien before he vanished.

Launch's eyes went wide and she secured her grip around Sabriena, pressing the gun against her throat, "Hey! GET BACK HERE?! Where did he go?!" she screamed and looked around frantically for Goku in the dark.

Tien took advantage of the moment, raising his hands to either side of his face, locking eyes with Sabriena for a split second. She squeezed her eyes shut and turned her face away from him. "Hey Launch!" Tien shouted.

She looked over at him. "What?!" she snarled.

"SOLAR FLARE!" Tien roared, the entire passage filled with blinding light.

Launch's eyes were already dilated in the darkness. The sudden burst of light made her scream and jerk. Her finger on the trigger slipped, the recoil echoing throughout the passage.

Tien's heart stopped. He was certain he'd gotten his wife killed, but then why was he not dead?

Sabriena flinched as bits of the ceiling overhead rained down on her. The barrel of the pistol slipped from under her chin and the shot hit the ceiling. Launch was yowling in pain as she screwed her eyes shut, still trying to maintain her grip on Sabriena. Goku was behind her an instant later.

Goku grabbed her hand holding the gun squeezing it tightly until she dropped it before he hauled the crazed and thrashing woman away from Sabriena. The gunshot had scared him as he had reappeared behind her. Launch was throwing curses left and right, trying to break Goku's hold on her, but it was no use. He grabbed her neck, holding her hands behind her back with one hand, his voice venomous, "You are a dead woman if you killed her." He looked over seeing Sabriena sinking to the ground. He wanted to go to her, hold her. "Tien! I got Launch! Get Sabriena!" His grip on Launch was iron tight. She was starting to yell at them, saying they didn't play fair or something like that. He let go of her neck and clapped a hand none too gently over her mouth, muffling her cries. "Sabriena!" he cried out, seeing her, tears on her face and those horrible black threads keeping her mouth shut, "Oh gods baby, we got you..."

Tien rushed to Sabriena's side, pulling her against his chest as he sank to the floor. A sob escaped his lips as he rocked her. "Oh baby," he breathed. He felt like his heart could explode in that moment with relief, joy, just pure happiness that she was back in his arms. He pressed kisses to her forehead, her cheeks as she leaned into him, tears sliding down her face. He squeezed her tightly for a moment before he looked up at Launch. "Now, what are we going to do with you?"

Launch's eyes went wide and she screamed against Goku's hand over her mouth, writhing and kicking out, trying to get away. Her gun had clattered to the floor. She was defenseless against these men.

Tien rose menacingly to his feet. "What do you think, Goku?"

Goku nodded to Sabriena, "First I think we need to get those stitches out of her mouth and then I think she should decide what happens next" He glared daggers at the woman in his arms. She was pathetically weak, "You said something about Roulette, right? Could always put five bullets into that revolver and see if you get lucky, but to be honest, I'd rather see you suffer. And I don't like to take chances." He looked to Sabriena, feeling tears in his eyes looking at her and Tien. He wanted to hug her, hug them both and be whole again. "I could just snap her neck and be done with it."

Tien looked at Sabriena. He didn't want to touch those stitches for fear of hurting her, but he wouldn't allow them to stay either. He pulled the knife from his boot. "Easy, baby," he soothed. "I won't cut you. I promise."

She nodded and turned her face towards the little bit of light. His hands trembled as he looked at the stitches through Sabriena's lips. She was alive, they had her, and now all they had to do was to get out of that wretched place. "Hold still, baby," he said, carefully cutting away the knot at the corner of her mouth so he could pull the thick black thread from her lips. Tears burned his eyes as he gingerly unthreaded her lips. She cringed and he pulled back, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. It hurt. He could feel it stinging, the string sticking in the tiny wounds where the blood had started to congeal. His leg was screaming in pain, but he ignored it. He finally pulled the thread away and dropped it to the floor.

Sabriena tried not to whimper as Tien pulled the thread from her mouth. Her jaw fell open and she gasped gratefully. "I knew you'd come for me," she breathed. She wiped at the little trickles of blood on her face, a growl working its way up from her throat as she glared hatefully over at Launch. "I TOLD YOU THEY'D COME FOR ME!"

Tien got to his feet, helping Sabriena to stand. "What do you want to do with her, baby? It's your call," he said. Sabriena seemed hesitant for a moment. "Kill her, Goku," Tien ordered.

"No," Sabriena said, shaking her head. "A quick death is too good for her." She glanced over her shoulder and into the room she'd been imprisoned in for the better part of a week.

Goku growled as Launch tried to bite him, but he easily ignored the pain. He instead looked over at Sabriena's trembling figure. He could barely look at the stitches in her mouth. A cold shiver worked its way through his spine at the thought of a needle going through his lips like that, "Oh, Sabriena..." He wanted to go to her comfort her, but he had to hold this horrible woman.

Sabriena shakily got to her feet and eyed the gun lying on the ground where it had fallen from Launch's grasp. She picked it up, popping the cylinder open, and dumped the shells into her hand. One bullet left. She slid it back into the cylinder and snapped it into place. She limped forward, ignoring the pain in her leg, and grabbed Launch by the hair, pressing the gun to her cheek. "Give her to me, Goku."

He gave himself a mental slap to stop looking at the gun she just loaded and pressed to Launch's cheek. Goku nodded, seeing the look in Sabriena's eyes. The sheer, raw hatred in them. He focused a moment, putting energy bindings on Launch's wrists and locked them behind her back. He made absolutely sure Sabriena had a good hold of her before he let go and stepped back to stand with Tien. He was afraid to ask what Sabriena was going to do.

Sabriena nearly shivered at the sick satisfaction coursing through her veins. "Remember this?" she asked softly, trailing the gun across Launch's lips.

Tien eyed Sabriena warily, not liking the look of her with a gun in her hand. "Sabriena what are you-"

"SHH!" she scolded him without looking over her shoulder. After everything this woman had put her through, there wasn't a doubt in Sabriena's mind that Launch deserved this.

"Fuck you, ya stupid twat," Launch spat, even though she looked frightened. "You ain't got the balls to do it."

Sabriena scowled, pressing the barrel of the pistol harder against Launch's mouth. "Go ahead," she said in a soft tone as she cocked the hammer back. "Suck it."

Goku's eyes widened as he heard the command. He knew what Sabriena had gone through must have been horrific and she never did anything without cause. Seeing this now, he was fighting dueling emotions of horror and disgust for Launch. He grimaced as Sabriena finally pushed the gun into Launch's mouth, working the barrel of the gun in and out of her mouth as if she was giving it a blow job. Launch gagged and coughed, spitting up as she tried to pull away.

"Sabriena, stop it!" Tien cried in alarm. This wasn't his wife. Not the beautiful, warm, loving woman he'd come to know. They'd done something to her, made her snap somehow.

Goku reached out, grasping Tien's arm, "Let her get it out of her system. Better now than the demons that this might make later."

Sabriena twisted her fingers tighter into Launch's hair as the other woman struggled. "Breathe through your nose, bitch," Sabriena hissed, repeating the same words back to Launch that had been said to her as she shoved the pistol as far down Launch's throat as it would go. "BREATHE THROUGH YOUR NOSE!" she screamed so fiercely it sounded like her throat ripped and she squeezed the trigger, the gunshot echoing down the hallway once more.

Goku couldn't stop himself from jumping in shock as the gun went off and Launch's body fell lifeless to the ground. His eyes widened in horror as he looked down at the body, blood pooling out from her head in a weird and twisted halo. He looked back up at Sabriena, blinking away the tears that were forming in his eyes. What did they do to her? He was almost afraid to ask. He looked at Sabriena's face, searching for any trace of the woman he had fallen in love with. He shared a glance with Tien; he was thinking the same thing.

Sabriena let the gun clatter to the floor, her hands shaking. It wasn't good enough. For there to be true justice, Launch should have endured the same horrors she'd inflicted on all those people and on Sabriena. But Sabriena had to work with what she had. She saw the looks on Tien's and Goku's faces. They looked shocked, horrified, and maybe a bit confused. "Don't look at me like that," Sabriena said in a dull tone as she turned and started limping down the hallway. "She did the exact same thing to me."

Tien blinked, a new horror washing over him. Launch had forced a gun into Sabriena's mouth? Oh, he felt like he was going to be sick.

Goku shuddered, clapping a hand to his mouth as he looked back down at Launch's body. An anger grew in him at the thought of Launch forcing Sabriena to do that. He growled at the corpse before he strode over to Sabriena, not feeling an ounce of guilt now. He caught up with Sabriena, pulling her into his arms as he embraced her soundly. "It's over now, Sabriena. We've got you." He buried his face into her neck, breathing her in a moment, "We've got you."

Sabriena's hands balled into fists at her sides, shaking against Goku as he held her. She breathed hard through her nose, fighting it, trying to hold on to what little control she had, but it was slipping. A sob ripped from her throat and she threw her arms around his waist, bawling into his shirt.

Tien hurried over to them to stand behind Sabriena and protectively wrapped his arms around both of his lovers.

"You have no idea the things she did! To me, to others! She deserved worse than that!" she cried.

Tien leaned to the side and touched Sabriena's chin, turning her face to look at him as she clung to Goku. "Tell me what else she did to you," he said in an even tone. His heart raced as he remembered Launch's sick fascination with being fucked with a gun. If she'd done that to Sabriena, he didn't know what he would do.

"She made me watch her torture people! She's the one who shot my leg! She watched me shower, she made me fix dinners for her and Tao, she was constantly saying all sorts of disgusting things to me," Sabriena listed off, tears still pouring down her face.

Goku looked disgustedly back over at the body on the ground. She had deserved so much worse than that if she had done all that. He remembered Sabriena getting shot in the leg, Tien had screamed when that happened, their connection so strong. He now felt strangely possessive of her, of Tien. The thought of someone trying to rip them apart, his new family before he'd barely even shaken off the shackles of the old. It made him furious. It made him want someone to answer for the crimes inflicted upon Sabriena. Wanted to watch as she made right what had been done to her.

Tien wasn't quite satisfied with the answer Sabriena gave him. "Sabriena," he said in a softer voice. "Did she do anything else? Anything else with the gun? Did she make YOU do anything else with the gun?" He had to know. He didn't know why, but he just had to.

Sabriena swallowed harshly. "She threatened to," she answered in a small voice. "She kept saying how amazing it felt to be fucked with one." She buried her face into Goku's shirt and cried even harder. "I kept thinking she was going to do it, to use her gun on me like that. Oh gods, I wanted to die!" She shook all over as she sobbed, the horrible memories of Launch trailing the gun over herself suggestively replayed in Sabriena's mind.

"But she didn't, right?" Tien asked.

Sabriena shook her head. "She didn't," she managed to answer.

Tien exhaled a shaky breath and squeezed both of them tighter. "Okay," he said, "let's get out of here. Let's go home."

Goku was shaking he was so angry. The thought of Sabriena being used like that, being told that. Oh there was no doubt in his mind that if they hadn't come when they did, Sabriena would be broken in a way he wasn't sure he and Tien could fix. An overwhelming urge swept through him to protect his lovers. He ached inside, wanting to claim them as his mates. Since he couldn't do that, he was just going to protect them as his mates, care for them as if they were. Because in his mind, they were his mates, mark or not and that was good enough for him. His mind went to dark places as he thought of what he would do to Tao once they found him. He was going to make sure he never harmed anyone ever again. He buried his face into her hair, leaning heavily against Tien as he shuddered. "He will never lay another hand on you. He won't harm you ever again. My god Sabriena, I'm so sorry we didn't get here sooner. Please forgive us. We never stopped looking for you from day one."

Sabriena shook against them, wrapping her arms around Goku. Safe. She was finally safe. "Shhh," she hushed, "There's nothing to forgive. I knew you'd come for me. I just knew you would." Her mouth was hurting, but she reached up and pulled Tien into a kiss, savoring the feel of his lips against hers, it almost soothed the pain she felt. She broke the kiss and grabbed Goku's face to kiss him.

"Okay, Goku, get her out of here," Tien ordered. "You two go to the Lookout and see if Dende or Jenny can heal her. I'm going after Tao."

Goku's head shot up, his eyes flashing. "Wait, you are going to face him alone? No, Tien. We all got back together and now you want us to split up?! I'm not letting you do this," he protested as he fixed Tien with a fierce stare. "You and Sabriena are safe now and I will rest easier knowing you two are safe TOGETHER back at Capsule Corp. I'll take care of Tao." He placed a hand on Tien's broad bicep. "Please, gods. I can't lose you. Either of you," he said looking at Sabriena and kissing her nose before nuzzling her mouth and the stitch wounds around it.

Sabriena wiped her eyes and turned towards Tien. She gave a small cry of pain as her knee buckled and she had to grab onto them to keep from hitting the floor. Damn wound had opened again and blood was trickling down her leg, staining her jeans. "You idiots!" she snarled, "I'm not going anywhere unless it's with BOTH of you!"

Tien shook his head. "Why do you have to be so stubborn?! You two get out of here NOW! I'll be fine! This is between me and him now. And I'm a lot stronger than I was the last time I faced him. I'll make quick work of him and meet you all."

"You can't do that!" Sabriena protested.

"WHY NOT?!" Tien shouted back. He was tired of this. He finally had her safe and he wasn't going to let her be put in harm's way ever again.

"Because my dad is still here!" she screamed. She cringed in pain again. "We can't go yet," she gasped, gritting her teeth. "My dad. They took my dad. He's still here somewhere," she repeated as she tried to balance herself on one leg to keep the weight off the other.

Goku blinked, his eyes going wide. "They kidnapped your dad?!" He growled low in his throat, "So they could control you, right?" He breathed heavily out his nose before he reached down and picked up Sabriena. She was lighter than he remembered her being. "Didn't they bother to feed you, baby?" He shifted her weight around so her leg wasn't bumping against him. "So, do you know where to find your father?"

"I didn't want to eat anything here," she answered. "Everything here's so dirty. Even when I cleaned the dishes, I still felt like they were dirty. And I don't know where they're keeping my dad."

Tien was going to rip Tao apart with his bare hands. He couldn't swallow the knot in his throat as he thought about how hungry Sabriena must be after refusing to eat their food for a week. Or was it longer than that? He'd lost track of the days. "Come on," he said, ignoring the pain in his own leg from Sabriena's injury. "Wherever we find Tao, we'll find your father. I'm sure of it."


	29. Traps

Goku had to do a double take, "Your father?!" He looked over at Tien, feeling sick to his stomach. Goku nodded and wrapped his arms around the both of them again, lifting a hand to gently cover the marks on Sabriena's lips. They would be able to heal her once they got out of this salt mine. Jenny's demonstration still fresh in his mind about the barrier that salt presented.

Tien looked furious. He'd never met his father-in-law, but he considered it exceptionally low that Tao would drag Sabriena's father into all of this mess. "Are you telling me Tao made you cook for him?!" he snarled.

"Tao? He kept making me call him Sir," Sabriena answered. "It doesn't matter. We have to find my dad! Please! He's the only family I have left! We don't have time to argue! Now come on!"

Goku nodded and he looked around, well, we came from that way. He nodded down the hallway at the path they had just come from. The bullet hole in the ceiling and Launch's body and blood could be a marker that they had been here before. "Luckily, we won't need to find our way out. I'll just transport us out of here once we find your dad and deal with Tao. So, should we just keep going forward?"

The static that had been a constant hum in the background suddenly flared to life and Tao's unfiltered, nasally voice came through above them, "Well done gentlemen, I must say that I am impressed. I would never have thought brawn would triumph over brains in this matter. Though I am sure that Bulma did most of the heavy lifting, so to speak. Surely your heads were too thick to figure this out on your own. However, I'm sure you've all realized that I still have a bargaining chip. You can come find him if you dare, but there will be consequences. I've set up a series of… let's call them tests. Pass them all and you can have the girl's father back. Don't and you die, it's as simple as that. We are still underground, it will save your friends from having to bury you all later, isn't that thoughtful of me?"

"The only one who's going to die here today is you, Tao," Tien growled in a low voice and started forward down the hallway, trying not to favor his leg as he walked. He was grateful for Goku's help; he didn't know if he would've been able to continue on if Sabriena had to walk on her own and that pain consumed them both. "I never could stand to listen to his voice," he muttered as they walked down the long corridors.

Goku nodded in agreement as he looked at the doors they passed, most of them led to more cell rooms and he was beginning to wonder if this was going anywhere, when he spotted the hallway ending in to heavy double doors. "That has to be it," he said.

Tao's voice laughed over head, "Very good, Goku. I am pleased to see that your brain seems to be functioning at a higher level than normal. It's a good thing you all didn't figure out that I was the one who "stole" my own companies research. So hard to come up with a believable story for you to mindlessly follow. Though I have to admit, I thought we would have at least a good month of fun before you realized what was going on. This past week really flew by."

Goku growled, "Shut up or come out and face us instead of being the coward you are!" He bit his lip and to try and yank the door open. He paused, shifting Sabriena to hold her with one arm, it was heavier than the others. "I'm getting sick of this..." He gave a small smile as he got it to open and walked through into another hallway.

Tao laughed, "Oh Sabriena." He said as if it were a caress, "Your father is begging me to let you go. I'm half tempted to take him up on his offer. Leave him behind with me and you can all go free. Here, listen to his screams."

Sabriena clung to Goku's neck, fighting the angry tears in her eyes. She couldn't bear the sound of her dad's voice begging her to get out. She wouldn't leave him.

"This is infuriating," Tien growled as they rounded another corner. A large door stood before them, but he couldn't see the doorknob. Instead there was a strange panel on it with two rounded holes and a digital screen. "Looks like a dead end," Tien sighed and turned around to face Goku and Sabriena. "Let's go back, see if we can find another way." There was a rumbling sound and the wall behind them closed, trapping them. Tien ran at the wall, slamming his fists against it, but it was unmovable.

"Ahh, I see you have finally found your first challenge. Those doors are incredibly thick and have been in my prototype department for sometime. I've been busy since I've first met you, Goku. Try and blast your way out and you will just end up killing yourselves as the energy rebounds. The metal has been fused together with a metal fusion technique I have been perfecting for years. Go on, try to punch your way out. I could use a good laugh." Tao's nasally voice rang over the speakers. "In order to pass through the door, a payment must be made. To the left of the door, you will see a table. On this table are the implements required for making your payment. The panel is programmed to only accept payment from one human and one nonhuman. There is no other way out."

The line went silent. "What do you mean, payment?" Tien demanded, but there was no answer. His eyes fell upon a small metal table in the corner of the room, draped with a white cloth. He cast a nervous glance at Sabriena and Goku before he walked over to it, his hand hesitating above the cloth. His heart seemed to race. Who knew what the hell could be under that cloth? He exhaled slowly and carefully lifted it. "Oh hell," he whispered. On a gleaming tray sat two packaged needles, alcohol swabs, and a length of rubber intended for a tourniquet. He knew he could do it, he wasn't about to let Sabriena do it in her weakened condition, but Goku was another matter. Tien knew how terrified Goku was of needles. They were never getting out of here.

"Tien?" Sabriena asked, trying to look over his shoulder as Goku held her. "What is it?"

"We have to pay in blood," Tien answered grimly.

"What?" Goku asked as he peered around Tien. It took him a moment to realize what he was looking at, but as soon as his eyes landed on the sharp pointed needle gleaming on the tray he found himself backing up, "No… no no no no." He clutched at Sabriena tightly, scrambling to get away, his back pressed flat against the wall, "Not a needle... please anything but that!"

Terrible, horrible memories of being in a hospital, the staff holding him down, all alone. Chichi calling him pathetic and walking away when he needed her the most. He couldn't stop the whimper that passed his lips.

Tien shook his head, disbelief all over his face. "He did this on purpose," he growled. "He did this just to mess with you, Goku." Tien turned and punched the metal door with all his strength, but all it managed to do was send a pain zinging up his arm. "Damn."

Goku's lips were trembling and he swallowed harshly. He looked away from the little table, clenching his eyes shut as he slid to the ground, still holding Sabriena tightly. He felt anger rushing through his system along with his fear. It was just for him. Tao didn't think he could do it. If he was being honest, he didn't know if he COULD do it, but he had new motivations now. Pass this and they would be one step closer to home. "I'll do it," he whispered, "But you might have... have to hold me down." A strangled whimper left his lips as he thought about it more, it was different than removing needles from someone's skin.

"I'll do it," Sabriena offered, "I'll take your place." She couldn't bear to see him like this. That bastard, setting up a challenge to mess with Goku's head. She was livid. "You shouldn't have to do this. Let me."

Tien shook his head sadly. "I wish you could, Sabriena, but it won't work. He said the door requires nonhuman blood." He swallowed and picked up the tourniquet and awkwardly tried to tie it around his own arm.

"Let me help," Sabriena offered and she got up from Goku's lap, placing a quick kiss on his cheek, and hobbled over to Tien. "I don't really know what I'm doing," she admitted. She wrapped the piece of rubber tightly around his bicep and picked up one of the wrapped alcohol swabs. "Can't believe he was decent enough to give us sterile equipment. Nothing in this place is clean," she muttered.

"Just stick me here," he pointed at a vein that was bulging in the crook of his elbow. He sounded calm, unaffected by the whole process. He looked over at Goku who wasn't watching. Poor guy. He looked sick, his face turning a shade of green.

With shaking hands, Sabriena unwrapped the needle and drew a deep breath. Truth be told, she didn't deal well with this type of stuff either, but she didn't have a choice. "I'm sorry," she whispered to Tien as she stuck his arm and removed the tourniquet. The syringe filled quickly with dark red blood and Sabriena felt the urge to cry. This wasn't right. She withdrew it from his arm and turned to the door as Tien ripped the cloth that had covered the table and pressed it to his arm.

He walked over to Goku and sat on the floor next to him, placing an arm around his shoulders. "See? That wasn't so bad. You can do it, Goku. I have faith in you."

Goku couldn't bring himself to watch. He felt sick to his stomach; his breathing grew rough and uneven as he saw Sabriena get closer to them, carrying the unopened needle in her hand. He couldn't stop the cry that wrenched from his throat as he scrambled against the wall trying to get away from her. He calmed only when Tien reached out to place a hand on his arm. He looked to Tien then, swallowing and breathing hard as he forced himself to look over at Sabriena. Kind, beautiful Sabriena. She had been forced to have her lips sewn shut and Tien was still alive. "Okay... okay..." He offered his arm out to her, but lost his nerve when she uncapped the needle and he hugged his arm back to his chest, shaking terribly.

Sabriena frowned sadly. She reached out and threaded her fingers through his silky dark hair. She loved the way he looked in that warpaint. "I'm sorry, Goku," she whispered. She could feel him shaking. She hated this, hated herself for having to do this to him. "Please, forgive me."

Tien pulled the rag away from his arm; it had stopped bleeding. He positioned himself in the corner. "C'mere, Goku," he said and reached for the trembling Saiyan. He pulled Goku's back against his chest, sliding his arm around the other man's waist to hold him there. He felt sick with himself, like he was forcing Goku to do something he didn't want to do. "Shhhh," Tien whispered. "I've got you."

A small smile pulled at Sabriena's lips as she watched her husband. Tien could be so compassionate and understanding when he wanted to be. It reminded her of the first night they were together, the way he had soothed Goku's nervousness. Now he was doing the same for Goku's greatest fear. She carefully wrapped the tourniquet around Goku's arm, cringing as he flinched and pulled his arm back to his chest once more.

Tien drew a deep breath, keeping his patience. He knew this was hard for him. With his free hand he grabbed Goku's wrist firmly, trying to pull his arm out towards Sabriena. "You can do this," Tien whispered. "You're stronger than this. Don't let Tao beat you. Do it for her, Goku. Do it for Sabriena." His grip tightened on his lover's wrist as he tried to hold his arm steady. "You have to hold still, okay?"

Goku swallowed, turning his head, leaning as far away from his arm and the needle as possible, before he nodded his head. He was secured, held safely by Tien. Like last night when they had fallen asleep on the couch together. He tried to imagine himself there now, throwing his mind into that night. He closed his eyes and buried his face against Tien's neck, as much as he could, trying to focus on the feeling of Tien's broad chest against his back, the strong arm that curled around his own chest. He could do this for Sabriena. If she could put up with having her lips sewn together, he could do this for her. He knew that if he could have taken her place, he would have. Goku was grateful that he had the two of them there with him and not some psycho crazed person out for revenge against him, "Don't leave me, don't leave me, don't leave me..." He muttered over and over, shaking violently as he felt the tourniquet snap on around his arm, Sabriena's hand guiding his to make a fist. He let out a sob as Tien held his arm tighter and it took every ounce of control he had to not get up and run away from them. "I changed my mind! I don't want to do this!" he sobbed.

Sabriena quickly wiped his arm with the swab, tears in her eyes, hating herself even more. "It's okay, baby," she soothed. "We're here."

"We're not leaving you," Tien assured him, hugging him tighter. "We'll never leave you. Not now. Not ever."

Sabriena hesitated for a moment before she quickly stuck Goku's arm; he tried to jump, but Tien held his arm in place, letting Goku squirm as much as he wanted, but not moving that arm. It took all of Tien's strength to hold him steady. He felt tears sting his eyes as he held his lover, a sick feeling coiled in his stomach for doing this.

"Almost done, almost done," Sabriena said frantically, watching the syringe fill as she pulled the tourniquet away. "Good job, baby. You're okay."

Tien couldn't stand the way Goku shook and protested. It was killing him. "We're here, Goku, we've got you," he tried to soothe.

"Got it," Sabriena said and pulled the needle from Goku's arm and pressed the rag against the puncture mark. "I'm so proud of you," she said softly to Goku.

Goku wilted against Tien and he blinked over at Sabriena, disbelief evident in his voice, "That...thats it?" He looked at the syringe filled with his blood. He swallowed, giving Tien's hand a squeeze. "That... that wasn't... as bad as I remembered it being..." He dragged a hand through his hair, letting out a shaky sigh as he did and he moved to roll out of Tien's lap. He still kept a wary eye on the syringe in Sabriena's hand. "Let's get the hell out of here." He swallowed hard, looking at them both with a new admiration in his eyes. Where Chichi had walked away, they stayed with him, holding him, talking him through it. By the gods, where the hell had they been his entire life? He slipped an arm around Tien's waist as they walked back over to the door. His nerves were still shot and his legs felt like jelly. He didn't know what he would do if more needles were in store for them.

Sabriena placed the syringe into the door and watched as it emptied. The control panel beeped and the door slid open, revealing more passageways beyond. Her shoulders slumped. "Greeeeeat," she drawled. She let Goku pick her up again and she hugged his neck tightly. "I love you," she whispered to him. "You're so amazing. You wait until we get home. I'm going to cook you a huge dinner with all your favorites, okay?"

Tien clapped a hand to Goku's shoulder, "I knew you could do it."

Tao was seething as he watched the monitor. He was certain Goku would have resisted them harder than that. He'd half expected Goku to attack Tien when faced with the needle. In fact, he'd been hoping for it. Nothing would please him more than to watch those two rip each other apart. "Well done, Goku," Tao's voice rang over the speaker. "But the next challenge you face might not prove to be so easy."

Goku ignored the voice, turning to press his lips to Tien's and then back against Sabriena's. "Thanks, you guys. I love you, both of you. Let's find this bastard and get the hell out of here." He turned and started walking down the hallway, calling out loud, "It's going to be over soon Tao. You know how strong we are and we are coming for you. Your tests won't stop us and when we find you, YOU ARE DEAD!"

Tien couldn't stop the eerie feeling flooding through his system as they wandered through the tunnels, dead end after dead end, backtracking, trying to find the way to Tao and Sabriena's father. They finally found themselves in a long corridor with a big door at the end, but something wasn't right. There appeared to be someone standing guard in front of it. Tien raised his arms defensively, prepared to attack, but the man didn't move. "Throw down your weapon and come forward!" Tien barked. The guard didn't respond. Tien took a few cautious steps forward, "Didn't you hear me? I said come forward!"

Tao's voice once again rang over the loudspeaker. "I'm afraid he cannot do that," he said. "You see, he is the key to opening the door."

Goku stepped up behind Tien carefully as he looked around for any more needles, but couldn't see any. The lights blinked on around them, illuminating the man, bound hanging from a hook by chains around his wrists. There was a ball gag in his mouth and his face was red from the strain of standing on his tiptoes. Behind him there was a big door with no visible handle. In front of the man on the floor, there was an enormous electrical switch. "How is he the key?" he asked suspiciously. He didn't like this at all. He carefully shifted Sabriena around in his arms, nuzzling against her skin a moment when he felt her tense, he shushed against her, "What's wrong, love?"

She shook her head, pressing her lips together, memories of that guard and the people he tortured, his hand upon her breast as he tried to have his way with her. She buried her face in Goku's neck.

Tien spared a glance at Sabriena for a moment before Tao's voice drew his attention again. "The only way to open the door is to complete the circuit. You see the indention in the door behind him? He fits it perfectly, don't you think? Inside that indention are dozens of electrical connections, programmed to open the door once the circuit is complete. All you have to do is lift the switch."

Tien eyed the switch once more, a sickening feeling churning in his stomach. The heavy metal switch was as tall as the door. There was a large X of metal across the switch with a huge, rusty spike sticking straight up. "You mean for me to kill him?!" Tien cried. He couldn't do it. He didn't know this man, dressed in street clothes, shackled mere inches from the door. Lifting the switch would press him back into that groove and the spike would pierce him completely through. "There has to be another way!"

Goku felt sick looking at the contraption. "This isn't fair!" He looked at the groove in the door, the sharp spike. He wasn't sure how the door would open with the large switch blocking the path, "Who is he?! Why does he deserve to die?" The man was squirming and making noises as he tried to get out of his predicament. There was a fear in his eyes when he looked to Goku and Tien, but Sabriena. It could be his imagination, but he really didn't like the way this man looked at Sabriena. He narrowed his eyes and set Sabriena on the floor, moving to stand protectively in front of her. "Stand behind me. I don't like the way he's looking at you, and you shouldn't have to see this."

Tien felt desperate. He didn't want to kill anyone, but he wasn't about to be trapped here forever, either. He was about to suggest that they go back, but then he remember Sabriena's father. No, he couldn't leave that man behind. He heard Goku speak. "What was that?" Tien asked, turning and glancing at them before he looked at the man again.

"I want to watch," Sabriena said. There was a malicious gleam in her eyes. "How's it feel to be on the other end?" she asked Larry. She caught Tien's questioning gaze. "He deserves it, Tien. Do it. Kill him."

Larry shook his head, struggling against the shackles that bound him, his screams muffled by the gag in his mouth.

"That's funny, Larry," Sabriena said, "I don't remember you being so upset when you made me watch you torture those people locked in that room! Or when you put your hands on me!"

Goku's eyes widened. "Sabriena, did he..?" His eyes snapped up and narrowed on the man, "You touched her?!" He stalked over to the hanging man and grabbing the ball gag, ripping it away from his mouth, "DID YOU TOUCH HER!?" Those people in that locked room, all of those needles. The mouths sewn shut, the blood, the scared faces. Even the dead girl hanging from the wall. "Tien, he helped Launch torture those people. He's responsible for that dead woman in that cell. It could have been Sabriena... IT COULD HAVE BEEN YOU! How many more have you tortured and killed?! How dare you touch her. How dare you harm her!"

"No! It wasn't me! Launch did that! I... I only..." Larry protested frantically.

"Only whipped that poor girl until she bled to death!" Sabriena screamed. "And you helped Launch with all of that. You ARE responsible for them! You tried to rape that woman and you meant to do the same to me if Launch hadn't shocked the shit out of your dick with that cattle prod!"

Tien was shaking all over, rage flooding through his system. "You put your hands on my wife," he snarled. He grabbed the man's face, staring into his eyes. "Now you'll pay the price." He let go of the man harshly and stepped back, grabbing rubber-covered handles at the top of the switch. "Care to give me a hand, Goku?"

"Gladly," he said. Goku didn't feel anything for this man. He had no pity for him as he turned and grabbed hold of the other side and nodded at Tien when he was ready, tugging on the switch. It was heavier than he was expecting. "Tao didn't think either of us would have it in us to do this and if one of us did, he didn't think the other would go for it." He growled and both men pulled with all their might. He closed his eyes as they moved the switch, the man was screaming behind them as the spike pushed into him, as he was pushed into the indent in the wall completing the circuit. The man continued screaming, his flesh smoking, his eyeballs bursting as the electricity ran through his body.

Tien stepped back, staring wide-eyed. He hadn't expected it to be so gruesome. He had to look away. Sabriena stared at him with her hands on her hips, a sick satisfaction coursing through her. The man jerked and screamed, blood spattering from his chest as his flesh began to char. Sabriena was reminded of Loki, how she'd killed him in battle with her spear of electricity. This wasn't much different. The man finally stilled and the door fell forward, making them jump back.

"Don't touch the door," Tien ordered and rose a bit off the floor to fly through the doorway.

"Bastard," Sabriena growled and spit on the door.

Goku scooped Sabriena up as he shook his head and followed Tien into the hallway past the door. His voice was low and dangerous, "Sabriena, did he do anything else to you. Did Sir ever do anything to you? I know he is the reason why you are here, he is going to pay for that, slowly, painfully, but what we do to him depends."

Sabriena frowned. "That guard tried to have his way with me, but he didn't," she answered, swallowing harshly. "Launch stopped him."

Tien stopped walking and turned to Sabriena, taking her face in his hands. "Where did he touch you? If they did something to you, you don't have to hide it. We will make every single one of them pay."

"He grabbed my breast," she answered, her face going hot with embarrassment and humiliation. "He pinched me. But that's as far as he got before Launch shocked him." She looked down at her knees, the wounded one was staining her jeans slowly. She'd tried to walk on it too much. She was humiliated at what Launch had done to her. "Sir never touched me."

Goku shook his head, "Maybe not, but he's the reason you're here. The reason we're all here. We will do whatever you want us to Sabriena. Just tell us."

"I wanna go home," she whimpered. "I want to find my dad and go home." She was so tired, hurting all over, emotionally worn out. She hated this place and all she wanted was to crawl into the warm, soft bed back at the cabin and curl up with Tien and Goku.

Tien pressed his lips to a thin line and nodded. "We'll find him, Sabriena. I swear it." He threw his arm around Goku's shoulders as they walked down the hall, Tien fighting the urge to limp. He could see the bit of blood soaking through Sabriena's jeans. "You want me to carry her for a bit? Give your arms a rest."

Goku let Tien lean on him. "You can if you want to, but I am fine. Really. Besides, your leg is hurting, too. You'll be able to move faster if he decides to ambush us." He narrowed his eyes and looked ahead, wondering what the next challenge would be. "I think I might like to tear out his intestines and strangle him with them." He wanted to be back home too. He was exhausted and finally with Sabriena back, it would be good to just sleep for a week.

Tien was getting sick of this place. The things that had been done to his wife were bad enough, but now Goku had had to face his greatest fear and both of them had been forced to kill a man just to continue this sick game. Although, Tien didn't feel sorry about that. That man deserved it and that made him sick at his stomach, too, to think that he agreed with Tao on something. "Oh what the hell is this?" he groaned as they turned the corner and found themselves in a new room with an odd looking machine in the middle. He crept closer to it, looking it over. It looked like a hospital bed, but above the head of the bed was a sort of mechanical arm with three needles attached to it. "Oh gods," Tien groaned. More fucking needles. He stood between Goku and the machine, trying to block his view of the needles. Tien could see the locked door. "Alright, Tao, what's this one?" he asked loudly in a bored tone, even though his heart was starting to hammer against his ribs.

Goku came around the corner and froze as he saw the needles, though Tien had tried to block them from his view. His heart pounded and he backed up until his back hit the wall. "Not again, not again." He shook his head as he held Sabriena tighter as he looked away from the sharp objects.

Tao's voice echoed overhead, "Ah, I had truly hoped you would get this far. The machine you see before you has three needles that can detect when they are inserted into a person's eyeball. It is a modified instrument that normally detects the pressure one has in their eye for surgical purposes. To unlock the door in this room, that machine must be engaged for a full minute. Don't worry though, the needles don't usually cause permanent damage."

Sabriena wrapped her arms tighter around Goku's neck, pulling his head down to her chest to try to comfort him and hide his view. "That sick fuck," Sabriena gasped, looking at the three needles. "Tien, he made this trap just for you! Just to screw with you!" She was furious. Tao would pay for this, for fucking with her husband. A needle in Goku's arm had been horrifying enough, but now needles in Tien's eyes? "What is it with you sick bastards and needles?" she cried out.

"Shush," Tien said quietly. He cringed on the inside as he looked at the machine. If he'd known that Tao would come back to haunt him like this after that match at the tournament all those years ago, Tien would've just killed him right then. He didn't know what those needles would do to his eyes. Would it blind him? He squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lips together, breathing hard through his nose. 'I can do this. I can do this,' he thought to himself over and over.

"Tien, don't-"

"Sabriena, I have to do this," he interrupted her. "We haven't come this far to turn around now. Your father is still here. And I'm not leaving this place until Tao pays for what he's done."

Goku watched in horror as Tien moved to get on the machine. He swallowed down his fear and walked closer, forcing himself to look at the needles. He never felt so helpless in all his life, forced to watch his loves torture themselves was worse than having to be stuck with a needle. He reached out and grasped Tien's hand, holding it tightly as he leaned down and kissed him fiercely, as if it were his last time. "I love you," he said in a choked voice and looked over at Sabriena, knowing that if Tien died or went blind, so did she, "And I love you." He swallowed the hard lump that formed in his throat.

Tao's voice laughed at him, "Oh Goku, you always were the sentimentalist. Though, I never figured you to enjoy the company of men. I suppose with a wife like Chichi, it was only a matter of time before she turned you gay."

Goku growled. Chichi was many things and she had hurt him, but she wasn't there to defend herself. "Don't you dare talk about her like that!"

Tien grasped Goku's hand. "Don't listen to him," he said.

Sabriena's heart fluttered in her chest, hearing Goku tell Tien that he loved him. Did Tien feel the same? She didn't have long to wonder because Tien swallowed harshly and said quietly, "I love you, too."

Despite the situation they were in, Sabriena felt fresh tears welling up in her eyes, but this time they were from happiness. She carefully wiggled from Goku's arms and cupped Tien's face in her hands. "I love you," she whispered to him and kissed him, slow and deep as she tried to keep her hands from shaking.

"Love you, too," he answered and laid back, gripping the edges of the bed. "Get back, guys," he said. "Don't watch. If something goes wrong, I don't want you to see it."

Goku shook his head and took a hold of Tien's wrist. "No," he said firmly, "Nothing is going to go wrong and I am not going anywhere." He laced their fingers together. "Not after everything we've been through." He looked up at the machine, a sick and twisted idea forming in his mind. When Tien unlocked the door, he was going to rip this thing from its holder and take it with them. Tao loved being integrated with technology; it would be a shame if he didn't have this piece with him.

Tien twisted his fingers into Goku's as the machine started to move. Sabriena grabbed Goku's other hand, gently placing her free hand on Tien's shoulder. "Shhh," she soothed, trying to keep him calm. "You're going to be okay. We'll be back home before you know it."

Tien swallowed nervously again and answered, "Yeah." He stared straight up at the triangle of needles descending towards his face. He forced his head to remain still, trying not to blink his eyes. He gripped Goku's hand tighter, the anticipation killing him. He didn't know if he wanted that thing to speed up and get it over with or slow down to give him more time to prepare himself. He couldn't move, he had to keep staring straight at it. It drew closer and closer to his eyes, the needles a mere inch above him. He felt sick. He hadn't even been able to watch Sabriena take her old contacts out. And now he had to do this. He could feel the sweat pouring down his face, his neck. He gritted his teeth and let out a strangled cry as the needles lowered more and more. They were nearly touching his opened eyes now. He tried to separate his mind from his body, to go somewhere else in his head, but then the fear of losing control of his eyes overcame him and he snapped himself back to the reality in front of him. His hand shook violently in Goku's as the tips of the needles pricked his eyes. A strangled scream wrenched through his clenched teeth as the needles slowly sank into his eyes and he had to force himself to keep his eyes open.

Goku felt absolutely sick. He forced himself to watch as the needles pierced all three eyes. He knew the third eye had to be extremely painful. He reached up, cupping the back of Tien's head and cried as he saw the tears escape down Tien's face, the small trickles of blood looked like ruby droplets. He leaned down pressing a kiss to Tien's hand, before he looked over at Sabriena and wondered how she was holding up, but didn't dare speak for fear of ruining Tien's concentration.

Tao, on the other hand, didn't shut up, "Oh wow, look at that Tien. I didn't think you could take it in so deep. Just imagine it as if Goku were fucking your eyes, wouldn't that be better?"

Tien was breathing hard, his teeth still clenched tightly together, unable to move his head or his eyes even a fraction of an inch. But he raised his free hand and extended his middle finger to the room.

Sabriena's eyes burned like crazy and made her want to scream or cry out as she stared at the needles piercing her husband's eyes. She refused to give in. She gripped Goku's hand even tighter

The pain was horrid, all three of his eyes burning and stinging, his eyes streaming, his vision turning slightly red as the little bit of blood trickled from his eyes. He didn't know what was worse - the pain of the needles in his eyes or the horrifying viewpoint Tien had staring up at the needles protruding from his eyes. How much longer did he have to do this? Wasn't a minute up already?! He should've been counting the seconds.

Goku let out a breath of relief as he heard the door click open and the machine retracted from Tien's eyes, more blood pouring out as they exited his body. Goku moved in a flash, pulling the machine away from Tien's face and very easily pulled the arm holding the needles from its holder. He held it up to the camera. "This is going on your face Tao, but you don't have three eyes, so I guess that third needle is going right into your brain. What do the kids call that these days? Lobotomy?" he growled as he tucked the machine under his arm and turned back to Tien and Sabriena. He knelt next to him and looked at Tien's closed eyes. "Do you think you will still be able to see?"

Tien nodded, squeezing his eyes together tightly. That was one of the worst things he'd ever had to endure. "Yeah," he answered, blinking rapidly. "Yeah, I think I'll be okay." He shook his head and rubbed at his eyes, the pressure somehow making them feel a bit better. He finally stood, his balance wavering for a second. "Goku, gimme that. I'll carry it, you carry Sabriena."

Sabriena looked up at him, his face held the slightest tinge of green. "You okay?" she asked.

Tien shook his head slowly. "I think I might get sick. Let Goku carry you and let's get this over with," he said.

Goku handed over the machine before he moved to pick up Sabriena. "You hear that?" he commented, "Tao finally shut up. I think he is afraid. Tao, if you even think about running away from this, then as soon as we get out of here, we will be able to track you. There's nowhere to hide."

Tao just laughed, "Oh on the contrary Goku, I'm still watching the tapes. To think, such a simple thing could make the great Tien Shinhan sick. The worst is yet to come. You won't get the chance to make good on your threats."

It wasn't long before they found their next challenge. There was a long, narrow corridor with no light, save for what appeared to be a tiny nightlight at the very end. Tien could see a valve like a water spigot illuminated by the light. Goku started to step into the darkness, but Tien grabbed his arm. "Wait a second, Goku. I don't like this. Even I can't see what's there."

"Maybe it's just dark?" Sabriena asked.

Tien shook his head. This was another trap, he was sure of it.

"So you managed to make it through the last challenge," Tao's voice spoke. "Impressive. I didn't think you had it in you to murder an innocent man or to withstand those needles in your eyes."

"He wasn't innocent!" Tien shouted. "And I'm stronger than you think."

Tao tsk'ed. "No need to shout, Tien Shinhan. This challenge is very simple. All you must do is get to the end of the passage. You can go together or one of you can choose to sacrifice yourself and save the others from the excruciating pain that awaits. To save them, all you have to do is get to the shut-off valve at the end. Oh, and Goku, don't get any ideas. I can see you on my surveillance cameras, even in the dark. If you try your little disappearing trick, I will kill Sabriena's father. Have fun."

Tien seethed, "I'm getting really sick of these games."

Goku looked into the darkness. "Enough games Tao! Show yourself so we can get this over with! You know you don't stand a chance against us!" He carefully sat Sabriena down. There was something wrong here. He carefully he stepped forward and put his hand out into the darkness and waved it around. Something immediately activated and Goku suddenly screamed and yanked his hand back, scrambling back falling down as he grasped at his hand and looking at the burned flesh there. "What... What is this?!"

Tao's voice chuckled, "That would be an extremely concentrated form of hydrofluoric acid. It can eat through a person's flesh in under a minute. That should be just enough time for one of you to make it to the other end of the chamber and turn the valve off before you drop dead. I just wouldn't trip if I were you."

Goku shuddered as Tao explained what was going to happen. He set Sabriena down and sank down onto the ground as he looked into the darkness. It was painfully clear to him what had to happen next. "Guys..." He swallowed as he imagined what was about to happen, tears ran down his face as he realized, "I have to go in there. It has to be me."

"NO!" Sabriena protested, dropping down next to Goku, her bad leg stuck out at an odd angle. "Oh gods, baby," she whimpered, seeing the little blisters appear on his hand. "No, you've suffered enough today. I'll do it."

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" Tien roared. "You can barely walk, how are you going to get through that?!"

Sabriena glared up at him, "I don't want either of you to hurt anymore! I'll do it!"

Tien could appreciate what she wanted to do, but she wasn't thinking. He crouched down next to them. "You silly girl. If you do it, I'm still going to hurt anyway. You know I'll feel it. But then if I go..." the realization dawned on him. He slowly closed his eyes, hating himself again. "Goku... I..." How could he ask his best friend, his lover, to make such a sacrifice?

Goku's lip trembled and he closed his eyes, giving Tien a nod. He looked at them both, his eyes now glassy with unshed tears. "See? It has to be me." He looked down the hallway and then back at his two lovers. His mates. His heart was breaking as he realized that this was the last time. He reached up to cup Sabriena's cheek with his good hand. "At least I got to see you one last time before, well..." He leaned up and pressed his lips to hers as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, kissing her passionately. He drank her in, wrapping his arms around her tightly, burning the kiss into his memory.

Sabriena kissed him just as passionately and wrapped her arms around his neck, not wanting the kiss to end. This wasn't right. He shouldn't have to endure this. She finally pulled back and stared into his eyes. "You're going to be okay," she promised. "We'll get out of here and Dende will heal you. And if he can't, Jenny can. Baby, I love you. You're going to make it through this. I love you!" she sobbed the last word and hugged him as tightly as she could.

Tien stood and closed his eyes and concentrated. If only they could find Tao and sense his energy, they could instant transmission to wherever he was. It was no use. Something about the mine was still blocking Tao's energy signal. It was only when they were very close to someone, like those people on the other side of the door in the torture chamber, that they could sense their energy. "This isn't right." He swallowed harshly. He didn't want to think about what Goku would look like by the time he got to the end of that hall. Just the brief second he'd stuck his hand into the darkness and already his skin was bubbling and peeling, blisters and little holes appearing on his flesh.

Sabriena stood and held Goku's good hand as he got up. She didn't want to let go of him and she trembled, squeezing his hand tighter.

"Try to keep your eyes closed," Tien said softly, "and try not to breathe in any of that stuff if you can help it. Put the pain out of your mind, just like when we fight. It's only temporary. We'll get you healed as soon as we can, I promise." He stopped and turned to Goku, gripping his shoulder. "You're not going to die in there." He pressed a firm, quick kiss to Goku's lips. "Go fast."

Goku was breathing hard when Tien pressed a kiss to his lips, it was too fast. He grabbed Tien's face and kissed him with as much passion as he had kissed Sabriena moments before. He pulled back and looked at him for a moment, stroking his cheek before he sighed, turning to face the hallway. His heart pounded in his chest. He trusted in Tien's words, he could do this. He prayed to the Goddess he was going to make it. He didn't want to go; he didn't want to leave them. One more day, he wanted one more day with them. But if he didn't do this, they would die. He would rather them have each other, than to be alone. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and dashed into the corridor.

The pain was incredible. He wanted to scream, but he held his breath. Tien had said not to, if it got inside of him it would only make it worse. The pain steadily ran down his face, splashed onto his clothes. His mind was starting to go dark when he ran into the wall at the end and he fell to the ground. He screamed as he hit the floor, the pain blossoming in the areas where he had been burned. "Get up, get up, get up!" He heard over and over, he had to shut off the valve. He pushed himself up and nearly slipped on something wet, it smelled like his own blood. He cracked his eyes open, closing them as soon as he found the valve and twisted it shut, sobbing out as he did before he fell to the ground, the pain in his body growing, throbbing as the air hit his now open wounds.

It couldn't have taken more than a matter of seconds for Goku to dash down that hallway, but to Tien and Sabriena it seemed like an eternity. Everything went silent, save for the panting and pained groaning coming from Goku at the end. "Did... Did he do it?" Sabriena whispered.

Tien felt sick. He should've sent Sabriena home with Goku and done it himself. The salt would've blocked their connection. He stepped forward and threw his hand into the darkness. There was nothing. He grabbed Sabriena up and ran to Goku as fast as he could.

"Oh gods!" Sabriena sobbed when she saw Goku's arms. He was looking down at the floor, but his arms were bleeding, parts of his skin and muscle burned away. "Let me see your face," she said softly, her voice shaking. She was terrified. She ever so gently reached out and touched his chin, "Let me see." She gasped as Goku turned his face to her. "You... You're okay!" she gasped in shock. She peered at him in the darkness as Tien leaned over, looking at Goku.

"Looks like that warpaint worked after all," he smiled.

Goku smiled tiredly up at Tien, wincing at the pain, it seemed to seep down into his bones. He sighed happily. "I love you...I love you both so much." He leaned into Sabriena's touch, he was so glad they were both alright. "Let's get him." He moved to push himself up and cried out as the nerve exposed flesh gave out and he fell forward onto the concrete. "I really hate it here."


	30. Home Sweet Home

Tien carefully helped Goku up, then turned and picked up Sabriena, cradling her to his chest. He reached for the doorknob and turned it, prepared to come face-to-face with another trap. What he found instead was a large dining room and a rather panicked-looking General Tao standing in the center. Tao obviously hadn't expected them to make it that far. Tien set Sabriena on the floor again and squared his shoulders. "Let him go, Tao," he said. "This is between you and me now." He quickly looked over the big man Tao was using as a human shield. This had to be Sabriena's father; although he was tall and heavy set, Tien could see Sabriena's features in his face. He didn't look too hurt, thankfully. "I mean it," he growled, taking a step forward. "Let him go."

Tao was furious; all of his carefully laid plans were ruined! He looked over Goku, analyzing his burns as he kept his gun pressed to the man's head. There was no possible way he could have survived such lethal amounts of that acid. His face was untouched, those haunting skulls staring at him furiously. "Well now, isn't this just the touching reunion I was hoping for. I was hoping I would be burying your bodies by now. I knew I should have cut you in half all those years ago, Tien," he spat and pressed the gun tighter, "Do you know what this weapon is? It's the gun I've been having you run around, wasting all that precious time looking for. It is quite effective at what it does too. I'll bet it can carve a hole into this man's face like a hot knife through butter."

Goku growled, clenching his fists together, ignoring the pain. Every nerve was on fire and he was seeing red, "You are not even worth our time Tao. You are a coward who hides behind innocents and guns. The only thing that you've proved to us, is that we should have finished you off when we had the chance all those years ago."

Sabriena's pulse thundered in her ears as she stared at her father being held at gunpoint. Her mind worked furiously, trying to figure out how to get out of this situation without losing him or her husbands. She gave her head a quick shake, realizing she'd just thought of Goku as her husband as well. The idea made little flutters of butterflies erupt in her stomach, but she didn't have time to dwell on that now. She had to think of something and she had to do it fast.

"Go," Mr. Schuler said weakly, cracking open an eye to look at the men before him and his daughter. "Take Briena and go. Get out of here."

"No," Tien growled. Sabriena would never forgive him if he left her father behind. That was why they'd endured all those tests. He'd done it for her and he was not about to leave this man behind. He chewed his bottom lip as he tried to find an angle to get at Tao, but there was no way to hit him with an energy blast without hitting Mr. Schuler and Tien couldn't move fast enough to get the gun away. He seriously doubted Goku had much energy to expend and they might need that energy to escape this place. He only hoped Goku could teleport them out of the mine. "You're such a coward, Tao. Always have been, always will be."

Tao smirked at that, tightening his grip around the man's neck and aimed the gun at Tien. "There's a difference between cowardice and the survival instinct Tien. I tried to teach you that once. You had such promise, but you threw it all away because of that, spiky haired monkey," he spat, "I have been waiting for this and I have every detail of your excruciating torture saved in my brain so I can watch it over and over again. My only regret is that I won't be able to keep that pretty thing. She is such a good cook." He said.

"You bastard," Tien snarled. He couldn't stand to hear Tao speak about Goku and Sabriena that way. "I'll kill you." His hand curled, a blast of energy forming in it. If Tao was going to fire on him, he was going to at least retaliate and hope that his aim was true. His whole body tensed as they stared each other down, each seeming to wait for the other to make a move.

Sabriena swallowed as she stood behind Goku and Tien. She couldn't transform, so she knew that the move wouldn't be deadly, but it was her only hope of saving them. She carefully sidestepped so that Tao was directly before her. He didn't seem to notice her move; his gaze was fixed on Tien. "Hey!" she shouted, drawing his attention. Before he had a chance to react, she screamed, "SOLAR FLARE!" filling the room with blinding light.

Even though Goku wasn't looking at her or the attack, his eyes were still blinded, but it wasn't the time to be knocked down. This close to Tao, he could easily feel his energy and rushed him. He knocked the weapon away, but the laser fired when the trigger landed on the ground. A horrible red energy shot forth and hit the wall behind him, causing the foundations to start rumbling in a way that made him cringe. He blinked through his dotted vision as it came back and pulled Tao off of Sabriena's father and tackled him to the ground. He grasped Tao's metal wrists, crushing them under his grasp, "It's OVER Tao!"

He thrashed in the Saiyan's steel grip, feeling his hand's go useless as Goku bent them beyond repair. "You bastards!" he shouted, "You can't kill me! You think this is over? It's not!"

Goku lifted him off the ground and slammed his head back against the concrete. "You are not going to threaten us or anyone ever again! There is a special place in hell for what you have done, Tao." He looked over at Tien, his vision finally back to normal. "Do you want to do the honors, or should Sabriena?"

Tao thrashed in Goku's grasp, "You can't kill me, there isn't enough time. This whole place is going to come down on your heads and crush the life out of you. So, what's it going to be?"

Goku snorted, "There's time enough for this."

Tien continued to rub at his eyes; as if they weren't sensitive enough after being pricked with those needles, now he'd been caught in Sabriena's Solar Flare. He listened to the cracking foundation for a moment as he tried to gauge how much time they had before the place collapsed. "Let Sabriena have at him. I'll take whatever's left."

Sabriena rushed forward and checked on her father as he rubbed at his eyes, groaning on the floor. "It's okay, Daddy," she said quietly. "We're going to be okay now." She slowly stood back up and limped towards Tao as she debated what she wanted to do to him. "I ought to sew your lips shut like you let Launch do to me. I should burn you with a hot iron, suspend you with meat hooks and shoot you in the leg! How d'ya like that, huh? I think that'd make us about square, don't you think?!"

In her excitement, Launch had left a rather large box of her favorite tools lying next to the dinner table. Sabriena tipped her head to the side as she saw it, a wicked smile splitting her face. She picked it up and set it on the table, flipping the top open, and let her fingers trail over the various metal objects inside. "Looks like Launch forgot her toy box," she said as she fixed Tao with an eerie gaze.

Goku slapped a hand to Tao's mouth as he opened it again to protest. "I'd say sew his mouth shut, but then we wouldn't be able to hear those wonderful screams. I'm not sure what we have time for. We could go back and throw him in that acid room. That will make his last moments seem like an eternity. Make him swallow bleach, needles…" He glared down at the sorry excuse of a man.

Tien blinked his eyes until he could see better and walked over to Goku. He took hold of Tao's arms and both men pushed him to the floor, holding him there as they leered over him. Sabriena pulled a needle and thread from Launch's box and walked over to peer down at the cyborg as well. "You like keeping people in the dark, don't you, Tao?" Tien asked in a low voice. "I think it's time you got a taste of your own medicine." He grabbed one of Tao's mechanical eyes and ripped it from his skull, watching with a sick satisfaction as the wires pulled free and dripped blood across his face. Tao screamed in agony as Tien grabbed the second eye and pulled it away as well. "Gods, would you shut up?" He grabbed Tao's chin and forced his jaw shut as Sabriena leaned over to sew his lips together.

Goku barely felt it as Tao tried to struggle away. A calm settled over him as Tien crushed the mechanical eyes and threw them away. He looked around the room, the rumbling was intensifying. "What was that you said before, Tao? You should thank us because no one will have to dig you a grave?" He watched as Tien forced the man's mouth closed and Sabriena began sewing. However the cyborg wouldn't shut his mouth and kept ripping his lips open. Tao screamed in agony, his vision gone and the pain seemed to intensify with his one sense gone. Blood kept flowing down his throat, making him gag and choke.

"We need to hurry up," Tien warned as he listened to the walls cracking.

"No!" Sabriena argued. "Not until he understands the kind of torture he inflicted on others!" She stood up straight and kicked Tao in the groin as hard as she could with her good leg. She reached into the box and grabbed one of the sharp meat hooks. "Yeah, keep screaming, bitch," she growled as Tao wailed. She lifted it above her head and swung down hard, hooking him under his ribs. "Get up," she ordered, pulling on the hook. "Get up and walk you sick bastard!"

She smirked as Tao had no choice but to obey. Tien and Goku let him up and followed closely in case he decided to try to escape. Sabriena clicked her tongue at him, encouraging him to follow her as she led him to the door they'd entered through. She turned and shoved him backwards to fall in the acid on the floor. "Goku, would you like to do the honors?"

Goku snorted and leaned against the wall before he reached over and flicked the switch on. The horrible acid turned on again and the smell of burning flesh and electronics hit his nose. "Tell us you're sorry and we will turn it off."

Tao screamed as the acid started burning through him, eating away at his metallic parts almost as fast as his skin. His voice was raw and high pitched, "N...NEVER!" he shrieked, trying to run for the opposite end of the room, but his leg melted and he tripped, landing in another puddle of acid. He had personally designed the floor, making sure the acid wouldn't eat through the foundation, but it was causing puddles to form and he was writhing on the ground in sheer agony.

"I hoped you'd say that," Tien smirked and slammed the door shut on Tao's screams. He cringed a moment later when he realized he'd slammed the heavy door a bit too hard and a deeper rumbling sounded overhead as chunks of the ceiling began to give way. "Uh… guys? We'd better go. This whole place is coming down!"

"Daddy?" Sabriena called, turning around to look for her father. He was still lying on the floor where she'd left him. "Daddy!" she screamed and ran to him, fearing that he was hurt worse than she'd realized. She dropped to her knees next to him and shook his shoulder. "Daddy, please. Please be okay."

Mr. Schuler weakly opened one eye and managed a smile for her. "Peachy keen, jellybean," he choked out.

Sabriena heaved a sigh of relief and turned towards Tien and Goku to wave them over to her. "Hurry!" she shouted, cringing as another chunk of the ceiling fell. "We have to get out of here! Goku, can you instant transmission us out of here?!"

Goku smiled at her tiredly, "Been saving just enough energy for that." He fell to his knees beside her and took her hand. "Everyone hold on tight," he said and pressed two fingers to his forehead, ignoring the crunching of the rock as a giant slab above them, cracked and fell. They vanished mere seconds before it smashed into the floor where they just were. They reappeared safely outside of Tien's cabin in the woods and he finally breathed a sigh of relief.

The change in the air was almost palpable and he immediately felt at more peace than he could ever remember before. Something in the air felt so good, so welcoming and safe. "Oh wow," he breathed. Goku turned his head and smiled as Mr. Schuler went to sit on the stairs, letting himself relax against the well-worn wood; he looked like he could fall asleep right there. He winced as a soft gust of wind blew past, aggravating his wounds. "Should he go into the house or something? Sleep on a bed?" He tried to open his eyes more, but after the emotional and physical roller coaster they had all just been on, he wasn't sure if he could move. If he wasn't in so much pain, he would just fall asleep himself.

Sabriena patted her dad on the back. "You rest here, Daddy," she said softly. "We'll be right back." She turned to Goku and Tien. "Come with me," she said softly and took hold of each of their hands, ever so gently holding Goku's. It looked like the skin on the back of his hand was ready to slide off. She could see bits of bone showing on the backs of his fingers and his knuckles. She limped down to the river, none of them speaking, all of them aching from head to toe. "Goku, sit here by the water," she said. "Hold on just a second baby. You'll feel better soon, I promise." She sat down near him, breathing in the familiar scent of the river and the forest. Tears slipped down her face. She was finally home. The sun was bright overhead; they'd fought to save her all night long and now well into the day. She soaked up the sun, pulling in the energy before she tried to gather it in her hands.

"Let me," Tien said, kneeling before her. He felt the sun on his back and concentrated on the wilderness around him. There was plenty of energy to draw upon here. A soft glow formed around his hands and he willed it into her knee, smiling as he felt the pain ebb.

Sabriena couldn't help but giggle. "I guess we're about square now, huh? I healed your knee, now you healed mine."

Tien smiled, "I guess so." He brought his hand up and smoothed it across her mouth making the little punctures disappear.

Sabriena sighed in relief as all the pain vanished and a bit of her energy seemed to come back. "Thank you, love," she said softly to Tien and kissed him passionately. He couldn't stop the moan that rumbled up from his throat. He was so happy to have her home with him again. "We have to help Goku now," she said and moved over to where Goku was sitting. He looked like he was about to pass out. "Get his back, Tien," Sabriena instructed.

Tien knelt behind Goku, his hands glowing once again and began to heal the burned bits of flesh he could see through the holes in Goku's shirt. Sabriena brought her hands up to Goku's left shoulder, her hands a fraction of an inch away from his skin, and willed the healing energy into his flesh. It took a lot of concentration; some of the burns were deep. But slowly, ever so slowly, his flesh began to heal and knit itself back together.

Goku couldn't stop the sigh of relief that worked its way out of his throat. Their warm energy, the healing magick seeped into his skin, warming him from the inside out. The sheer bliss of not being in constant pain, of finally having Sabriena back with them and knowing they all got out of there in one piece. Knowing those horrible terrible people would never be able to hurt another person ever again. He found himself slumping forward as his pains were washed away. He moaned softly, his eyes drooping further as the pain left him. Something was definitely different about their home. The cabin, the air was calm and peaceful. As if he could finally rest easy here and know that no harm would befall any of them ever again. His head nodded forward and he jerked awake, smiling happily, sleepily at Sabriena and he looked over his shoulder at Tien, "I love you...thanks." He reached up and cupped Sabriena's cheek, caressing her soft skin, "I wasn't so sure we'd make it back here together."

She swallowed at his touch. "Neither was I," she admitted. She couldn't stop the smile that pulled at her lips. Goku's body was healed and whole again. They all were. And they were together again, which was all that mattered to her. A sob of joy wrenched from her throat and she threw herself into Goku's arms as she reached for Tien and pulled him against Goku's back, hugging them both. "I love you guys so much," she sobbed. She finally calmed herself and pulled back a bit. "How about we get cleaned up and I make us something to eat?"

"Sounds good to me. You two wait here," Tien said and hurried up to the cabin. Mr. Schuler had dozed off, his cheek resting on his hand. Tien slipped silently by him and into the cabin to grab fresh clothes, towels, and the handmade soap and shampoo that he and Sabriena made. He was back at the river only a moment later, not wanting to miss a second with either of them. He quickly undressed on the bank, carelessly tossing his clothing aside, and smiled, "C'mere, girl." Sabriena got to her feet and let Tien help her undress before he grabbed her up and carried her into the river. "You coming, Goku?"

Goku smiled over at them, sitting up straighter as he pulled the tattered remains of his shirt off over his head. He stood up and finished undressing, stepping into the water. It felt good on his skin as it washed away the dirt and the grime from the past night. Really, the entirety of the past week. Gods, had it really only been a week? It had felt like an eternity. He frowned and blinked over at them before he walked over and took the soap that Tien offered to him. It smelled of lavender and sandalwood, it smelled rustic and soothing, just perfect. He dipped his hands into the water, working up a lather between his hands, moving to stand behind Sabriena as he ran his soapy hands over her bare shoulders. He worked his hands into her skin, into her muscles, the grim covered parts of her that hadn't been washed while she had been captive. He dipped his hands in the water, gathering more soap before he continued washing her, moving onto her back, working his fingers into her stiff muscles. He sighed happily, content. This was the way it should be.

Sabriena sighed as Goku worked his fingers into her muscles, his strong hands a comfort on her skin. Tien cupped water from the river and let it run over her head before he measured out a good amount of shampoo and worked it into her hair, washing away the dirt and grease. She leaned her forehead against his chest, closing her eyes. She held the bottle of shampoo and wrapped her arms around his waist, inhaling the scent of the soap that Goku was rubbing down her arms. A small smile pulled at her lips as his hands swept across her stomach, her ribs, up over her chest. She fought the moan that wanted to escape from her throat. She wanted to be with them so bad, but her dad was up at the cabin. They'd have to wait until after dinner for that. But this was nice. A sensual, intimate moment with both of them just touching, caring for one another.

Tien finally pulled back from her, dunking his lathered hands in the river. "Okay, rinse," he smiled.

Sabriena took a deep breath and sank beneath the water. Oh, it felt good. It was crisp and cool, rinsing away the dirt and grime. She shook her head, feeling the current flowing through her hair. She resurfaced, feeling like a new woman and smiled at Goku. "You're next, handsome."

Goku chuckled at her eagerness, he was exhausted, hungry, but he needed this. He needed them. Curling up with them in the warm cabin, under that fur quilt and sleeping for a week would be fantastic. He smiled at her as she took the soap from his hands, a softness in his eyes as she lathered up. He looked to Tien, feeling those butterflies surfacing again. He had missed the both of them. He wanted, well, he wasn't sure what exactly he wanted. He wasn't sure if there was a name for it. He couldn't see his life without those two in it. He wanted to spend time with them. He wanted Goten, Gohan and Lindsey and his grandson. He had this new family to build and nourish. _'Soon,'_ he thought, _'soon.'_ He sank a little in the water so Sabriena could reach him better. He was practically purring when Tien slipped his hands into his hair.

Tien scrubbed at Goku's scalp, smiling. Goku's hair usually stood out in those big spikes, but now, weighed down by the soap and water, it looked rather funny to him. He pressed his thumbs against the back of Goku's neck, massaging it, thinking about how grateful he was that Goku had been there for him throughout this whole ordeal. He couldn't picture his life without him now. He hoped Goku would still want to stay. He wanted more than that, to tell the truth. He didn't know when or how it had happened, but he'd fallen in love with this man. He didn't want to spend another moment without him. He wondered if Sabriena felt the same way.

Sabriena lathered her hands and scrubbed at Goku's chest, the flat muscles of his stomach, over his hips and up his sides. She slid her hands around to his back, rubbing at his muscles, much the way he'd done for her. She washed at his throat and gave a sad smile. "Close your eyes." She hated to wash away the paint, Tien had done such a beautiful job, but she didn't want to be reminded of that mine anymore. She scrubbed at his face, his ears, washing carefully around his eyes. "Okay, you're clean," she said finally.

Goku had a happy smile on his face as he dunked his head under the water, the world going silent for a moment. Cool, silent, safe. He felt the tension starting to leave his frame. He resurfaced and shook his head, sending water flying around him, dripping down his ebony locks. He smiled at them and reached out for Tien, "No fair. You don't have any hair to wash." He still squeezed some shampoo into his hands and lathered them up and stepped behind Tien, massaging the soap into his scalp anyway, paying carefully attention to his temples, down back along his neck, massaging away any knots and tension he could feel out. He leaned forward and kissed his shoulder.

Tien smiled happily as Goku kissed his shoulder. Such a simple gesture, but it felt like much more. Sabriena washed his chest and stomach, just like she had for Goku, his arms, massaging his hands with the soap. She smiled up at him, her husband, the love of her life. He'd come to save her, he and Goku both had.

The Saiyan was so much a part of their lives now. She didn't think she could bear to be away from either of them ever again. She trailed her sudsy hands down his stomach, over the deeply cut V of his hips and giggled when he jumped as she slid her hands a bit lower.

"Stoppit," he growled. "Your dad's still here."

She shot him a beaming smile. "Just reminding you what you have to look forward to after he goes home."

Tien sighed and shook his head. "Do you have any idea how tired I am? We just spent all night rescuing you. And you're still not satisfied," he teased. He had every intention of being with her that day, her and Goku.

"Fine," she teased back, "You go to sleep, old man. I'll just have my way with Goku." And she clapped her soapy hands over his face before he had a chance to protest.

Goku chuckled at them and cupped his hands in the water and let it cascade down over Tien's head, washing the suds from him. He swam around and gathered Sabriena up in his arms before he looked over at Tien and smiled up at him. He was tired, but by the gods, he wanted to be with them. It had been too long.

Tien shook his head and ducked beneath the water, staying under as long as his breath allowed before he resurfaced. "Mmhmm. I see how you two are. Old man," he muttered and slapped the water at them. Sabriena put her hands up to shield herself and giggled. Tien couldn't help but smile. They both looked so good - beautiful Sabriena with her dancing hazel eyes, smiling from ear to ear, handsome Goku with that mischievous look on his face. "Well then I'm gonna need the energy. Fix me something to eat, woman. I haven't hardly eaten anything in a week," he stated and headed for the shore.

Sabriena looked over her shoulder at Goku, "You hungry too?"

Goku smiled at her and scooped her up into his arms. He tilted his head to try to get a damp lock of hair out of his eyes as he answered, "I'm always hungry, but this is the first time I've had an appetite since, you know." He sat her on the bank and handed her a towel before he took one for himself and dried his hair off. "I'm exhausted, but I really don't want to take my eyes off of you for a second for a long while. I feel like we are safe here now. You know?" He reached for the fresh change of clothes Tien had brought out. He sighed happily as he changed into the fresh clothes, loosely tying his belt around his waist before he sat down on the shore and looked out over the water, a distant look in his eyes that some might mistake for a blank expression, but he was deep in thought.

"You know," he swallowed, "I was thinking. Back when we were in those salt mines and I didn't think I was going to make it past that acid trap. I thought about my children, my grandson. How horrifying that it would be to never see them again. To not have the chance to say goodbye." He wiped at his face, a tear that slipped down his cheek, "But I think what scared me the most, was the thought of losing you both. Of never being able to wake up next to you both. Smelling your cooking or sparring with you late into the night." He sighed and looked down at the ground between his feet. He lifted his hand and rubbed at the scar on his neck, feeling sick when he touched it. He didn't want it. It was loveless and made when he didn't even fully understand what he had been getting into.

He never wanted anything more in his life then to mate with them, both of them. He didn't care what everyone else thought or what it meant. He wanted it. He didn't know why or how. He knew it had to be wrong, but he didn't want to be right. They completed him in a way he couldn't describe. "I want you. Both of you," he said such in a way that it became something deeper than what it was at face value and yet, there it was as simple as that.

Sabriena tipped her head to the side and stared at Goku for a moment before she looked up at Tien. Something pulled at her heart, something she'd been thinking about ever since she'd been taken into those mines. But she couldn't voice it, not yet, not without talking to Tien first. She walked over to Goku and dropped to her knees behind him, wrapping her arms around him. "You have us," she whispered, her lips brushing his ear. "We're not going anywhere. And you're going to stay here with us. You promised, remember?" She pressed a kiss to his cheek, trying to convey more in her words than what she actually spoke.

Tien had dressed and sat down at Goku's side. "We want you, too," he said. "We're always going to be together, from now on. Okay?" He didn't like the distant look in Goku's eyes, "And first thing tomorrow, we'll go see your family. Gohan, Lindsey, Goten, the baby and everyone else. Everything's okay now. Don't you worry about it anymore today, all right?"

Goku smiled at them and leaned back into Sabriena's touch, her warm kiss. He reached out and grasped Tien's hand and nodded, "Sounds good." He looked back out over the water, listening to the the methodical sounds of nature around them. The calming waterfall, the birds in the trees, the crickets in the distance. It was as if nature herself was singing a happy lullaby for them. He chuckled, "Come on. Let's go back. If I stay here, I'm going to fall asleep on you both."

Sabriena smiled and nodded, throwing on her clothes quickly and then took both of their hands again before she walked up to the cabin with them. She sighed when she saw her dad still snoozing on the steps. She dropped their hands and walked over to him, shaking his shoulder, "Daddy! Wake up."

Mr. Schuler jumped and gave a tired laugh. "Sorry about that," he said as he got to his feet. He groaned as if his muscles were stiff as he stood. "I didn't sleep well there."

"Neither did I," Sabriena admitted. She threw her arms around him and gave him a big hug. "I'm so glad you're safe." She couldn't remember a time when she had ever been more frightened than the moment she saw Launch drag her father into that dining room. For the most part, Sabriena tried to keep her father in the dark about her powers and the battles she'd participated in. She didn't want to worry him. But now the cat was out of the bag about that and she decided that it didn't matter anymore. All she cared about was the fact that he was still alive and safe.

"Are you sure you're okay, sir?" Tien asked kindly. He didn't know why, but he felt a bit nervous. Sabriena had told him about her father and he knew that they sometimes wrote letters back and forth, but the thought of meeting this man had never really crossed his mind. 'Great first impression,' he thought to himself.

"I'm fine. Just tired," Mr. Schuler nodded. "You must be Tien. Sabriena told me about you."

Tien shook Mr. Schuler's hand. "Nice to finally meet you, sir. I'm sorry we haven't met before under different circumstances."

"You have a busy life," Mr. Schuler said, "I understand that all too well." He looked over at Goku with a curious expression on his face. "But I'm afraid I don't know you."

Goku swallowed nervously and wiped his hands on his pants quickly before he shook hands with Mr. Schuler. "My name's Goku."

"Goku," Mr. Schuler repeated. "And that makes you…?"

"He's my husband, too, Daddy," Sabriena answered simply, as if it was obvious. She hadn't even thought twice about it before the words came out of her mouth. It might as well have been true. She loved both men equally and Goku was going to live with them at their cabin. Really, in her mind there was no difference.

Tien's eyes went wide at her blunt statement. He felt his mouth open to say something, but he was speechless. Good gods, she was worse than Goku at this sort of thing. He remembered the reactions from Gohan and Lindsey when they found out and he cringed inside. What would her father say? He shut his jaw and squirmed uncomfortably, not knowing what to say. Once again, he wondered if he should've felt that surge of jealousy since Goku wasn't actually her husband, but he didn't feel that at all. If anything, it made his heart skip. He thought he liked that idea, actually, and his mind once again drifted to the hope chest at the foot of their bed before his attention snapped back to the situation at hand. He almost cringed as he anticipated his father-in-law's reaction.

Goku felt his heart jump at the words that Sabriena said, 'husband?' Sabriena thought of him as her husband? He could feel the butterflies back in his stomach and he felt beyond amazing. He looked at Sabriena's father and wondered what he would think. What questions he would have for them. What they would have to answer for. He was never so nervous before in his life.

Mr. Schuler shook his head. "Two husbands, huh?" he asked, looking at Sabriena with a raised eyebrow.

"And?" Sabriena asked defiantly as she planted her hands on her hips.

Mr. Schuler threw his head back and laughed, "I should've expected as much! That is so like you, Briena."

She beamed.

Goku blinked at him, stunned, "You mean, you aren't mad at us? Mad at me?" He wasn't sure if he was seeing this correctly. The way he laughed so carefree, as this was not an unusual thing for him.

"Sir, I… we… that is…" Tien stammered.

Mr. Schuler held up a hand to silence them. "Ah, don't either of you worry. If there's one thing Briena prides herself on, it's being unique. This doesn't surprise me at all. As long as she's happy and you both treat her right, you have my blessing," he smiled. He chuckled at Goku's question and looked at him. "I have no reason to be mad."

Tien exhaled the breath he hadn't realized he was holding as relief flooded through his system. He would defend their relationship against anyone, even her father, but he really didn't want to start off their relationship like that. He felt a surge of appreciation at the acceptance from this man. "Would you like to stay for supper, sir? Your daughter's an awfully good cook," he offered.

Mr. Schuler smiled and nodded appreciatively. "I would love to! I sure do miss your cookin', Briena."

Goku smiled at that. "She is the best cook," he said brightly as he looked at her, "I told Tien he eats like a king out here. Out here and he eats gourmet food!"

Sabriena nodded and headed into the cabin, going straight for the fireplace. She smiled at the comfort that wrapped around her. Her fingers trailed over the stones of the fireplace as she stared at it for a moment, admiring the little goddess figurine that had been placed there. She could feel her friends' energies, their magick, and she realized what they had done for her while she'd been gone. Pressing her lips together, she looked around the rest of the cabin, breathing in deeply the familiar scent. For a while, she feared she would never see this place again. She hastily brushed a happy tear from her eye and turned to start a fire to prepare the meal.

Goku stepped into the cabin and held the door open behind him. He paused to take a deep breath. Now it felt like home. There was something different about in interior of the cabin as well. It smelled amazing, more than usual. There was a vase of white lilies on the table. Everything was spotless.

He saw Sabriena as she hastily wiped at a tear and he went over to her, embracing her in his arms just because she was back and because he could, "You okay, love?"

She nodded slowly and turned in his arms to hug him. "I'm just so happy to be home," she answered. "I missed you so much. I missed Tien. All I could think about was the two of you and coming home. I can't believe I'm finally here." She hugged him tighter and buried her face in his soft shirt, taking comfort in his familiar scent. "Oh, gods, I missed you."

He wrapped her into his arms, burying his face into her neck and breathing her in deeply before he kissed her there, feeling a pull there but he withdrew from her, "I hope you cook a lot. Let me know if you need any help." He turned back, smiling as Tien and Mr. Schuler came into the cabin. He smelled deeply again. The scent of the furs on the bed. Home.

Tears came to his eyes as the fact dawned on him. He was home.

He smiled and looked around. Yes, this was more of a home to him than the house he had lived in for twenty some odd years. He belonged there. Here he would never find cold dinner or a cold bed. Something deep inside of him knew that. He let go of Sabriena and walked past the wardrobe, over to the bed. He and Tien hadn't slept in it at all since Sabriena left. He leaned down and rubbed his hand over the impossibly soft furs, a faint smile coming to his lips before he climbed under the covers, snuggling into the squishy mattress and clinging to Sabriena and Tien's pillows, breathing in deeply, their scents relaxing every muscle in his body. He sighed contentedly.

Sabriena looked up from the fireplace and watched him crawl into the bed. She crossed the cabin and sat on the edge of the bed, placing a hand on Goku's back. She couldn't help but smile at the contented expression on his face, the way he curled around the pillows as he inhaled deeply through his nose. She rubbed lightly at his back, scratching at it with her fingernails. "Just what do you think you're doing? You'd better not be going to sleep on me," she laughed.

Tien smiled and shook his head as he moved his chair to the empty side of the table and let Mr. Schuler sit down in it before he grabbed a large log and set it on end at his own end of the table. "Bum," he teased, looking over at Goku.

Goku opened an eye and peered up at Sabriena, a smile on his face. He sighed happily as she scratched his back. For some reason it felt good. Not as good as her playing with his hair, but still up there. Faster than the eye could blink he snatched her up and pulled her under the covers with him. He curled around her instead of the pillows and buried his face into her hair before he wrapped his arms around her as if he was trying to shield her from the world, "I won't let anyone else harm you again. I won't let them take you." He breathed in her scent. Lavender and sandalwood from the soap, something else in the shampoo Tien had used. It smelled like pine and her own natural scent of honeysuckle. He groaned and pulled the furs up and over his head, nuzzling her neck for a second before he stilled and sighed contentedly.

Sabriena shrieked and giggled as Goku covered them completely with the blankets. She pressed her back against his chest for a moment, loving the feel of his strong arms around her. She turned in his arms to face him. "I know," she whispered, "You've always rescued me when I needed it. You were always the one who came to get me." She pressed a kiss to his throat, feeling his adam's apple move as he swallowed. "I love you, Goku," she said softly and took his face in her hands, kissing him softly. She stared into his eyes for a moment. "Is there something bothering you, baby? Talk to me."

Goku nuzzled his nose against hers as he looked into her eyes. He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes a moment before opening them, speaking quietly, "You and Tien. You guys make me happy." He smiled down at her, there was a touch of sadness to his eyes, his tone of voice, "I wish you had been there with us when we all first met. Back in the day, you know. When I was younger, when he was younger. Things would have turned out differently I think." He looked to the side he couldn't say what he wanted. Not without Tien and only when they were alone. He sighed and leaned back from Sabriena, rubbing at the scar on his neck. It never before had bothered him before, but now. Now it was like a tattoo he had gotten when he was younger, but he couldn't undo it. It was permanent. He looked back down at her curious expression and he smiled happily at her, "Knowing what I know now. If I could make the choice on my own. It would be different."

She gave him a soft smile. "I know you would. And I know he would, too. But maybe things really do happen for a reason, you know? There are things I'd change, relationships I wish I could erase. But if I hadn't experienced that, maybe I wouldn't be the way I am now. If I had met you and Tien before, if we'd dated before I was ready to change, everything might've been ruined, you know? I hate to say it like this Goku, but, if you hadn't had such a rotten life with Chichi, would you appreciate all of this as much as you do now? That first night you were with us might not have meant anything to you. I think sometimes we have to have the bad just so we can appreciate the good. You know?" she whispered to him. Her eyes fell on the scar on his neck and she frowned. "Unfortunately, your bad times left that ugly mark on your neck. I wish I could heal that for you."

He nodded at her words. They rang true in his soul, "It used to be something beautiful. I used to be proud to see it when I looked in the mirror." He sighed and kissed Sabriena's cheek, "Not any more, but you are right. If it hadn't happened the way that it did. I wouldn't have my sons. My grandson. It would mean less. No. I am glad it happened the way it did. I am just happy to have two of the best people in the world in my life now. Every time I look at the mark now, I just remember what you and Tien saved me from." He sighed happily at her, they had to get out of bed. Tien and Mr. Schuler sat only a few feet away. He was being selfish and he wanted to spend a few more minutes with her soft, supple form in his arms, "Guess we'd better get up and cook? I think I could sleep with you and Tien for about a week and then some though." He threw back the covers and sat up, watching as Sabriena got up.

"Oh, baby, you don't have to," she smiled as she returned to the fireplace. "Thanks for offering, though. I just wanna throw something together real quick. You can help me cook tomorrow if you wanna."

"Yeah, hi, remember us?" Tien teased as Sabriena and Goku got out of the bed. "I have to keep those two in line," he muttered jokingly to Mr. Schuler.

Mr. Schuler snorted with laughter. "Well good luck to you on that one! If you figure out how to do it, you let me know."

Sabriena shook her head at them and worked quickly to throw together a hearty stew, her mind working furiously. She was excited that Goku was going to still be staying with them, but she wanted something more permanent. And she couldn't tell if it was wishful thinking, but she thought that perhaps Tien and Goku might feel the same way, too.

Tien smiled as he watched Sabriena at the fireplace. "Home," he sighed contentedly.

Sabriena grabbed up some bowls and ladled out their lunch, setting them on the table and sat down. She cast Tien a tired smile, "I'm glad to be home, too."

Goku took a deep breath of Sabriena's cooking before he lifted the first spoonful to his mouth, sighing in utter bliss. It had been a while. He smiled over at her, "This is really good Sabriena! I missed your cooking." He smiled happily over at Mr. Schuler, "Your daughter is really talented! I don't know how you did anything else but eat with her around! Though, you know she can throw a punch too. Her left hook is something to watch out for." He rubbed at his jaw in memory before he took another bite, suppressing the moan that wanted to escape. This was heaven, "I think I can curl up in bed and just sleep for a month and wake up to eat this stuff every so often." He laughed.

"Oh yeah, I did," Mr. Schuler smiled, "You don't get to be my size without someone feeding you good food!" he laughed, indicating his large frame. He tucked into his stew, thoroughly enjoying it. "I think the only thing that kept me going this past week was eating her food. I miss your cooking, Briena."

Sabriena felt a pang of guilt for not seeing her father more often, for not being there to fix his meals. "You've been eating well, right, Daddy?" she asked. She had always been the one to fix his food for him when she lived in the states. Even when she stayed at the warehouse, she made sure her father had good food to eat.

"Ah, I'm fine," he answered without looking up at her.

"Eating out of a vending machine at the power plant doesn't count, Daddy," she scolded.

He looked a little guilty and still didn't meet her eyes. "Don't worry about me," he said dismissively. "You've got a lot going on here. I understand."

"Maybe we could start visiting you, sir," Tien suggested cautiously, casting a glance at Sabriena. "We could come have a meal with you? We'll make her cook."

Sabriena smiled at her husband; it seemed as if he was reading her mind again. She was happy to see them getting along so well.

Mr. Schuler looked up then and beamed, "I'd like that!"

Goku grinned, "Yeah! It'll be easy! I can get us back and forth with no problem. We can come over for dinner any time you like!" He paused, blinking a moment before he leaned over the table, a hand to his lips as he whispered loudly, "Except, I think I'm a newlywed, so, you know. It might take a week or two."

Mr. Schuler nearly choked on his stew as he laughed and pressed a fist to his mouth. "I understand," he chuckled.

Tien continued to eat as he reached over and popped the back of Goku's head with his hand. "Behave," he growled, fighting the smirk that pulled at his lips.

"So tell me about yourselves," Mr. Schuler said, sitting back from his bowl of stew for a moment. "I'm afraid I don't know much about either of you and I know I should. Do you have family nearby?"

Goku smiled and nodded, "Yeah! You'll have to meet them! My son's Gohan and Goten. Lindsey, my daughter-in-law and my grandkid Phoenix!" He said happily before he ate another bite, "Of course, the girls say that everyone is connected. That we are all one big family. So, it's pretty big." He blinked, realizing they had left him out of a lot, "You know, I could come and get you any time we have a big family gathering, then you can meet everyone!"

"I know Lindsey. Jenny's here in Japan, too, right?" Mr. Schuler asked and Sabriena nodded. "So, wait," he said, a chuckle escaping his throat again. "If Lindsey is his daughter-in-law, and he's your husband, then that makes you a grandma, Briena!" He clapped her on the back, laughing loudly, "Congratulations!"

Sabriena groaned and let her head fall to the table with a loud THUMP.

Tien couldn't remember the last time he'd laughed so hard. He held his ribs and nearly toppled off the stump he sat on.

Goku cracked up, laughing so hard it hurt to breathe. He propped his head up on his hand and looked happily at Mr. Schuler, "Have you met Jenny's kids? They are adorable. I will have to take you and Gramma Sabriena to visit them sometime."

Mr. Schuler shook his head. "I haven't seen the girls in a long time. I didn't even know they had kids," he answered. "Just make sure Gramma here doesn't get knocked down by all the little ones. Wouldn't want her to break a hip or something."

"Hurry up and eat so you can go home," Sabriena growled.

They ate their dinner, exchanging stories and laughing, most of which involved embarrassing tales about Sabriena when she was younger or about the many places she and her dad had traveled. It was late afternoon by the time the conversation died down and Mr. Schuler yawned. "These time zones really mess me up."

"Daddy, maybe you ought to go home and get some rest," Sabriena suggested.

Mr. Schuler nodded and got up from the table and Sabriena jumped up to hug him.

"It was nice meeting you, sir," Tien said, standing and shaking Mr. Schuler's hand.

"Now don't you all forget to come visit me soon," he smiled.

"We won't forget, Daddy, I promise," Sabriena answered. "Goku, would you mind taking him home really quick?"

Goku nodded, standing up and stretching his arms over his head, "Oh man! I am stuffed!" He patted his stomach, as if trying to will the food to digest faster. He smiled over at Tien and Sabriena, "I'll be back soon you guys!" He stepped over to Mr. Schuler and reached out to carefully grasp his arm with one hand, pressing his fingers to his forehead with the other. The next moment, they were standing outside of the Schuler household in the backyard, safe from prying eyes in the early hours of the morning, "Man! I keep forgetting about the time differences here. You must be exhausted!" He smiled at the older man, "Want me to come inside, make sure Tao's men didn't leave a nasty surprise or something?"

"No, no, you don't have to do that," Mr. Schuler said, shifting uncomfortably. "I was leaving work when they showed up. I doubt there's anything wrong with the house." He looked around the tiny, overgrown backyard for a moment before he looked at Goku again, "Thank you, for risking your life to save my daughter. And to save me. I don't know how I'll ever repay you or Tien." He yawned deeply, thinking he should invite Goku in for a drink or something, but he was too uncomfortable about the condition of the interior of his house to do so. He looked down at the little patio, "I don't know what I would've done if I'd lost Briena."

Goku smiled, "I don't know what I would have done either, sir. And don't mention it. I was glad we were able to save you and her. I'm just happy to be out of that terrible place alive." He smiled at the man, "Get some rest sir, you look like you could use it. I think we all could. As soon as we are rested up, I'll bring Sabriena and Tien out for a visit and dinner." He thought back to home, focusing on Tien and Sabriena's energies, "You don't have to worry about a thing." He paused, "Gosh, I guess you have no way of getting in contact with her since she threw her phone into the river. Tell you what! I'll talk to Bulma and see if she can't get us an emergency satellite phone." He smiled, hoping that he remembered to do so later. Now that everything was winding down, he was starting to feel exhaustion seeping into his frame. He pressed his two fingers to his forehead. "Take care now!"


	31. I Think I Wanna Marry You

Tien was washing the dishes as Sabriena cleared the table and brought them over to him. He could see the distracted look in her eyes and he turned to face her. "Okay, something's on your mind. What is it?" he asked, drying his hands.

"Goku," she sighed, grabbing a rag and wiping down the table.

"What about him?" Tien asked.

"I just that it feels like there's something missing here," she answered. "Like, I feel like we should be something more, you know? I don't feel right. You're my husband and he's... what? Our boyfriend?" She stopped and shook her head. "He's so much more than that. He's more like..."

"A husband?" Tien offered carefully. His heart was pounding in his chest, butterflies in his stomach.

Sabriena paused and looked up at Tien. "Exactly," she answered.

Tien pressed his lips to a thin line and nodded.

Sabriena's eyes were pleading as she looked to Tien, "You know I love you. And our lives are bound together. But why can't we have Goku, too?"

"Is that even possible?" Tien asked. He'd thought about it. He'd even gone so far as to somewhat prepare for it. He felt a bit foolish now, especially if it couldn't happen. He and Sabriena were already married - how would that work?

"I don't see why not," Sabriena said firmly. "We make our own rules. I love him as much as I love you. And you love him too, don't you? ... Tien, don't you?"

Tien sighed and nodded as a smile pulled at his lips. "Yeah, I do. I wouldn't have survived all of this if it wasn't for him. We've always been close, but this whole ordeal really changed our relationship a lot. We're a lot closer now."

A light touched Sabriena's eyes. "A lot closer, huh? Did you two have sexy times without me?" she teased, unable to hide the smile on her lips.

"What?! NO! I... good gods, woman, can we concentrate on the conversation at hand here?" Tien cried.

"Fiiiiiiine," she grumbled, "You stick in the mud."

Tien calmed himself for a moment. "Yes," he answered quietly, "I love Goku, too. And if it's possible for him to be with us forever, then I'm okay with it, as long as that's what you want."

Sabriena felt as if her heart could burst. Tien _did_ want the same thing she'd been longing for. She threw herself into his arms, kissing him passionately, wrapping her legs around his waist. Gods, this man never ceased to amaze her. How had she been so lucky as to have him, a man who indulged her at every turn, who gave her everything she could possibly ever ask for, who wanted those same things himself?

Tien moaned into the kiss, sliding his hands up her thighs to cup her ass, holding her to him. She felt so good in his arms; he'd missed her so bad when she was gone. All of the time spent searching for her had been more than worth it just to have this moment now.

Goku reappeared in the same spot he had left just a few minutes before. He paused a moment as he blinked his eyes as he adjusted to the new surroundings. He smiled when he spotted them, wrapped up in each other. He almost felt like he was intruding, but after everything they had been through together, he felt a part of them. He walked over and stepped up in front of Tien. He pressed a kiss to Sabriena's shoulder before he rubbed at the soft skin there.

He chuckled and looked up to Tien and then back at Sabriena. "Getting started without me, huh?" He stopped, a lump formed in his throat, "Did you guys, ah, want some time to yourselves? I understand if you do. Really." He waggled his eyebrows, "Course it would be nice if I could watch." He chuckled, hopefully in an effort to make him seem like he was less hung up on what their answer would be. "I just want to go to bed with you two. I don't ever want to have to go through that again." He could smell their hormones in the air, working in overdrive, the survival instinct he supposed. He looked at Sabriena and then at Tien. He shivered at the delicious thoughts that swam through his mind. He wanted them both, he wanted both to have him, and then he wanted to sleep.

"Time to ourselves?" Tien asked, confusion on his face. "Goku, we're not trying to exclude you."

Sabriena slid from Tien's hands and turned to Goku. "We always want you," Sabriena said softly. She slid her hands around his waist, tugging his shirt loose from his belt. Her fingertips trailed along his waistband, dipping into his pants to trace the lines of his hips. She lightly bit at his chest through his shirt as she brought her hands back up over his hips, down over his ass, raking at his skin with her nails before she lightly traced the edge of his tail scar. "We would never leave you out, baby."

He couldn't stop the groan that escaped his lips as her fingers traced dangerously close to his tail scar, he shivered as she did. He swallowed hard as he felt her hands roaming over his flesh and he whimpered at the touch that was not nearly enough at all. He opened his eyes and looked at Tien, who was watching them carefully, a passion, lust, deep in his eyes for both of them, "Tien" he gasped out as Sabriena scraped over his scar, causing him to squirm under her touch, reaching for his own shirts moving to pull it over his head.

"Mmmmm, now that's better," Sabriena purred against Goku's bare chest. The tip of her tongue flicked out against Goku's nipple as she continued to lightly play with his scar. She watched as the goosebumps sprung up along his skin and smiled. She nipped at his chest as listened to him hiss as she caught the taut flesh in her mouth and she closed her lips over it to suck. She pressed her body against his, feeling him harden against her, before she pulled back with a devilish look on her face. She turned around, not breaking contact with his body and crooked her finger at Tien, who had already pulled his shirt off and cast it aside. He closed the gap between them and tangled his fingers in her silky blonde hair and crushed his lips to hers for a moment before letting her kiss her way down his neck to his chest. She slid her hands into his pants, raking her nails up his thigh, making Tien groan low in his throat.

Oh, how he'd missed this. Missed her. The fear of never seeing her again had consumed his every thought for the past week. He tried to push it from his mind. It didn't matter now. All he wanted was to focus on her, on Goku, on making sure that they were satisfied completely, on showing them how much he loved them in the most intimate way possible. He gasped as Sabriena wrapped both of her hands around his hardening length, stroking him firmly in her tight grasp. She teased his nipple with her teeth, rubbing her ass against Goku's hips. She squeezed the broad head in her hand, twisting her wrist, feeling the hot bead of liquid coat her palm. Tien grabbed her shirt and lifted it over her head before he unsnapped her bra and tossed it aside as well. His big hands cupped her full breasts, gently squeezing the firm flesh as he pinched at her nipples which hardened between his fingers.

Sabriena gasped and stroked him harder, grinding her hips against Goku. She could feel his hard length pressing against her and she wiggled her ass against him a little more. She slipped one hand from Tien's pants and unbuttoned her jeans before reaching for Goku's wrist, guiding his hand to the front of her hips. "Please," she whispered to him. "Touch me."

Goku's mouth watered from the display in front of him, the tortuous way her firm round ass rubbed his hardening length. He took his hand from her and stepped up closer to her, hooking his thumbs into her jeans and slid them down, past her curves, over her knees, and down to her feet where he guided each foot out of the garment before he watched as he trailed his hands back up her legs, leaning forward to kiss at the backs of her legs lovingly. He didn't hesitate as h see reached the firm, round globes of her ass, pressing a kiss to each before he slipped a hand around to her front, teased her clit with his fingers as his other hand trailed up the inside of her thigh before he touched her nether lips. He groaned at the slickness there, leaning in and dipping his head until he could press a kiss to the moist heat, and slid two fingers into her and wiggled them around.

Sabriena cried out in pleasure as Goku kissed her so intimately, his strong fingers pressing into her body. She ground herself down on his hand, moaning as his fingers teased her clit, making her wetter for them. She tugged Tien's pants down and let them fall to the floor where he stepped out of them before she leaned over and kissed away the bead at the tip of his hard cock, licking her lips. "Tien, you taste so good," she whispered and swirled her tongue over the glistening red flesh.

Tien groaned as he felt her warm tongue brushing over him. She wiggled the very tip of her tongue into the slit, lapping up the drops of precome there before she nibbled at him, making him tense and hiss. She finally wrapped her lips around him and let him slide into her throat, moaning obscenely as her throat stretched around him. "Oh, gods, Sabriena," he whispered, shivering all over. He rubbed her neck with one hand, gathering her hair in his other as he carefully thrust into her hot mouth. He watched as she wiggled her hips against Goku's hand. "You want more from Goku, too, don't you?" he asked softly. He wanted to watch her bend over in front of him, suckling his cock so deeply in her throat and see Goku's hard length sliding in and out of her body.

"Mmmmhmmmm," Sabriena purred around Tien's hard flesh.

"Goku," Tien panted, "She wants you..."

Goku withdrew his mouth from Sabriena's core, his nose moist from her as he licked his lips and withdrew his fingers from her, drenched with her essence. He stood up and moved behind her as he locked eyes with Tien and offered over his dripping fingers to him. His other hand grasped himself, rubbing his broad head against her slick folds before he pushed into her, moaning out loudly as he did.

Sabriena shuddered as she felt Goku's hard, thick length slide into her body. This was what she wanted; to pleasure both of them, to have them fill her body in every way possible. She sucked harder at Tien as Goku began to thrust into her. She moaned obscenely moving her face faster against Tien, letting him thrust into her mouth, his hips lightly bumping against her face. Goku filled her body so perfectly, pressing deep within her, his hips thrusting against her ass.

Tien captured Goku's fingers in his mouth, sucking Sabriena's juices from them. He swirled his tongue over the fingertips, his eyes locking on Goku's. His cheeks hollowed as he sucked the digits harder. He pulled Goku's fingers deeper into his mouth, running the tip of his tongue up them, still moaning from the feel of Sabriena's throat around his cock. He looked down, admiring Goku's hard length as it slid in and out of his wife, the way her wetness glistened on Goku's cock. He wondered what it would be like to taste her on Goku, to taste both of them at the same time. He finally let Goku's fingers slip from his mouth for a moment to huff, "Not going to last... much longer..." and he quickly took Goku's fingers into his mouth again, sucking them harder.

Goku groaned, bucking into Sabriena harder and faster, swallowing harshly as Tien's eyes were locked so intently on his own, the way his mouth swallowed around his fingers, his hollowed cheeks. It made his knees buckle and made him harder in Sabriena. It was so perfect, she was so tight around him and now he couldn't get the thought out of his head, how amazing it would be to see Tien wrap his lips around his length, swallowing his essence as he came down his throat.

Goku shouted as he came, his cock swelling as he spilled his essence deeply into her body, crying it felt so good after so long, "Sabriena! Tien!" He moaned out as he pumped his load into her.

Sabriena's body clenched down on Goku as his cock shot deeply into her, filling her with that burning liquid. Her nerves were singing with bliss as her orgasm washed over her. She sucked harder at Tien as she came and felt him swell in her throat. Tien roared out in pleasure as his throbbing cock exploded down Sabriena's throat. She continued to suck long after he was spent, drawing the very last drops from deep within his shaft. Sabriena's knees shook as Tien withdrew from her mouth and she had to grab onto his thighs to stop herself from falling over.

"Easy, baby," he said softly and grabbed her shoulders to steady her.

She winced as she pulled away from Goku, suddenly feeling strangely empty without his length inside her. "Can we rest a minute?" Sabriena panted. That orgasm had hit her fast and hard, leaving her breathless.

Tien scooped her into his arms and carried her over to the bed. He paused and turned to smile at Goku, "Come lay down with us."

Goku smiled sleepily and nodded, a good exhaustion swept through him and he followed them. He climbed over Sabriena to take up "his spot" under the window. He rolled on his side to look at Sabriena and Tien with half-lidded eyes, his gaze caught on the wetness between Sabriena legs threatening to spill down and make the bed damp. "Oh," he said moving between her legs, "I made a mess." He leaned down, affectionately lapping up around her folds what had spilled out before he latched his lips on hers and suckled, drinking down his essence swirled with her own.

"OH!" Sabriena cried out as she felt Goku's hot mouth upon her once more. She tangled her fingers in his hair, lifting her hips to his face as a lust reignited in her once again. "Oh, Goku!" She wrapped her legs around his neck, clawing at his hair. His tongue slipped inside her as he drank deeply from her body. "Nnnnn... Goku... oh gods..."

Tien laid on the bed next to her, his length hardening again as he watched Goku bury his face between her legs. He was still wet from her mouth and he began to stroke himself, firming in his own hand. He ran his thumb over the broad head of his cock, thinking about how hot and tight Sabriena would be on him if he could slide into her. He grabbed her hand and guided it to his shaft, shivering as she wrapped her fingers around him and began to stroke him. He lowered his face to her breast, sucking her nipple harshly, still watching Goku. Gods, this turned him on. He wanted to fuck Sabriena, to fuck Goku, to have Goku fuck him. He wanted them both in every way possible. He moaned against her breast as she stroked him harder, her other hand pulling harder at Goku's hair as she whimpered and writhed against his face.

Goku pulled back from her with a slurping noise as he drank down the last drop of her. He sat back, watching them, happily content. He reached down, stroking his own length. He blinked several times, forcing his eyes open. "I want you both. So much, I can't get enough. Is that alright?" he asked, smiling at them.

Sabriena panted as Goku pulled back, an aching need in her core. She was still stroking Tien, her own legs spread wide on the bed as Goku sat between them. She watched Goku with a lust burning in her eyes as he stroked himself. Tien let out a light chuckle, "Of course it's all right. I..." he paused to hiss as Sabriena squeezed at the head of his cock, "I can't... get enough either... of both of you..."

Sabriena had trailed her other hand down between her legs, teasing herself, slipping her slender fingers into her body. "Tell us how you want it, Goku. Don't be shy," she purred.

Goku panted at the sight, "Both of you," he shook his head and tried again, he looked to Tien, his heart near bursting, "The whole time we were looking for you Sabriena. I fell in love with Tien. I'm in love with you both, equally. Tien, I want you." he blushed, but pressed on, "I want you in me. And I want to be in you, Sabriena, please. Would that be okay?"

Tien sat up and cupped Goku's blushing cheek in his hand. "You don't have to be embarrassed to ask," he said softly. He kissed Goku, gently probing his mouth with his tongue for a moment before he pulled back and moved to sit on his knees behind Goku.

Sabriena stretched out her open arms to Goku and hugged him against her chest when he moved over her. "I love you, too," she smiled and captured his lips, tasting herself and his essence on them. She pressed her hips up, taking his hard length deep into her again. "Make love to me, Goku," she whispered and bucked her hips up against his.

Tien slid his hand over Goku's ass appreciatively, shuddering at the thought of how tight Goku would be around him. He pressed his fingers against the hard ring of muscle he found there, working Goku's body open to him. After a few minutes, he moved to position the head of his cock against Goku's ass, leaning far over the Saiyan and whispering in his ear, "I fell in love with you, too." He slowly pressed himself into Goku's body, groaning at how impossibly tight he was.

Goku gasped out loud, moaning out as Tien's hot breath caressed his ear, he stilled in Sabriena, his breath catching in his throat as Tien's girth spread him wide and speared him deeply, he panted against Sabriena's mouth as he rocked forward and then back onto Tien's cock. He gasped out as the man became fully seated inside of him, his hips firm against his ass.

Tien shivered against Goku's back as his hands slid to his hips and began to rock into him. "You let me know if I'm being too rough," he said softly in Goku's ear. He withdrew a bit and slid back into him, pressing his hips as far forward as Goku's body would allow. It took a minute to get a good rhythm going, but once they found it, all three of them were gasping and moaning in pleasure. Sabriena felt tears of pleasure prickling at the corners of her eyes. To see the two men she loved so deeply to finally proclaim their love for one another in front of her was incredible. Maybe, just maybe, the thought she'd been entertaining would work. Maybe Goku would agree to it. The sounds from their bodies meeting, the moans and grunts from their throats turned her on so much as Goku thrust deeply into her. She bucked up against him, grabbing at her breasts, crying out their names. "Oh, gods! Goku! Ahh... ahh... Tien!... More!... Harder..."

Goku loved the feeling of being filled so completely, Tiens body hitting that fantastic spot deeply in his body that made stars pop in front of his eyes. Sabriena's body so tight and hot about himself as he thrust into her, "Yes, yes, yes, yes. Harder, Tien!" He cried, he was greedy and he wanted more and more. He leaned down and captured Sabriena's nipple in his mouth, teasing it with his teeth, tugging and pulling, swiping his tongue over it, loving the soft flesh in his mouth.

Sabriena gasped at the feel of Goku's hot mouth upon her sensitive flesh and his rock hard cock slamming into her. She was going crazy and raked her hands through her hair, gasping for breath. The sound of him begging Tien for it made her shudder violently and she lifted her hips harder against him.

Tien groaned and leaned hard against Goku, his cock twitching within him. He wanted to slam into his lover, to just grab his hips and have his way with him. Tien gritted his teeth and thrust a little harder, gauging Goku's reaction. The Saiyan shivered beneath him, still begging for more. Tien withdrew, leaving only the head inside Goku, feeling a bit nervous. He didn't want to hurt him, but he was begging for it. Tien snapped his hips forward, driving himself home with force, shouting out as he slammed his hips against Goku's ass. "Again?" he panted, withdrawing once more.

Goku growled out, Tien's hesitation not amusing to him, "Tien! I'm not going to break! Now fuck me harder!" He slammed into Sabriena, moving up and claimed her sweet lips, and he cried out against her, he was close. He was so close, "Please, please, please, please!" He reached down and hiked up Sabriena's legs until they were on his shoulders and he thrust in deeply.

Sabriena screamed out at the new position, Goku's cock so deep within her it ached in the most exquisite way. She tangled her fingers in his hair, "Fuck me, baby. Fuck me hard," she whined. He spread her so wide, filling her. She moaned loudly, pulling at his hair again.

Tien couldn't hold back anymore. He had to fuck Goku, fuck him hard until he couldn't stand it anymore. He slammed himself into the Saiyan over and over, their bodies slapping together, his hands on Goku's hips, gripping him with bruising force. Tien panted through clenched teeth, loving the feel of Goku's tight ass clenching at him like a vice as he drove his big cock deeper and deeper. He couldn't hold back, his cock was swelling, aching for release so bad it almost hurt. "Goku, can I come in your ass? Please... Please," he groaned, still pounding himself into the other man.

Goku bit his lip at Tien's request, he nearly spent himself at those words, he swallowed hard , "Gods yes!" He groaned as he felt Tien's cock swelling spreading him even further, there was a delicious ache deep in his muscles, Tien's girth filling him so completely he hit that spot with every thrust. "Fill me, Tien," he gasped out, his own words sending him over the edge. He cried out, "Sabriena! Come with us!"

Sabriena's whole body went rigid as she felt herself go over that edge, the orgasm slamming into her every nerve. "Oh, gods, GOKU!" she screamed out as she clamped down on his cock, feeling his hot essence starting to pour into her. "Come on, baby! Come for me!"

Tien roared out as his cock shot hot rivers deep into Goku as he gave one final, powerful thrust, gripping his hips tightly and pulling his ass back against his own hips. His eyes rolled back in his head, his body shaking as he emptied himself into Goku. "Oh gods..." he gasped. "Oh... wow..."

Goku collapsed forward onto Sabriena, his cock still twitching deep within Sabriena, he groaned as Tien emptied into him, wave after wave of his hot fluid spilling deep within him, filling him, warming him from the inside out. He clenched around Tien as tightly as he could, milking every last drop from his love. He sighed as he sagged against Sabriena, completely spent, exhaustion making his eyes droop, a contented smile growing on his lips, "You guys are incredible." He buried his face into Sabriena's hair, snuggling into the warm skin of her neck, the air meeting the sweat on his body chilling him.

Tien leaned over Goku's back, panting, and pressed kisses between his shoulder blades. He shuddered as he withdrew from Goku's body and moved to lay beside Sabriena. He kissed her softly, stroking her cheekbone with his thumb.

She stared deep into his eyes, a smile pulling at her lips. She gave him a questioning look. She didn't know if now was the right time, but why shouldn't it be? They had spent the better part of the afternoon making love, their bodies joined so intimately. Tien gave her a smile, and, as if reading her mind, nodded his head. Butterflies erupted in Sabriena's stomach and she turned her attention to Goku, lightly tracing her nails up and down his spine. "Goku," she said softly, a hint of nervousness in her voice, "Can I talk to you about something?"

Goku blinked at her, groaning as he rolled to the side of her; slipping out of her body with a sigh. He looked questioningly between her and Tien suddenly becoming alarmed. "Uh, sure..." He sat up straighter. "Did... did I do something wrong?" He swallowed thickly, "I really didn't mean it, whatever I did."

"Noooo, you didn't do anything wrong," Sabriena smiled, reaching up to gently brush a piece of hair from his forehead. "Goku, I love you. WE love you," she corrected herself. "And... well... I don't think either one of us can picture our lives without you now." Her heart hammered in her chest as she looked at Goku who looked so happy and so sad at the same time. "Goku," she said softly, reaching over to run her fingers through his hair before she took his hand in hers.

He looked curiously at her. "Yeah?"

Her mouth felt dry and she licked her lips. "I... We... I mean..." Sabriena stammered, "I'd understand... you know, with the way Chichi treated you..." She didn't know what was wrong with her. Why was this so hard to put into words?

Tien could feel Sabriena's nervousness and slid an arm around her stomach, hugging her back against his chest, trying to comfort her nerves. He lifted his head to look down at her. He realized what she was trying to do. He chuckled softly at her. "Sabriena, just ask him," he whispered in her ear.

"Ask me what?" Goku asked propping himself up on his elbow and tipping his head to the side. There was a hot blush on Sabriena's nose and cheeks, something he rarely saw from her.

Her face went flush as she leaned the side of her face down in the pillow, peering up at Goku. Tien sighed, "What's gotten into you?"

Sabriena didn't know what had gotten into her. It was just Goku, after all. She tugged at him to lay down next to her until they were nose to nose on the pillow. She blinked her big, hazel eyes at him, a tiny smile pulling at her lips. She threaded her fingers through his silky black hair again. She took a deep breath, steeling her nerves. "We want you to stay with us. Forever."

Goku laughed lightly. "I already moved in," he said.

"No, it's more than that," Tien said, nudging Sabriena with his shoulder.

"When I said you were my husband earlier... I mean... that's how I see you," she said.

Goku blinked and smiled, "Really? I thought you were just, ya know, teasing your dad." She shook her head and nuzzled into the bed more. He'd never seen her so shy, so insecure. He leaned closer to her, studying her face. "You don't have to be shy with me," he said softly, reaching over to push a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Are you... are you saying you want me to marry you?"

Sabriena nodded. Goku looked up to Tien, who smiled, "We both do. We already discussed it."

"Gosh, guys," Goku said, rubbing the back of his neck. His heart was leaping for joy but his brain was holding him back. "Are you guys sure this is what you want? I don't want to ruin anything. My last marriage..."

Sabriena pushed herself up a little bit, leaning closer to him. "No tricks. No manipulating. None of us have any control over the other. A real marriage this time, Goku. To two people who love you more than anything in this entire world."

"You don't have to if you don't want to, Goku. And I swear, we will still love you just as much," Tien promised.

Goku bit his lip, thinking furiously. His heart screamed at him to accept. His eyes flicked from Sabriena's to Tien's. "Nothing changes between us, the way we are right now?"

Tien grinned widely, "Nothing changes."

Goku looked to Sabriena, who looked like she could burst. "Nothing changes," she promised, "Son Goku, will you marry us?"

Goku's heart skipped a few beats as the words passed her lips, his eyes growing wide as he studied their faces carefully, trying to decide if fate was trying to pull a cruel joke on him. He swallowed and relaxed into the pillow, blinking at them several times more before he spoke, trying to choose his words carefully, "You know, the first time around, I wasn't given much of a choice. I didn't know what it meant. I didn't know what I was getting into. I gave into urges because, I didn't know what they meant, save for that it was something that I felt called to do." He covered the mark on his neck and looked away from them. He could never get rid of that mark, never take back the one mistake he regretted most in life. "I love you guys with all my heart. Would you marry me even though I carry this scar of another?"

Tien blinked at him. "Your scar?" He looked down at Sabriena for a moment, a confused look on his face, before he looked back up at Goku, "Why on earth would we care about that?"

Goku blinked away the tears gathering at his eyes. "You guys don't know how badly I want to carry your marks." He blinked the tears away, smiling at them, "Yes… YES, I want to marry you! Both of you!" He reached out, cupping Tien's cheek, and then Sabriena's; a wife and a husband and all that entailed. "I would love it."

Sabriena's face split in a wide grin. "Oh, Goku! You mean it? You'll marry us? I don't want you to feel pressured into it, or feel like you have to or anything. If you want time to think about it or... or say no... we'll still love you. I promise." She really didn't want him to feel backed into a corner like Chichi had done to him. She would never, ever do that to Goku. "I want you to be sure this is what you want, baby," Sabriena whispered.

Goku smiled at them both, "I've never wanted anything more in my life. I know what I'm getting into this time. You two showed me on that first night we were together, more love and passion than I had seen in twenty-two years..." He leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Sabriena's lips and then moved to kiss Tien, pulling back enough so he could look at them both. "I'd be pretty nuts not to say yes." Goku threw himself at them, pulling them both into a huge hug. He leaned back after a moment, feeling content and whole again. "So, uh, where do we go to get married? What do we wear?"

Tien grabbed Goku's face and kissed him passionately, drinking him in, his own excitement bubbling over. "I have something for you!" he exclaimed, kicking the blanket away with his long legs and throwing himself out of the bed. He blushed as he opened the hope chest at the end of the bed. "I have something for you to wear, if you want it," he said.

Sabriena sat up and looked at him as he went to the chest at the foot of the bed. She gave Goku a questioning look and shrugged her shoulders.

Tien dug to the bottom of the chest, then climbed back onto the bed, sitting cross legged, one hand clenched in a fist. "I saw this a few weeks ago when I went to the general store," he said, "And... well... I thought if, you know, things ever got real serious between us, you... you might like to have it, Goku." He held out his hand to Goku, displaying a simple golden band on his palm. "It matches mine and Sabriena's," he said.

Goku's jaw dropped as he sat up and leaned his hands on his knees as he looked carefully at the ring. "Is... is that for me?" He looked back up at Tien, a grin splitting his face, "Really?" He reached out for it like it might bite him. He picked it up and held the simple band in his own hand. The metal was warm from Tien's grasp. "It's beautiful." He slipped it on his finger; it was a perfect fit. He smiled down at it with tears in his eyes. "I've never had one of these." He'd never had a ring before. Chichi and he did not exchange rings. He looked back up at Tien, moving forward and wrapping his arms around Tien's shoulders, "Thank you. Thank you so much." He pulled back, a goofy smile on his face as he stared at the gold band. Goku felt tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. "I... I don't know what to say." He admired it on his hand, where it fit like a glove, gleaming in the candle light. "I don't have anything for you."

"Yes, you do," Sabriena answered, tears in her eyes. "You gave us your heart."

Goku blinked at them, his heart slamming against his ribs. "I want to marry you." He looked up at Tien and then to Sabriena, "Both of you. As soon as we can. Can we? Please?"

Sabriena smiled and sat up on her knees like Goku, and took one of his hands in hers. She took Tien's hand in her other and nodded for them to join hands as well.

"Just... Just like before?" Tien asked, a bit of nervousness now in his own voice as he reached for Goku's hand.

Sabriena smiled and nodded, then looked at Goku, "You remember the story, right? When Tien and I got married?"

Goku thought back, his fingers curling around Tien's and Sabriena's hands and he looked at them both and nodded. He swallowed, suddenly nervous. This was his choice. He didn't want to screw this up.

Sabriena drew a deep breath and locked her eyes on Goku's as he watched her curiously. "I marry you," she spoke and his heart leapt. This was it. This was happening right now with nothing between them but the hot summer night and the purest love he'd ever known. His hands started to shake as a knot formed in his throat.

"I marry you. I marry you," she said with the most loving smile on her face, her eyes dancing. She squeezed his hand and Tien spoke, drawing Goku's eyes.

Tien had the same intense, passionate look in his eyes that seemed to bore straight into Goku's soul. "I marry you," Tien said, his voice heavy, "I marry you, I marry you."

Goku cleared his throat and looked back to Sabriena. Gods, don't let him stumble over his words. "I marry you, I marry you, I marry you," he said, the sheer joy he felt dripping from his words as he stared into her eyes. He turned to Tien, "I marry you, I marry you, I marry you."

His heart was pounding in his chest by the time the last words past his lips; Tien was smiling at him as was Sabriena. It was like a part of him was finally, _finally _home. His fingers curled around the palms of his wife and his husband. He tugged them closer, letting go of their hands as he trailed a hand up Tien's arm and cupped his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. The first kiss with his husband. It was tender with an underlying passion just waiting beneath the surface. He softly broke the kiss, turning his face towards Sabriena and beckoning her forward with a crook of his fingers, moving to cup her cheek and covering her lips with his own.

A wide smile split Sabriena's face and she threw herself at Goku, smothering his mouth with hers. Tien grinned and leaned in, stealing Goku's kiss away again while Sabriena continued to cling to his chest, happy tears sliding down her cheeks.

Goku didn't realize it, but tears were sliding down his cheeks as well. He sobbed against Tien's lips in sheer happiness, hugging Sabriena tightly, working his arm around Tien's shoulders and holding them closely as he pulled back from his husband and rested his forehead against his. "Oh, wow," he said, pulling Sabriena closer against his chest, leaning down and kissing her forehead, "Wow, you guys!" He was exhausted, but for this, sleep could wait. He smiled at them. "I love you."

Goku felt a slow ache burning within him. The need to be with them was steadily growing stronger. He tugged Sabriena to him, running his hands up and down her soft curves, moving up to cup her face with both of his hands and leaned forward brushing his forehead against hers, their noses rubbing together and looked into her warm hazel eyes. His wife. And she was welcoming his touch, not shying away, never telling him he was doing it wrong. "Whoa. I guess this is our honey moon night then, huh?"

"Mmmmm, yes it is," Sabriena purred, moving to sit more directly between her husbands. _Husbands._ The word made her heart flutter, and she reached up to kiss at Goku's throat, dragging her tongue over it as she pressed her chest against his. She grabbed Tien, pulling him closer, and he leaned over to kiss at her shoulder. She nipped lightly at Goku's ear, "I love you, husband." She pulled back and smiled, "I want you, both of you, at the same time."

Tien felt his length twitch at her words, his breath starting to shake as he asked, "You mean, like before? On the first night we were with Goku?"

She shook her head. "I want you inside me, together. Nothing between any of us." She reached for him and stroked his length slowly until it firmed in her hand. Carefully, Sabriena crawled into his lap and turned her back to him before she lowered herself onto it, a soft moan escaping her lips as she sat in his lap.

Tien groaned and shivered as he felt Sabriena's tight, wet heat slide over him. He couldn't stop himself from thrusting into her. She'd been gone for what felt like ages and now finally their bodies were joined again. It was more than physical pleasure; it soothed him all the way down to his soul and for the first time since they'd arrived home, he felt truly AT home. "I love you, Sabriena," he whispered in her ear.

A thrill ran up her spine. "I love you too, Tien," she answered and reached for Goku, wrapping her warm hand around his hardening length. She stroked him for a minute before she leaned over and captured him in her mouth, sucking him as hard as she could. She swirled her tongue over the head, then pulled back with a satisfying smack of her lips. "Come on, baby," she said, pulling him closer as she and Tien moved to stand on their knees, "I want you inside me, too."

Goku bit his lip. It felt right to have her hand around him, to be with them. He nodded and moved closer, taking his length in hand and brushed the head against her folds and Tien, who was already fit tightly inside of her. "Oh gods," he gasped out, "there... there's no way. I'll hurt you."

"No, you won't," she answered back breathlessly.

He reached for Tien, wanting him, needing him. Tien, his strong, stable place that always knew the right thing to do, who comforted him when he felt lost or confused. And Sabriena, the one who held them together, who didn't judge or snap at him, who embraced his silliness and delighted in just being with him. This was more than love, it reached down into the depth of his being and filled him with a sense of belonging and acceptance. Could any physical act express such an emotion? He didn't know, but he had to try. He had to join with them, right then, right there, reinforcing their love, the love that was equal between all three of them.

Goku swallowed as he tried again. His hands were shaking just slightly as he looked up at Tien and Sabriena, their warm comforting looks telling him he had nothing to be nervous about. Shifting to his knees he leaned over and kissed Tien, sliding his hands up over his rounded shoulders, squeezing tightly at the muscles there. He pulled back and kissed Sabriena's neck, sliding his hands up and down her soft curves, cupping her breasts in his hands, carefully rolling the hardening nipples between his fingers in each hand.

Sabriena ran her fingers through his hair. Gods, he'd missed that while she was away. Her fingers trailed down the back of his neck, over his shoulder. He trailed his mouth down over the firm swell of her breast, sliding his tongue over her nipple as she gasped.

"Oh, Goku," she whispered lovingly.

He pulled the hardened flesh into his mouth, closing his lips over it, twirling his tongue around it. Tien's strong hand gripped comfortingly at his bicep and he slid his arm around Tien's waist, pulling them both closer to him. He kissed his way across her chest, drinking in the scent of her body before capturing the other nipple in his mouth. She was starting to breathe heavier, lightly rocking her hips back against Tien. "Goku, I love you," she whispered slowly.

Goku ran his hand down Sabriena's stomach, feeling her tremble beneath his fingers. Slowly, ever so slowly, he trailed his fingers down between her parted legs, groaning as he felt the warmth of her body. She was already slick on his fingertips as he gently flicked them over her. A soft cry of pleasure escaped her beautiful mouth and Goku raised his head to capture her lips again. His tongue danced against hers as he slid two of his fingers into her, feeling Tien's strong length there. He smiled against the kiss as her body clutched at his hand. Tien's hand was on the back of Goku's neck and he broke the kiss with Sabriena, allowing his husband to capture his lips. He withdrew his hand from Sabriena and reached under her to grasp the base of Tien's hard length, his stroke slick from the wetness of her body. Tien moaned into the kiss and pressed his lips harder against Goku's. Goku broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against Tien's cheekbone, his mouth near Sabriena's ear. "Let me make love to you," he whispered to both of them.

Sabriena nodded, her mouth hanging slightly open as she breathed and Tien breathed, "Yesss." Goku wrapped his arms around Sabriena's waist and hauled her up against him, the tip of him pressing into her.

"Please, Goku," she whispered to him.

Tien firmly pulled her down over him again, her wet warmth comforting, soothing, pulling at his heart. He beckoned Goku forward until his chest was pressed against Sabriena's. He reached for Goku and wrapped his fingers around his hard shaft, making him hiss. Tien slowly guided Goku forward, pressing him against his own shaft, wanting his husband to join him inside their wife's body. He wanted to feel Goku against him, inside her, with nothing, not even her body, between them. He knew Sabriena would let them know if they went too far.

She was squirming in pleasure at the feel of Goku pressing against the opening to her body, the one Tien had already filled. She was in absolute bliss, her mouth hanging open, her head tilting back and resting on Tien's shoulder, her arms wrapped around Goku's neck. She felt impossibly stretched open. Her body clenched around them both as Goku slid in another inch. "So good!" she gasped out, crying her pleasure as tears prickled at her eyes, "More..."

Goku dared to press into her a bit more as Tien gently thrusting in and out of her, rubbing himself against Goku as he did so.

Tien shivered. This was, without a doubt, the most intimate moment he'd ever shared with the two of them.

Sabriena leaned hard back against him. "Don't hold back on me, baby," she begged Goku. "Not now. I want you, all of you... both of you."

Goku shuddered as he thrust into her again, hearing her words. She was so willing, so intent on joining their bodies together as one in the best way she knew how. Goku's eyes met Tien's. "Let's give her what she wants, Tien," he said, "Give our wife what she wants."

Tien's eyes lit up at Goku's words a smile coming to his face as he remembered the same words he had spoken to Goku that fateful night not long ago, he nodded and leaned forward over Sabriena's shoulder meeting Goku's lips in a fierce kiss, holding onto their wife's hips.

Goku pushed himself in to the hilt as stars popped before his eyes. He leaned his head back and roared in pleasure. She was so tight, so full...

They stretched her to the brink, tears forming at the edges of her eyes as she lowered herself farther over them until they were both deeply embedded in her wet heat. "Oh my god," she gasped.

"Baby, we're hurting you," Tien said in a concerned voice.

"No," she said shaking her head and leaned her forehead against Goku's chest. "I want you... both of you... please, husbands... make love to me... together." Sabriena grabbed at her own hair and screamed her pleasure as they both experimentally thrust into her.

Goku shuddered, holding tightly onto both of them. His brain was flat-lining from the heat, the intimacy. Gods, the feeling of being so close to Tien's cock was almost enough to make him come, but he held back, wanting to make it last. Sabriena had stolen their breath pressing them so tightly together and sheathing them in the same hilt. His mind was lost to the pleasure as he experimented, thrusting into her.

A growl rumbled low in Tien's throat as he felt Sabriena's wet body envelope him. Goku's hard length inside her made her impossibly tight. He pressed his hips forward, drinking in every tiny sensation. Sabriena's juices flowed over him, lubricating him against Goku and he began to thrust into Sabriena. He could feel his cock running up and down Goku's, the very idea made him harder.

Sabriena kept crying out incoherent words as they penetrated her body. She felt like she was being split in two, ripped apart in delicious agony and she LOVED it. "More," she managed to squeak out.

Goku's eyes rolled into the back of his head at such exquisite ecstasy. Tien's firm cock, Sabriena's tight body; it was almost enough to make a man go insane. It was perfect, really it was the more Goku thought about it. The three of them just fit together like nothing else in the entire world. He knew in that instant that he had always been destined to marry these two wonderful people.

Sabriena's body adjusted to the combined thickness of her husbands inside her and found herself able to breathe again. Her eyes were already rolling back inside her head as they thrust into her, stretching her, filling her up like nothing ever had before. They were sliding into her at different paces, Goku's quicker and needful, Tien's slow and deliberate. Her brain couldn't even register the sensations of the two of them inside her. It was sinful, exquisite. She clutched at her own breasts, a motion that did not go unnoticed by Goku and he captured one in his mouth as he drove into her, filled her to the point of overflowing. She'd never felt so stretched.

Goku reached out, taking one of Tien's hands from Sabriena's waist, threading their fingers together tightly as his thrusts became more frantic. Their bodies were slicked with sweat, the room full of their music, the baritone of Tien, the tenor of Goku and Sabriena the sweetest of all sopranos. It was harmony, a connection Goku had never felt before and wanted to feel again for the rest of his life. Never again would he be complete without these two, without his wife, without his husband. The very thought made his heart leap in his chest, and he kissed his way up Sabriena's chest, latching onto her neck, suckling at the sweet skin there. He could feel his release fast approaching and he couldn't hold it off much longer. He wanted it to last as long as he could, but he also could feel deep down something was telling him he would have all the time he needed with these two. Time would slow when they were together like this.

"You both... feel... amazing," Sabriena panted, a sheen of sweat breaking out over her body. She tilted her head back, reaching up and grabbing Tien's neck to pull him into a deep kiss. "How's it feel, baby?" she whispered to him.

"Incredible," he grunted, thrusting into her again. He was exhausted, but he felt he could do this all night. All three of their bodies joined at one point; it was more than he was able to wrap his mind around in that moment.

Sabriena leaned forward and kissed Goku passionately, posing the same question to him, "How's it feel, love?"

Goku sobbed out, "You both are amazing! " A hot blush spread over his cheeks as he thrust in faster and faster. He groaned, "Ooooooh Sabriena... Tien… I'm not going to last much longer. Gods... Tien you are so hot… so hard… Sabriena...you're so wet... so tight… connecting us…" He reached out, her hand in one of his, Tien's in the other. Connected. Married. Mated. Until the end of eternity. Goku's eyes slid open as he reached the edge of that peak. Panting, he forced himself to look up, his eyes immediately meeting Tien's who was quick to claim another heated kiss from him before nuzzling into Sabriena's hair.

She turned and kissed the both of them, her voice high pitched and needy, "Come with me, husbands..." She keened as Tien drove deeply into her body, reaching around to the front of her, taking with him Goku's hand and together they both felt themselves through her, straining for release.

She groaned loudly at the sensation, she was teetering on the edge, pleading, begging for them as she wrapped an arm around both of them.

Goku finally nodded, his voice rough and thick with pleasure, "Come. Now. Hnnnnn!" The strangled gasp that came from his throat mimicked Tien's forceful growl.

Tien began to thrust faster into her as well, the heat from her body driving him insane, the hardness of Goku's cock rubbing against his own. And then... oh holy shit... Sabriena began to scream out, her body clenching tighter around them as the most intense orgasm ripped through her body. She was like a vise upon them, squeezing them together, milking them. Tien couldn't stand it. He screamed out as his cock swelled and pumped that white hot liquid into her, his whole body in tremors as he came.

Goku and Sabriena's eyes rolled back in their heads as the hardened lengths in her body swelled and released their hot essence within her body, the extra lubrication drawing out their orgasms as it seemed Sabriena's body was a vice upon them both. Goku's mind melted. Tien's cock hot and as hard as steel against him, Sabriena's hot body clamping down on them as she screamed her pleasure. Oh gods, this was bliss. When the Saiyan felt Tien's cock swell next to his own he couldn't contain himself. He threw his head back and shouted out his own release in blissful completion.

Goku ran his hands over them, trembling as he came down from the intense orgasm. He leaned his head on Sabriena's shoulder, marveling at the bulge in her lower stomach where he and Tien were still joined inside of her. He lifted his head, kissing at her shoulder, looking over at Tien, smiling, "Oh wow..." It left them shuddering together, a pile of limbs, aching in the best of all ways. Goku panted and kissed Sabriena's cheek. "You did amazing," he breathed.

What a day it had been. They had been up for ages it seemed. Sabriena had been rescued just that morning and now here they were. Married and joined so intimately. Married. The word rang in his head; already it was so different from anything else. He turned his head and kissed at Sabriena's neck, leaning forward and reaching up and drawing Tien's head down for a tender kiss, his eyelids drooping with exhaustion.

"So tired," Tien groaned. He hated to do it, but he slowly withdrew from Sabriena's body, shivering all over as he felt the cool air wash over him. He flopped down on his side, sighing as he sank into the soft bed. He reached a weary arm out towards Sabriena and Goku. "Lay down with me," he said in a sleepy voice.

Sabriena planted a quick kiss on Goku's lips and moved off of him to lay with her back against Tien's chest. She gave a small groan as her body ached in the most delicious way possible. That was nothing short of mind-blowing.

"You too," Tien said and smiled when Goku laid down, facing Sabriena. She slid an arm around Goku, pulling him close, and nuzzled against his chest. Tien grabbed the blankets and pulled them up, covering all three of them, before he laid his head down and immediately fell asleep.

Sabriena gave a tired giggle, "Are you sure you can put up with his snoring?"

Goku smiled at her through lidded eyes, tired, but happy. For the first time in a long while he belonged. He could feel it in his bones. He belonged with them. He only scooted closer and slipped a leg between hers, curling around her form and stretched his arm over her to lay on Tien's chest that moved up and down calmly as he slept deeply. "I don't mind. It lets me know he's still here." He looked down at her brilliant warm eyes, soft golden hair, "How did I get so lucky?" He leaned closer and rubbed his nose against hers, looking into her eyes. "I'm glad you are back safe... wife."

A small smile pulled at her lips. "I'm the lucky one," she whispered, "husband." She giggled again and gave him a soft kiss before she snuggled into the pillows and closed her eyes, whispering, "Goodnight, Goku."

"Goodnight, Sabriena."


	32. Marked

Sabriena was the first to wake the next morning. She woke with a start, thinking she was still in that salt mine, but sank back with a sigh of relief when she realized Tien and Goku were in bed with her. She quietly got out of bed and walked to the wardrobe to pull on some clothes. It wasn't until after she was dressed and she was brushing her hair that something about her reflection caught her eye. In the crook of her neck, on the right side, was a mark. About the size of a US half-dollar, it looked like a tattoo of a triquetra. The lines were in a bold black and they were raised as Sabriena ran her fingertips over them. Touching it sent a delicious thrill down her spine. What did this mean? She crept back over to the bed and peered at Tien and Goku. Sure enough, they both had the same marks on them. She rubbed at the mark, trying to make sense of it, when the only logical explanation came to her. It had to have been the Fates. They must have blessed their marriage! Sabriena looked at the bed and jumped when she saw Goku watching her. "Oh! I thought you were asleep!" she laughed, a hand over her heart. "You startled me."

Goku was looking at her intently, disbelief on his face. He looked at her mark, at Tien's. Tien was still sleeping. He moved to get out of bed, looking at Sabriena's mark with interest; his heart was pounding, he knew, deep down, he knew what they were and he shuddered. He felt free. He didn't know how to put it into words. "These are mating marks, but they are on the opposite shoulder they normally go on," he breathed in disbelief. He glanced at the mirror and froze, lifting his hand up to the mark Chichi had left on him, long ago. It was gone, leaving behind nothing but clean, whole, unblemished skin. Sheer happiness soared in his heart and he smiled widely and looked down at Sabriena, picking her up off her feet and twirling her around. "Look! It's gone! It's completely gone!" He set her down on the ground and looked at her mark again. "Mine," he said swallowing hard, "you are mine, Tien is mine, and I am yours. I am his. Mates." He shivered and couldn't wait another moment, he leaned down, biting lightly onto her mark, tracing his tongue over the raises edges; the sheer sensation of his mate was incredible.

Sabriena gasped at the feel of Goku's mouth on the mark on her neck. "Oh, WOW!" she cried as waves of pleasure washed over her. "Now I understand." She bit back at him, sucking at the mark on his neck, wondering what would happen if she played with the scar on his back at the same time. He'd probably pass out, she reasoned. She'd have to try it sometime when he wasn't standing. This was... oh... she couldn't describe it. She bit a little harder, making sure not to break the skin.

He groaned against her, scraping his sharp canines against her flesh, he nibbled at it, panting hard. Oh by the gods, how he had missed this. To please his mate and in return also be pleased. He lifted Sabriena off the floor, wrapping her legs around his waist, giving him better access to her throat, sucking the mark for all he was worth, grinding his aching hardness against her. He shivered and looked over at the bed. "Mmm, should we wake him up for some more fun?" he grinned and walked over, hovering over their sleeping husband to the other side. He set Sabriena down before he crawled over to Tien's mark and he closed his eyes as he leaned down and tasted it, suckling it, another new mate.

Tien's eyes flew wide and he gasped loudly, feeling the wet warmth from Goku's mouth on his neck. But this was different. It was like jolts of electricity were shooting through his body, waking him up, making him ache in an amazing way. He pulled Goku down on his chest, panting as he continued to suck at his neck. "Goku... Sabriena... what's going on?"

Sabriena tipped her head to the side, showing her mark. "Mating marks. From the Fates."

Tien couldn't hide the surprise or the happiness on his face. Blessed. They had been blessed again. "What do I..."

Sabriena pointed at the mark on Goku's neck. "Suck."

Tien cautiously lowered his face to the mark on Goku's neck and wrapped his lips around it, sucking it gently, sliding his arms around Goku's back to hold him tighter against his chest.

Goku whimpered and gasped as Tiens mouth closed around on his mark. He was losing himself, instincts long forgotten coming to the surface as he went on, nipping at the hot flesh beneath him, his own flesh being claimed. He pulled back, panting, a smile on his face. He offered his hand over to Sabriena, pulling her close and, not bothering with her shirt, undid her jeans and slipped them down, followed by her lacy underwear. He lifted her up and held her just above the tip of Tien's leaking erection, but facing him. He carefully lowered her down, his greedy eyes drinking in the sight as her body swallowed Tien whole. When she was fully seated on Tien he leaned forward and suckled at her mark a moment before pushing her to lay back against Tien and held her hair aside for Tien to taste their wife's neck. Satisfied with them, he turned back to the sight before him, stroking Sabriena's clit a moment before he went down further and teased the tight ring of muscle of Tien's ass. He groaned and scooted closer, his nose almost touching Sabriena's belly as he rubbed his dripping cock against Tien's entrance, slicking him up before he carefully, slowly pushed himself into the hot body, crying out as he did.

Tien moaned low in this throat as Goku slid into him, stretching him. Sabriena's wet heat held him so tightly. He cupped her breasts, teasing her already hard nipples, sucking at the mark on her neck. She reached over her shoulder and pinched at his, sending another wave of pleasure shooting through his body. Oh, these things were fun. He liked his mark already. He bucked up into Sabriena's tight body, gasping and groaning as Goku began to thrust into him.

With her free hand, Sabriena reached for Goku's shoulder, finally finding his mark, and rubbed her thumb against it as she ground down on Tien, crying out in pleasure at the same time.

Goku gasped out loud as Sabriena's hand pinched and worked his mating mark over and over. His eyes rolled into the back of his head. Tien's hot body clamped down on him and he could feel the pleasure from his mates' pleasures. Oh by the gods, he hadn't the strength to last very long through this. He leaned forward, kissing at Sabriena's shoulder next to Tien's mouth, suckling with them both as he began to pound into the tight hot vice that was Tien. His eyes flashed teal a moment before he gave a cry and powered up, his cock swelling deep within his mate's body, his hair standing on end, shining brightly.

Tien cried out as he felt Goku swell within him, stretching him further, hitting his prostate. His back arched and he thrust harder into Sabriena, impaling himself more and more onto Goku's cock.

Sabriena latched onto Goku's mark, biting and sucking at it, and slipped her hand around his waist to press at the scar on his back. His weight over her pinned her back against Tien, trapping her between their bodies. She was in heaven with their muscles pressing against her, the smell of both of them. Her body began to tense, the orgasm washing over her. "I'm gonna come!" she gasped and bit at Goku's mark a little harder, still pressing her fingers against his back.

Goku's eyes went wide as Sabriena not only biting and sucking his mark with that incredible hot mouth, but then she pressed up against his tail scar and he came with a shout, his eyes flashing white as he bucked into Tien, pounding out his orgasm as he filled his mate with his seed. Tears gathered at the corner of his eyes, the pleasure was so good. He found himself coming down all too soon, feeling Tien's rock hard body clenching at his length, drinking every last drop. "Come for me," he commanded gently, "Come. Fill her, Tien."

Tien didn't need to be told. Feeling Goku slam into his body at such a rapid pace, that hot liquid filling him, warming his insides easily sent him over the edge. He felt his own length swell and spill into Sabriena's body as he gave a loud groan of pleasure.

Sabriena's body clenched around him, shaking as she rode out the last of her climax. She finally released her hold on Goku's neck, her fingertips merely resting on his scar. "Oh holy shit, " she breathed. "Wow."

Goku let out a sigh of contentment and carefully slipped from Tien's body, rolling to the side and collapsing onto the bed. He blinked up at the ceiling. His new mark felt so alive now. There was something about mating when you made the mark that sealed the bond between them. Vegeta hadn't gone into detail when he asked, but his old mark had felt dead for the longest time. A once beautiful mark that had withered and died long ago was now replaced with this vibrant one. He was about to burst from the excitement in his heart. He sat up and kissed Sabriena and then Tien. "You two, this means so much to me. Thank you. I don't know how or why, but thank you." He smiled and reached out to gently rubbed at Sabriena's mark, still marveling at it, and then back to Tien's. He curled up next to Tien, laying his head on his chest, looking at the mark, drinking in every detail.

Sabriena blinked at Goku. "What do you mean you don't know how or why?" She let Tien slip from her body and moved to sit between them, a smile pulling at her lips. "The Fates blessed our marriage, Goku. Just like when Tien and I married; we woke up with our rings. Now, they blessed our marriage to you by putting the mating marks on all of us." She leaned forward, running her fingers through his hair. "If the Fates have blessed us, there's no one in the whole world who can tell us we're wrong."

Goku chuckled and looked over at her, pulling her to him while draping his legs over Tien's. "Guess I shouldn't be surprised. It's just, I thought..." He shook his head, not even wanting to taint this place with her name for a long time, "I thought I was going to be trapped with a dead mark on my neck until I died and that even after I was married to you a part of me was still owned." He nuzzled into her hair and sought out Tien's hand with his own and gave it a firm squeeze. "Thank you for letting me part of this, your family. My family."

"She never owned you, Goku," Tien said firmly, squeezing his husband's hand. He lifted it, kissing his knuckles, brushing his lips over them.

"I'm just glad that ugly thing is gone," Sabriena said, "she didn't deserve to mark you. It was as ugly as she is - inside and out. But that doesn't matter now. You're ours. And we are yours." Sabriena twisted a bit to look at Goku, wiping a tear from his eye with her thumb. "I promise to be a good wife to you. You can train as much as you want. And I'll always have a hot meal ready for you. And you will ALWAYS sleep in bed with us. And we will make love to you whenever you want, however you want. I love you, Goku, and I don't ever want you to regret this."

"Never." Goku crushed her to his chest, a smile on his face. He felt warm and safe; he believed her words, every bit of it. He remembered those nights chichi "forgot" to cook dinner portions for him and he ended up going out to catch fish for himself on cold nights and it still would never seem to be enough to eat. He knew Sabriena would never do that to him. His stomach grumbled at the memory and he laughed and pulled back from her, looking sheepish. "Sorry about that. It's been a while since my appetite came back. Last night doesn't count." He shifted in bed and laid his head more squarely on Tien's chest, tucking Sabriena between the two of them as he tugged the covers up over them and yawned widely.

"I guess I should get up and make you guys some breakfast," Sabriena smiled as she cuddled up with her husbands. She remembered the last time she'd gone out to gather the eggs for breakfast. Dog had taken off into the trees, barking his head off. She'd been ambushed. Dog was hurt. "Oh my god! Dog's still out there! He was hurt!" she cried, sitting up in bed.

Tien grabbed her and pulled her back down. "Dog's fine. He's at Capsule Corp," he assured her. He sighed, "I guess we should go by there today. They don't know we're home or that Sabriena's safe."

Goku pouted, "Oh yeah. Hehehe! We did just kind of come here first didn't we?" He groaned and snuggled deeper under the covers, into the warm bodies next him. He peered out, a questioning look on his face. "Not fair that we have to go out on our honeymoon." He thought about it for a moment. "Ah, you guys want to do someone thing official for that?"

Sabriena gasped, her eyes lighting up. "You guys wanna go on a honeymoon?!"

Tien groaned, "We just got home."

She turned and slapped at his chest, "But that wasn't any fun! I wanna go somewhere fun! With just the two of you! Pleeeeeeeeease?!"

Tien groaned again and covered his eyes with his hand. "Way to go, Goku, putting ideas in her head."

"Hush!" she scolded him. She turned back to Goku, pouting her bottom lip, looking at him with wide eyes. "Goku, you wanna go on a nice honeymoon, don't you? Somewhere warm with a beach? White sand, blue water, me in nothing but a bikini for two whole weeks."

Goku laughed at her and cupped her cheek. "Awww you're going to be wearing clothes on our honeymoon?" He grinned at her and thought about a warm beach, the sun on his back, Sabriena rubbing lotion into his muscles and he rubbing lotion into Tien. He gave a delicious shudder at that, his mind throwing himself into the gutter. "How could I say no? Pick out a location you like and I'll take us there." He sighed and looked back up at the ceiling, "Might do us some good to get away for a while." He looked over at Tien and gave him a big eyed look, "Please can we go Tien?! Sabriena in a bikini!" Goku paused and looked at Tien, his well sculpted chest; he imagined what he would look like laying on the beach, his skin golden from the sunlight, enjoying cooking at sunset. "Mmm" he purred, "You in swim trunks."

Tien dared to peek out from under his hand, Sabriena and Goku both giving him puppy-dog-looks. "That won't work on me," he warned.

Sabriena's bottom lip trembled, "Pleeeeeeeeeeease?"

Tien sighed and let his hand drop to the bed. Actually, it did sound nice. No chores, just a warm beach and his mates. "Oh, all right," he agreed, a smile pulling at his lips. "We can go."

Sabriena squealed and threw her arms around his neck, planting kisses all over his face. "Okay, I'll make us some breakfast, we'll go let everyone know that we're okay, and then we can pack and go on a real honeymoon!" She jumped out of bed, grabbing her jeans and pulling them back on. She was still squealing as she bounced out of the cabin, grabbing up her basket as she went.

Tien laughed at her and looked over at Goku. "I blame you for this," he teased.

Goku just shrugged and threw an arm over Tien's chest, looking at him with a giddy expression. "I've never been on a honeymoon before. Should be fun!" he grinned as he got distracted, a lock of his hair had fallen forward and was teasingly brushing up against Tien's nipple. He groaned, "Plus it might be good to get this out of my system. It's not even the full moon and I think I could stay in bed with you two all day and night."

Tien chuckled and wrapped an arm around Goku's shoulders, planting a kiss on the top of his head. "We are never going to accomplish anything ever again. No more chores. No more training. All we're going to do is spend every waking moment in bed." He rubbed at Goku's back, smiling at the feel of the warm, strong muscles in his hand. "I'm so glad you came to us that night," he said softly. "I just wish it had been sooner."

Goku nodded, "Me too, but that's how it went." He sighed happily, thinking of all kinds of things he wanted to do to Sabriena, to Tien, and to both of them at once. He shivered in delight, wondering when he could bring these ideas up on the honeymoon and if they would let him do all he wanted. And of course, he would do whatever they wanted. He would not be able to deny them anything at all. He briefly wondered if Tien would protest if he just flipped him over and slid back into his hot body, pressing him into the mattress and just go slow and deep while Sabriena cooked breakfast. The soft sheets, rubbing against Tien's length, his nipples and Goku never speeding up as he leaned down to suck his mark. He shivered again.

"You cold?" Tien asked as Goku shivered against him. He rubbed harshly at Goku's shoulder for a moment, trying to warm him, until he felt Goku's hard length pressing against his thigh. "Ohhh," Tien chuckled. With his free hand, he wrapped his fingers around Goku's shaft and began to stroke him gently. "I guess you can't wait for the honeymoon, huh?" His own length twitched, wondering what Goku could have been thinking of to get him so turned on again.

Sabriena came back inside, her basket full, and set to work on fireplace.

Tien leaned up a bit, his hand still pleasuring Goku, "You care to join us?"

She blinked and looked over at them. She smiled, "No, I need to get breakfast going. You two go ahead. Although, I might have to watch." She winked at him and turned back to the fireplace.

"That okay with you, Goku?" Tien asked, gripping Goku's cock a little harder as he stroked.

Goku couldn't stop the moan that escaped his lips and he nodded. A blush bloomed across his face and he reached for Tien's girth again, curling his hand around the hot shaft. He looked back at Tien. "Can... can I take you again? Please?" I'll be gentle," he asked. He smiled and rubbed at Tien's lower belly, just above his cock. "I want to take you while you are on your front... slow... hard..." He glanced nervously over at Sabriena, wondering if he was overstepping a boundary.

Tien gasped at the feel of Goku's hand on him and bucked his hips up into Goku's grip. "Yes, please," he breathed. He stroked Goku a couple more times before he rolled to lay on his stomach, shivering with anticipation. He turned his head to look at Sabriena who had started prepping the food.

She smiled at him before she caught Goku's eye. She could see a bit of nervousness in his expression as he looked at her. She gave him a big wink and returned to her cooking.

Goku licked his lips and stared at the feast before him, just for a moment, before he lowered himself down between Tien's legs. Cupping a cheek in each hand, he parted him carefully; he was still leaking from their earlier bout and Goku leaned down, swiping his tongue over the salty fluid before he pulled back and settled over his husband. He held him apart with one hand while he stroked himself with the other, watching with an almost childlike innocence as he rubbed the head against Tien's opening. He did that for a moment or so before Tien growled at him and started trying to buck backwards to take him. Goku chuckled and held still, watching as he pressed forward, his broad head pushing against Tien until he slid inside. He groaned at the immediate heat that engulfed him. Oh, that would never get old. He pushed and pushed until his chest was flush against Tien's back and their cheeks were side by side. He kissed at him, "You feel amazing," he gasped.

"You're a tease," Tien growled and bucked back against Goku, clenching down on the hard length inside him. Goku had him pressed against the mattress, pinning him there, not giving him much room to move. "Please Goku... nnnnn... I... ohhhh..." Goku was holding him in place, not moving yet, kissing his cheek, the corner of his mouth. This was delicious torment. "I want you..."

Sabriena looked up from her cooking, a thrill shooting down her spine at the sight of her husbands joined like that. She shifted her weight, feeling that lust burning inside her once more. Oh, she would make them pay for this one. She imagined herself fucking Goku, making Tien watch. And then having her way with Tien while Goku watched. This was going to be a fun game indeed.

Tien tensed and relaxed his muscles around Goku over and over, the only movement he could really make in that position. "Please!" he begged.

Goku didn't move from his position, turning his head only so he could latch onto Tien's mark on his neck, giving a long, slow, suck as he pushed forward with his hips, groaning as he did. Gods,how was Tien this tight? It was delicious. He pulled back slightly, shallowly before pressing forward again, pushing Tien into the bed, imagining his cock just aching for the friction of the bed sheets against him; anything at this point. He grinned against the skin beneath him. "You are soooo good, Tien. I think on the honeymoon, you should take me like this. Mmmm or Sabriena. She's watching you right now." He pulled out again, further this time, but still slowly pushed back in.

Tien gripped the pillow, digging his fingers into it, groaning as Goku slowly slid in and out of his body. He felt stretched, filled, his hard length aching to be touched. He could feel it dripping onto the bedsheets, a cooling wet spot against his body. But no matter how much he tried to squirm or buck up against Goku, he just didn't have enough room to move. He couldn't get any friction against himself. This was torture. "Goku... I'm so hard... so hard for you..." He clenched down harder, squeezing Goku's cock as hard as he could.

Goku picked up on the desperation in his husband's voice and knew he had pushed him to his limits. The smell of breakfast was like a perfume in the air and the Saiyan finally decided to give mercy. He withdrew from Tien completely, his cock, red and glistening. He tugged on Tien's hips and legs until he was on his knees, chest and arms flat against the bed. Goku leaned forward and reached around front to grasp Tien's rock hard length in his hand. He leaned forward, his own cock rubbing against Tien's ass. He licked at the shell of his ear, his voice barely a whisper. He felt giddy and mischievous. "Scream for it," he said before he slammed home into him, setting a furious pace, stroking Tien's weeping length in time with his brutal thrusts.

Tien roared out as Goku finally gave his body the attention he craved. He rocked his hips back onto Goku's cock, spreading his knees a bit more, trying to take him deeper and deeper within his body. Goku's grip on him felt amazing, stroking him, his grip slick from Tien's essence that had leaked out. Tien yelled out, his face screwed up against the pillow, "Oh GOKU! MORE! Y-YES! Oh gods, FUCK ME!" He bit his lip, a blush spreading across his face at the curse word that had slipped past his lips.

Sabriena dropped her spoon and spun around, her eyes wide at the word her husband shouted.

Goku's eyes widened and a smirk appeared on his lips. He had never heard Tien utter THAT in his entire life. "Language," he panted, curling his fingers around him tighter. Using one hand, he pushed Tien back down and angled his hips until he had Tien begging for it and he knew he was hitting his prostate. Goku moved one of his feet up, resting on the bed for better, deeper control and he pounded Tien, flesh slapping against flesh. His hand was a blur over Tien's cock as he stroked him. "Come with me! TIEN!" he screamed out as he went over the edge, spilling inside Tien for the second time that day, white hot splurts of his cum filling his husband.

Tien buried his face in the pillow and screamed in sheer pleasure. Goku's cock slammed into him with such force and speed; he'd never felt anything like it in his life. His body tensed as he came in Goku's hand, pouring out onto the bed, the feel of the Saiyan's burning hot essence shooting deep into him again drove him crazy. Tien panted, struggling for breath as Goku squeezed the last drops of cum from his cock. He smeared his face against the pillow, wiping away the few tears of pleasure that had slid from his eyes. That was amazing. He collapsed against the bed, uncaring about the wet mess under him. "Wow, Goku," he panted.

Goku panted against him, withdrawing his hand from Tien's spent cock and let himself slip from Tien's body. He brought the hand covered in Tien's essence to his face, where he greedily lapped it up. He sighed happily and sat down cross-legged on the bed, looking out over the cabin, smiling at Sabriena and giving her a wave. "Did you enjoy the show!?" he asked, almost too eagerly, absent mindedly reaching out and rubbing Tien's back. He wasn't entirely sure what had gotten into him. It had to be the mating marks. Newly mated Saiyans usually did sequester themselves away with each other. It was what he felt like doing, deep down in his bones. He had never felt this way about anyone, not even Chichi, and certainly never for another man, but if the Fates blessed this, then who was he to doubt that this was the way it was supposed to happen? He was going to have to go see Grandma Athrusia soon and thank her.

Sabriena's knees were weak and she sat down in her chair. "You actually made him drop the F-bomb," she laughed. "Even I can't do that!" She shot Goku a suspicious look, "You gonna give me a run for my money, huh? I'm taking this as a challenge, now."

Tien looked as if he was about to go back to sleep, his body completely limp, one arm hanging over the edge of the bed.

"Tien, you better get up and eat some breakfast. You're gonna need the energy. Goku, you too," she said, indicating the mountains of pancakes, bacon, and eggs along with steaming cups of fresh coffee. "Oh and Goku, don't think you're going to get away with what you just did. Because sometime soon, I'm gonna make you sit back and watch," she said with a wink.

Goku grinned as he moved off the bed, going over the dresser and pulling out a pair of his orange pants, tossing a pair of green ones over Tien's head. He tied the belt around his waist and turned to Sabriena, scooping her up in his arms and planted a kiss on her jaw. "Mmm. That sounds like fun." He nuzzled her as he sat down and grinned against her, looking up at her with his big eyes. "I'm sorry. You want me to take care of you? I think we might have a few before he gets up." He looked back over at the table, "Mmm. You could be my appetizer?" He hugged her close. He really, really didn't know what had gotten in to him. Breakfast usually meant scarfing down food before it was taken away in his last relationship. And now, Sabriena's food was too good to waste.

Sabriena threw her head back and laughed, "Nobody likes cold pancakes." She stuck her finger in the maple syrup and licked it clean before she leaned over and kissed Goku, sliding her tongue against his, pressing her slightly sticky lips against his for a long minute. She pulled back and smiled. "Eat your breakfast and I can be your dessert," she said seductively. She glanced over her shoulder at Tien, who was still lying face-down on the bed, the pants that Goku had thrown at him over his head. "Tien! Get up!" she called.

He waved lazily at her, still unmoving.

"I think you broke him," she giggled to Goku. She slithered out of Goku's grasp and strode across the cabin to the bed and slapped Tien on his ass. "Get up, you bum," she teased.

He jerked at the sharp sting of her hand and pulled the pants from his head, looking up at her out of the corner of his eye. "You're lucky I love you," came his muffled reply from the pillow.

"Come on, old man," she teased.

Tien got up with a growl and pulled his pants on. He winced as he sat down carefully in his chair and reached for his coffee; he downed it quickly and poured himself another cup. "I'm gonna need more of this if I'm keeping up with you two," he chuckled.

Goku hid his smile in his food. "Sorry about that." He blushed as he ate another pancake. "Ah, guess it's a good thing you guys know healing magick!" He sighed, "Feel free to tell me no. I know I can get a bit carried away. I just can't help myself around you two. You guys let me be who I am. I don't want to hurt you at all, so please, if you are uncomfortable with something or if you don't want to, don't worry about hurting my feelings. I'll understand."

"You're fine," Tien reassured him. "Really. It's a good kind of hurt."

Sabriena smiled as Goku and Tien finally tucked into their breakfast, eating ravenously. She finished her breakfast quickly and pushed her plate aside, finishing off her coffee as Goku reached for seconds. A devilish smirk pulled at her lips and she slipped under the table and positioned herself between Goku's knees. She slid her hands up the insides of his thighs and grinned as he jumped. She undid the sash around his waist and tugged his pants down just enough to reveal his length. Before he even had a chance to react, she quickly wrapped her lips around the broad head and gave it a long, hard suck.

Goku nearly jumped as she started sucking him and he banged his fist against the table as he swallowed hard, trying not to buck into her mouth. He blushed terribly as he looked over at Tien. "S-Sabriena!" He couldn't stop the moan that escaped out of his mouth as she twirled her tongue around the tip and he let his head fall to the table, a muffled, "What are you doing to me?" escaping. He paused in his woes to eat the last piece of bacon on his plate and he shuddered and moaned in ecstasy, "Oh my god. Do that... do that again... please."

Tien smirked. "Yeahhhh. How's it feel to be tortured?" he laughed and reached for another helping of pancakes.

Tortured? Sabriena couldn't stop the smile that pulled at her lips. She licked at Goku's cock, letting her tongue play along the length as she held him by the base of his shaft. She kissed at the tip before letting her lips ghost along his hard length, occasionally stopping to nip lightly at him with her teeth. She flicked her tongue up and down over the tip, pulling back just enough so that he couldn't suddenly thrust into her mouth.

Goku moaned out; she knew exactly where to touch, nibble, and lick to drive him absolutely insane. He bit his lip and finally leaned back enough to look down at the blonde feasting on his flesh. He moaned out loud, "I thought I was supposed to be helping you out now?" He closed his eyes when she gave him another long hard suck. He glanced over at the smug look on Tien's face and before he could speak he had to let a sharp exhale of air go as Sabriena reached up with her hand, giving him a good firm twist. "Ooooh , I didn't realize this was... c-common dinner table… pra - practice!"

Tien raised his coffee cup as if in a toast, "It is in this house." He smiled as he heard Sabriena's giggle issue from under the table. "This is simultaneously hilarious and sexy," Tien chuckled. He watched Goku's reactions with amusement, never looking down at what Sabriena was doing, leaving that to his imagination. He extended a long leg and prodded Sabriena's hip with his toe, "I'd better be next, girl."

"I'mma let Goku do it," came her answer.

Tien felt his face go hot and he hid behind his coffee cup again.

Sabriena nibbled her way up Goku's shaft and bit at the tip of it, smiling as a thick bead formed there. She lapped it up, wrapping her lips around the tip and began to suck him. She slowly, ever so slowly, took more and more of him into her mouth, pressing against his stiff length with her tongue until her nose was buried in the thick patch of dark hair between his hips. She let out a long exhale through her nose, just holding him in her throat for a moment, looking up at him with her big, hazel eyes. She loved the way he was panting, squirming slightly. She let out a loud moan and began to suck him, bobbing her head on his flesh, sucking as hard as she possibly could.

Goku couldn't stand it the way she looked at him, the trust in her eyes, the passion, the want. He moaned before looking up at Tien, a hot blush coming to his cheeks. Oh yes, yes he could help Tien out. "Please," he begged Sabriena, reaching down and touching her head, not pushing, not pulling, just there. "Sabriena," he cried out. His shaft throbbed in her mouth, he was aching and it hurt sooo, sooo good. "Sabriena, I'm close... Can I..." he blushed furiously, "Please can I come in your mouth? Please... please..."

Sabriena gave a nod and sucked harder, determined to draw out every delicious drop from his pulsing cock. She pressed her tongue harder against him, swallowing, moving her head faster. She was getting wet, thinking about him pleasuring her or watching him suck Tien off. So many options, so little time. And they hadn't even left for their honeymoon yet. She trailed her hand up the inside of his thigh again to cup the soft flesh beneath his shaft, curling her fingers around his balls, pulling them gently. She felt Goku tense, his cock swelling in her throat. She moaned again and sucked him for everything she was worth.

Goku threw his head back as he came, exploding down her throat as if he hadn't just come twice in the last hour. Oh by the gods, that was fucking fantastic. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as he came, spilling down her throat and sagging against the table in sheer pleasure. He shuddered as he felt her squeezing from his balls up, truly milking him dry. He reached down and threaded his fingers through her hair as she finished up. "Oh my god," he finally said, "That… that was amazing. It was perfect."

Sabriena swallowed down the delicious hot liquid, licking her lips as she crawled up between Goku's legs. She was feeling bold; she'd watched her husbands satisfy each other and now she'd satisfied Goku once again. She unbuttoned her jeans and tugged them down before she stepped out of them and pushed Goku's plate aside to sit on the table. She rested her toes on his knees, spreading her legs wide as she peeled off her shirt. Her wetness was glistened on the insides of her thighs, her lips. "I promised you dessert," she purred. She cocked an eyebrow at him and asked, "Care to return the favor?"

Goku couldn't stop the smile on his face as he leaned around her and waggled his eyebrows at Tien before he moved his chair closer, grasped her legs and moved them so they were resting over his shoulders. He leaned down, breathing her in. Oh by the gods, he could smell how turned on she was from watching Tien and himself had shared the bed without her. "Such a good girl you are." He leaned in and attached his lips around her clit, suckling her for a moment before he pulled back and began lapping up her essence that spilled on her inner thighs. He lifted his hands and used his thumbs to expose her to him before he went in, plunging his tongue deeply into her, drinking in her sweet nectar.

Sabriena gasped out and grabbed Goku's head, tangling her fingers in the silky black strands. "Oh, GODS, Goku," she gasped. Hit hot tongue swirled over her, making her body clench and ache. His tongue delved into her and she moaned, her breath catching in her throat. "More... oh yeah, baby... suck me... Oh, fuck... OH FU-UCK!" she cried.

Tien shook his head, but let it slide. Goku had the same effect on him.

Goku closed his eyes, purring as Sabriena threaded her fingers into his hair and he sighed happily. She smelled amazing, tasted amazing. He lifted his hand and slipped in two fingers into her amazing heat and wiggled them as he continued to drink from her. He moaned with her, using his other hand to pull her to him, holding her within the perfect range for him to tease her clit, holding it between his teeth as he flicked his tongue over it.

Sabriena cried out as her body began to shake. "Oh... that feels... so good..." she gasped. His fingers pressed deep within her and she clenched down on them, rocking her hips against his hand. "Goku... nnnn... I'm... I'm gonna... come..." she cried, her voice getting higher with every word and her whole body seized as the orgasm ripped through her, making her scream out as Goku continued to pleasure her body. She was panting, her chest heaving; she was too sensitive after her orgasm and he was still licking at her clit. "Okay... Okay, okay!" she giggled, pushing on Goku's forehead to break his contact with her body, trying to squirm away from him. "I'm good!"

Goku laughed as he sat back on his heels and licked his lips before he leaned up and caught her lips in a smothering kiss. "You sure you're good?" He sighed happily at her nod and sat back down. Peering over at Tien, he smiled, "How about you? You good or do you want a go?"

"Man, I think I still need a minute," Tien laughed and sat back in his chair, stretching. "Gotta save something for this honeymoon you two are dragging me on."

"Pshhhh, don't listen to him," Sabriena scoffed. "We didn't have to twist his arm too much."

Goku lifted Sabriena up off the table and cradled her in his arms, nuzzling into her breasts. He looked up at her with his wide eyes, "Touch my hair again?"

She sighed happily and ran her fingers through Goku's hair, lightly scratching at his scalp with her nails. She pulled his face back against her chest, subconsciously humming that same tune that Tien loved so much, the same one she'd hummed the first night they were together when she'd given them backrubs. She kissed his forehead and trailed her nails up the back of his neck, letting his long black spikes of hair slip through her fingers. She paused her humming only long enough to murmur, "I love you."

Goku purred appreciatively, "I love you, too. And you Tien." He was happy. He could get used to a lifetime of this. He stood up and carried Sabriena back to the bed, crawling under the covers with her to cuddle some more.

Tien half-groaned, half-chuckled. "You guys, we still have to go let everyone know we're okay," he reminded them.

"They can wait just a little longer," Sabriena answered. "Now get over here."

Tien stood and crawled into bed with them. "You might not ever get me back up," he warned. He stretched and snuggled up to them, hiking the blankets over his shoulder. He rested his eyes, scooting even closer. "This is nice. I love you both." He'd never felt so content, so safe, so relieved to be home with his wife and his husband. He swallowed the knot in his throat and squeezed them to him, a smile pulling at his lips. "All right, just for a little bit."


	33. On Separate Paths

"Yay! I get to play with Trunks today!" Goten cried as he jumped out of his mother's car and ran around the side of Capsule Corp to the backyard where he felt his friend's energy. He stopped and grinned brightly at all the adults there. "Hi everybody!"

Chichi rolled her eyes when she entered the yard. "What is this? A party?" she asked snarkily. She glanced around and a smug smile pulled at her lips when she realized Goku, Tien, and Sabriena weren't there. "I see Goku and his lovers aren't here. Well it's about time you all came to your senses and realized that they are not the sort of people you want to associate with."

Bulma was about to tear her hair out. She loved Goten to death, but Chichi? She thought she was going to strangle her, "Trunks, why don't you take Goten inside to play for a minute or two." She watched as they went running off, before she turned back to the dark haired woman, "Really Chichi, I know you aren't a fan of Goku any more, but you have to watch what you say around Goten. Goku is the father of your children, I don't understand how you can be so hateful towards him when he is out there trying to do the right thing for everyone." She felt her own husband's heated gaze as he barely gave Chichi a glance before he turned away.

They were all in the backyard, doing one thing or another. Early that morning, Vegeta had suddenly sensed Goku's energy all the way back at the cabin. Tien and Sabriena were with them. Then the news reports had started flooding the channels. Torture victims were coming forth, the salt mine had collapsed and a huge investigation was underway. Goku and Tien had saved a lot of people. Now, they just waited for Goku to come back and tell them all what had happened.

Jenny stood next to Piccolo as she held Alice. Paige had taken off after the boys. The little Namek had been hanging onto Vegeta's leg and swinging around, but as soon as she saw Goten she had chased after them as she yelled GOGO at the top of her lungs. Lindsey was next to Jenny with Gohan at her side, Phoenix was being held by Catie over at a picnic table as she sat next to Trunks. Leelee paced away at the ground while Seventeen napped in the shade.

Chichi crossed her arms and tipped her nose up. "Why should I? If he wasn't doing inappropriate things with another man, there wouldn't be anything to hide from my son." She lowered her voice, "To be perfectly honest, I wouldn't care if they never found her. Or if Goku never came back either! At least that way I wouldn't have to explain to my son what an abomination his father is." She gave an exaggerated shudder. "It's just disgusting what they do."

Bulma had to set her jaw as she clenched her hands into fists at her sides and she resisted the urge to slap her friend hard, "Chichi, I don't know what happened to you. No one should have to go through what they are going through. Your attitude here is not appreciated. Don't you dare call Goku an abomination. He's saved the world more times than I can count, he's died protecting Gohan, and now he's out there trying to save another life and all you care about is how you are going to explain it to Goten? Good gods, woman. Love isn't disgusting. I'm starting to think there isn't anything in this world that doesn't disgust you." She pressed her lips thin before she rubbed her face; she hadn't been getting much sleep, running the lab nonstop to try and help Goku and Tien find Sabriena. She was exhausted and at the end of her rope. "Just go. I'll call you tomorrow when Goten is ready to go home."

"Well then maybe I should just take Goten with me now," Chichi stated. "I only bring him over here because he and little Trunks are such good friends. But if you condone the lifestyle my ex-husband lives, then maybe you aren't the best influence on my son either. Heavens know none of these people are."

Jenny leaned over to Gohan, "Your mom is a bitch." She looked over her shoulder, looking into the house, where the three kids had disappeared. She deeply wished they were playing hide and seek, from Chichi.

Gohan sighed and groaned, "I know." He'd hoped that after the divorce that his mother would be a little more pleasant to be around. But now it seemed that the opposite was true. If anything, she seemed even bitchier than before and criticized Goku at every given opportunity. He just wanted to make sure his dad was okay; he didn't need to sit here and listen to his mother carry on like this.

There was a sudden change in the air and in the middle of the backyard, Goku appeared with Tien and Sabriena next to him. There was his old goofy smile back on his face and he raised a hand in a wave, "Hey guys! Look who we found!"

Jenny handed Alice off to Piccolo before she turned and ran over and pretty much tackled Sabriena, "SUBBIE! You're alive! Oh my god!" She hugged her tightly, "We were so worried about you!"

Bulma turned at the appearance of her best friend and she smiled at him, "About time you showed up Goku, Vegeta said you went back to the cabin yesterday morning! Way to keep us in suspense you jerk!" She winked at him to show she was kidding.

"DAD!" Gohan and Lindsey cried at the same time and ran to Goku to throw their arms around him. Lindsey fought back tears as she gave him a hug, "I was so worried!" She turned and threw her arms around Sabriena and Jenny. "Are you okay?!" she fussed.

Sabriena laughed as her friends practically smothered her. "Better now," she answered. She hugged them back tightly. "I missed you guys," she said softly.

Goku threw an arm around Gohan's shoulders as he smiled widely, "I missed you guys too! We're all okay now, we made it!" He let his arm slip off of Gohan as he turned to smile at Lindsey and Jenny hugging Sabriena tightly. He chuckled before looking over at Bulma, "Yeah, Tao had kidnapped her father too. It was the safest place I could think to go and we were exhausted. It's good to be back home. Oh! I got married last night!" He showed her the gold band on his hand, as he smiled brightly. "Tien gave it to me last night." His other hand went up to his neck, rubbing at his new mating mark, not even paying attention to Chichi, "And these showed up this morning."

Jenny pulled back from Sabriena looking at Goku's ring and then back down at her, give a hard smack on her arm, "You got married AGAIN and you didn't invite me to the wedding! Shame on you! You were at my wedding!"

Sabriena cringed and laughed, "It wasn't anything fancy! Just like last time. It was just the three of us!"

Lindsey shook her head, "Married TWICE and neither time did she have the big, fancy wedding she always talked about."

Sabriena shrugged. "What difference does it make? Married is married, as far as I'm concerned." She lowered her voice and wagged her eyebrows, "But I AM going on a big, fancy honeymoon."

"Wow, Dad, married?" Gohan asked as he looked at the wedding ring on Goku's finger. "Congratulations! I'm happy for you," he said as he hugged his dad again. "Really, Dad, I'm glad things worked out for you."

Goku hugged Gohan. "Thanks son." He smiled even brighter and showed him the mating mark, "Look," He said softly, tears gathering in his eyes, "I woke up this morning. The old one was gone and this was in its place. We all have them."

A mischievous look crossed Gohan's face as he finally saw his opportunity. He turned to Sabriena and threw his arm around her shoulders. "So, since you're married to my dad now, do I get to call you 'mom'?" he asked.

Sabriena's eyes went wide and her face burned red. "Oh my gods, no!" she cried and covered her face with her hands.

"YES!" Gohan cheered happily and raised his fist in the air. "I finally got you back!" he laughed. After years of Sabriena doing everything she could to make him blush, he'd finally got even with her.

Goku sighed happily and turned to Bulma, "Thanks for everything you did for us. I don't know how I can repay you."

Bulma waved him off. "Don't mention it. Did you say you were going on a honeymoon?" She grinned, "That's a fantastic idea, just what you need after the past few week." She pointed to the house, "Goten is inside, you should tell him hi and bye before you go."

Chichi crossed her arms and stared at her ex-husband and his lovers. The very idea made her skin crawl. She scowled at them and didn't look away when her eyes met Tien's. "I see you got your slut back."

Tien squared his shoulders and stared straight back at her. Of all people, she just had to be here right now. He shook his head slowly, anger bubbling up inside him at the the memory of the last time he'd seen her and all the things she'd said, the things she'd accused him and Goku of. It made his stomach churn. "You know, Chichi, for years, I've been wanting to tell you what I thought about you. But I didn't because I respected Goku. Now, I can't even look at you," he said. "You threw away something really amazing. You don't have any idea the hurt you've caused. But that doesn't matter now because there is nothing you can do or say to come between us. Or to break up this family," he gestured at the Z Fighters around them. "We've all put up with you for long enough. I suggest you keep your mouth shut. I'll not tolerate you speaking that way about my family anymore."

Goku's face soured immediately and he stepped in front of Sabriena protectively, "Don't you dare say that about my wife." He crossed his arms and shook his head, "Just go home Chichi."

Chichi narrowed her eyes. "Wife?" she scoffed. "That's not possible. She's married to Tien - how could she possibly be married to you?"

Tien curled his fingers around Sabriena's shoulders, partly to hold her back and partly to keep himself from lashing out at Chichi. By the gods, he'd never met anyone as infuriating as that woman. How Goku had put up with her for so many years, he didn't know. She had completely ignored everything he'd just said.

Goku gave Chichi a sad look before he turned back to Tien and Sabriena, "I'm going to go see Goten real quick, okay?" He smiled happily and turned to go into Capsule Corp.

Chichi moved to block Goku's path to the door. "Uh-uh, mister, I don't think so," she said in a dangerous voice. "I told you before, you're not allowed to be around our son anymore, now that you're the way you are. You were a bad influence on him anyway, but now?! HA! There is no way I'm letting you anywhere near my baby boy. The last thing he needs is you putting ideas in his head that what you are is NORMAL."

Bulma blew up before Goku could open his mouth to speak, "EXCUSE ME? Goku is one of the most loving fathers I know! If you think that for an instant you are going to keep Goten from him, you got another think coming. I will hire the best goddamn lawyer in town and get Goku SOLE CUSTODY of Goten. Don't you dare say he is a bad influence. After all he's done for you!? And as for normal, LOOK AROUND YOU. There is not a single person here who is NORMAL. Myself included."

Chichi felt her face flush red as she looked around. Most were paying attention to this little exchange and she could see that her once friends looked ready to defend this disgusting excuse of a marriage. She wrenched her mouth shut and glared at Tien and Sabriena. "He'll drive you insane, too. Breaking things, getting in the way, somehow managing to screw up the easiest of tasks! I'm glad to be rid of you, you hear me Goku?"

Goku just blinked at Chichi, he hardly registered her words, but he saw her neck. Plain and unblemished, he only smiled, "No, Chichi. I'm seeing my and I are no longer mates. You can't tell me that I can't see him."

"Mates?" she scoffed. "See? You don't even use the proper terms. We were husband and wife - not mates. That's like animals or something! Which would certainly suit YOU. Heavens knows you scarred me enough with your idea of mating! Now that ugly thing on my neck will never go away!" Big crocodile tears formed in her eyes. "Do you know how embarrassing that thing is? Always having to hide my neck. But oh, no, not GOKU. You walk around showing that thing off like having a bite mark on your neck is something to be proud of!" She shivered, "I don't know how you influenced me to do that in the first place. Disgusting. And now... NOW I HAVE TO HAVE THAT UGLY SCAR FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!" she bawled.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her, gods this narrow-minded shrew. He walked over, standing next to Bulma, his own bite mark proudly displayed, but he saw what Kakarot saw and he smirked to himself, "Oh get over yourself. What bite mark, you daft woman? Looks like Kakarot doesn't have your ugly mark on his neck any more." He inspected Bulma's mark as well, beautiful as always. He brushed his fingers over Bulma's affectionately. "In case you hadn't noticed, we Saiyans are beasts at heart. There is no greater honor than to have a mate that will carry your mark until the end of time." He sneered at her, "You have no claim to that any more."

Goku smiled sadly, "It really didn't mean anything to you. I felt it before I even woke up this morning Chichi." He pointed to his clean neck, "I am no longer part of you. You are no longer a part of me. It's gone. I feel sorry for you that it meant so little. It used to mean the world to me. It used to be something beautiful."

Chichi peered at the spot on his neck where the scar used to be. His skin was clean, whole. She gasped and her hand flew to her own neck, but there was nothing there. No weird sensation that sent chills through her, no crescent-shaped scar. Nothing. "Oh thank goodness!" she cried. "I hated that ugly thing!" She looked back to Goku, the left side of his neck was clean, but the right was a different story. "YOU GOT A TATTOO?" she shrieked. "Oh, great! I supposed that's the next thing you and your thug friends will be into, marking your skin with tattoos! Goku, what has gotten into you?!"

Goku sighed, pinching his nose, "My friends are NOT thugs and these are not tattoos. After we married last night, the Fates blessed our marriage. Unlike you, they KNOW how important it is for me to have mating marks with the ones that I love. I asked them, told them that I wanted to share these marks. I wanted it so badly to have them with my wife and my husband. They removed the one that died and gave us all these trinity marks." He shook his head at Chichi, "What happened to you? I thought you understood all of this."

"Wife?! HUSBAND?!" Chichi shrieked. "Oh, I understood it all, Goku. But that doesn't mean I approve of any of it! You're not going anywhere near our son. I'm not going to let you fill his mind with any of your perverted ways or that evil witchcraft stuff you've gotten into. I won't have it! Next thing you know, you'll have HIM streaking naked across the yard in some Satanic ritual, painting his face with that crap, letting him think that what you do with other men is NORMAL. And what's all this about Fates? Sounds like more of that devil-worship that crazy old witch put in your head!"

Lindsey's and Jenny's heads snapped up at that. "What did she say?" Lindsey hissed dangerously as she stormed forward. "You ignorant bitch. Devil worship? I... You... Why I oughta..."

Gohan ran forward and wrapped his arm around his wife's waist, pulling her back. This was not the time or the place. Today was supposed to be happy, a celebration of Sabriena's safe return.

"You stupid bitch!" Lindsey spat at Chichi, "You know nothing, do you?! There's no devil in the craft! How DARE you?! How DARE you insult something you know NOTHING about!HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY GRANDMOTHER!" She clawed at Gohan's arm, kicking her feet out and continued to scream curse words at Chichi.

Gohan growled, "You're only going to make it worse!"

"LET ME GO!" she screamed. She looked ready to spit nails at Chichi as Gohan held her back.

He hauled her back against his chest, pulling her away from his mother.

"SON GOHAN! YOU PUT ME DOWN!" she cried as he carried her across the yard, away from the party until her temper cooled.

Goku shook in anger and he closed his eyes a moment. He remembered everything that had happened. The tarot reading the kind grandmother had given him. What she had said that he knew now to be about Chichi, "Don't talk like that about her, Chichi. She knows more than you or me about anything. You are just afraid because you don't know anything about it. You are afraid of change, the unknown when you should embrace it. You don't know when to hold your tongue. I won't stand for it any more! I was quiet for so many years because I loved you. Now I see that you are just as rotten on the inside as well as out. You let your prejudice and hate cloud your world. You are limiting yourself! You could have a beautiful life Chichi. I still want that for you. To find someone who see you, the real you that's hidden deep down. The woman who could fight with the best of them and come out on top. The woman who would let her hair down and not care about what society thought of her. It could happen if you just let go of your biases about people."

"My biases? You mean my VALUES?! The things I know in my heart to be right?" she shot back. "No, Goku. I will not throw my morals out the window just to give in to some sort of perverse urges like you do or allow my head to become clouded with evil. I should've left you a long time ago. I'm sorry I ever married you in the first place!"

He stepped forward looking down at her, "I don't know why you are so angry all of the time Chichi. I really tried over the years to do everything I could to make you happy, but it wasn't enough. I think that we were meant to do this all along. My fate is ahead of me and I know the path I have to take now. So, thank you for what you did. If you hadn't done that, I wouldn't have found my happiness." He wrapped his arm around Tien's waist and his other arm around Sabriena's shoulders and pulled them close, "Goodbye Chichi. I hope you are able to find your happiness now."

She pulled her purse up tighter on her shoulder and stepped closer to him as her cold black eyes bored into his. She didn't know what he was talking about when he spoke of fate and this new path he was on. It all sounded ridiculous to her. Her voice was low and quiet as she spoke through clenched teeth, "I regret every single part of my life with you. Every bit of it! Good luck ever seeing Goten again!" Chichi screamed at him. "I will make sure you never, EVER see your son again!"

Bulma calmly stepped in front of Goku and faced Chichi. Goku still amazed her even now. To be able to forgive this woman after everything she had done to him. He wished her happiness and that was more than she thought she would wish for this woman now, "Chichi, be careful what you say. Because if I ever hear you threaten to take his son away from him again, you will regret it."

"But, Bulma!" Chichi stammered.

"I mean it, Chichi," Bulma warned before she sighed, "Goku's right on this. It's all over now. You should listen to him and try to take this time and enjoy yourself." She rubbed at her hair, not sure what she was trying to say, "I miss my friend in you."

"I'm not so sure I want to be your friend anymore if you support this sort of thing, Bulma," Chichi snapped. "What is the matter with you? Can't you see how wrong this is?!"

Bulma laughed out loud at that, not at Chichi, but the question just seemed so funny to her, "No, I can't! I haven't seen Goku this happy in ages. Tien is out and about being more social and Sabriena got so good at fighting, she saved my husband in the war. How can any of it be wrong when they bring out the best in each other?" Bulma dug into her back pocket and pulled out a small wallet she kept there and opened it up to pull out two tickets, "You sound like you are itching for a fight and you aren't going to find it here. Take these and go watch the matches. Maybe if you watch Hercule beat the shit out of someone it will make you feel better. They are ringside VIP seats with a Meet and Greet after the matches. Daddy got them for Vegeta and me as an anniversary gift, but you know Vegeta can't stand the guy." She reached out and tucked the tickets into Chichi's purse before the she could tell her no.

Chichi pressed her lips thin and shook her head at Bulma. "There's just no hope for you," she said, ignoring the tickets. Honestly, what would she want with those anyway? Even if she did think that Hercule was rather attractive. She was so angry in that moment, though, that the allure of the tickets was far from her mind. "There's no hope for any of you. I'm done. Until you all come to your senses, I want nothing to do with any of you." She turned on her heel and stormed away, throwing a nasty look at Goku, Sabriena, and Tien as she left.

Goku smiled at Bulma, tears of happiness in his eyes. "Thanks, Bulma. Really." He turned and watched Chichi leave. He thought he should have felt something more. A pang in his heart, but he didn't. He felt love, acceptance and he could never regret his children. Never.

Jenny finished muttering her spell as Chichi stepped up and said her piece about regretting everything she did with Goku. She drew a few symbols in the dirt in the ground. One for balance, one for justice, getting back what you put out into the world and making it right again. Chichi upset the balance. It set her teeth on edge, but she remembered Grandma's teachings before and now, to never do anything out of spite against another person. Act with kindness and always ask for the Mother's guidance when dealing with difficult people. She would ask that Chichi be shown what it was like to walk a mile in Goku's shoes and see how she felt about it after all was said and done. With harm to none, so mote it be.

There was an uncomfortable silence in the yard as if Chichi had sucked all the excitement out of the air. "SO ANYWAY," Sabriena said loudly, breaking the ice again, "I'm taking my husbands on a honeymoon and someone will have to watch Dog and take care of the animals while we're gone. You girls don't mind, do you?" She smiled sweetly at Lindsey and Jenny.

Lindsey still glowered in the direction Chichi had left as Gohan spoke softly to her and tried to calm her down. "Yeah, I'll watch Dog," she muttered absentmindedly.

The back door of Capsule Corp opened and Goten stuck his head out. His eyes lit up when he saw Goku there. "DADDY!" he cried and ran forward to leap into Goku's arms.

Goku's eyes went wide and a bright smile lit up his face as he caught his youngest son and twirled him around. "Hey! There's my kiddo!" He nuzzled Goten's cheek with his own, his heart soared as he hugged him tightly. "I've been missing you like crazy, Goten." He snuggled the boy in his arms, "Sorry I haven't been around very much." He suddenly felt a pang of guilt. He really had missed his son and now he was going to go on a long honeymoon. He bit his lip and looked back at his wife and husband, then back to Bulma. "How long was she letting Goten stay here today?"

Bulma dropped her scowl as Chichi left in her hover car before she looked back to Goku. She smiled, "He's spending the night."

Goku's face lit up and he looked over to Sabriena and Tien. He felt a blush grow across his face and he felt a little sheepish, "I ah...would it be alright if we delayed the honeymoon one night. I'd like to, you know, spend some time with my little kiddo..." He trailed off.

Sabriena sighed and looked irritated, but Tien smiled. "Of course, Goku." He paused and gave a light laugh, "We haven't even decided where we're going yet. That'll give miss sassy here a chance to figure out where she'd like to visit. Right?" he said a little forcefully as he elbowed Sabriena.

"Right," she muttered.

Tien furrowed his eyebrows at her and shot Goku an apologetic look. "Really, Goku, it's fine," Tien assured him.

Goku smiled at them, "Thanks you guys!" He looked over at Bulma and held a hand up to his mouth, "You won't tell will you?"

Bulma laughed, "Not in a million years. Where are you going? You going to camp out in the backyard with the boys or were you going to go back to the cabin?"

Goku thought on it, "Well, if it's alright with you, I wouldn't mind camping out with them. I can take Sabriena and Tien back to the cabin and then tomorrow I'll take Dog over to Gohan's and we can leave from there?" He looked around as he wondered if it was a good plan.

Sabriena gave a nod and turned her attention to something else in the yard as an angry frown pulled at her lips. Not even married twenty-four hours and he wasn't going to be spending the night with them.

"Works for me," Lindsey said.

Goku set Goten on the ground. "That sound good to you? I'll be right back okay? We'll have some fun tonight." He turned back to Sabriena and Tien before he smiled at them both, put an arm around Sabriena's shoulders and let Tien grab onto his own shoulder as he pressed two fingers to his forehead and the next moment they were back at the cabin. He smiled brightly at them, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you. You guys don't know how much this means to me. I haven't seen or really spent any time with Goten since the divorce happened. It's so good to be able to spend a night with him!"

Tien smiled and gave Goku a big hug. "We know. I still say every other weekend isn't fair to you. You go have fun with your boy," he said, "We'll get everything ready for our trip. Don't worry about it, okay?"

Sabriena forced a smile and turned to Goku. "Yeah, we'll see you tomorrow. Don't be gone too long, okay?" She stepped closer and pressed her curves against his chest. "Cause I've got allllll sorts of naughty plans for you when we go on our trip," she purred seductively. She slid her hands around the back of his neck and kissed him passionately, sliding her tongue against his, moaning into the kiss. She finally pulled back, catching his bottom lip in her teeth and nibbled it lightly. "Now you go have fun with your little camp out." She gave him a wink and headed into the cabin, swaying her hips a little more than usual, and shut the door firmly behind her.

Goku stood there, stunned for a moment as he stared after her until she closed the door. He blinked and looked over at Tien, "Ah, I'm in trouble, aren't I? I didn't think she'd be that upset about me spending some time with Goten." He sighed, "Ah, she'll get over it." That kiss left him elated, soaring high. He grinned goofily over at Tien, "Don't I get a kiss goodbye?"

Tien chuckled. "Sure." He slid a hand up the side of Goku's neck and into his hair, gently pressing his lips to Goku's. He tilted his head just slightly, slipping his tongue into Goku's mouth, kissing him slowly, passionately. His other arm slid around Goku's waist to pull him tighter against his chest. He suddenly didn't want Goku to leave either. They hadn't been apart at all for several weeks and he'd gotten rather used to Goku being by his side. His kiss became more fierce as he held Goku to him, breathing hard through his nose as their tongues danced together. He finally broke away from his husband, a smile on his face. "You go have fun. Don't worry about her. You know how women are. She'll be fine. We'll see you tomorrow."

Goku was breathless and he nearly lost his footing when Tien pulled away. He felt giddy; there was more passion in that kiss, in both of their kisses, than Chichi had even shown on his wedding night. He wanted to stay, but he couldn't do that to Goten. He smiled widely at Tien as tears gathered in the corners of his eyes. "Can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you guys." He pressed his fingers to his forehead before he could change his mind and vanished.

Tien sighed and went into the cabin where Sabriena was making the bed. "What's your problem?" he demanded. She shrugged, shaking her head. "Sabriena," Tien said in an impatient tone.

"We just got married, Tien!" she said and turned around to face him. "And now he's going to spend the night camping out with his kid?"

"Hey, cut him some slack, he hasn't seen Goten in a long time," Tien countered. "You knew when we got together with him that he has kids. That means he's going to be spending time with them."

"Just keep the kid away from me," Sabriena muttered.

Tien crossed his arms and frowned. "Now wait a minute. If Goku wants his son to come out here, he's more than welcome to. Goten's a good kid. Don't be like that."

"I... but you... You don't like kids either!" Sabriena spat.

Tien was taken back. "When did I ever say I didn't like kids?!" he cried.

Sabriena marched forward, pointing at Tien, "Oh no. No no no. Before we ever got together, you and I both said we didn't want kids!"

"I said I didn't want any of my own! I never said I didn't like them!" Tien took a deep breath, trying to calm his temper. "Sabriena, come on. Can't you just, you know, TRY? Just at least be nice to the kid, for Goku's sake?"

She crossed her arms and looked away from him, pouting. She liked to shop for the kids and she didn't mind them when they were babies, but she really didn't care for children at all. She had been perfectly content with Goku going to see his son every other weekend at his old house. It had been her intention to avoid Goten all together.

"You know it would break Goku's heart if he found out you didn't want to be around his son."

"You want me to lie to him?" she asked dangerously as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"No," Tien huffed, fighting the irritation in his voice, "Just be civil, would you? For Goku's sake? Please?!"

Sabriena chewed her bottom lip for a moment as she thought it over. She didn't want to hurt Goku. Not in a million years would she want to hurt his feelings. She sighed, her shoulders slumping. "Fiiiiine," she huffed. "I'll play nice."

A smile broke across Tien's face and he hugged her close. "That's my girl."

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy, look! We got a tent set up for our camp out tonight!" Goten exclaimed excitedly when Goku reappeared in the yard. "Gohan helped me set it up! This is gonna be fun!" He grabbed Goku's pant leg and pointed at the tent sitting in the corner of the yard. "Bulma said we can roast marshmallows!"

Goku smiled down at his son and leaned down to pick him up and laughed with him, "Did she now?! I hope you told her thank you!" He walked them over to where there was a fire blazing in the fire pit. Paige supervised little Trunks as he set a few more logs into the blaze. He set Goten down and looked over at Bulma who had brought out a table with all the fixins for roasting marshmallows and s'mores. Vegeta was lounging in a reclined chair, his hands propping up his head as he stared up into the sunset sky, his tail hanging off the side. Everyone else had headed home it seemed.

Bulma just smiled over at Goku and walked over to him to give him a hug, "Hey, sorry about all that stuff with Chichi. I was hoping she'd be gone before you got back. Someone needs to really take that stick out of her ass. If Trunks and Goten weren't friends, I swear..." She sighed, "I think it does Goten good to spend as much time away from that woman as he can."

"You ought to let us just dispose of her, Kakarot," Vegeta growled, still staring up at the sky. "No good can come from her." He knew Goku would never agree to it. He didn't understand Goku's incessant need to abide by the laws of this world. If it were him, he'd have blasted that woman to pieces years ago and walked away. As if earthling prisons could hold any of them. He smirked to himself, thinking about how he could do anything he pleased in this world without consequence, even if he never would. He wouldn't admit it, but he was rather fond of this place, at least his home here with Bulma and their children.

Paige toddled over to Vegeta, a crispy, burnt marshmallow impaled on the end of her stick. "Here, Papaw, fo' you."

Vegeta snickered and pulled the marshmallow from the stick, popping it in his mouth.

"You wike?" Paige asked.

Vegeta nodded as he chewed, trying to hide the smile that pulled at his lips as Paige's eyes lit up and she scampered back over to Goten and Trunks at the firepit, "Papaw wike! Papaw wike!"

Goten took Paige's stick and grabbed another marshmallow to put on the end of the stick for her. She frowned and snatched her stick back. "I do, Gogo! I DO!" And she promptly shoved him so hard it knocked him on the ground, then poked the marshmallow on the end of her stick and held it over the fire again.

Goku laughed out loud at her behavior before he sat down on the ground crosslegged and stared at the fire, tilting his head in thought and sighed loudly. "I would have almost let you do it today, but she is still the mother of my kids. I don't know how to explain it. I feel nothing for her any more, and yet I am not sure I could see her hurt, even if she is being unfair." He laughed as Goten got up and pushed back at Paige, who in turn stayed focused on her marshmallow and waved her hand in his direction to fend him off.

Bulma came over and let Vegeta pull her down into his lap. "I swear Goku, I thought I was going to strangle her before you got here. I KNEW I was going to strangle her afterwards, but not in front of the kids," she muttered.

Paige's marshmallow caught fire and she waved the stick around until the flame went out. Goten and Trunks rolled with giggles and she shot them a fierce look. Sticking her little nose in the air, she marched around the firepit and held the end of her stick out to Goku. "Fo' you, Go-ku!" she looked as if she was focusing very hard to say his name right and proudly held out the crispy marshmallow to him.

Goku laughed and took the marshmallow from the end of the stick, "Why thank you, Paige! It looks really good!" He popped it into his mouth and made of show of rubbing his belly for her, speaking through a mouth of the gooey treat, "Good work! It's fantastic!"

Paige giggled and ran back around the firepit once more and plopped herself in Goten's lap.

"Ewww! You're gonna get girl cooties!" Trunks teased.

Paige stuck her tongue out and whapped Trunks with her stick. "You ha' coooo-ties!" she shot back.

Trunks looked sour and turned back to his marshmallow.

Vegeta shook his head. "She's going to end up being the ringleader, mark my words."

Goku laughed at the display and watched as Goten just laughed and wrapped his arms around Paige to look over her shoulder into the fire. Goku smiled, "She's got a lot of her mom in her!" He chuckled, "Thanks for this you guys. Really. You've been great through this whole thing."

Bulma just smiled at him, "Of course Goku, don't mention it." She looked over at the fire where Paige was attempting to aim at Trunks with a Final Flash.

"Paige, no," Goten said, pulling her hands down. "Paige, NO."

She pouted and sneered at Trunks, "You wucky." She got up from Goten's lap and wandered over by Vegeta again, but his tail caught her eye. She tipped her head to the side, staring at it as it twitched in the grass. "What dat?" she asked, leaning down to grab at it. Vegeta swished it out of her reach. She giggled and stepped forward, trying to grab at it again and he flicked it over her head to land behind her. She blinked, looking around, then giggled as she saw it again and lunged for it. She landed flat in the grass as he yanked it out of her reach once more and he snickered.

Bulma watched as Goku got down on the ground and started playing with Paige, asking her to make him another tasty marshmallow. She shook her head and reached down and gently caught Vegeta's swishing tail, letting the soft fur curl around her hand and slip through her fingers. By the gods, Chichi had made her so ANGRY. Her words about a mating mark being ugly made her blood boil. Suddenly it was all she wanted to do, wanting to rub it into her face. She watched as Paige offered Goku another marshmallow after taking a bite of it first, giggling and pointing when he did, "Hey Goku, you mind watching the kids for a little bit?"

He looked over at her, bits of white fluff stuck to his cheeks, "Yeah Sure! I got them."

Vegeta struggled to stop himself from purring as Bulma let his tail slip through her fingers. He slid it up her back, under her shirt to curl around her waist. He stood and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Come on, woman," he smirked and headed for the house, pulling her along with him. No sooner had they entered the house than he pinned her to the wall and latched onto the mark he'd left on her neck, the mark that symbolized that she belonged to him, and he to her. He sucked at her neck, pressing his tongue over that mark as a possessive growl rumbled up from his chest.

Bulma felt her knees go weak, the delicious shivers that it shot down her spine, throughout her whole body. Gods, she could get drunk off that feeling for an entire lifetime and then some. "Oh gods, Vegeta! Yessssssss. Bite it again… open it up... I want to wear this forever… yours forever, my Prince..." She leaned forward and nipped at his ear, her lips grazed over the mark she had given him long ago, Vegeta's mark on her skin was much darker, he had more biting force behind his jaw muscles. She was wicked as she reached around him, gently grabbing the base of his tail, stroking it lightly, "I want your mark to show no matter what I wear, no hiding it EVER. I want that bitch to look at me and know that I'm yours, that I gladly let you mark me over and over and over."

Vegeta thrust against her, biting lightly at her neck, his body tense as she stroked at his tail. He grabbed her by her thighs and lifted her against the wall to grind his hard length against her. Gods, he wanted her. He pinned her against the wall with his chest and quickly unbuckled his belt to let his pants fall to his knees. He pushed her skirt up and easily tore her panties from her hips, tossing the ruined garment to the side. "I have to have you," he growled and slammed himself into her, hissing as her sudden wet heat covered him and made him shiver all over.

Bulma threw her head back at the sudden onslaught of pleasure, Vegeta's hard, hot length piercing her deeply, inescapable. She loved it, "YES VEGETA! MORE! FUCK ME HARD!" She leaned down and latched onto his mating mark, sucking, biting, stroking with her tongue, anything she could think of to drive him absolutely insane. She wrapped her legs around his hips and drove herself deeper onto his length as she moaned obscenely. She angled her neck to him, exposing her mark to him, "Suck it, my Prince."

Vegeta wrapped his lips around her mark, sucking furiously at it as he pounded his cock into her. She drove him mad, the way she sucked and bit at his own mark. His tail swished through the air; it finally found Bulma's hand and snaked up her forearm, curling around it. He broke contact with her neck only long enough to breathe, "Stroke it." Her body was so tight on him, milking him. He didn't know if he could stand it much longer. "You like it when I fuck you," he growled against her skin, "You like my cock inside you... fucking you..." He bit at her mark again, restraining himself just enough so that he didn't break the skin. Not yet.

Bulma gasped out as he renewed his pace and she let her hand curl around the strong, soft tail, her fingers dancing over it as she worked to find a rhythm that matched Vegeta's brutal pace, "Yes... fuck me... I fucking love it..." She leaned forward and let Vegeta support her as she rested her mouth on his scar and reached around to grasp at his tail with both of her hands, squeezing and stroking... dancing with that line of paralyzing and teasing, "I'm not going to last long, Vegeta..." She spoke against his fevered flesh, nibbling at his mark, "Please come inside me… Please… let me come..."

Damn her. She knew what that did to him when she begged for release. "One... condition..." he panted, driving faster, harder into her. "You mark me again, too." He tilted his head to the side, giving her better access to his mark. It all seemed to happen at once; Vegeta's hair turned to gold and his cock swelled within Bulma's body, he bit into her mark, his teeth sinking into her flesh as her blood splashed over his tongue, and he felt her teeth on his mark. He snarled as he slammed into her at a furious pace; his hot seed shot deep into her body, his entire being consumed with unimaginable pleasure.

Oh by the gods, She couldn't stop the strangled cry of pleasure as he bit into her deeply. His golden aura throwing everything around them into a sharp relief, basking her face in gold. It was fucking BEAUTIFUL. She felt herself crest over that edge as Vegeta grew within her, his hot seed filling her so deeply. She felt animalistic as he bit into her, pain and pleasure mixing together until she didn't know what was what. She bared her teeth as she clenched around him and she bit down on his mating mark as hard as she was able. 'You are mine,' she thought, 'and I am yours. AND EVERYONE WILL KNOW THAT.' His blood washed over her tongue as she pierced his skin. She drank down that hot essence, feeling him deep within her, all around, it was more than physical. It transcended that.

Vegeta shook against her as his body calmed. His hair returned to black as he leaned heavily against her. Gods, she took it out of him. He could fight battles for hours upon hours, but making love to this woman could exhaust him in the most delicious way. He felt he could pass out. He panted heavily, still in her body, his teeth still embedded in the crook of her neck. He carefully released her from his bite and smirked at the fresh wound. "My gods, woman, you're going to be the death of me."

Bulma relaxed her jaw as well, feeling his flesh slip from her lips, she admired the fresh bite mark, blood welling up from the wound, she leaned down and lapped up what spilled out, she nuzzled the mark, his blood smearing on her cheek, "Mmm, gods Vegeta. That's never going to get old." Her body was in pain, and pleasure. It was amazing and she loved it. She felt incredibly protective of Vegeta, defensive of what Chichi had said and now she wanted to just spend the night worshiping her mate, making herself worthy to carry his mark, "Thank you. I don't know what came over me. I just had to have it again."

"I know," Vegeta answered. He understood. The things that woman had said about the bites being ugly made him furious. He was glad she no longer bore the mating marks of a Saiyan. She didn't deserve them. He loved that Bulma not only accepted her mark, but that she wore it with pride. So much pride, in fact, that she'd asked him to mark her again. He licked at her wound, soothing his tongue over it, and purred against her. His tail flicked and curled behind him as he nuzzled against her skin. "Mine," he purred.

Bulma sighed happily against him, "Yours." She agreed and reached out for his tail. She loved him, everything about him, "Come on, Prince. Let's go to bed. I feel like being all cuddly with you." She gently caught the tail, letting it curl around her wrist.

Vegeta withdrew slowly from her body, one arm still wrapped around her and tugged his jeans up over his hips before he scooped her into his arms, cradling her against his chest. "As you wish, my princess," he whispered in her ear and headed for the stairs that would lead him to their bedroom.

* * *

Paige yawned, looking around the darkened yard. She sleepily toddled over to Goku and tugged on his sleeve. "Where papaw?"

Goku pulled his marshmallow out of the fire, noticing that the kids were winding down. He looked back at the house and chuckled before he ruffled Paige's hair, "I think he snuck off and went to bed. You and the boys ready for sleep? It's rather chilly out tonight, isn't it? Why don't we go get you guys settled in the tent?" He stood up and stretched, smiling down at Trunks and Goten who were falling asleep against each other. He leaned down and picked them up carefully, going over to the tent and crawled inside, setting them down on their sleeping bags before he turned around and got Paige, "Which one is yours? This one?" He pointed to the pink one next to Goten's.

"Pink! Pink!" she cried and scurried into the tent. She paused and looked around, then spotted her teddy bear in the corner of the tent and grabbed it up before she set it carefully inside her sleeping bag.

Goten tried to crawl into his own sleeping bag, but stopped when Paige grabbed his face and kissed his nose. "Nigh-nigh, Gogo." She blew a raspberry at Trunks and turned to Goku, grabbing his face and planting a tiny baby kiss on his nose too. "Nigh-nigh," she yawned and crawled into her sleeping bag.

"Ewwww," Goten grumbled and scrubbed at his nose with his sleeve. "Girls are so WEIRD. And icky."

Goku chuckled and reached over and ruffled his son's hair, "Yeah, they can be. But it looks like you have an admirer there." He leaned in like he was going to tell a big secret, "It's always a good idea to have them on your side, especially tough, nice girls like little Paige." He leaned over and tucked the namek into her bed, pulling up the sleeping bag just under her chin. He looked over at Trunks who had already crawled into his bag. He laughed at the look on his face and reached out, ruffling the lavender locks, "Goodnight kiddo, I promise she won't give you any cooties in your sleep."

"She better not," Trunks grumbled and turned away to scoot closer to the edge of the tent.

Goten snuggled into his sleeping bag, positioned between Paige and his dad. "I'm so glad you stayed tonight, Daddy," Goten said sleepily. "I wish I could camp out with you every night. I miss you. I wish we still lived together."

Goku settled down next to his son after he zipped the tent up to keep out the cold. He leaned on his hand, tucking his son into the sleeping bag. He knew he made the right choice to spend the night with his son, "I miss you too, kiddo. So much. Daddy loves you. Never forget that. No matter whatever you hear from your mother, promise?" He held out his pinkie for his son to take, smiling as he did, "I wish we lived together too. Maybe when I get back, you can come and spend the night at Tien's cabin with me some time. He can take you hunting and Sabriena makes the best food." He reached down and put his hand on his son's chest, listening to him breathe. He took his own deep breaths in an effort to keep himself from crying, "I wish your mother understood."

Goten had wrapped his little finger around his dad's, but now, seeing the slight frown on his dad's face in the darkness, he sat up and wrapped his arms around his dad's neck. "I love you too, Daddy. Don't be sad." He squeezed his dad for all he was worth, never wanting to let go. "You're the best daddy in the world." He gave his father a big kiss on the cheek and laid back down, scooting his sleeping bag over until he was curled up against Goku's side. "Goodnight, Daddy. I love you."


	34. Happily Ever After

Goku took Dog to Gohan the next day, he smiled happily as he watched the Great Dane bound across the yard, sniffing the place out, "Watch him for a week or so, would ya?"

"Where ya goin' dad?"

Goku winks, "On my honeymoon."

Gohan should have been disturbed by that, but after everything that happened, everything his dad had been through, Gohan felt nothing but happiness and relief for his father. "I'm happy for you, Dad. I haven't seen you like this in, well, ever really." He hugged his father tightly. "Enjoy yourself. You deserve it."

Happy tears welled up in Goku's eyes as he hugged his son. "Thanks." Goku took a step back and looked a little sheepish. "I don't suppose I could see the baby real quick before I go?"

Gohan laughed and wiped at the tears in his eyes that appeared when he saw his dad's. "Of course you can, come on. Lindsey's with Phoenix in the nursery. They'll both be happy to see you before you go."

Goku felt his heart soar at that and followed his son into the nursery, smiling widely at Lindsey and his eyes softened when he saw the baby, "Hey kiddo." He leaned over and kissed the top of Lindsey's head, as he reached down and placed his hand on top of Phoenix's head, "How's he doing?" He smiled when he saw the little tail curling around his mother's arm, "Thought I'd say goodbye before I head out. We think we'll be honeymooning for a week or two." He felt a little giddy at that. He had never been on a honeymoon before.

Lindsey reached up with her free arm and hugged his neck. "Have fun, Dad," she said softly. "We love you. We'll all get together or something after you get back. We'll have a big dinner with all your favorites."

He smiled widely and hugged her back tightly, "That sounds great! I'll hold you to it!" He fluffed the baby's hair, making a few cooing noises at him, "This ones going to be a fighter you know!" He looked at them again, thinking over everything that had happened. More tears came to his eyes and he hugged Lindsey again before he stood and hugging Gohan, "Thanks again you guys. I couldn't have made it through all of this if you didn't have my back."

"We'll always have your back, Dad," Gohan promised. "You'd better get going. Don't wanna keep them waiting."

Goku smiled at them, "No, better not." He laughed, "Take care you two. I'll visit when we get back!" He looked at Dog and scratched him on the head, "You behave yourself too, boy." He said his farewells before he pressed his fingers to his forehead and vanished.

Goku breathed in a deep breath of the mountain air as soon as he appeared back at the cabin, it felt like home. He smiled and walked over to the house and pushed the door open, peering at the two inside, "Dog's all set over at Gohan's. Are you two about ready to go?" He walked over to the bed and looked at his small pile of clothing. He didn't have much by way of casual clothing and he shrugged.

"I'm ready!" Sabriena squealed, her eyes dancing. "Oh, I can't wait! Just the sun and the beach and my men!"

Tien stood in the doorway and looked out over the yard. "This is going to be weird, being away from here. It was bad enough staying at Capsule Corp."

Sabriena walked over and touched Tien's elbow. "Baby, it doesn't matter where we are, as long as we're together. The girls blessed this place for us. Nothing bad can happen to it while we're gone." She snickered and put her hand by her mouth, "And I hear Catie's going to make Trunks come take care of the chickens again. Apparently he's very fond of the rooster."

Goku laughed and scratched at his head, "Yeah, but at least we're all together this time." He looked up at the ceiling of the cabin, "Wow. No danger, no fighting. I won't know what to do with myself!" He smiled at them and slipped his clothing into the travel pack with the others before he closed it up and slung it over his shoulder, "I hope I get us there!" He grinned and laughed, "I've never been on a honeymoon before!" He walked over to the two of them and slid his arms around both of them, "Shall we?"

"Yes!" Sabriena cried and wrapped her arms around Goku's waist.

Tien looked at him and nodded. "Yeah. Let's go. I'm ready," he answered, throwing his arm around Goku's shoulders.

Goku smiled, feeling content with himself, moving his fingers to his forehead, picturing the beach in his mind. The cabin over the water, he chuckled before they disappeared and when he opened his eyes, the image in his head had become reality. The smell of the sea air, the rustling of the palm trees as a gentle breeze drifted through. The water beneath their feet, "Oh Wow, You guys! Look at this place!

Sabriena let out an excited little "Squee!" and ran into the open-air cabin with its thatched roof. Crystalline blue water surrounded it on all sides with a simple boardwalk to the beach. "Oh, it's perfect!"

Tien smiled and followed her inside. "Not bad," he grinned. He stripped off his shirt and walked out onto the deck to stretch in the hot sunlight. He sat back in one of the lounge chairs there and tucked his arms behind his head. "Oh, I could get used to this."

* * *

Goku was content as the warm night air washed over him as he lazily reclined in one of the hammocks out back of the little rented "water cabin." He wasn't clad in much. Swim trunks and that was it. They had lit the little tiki torches around the back part of the cabin. It was a porch of some sort sitting just above the water. In the center there was a little fire pit, surrounded by a few lounge chairs and palm trees with hammocks strung up between them. He had one arm propped behind his head, just looking up at the seemingly endless night sky. He'd never seen so many stars before. It was so quiet and peaceful. No harm to befall them there. He felt safe for the first time in ages.

He should have felt restless, he figured it seemed as if he always had something to do. The past week or so that he had spent alone with Tien while they frantically worked to get Sabriena back had taken a lot out of him. Sleep then had not been restful. He felt a little giddy as he thought about their wedding night. The surge of joy in his chest when Tien presented him with the ring. The matching marks on their necks and then the business with Chichi. It had all taken a lot out of them.

Now they were here. Here where everything they could possibly want or need was provided. All they had to do was exist with each other. He rocked the hammock with his foot and briefly wondered what it would be like to have sex in one. He laughed to himself at the thought. He had his butterflies back, the excitement. He was so relaxed right now.

Sabriena walked over to him and ran her fingers through his hair as she smiled down at him. "Hey, handsome," she murmured and leaned over for a long kiss. She pulled back and nuzzled against his nose for a moment as a smirk pulled at her lips. "So, I was thinking," she trailed off and fixed him with a mischievous gaze.

Goku grinned, "Uh oh. I hear thinking on the honeymoon is bad luck." He said and pulled her on top of him in the hammock. The action causing the ropes to swing even more.

"Not this kind of thinking," she giggled. She pressed her lips to the new mating mark on his neck and sucked it for a moment. "You know what would be sooooo hot?" she asked and leaned closer to his face as she whispered in his ear, "Watching you touch yourself."

Tien watched them with interest from his seat across the fire pit. Oh lord, Sabriena was at it again. He shook his head slowly and chuckled.

Goku blinked at her before he spared Tien a look, "You want me to just touch myself?" He frowned, "You won't help me take care of myself?" He frowned, "Well that doesn't sound like much fun. Besides, wouldn't that be awkward." He mentally smacked himself. Masturbating after everything they had done together? Now that he thought about it, it might not be that bad.

"I think it would be a lot of fun," she grinned, her voice still low as she looked over at Tien. "Wouldn't it be hot to watch him, too?" She saw the uncertain look on his face and she sat up a bit. "Oh, come on, Goku!" Sabriena whined. "Here, Tien'll do it first, just so you don't feel so awkward!"

Tien jumped, "Why me?!"

Sabriena rolled her eyes. "Oh my god, don't tell me you're gonna be shy now too!" She got out of the hammock and went to sit down in her own seat near the fire. She looked back and forth between the two of them. Neither of them were giving an inch and both looked incredibly flustered. "Fine," Sabriena said before she hitched up her skirt. "I'll get this party started." She knew they wouldn't be able to just sit and watch. She slipped her panties off and trailed her fingertips over her body seductively.

Goku's mouth went dry as he exchanged a look with Tien as Sabriena teased herself. He swallowed thickly as he watched her dip her fingers into herself; she tipped her head back and moaned as she slid her fingers into herself. She looked at them with her hooded eyes. Goku could see her desire coursing underneath the surface, "Mmh...so good..."

She stared at them appreciatively, they were already stiffening, she could see and she gave a shudder as she thought how deviously delicious it would be to have them standing over her as they came, their essence spilling onto her skin.

"I know what you're trying to do," Tien growled, shifting in his seat. "It's not going to work." He knew it was a lie the second the words escaped his lips. His body was growing hard as he watched her pleasure herself like that. He shifted again and had to tug at the shorts he was wearing. Her fingers glistened in the low lighting as she slid them into herself and withdrew them, twirling them around herself as she gasped. Her free hand clutched at her breast through her thin top. Tien heard Goku whimper, "Sabriena..."

Goku could hardly stand it as he scrambled as he slid his shorts off and tossed them over his shoulder. He looked at her with a longing in his eyes before he glanced over at Tien who seemed more composed, but for how long he wondered. He couldn't stop the whimper that escaped his throat, he could smell Sabriena. Honeysuckle, warm spice, and something that was just her, sweet as nectar. His shaft twitched at the thought of burying himself deep within that luscious heat, but she wouldn't let them. His hand twitched towards his hardened shaft before he gave one last look at Sabriena. She watched him with that knowing smirk of hers. He closed his warm hand around himself and shuddered as he stroked himself slowly as he watched Sabriena.

Sabriena leaned over and lightly brushed her lips over Goku's. "That's more like it," she said and sat back quickly just as he reached for her. She glanced at Tien who was still stubbornly shifting in his seat, not giving in. This wasn't about him being embarrassed; it was a test of will now. He shifted more and more, trying to will his body to relax as he now had not only Sabriena to watch, but Goku as well.

Sabriena quickly slid her shirt off to expose her full breasts to the warm evening air. She threw Tien a sultry look and grabbed her breast to lift it and tucked her chin, her tongue flicking over her own nipple. She couldn't help but smile at Tien's eyes went wide and Goku whined slightly, his stroke quickening. She slid her fingers deeply into herself and moaned, her eyes locked on Tien's. How much more would it take to push him over that edge? She withdrew her fingers and sucked on them, her cheeks hollowing and she smacked her lips. "Mmmm."

Goku bit his lip and nearly lost himself as he watched Sabriena as she tried to get Tien to give in. He panted as his slid his hand up and down, his essence make his grip slippery and easier to move. He bit back a moan as Sabriena sucked on her fingers. Oh he wanted that, he spared a glance at Tien and noted the dark patch at the front of his shorts where the tip of his hard cock rested. His mouth watered and he wanted them both. How could either of them stand it. He reached out for Sabriena's hand, she had dipped her fingers back into herself and he drew her out by her wrist. He leaned forward and nibbled on her fingertips before he slid the digits into his mouth and moaned at the decadent flavor that exploded across his tongue.

She allowed him only that small taste before she pulled her hand back. "Ah, ah, ah! Naughty," she chastised and began to touch herself again. She looked devilishly over at Tien. "I'll let you have a little taste too, if you play along," she offered tantalizingly. She shifted slightly as she slid a third finger into herself and moaned loudly, lightly bucking her hips forward. "Oh god, yessss," she moaned. _'I will go full-on pornstar on them if he doesn't give in,'_ she thought to herself and had to bite back a laugh so as not to ruin the moment.

Goku managed to pout through the pleasure. He looked disappointed as her fingers left his lips, and kept his hand firm as he slid it along himself as he dared to look over at Tien. Into his eyes. They were smouldering. If Tien played along, she would surely end this torture. He heard her cry out and saw she had slipped another finger into herself. He bucked up into his own hand at the thought of her taking both of them in her body. The bulge in her stomach absolutely rock hard as they filled her to bursting. He let out a moan that sounded more like a whimper and looked back over at Tien, trying to find his own confidence. "Touch yourself Tien," He surprised himself, his voice was strained, lust laced through it, "Give in, just give in...you.." He licked his lips, he was not good at this at all, "You're close aren't you," his voice was rough, raw, "I can see it, see you. It wouldn't take much would it." An idea hit him, "Sabriena, do you think we can make him come without him or us even having to touch him once?

Tien blinked at Goku. His confidence sure had grown over the past couple of months. But that desperation in his voice, that longing, made Tien strain even harder against his shorts. He shifted in his seat and ran his hand over the front of his pants.

"Of course we can," Sabriena purred to Goku. She licked at her breast again, her eyes locked on Tien's. "You know you want to, baby," she crooned. "How can you stand it? Just think about it." Her voice was low and sultry, broken every now and then by a gasp or a moan as she pleasured herself, "Think about sliding inside me... how hot... how wet... how tight on your cock I am."

Tien swallowed. He couldn't fight her anymore. He slid his shorts from his hips to let his impressive length spring free and he wrapped his hand around it, squeezing it firmly as a gasp escaped from his lips.

Goku nearly lost himself. His head swam in a pleasurable haze. The need was driving him crazy. How had this become his life? How had he been this lucky to end up with two amazing people who let him explore these new and exciting situations. He groaned as he stilled his hips before he stroked up on himself slowly, squeezing tightly. He could feel that tingling deep within, it wouldn't take much longer. He could feel the sweet release as it approached. "Don't." He heard Tien's rich voice on his ears, "Don't come yet Goku. Together, hold it off." He let a strangled cry of frustration from his throat.

Tien realized he'd made a mistake then. He should've joined them sooner; he didn't like holding Goku back like that. He stroked himself faster, harder, trying to catch up to the point where Goku and Sabriena were. He liked it when they climaxed together. He panted as his hand moved quickly over his shaft, building up to that point. He stared at his wife as she smiled at him, her fingers slid into her body; she'd promised him a taste. He leaned towards her and she raised her hand to his lips as if she knew exactly what he wanted. He sucked each of her fingers, one at a time, drinking in that sweet flavor as he felt himself get closer to the breaking point.

She gently pulled her hand away from his mouth and lowered it to her own body again. "Come on, baby," she whispered, "I wanna watch you come. I wanna feel it on my skin." The expression on Tien's face told her he close and she beckoned Goku towards her.

Goku almost sobbed in relief as he came closer to Sabriena and moved to sit on his knees as he looked down and her gorgeous body. He looked over at Tien on her other side and swallowed harshly. As he still kept a hand on himself, he leaned over to catch Tien's lips with his own. He moaned at the taste of Sabriena as an after note on his tongue. He let his head drop to Tien's chest and he watched them touch themselves. He shivered as he recalled Sabriena words. She wanted them on her skin. He dug his fingers into Tien's shoulder and he squeezed himself to hold back once more.

"Come for me," Sabriena moaned lightly, still touching herself, her eyes meeting both of theirs, begging. "I want it."

"Okay, baby," Tien answered, his voice husky as he stroked himself.

Sabriena writhed beneath her own touch as she waited for them to cover her with their essence, to feel those hot rivers of liquid slide across her skin. She shivered as she felt her orgasm building, bubbling just beneath the surface. "I'm... I'm gonna come..." she cried softly... "Come with me... Come for me..."

Goku couldn't hold back, not when she begged them so desperately, a shiver worked its way down his spine and he opened his eyes and forced himself to watch. He wanted to watch this. His orgasm tore through him with a guttural cry and he felt his cock expand before he expelled his hot essence over Sabriena, watching as it splattered on her skin in the most beautiful patterns. His eyes rolled in the back of his head as Sabriena came, her body arching up meeting their combined essence.

Tien roared his own release, some hitting Goku before mixing in with his cum on Sabriena's flat stomach, her breasts, her neck. It looked incredible to him and he gave himself one more firm squeeze as the last bit of cum dripped from his cock. "Oh wow," he breathed and sat next to Sabriena with his arm around her shoulders. "That was hot, baby."

Goku collapsed, he could not remember the last time he came so hard by his own hand.

"What do we do now?" Tien asked.

Sabriena took each of their hands in hers. She turned and kissed Tien first, then Goku. "Now we start our happily ever after."

* * *

Authors' Final Notes: Thanks again to everyone who read, favorited, followed, and reviewed this story! JC 87 and I will be taking a small break from moving forward with this series because the first stories need to be rewritten and we promised ourselves that after this story we would do that. So we will be going back to work on "Elements" and the other stories at this point. The story that will follow "Trinity" will be called "Shadows" so look for it when we get back to this point. I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as we enjoyed writing it! Ta-ta for now!


End file.
